The Music In Us
by Jabba33
Summary: Finn while coping with Rachel's exciting new endeavours in New York get's some exciting and surprising endeavours of his own with the help of Puck and his Glee buddies. But all might not be so rosy for Finn's new found purpose as he learns to deal with an ex he still loves and becoming the man he's supposed to be with the help of his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone welcome to my first ever Glee Fanfiction story (so please enjoy and be kind). First of all everything belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox except some new characters that we will meet later. Anyway I'm a long time fan fiction reader and as I said before first time story submitter (is that a word? well it is now). This story is in ****remembrance of my favourite character on Glee, the one and only (remember that RIB &amp; Glee) Finn Hudson. A brief introduction is that I didn't like how in most stories Finn's career is always non existent compared to Rachels or other characters or when people said Finn wasn't smart or good enough to get out of Lima. Well this story is basically my view of Finn learning that he is good enough and he's journey into the man that Rachel and all of us know when is &amp; can be. So enough with me blabbering on, jus a FYI the first chapter features little to no Rachel but rest assured she will feature and be a huge part of this story. So please enjoy the story and review kindly and let me know if you want me to continue, thanks...**

Lima, Ohio

Finn Hudson had been called many things in his relatively short life, some of those things good, some bad. People throughout Finn's life had labelled him under one stereotype or another, such as being a jock, stupid, ignorant or even a hypocrite. Each one of those things and more could probably have been considered true at one time or another. For as Finn would be the first to admit he like everybody else is far from perfect. But one thing about Finn Hudson that nobody can dispute is his heart; at times Finn can be guilty of feeling too much, just like the present.

Finn knows he will never be a noted scholar, or a world famous orator but one thing he can be classed as an expert, in is his love for a particular brunette. Now it would be expected that quotes and Finn Hudson go together like oil and water, but even he, can appreciate the feeling, a person can convey with just a few words. An example of this can be found when Finn was trying to discreetly see what Rachel has been up to in New York by scanning her Facebook page and googling her name; because Lord knows he can't get any information from Kurt. So he kept rereading the line "Shacked-Up on her Facebook page.

Every time he has tried to contact his supposed brother for advice, to catch up or even just looking for a shoulder to cry on. Kurt has either not answered and returned his messages or spent the entire conversation ignoring Finn while trying (and in Finn's opinion failing) to subtly see how Blaine's been going back in Lima. Even after the failed Wemma wedding, Kurt just stopped contact with him all together. Finn would try and ring, only to get a text message back later saying, "Sorry can't talk now, I'll try and get in touch with you as soon as I can".

He was beyond frustrated; he kept replaying the amazing night he and Rachel spent in that hotel room after the wedding. Finn thought finally I have my girl back, my Rachel, but he was left broken hearted, when he woke up confused, and alone, the next morning. He went in search of Rachel, thinking she might have just gone with some of the others to get breakfast. But when he found the other Glee club members they informed him that Rachel and Kurt had already left for the airport to go back to New York. This shattered his soul and any shred of self-confidence he had left, all his insecurities came flooding back.

"_Of course she ran off, you idiot! You really think Rachel would leave New York and stay here in__ loserville __Lima friggin' Ohio. Did you really think she was going to settle down and marry you and have two point five kids? She's run back to her new man, Mr. Plastic, Brody, she didn't even __apologise __for you finding out they were living together via her Facebook status, simply reading 'Shacked-up'_" Finn thought as he remembered back to that fateful morning.

You would think Kurt of all people would have given him a heads up, but according to Santana, Kurt was the one who encouraged her to go off with this new dude. Finn was sick of spending all his time worrying about Rachel Berry, so he shut his computer off and made his way down to the choir room. Knowing there was one thing that he could do, to both get his mind off things, and release some of his pent up aggression, playing the drums.

He sat down at the drum kit and plugged in his iPod and started aggressively banging out the first song that came on. Finn had just started getting lost in the music when Blaine walked in and sat down at the piano.

"Whoa! Finn, easy on the drums man! I don't think the Glee club has enough money in the budget for a new kit" Finn stopped playing and wiped his sweaty forehead with a towel. "It's just all this stuff with Rachel man. I thought we really connected again at Mr. Shue's wedding. Guess I was just fooling myself"

"Tell me about it! I mean me and Kurt hooked up but now he barely acknowledges me when I try and ring him. Now I hear from Santana of all people that he's all buddy-buddy with someone called Elliot, last I heard he was with a guy called Adam."

"Yeah well at least some dumb ass male model isn't living your dream life with your dream girl in her dream city" Finn said while rubbing the back of his neck and pacing around the choir room. "Yeah sorry Finn that must be hard" Blaine said while watching Finn pace.

"Thanks man if it's any consolation Kurt's been ignoring me too and could you believe he, my own fucking brother encouraged the love of my life to go shack up with some NYADA dickhead. Talk about a giant Fuck you!" Finn said angrily while kicking the drum stool hard with his right foot.

The stool went flying across the room and clattered nosily against the choir room stairs. Blaine didn't even flinch at Finn's show of aggression, because everyone over the years had gotten accustomed to Finn's trademark kicking of furniture especially chairs when he was angry.

"Yeah I know I screwed up big time by cheating on Kurt, which you have been really cool about by the way. But I've tried everything I can think of to try and apologize and like you said, after the wedding I thought we had taken a giant step forward. Yet he ran off as fast as possible with Rachel the morning after." Blaine slammed his fist down on the piano keys in frustration.

"Yeah if I didn't already know how sorry you are about cheating, I would literally beat the shit out of you. But it's not like I've never done a dick move that I've instantly regretted"

"Man, where a fine pair! Both of the ones we love living it up in New York while…" As the choir room door flew open, Puck and Sam walked in, interrupting Blaine mid speech.

"What's up ladies? Look who I found down by the football field trying to call Mercedes in LA" Sam punched Puck in the shoulder and swore at him under his breath before sulking off to his designated seat in the choir room. "Ouch! What the hell fucker" Puck yelled while rubbing his arm. "Screw you Puck! I don't want to talk about it" Sam sulked.

"No wait you'd think that me being the guy that got her noticed in the first place by putting her performance on YouTube would mean something. But no according to her I'm just a part of her old high school life and she wants to experience what LA has to offer without feeling guilty about me here in Lima. Which I mean I get but it fucking sucks"

"Tell me about it! I was just talking to Finn about Kurt and Rachel" Blaine exclaimed while he slumped down onto the piano.

"Seriously you guys are so whipped. That's why I don't do relationships! Sex shark all the way, Baby!" Puck said while flexing his muscles.

"Yeah right! That's just because a certain blonde is doing exactly what Rachel's doing but in Connecticut with some guy called Biff" Finn said while still sitting behind the drums.

"Shut up Finnegan! Don't even say his name. What kind of spoilt fucking preppy name is biff? Sounds like some cleaning product"

Blaine let out a short laugh. "What the fuck! Are you laughing about Warbler? Your precious Porcelain is getting some with that Adam's Apples guy. I bet Kurt likes bobbing for his apples" Puck said with a smirk. Blaine leapt from the piano and went to charge at Puck, Finn and Sam both jumped up and intercepted Blaine before he could reach Puck. "Whoa! Easy guys, there's no reason to fight; us guys have to stick together. It's us against the world and anyway he's apparently moved onto some guy called Elliot now anyway" Finn said while holding Puck and Blaine apart.

"Finn!" Blaine cried while turning towards Finn

"Sorry man" Finn said while sitting back down behind the drum kit.

"Yeah sorry Blaine" Puck said rather begrudgingly before he went over to the front of the classroom. The guy's attention turned to the choir room door as they witnessed Ryder walking in.

"Sorry didn't know the choir room was being used. I'll leave you guys too it" Ryder pivoted on the spot as he went to march back out of the room, when Finn called out, "Yo Ryder wait! What's wrong buddy?" Finn could clearly see something was bothering the young man. "Nothing it's personal" Ryder bluntly said before once again turning to walk out of the room.

"Come on, man you can trust us. We can all clearly see something's bothering you. Why not come in and join the rest of us losers" Finn watched as Ryder took a moment to ponder what he had said. Finn always had a soft spot for Ryder not only because he was one of the first kids, he recruited to New Directions when he first took over; But also because if Finn was being truthful Ryder reminded Finn a lot of himself when he was younger. Ryder sighed before marching over and sitting down with a huff in one of the chairs, while throwing his bag across the room.

Puck threw a whiteboard marker at Ryder before exclaiming, "Bloody Hell! What's a guy like you got to be so upset about?" Finn shot Puck a warning glare because he knew full well the boys struggle to deal with the abuse he suffered when he was younger, at the hands of his babysitter. After seeing Finn's stony glare, Puck just shrugged his shoulders before putting his hands in surrender before turning around. Meanwhile Finn who was still sitting behind the drums, twirling one of the drumsticks in his left hand motioned for Ryder to continue with his story.

"Well a while ago I started talking to this girl online, and I don't know man but she seemed to just really get me you know. I would tell this girl everything from what happened to me that day at school to my dreams, even stuff from my past that I never talk about…" Ryder ran his hand through his wavy hair before continuing.

"It was going great until I wanted to meet for real, you know outside of this chat room. Well anyway long story short I found out I wasn't really talking to some cool understanding chick, but after much investigation I found out the person I was really talking to was Unique…"

After witnessing Puck's confused stare upon the reveal of who was cat fishing Ryder he elaborated.

"You know Unique, the boy who would rather be a girl?"

Upon this information Puck's face changed to one of realization at Ryder's tricky situation. "Dude…" Puck exclaimed. Ryder just put up his hand and said, "Don't man, I don't want to talk about it anymore, now what's going on in here?"

Puck let out a loud sigh and said, "Fuck this shit, Dudes! Where going to stop this pansy ass feelings talk before we all grow vaginas."

"Well what do you suggest we do then, Puckerman?" Sam said. Puck took a second, look around the choir room at the other four guys in the room. "I'll tell you what where going to do" he stated while walking over to Finn's iPod which was still plugged into the sound system. He turned back to the group, "Where five bad ass musicians… well I know four of us are, what about you Ryder, you play anything? Ryder looked up at Puck, "Yeah I play the drums…"

"Well too bad we got the beat master Finny D on drums, so anything else?"

"Damn right you do! But Puck stop interrupting and let him finish" Finn said intervening on Ryder's behalf. The young Glee club member shot Finn a thankful nod before continuing. "As I was saying I play the drums, not as good as Finn but I get by. I'm also pretty decent on the guitar"

Blaine, Sam, Ryder and Finn were all startled from listening to Ryder by Puck loudly clapping and saying to the guys. "Whoop de do! Looks like we got five bad ass musicians who need to stop gossiping like a bunch of school girls and vent their frustrations like any kickass musician should…"

"What are you talking about Puck?" Blaine interrupted.

"Man don't get your knickers in a knot, Warbler!"

"As I was saying" Puck said while taking a dramatic pause; "Where five musicians who need to release some steam so let's Rock the fuck out!" Puck yelled before picking up one of the guitars.

"Surely you gents know this one" Puck said while the other guys went over to their instruments, Finn at the drums, Puck and Sam on guitar, Ryder on bass and Blaine on vocals. Puck told the guys the song he was thinking of, noticing the grins appearing on the other's faces.

Puck started strumming his guitar….

**_Well I'm so above you_**

**_And it's plain to see_**

**_But I came to love you anyway_**

**_So you tore my heart out_**

**_And I don't mind bleeding_**

**_Any old time you keep me waiting_**

**_Waiting, waiting_**

**_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_**

**_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_**

**_I'm a lonely boy_**

**_I'm a lonely boy_**

**_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_**

**_Well your mama kept you but your daddy left you_**

**_And I should've done you just the same_**

**_But I came to love you_**

**_Am I born to bleed?_**

**_Any old time you keep me waiting_**

**_Waiting, waiting_**

**_Chorus:_**

**_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_**

**_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_**

**_I'm a lonely boy_**

**_I'm a lonely boy_**

**_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_**

**_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_**

**_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_**

**_I'm a lonely boy_**

**_I'm a lonely boy_**

**_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting_**

The guys finished the song and just stood there, looking at each other, all of them with stunned looks on their faces. They couldn't believe how good it felt and also how great they sounded while just rocking out.

Sam was the first to break the stunned silence of the group, "Dudes!" Sam said excitedly.

"That was freaking awesome! I love that song" A bunch of excited chatter erupted between the boys…

"Man Blaine you killed on vocals…"

"Way to shred that guitar, Puck"

"You're a drumming machine Finn"

Blaine mentioned to Puck with a shocked look on his face, "Strangely Puck that was extremely applicable to our current predicaments, well done". Puck started laughing and said, "What? I have great ideas all the time."

The others went to reply but were cut off by the bell ringing, indicating everyone was to move on to their next class. As Blaine, Sam and Ryder were still enrolled at McKinley as students they went to bid farewell to Puck and Finn before heading off to their next class.

Finn got up from the drums and went to pick up his bag, before telling the guys he had to go as well. But as he went to pick his bag up, Finn suddenly felt extremely dizzy and had to latch onto the side of the piano to stop from falling over.

"FINN!" the other boys yelled as they rushed to help their friend. Finn could see the concern they had for him written over their faces, but there was something else in their expressions that Finn hadn't seen in a while from his friends, worry. Blaine was the first one of the group to speak and said, "Um Finn, your nose is bleeding" Finn quickly wiped his nose with the back of his hand and sure enough his hand was covered in blood.

Sam quickly ran and got Finn a cloth he could use to stop the bleeding as the other boys guided Finn to one of the choir room chairs and held his head back to try and stop the bleeding.

"Here use this on your nose to stop the bleeding" Finn graciously accepted the cloth from Sam and held it to his bloody nose. As Finn was applying pressure to his nose he caught sight of an agitated Puck murmuring to himself.

"What is it Puck?"

"What is it!? Are you seriously asking me that right now!."

"It's just a bloody nose!" Finn exclaimed impatiently.

Puck stared at his friend with utter bewilderment, before replying. "Just a bloody nose! Jesus Finn! You and I both know this is more than a bloody nose. Its happening again isn't it? Just like in Georgia"

"No its not, all that stuff that happened in Georgia is done and finished, never to be mentioned again!" Finn pleaded with his friend.

"Right, are you forgetting we were all there in Georgia with you, or did you forget that little detail? And you still haven't told Rachel, Kurt or your parents the truth about the army and Georgia?

"I wasn't in Georgia" a puzzled Ryder interrupted, until Sam put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look to convey that now was not a good time to be interrupting. Finn removed the cloth from his nose after successfully stopping the bleeding and angrily stood up from his chair.

"You know very well why I haven't told anyone other than you guys about Georgia! And as for getting migraines, dizziness and bloody noses a few times recently, that's nothing. If it makes you guys feel any better I promise I will make a doctor's appointment…Ok?" This seemed to placate Puck at least a little, even though Puck was still pacing around and murmuring. Sensing things were starting to get a little heated Blaine piped in and tried to cool the rising tensions between the two friends. "Finn I think Puck and all of us are just concerned about you. We know how bad things got for you in Georgia and we just don't want to see you go through that again. So promise us you'll get checked out…Ok"

Finn knew his friends were just looking out for his best interests so he backed down and looked up at his friends. "Promise, I'll do it first thing."

"Yo, Goose we good?" Finn enquired to his best friend. Puck couldn't help a small smirk from appearing on his face as he turned back to his oldest friend and put his fist out for a fist bump. While bumping fists Puck replied back, "Yeah were good Mav. As long as you get checked out first thing and tell us the results."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed chapter 1 of my story, I plan on hopefully updating rather ****regularly if all things go according to plan. Also in this story I'm being pretty fast &amp; loose with timelines concerning different characters as you'll have no doubt already or will have guessed. Also I noticed I forgot to give credit for the song I used in chapter1 which was Lonely Boy by The Black Keys. So here we go friends time for Chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy and once again everything Glee belongs (unfortunately) to Ryan, Ian &amp; Brad and FOX. As always please enjoy and leave a review and I hope you like it so much that you tell your friends. Anyway enjoy...**

**New York**

Rachel had just gotten about halfway through her morning routine when she caught herself subconsciously staring down at her flat stomach. It had been a couple of months since the pregnancy scare she had after Will and Emma's aborted wedding, and even though she was relieved she wasn't pregnant, she couldn't help but imagine being with child. Not just anyone's child, if she was being honest, in her dreams it was always Finn and her child. She shuddered to herself when she thought back to the moment she thought she was pregnant and whether or not Brody or Finn would've of been the father. If you would of told Rachel Berry in high school that she would be living in New York city with someone other than Finn, possibly pregnant and not knowing with certainty who the father was, she would of told you that you were crazier and more of a drama queen then she was. Though she couldn't be one hundred percent sure who would've been the father to her child, she always believed in her heart and soul that it was Finn.

Even still at the mere mention of his name it gave her butterflies and other not so modest thoughts. She thought back to their night at the wedding which brought a large beaming smile to her face as she remembered how Finn had shown her exactly how a man should love a woman. If she was being extremely honest he showed her multiple times that night before she slipped away in the dead of night to slink back to New York with Kurt and Santana; who she came to find had nights closely resembling hers even though Santana still refuses to disclose who her night was with.

Her heart pained at the image of a content and still sleeping Finn as she slipped from the room leaving him with nothing but a kiss on the head. To this day Rachel still didn't know why she left Finn alone in bed that night other than she still wasn't ready to deal with the myriad of emotions that came with dealing and talking about their relationship. Because Rachel knew that even though they weren't together, they were still as tethered as ever, which both infuriated and excited her. It was evident on some level to the both of them that even though they may be separated by thousands of miles and experiencing new things. That her heart still beat to a certain drum beat that could only be played by a certain six foot four, whiskey eyed quarterback; and she was sure that Finn's still beat to the rhythm of Broadway melodies in the key of Rachel Berry.

Rachel felt a slight guilty feeling creep in as she stood their thinking of Finn while she was with Brody, even though they technically have an open relationship. Brody had been so nice to her when she first moved to New York and started at NYADA, but honestly Rachel couldn't say she really felt anything when Brody would kiss her or touch her. She's not saying it wasn't nice but weren't you supposed to feel sparks or at least something when you're being intimate with your significant other, but a lot of the time she just felt numb. That's another thing if the person your with really is your so called "significant other" shouldn't that person be significant to you, or want to spend time around you. Even though he lived with her, Brody would still disappear for days at a time, and spend nights and entire weekends somewhere with his friends; in truth Brody and Rachel were like two ships passing in the night. The strange thing about all this was that it didn't really bother her that he was gone a lot of the time as she couldn't really think of why she offered Brody to move in the loft in the first place.

Rachel was shaken from her thoughts by a loud shriek coming from the lounge room of the loft. "Ouch, Oh My God It hurts so much!" Rachel quickly made sure she was in a presentable state and ran into the lounge room of the loft to see what was going on.

The sight that Rachel was presented with was of Brody naked and rolling around on the floor holding his privates, with Santana standing in front of him with her arms crossed looking mad. Meanwhile at the front door with a bewildered expression on her face and her Spotlight Diner uniform draped over her arm was Dani. At the same time Kurt came rushing out of his bathroom still with half his face covered in his morning facemask.

"What Happened to Brody?" Rachel screamed running to her boyfriend's aid. She knelt down next to Brody and started to rub his back. Silence filled the room apart from Brody's constant whining about how much it hurt. "Well!" Rachel exclaimed as she continued to look around at everyone in the room.

"That Bitch kicked me in the balls!" Brody yelped, pointing an accusing finger at Santana with one hand, while still trying to use the other one to protect his junk from Santana. Rachel looked up at her friend with a stern look on her face, "Santana is this true did you kick, poor Brody in the genitals?"

Santana let out a laugh before making eye contact with Rachel, "Poor Brody…Yeah Right! What was I supposed to do…When I come home from spending the night with my girlfriend just to grab my work uniform, and as soon as I open the door I'm accosted by a naked sweaty man doing yoga in my face?"

"You didn't have to kick him in the …" Rachel looked around and lowered her voice as if she was telling a secret and then finished "delicates."

"That's what he gets for ignoring Kurt and I when we have continually told him to cover up his pasty weirdly hairless body. If he wants to be a nudist go do it in his own bloody home. How was I supposed to know it was your poor excuse for a boyfriend, for all I know it could have been someone who'd broken in and was going to rape me or you." Santana said rather calmly

Everybody's attention was snapped back to Brody who was still in agony on the floor when he suddenly yelled out, "Fucking Bitch I think you broke my fucking dick!" Santana lunged at Brody with Kurt and Dani holding her back, "What! You want some more of Aunty Snixx, cause I can bring the pain all day, Lima Adjacent style."

"No keep that psycho away from me!" Brody slithered behind Rachel on the ground while still protecting his manhood from Santana. "I think she dislodged one of my balls" Brody whispered to Rachel.

"Hey, Lance Armstrong, keep talking, and I'll aim for the other ball so you can finally sing in falsetto!" Santana went to take another lunge at Brody, but was once again held back by Dani and Kurt.

"Santana, you will do no such thing, Brody has suffered enough!" Rachel scolded towards her friend.

Rachel turned to a still naked and quivering Brody and said, "Now Brody we've discussed this, remember…Public areas are a clothes on zone" Rachel spoke extremely slowly and tried to enunciate every word. "Bedroom and bathroom, naked good." Rachel said while giving Brody a big smile and thumbs up sign. "Lounge, kitchen and anywhere else, naked bad" She remarked sternly, while giving Brody a big dramatic frown while shaking her head and pointing both her thumbs down. Kurt, Santana and Dani looked on trying not to laugh as Rachel talked to Brody as if she was house training a puppy.

Brody slyly looked at Rachel and said, "But sometimes I just need to let the boys breathe, because they just get so claustrophobic sometimes…in my pants you know." Once Rachel, Kurt, Dani and Santana realized what the hell Brody was talking about their faces twisted into mixtures of disgust and revulsion and all at once exclaimed, "EW!"

"What sometimes, Mufasa needs to be let out of his cage to roar and prowl around"

Santana looked down at Brody who was still on the floor naked and holding his penis and snidely replied, "Mufasa? More like Tiny Tim, because from what I heard he couldn't get up last Christmas"

"SANTANA!" Rachel shrieked

A highly embarrassed Brody looked over accusingly at Rachel, "You told Santana. That was one time I swear"

"That's not what I hear" Santana sweetly replied back with a big smirk

"Ok that's enough! Now I enjoy a good conversation about penises as the next fashionable diva, but I think we've all embarrassed and maimed Brody enough for today. Don't you think so, Santana?" Kurt asked the fiery Latino, while throwing a questioning glance in her direction.

"What has Hummel got all hot and bothered over Brody's limp noodle?"

"Hey!"

"Please, like that thing would get my motor going! Blaine's is better than that!" Kurt shrugged while pointing at his highly embarrassed naked roommate on the floor. Rachel and Dani each covered their shocked faces with their hands at the unbelievable conversation going on before them. While a laughing Santana added, "Yeah, even Finnocence's junk is bigger then Brody's and I can honestly say even though I'm an official card carrying member of the lesbian fraternity, Finn's penis is quite impressive"

"SANTANA!" a mortified Rachel yelled

"See, man hands knows what I'm talking about" a laughing Santana replied back.

"Oh my god! I think that's enough come on Brody let's get you dressed we've got a long day ahead of us you've got to get to NYADA and I need to be at Funny Girl rehearsals" Rachel helped her still whimpering boyfriend to stand up from the floor and gently started to lead him back to her bedroom; while back in the lounge room, Dani Kurt and Santana where trying not to laugh as they could hear Rachel trying to console a devastated Brody about the size of his genitals.

Kurt turned to Santana as soon as Brody and Rachel were out of earshot inside the bedroom and said, "You knew that was Brody you were attacking didn't you?" Santana just looked back at Kurt as she started to walk over to her room to fetch her uniform and with a smirk replied, "Of course I knew it was that tool Brody. But as any good Latino knows when you get a free hit at the piñata all be it a weird bunch of dates left in the sun piñata, you swing for the fences."

Santana retrieved her work outfit from her room and found Kurt and Dani still giggling away. "All right, Porcelain, girl wonder over here and I are off, you may want to disinfect the lounge room area. Especially that extremely gross looking sweat stain where, Mr. two percent body fats ass was." Kurt looked down at the spot Santana was talking about and dry reached, "Gross I think I just threw up in my mouth."

"Yeah well someone better clean that nasty shit up, quick before it stains…and lord knows there will be hell to pay, if I have to have an imprint of Brody's ass cheeks forever, staring back at me every time I try and watch my stories."

A nodding Kurt started off in search of the loft's cleaning supplies all the while muttering curses at Brody and his excessive sweat glands and also about how he'll have to go shopping for some industrial grade disinfectant. As Santana and Dani were exiting the loft, Santana called over her shoulder, "Oh Kurt…I know you and Berry have some weird obsession with Wicked and Broadway, but if you don't want to permanently look like Elphaba, I would clean your face"

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and quickly snapped his hands up to his face, and just like Santana said he felt the now almost dry facemask cream.

"OH MY GOD! MY PORES!" Kurt shrieked and sprinted back into his bathroom to commence emergency deep cleansing of his pores.

"Bye Hummelina!" Santana laughingly called out, as she closed the door behind her as she and Dani exited the loft.

* * *

**Lima, Ohio**

Finn loved working with his hands. It didn't matter if he was tinkering with an engine that needed fixing or just grabbing some wood and nails and building. He always loved the saying his dear old sadly now, late grandfather, Jeb Hudson always used to say to him when Finn would help him out back on the farm.

_He would say..._

_"Finn, my dear old boy, God put us men, here on this beautiful earth for two reasons. One to bask in the love of a good woman and thankfully I've been basking in the glow of your Grandma's love for over forty blessed years now; and two just like the good book says, there is nothing better for a person than that he should eat and drink and find enjoyment in his toil. So I say to you Finn whatever your hands find to do, make sure you do it with all your heart and soul, because if your happy here" Jeb pointed his finger to Finn's heart. "You'll be happy out here in life, and if your happy in life that will also help you with the first thing, but your to young to be worried about that" Jeb said while waiving his hand around._

_Young Finn made a yuck face at the mention of him and girls, while his grandfather just chuckled and said, "Don't worry, pretty soon you'll have all the young ladies chasing after you and you'll be loving every minute of it." Finn went to retort Jeb's statement about him eventually liking girls as ludicrous but his grandma calling them back to the house for some lunch interrupted their conversation._

_Finn looked up at Jeb who had the famous Hudson smirk on his face, when he turned to a young Finn and said, "Come now Finn, we mustn't keep Grandma Hudson waiting now. You know how she gets when where late, but remember this Finn my boy, busy hands are happy hands." Jeb ruffled Finn's hair and wiped his old hands on an old rag before making his way slowly back towards the farmhouse with a young Finn walking happily by his side._

Finn was brought out of his reverie by the sound of a car getting its engine revved as one of the other mechanics at Burt's Tyre and Auto tuned the engine. The Auto Shop had always been somewhat of a refuge for Finn. It was a place that allowed him to escape from things that were going bad at home or school. No matter what trouble seemed to be in his life, he could come down to the shop and put his hands to some good use, just like Grandpa Hudson said, busy hands are happy hands. But Finn always worried about his granddad said to a younger version of himself, that if you're happy in your heart, you'll be happy in life and that whatever you find to do in life do it with all your being.

Now Finn loved working with the Glee Club and getting his teaching degree to become a music teacher, but in all honesty it didn't talk to his soul like, Broadway did to Rachel or Fashion did to Kurt. Rachel Berry and Music were the only two things that could make Finn's heart and soul feel like they were floating and truly free. Something Finn admired greatly about Rachel was how she could be so expressive about herself and her feelings using only the power of her voice. Now Finn knew he could never be a Broadway superstar like Rachel, but like Rachel, Finn found he could express himself through song easier and more effectively than talking. This is one of the reasons he wrote the song, "Pretending" for use at Nationals. Even Finn had to admit that particular song proved to be a little too effective, causing Rachel and himself to get lost in their emotions and partake in the Superman of Kisses and costing, New Directions a National title.

But ever since that day whenever Finn needed to express himself or felt frustrated because he couldn't express himself properly; he would lock himself in his room and write his feelings down into songs he kept in various black leather bound notebooks. For Finn this remedy was like his diary. These songs were for no one else's eyes and ears apart from his own, even Rachel or his own mother didn't know of their existence. It was by pure accident that Puck found out about Finn's secret, and he had been sworn to secrecy. It wasn't that Finn was embarrassed about writing songs, far from it, he was more worried about the content of his songs as each one was a personal reflection on his inner most thoughts, fears and feelings.

Finn was awoken from his musings by the sound of his phone ringing in the background. He quickly wiped his dirty hands on an old rag; Burt had left lying around and went over to his bag where he kept his phone while he was working. The screen of Finn's phone was illuminated with the picture of his best friend, Puck making a stupid face for the camera. Finn swiped his finger across his phone accepting the call, wondering what must be so important that his friend would call him while he was at work.

After putting the phone up to his ear, Finn said, "What's up Puck?"

"Hello to you too, Huddy!" Puck replied

"Ok, Ok Hello Puckerman. How are you today?" Finn replied back sarcastically.

"Oh No Is your toilet paper irritating you again Finn?"

"Fuck you! Want do you want Puck? I'm helping out at the shop for a couple of hours for Burt"

"All right, don't go getting snippy with me now…"

"Puck come on! I've got about two cars left to finish before I can leave and hopefully go home and put my feet up and get something to eat." Finn said interrupting his friend.

"Ok, if you can spare some time from stuffing your face after work, bring your ass down to McKinley. I've got some news to discuss with the boys."

"Fine! I'll finish off the last couple of cars and instead of finally getting some of my mom's lasagna I'll come down to the school. But this better be good, Puck."

"It will be good, don't you worry about that my friend, and hey how much of Momma Hudson's lasagna is left, cause that stuff is gold."

"Fine if this news you have to tell us is any good, I'll save you a slice. Ok, see you in a few"

"Like I said Finn my boy, my news is going to be the best thing you've ever heard and it better be a big slice you save me. I know you Finn and your scrimpy little guest serves"

"Whatever, you're lucky I'm saving you any at all, it is my mother's…" Finn said putting emphasis on the word mother. "Lasagna and she did save it for her only son" As well as emphasis on the word son.

"Please everyone knows the only thing keeping me from being a true member of the Hudson clan is that I'm Jewish and my last name is Puckerman" Puck quickly replied back.

"And that you have a different mother than me" Finn comically explained to his best friend.

"You a comedian now Finn and besides, you've always been my brother from another mother. So hurry up and work some mechanical voodoo on those cars and get over here to McKinley. We'll be in the choir room."

"I've always been a comedian, Puck it's just all my jokes have been to highbrow for you lot and I'll see you guys in about an hour, cool" Finn quickly replied back

"Highbrow, what the hell bro? You learn that from Berry or Hummell?" was the cheeky response from his best friend. Finn just chuckled and ran the hand not holding onto the phone through his unruly hair and with a smirk replied back, "Neither, that's the advantages of having a 'Word of the Day' app on your phone. Now if they allowed the use of iPhones during the exams in Ms. Murphy's English class I probably would have received a better mark."

"Well they did allow the use of the stone aged version of 'Word of the Day' apps"

"Really! I don't remember using anything like that during English" Finn quizzically replied back.

"Yeah they were these things that were all the rage a back in the day. I believe they called them, Dictionary's" Finn couldn't help but laugh at his friend's sarcasm, before replying back with his own response. "Yeah I bet you would know all about them, cause if you look up the word, 'Prick' there's going to be a picture of you"

"Ha Ha. At least I got a prick you…"

"ANYWAY!" Finn quickly and loudly stopped Puck from going into one of his usual long-winded and crass spiels about his own anatomy. Before continuing, "Got to go now bro, see you in a few. Ok?"

"…And that's why mines, bigger…Wait, what? Oh yeah fine. Just don't keep us waiting man. Time is money you know. Catch ya, bro" Finn held in a laugh as he realized his friend had been continuing on talking while he had zoned out.

"Yeah later" Finn said as he disconnected the call and put his phone back in his bag. Finn smirked to himself, thinking that one of the advantages of being friends with someone like Noah Puckerman is that life is never dull.

Anyway if he hoped to get out of there at any sense of a reasonable hour he better get back to those cars; with Finn admitting to himself that he was at least a little intrigued (once again, thanks 'Word of the Day' app) as to what news his friend could possibly have to share. Finn just hoped it wasn't like the time Puck insisted on showing Finn exactly what a 'Dutch Oven' was, Finn still can smell that god awful stench and wonders if it's possible for your nose to have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, before shrugging his shoulders and getting back to work on one of the cars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again to everyone I hope everything is well. Hello especially to any fellow Aussies particularly from the QLD area. I hope you all faired well in the recent category 5 Cyclone Marcia. This chapter was meant to be shorter than it currently is but once in the process of writing the characters just kept on finding things to say. So like any good conduit I let them speak, so this chapter turned out a lot different than expected. Enough about me, once again Ryan Murphy &amp; co own everything unless you read about one of my lovely new characters. The first of which will probably appear next chapter. So I would love to hear from you guys to let me know what your thinking about my story and the journey of Finn Hudson and co into the people there meant to be. So read, review then review again and then if you're not to tired after that read again.**

Finn walked down the halls of McKinley lost in thought. For even though he still came to the High School every now and then to jam with the other guys; it still hurt him that one of the last times he was here was when, New Directions lost after Marley collapsed on stage. The guilt over the Glee Club losing under his tutelage was strong, because Finn believed in what the Glee Club stood for and it had given him so many wonderful things he would cherish forever. If it wasn't for Glee he would have probably never met or become tethered to Rachel or also he would have never got the guts to pursue his love of music.

His internal ramblings were interrupted by the sounds of laughter coming from down the hall. There standing down the hall at her locker was Marley Rose, who was trying to ignore a couple of Cheerio's who were harassing her as she was trying to put her books away in her locker. Finn had flashbacks of Santana and Quinn in their Cheerio's uniforms as he looked down the hall at these two younger carbon copies of Santana and Quinn. They possessed all the same self-entitled importance that his ex-girlfriend and fellow glee club member exuded in spades when they were members of that infamous club.

As Finn started down the hall to where Marley and the Cheerio's were located, he could hear them berating poor Marley about her eating disorder. They were saying terrible things, like have you eaten today yet Marley? We wouldn't want you to collapse again, you're a big enough loser already; they were also sticking the fingers in their mouths while making gagging noises and laughing. To Marley's credit she was maintaining her composure despite the onslaught of abuse she was being subjected to by her supposed peers.

"Hey what do you two think you're doing?" Finn bellowed towards the two girls who turned in surprise, due to the level of aggression in his voice that even surprised Finn. To any outside person looking in the situation probably would of looked rather comical with Marley, the two cheerleaders and Finn all standing there staring at each other with startled or shocked expressions showing on their faces. The tall former quarterback was the first to break the stunned silence that had befallen the group, "Well, I'm waiting!" The insertion of words in an intelligible sentence seemed to break the spell that had been cast over the pair of cheerleaders.

"Where just having a friendly chat with our good friend, Myley here, and anyway what's it to you? You don't even still go to this school" the cheerleader with the blonde hair snidely remarked, while her brunette counterpart snickered over in the corner.

Finn quickly rebuked the girls, "Your right I don't go to this school anymore but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand back and watch while you two insecure girls bully my friend; and if what you two were doing was a friendly chat than I'm George Michael"

"Who's George Michael?" the brunette cheerleader asked quizzically.

"That's not important…" Finn silently rebuked himself for using a Wham reference, as it was the first random name that popped into his head. That's what he gets for listening to those CD's Kurt left behind when he left for New York. Next time he's going to use someone cool like Axel Rose, Slash, heck even Elton John would've been better than his George Michael quip.

"What is important…" Finn said getting back to the point at hand. "Is that you couldn't possibly be having a friendly chat when you didn't even get her name right"

"What are you talking about? Her name is Myley, isn't it?" the blonde asked while turning towards Marley.

"I thought it was Molly," the brunette dumbly added.

Marley finally looked up from shielding herself with her books; she had been trying to become as invisible as possible since the start of the confrontation. She looked around slowly realising everyone's attention was on her waiting for her reply. Marley tentatively spoke up, "It's actually M m m… Marley," stuttered the nervous girl.

"Oh like the movie, Marley and Me…the one with that cute big dog in it and that chick from Friends" replied the brunette cheerleader sweetly.

The other blonde cheerleader spun around quickly and while giving her friend a look that was equal parts incredulous as well as spiteful said, "Remember what I said about thinking before you open your mouth, Laura"

"Sorry, Cindy"

"Anyway what's it to you if we want to have some fun with Marley here?"

"It matters a great deal to me what you do to Marley. Too long I've stood silently by while spoilt, self-entitled brats like you two feel the need to compensate for their own insecurities by bringing down your more self-assured classmates. Now I'm giving you the option of either walking away and going back to your little coven with the other witches or stay and I can go talk to Coach Sue about what her Cheerio's are doing behind her back. Believe me I know she probably couldn't care less that a couple of her minions are bullying other students; but I bet she would mind if the local news or the Lima Ledger got an anonymous tip-off that a seven time national winning Cheerleading coach was condoning bullying. So stay or go your choice, either way you're bullying of Marley stops now"

"How dare you. You can't talk to us like that!" sneered one of the cheerleaders

"Oh but I can. Because you see as you so beautifully stated earlier, I don't even go to this school anymore. So what are you going to do get me suspended?" Finn sneered back at the two cheerleaders.

The blonde Cheerio looked shocked that someone was not only standing up to her and her standover tactics but also beating her at her own game. She let out a huff and grabbed her brunette friends hand and said, "Whatever, we're late for practice anyway. Come on Laura let's get out of here, before someone sees us and thinks were losers too"

After watching Cindy and Laura walk away, a stunned Marley turned to look at Finn and said, "Not that I'm not appreciative Finn, but can I ask why you helped me out?"

"I'm sick of feeling like a loser and a failure and I guess this school brings out those memories and emotions in me; and I just don't want to see what I saw routinely happen to all the people I cared about, happen to all the new people I care about" Finn explained.

"You care about me…Why?" a surprised Marley responded.

"I care about you and everyone who I taught in New Directions, because whether there is fighting, arguing, singing or laughing we're family and family sticks together; and as one very important former member of Glee Club put it, 'Being a part of something special, makes you special'. That's exactly what you are Marley Rose special"

Marley looked like she was about to cry, but not out of sadness but out of she guessed disbelief for no one outside of her mum had ever said they believe in her. "You know Finn if I didn't know any better I would have to think you were going for the monthly jackpot for using all the words of the week for that month from the 'Word of the Day' app, in telling off those cheerleaders."

"Oh My God you use the 'Word of the Day' app too? I was wondering how I knew all those big words…" chuckled Finn before continuing. "Well that helped and I guess I have Dr Phil to thank as well. Who knew daytime TV could be so boring and weirdly addictive at the same time. Not to mention I've been binge watching American Horror Story: Coven in my spare time."

"Well your secrets safe with me considering I get my mother to record Days of our Lives and General Hospital every day; and it is my fault that you now have so much free time"

Finn put his hand on Marley's shoulder so he could make sure she was looking into his eyes to see how truthful he was being when he responds to her. "Marley what happened at Sectionals was not your fault. I'm sure the other members of Glee don't blame you for what happened because I definitely don't" Finn reassured his friend.

'How is the whole thing going with…um…you know?" Finn nervously asked Marley.

"With my eating disorder; you can say it Finn, my therapist said that was one of the first stages to overcoming it is too acknowledge that I have a problem. Your wrong about the Glee Club most of them still blame me for us losing the competition, the only ones who still talk to me are Unique and Ryder; and that's extremely weird and tense since the whole catfish thing between the two"

"What even Jake is blaming you, I thought you two were dating?"

"We were but I guess he has even more Puckerman blood in his veins than he realises because he dumped me soon after sectionals and is now hooking up with Bree whose the Captain of the Cheerio's. It was probably her who sent those two lemmings over to harass me"

"God there must be something in the Puckerman DNA that makes the males in that family extremely stupid. Don't worry; I'll have a chat with Puck to see if he can knock some sense into his half-brother's thick head" Finn tried to reassure Marley.

Marley finished grabbing the rest of her stuff out of her locker before turning back around to Finn, "Don't worry about me Finn, its Jake's loss if he wants to date that cheap bimbo; and anyway I think I might have certain feelings for someone else"

"You like someone else w…." Finn was cut off from finishing by Ryder coming up to them in the hall. Now in the presence of the young footballer who was sporting a big grin, that Finn was sure wasn't meant for him, he could see Marley instantly become slightly flustered. Finn couldn't help but let a sly smirk spread across his face as he in avertedly answered the very question he was interrupted from asking.

"Hey Finn…Hey Marley" Ryder said to both of them all without breaking eye contact with Marley, leaving Finn standing there feeling like he was intruding on a private moment as the two high schoolers continued sharing flirty and bashful looks. A bemused Finn who let out a small cough to remind his former pupils that he was still in their presence broke the moment.

A clearly befuddled Ryder quickly tried to regain his composure before remembering why he was in the hallway in the first place. "Oh yeah um Finn; I was actually looking for you. Puck sent me to find you and bring you back to the choir room and he told me to tell you to hurry or else"

"Or else what?" Finn replied back

A nervous Ryder tried to placate his former mentor, "Um…remember this is Puck saying this and not me…ok"

"Just tell me Ryder"

"Ok, ok…once again this is Puck speaking and I quote, 'If Finn Hudson doesn't get his late ass to the choir room in the next fifteen minutes, I'm going to tell Momma Hudson how Finn and Rachel really broke her brand new washing machine"

The two teenagers were shocked when they noticed their friend's face change into one of worry. "He wouldn't" Finn said almost as if he was speaking to himself.

"He said you would say that and to then tell you to remember the incident involving, Mrs McGuire and her cat"

Finn's face fell even further at the mention of the old lady who used to live next door to the Hudson's when he was little. When all of a sudden Finn turned suddenly and at the same time grabbed Ryder and started to walk off at a brisk pace calling over his shoulder. "Ok, that's enough chatting you have a nice day now Marley! We'll catch you later, Ryder and I have got to get going!"

Marley chuckled to herself as she watched the tall former quarterback drag Ryder down the hall towards the choir room, all the while muttering something about a cat and it wasn't even his fault. As she finished putting the last of her books in her bag, Marley remembered something she wanted to tell her former Glee instructor.

"FINN!" Marley called out. Finn and Ryder stopped in their tracks and both turned around. Finn saw a large smile appear on Marley's face as she called out, "Wake Me Up Before You Go Go!"

Finn burst out laughing and it was more than a minute before he could compose himself enough to reply. "What?"

"That's my favourite song from Wham and George Michael. Don't tell anyone but I always thought he was kind of cute in that music video. With the tight two tone short shorts and the hair that looked like he stole it directly off Farrah Fawcett's head. Mind you this is all before I knew he was gay."

"Your secret's safe with me." Finn called back while giving the young girl a wink. "I was more into the song, Faith or Don't Let the Sun Go Down on me, which was that song he did with Elton John. I thought I was being an old man mentioning an artist most of kids your age have never heard of."

"Don't worry Finn, there are some of us who have musical interests outside of the Justin Biebers and Britney Spears." Marley mentioned back to the two boys before bidding them a goodbye and heading on home for the afternoon.

Ryder turned towards his former mentor as he nudged Finn's side and softly spoke so only Finn could hear, "Hey Finn, you don't suppose Kurt or Blaine would know anywhere in Lima where they sell two tone short shorts?"

Finn turned towards the younger man and looked at him incredulously and started shaking his head, "Oh My God! I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that!"

Ryder and Finn now stuck in an awkward silence hurriedly continued on their way to the choir room.

* * *

Finn and Ryder flew into the choir room and came to a skidding halt, much to the amusement of the other guys present. Finn immediately marched over to Puck and pointed a finger at him. "Screw you Puckerman! You wouldn't dare tell my mum about the washing machine"

Puck instantly got a devious smirk on his face before replying to his friend, "Oh think again Finnster. I bet Momma Hudson wouldn't take too kindly to her precious little boy defiling his girlfriend on her brand new washing machine"

The other three guys started laughing as they heard what there Mo hawked friend was threatening the tall drummer with.

"I hate you, Puckerman" Finn pouted

"No you don't, you love me. Don't worry I'm not going to tell Momma Hudson about how kinky you and Berry are, remember brothers and wingmen for life" Puck said while nudging Finn trying to get him to smile, before Finn finally relented and gave his friend a smile in return.

"You can be my wingman anytime" Finn said while holding his fist out for Puck to bump his fist with. Puck reached out and bumped his fist with Finn's outstretched fist while laughing.

"Bullshit! You can be mine" this made both boys start laughing at the other, before Blaine cleared his throat interrupting the conversation between the two friends.

"As touching as this bromance is and also a little bit creepy. I believe you summoned us here for a reason Puck" Blaine said growing impatient.

Puck got up and walked to the front of the choir room and started pacing back and forth in front of the guys. The others just continued to stare at their friend who was clearly stalling for the dramatic effect. Which led Blaine to think to himself that Finn was not the only one, Rachel's dramatics had rubbed off on. Puck stopped his pacing and turned back toward his assembled friends and started speaking.

"I have gathered you here today because I have been thinking…"

"Puck thinking there's two words I never thought I'd hear together in a sentence from Puck" Sam interrupted which also started the others laughing.

"Shut It, Evans!" snapped Puck while giving his blonde haired friend a heated look, which managed to stop most of the sniggering that was going on amongst the group of friends.

"Anyway where was I? Oh that's right I have been thinking…" Puck looked over at Sam, daring him to interrupt him again. When no interruption came he continued on with his spiel. "I have been thinking that since where five awesome musicians…" once again pausing for dramatic effect while seeing if anyone could guess he's awesome idea, when no one could, Puck finished with, "We should start a band"

Puck looked around at the congregated boys willing and waiting for someone to respond and break the silence that had lingered after his proclamation. It surprised everyone when Ryder was the first person to break the silence.

"But I've got football practice in twenty minutes!"

Everyone turned to look at Ryder with matching bewildering expressions, before Puck once again responded. "Not right this second Ryder. Damn man no wonder you were cat fished so easily."

"PUCK, Knock it off man!" Finn quickly rebuked his Jewish counterpart.

"Ok my bad" Puck apologised before continuing, "What I meant was that we sounded kick-ass the other day and now that there's no more Glee Club this year…" Puck turned to Finn before adding, "New Directions was totally robbed by the way!" Finn just gave his friend a small nod of recognition before urging him to continue.

"Anyway since we all have so much apparent free time, even though me and the Finn-man are doing our thing at University of Lima, we could still have time for a band; and like I mean we all know Finn's studying to become a music teacher but has anyone actually seen him go to any classes, college is awesome!"

"As much as I like talking about my college course that is so flexible and easy it's unheard of, maybe we should get back to the point" Finn interrupted his best friends ramblings about the weirdness of the his college schedule.

"Right…So Band who's in my brothers?" The others had rarely seen Puck this excited about anything, other than picking up women.

"Well since I'm basically finished everything required for my classes before I graduate, I guess I'm in," Blaine said while raising his hand.

"Hell yes! Warbler's in what about you Sammy boy?" Puck questioned while looking over at the person in question, Sam ummed and arhed for a while before responding to Puck's question. "Well since I probably won't be graduating, I'll need something to do so yeah count me in."

Puck then turned his attention to Ryder before adding, "What about you, Hotshot? In or out?" Ryder just simply shrugged his shoulders and with an air of nonchalance responded, "Yeah sure why not."

"That's the spirit boy's! Looks like we got ourselves a band" Finn interrupted Puck's exuberance, "Hey what about me?"

"I didn't need to ask you, I already knew you were going to say yes"

"Maybe not…I could've said no," pouted Finn.

"And miss being a part of the awesomeness that's going to be the Puckerman Experience!"

"Sorry I change my mind if that's the name of the band then I'm out!" declared Sam, which was met by a chorus of agreements from the rest of the boys about the suitability of the name.

"Alright settle down! How about this we leave the name for now and we can brainstorm a name later? Also while where on the subject of ideas for the band, I should probably mention step two of my three step master plan."

"Just get on with it!" all four of the other boys exclaimed in unison.

"Fine! Step one was form a band with your best bro's, so check. Step two enter and win a battle of the bands competition and check on that one as well. Then finally the third and final step, ride the wave of fame and fortune all the way to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame baby."

"Wait what did you just say?" Finn looked at his friend hoping that he had heard him wrong and that he didn't just say that he entered them into a Battle of the Bands competition.

"I said can't you just see us up there at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame rocking out in front of thousands of screaming fans…"

"No before that. Step two you said win a Battle of the Bands competition!"

"Oh that. Yeah I entered us into the seventh annual Lima, Ohio Battle of the Bands competition at The Lazy Sombrero Bar and Grill" Puck answered Finn's question with a nonplussed expression wondering why the others seemed to be worried over this particular detail.

"What the hell, Puckerman were not ready any competitions let alone playing in front of a live audience!" groaned Sam as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. Puck stood there staring at the group listening to their groans of disapproval, before responding, "Come on I thought you guys would be happy?"

"Puck you entered us into a competition for bands and we've only played together once. Yet were going to have to go up against bands that have been playing together for years" explained Finn.

Puck just looked at everyone wondering what the problem was, because as he saw it they may only have played together once as a band, but that once was full of magic that most bands strive whole careers to achieve. "Please we got this guy's sure we may be a little green, but I can't be the only one who felt alive when we played together the other day."

The others found their friend's excitement and enthusiasm about their band contagious so only with a few more slight misgivings each one found themselves agreeing to Puck's plan.

"So what song are we doing for the competition?" queried Sam.

Puck looked around the room a bit nervously as he responded; "Um, actually the thing about the song is…" after a slight pause puck quickly mumbled the rest under his breath, "Ithastobeanoriginalsong."

"Say again, Puckerman!" Blaine said sternly.

"Fine! It has to be an original song, ok!" exclaimed Puck throwing his hands in the air.

The revelation of this particular news sent the other four boys into a rabble of conjecture and unease. A couple of them even tried leaving the choir room that caused Puck to go to the drastic measure of locking the choir room door.

"Puck do realise how much time and effort goes into writing an original song?" Blaine said while running his hand through his hair, perplexed at how Puck could be so naïve and enter them into an original song competition.

"I realise that. Thank you Blaine!" Puck fired back sarcastically. "This is why I plan on employing someone who is a song writing genius"

Blaine puffed out his chest with pride and lifted his head high while he fixed his perfectly gelled hair. He didn't realise Puck thought this highly of him and his musical abilities, as he would always join in with everyone else in complaining that he sang too much. "As much as I appreciate your praise and support Puck, even someone as gifted as myself couldn't get this done in a day"

"Well lucky for us then, I wasn't talking about you" Puck simply replied back.

Puck almost started laughing as he watched Blaine stand there with his mouth hanging open as he was finding it hard to comprehend what Puck had told him. Blaine was staring into space muttering about who could be more of a musical prodigy than himself when Sam came forward and said, "While Blaine tries to revaluate the meaning of his life, can you just tell us who this supposed genius is so we can get started?"

"Will do Sammy-boy. The genius I'm talking about is none other than our resident not so little drummer boy, my personal wingman; Maverick to my goose, my brother from another mother…FINN!" announced Puck trying his best to imitate a sports broadcaster.

Finn, who was busy leafing through some sheet music that had been left behind on the piano in the choir room, whipped his head around at the sound of his name being mentioned.

"FINN!" "ME!" Blaine and Finn both yelled at the same time both with matching perplexed expressions.

"Yes that's right helmet head, with my boy Finn's kickass songs and the sexy, manly charisma which will be coming mostly from me, and some from you guys; were going to the top" Puck looked around at the group confused as to why they weren't as excited as he was.

"First of all Helmet head, what the hell is that?" Blaine questioned

"Your hair…the amount of hair gel you have in your hair is strong enough to build a house on..."puck logically explained before continuing, "Do you style it that way each morning? Or do you take it off like a hat before you go to bed?"

"Wait that's not your real hair?" a confused Sam asked while looking back and forth between Blaine and Puck.

Blaine turned to Sam with a perplexed look on his face and said, "What? Of course this is my real hair. I like to use gel because without gel my hair gets a bit out of control and using gel enables me to have control over my hair, hence why I use it."

Before Puck could launch into another one of his crude monologues about the other less reputable use for gel, Finn decided to cut in. "Um, as much as I would love to sit here and talk about hair products and gossip; I think we should get back to our original conversation, Puck you know I can't write us an original song by tomorrow."

"Finn's right Puckerman his original song might have been good enough for the show choir circuit, but this is mainstream we need something that rocks. No offence Finn" added a still annoyed Blaine.

Puck stormed over to where his best friend was standing behind the piano. "Fuck you Finn! And fuck everyone else, especially Blaine..."

"HEY!" a chorus of replies came from everybody else in the room.

"I'm not going to let you wuss out on me this time. You do this every time bro, right when you're on the verge of greatness you suddenly press the self destruct button…why?" Puck looked straight at Finn wanting nothing over than to understand what drove his usually outgoing, boisterous, and happy best friend to slink back into the safety of his shell whenever things got tough.

"Puck I told you those songs I wrote are not meant for anyone else to see or hear. They're all extremely personal and anyway how are we going to win with one of my songs when we fucking lost at Nationals using one of my songs and that was one of the better ones."

"First of all we didn't lose because your song wasn't good enough; we lost because Mr Schue only gave us 24 hours to prepare…"

"And how long do we have now Puck huh! 24 hours! Maybe it would just be better if Blaine wrote the song" a clearly melancholy Finn interrupted.

"Finn's right and I already have the perfect song and of course it relies heavily on my sublime vocals, Sam go fetch me a wind machine" Blaine rattled off clearly unperturbed by the current conversation between Finn and Puck. Sam turned around to go look for a wind machine for Blaine even though he had no clue what a wind machine was or even if McKinley had one.

"First of all if you leave this room trouty mouth I will personally throw out your entire collection of lip balms…" Puck continued satisfied as he watched Sam sullenly retreating back to his chair in the choir room. "Secondly ignore the Warbler Baby if it was up to him we'd all be card carrying members of the Blaine Anderson Fan Club; I swear Warbler you got a bigger ego than Berry."

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted was that we didn't lose because we didn't have good enough songs, or even because Berry tried to mount you live on stage, we lost because we didn't prepare" Everyone was standing there stunned at the words of wisdom spilling from their friends mouth. None of them used to seeing or hearing their usually crude talking, badass friend be the one to speak so eloquently.

"There's only so many times that you can pull gold nuggets out of your ass before you start pulling out turds" and just like that the spell was broken and the eloquent Puck was once again plain old Noah Puckerman.

"Seriously I'm surprised we won as many competitions as we did, because we always left it up to the last minute to prepare because usual Glee Club practices consisted of Mr Schue trying to relive his glory days, Finn here staring at Rachel and when Rachel wasn't staring at Finn she was storming out over lack of solo's. Then sue and the Cheerio's scheming every two seconds to bring us down with inside help from Santana and me secretly hitting on Quinn, Quinn secretly hitting on me back. Anytime there was a silence, we had Mercedes doing her "hell to the no" and I'm Aretha dammit shtick. We also had to endure Tina crying at the drop of a hat and Artie behaving like he'd been possessed by a dead rapper. Last but not least random people appearing for one or two classes and then disappearing again only to miraculously return when we inexplicably needed extra members right before a competition. You'd think after not having enough members the first time we would have fixed that problem but no, it makes me wonder if math is another subject Mr Schue is crap at."

"And that's what you missed on Glee" Sam said talking into an imaginary camera. Everyone turned and looked at Sam who was looking back at them, Sam's expression matching the bewildered one of his friends.

"What? I saw them do that on some TV show once after they recapped an episode. The strange thing was the narrator of that show sound a lot like Mr Schue, weird huh!"

"Anyway! The point is you have a gift Finn and you need to stop letting your insecurities get the better of you". Puck moved over and stood over in front of his friend to make sure that Finn was seeing how sincere he was trying to be. "Your better than this town Finn and the sooner you believe that the better, now go take a walk or something cause I'm giving you ten minutes to think it over, if your ready to put on some big boy pants" Puck said before walking back to the others.

Finn went to grab his stuff when he stopped and noticed the choir room trophy cabinet and was hit with a tidal wave of different emotions. As his eyes scanned across all the different trophies New Directions had accumulated he couldn't help but have a feeling of pride wash over him. If you asked him in that very moment what he was feeling he probably wouldn't be able to tell you. But as his eyes scanned across the different pictures of Glee Club moments he stopped on a picture of himself and Rachel standing in the McKinley High hallway under a congratulations banner fresh from their Nationals win. Finn couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face as he gazed down at himself immortalised in the picture, the smile and emotions that were plain to see on Finn's face in the picture hit Finn rather hard, he could remember that day like it was yesterday.

Finn remembered the euphoria he felt standing on stage and hearing New Directions name announced in first place and not only did that euphoria not dissipate it strengthened to an almost out of body experience, which culminated in the emotions he felt standing in that hallway alongside the love of his short life basking in their combined triumph.

Now Finn had felt elation before, like throwing a pass for a touchdown in the championship game or even kissing Rachel for the first time. But the feeling Finn felt at that time was like throwing a hundred passes for touchdowns in the dying seconds of a Super Bowl all at the same time. He could honestly say in that moment he, Finn Hudson was truly happy. Finn remembered back to what his grandfather use to say to him that whatever he found to do make sure to do it with all your heart and soul.

While he was reminiscing Finn saw a picture of the current Glee club and remembered back to what he said to Marley in the hall when he said that he was sick of feeling like a loser and a failure and that this school brought out those memories and emotions in him. So what was he going to do about it? Was he going to do what he's been doing his whole life and throw in the towel and run the other way and be a Lima mechanic his entire life? Or was he going to finally start practicing what he's been preaching and grow a pair (to borrow one of Pucks crude sayings). Life had taught Finn that life itself is a fragile and treasured commodity and with the events of Georgia still weighing on him he was reminded of a quote his mum used to say to him.

"_**Life isn't about FINDING yourself. Life is about CREATING yourself"**_

So what exactly did he have to lose? Finn felt a new sense of resolve spread throughout his body. "Fuck Lima, Fuck McKinley and Fuck the nobodies of this town!" Finn thought to himself… "I'll be damned if I don't at least try and get out of this town…this town doesn't define me, I define me, dammit!"

Finn along with his newfound determination and inspiration marched back over towards his still gathered friends. "I DON'T NEED BIG BOY PANTS! I'M A MAN DAMMIT!" Finn yelled at the group interrupting Sam who was five minutes into a word-by-word, scene by scene re-enactment of the movie Avatar that he started when Ryder had the audacity (in Sam's opinion) to say he had never seen it and didn't know what all the fuss was about.

"So there's this guy who's paralysed from the waist down just like Artie…oh and his name is Jake Sully and he was a former US Marine…Oh! And did I mention the year was 2154..."

"Wait…What?" Sam questioned, which seemed to break Puck and Ryder from their twin states of stunned comas, meanwhile Blaine sat there happily nodding along and saying, "And then what happened?"

"I've got something to say!" Finn announced

"THANK YOU MOSES/THANK YOU JESUS!" both Puck and Ryder exclaimed in unison. Which caused Sam to give his two friends a look of you better not be about to dis the icon that is James Cameron and the shining light of modern age film making that is Avatar.

"I mean…you wanted to ask us something Finn" Puck said trying desperately to change the subject.

"Yes I wanted…."

"Hold on, hold on! Sam didn't even get to the part where they meet the blue aliens yet!" Blaine interrupted with a worried look on his face.

Just as Puck was about to say something to Blaine, Sam piped in first saying, "Don't worry Blaine, these people just don't appreciate the modern classics like we do. Come over tonight and we can watch my new copy of Avatar: The Directors Cut with an extra eight hours of unseen footage and a bonus disc of director commentary by James Cameron all on crystal clear Blu-ray HD. If that doesn't seal the deal for you I know something that will. I'll put the commentary on mute and I'll commentate the entire movie for you while doing the voice of James Cameron."

Sam proceeded to jump on top of the nearest table and stretch his arms out wide and shout while doing his best James Cameron impression, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

"BRILLIANT! SIMPLY BRILLIANT!" Blaine shouted while clapping excitingly and looking frantically between the other guys in the room, wondering why they weren't as enthusiastic of Sam's re-enactment of the speech James Cameron did when he won the Best Director Academy Award. "Oh and yes, I will definitely be there! Meet at my place around seven? I'll provide the chips and dip"

"Will do buddy. Just as long as the dips gluten free, you know how sensitive I am to gluten products after six at night…it makes me all bloated and gassy" Sam replied back just as excited as Blaine was.

"Don't worry Sammy this new dip range my mum buys contains all organic and gluten free ingredients with a touch of lemon to help keep the old vocal chords all silky smooth, so you can be ready to bust out into song at a moments notice and I know that you always feel better after some lemon water." Rambled Blaine

Blaine and Sam continued rambling backwards and forwards in their own little bromance world while Ryder leaned over to Puck and whispered, "Should Kurt be worried and what the hell is gluten?"

Puck turned to look at Ryder and shrugged his shoulders and whispered back, "Beats me, bro." They both turned to Finn and silently gave him the look of are you going to help us out here man.

So Finn finally spoke up interrupting the little love fest between Sam and Blaine, "Anyway! As I was going to say was is that I'm sick of letting fear dictate my life. Now I don't know about you guys but I don't particularly want to spend my life fixing cars in Lima Ohio; and I'm not going to let other peoples delusions and insecurities control my life. So who's with me in becoming the masters of their own destinies and saying, FUCK YOU! To the man on the street, FUCK YOU! To the establishment and FUCK YOU! To anyone else who says it cannot be done, because they shouldn't be interrupting the people who are doing it.

I remember a quote from Mark Twain that was a favourite of my mothers that says, the two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why and today is that day. Today is the day I found out my purpose on this earth. I have a gift! Each and everyone one of us have a gift and I'm sick of wasting it.

So I'm going to work my ass off in the few hours we have left and then I'm going to rock out on stage like there's no tomorrow and then I'm going to hold up the trophy or whatever the hell it is they give you when we win first place! So who's with me?" A chorus of hell yeahs reverberated around the choir room as each guy enthusiastically joined together behind Finn, their friend.

"Hell Yes! That's what I'm talking about! Nice work Hudson. That's why you're a leader, and that's why you're our quarterback! I would follow you into bloody war, bro!" a happy slightly emotional Puck encouraged his best friend.

"Um Puck are you tearing up?" questioned a surprised Blaine.

"What? No! I'm just incredibly happy my main man the Finnster aka Finny D finally found some gumption and pulled on his first pair of big boy pants. I'm so proud, it feels like it was only yesterday Finn was sitting here in the choir room shouting at the gods, WHY ME, WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS AGONY!"

"That was yesterday, and Finn wasn't screaming to the gods he was screaming at Sue Sylvester who made him help out the lunch staff in the cafeteria and then incited the now infamous McKinley High Food Fight of 2015. We lost a lot of good soldiers that day." Sam reminisced.

"I now have an even greater respect for Marley's mum after that unfortunate incident" Finn told the group.

"Um guys, as much as I loved that rousing speech and all the amazing pro-bro feelings floating around we still need a song" Ryder reminded the group who had gone off on a massive tangent.

"Don't worry guys…" Finn said while pulling out a large leather bound black notebook from his bag before he continued while holding said book up for everyone to see. "I have the perfect song for the competition right here. So if anyone has plans for the next twenty-four hours cancel them, because we have some serious rehearsing to do if where not going to be a laughing stock up on that stage."

"Oh my God! It's like Rachel's possessed Finn's body" Sam joked.

"Huddy wishes Berry possessed his body…" Puck joked back before continuing. "Before we get started some ground rules. Okay rule number one…" Puck said while turning his entire attention towards Blaine. "Rule number one is absolutely and I mean absolutely no Katy Perry will be sung. Deal!"

Everybody and also eventually and also still reluctantly Blaine included all agreed to band rule number one.

While still staring directly at Blaine, Puck continued on his list of band rules. "Rule number two is we will look and act like the badasses we are, not I repeat not like the love child of Pee-Wee Herman and the grandpa character from the 1988 movie 18 Again!"

"Are all these band rules going to be about me?" queried an annoyed and slightly miffed Blaine.

"No there not...but there is one more that you need to take on board and this time I borrow a rule from the Cat Whisperer herself Brittany. So Blaine rule number tres…" Puck said while holding up three fingers, "That's three in…"

"Three in Spanish! I know Puck I did take Spanish just like you! Now continue" Blaine interrupted rather impatiently.

"Settle down Warbler!" reprimanded Puck.

"Now where was I…Oh that's right rule number three is that band member Blaine Anderson is strictly forbidden from wearing any type of products in his hair."

"WHAT? WHY?" shouted a freaked out Blaine.

"Because where going for Rock 'n' roll not boy band!"

"Fine how about I only use about 80% of the product I usually use?"

"No!"

"Okay! How about 60%?"

"Still no" Puck countered back.

"50% &amp; that's my final offer?" bargained a desperate Blaine

"Blaine do you even know how negotiations work?" Puck chuckled to himself as he leaned back against the piano.

"Okay, Okay here's my absolute bargain basement offer! 40% of product in my hair and I'm allowed to wear MY choice of bowtie with an onstage outfit!"

Finn had finally had enough of the negotiations between Puck and Blaine and stepped in. "That's enough guy's! Here's the deal, Blaine you will only use 30 to 35% product and I will allow you, your own choice of outfit during a performance and Puck how about I take over from here, deal?"

Both Puck and Blaine answered back with, "Fine!" even though Blaine also added while mumbling, "Even though I'm going to have a bigger Afro than Jacob Ben Israel, but whatever."

Finn now turned his attention back towards the whole group and said, "The only real rule we need is that this…" Finn motioned with his hands to everyone standing in attendance. "Is a band, which means a group of people. So this is not only Puck or my journey it's our collective journey. So we're going to be different from other bands whereas they're stuck in one sound, one vision their entire careers, where going to utilise our diversity. We can all play multiple instruments and we all have voices that blend well with a variety of genres, so where not going to have a fixed lead singer. So we're going to do rock, country, pop, blues and any other genre of music we can get away with. Because even though we're going to be rock stars where musicians first; so whose with me and whose ready to get this original song down for the competition?"

The choir room reverberated with the shouts of confirmation from each band member, which resulted in Finn letting out a satisfied smile before adding. "Alright then! Blaine, Sam, Puck, Ryder here's what I need you guy's to do…."


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everybody liked chapter 3. This is chapter 4 it got rather long so I split it into 2 chapters so the Battle of the Bands will be next chapter. Anyway I wonder if anybody can pick out the Anchorman &amp; How I Met Your Mother references in this chapter, shouldn't be too hard there rather blatant. So once again all Glee stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. Please read, enjoy and review, until next time have a good one… **

**Columbus, Ohio**

Finn sat down on the park bench outside Columbus General Hospital just soaking in the sunshine of the day. It was weird to Finn that everything to him now looked beautiful and at the same time a lot of the things he thought mattered now seemed rather childish or insignificant. He rubbed his hand over his arm where a cotton swab was still taped to his arm from when the doctors had taken numerous blood tests; as he was sitting there he thought of the events that had lead him here.

Where was here exactly? Here was the Columbus General Hospital. The only hospital that Finn could go to that was still close to Lima and still far enough away so that anyone he knew (i.e. his mother) wouldn't be around to recognise him. Also it helped that the hospital in Columbus was only an hour and a half's drive to where the Battle of the Bands competition was being held.

Finn knew that he had scared Puck and his other friends the other day when he almost fainted in the choir room. He had tried to play it off as no big deal, but truth be told, it wasn't just his friends he was lying to, he was also lying to himself. Over the past couple of weeks he had started feeling lethargic and nauseous as well as experiencing severe migraines, bloody noses and some minor memory lapses. The whole thing felt like déjà vu to Finn. These were the exact same symptoms he had experienced in Georgia and he had thought he had beaten them but now he didn't want to even contemplate the notion that they might be coming back.

Finn had even got in trouble with Carole a few times when she had come home to find Finn sleeping in the middle of the day without having done anything around the house and also missed a shift at Burt's Garage. They had gotten into an argument because Finn told his mother to stop yelling because he had a migraine; which Carole automatically believed meant that he had been out drinking with Puck (which he often used an excuse for his headaches). Carole started berating Finn about how it was time he grew up and even used the Rachel card that was, did he think this was how the man that Rachel would want should be acting.

Finn was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of laughter. He looked across the park he was sitting in and noticed a young couple sitting together on a picnic blanket enjoying each other's company and the midday sunshine. They were obviously boyfriend and girlfriend and Finn continued to watch, as the young lady looked at her male suitor with such awe and admiration. Even though this particular couple looked nothing like Rachel and himself, Finn couldn't help but picture himself and Rachel sitting there on that blanket lost in each other, as if they were the only two people in existence.

It had been months since he had last talked to Rachel and that alone, even if you excluded everything else was killing him. This was killing him because even though all their friends would tease them for constantly making out, which was, if Finn was being honest, a pretty damn amazing part of being Rachel's boyfriend. It wasn't what Finn loved the most about his relationship with Rachel. What a lot of people their friends included didn't know was that Finn and Rachel would spend hours upon hours. Talking and laughing and just generally spending time together and that was what Finn loved the most. Finn looked down at the seat across from him on the park bench where he noticed someone had left a newspaper.

The newspaper just happened to be opened up on the entertainment section and Finn's eye was drawn to a large advertisement promoting the Broadway musical Funny Girl and it's newest leading lady, Rachel Berry. Finn couldn't even begin to describe to you the immense feelings of absolute pride, happiness and love that were flowing through him right at that moment. This was what it had all been for. All the heartache, all the tears and fights, putting Rachel on the train to New York, letting her walk out of his life; it had all been worth it because she did it, she really did it. Rachel Berry the Glee Club loser. The outcast with the big Jewish nose had shown all those people who had belittled, degraded or just outright dismissed her that she, Rachel Berry was what she always said she was…a star.

Before he had even realised what he was doing, Finn had pulled out his phone and brought up Rachel's contact details. He wasn't even sure if Rachel had kept the same contact information when she had moved to New York or if she had changed her number but he was hoping the number he had was still valid. Finn wasn't sure what he was even going to say to her and he didn't want to put any undue pressure on Rachel seeing as she probably had enough of that with getting ready for Funny Girl. So he finally decided on sending her a text message instead, so it would be up to her if she responded or not, but Finn felt that he had to send her something congratulating her on capturing her dream role. So after much internal deliberation Finn finally decided on the following message:

_**I know it's been a long time since you have heard from me but I had to congratulate you on landing Funny Girl. I know I'm probably not your favourite person right now. This is why I had to let you go to New York alone, cause you're a star Rachel. I can't tell you how proud and extremely happy it makes me that the rest of the world is finally starting to see just how bright of a star you really are. I just hope because I know I have no right to ask. But I hope there's still an empty seat somewhere in the theatre for someone who once had the honour of being your boyfriend on opening night. ~ Finn**_

Before he could change his mind, Finn pressed send. Just like that the message, olive branch, peace offering or whatever you wanted to call it was beamed into cyberspace. Already travelling through the information superhighway to the one person who would always be the most important person in the world to Finn…little Rachel Berry.

Finn was interrupted from his musings over whether sending the text was the right move or not by his phone beeping to let him know he had a message. To say Finn was shocked was an understatement, cause he only sent Rachel that text five minutes ago and she couldn't possible have replied that quickly. Finn pulled out his phone and opened up the message and realised it wasn't from Rachel but rather from Puck…

_**Hudson, where the hell are you man? The competition starts in a few hours and we can't have a band without a drummer. So hurry up and get your late ass over here, cause the sooner we win the sooner we become rock stars baby. ~ Puck**_

Finn looked down at his watch and realised what the time was. He had a little over two hours to get to the venue. Not wanting to be late, Finn jumped up making sure he grabbed all his belongings and ran towards his car and speeding off. As Finn pulled out of the hospital car park he took one last look in the rear-view mirror of his car and watched as the Oncology sign of the hospital disappeared from view as he rounded the corner.

* * *

**New York**

The sounds of people eating, drinking and generally having a good time could be heard echoing around the upscale New York restaurant. But not everyone in this particular establishment was having a good time. Rachel Berry even though dressed for a night out cast a lonely figure as she cooled her heels sitting at the bar nursing a drink. She didn't know what was driving her crazier, the insistent noise of couples and families being together, or the drum of her fingers as she rhythmically tapped them across the top of the bar. After another glance at her watch, Rachel realised what definitely was making her crazy and it had nothing to do with her current environment. Rather the current whereabouts of a certain good-looking NYADA Teachers Aid that she currently calls her boyfriend. Boyfriend is that what Brody was? Her boyfriend…could someone in an open relationship class the other person as their boyfriend/girlfriend? Either way her current partner or whatever the new age politically correct term is, was nearly two hours late and anybody who knows Rachel Berry, knows that Rachel is not the most patient person.

Just as Rachel took the last sips of her drink and went to flag the inattentive bartender for another drink, she caught sight of someone sitting beside her at the bar in her peripheral vision that gained her attention.

"It's a crime that such a beautiful woman as yourself should be drinking alone. Please allow me to remedy the situation and keep you company and buy you a drink." Rachel turned to see who was talking to her and almost spat out the last remnants of her drink all across the bar.

While trying to overcome her coughing fit from almost having her drink shoot out her nostrils. She noticed the guy who was not so subtly trying to pick her up looked exactly like the Paul Rudd character in the Anchorman movies, Brian Fantana. His resemblance to the fictional character consisted from the exact same facial hair moustache to the nineteen seventy's brown suit.

"I'm actually waiting on…" Rachel was interrupted from her polite rebuttal of the stranger by the absolute stench coming from the man. "I'm sorry but what the hell is that smell?"

The man just smirked and said, "Yeah I thought you'd like that. It's something I picked up in my travels. It's called, Sex Panther!"

"Sex Panther? It's making my eyes water!" Rachel replied while struggling to see and also not to vomit.

"Yeah it does that and that's not the only thing it makes wet…if you get my drift." He said while moving closer to Rachel.

"Does that line actually work on anyone?" questioned the still struggling to breathe brunette.

"Works in about one in three thousand tries. It gets me better results than the naked man move."

"Oh! Please God, Barbra and every Broadway diva known to mankind! Don't! Whatever you do, don't do the naked man," pleaded Rachel.

"Don't worry darling I only pull out that move when I need to hit a home run, and believe me…" the stranger from the bar said while licking his lips and running his eyes repeatedly up and down Rachel's body. "I'm a guy who loves to play the bases before I HIT my home runs," continued the extremely creepy guy and added extra emphasis and really unneeded body movements to the word hit.

Rachel shuddered just thinking about this guy and his lame pick-up lines, and wondered what she must of done so wrong that she was cursed like this. She went to temple with her dads routinely, well at least more regularly than Noah attended. So why was she cursed so badly that she always attracted with the exception of Finn. The creepiest guys like Jacob Ben Israel and this guy who looked like he stepped straight out of a time machine from nineteen seventy-five and fell straight into a vat of God awful pungent Sex Panther cologne. The very person in question who started talking again interrupted Rachel from her self-degrading inner monologue.

"My name's Joey Wonderson, beautiful, but you can call me Mr Wonderful and I'll show you some wonder tonight baby…" said an extremely slimy Joey. Then added after looking at Rachel quizzically, "Hey do I know you from somewhere, because you look awfully familiar? And I don't forget a face…especially a face as beautiful as yours"

Surely that couldn't of been his real name thought Rachel, unless if his parents really hated him. As she was wondering to herself if that pun about his last name ever actually worked for this poor individual, she heard him ask if he knew her from somewhere and freaked out. Of course this guy would recognise Rachel Berry future Broadway star. He must be a wannabe actor from the sounds of his very obvious stage name and of course being associated with the acting fraternity. He would've been exposed to such an audacious casting choice of a young ingénue from Lima, Ohio; picked from obscurity to play the iconic role of Fanny Brice in the timeless classic, Funny Girl.

"I'm sure you have heard of me, Joseph. Seeing as I'm already if you believe the very good people at one of the brightest rising stars about to undertake a leading role on the Great White Way!" Rachel excitedly explained to Joseph (she couldn't bring herself to utter the man's ridiculous nickname).

"Joseph? Baby please…like I said I'm Mr Wonderful. Only my Amah and Bubbe call me Joseph and I seriously don't want to be thinking about them, when I'm thinking about me and you. Why would I know you from Broadway? Are you a theatre chick, because I haven't seen a Broadway show since my Zayde dragged me to a revival of Fiddler on the Roof when I was a boy?" A puzzled Joseph answered back.

"First of all the correct grammar would be, you and me not me and you. Secondly I will absolutely not call you by that ridiculous name because your parents gave you a wonderful Jewish name because they obviously loved you very much…" Rachel said while adding, "I don't know why" under her breath before continuing. "And why wouldn't you know the future star of Broadway? You're an actor, are you not?"

Joseph's eyes and smirk lit up his face like a Christmas tree after hearing what Rachel said. "Why yes, hot stuff I am indeed an actor, I didn't think a chick like you would be into porn."

"PORN! You're a Porn Star?" an extremely shocked Rachel replied.

"Too right I'm a Porn Star, baby! Nothing really mainstream mind you but quite a few low budget independent straight to the bedroom, as we in the bizz like to say releases. Cause I'm an artist first and foremost and I simply won't do a project unless the story really connects with me. You should watch some of my work. I've done some flicks about a poor little Cabana pool boy Latina from the wrong side of the tracks who has to help out some lonely cougars in order to get his Green Card so he and his family can stay in the US that would really make you think"

"That sounds like it could be written by one of my friends…" Rachel was interrupted from talking by her phone beeping.

Rachel started rifling through her handbag for her phone ready to give that no good Brody a piece of her mind. It surprised her and also didn't surprise her that she kept thinking that Finn Hudson would never stand her up or make her wait two hours for him to show up. But she pushed those thoughts aside as she finally managed to locate her phone. As she was just about to steel herself to show Brody just how ferocious the five foot two Broadway diva could be. She noticed the message wasn't from Brody but rather from the enigma that still casts a large shadow on her heart and soul, Finn Hudson.

Rachel's hands suddenly started getting sweaty and shaky almost causing her to drop her phone. Just as Rachel was able to once again grab a sure hold of her phone, she realised that Joseph was still sitting next to her at the bar staring at her. How was she going to get rid of this guy? So she could read Finn's message in peace. Rachel decided to utilise something's from her acting repertoire to politely ask who would probably be considered Noah Puckerman's idol, Mr Jewish Porn Star to leave her the hell alone.

"Sorry my boyfriend's texting me. He's a big, strong football player and he doesn't really like me talking to other guys," Rachel said while pointing to her phone.

"Just between you and me, there was this one time when we were at this party. My boyfriend the football player had just come back from getting a drink and found this other guy chatting to me. He got so mad that he marched straight over and pinned this poor guy against the wall. I tried to say nothing was going on but my boyfriend punched the guy out anyway." Rachel lied…

Well not really lied but she wasn't going to tell this guy the real story. She and Finn had been at one of the house parties after one of the football games. Finn needing liquid to extinguish his parched throat went in search of libations when another football player from another school cornered Rachel. Who proceeded to try and get rather handsy with Rachel before Finn, Puck and Mike took the pervert outside to show the sleaze ball just what Lima justice looks like.

"Wow! Your boyfriend sounds tough! But then again I like to get rough once and awhile and I haven't had a threesome in a while. Also I'm not opposed to some dude on dude action, tell him to come join us," Joseph said in an extremely creepy manner.

Sick of trying to play it nice and polite with this guy who obviously wasn't getting the message, Rachel decided to let out her inner Angry Diva. So she put her phone down on the bar and turned completely around to face the target of her rage and said. "First of all Joseph! Nineteen Seventy-Five called and they want their outfit back; seriously where have you been for the past forty years living in a cave. Secondly you really need to fire your agent or whoever the hell came up with your God-awful stage name, it sounds like you should be a third rate magician working in Vegas. Thirdly I am a lady and ladies do not associate themselves with gentleman of ill repute like you.

Also if I was ever to have a threesome I can swear to you that you would never ever be one of the participants. Not that I need to have a threesome as I am more than satisfied in the love making department and you wouldn't have the engine or balls to keep up with me. Lastly and I say this for the sake of everyone in this building…go home and take an extremely long shower because I don't care what you call that disgusting cologne, you stink to high heaven!"

A shocked and slightly miffed Joseph just simply downed the rest of his drink and got up to leave, but not before replying. "Whatever, it's your loss! You're not that hot anyway. I don't need to be a Vegas magician baby, I'm magic every damn day. As for not having the engine to keep up with you…" Joseph put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little blue pill before continuing. "The jokes on you baby, because I can go all night long with the help of my little friend here. That stench you're smelling is just all man, baby!"

Joseph took a couple of steps before turning around again and adding one last thing. "You, Jewish girls are too high maintenance anyway…" he stood up tall and straightened out his brown suit before continuing. "Haven't you heard of retro? Besides the look worked for my dad, so why not me, but you know what the difference between my dad and me is? To quote Will Smith…I make this look good!" and then Joseph just simply turned once again and walked off into the crowd.

A bewildered Rachel managed to gain the bartenders attention long enough to order another drink, but this time she needed one with a stronger alcohol content. She needed the liquid courage to steel herself enough to be able to read the message from the man who always seems to have a tight grip on her heart.

Rachel couldn't believe how nervous she was to read a simple text message. She was more nervous to read the text from Finn than when she was waiting on the call to see if she had got the role in Funny Girl. For about the tenth time in a row, Rachel flipped over her phone with her finger poised ready to open the message. But once again her nerves got the better of her and she turned her phone face down again with a sigh and took another sip of her drink.

To any random person walking by, she probably looked like a crazy person continually picking up and dropping her phone. But what those random people wouldn't have realised is that if her outward behaviour looked crazy. Then they would have had her declared insane on the spot if they could hear her debate with her inner self. In truth Rachel probably would have had herself committed because just like when she was debating on whether or not to do that topless scene in that NYADA student film. She could once again see high school Rachel sitting on the stool next to her…knee high socks, reindeer sweater and all. She even had the same pink drink sitting in front of her that real Rachel had. High school Rachel took a sip of her drink and scrunched her face up and said, 'Ugh how can you drink this stuff? And how can you frequent an establishment like this? The smoke in here alone is probably damaging our delicate vocal chords as we speak'

High School Rachel turned and started giggling at real Rachel's stunned expression, 'what's the matter, Rachel? If you can't even talk with yourself how are you ever going to do all those interviews, when you become a star. By the way I take back my earlier statement about your drink preferences. This drink…whatever you call it is really starting to grow on me…' giggled high school Rachel before suddenly yelling out, 'IT'S PINK!'

'Holy Moses! I am insane and is my doppelgänger drunk?' a seriously confused Rachel thought.

'First of all I am a lady Rachel! And ladies do not get drunk, but I may be slightly…' high school Rachel held up her thumb and forefinger really close together before continuing, 'just slightly tipsy. That's a funny word…tipsy…I wonder if the same person who invented the word tipsy, invented whoopsy-daisy too…'high school Rachel giggled to herself. 'Oh and you're not insane Rachel, but don't ask me to comment on if you're crazy or not. Remember our nickname in junior high…Crazy Rachel.

Crazy Rachel, crazy Rachel…man that nickname really annoyed the heck out of me. It didn't help that it was so damn catchy and that when we joined Glee Club it got extended to be…Crazy Rachel and the Loony Tunes.'

Real Rachel reached across for High School Rachel's drink while saying, 'Okay, that's it I think you've had enough'

High School Rachel slapped her hand away before sculling the rest of her drink and replying, 'enough! I'll tell you when I've had enough!'

'Jeez! Take that Finn Hudson you were wrong! Not only am I a needy girl drunk I'm also apparently an aggressive drunk too.' Real Rachel smirked to herself

Real Rachel's smirk was quickly wiped from her face when she saw the most devastating death stare levelled at her by her younger self. 'How Dare You! You take that back right now! I don't care if you are me, I'll come over there and slap you for saying anything bad about Finny'

'Oh my God! I wouldn't have to say anything bad about 'Finny' if he hadn't put me on the damn train on our wedding day!' Real Rachel snapped back

'So that's what this is about, Rachel Berry is still mad at Finn for leaving her. Cry me a river Rachel! Do you see where you are? You're in the city of your dreams and about to embark in your first leading role on a real life Broadway stage. Yes it was a stupid way to go about it. But I never thought I would be so disappointed in myself than I am with you. So you decided to go the old an eye for an eye route and cowardly left Finn while he was sleeping at that Hotel.' High School Rachel accused.

'I'm not talking to you about this right now! Why are you here anyway?' pouted Real Rachel.

'That's right try and ignore me Rachel! You do realise that's impossible right. Considering the fact I'm you and you're me and all. Or are you really crazy because let's face it you've done some weird stuff lately; and I'm here because someone needs to show you the right thing to do'

'Well what should I be doing then?' Real Rachel asked herself.

'For starters you can stop wallowing in self-pity about your poor excuse of a boyfriend standing you up and can be a big girl and open the text message from your ex-boyfriend' Rachel's inner voice taunted her.

'But what if it's bad? What if he's angry and texting to tell me he never wants to see me again, I did leave him alone in that hotel room after one of the best nights of my life' Rachel debated back with herself.

'Why should you, Rachel Berry future Broadway superstar be concerned with whether or not Finn Hudson is angry with you? It's not like you love him still or anything…RIGHT?'

'If I read the message will you shut up?' Real Rachel asked her former self as she once again picked up her phone.

'With pleasure!' High school Rachel turned on her stool back to the bar and yelled out, 'HEY BARKEEP THIS GLASS ISN'T GOING TO FILL ITSELF YOU KNOW!'

Real Rachel looked up startled from her phone after hearing High School Rachel yell. She noticed that once again High School Rachel was sipping from a pink drink. 'How? How did you get another drink? You're not even real!' a perplexed Rachel questioned herself.

High School Rachel just simply smirked, raised the glass to her mouth and took a sip and said, 'I'm a figment of your imagination Rachel. I can do whatever you can imagine. But I keep interrupting you from reading and I've got a standing karaoke date with Barbra Streisand and Patti LuPone, they've asked me to give them some singing tips…so toodles'

Rachel sat there and watched as her former self started waving and while still sipping her pink drink disappeared from view. Rachel thought to herself that those people weren't even dead, before she heard a familiar voice in her head that said. 'Anything is possible, I'm your imagination remember, dumb dumb!'

A wry smile appeared on her face because even in her fantasies she was still a huge theatre geek. Rachel mustered as much courage as she could and finally opened up the message from Finn.

Rachel read the message and then reread it another eight or so times before finally putting her phone back down. Finn Hudson must be magic thought Rachel because how could a few simple words still touch her heart in the most heartfelt of ways. Rachel remembered back to what she said to Finn in the auditorium after they broke up, that he was the first boy who made her feel loved and that she always wanted to end up with Finn. Those words were true then and they're even truer now with the same stumbling blocks still in place.

Even though she had never admitted it to anyone that Finn's rock solid unwavering belief and support of her and her talents; was one of the major driving forces behind her drive to succeed once she was in New York. So there was never any doubt in her mind at least that there would be a seat front and centre with Finn's name on it on opening night. It took Rachel a few moments but she finally decided on what to text back.

_**Finn, it's so good to hear from you, thankyou for your always-steadfast support. Also you don't have to ask because there will be a seat reserved for a Mr Finn Hudson on opening night. I wouldn't be able to go on otherwise. Maybe when your next in NY we could meet and talk…no pressure **__** ~ Rachel **_

Before Rachel could second-guess herself she pressed send on her message. As she was contemplating how Finn would respond to her message she decided one more drink would be in order before heading home. If Brody wasn't here yet he obviously wasn't going to be coming at all. The bartender who looked like he would be right at home on the Jersey Shore once again completely ignored Rachel's attempts to order a drink. He was too busy flirting with a rather busty blonde at the opposite end of the bar. Rachel decided that enough was enough and she could just get a drink at home. So she stood up and grabbed her purse and phone and shoved them into her bag before quickly turning around and slamming into a rather hard male chest.

* * *

The very person who she had run into beat Rachel to picking up her dropped handbag. She looked up to thank the man for picking up her bag and also to apologise for running into him but the words never left her mouth as she saw who she had run into.

"Hey Sexy!" Brody said while giving the still confused Rachel a sly grin.

"Brody?" Rachel had planned on giving her boyfriend a piece of her mind for standing her up but now that they were face to face the words seemed to get lost on the way to her mouth.

"Yeah it's me! Why are you surprised? We had a date tonight didn't we?" an extremely nonplussed Brody answered back.

Rachel looked down at her watch before answering Brody; "We did have a date tonight about two and a half hours ago! Where the hell were you, Brody?"

"Hey ease up on the attitude, gorgeous! You're going to get wrinkles on that face of yours and you know that nobody likes a wrinkly actress. If you must know I had to stay back and help out one of the students who was struggling in Cassandra's advanced tango class." A bored looking Brody quipped back while sitting down on one of the stools at the bar, Rachel just relocated from.

An extremely confused Rachel just stood there and stared at her boyfriend. He was helping out a dance student, Rachel thought to herself. This scenario seemed weird to her considering everybody apart from the extremely dedicated had vacated the NYADA campus due to the two-week semester break. Rachel lout out a loud huff and sat back down at the bar next to Brody. She was too tired from rehearsals and then waiting hours on Brody to get into an in-depth discussion on his whereabouts.

Brody picked up one of the drink coasters off the bar while looking around with a disgusted look on his face turned and said to Rachel. "Can you tell me again why we had to go to this little hole in the wall? You're a Broadway actress now Rachel, you need to be seen at the appropriate places like Sardi's"

Rachel let out another annoyed huff at Brody's comment because she really couldn't see what was the matter with where they were. It wasn't like it was a dive or anything, well if you don't count certain patrons call Joey Wonderson that is. Also Rachel didn't have the heart to tell Brody that the real reason they couldn't go to Sardi's was because that was what Rachel considered hers and Finn's restaurant.

Brody ignorant to Rachel's mood just continued talking, "And the service here sucks! Don't they know who you are? We shouldn't have to wait with these other clowns for a simple dinner!"

A shocked Rachel just sat and looked at Brody because she couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "Brody we've missed our reservation by two and a half hours. Let's just go home and order some takeout, it's been a really long day and I'm tired."

"Nonsense! Late…You're a star now Rachel, late shouldn't even be in your vocabulary. Do you think Barbra Streisand or Meryl Streep were ever on time for anything, events should start only when you arrive." Brody arrogantly declared.

"Now where is the manager of this establishment? So I can enlighten him to the celebrities that his obviously ignorant and uncultured staff have been ignoring" Brody continued.

"Celebrities? Who else is here?" Rachel said looking around excitedly trying to spot the celebrity.

"What are you doing?" Brody laughed

Rachel liked when Brody laughed it was the only time he seemed to truly be himself without hiding behind his cocky debonair exterior. "I'm looking for the other celebrities. Oh do you think its Matt Bomer! I heard he was in town shooting a new Ryan Murphy film" Rachel added excitedly.

"What? No! Well maybe! I don't know he could be here for all I know. But I was talking about us" a now puzzled Brody answered.

"Us? Sorry you've lost me. I know I'm going to be on Broadway, but what have you done? I know a lot of people know NYADA but I don't think being a NYADA Teacher's Assistant constitutes being famous"

"Okay, Okay, so I may not have the acting credits that you do. But I said us because I'm your plus one. Anytime the press or public see you they'll want to know two things. First who and what your wearing…" Brody gave her current attire a once over before continuing. "Like what your wearing tonight. Kurt probably picked it out for you am I right? It's a bit conservative for my taste, you can't be afraid to show a little of that awesome body of yours Rachel. That's what keeps people interested showing them what they could be getting but can't, just like the old saying, 'treat em' mean keep em' keen'.

Secondly they want to know about your love life and specifically who's your hot, sexy boyfriend. Tell me this Rachel who do you see in all the tabloids and newspapers? It's not the boring average looking celebrities, who are only famous for their acting, writing or singing. No, it's the hot, young sexy celebs that make sex tapes and always seem to have a boyfriend/girlfriend and are always appearing on reality TV shows…"

"First of all I'm DEFINITELY not making a sex tape! And secondly what else is their to be famous for if not for your body of work?" a questioning Rachel interrupted.

"Well we can always work on the first thing and to answer your second question just take the last two words off 'Your body of work' and you've got your answer" Brody answered back like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Take two words off…" Rachel mumbled to herself before realising what Brody was insinuating.

"Are you saying it's better to be famous for your body then it is for the work you've done?" Questioned a clearly flabbergasted Rachel Berry.

"I'm not saying anything, I'm mealy explaining how the world of fame and celebrity work in our day and age," a nonplussed Brody answered

"Well if that's the case I don't know if I like or want to be a part of this new age world of fame and celebrity" a now clearly annoyed Rachel said with a bit of malice in her voice.

"That's why you have me to help you…" Brody was distracted from finishing by one of the bartenders walking by.

"HEY! Can you go get the manager for me I'd like to talk to him" Brody called out to the bartender.

The bartender looked annoyed at having been called away from chatting up some obviously inebriated girls from a local college sorority. Who Rachel thought but couldn't be sure were of legal drinking age. The gruff bartender shuffled over to where Brody and Rachel were sitting and replied, "You want the manager? Yeah all right I'll get him for you".

As Rachel watched the bartender walk off in search of the manager, Rachel turned an whispered scathingly at Brody, "What are you doing?"

"I told you! The manager needs to know he can't treat celebrities this way, especially if he ever wants stars of our calibre in his place of business ever again.

Just as Brody finished talking a rather rotund middle aged man with a really unfortunate comb over came over to where the couple were seated.

"Hi, my names Clive Sinclair. How can I help you lovely people tonight?" Clive politely said to Brody and Rachel with a distinct southern accent.

"Yes you can help us! Firstly Clive! Do you know who this is?" Brody said snidely while pointing at Rachel.

"Your lovely girlfriend?" a confused Clive answered

"NO! Well yes…but also this right here is the newest most prestigious performer to ever grace the theatres of Broadway. My girlfriend is heir apparent to the one and only Barbra Streisand and is about to undertake the iconic role of Fanny Brice in the epically anticipated revival of Funny Girl!" an incredulous Brody quipped back as he couldn't believe this man seriously didn't recognise Rachel or himself.

"Wow! You're going to on Broadway and play the lead in Funny Girl? My wife and daughter absolutely adore that movie and Barbra Streisand. Do you think I could possibly get an autograph and maybe a picture with you for my family?" said a shocked Clive.

As Clive and Brody watched an exuberant Rachel leap off the barstool to sign Clive's autograph as well as take a picture. Clive turned and spoke once again to Brody, "Not that I'm not thankful for you pointing out a real Broadway star son, but It still escapes me what exactly it is you want from me".

After Rachel had finished taking a picture and signing an autograph for Clive, Brody unleashed his rebuttal to Clive's confusion on what exactly Brody's point was. "Well sir! As a celebrity you are accustomed to certain things. You have the expectation to be treated favourably and certain rules or social norms now no longer apply to you. So the fact that a pair of celebrities like ourselves…" Brody waved his hand back and forth between himself and Rachel. "Considered to grace your establishment with our presence to eat dinner, means we expect these same considerations here as well; and not the shoddy an rather ordinary service we have received from you and your staff"

"So your displeased with our service towards you this evening? Can I ask what exactly displeased you?" Clive asked Brody.

"Well for starters we have been waiting for an hour for our table to be ready, while your staff continually serves the regular patrons first. So I can tell you Mr Sinclair if you ever want the next Broadway superstar to eat in your restaurant again I expect our entire bill to be paid at your expense and also I expect to eat for free at our next meal and to be seated as soon as we arrive no matter what time of the evening it is when we arrive. Do you understand our displeasure now, Mr Sinclair?" an arrogant and entitled Brody rudely answered.

"What makes you think I'm just going to give you all that, son?"

"I would hate for there to be an article in the New York Times that reads that new Broadway sensation, Rachel Berry wasn't able to take the stage; or even give her best performance because of what she ate at a certain restaurant. Now I'm not an expert on the restaurant business or economic matters but I can assume the rumour and innuendo of less than hygienic food practices would be extremely bad for business," a smirking Brody replied.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Threaten! I would never do such a thing. I'm a lover not a fighter Clive, but I can't help if the media decides to run with a story that has no concrete facts except an eyewitness testimony from an unnamed concerned citizen. So do we have a deal?" A stone cold Brody replied.

Clive having realised Brody had him backed into a corner just simply replied, "deal" before walking off before he did something that southern gentleman don't do, like punch upstart customers. After having got his way Brody stood up from the barstool and started walking out the front door, with a highly embarrassed Rachel following behind.

* * *

Once outside the restaurant Rachel stood in front of Brody who was busy texting someone on his phone, "BRODY! What the hell was that?"

"That my pet, was me giving you everything you deserve because you're a star Rachel Berry. You have to show people that you're a force to be reckoned with instead of the precious little wilting flower from who knows where, Ohio."

Rachel thought to herself that why did it not fill her with immense joy when Brody called her a star; but it was like Barbra Streisand herself giving her a Tony Award when Finn called her a star. Brody talking to her again interrupted her thoughts.

"Come on let's go this way and find a cab home"

"But all the nearest taxi ranks are this way" Rachel said while pointing and heading in the opposite direction.

"So sue me if I might just want to walk a little bit with a hot girl in New York City on a beautiful night like tonight" Brody said while putting his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

Brody and Rachel walked arm in arm for a little bit until they rounded the corner of the restaurant where there was an alley that led between two buildings. Brody stopped them in front of this alley and smirked at Rachel.

"What?" Rachel questioned.

Brody tucked a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear and leaned in close to whisper in her ear, while nodding towards the opening of the alley. "You want to be a little bit naughty and maybe make out a little bit down there."

"BRODY WESTON! I am not making out with you in public!" a scandalised Rachel quickly replied.

The young couple walked a bit further down the road before Rachel heard Brody phone beep in his pocket indicating he just received a message. Brody pulled out his phone and took a quick glance at the message before once again putting his phone away.

"Anything important?" asked Rachel

"No nothing to worry about. Come on let's get you home"

Just as they had continued on for another couple of meters, Brody suddenly pushed Rachel up against the wall of a nearby building and kissed her deeply and passionately. Before Rachel could realise what was happening and regain her bearings a multitude of flashes surrounded the pair. A startled Rachel finally managed to push Brody off her, to then become coherent to the pandemonium unfolding before her.

Surrounding Brody and Rachel was a throng of paparazzi and reporter's yelling and screaming questions at her. There was a time not too long ago that Rachel told Mr Schue that she couldn't wait for the day the paparazzi provoked her. Now living and experiencing the reality she realised a young fame hungry naïve girl made those comments. Rachel tried to push her way through the gathering of paparazzi but was struggling to do so because of being blinded by the multiply camera flashes. All the while still being inundated with questions from the media mob.

"Rachel is it true your adopted?"

"Rachel, since you have two gay dad's, what's your view on gay rights?"

"Are you going to get a nose job?"

"Whose the hunky guy, Rachel?"

"Do you think making out in public is being a good role model for your young fans?"

"Who are you wearing?"

"Are you stalking Barbra Streisand?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Rachel did you pull a Tonya Harding to get your one time understudy Santana to quit, Funny Girl?"

"What should Obama due about peace in the Middle East?"

Rachel had to admit that last question really threw her. Why would you ask a young Broadway actress her views on the Middle East? She hasn't once shown an interest in political matters. Maybe they thought she might be savvy on that particular issue given her Jewish ancestry.

Brody pushed through the surging mob and bundling Rachel into an unseen waiting cab, before yelling at the driver to, "Hit it!" As the cab drove off into the New York night, Rachel buried her face into Brody's shirt.

"Thanks for saving me back there Brody. How did they know where we were? I didn't even know where we were. I'm so embarrassed they got pictures of us like…like that," Rachel tiredly said as she once again buried her face in Brody's Shirt.

Brody just simply held Rachel comfortingly while looking back at the dispersing throng of paparazzi fading into the distance with a sneaky smirk on his face. While muttering, "I have absolutely no idea Rachel, no idea at all. Don't worry your safe now." As he laid back and relaxed in the cab, zoning out to the ambient New York City street noise and the light snores of one Rachel Berry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome one and all again to the newest chapter of my story. I would like to thank everyone for their amazing reviews of the last chapter. It really fuelled me on to write this chapter for you guys. This chapter is even longer than usual and I wonder if anybody will notice my homage to the Brady Bunch movie in this chapter. So once again all the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

**Lima, Ohio**

How dare he. He had no right to try and tell me what to do with my own damn money. It wasn't even his money, it was money left to me by my mother. I gave up everything for him. Everything he asked, I always said, "Yes Sir!" with no arguments. I even gave up the only thing that made me happy since my mother passed, my fiancé Paul Atwood. I attended all the best schools like he wanted, got perfect grades like he wanted, I even went and got my MBA from Stanford so I could show him I was good at business. I even spent six years running the Australian division of his damn company to show him I was worthy of his admiration.

But no, apparently all of that means absolutely nothing to my father. Apparently if you don't have a penis you have no right to run a fortune 500 company. I know my father's old school but seriously hasn't he heard of Mary Barra CEO of General Motors, Meg Whitman from Hewlett-Packard or Virginia Rometty CEO of IBM, newsflash pops it's 2015 not 1960 and you're sure as hell not Don Draper.

She liked her brother Steve, she really did and she wished him all the success in the world. But what did he have that she didn't? That's right the anatomy of a male. Eleanor remembered when she was younger and she would go running into her father's office all excited to show him the A+ she received on her latest test at school. Only to be told, "That's nice honey now go play with your dolls, because Owen was telling me what college's he was looking at."

That was an extremely sore point for Eleanor not because she felt neglected but because of her older brother Owen. Owen Knight was the first-born son of William and Martha Knight. He was an only child until ten years later, William and Martha welcomed twins into the world. A boy and a girl named Steven and Eleanor Knight. Her brother Steven was born three minutes earlier than her so even though she was a twin she was still considered the baby of the family. Both Steven and Eleanor or Ellie as her older brother dubbed her totally adored Owen. Owen was always the best student, best athlete, best brother until he wasn't.

Everybody in the world knows where they were on September 11, 2001, especially the Knight family. Ellie remembers that day like it was yesterday, she was fourteen at the time and her and her brother Steve were watching TV at home. Her father was in his office and her mother was on the phone with her assistant organising some charity event. Owen who had just started in a position of director within their father's company once he had finished his College degree; was in New York attending a meeting on behalf of their father on the 105th floor of the World Trade Centre. Ellie can remember the show they were watching cutting away to a breaking news bulletin. The moment the reporter said a plane had crashed into one of the towers of the World Trade Centre; it was not only the day the world changed but also the day the world changed for the entire Knight family.

After that tragic day with the loss of their brother the family was never the same. Their father while never the most affectionate man withdrew into his shell and became all business all the time. Her mother withdrew from being the outgoing socialite she once was and reverted to a housewife until the day she died. Ellie was shipped off to attend a prestigious boarding school in Sydney, Australia near where her mother's parents lived. Steve was sent to another elite boarding school in London, England. At her young age, Ellie thought being sent away meant she had done something wrong. Which was one of the reasons behind her drive and desire to prove herself to her father.

"Earth to Ellie…anybody home!" the sound of her best friend Nikki McCloud's voice snapped her out of her reminiscing.

"Yeah…sorry what were you saying again?" Ellie replied back to her friend.

"Come on Ellie! The idea of coming to this bar was supposed to help you forget about your dad and to reinvigorate your spirits."

"Yeah, I know I guess I'm still just a bit angry I guess. I've been waiting for this inheritance from my mother since I was sixteen. When I got access to it when I was twenty-one did I go and throw it away on guys, cars and booze? No I invested it and now that I have a business proposal for what to do with the money, what does he say…NO!" Ellie angrily responded to her friend.

"I still don't understand why you need your father's approval anyway. It's your money, Ellie"

"I don't need his approval. I guess I just wanted him to say to me, nice job Ellie or anything really. By the way where the hell are we and what's with all this stuff everywhere?" Ellie asked her friend, while throwing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well Ms Knight I promised you I would show you a traditional small town bar when I suggested drinking away your sorrows; and what better bar to show you then one in my former hometown of Lima, Ohio. This rather benign establishment is called, The Lazy Sombrero Bar and Grill. Where you can drink yourself silly with tequila while grilling any animal the inhabitants of these parts can get their hands on. It's a place I bet you and your fellow vegan loving New Yorkers have never even heard of. As for all the people setting up the sign outside said there having a battle of the bands thing here tonight. Hey who knows maybe you might find some new exciting up and coming artist for your label" Ellie's friend Nikki excitedly said before drinking more of her drink.

"What label? It's just a proposal at the moment and I've got the business side figured out but I need someone who can handle the creative side. Know any good people who can get me amazing artists and music?" lamented Ellie while finishing off her drink.

"Sorry I don't know anybody, but if you want an amazing party planned for any of your events, then I'm your girl!" replied Nikki while also finishing her drink.

The two friends sat and chatted over a few drinks and some appetizers as Nikki tried to show her friend a good time. When inspiration struck Nikki to what might be a fun evening for Ellie.

"Hey why don't we stick around for the band competition tonight? You never know it might be fun." Nikki asked as she looked over at her reluctant friend.

"No Nikki I'm already depressed! Listening to tone deaf bumpkins from the country will just make me depressed even more."

"Come on…live a little…you never know some of the contestants could surprise you and actually be good. By the way Lima is not a country town, its a small town there is a difference, Ms New York City!" pleaded Nikki

"Okay, fine we'll stay…happy?" Ellie responded

"Very…Let's go find a table before they all go," a satisfied Nikki replied back to her friend while picking up a competition flyer.

I swear to God Nikki! if anyone gets up and sings Cotton Eyed Joe I'm outta here!" Ellie said in all seriousness to her friend.

"Don't worry it says here that it's an original song competition" Nikki explained while pointing to the flyer.

"You do realise your not making this scenario sound any better…right?" Ellie quipped.

"Shush you! Otherwise I'll sign you up for the competition" Nikki quipped back to her friend

"You wouldn't dare!" Ellie accused

"Wouldn't I? Do I have to remind you of your epic performance at Slam Poetry Night at that hole in the wall place in Soho" reminded Nikki

"No! I'll be good!" Ellie meekly replied

"Excellent…Oh look there's a good table," Nikki told Ellie while pulling her over to a vacant table in the corner of the bar. Ellie grumbled the entire way over to the table and wished that this night were over all ready. Because as Ellie told herself nothing exciting ever happens in small towns, except cow tipping and Ellie was definitely not going with some yokel cow tipping.

* * *

The music of the competing bands reverberated around the small room that Puck, Sam, Ryder and Blaine had been given to use as a dressing room. At the moment though it seemed at least to the guys that is was more akin to a cage you would find at the zoo. With the one and only Noah Puckerman starring as the caged lion prowling menacingly around the cage, growling at unsuspecting spectators. The guys who were huddled together in one corner of the room watched as Puck once again checked his watch before mumbling something intelligible under his breath before once again resuming his pacing.

"Puck! Can you please stop your pacing your making everyone nervous" Blaine pleaded with his nervous friend.

Puck ignored Blaine and kept on pacing the length of the room while talking aloud to no one in particular. "He said he was ready to stop running away…come on Finn, this is your time bro! I told him when this thing starts…didn't I? Well?"

Puck was looking at the three available guys who were now sitting together on one of the only available couches. Blaine, Sam and Ryder all were looking at each not sure if Puck actually was expecting and answer to his rhetorical question. Ryder was the first to break the awkward silence by answering Puck's question, "Yes Puck you told him when to be here. He's a bit late but don't worry, I know Finn and there's no way he's going to let any of us down!"

"I hope your right there, Newbie…I hope your right" Puck half said, half mumbled before turning around and resuming his pacing.

* * *

Finn came screeching into the parking lot of the Lazy Sombrero Bar and Grill and hastily parked his car in the first available car park. As Finn put the car in park he quickly checked his watch; crap he was late and he would've been even later if he didn't break like five driving laws on the way over.

Finn grabbed all the stuff he would need for the competition as well as his phone and ran into the venue. As he entered he could see that the competition was well under way. With a group of extremely hairy individuals thrashing away on stage to something that Finn could only assume was supposed to a death metal song. There set was cut-off early because the lead singer had to be taken away in an ambulance with a severe neck injury from all the head banging. Trying not to waste anymore time, Finn ran up to the front counter of the restaurant and told them that he was here for the competition and needed to be shown where to go. One of the hostesses of the establishment who looked like she was in her early twenties with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes started to lead Finn backstage.

The hostess who Finn found out was named Gloria showed him to the dressing room allocated to his band. Just before he went to enter, Finn turned to Gloria and said, "Thanks Gloria, you're a real lifesaver"

Gloria just giggled and answered back, "Anytime Finn. Oh and yes I do mean anytime…" Gloria said flirtatiously as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper before writing her name and number and handing it to Finn before continuing. "If your not doing anything after the competition call me. My shift ends around ten. Good luck in the competition Finn" Gloria ended her statement with a wink before walking off back to her post.

Finn just smirked to himself and quickly tucked the piece of paper in his pocket even though he had no intentions of using it. As he bent down to pick up his belongings once again, he chuckled to himself as he thought, 'Good to see that the old Hudson Charm, still works!' before proceeding to walk through the door into the dressing room.

The scene that confronted Finn as he walked into the room would have been funny if it hadn't been so weird. Finn looked around and saw Puck pacing around one side of the room mumbling to himself. While in another corner Sam was sitting in a chair facing the wall staring into space while continually applying copious amounts of Lip balm to his lips. Finn then looked over and saw Ryder sitting by himself on the couch clutching his bass guitar to his chest like some type of lifeline while rocking backwards and forwards. Finn looked around trying to spot Blaine but couldn't see him.

That's when a shrill cry rang out from the bathroom alerting Finn to Blaine's current whereabouts. Finn peered into the bathroom and spotted Blaine standing in front of the mirror furiously trying to tame his hair with a mixture of water and hair gel. Blaine would smooth down a portion of his hair, thinking he had it just right before it would suddenly spring back to its original location. A frustrated Blaine had a white-knuckle grip of the bathroom sink as he looked at his reflection in the mirror and continually mumbled, "35% gel is just not going to cut it…My God! I'm going to have Sideshow Bob hair!"

Finn decided he had enough of watching his friends slowly turn crazy. So he walked back to the main room and loudly dropped his stuff onto the ground causing a bang. The attention of the four boys all snapped towards Finn's presence at the front of the room. Since Ryder had been clutching his instrument so tightly to his chest, his sudden turnaround caused Ryder to snap one of the strings on his bass guitar with a loud twang.

"So this is what happens when I leave you guys alone for a couple of hours…huh!" Finn joked.

Before Finn had time to finish speaking Puck had rushed over and punched Finn in the arm extremely hard.

"Ugh! What the hell was that for?" Finn yelled while rubbing the spot where Puck had punched him.

"That was for making me worry, fucker!" Puck answered back flippantly.

"Okay then! So guys what's with all the crazy?" Finn looked around at his gathered friends, genuinely concerned.

No one wanted to say anything; because in truth they were embarrassed they had let the nerves of the competition get to them. They were still all guys and being stereotypical males none of them wanted to admit that they were nervous.

"Come on guys, I know your all nervous, Hell I'm nervous too! Even though we've all performed multiple times for Glee Club, this just seems different…doesn't it? I think it's because when we performed in Glee it technically wasn't us it was the school, we were there representing McKinley. But now…tonight…us being on that stage; there's nothing to hide behind. Tonight's performance is about showing those people out there, who we are. And I don't know about you guys but I want people to know that I'm Finn Hudson and I'm DAMN PROUD to be me, and I'm also DAMN PROUD to be sharing the stage with my friends…No with my brothers! So who's with me? What about you Puck? Tell me who you are?" Finn told his friends while trying to stir up as much emotion in them as possible.

Everyone turned and looked at Puck waiting to see what his answer was going to be. Puck drew out the dramatic silence for a moment longer before making eye contact with everyone in the room. "I'll tell you who I am! I'm the Puckasaurus baby! When where done out there tonight, where going to have more babes after us then we know what to do with. Hell where going to be so hot, even Blaine might hook up with a chick" Puck said while giving Finn a solid fist bump.

"Well Puck tonight just might be your lucky night. I know for a fact that Gloria the girl at the front desk is interested in hooking up," Finn said while handing Puck the sheet with her name and number.

" You mean that hot blonde chick out front wearing that tight dress?" Puck asked and Finn just nodded.

"I feel like I'm going to cry! My boy here just put on some big boy pants and got a number from a real woman, without paying her…. Wait you didn't pay her did you? Cause you know that shits illegal right! Hold up are you finally moving on from Berry?" queried a surprised Puck.

"No I'm not moving on just yet. That's why I gave you her number. Anyway I could ask you the same question are you finally moving on from Quinn?"

"No! But you know me I'm like the sheriff in the Wild West! Even though I'm the law I still got to carry my gun and keep it loaded just in case of emergencies!" Puck replied.

"Wow, Puck you're so romantic!" Sam quipped sarcastically.

"Fuck off, Evans!" snapped Puck towards his blonde friend.

"Anyway, you guys can have the girls! After that one kiss with Rachel in High school…no offense Finn…but I'm definitely G.A.Y. all the way." Blaine countered back.

None taken. Even though I still find that whole situation extremely weird…" Finn started but was interrupted by Blaine.

"Believe me Finn it was weird for me too!" Blaine said

"Well if you find one kiss with Rachel weird Finn and Blainey-Boy…then I have a weird story for you!" Puck said jokingly to his pal. Finn just turned and gave his best friend a look that could melt the polar icecaps.

"What too soon?" a smirking Puck said to Finn who was still staring at him menacingly.

"In your case Puck, it's always to soon and if I ever hear those words leave your mouth ever again, were going to have problems!"

"Geez it was just a joke!" a repentant Puck replied.

Finn turned back to the others and said, "What about you guys are you with us?"

A jumbled chorus of voices echoed throughout the room…

"I'm Ryder and I'm Damn Proud!"

"I'm Sam Evans and you better believe I'm Damn Proud!"

"I'm Blaine Anderson and…I'm just happy to be doing this with you guys" an emotional Blaine answered.

"Fuck this! Where rock stars not a bunch of hormonal women discussing our feelings in a knitting circle!" Puck said trying to raise the level of testosterone back up to an acceptable limit in his presence.

The group dispersed and went back to trying their own personal ways of zoning out before their performance. Finn meanwhile started putting his stuff away to one side of the room. When he noticed that everyone was wearing the same thing.

"Um guys! What are you all wearing?" Finn cast a questioning glance over the attire of his friends.

Finn was a bit shocked when an energetic Sam came rushing over to him with something in his hand. "I almost forgot! Finn these are for you. I didn't know what size you take, so I just checked one of your pants that were on the floor of your room"

"Thanks? When were you in my room?" a confused Finn asked while accepting the pair of pants from Sam.

"No worries. Oh! I just snuck in and checked your size while you were in the bathroom. No need to thank me it's just one of the perks of living with one of my buddies. Oh! And while were talking, Carol was looking for you earlier and you missed one heck of a roast dinner" replied Sam.

Puck started salivating over what Sam had said and replied, "Momma Hudson made her roast? Oh My God! Was it the Pork or the Lamb Roast? Did she make that applesauce?"

"YEP! She made a Pork Roast with applesauce and she also included not only roast potato but also roast sweet potato. It was amazing!" Sam said dreamily.

Before Sam and Puck could continue with their recap of his mothers cooking, Finn interrupted by asking. "What the hell are these things made out of?"

Sam turned around at the sound of Finn's voice and answered, "There leather pants"

"Yeah and they don't chafe at all, they're great!" Puck said while doing power kicks while playing air guitar.

"I got a great deal on these pants, one of the perks of being a former stripper I guess. Can you believe that there was a store basically giving these away?" Sam asked to all the guys.

"Really what was the store?" a curious Blaine asked.

"That's what's weird, it must have been some new type of hardware store or something, there name was Whips, Chains and beyond. The store had some really friendly staff and when I told them I was a former stripper they gave me a great deal on the pants. But they kept asking me if I was into S &amp; M and I continually told them that no my initials were S and E, not S &amp; M, they must of mistook me for someone else…I guess"

Finn, Puck and Blaine looked at each other and just smirked not having the heart to tell their friend what the store really sold. Meanwhile an oblivious Ryder kept talking, "Cool! I'm always on the lookout for a good hardware store. What's there address?"

"I'll take you there, apparently they do live demonstrations of their products on…" started Sam before being interrupted by Finn

"Anyway! You guys continue to pump yourselves up for our performance, while I go and get changed."

Finn grabbed his stuff and his new, apparently chafe free leather pants and headed for the small bathroom adjoining the room. It took Finn a couple of minutes to actually realise, which was the front, and what was the back of the pants. Before it took another moment or two to get them on because of their tightness. Just as Finn was securing the attached belt that came with the pants he heard his phone beep in his bag.

Finn took a moment to admire himself in a pair of leather pants that he would never in a million years wear or buy of his volition. He thought to himself, if only Kurt could see me now. I wonder if he would declare this fashionable or a fashion disaster? With a quick glance at his watch, Finn decided that he still had enough time to check the message he heard beep on his phone a moment ago.

Just as Finn was pulling his phone out of his bag he heard Blaine's voice carry through to the bathroom. "Hey guys do these leather pants make my bum look big?" and then he heard Puck and Ryder running around yelling, "la la la! Can't hear you!" Finn just chuckled at the antics of his friends before once again turning his attention back to his phone.

Finn turned on his phone and very nearly dropped it straight into the sink of the bathroom. The message on his phone was from the only woman who could sing in tune with not only the beat of his heart but also the beat of his soul…Rachel Berry. Finn put the lid of the toilet sit down and sat down so he could read and reread the message.

She thanked him for his support, didn't she know by now that no matter what, together or single he would always walk through fire for her. It buoyed his heart and soul to know even after all their issues; he was still welcome at the most important night of Rachel's life. The last part of the message though knocked Finn for a loop…she wanted to meet up and talk whenever they see each other next. Finn's mind was running a mile a minute, what the hell did talk mean? Did it mean talk…like talk, talk, like as in two people having a conversation talk or have a talk like I need you to leave me the hell alone you whack job weirdo. Even the last part…no pressure…fucking smiley face emoji. What the hell does smiley face emoji mean? Finn felt like that stupid smiley face was staring at him and mocking him with its stupid digital smile. He felt like putting his fist through the phone and wiping that smile off that emoji's face. No pressure! Are you insane Rachel! How is there no pressure? Finn didn't know about Rachel but it felt like he was suffocating there was so much pressure.

This is exactly like that time his mum suggested he try reading that, 'Woman are from Pluto and Men are from Mercury' book, to better understand Rachel and their relationship. Wait was that the right title? Anyway man and women are supposed to be from different planets and it sure as hell felt like that now. Finn really wanted to track down the person who invented emoticons and give them a piece of his mind…as well as walk into their office and kick their computer extremely hard. Just as Finn was planning on how best to Google who invented the emoticon a loud banging on the bathroom door interrupted him.

"Yo Hudson! You better not be taking a shit in there! Cause your going to stink the place up. You've been in there for half an hour and where up next so get your giant ass out of there and let's go rock out!" Puck bellowed through the door.

Finn took one last look at Rachel's message on his phone and quickly got up and tucked his phone securely back into his bag. He took one last quick check of his appearance in the bathroom mirror, all the while mumbling to himself about stupid mocking emoji's. Finn then steeled himself by saying, 'this is your time and you got this' to himself, before running out the door and meeting up with the rest of the guys.

* * *

Ellie and Nikki joined in with the light smattering of applause the gathered crowd afforded the last act at the completion of their performance. Ellie had to admit to herself that so far the competition wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. It wasn't amazing but at the same time it wasn't, I want to plug my ears bad either. Just then the announcer and who was also the owner of the Lazy Sombrero, came back onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Please give a big hand for Tango and Cash and for their performance of their song, City Girl" the announcer boomed through the PA system.

"Alright then. This next performer is an amazing solo act. He's so amazing that we just had to have him in this competition even though it's supposed to be a battle between bands. This guy is going to make every woman want him and every guy want to be him. So without any further ado, I give you…MY SON AKA JOHNNY BRAVO!"

Out walked this tall lanky kid with what looked like to Ellie a large brown Afro that had been permed. He also had an old fender guitar strapped over his shoulder. Johnny Bravo walked to the middle of the stage and placed his own personal amp down delicately behind him for his guitar. After rather badly giving his guitar a quick tune he walked over to the microphone and tapped it three times, saying, "Is this on?"

Still standing in front of the microphone he coughed a couple of times and looked nervously around the room, before hesitantly talking into the microphone.

"Good…Good (cough) Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman. I'm Johnny Bravo and I'm going to perform an original song I wrote called, Clowns Never Laughed Before. It's really moving…so I hope you all enjoy it"

_**Clowns never laughed before**_

_**Beanstalks never grew**_

_**Ponies never ran before**_

_**Till I met you**_

_**Surf never broke before**_

_**Artists never drew**_

_**Snow never fell before**_

_**Till I met you**_

_**My dream came true**_

_**My dream came true**_

_**The World spins my life begins**_

_**Cause I met you**_

_**Phones never rang before**_

_**Wiseman never knew**_

_**No one ever loved before**_

_**Till I met you**_

Nothing else could be heard throughout the room, as the last note played from his old fender guitar echoed out into the room. Everyone including Ellie and Nikki were speechless and staring perplexed at the stage. Ellie thought to herself that they might have just found one of the long lost members of the Brady Bunch. The announcer/owner was once again on stage, which broke the silence.

"Oh Boy! I don't know about everyone else but that really had me tearing up back there! Anyway…for anyone who came in late, I'm Donnie Dobblestein and I'm your host and also the owner of this fine establishment your in this evening. And that was my boy, Elisha Dobblestein! But since he's apparently a man now, he likes to be called Eli…"

"I AM A MAN NOW DAD! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO THREW ME A BAR MITZVAH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Eli Dobblestein aka Johnny Bravo yelled from backstage.

"LOVE YOU TO SON!" Donnie yelled back.

"YEAH WELL I HATE YOU!"

"THAT'S IT! You're not going to paintball with your hoodlum friends Saturday!"

"BUT DAD…"

"DON'T YOU, BUT DAD ME! Sorry about that minor interruption, ladies and gentleman, and since there's a break in proceedings. I'll tell you about tonight's amazing special on steak. If you like your steak rare, our chefs will have that bad boy still practically mooing on your plate. If well done steak…"

"SHUT UP! AND GET ON WITH IT!" Donnie was interrupted by a loud heckle from someone in the back of the room.

"Well then! To keep the peace our next band is…" Donnie looked through his notes and realized he never got a band name for the next act.

"Excuse me for a second…please feel free to talk amongst yourselves" Donnie said to the audience before running backstage to where the next act was waiting in the wings to perform.

Finn, Puck, Sam, Ryder and Blaine were standing there nervously waiting to go on when Finn saw Johnny Bravo walking by. "Hey kid! Nice set out there"

"BITE ME!" snapped Eli as he just kept walking.

The guy's attention was reverted back towards the stage where they could see an older gentleman running towards them and trying to get their attention. "Hey before you guys go on I need your band name. So what's your name?"

"SHIT! We didn't come up with a band name!" exclaimed Puck

"Weren't you supposed to do that Puck?" Ryder questioned.

"Hey don't put his on me! I formed the fucking band, okay! I didn't know I had to do everything myself!" Puck snapped back at Ryder

"Cool it guys! Sir our band name is the New Directions" Finn calmly said to Donnie. All the guys turned and stared at Finn as Donnie rushed back to the stage.

"God Finn! That name sucks for a band!" lamented Puck while the others all agreed with him.

"You guys worry to much! Who cares what our name is now, we can just change it when we make it big. All the big bands do it. The Beatles used to be The Quarrymen, Maroon Five used to be Kara's Flowers, Green Day was Sweet Children and even Van Halen used to have the extremely odd name of Rat Salad. So let's just get out there and rock this place!"

Just then they heard Donnie announcing New Directions as the next act and they all hurried onto the stage. Finn sat down behind the drum kit while Puck, Ryder and Sam positioned themselves with their guitars and Blaine moved to the microphone.

"I hope everyone's having a good time tonight. As you heard where The New Directions and were singing an original song written by our immensely talented drummer Finn Hudson…so here we go…" Blaine told the audience before they started playing.

Finn started banging away on his drums….

_**I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,**_

_**I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run.**_

_**And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,**_

_**'Cause we'll work it out, yeah, we'll work it out.**_

_**I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,**_

_**'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out…**_

All the people in the audience stopped what they were doing and stared at the stage, this time in wonder. All the girls and a few of the older ladies all rushed to the front of the stage and started screaming. While basically everyone else got up and was dancing as the performance on stage continued…

_**I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium.**_

_**I'll be your fifty-thousand clapping like one.**_

_**And I feel alright, and I feel alright,**_

_**'Cause I worked it out, yeah, I worked it out.**_

_**I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt,**_

_**'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.**_

_**I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go.**_

_**I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul.**_

_**(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,**_

_**'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.**_

_**And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,**_

_**'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.**_

_**There's a maniac out in front of me.**_

_**Got an angel on my shoulder, and Mestopheles.**_

_**but mama raised me good, mama raised me right.**_

_**Mama said, "Do what you want, say prayers at night,"**_

_**And I'm saying them, 'cause I'm so devout.**_

_**'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out, yeah.**_

_**I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go.**_

_**I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul.**_

_**(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,**_

_**'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.**_

_**And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,**_

_**'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.**_

_**Oh, we all want the same thing.**_

_**Oh, we all run for something.**_

_**run for God, for fate,**_

_**For love, for hate,**_

_**For gold, for rust,**_

_**For diamonds, for dust.**_

_**I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,**_

_**I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run.**_

_**I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go.**_

_**I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul.**_

_**(Ooh) I'll be running, (Ooh) I'll be running,**_

_**'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.**_

_**And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,**_

_**'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.**_

_**I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,**_

_**I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run.**_

_**And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,**_

_**'Cause we'll work it out, yes, we'll work it out.**_

_**And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,**_

_**'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out.**_

_**'Til the love runs out.**_

A loud cheer rang through the Lazy Sombrero Bar and Grill at the end of their performance. The guys while all breathing hard from their performance smiled at each other and sat back and soaked in the applause from the adoring crowd.

Donnie the announcer came back out on stage, "Whoa! What a performance am I right?" Donnie's statement was met with even more loud cheers from the gathered crowd.

"Okay…Okay, quiet down. It seems like these guys might be close to being our winners tonight. But before we can be sure we have to bring out the rest of our contestants before we can announce the winner…so come on out guys"

All the other contestants came shuffling out on stage to join Finn, Puck, Ryder, Sam and Blaine. "Now that everyone's here we can get started. The envelope please…" Someone dressed in the uniform of the bar and grill came out and gave Donnie an envelope.

"And the winner is…"

Donnie drew out the dramatic pause for what everyone felt like forever before he opened the envelope and gasped. "Oh My! This surely is a surprise result. I didn't see this coming ladies and gentlemen. The winner of the Lazy Sombrero Bar and Grill seventh annual Battle of the bands competition is…"

He looked around at everyone prolonging the dramatic effect even further. "The winner is…JOHNNY BRAVO!"

As Johnny Bravo or Eli came out on stage to receive the winner's trophy there was not a sound to be heard in the place. Eli then started bowing and exclaiming how proud and surprised he was to win, when the entire crowd started by Ellie started loudly booing him. The booing got even louder as did the calls for the winner to be, The New Directions. It got so loud security had to come out and escort Donnie and his son off the stage for safety reasons. An extremely disappointed Finn and the guys packed up their stuff from the stage and headed back to the dressing room.

* * *

Most of the guys decided to just head on home, but Puck and Finn decided to hang out a while and drown their sorrows at the bar. Finn and Puck sat down on the stools in front of the bar and quickly ordered their drinks. Both of them were too disappointed to really do anything else apart from drink.

"I pictured this night turning out a lot differently than it did" Puck said out loud to no one in particular.

"Yeah me too buddy…me too" agreed Finn

"Fuck Johnny Bravo!" sneered Puck and he took another swig of his beer.

"Yeah! Fuck Johnny Bravo and his dad too!" Finn agreed absently minded while picking at the label of his beer.

Two beautiful ladies siting down next to them at the bar interrupted Finn and Puck from their pity party. "How are you two holding up after that blatant showing of nepotism?" one of the girls said while also gaining the bartenders attention to order a drink.

"As good as can be expected under the circumstances" Finn replied back to the two women.

"I'm Ellie by the way and this is my friend Nikki" Ellie pointed first to herself and then behind her to her brunette friend.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Finn and this is Puck." Finn greeted back

"So you're the Finn Hudson who wrote that amazing song?" a now suddenly more interested Ellie asked.

"That's right beautiful and I'm the guy who was shredding that axe that sent all the girls screaming" Puck added into the conversation.

Wow! Interesting…Now Finn" Ellie said sarcastically

"Not interested that's fine. How about your friend? What was your name again, Nikki was it? Want to dance or something while these to talk shop?" Puck flirted with Ellie's friend Nikki.

"Sure hot stuff let's go dance and I might be able to show you a few moves" Nikki flirted back.

Ellie and Finn watched as their two friends walked off arm in arm to the dance floor leaving them sitting at the bar. "Should I be worried about that friend of yours?" Ellie asked Finn

"I was going to ask you the same question," Finn answered back while the two of them continued to watch Puck and Nikki on the dance floor. Who had now started half making out, half grinding on each other.

"So you wrote that song, huh?"

"Fat lot of good it did us tonight though," Finn said humourlessly.

"Hey chin up kid! I know a lot about the music industry and let me tell you, if Mr Nepotism Donnie knew anything about music. He would have awarded you guys first place and then taken his tone deaf son's guitar and burnt it. That song was good enough to record let alone win a stupid competition located in a Bar and Grill."

"Thanks. Do you work in a record store or something? You said you knew a lot about the industry," queried an interested Finn.

"Kind of. My mother was Martha Knight or as a lot of people knew her Martha Bennett…" Ellie started before Finn butted in.

"Hold up! Hold up! Your mother was Martha Bennett? The Martha Bennett, the multiple Grammy winner from Australia? That means your dad is William freaking Knight the billionaire business mogul!"

"That's right"

"Oh My God! My mum and ex girlfriend absolutely adore your mother and her music. There going to flip out when I tell them I met you." An excited Finn gushed out.

"Finn I grew up around music. I would go and sit in the studio to watch my mother record everyday. It was one of my favourite things to do, sit there and just listen to the sound of her voice. I have been shown the ins and outs as well as the dos and don'ts of the industry, so that's why I can say without a shadow of a doubt that your song was excellent. Who cares about losing a competition in Lima, Ohio! Use it to write more songs and one day they'll be getting heard around the world. Just keep writing, kid" A serious Ellie tried to articulate to Finn about the strength of his work.

"Keep writing! I already have multiple notebooks full of songs…so what's the point?"

Ellie's attention was heightened when she heard that Finn had more songs just like the one that was performed tonight. "Listen Finn, I'm planning on starting my own label and I need a bunch of songs I can use to really kick-start my label. You think I could get a look at some of your songs and then maybe we could do a deal?" Ellie asked hoping Finn would allow her to look at some of his other songs.

Finn reached down to his bag that he had put beside his seat while he was at the bar. After rifling through his bag for a moment, Finn pulled out a couple of large, black notebooks and passed them over to Ellie. "Here tell me what you think"

He watched nervously as Ellie spent the next hour comprehensible reading through the songs in his notebook. Finn couldn't help but feel extremely vulnerable with someone else apart from himself reading his songs. He kept on trying to decipher if the little noises Ellie was making while reading where good noises or bad noises. Finally Ellie put down the notebook gently on the table and raised her eyes to meet Finn's.

"Finn I'd first like to tell you that these are simply amazing, amazing songs. I've seen award-winning songwriters who can't write songs half as well as you do. Secondly Finn have you ever considered being a professional songwriter cause you could seriously make a small fortune from any one of these songs. So tell me about yourself Finn?"

Finn then sat there and proceeded to tell Ellie all about himself and his musical influences as well as how he would make and shape different music for Glee. As well as write original music and set different vocal ranges to it so it was suitable for different singers. Right at the end of his spiel about himself was when Finn got an idea.

"Ellie I have a proposition for you. You said that your starting your own record label, how far along are you?" a giddy Finn queried

"Well I have the financial backing, the equipment, I even have a space set out that I think would make a perfect studio. I can handle all the business side but I guess now I just need someone who can find artists and handle the creative aspect. Why do you ask?"

"What would you say if I told you I could get you, your very first artist for your label?"

Finn's question had piqued her interest, "I would say tell me more"

"What if I could get Mercedes Jones to sign for your label?" Finn questioned again.

"Mercedes Jones? She's currently doing a mall tour; I've heard some great things about her from friends over at Spectra Records. How the hell are you going to get me one of Spectra's rising stars?" an unbelieving Ellie responded to Finn.

"Mercedes Jones is a dear friend of mine and I know for a fact that she is extremely unhappy with how her current label is handling her career. Now here's my proposal I could get her to sign to your label as long as I can produce her record. I have some money so I am willing to invest into your label and I could be that creative partner you were looking for. I will allow your label the use of my songs, which I will retain the copyright and intellectual property rights to. Which means I would find you new artists as well as produce them and I would also write for any artist from the label or associate labels."

Ellie took a long hard look at Finn. She knew from reading his songs that he was an amazing songwriter but could he produce an amazing album. Sure it was a huge risk taking an unknown such as Finn and making him a partner in her label, but there was something about him that made her want to trust him.

"Okay! But here's how it's going to work. You will invest into my company and we will run it as partners. I will be the business and you will be the creative side. You will write songs for our artists and anybody else associated with our label looking for a song. The proceeds of those written songs will be split evenly between us…Deal?"

Before I agree, I want to add one more thing. If or when I deliver you a smash hit record by the one and only Mercedes Jones you will allow for my band to record an album under your…sorry our label…Deal?" Finn countered back.

"Deal! But know this Finn. There is no deal if you don't get me Mercedes Jones. I'll have my lawyers fax over some contracts first thing in the morning." Ellie said while staring at Finn making sure her point was made.

Puck and Nikki coming back over to the table snapped Finn and Ellie out of their conversation. "What's up? Party people" Puck yelled.

"Nothing much…just the start of a beautiful partnership and hopefully, friendship as well" Finn explained to Puck.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Ellie and I are going to start our own record label. Ellie controlling the business and I will control the creative side"

Nikki turned with tears in her eyes towards her best friend and launched herself at Ellie developing the Blonde girl in an extremely tight hug. "You're actually doing it? You've been talking about this since you were little. Screw your father! This is amazing Ellie, it's going to be huge and you better contact me whenever you throw one of those lavish label parties, so I can organise it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Nikki" Ellie replied back to her friend, getting a bit misty eyed herself.

"What about me? I could be a studio musician," Puck pleaded.

"We'll see Puck, we'll see" Ellie tried to assure Finn's friend.

The foursome sat and talked and drank to their future success. Each person at the table had something different to be thankful for. Ellie for taking the first step in getting her childhood dream off the ground. Finn for taking the leap into an actual career for himself and Puck was just thankful that his friend was finally starting to see his true value. Nikki just couldn't be happier that her friend's dreams were coming true despite her father.

Just as they were about to part ways for the evening, Ellie yelled out. "When you get Mercedes, I'll text you the address in New York where you can meet me!"

Both Finn and Puck stopped in their tracks at the name of that city and Finn turned around and said extremely hesitantly, "New York?"

"Yep, that's where the studio's going to be. So if this works out Finn, you're going to be living in New York City for a very long time. Is there a problem?" Ellie asked.

Finn turned and started walking back the other way, after assuring Ellie that there was no problem with him moving and living in New York. But internally there was a big problem; even though New York City was huge it was also the place where a particular petite brunette with killer vocals currently lived. Finn just hoped that Rachel really meant what she said in that text message, cause otherwise living in New York City in such close proximity to Rachel without getting to be with her, was going to be hell.

**Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. The songs used in this chapter were 'Clowns Never Laughed Before' featured in the Brady Bunch Movie and 'Love Runs Out' by OneRepublic. Until next time have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone here is the latest chapter. To any Sam &amp; Mercedes fans reading this story I tried to write some Samcedes moments so I hope did the justice, because I've never written for them before, I've only ever done Finchel. Anyway this chapter is a kicking off chapter of sorts for Finn and the gang. As always Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX own everything except my original characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

**Los Angeles, California**

Finn had never been so nervous in his entire life, this moment had to go his way otherwise he would have failed once again. Here he was sitting in a small café in some upper-class suburb of Los Angeles with Sam and Puck waiting on Mercedes Jones to show up. Finn had managed to contact Mercedes a couple of days ago and told her that he and Sam were going to be in LA and did she want to meet up as he had something important to ask. The idea of not only Finn but also Sam travelling all the way from Lima to LA to ask her something intrigued Mercedes greatly. She organised with Finn for them to meet up at one of her favourite coffee spots. So here the three of them were sitting in a trendy, quaint little coffee shop waiting to see if for once the fates are in their favour.

Every time the little bell above the front door would ring all three of them would whip around hoping it was Mercedes. After every false alarm of the wrong person entering, Puck would simply let out a loud huff and scrunch his napkin up even further than he already had. Meanwhile poor Sam kept checking his reflection in any reflective surface he could find, as well as asking both Puck and Finn if he or his breath smelt bad.

Just as Sam was once again going to ask Puck about his breath, Puck pipped him at the post and said, "I swear to God Sam! If you ask me one more time about your breath, I'm going to stab you with this fork!"

"Sorry! It's just this is the first time since basically graduation that I've seen Mercedes; and if Finn's plan actually works out we very well maybe able to start something again, seeing as we will both be in the same city this time" Sam said as he once again slyly checked his reflection using the reflective surface of a nearby spoon.

Finn patted his blonde friend on the back to reassure him, "Don't worry Sam. Once you see Mercedes it will be like old times. Just before you get into all the mushy stuff, let me talk to Mercedes first about our plan, okay?"

"Sure. Puck and I can go do something I suppose while you get Mercedes on board," agreed Sam.

"Hey! Why can't I be part of the conversation? I don't want to sit at the kids table with Sam!" Puck pouted.

"Puck, this is my plan okay! I will be doing the talking and Sam came because he knows Mercedes better than anyway else, so he can help me smooth things over. Remind me why you came again?" Finn replied to Puck trying to emphasise the importance of this meeting.

"I came because no bro in their right mind throws away the chance of a road trip with his favourite bro's! A road trip or a bro-trip as it's called in the bro-world is an important right of passage for any bro" Puck answered dismissively while looking at both of his friends disbelievingly that they didn't see the importance of the bro rules as he did.

"Anyway just let me do the talking, okay guys?" Finn said while looking directly at both of the guys sitting next to him so they were sure to get his point.

Sam and Puck both quickly agreed to let Finn do all the talking during their meeting. After about another half hour or so of waiting and Sam asking about his appearance the guys once again heard the bell above the coffee shop door jingle. Just like the times before all three heads whipped around to witness who was entering the coffee shop. But unlike the times before when it was a random patron entering the establishment, this time it was two young women. One of the ladies was a confident looking, glamorous African American and the other was a bubbly blonde who looked right at home amongst the other Californians. It took a moment for Sam, Puck and Finn to realise that they were looking at Mercedes and Brittany standing just inside the doorway of the coffee shop.

Brittany was the first to spot Sam and the guys sitting at a table on the other side of the coffee shop. Every head in the place turned at the sound of Brittany yelling at the top of her lungs, "SAMMY!" The guys all stood as the two former gleeks made their way over to the table. Hugs and kisses were exchanged between the friends before they all sat down at the table.

"Wow! Thanks for coming guys. Especially you Britt I wasn't expecting to see you" Finn greeted his two friends.

"Well when Mercy said Sammy and Finn were coming for a visit at first I didn't believe her because I thought the Glee Club teleportation machine only worked sending people to and from Lima and New York. But then she reminded me that you guys probably took a plane like Lord Tubbington and I did. Also I just wanted to say hi as well…So Hi!" Britt said in her usual confusing and bubbly way.

"Hi to you too Britt. What about you Mercedes? How are you?" Finn greeted back.

"I'm doing mighty fine! Loving me some Californian sunshine and soaking up the warm weather. Not that I don't like social calls from three handsome gentleman but you have me more than intrigued Hudson. It's not everyday you get a call saying your two favourite white boys are going to be travelling to your neck of the woods; with a juicy, not to asked over the phone question that only yours truly can answer. So don't leave me hangin' Hudson and spill, also what's Puck doing here?" Mercedes quipped in her trademark sassiness.

Puck let out a loud groan, "Hasn't anyone here read the bro-bible or the bro-book?" After witnessing everyone's blank stares and confusion, Puck just continued talking. "Rule #2845 – States that if a bro should ever go on a road trip he must be accompanied by his best bro's and whoever is the head guy's best bro get's first dibs on riding shotgun."

"In other words, Puck was scared he was going to be lonely without us" teased Finn.

"Shut up Finn! I can't help it that I'm a social creature!"

"Anyway boys! Let's get back on track here. Wasn't there a question you wanted to ask me?" Mercedes interrupted the teasing between the two friends before the conversation could get anymore off track.

Finn nervously took an extremely long drink of water from the jug at the table, trying desperately to compose himself enough to start the conversation. This conversation needed to go well cause Finn was sure that this plan could mean great things for all of them.

"Okay, first can I ask you to let me get through all of what I wanted to ask you before you comment…deal?"

"You got yourself a deal white boy, now hurry up!" Mercedes was growing tired of all this beating around the bush and just wanted Finn to hurry up and ask her whatever it is he was going to ask her.

"Fine Here goes! I remember last time we saw each other you were lamenting about your label's failures in producing and also promoting you and your album. If that is still how you feel then I have something I believe you'll be extremely interested in. What if I told you I could get your album made the exact way you the artist want it made. It would be your music, your sound and your vision all done on state of the art equipment in a brand new studio."

"I'm interested, keep talking!" urged Mercedes

"Does the name Martha Bennett mean anything to you?" Finn continued with his question.

"Hell yes! Martha Bennett means something to me. That woman had some killer pipes and a hell of a lot of soul for a white lady. It was so sad to hear of her passing, I would have loved to do a duet with her. I also have her iconic Delta Road album on repeat on my iTunes playlist."

"Well I know her daughter and she just so happens to be quite the fan of yours. Now I've been told that Eleanor Knight is planning on starting her own label and has decided to let yours truly be a partner in this venture. But we both decided that to get this venture off the ground we need new and brilliant artists we can showcase to the world. Now I know that I'm asking you to take a huge risk in leaving your current label and signing with us, but I believe with our unique business and creative people we could turn you into one this countries brightest rising stars. So what do you think?" Finn ended his spiel and waited patiently for Mercedes to say something.

"I don't know Finn, I mean my current situation with my label here in LA isn't ideal but it's comfortable you know. I just wish they would take a chance on me and stop pushing my album release further and further back."

"Mercedes let me tell you something that I've come to realise over the past couple of months. I realise that I am a pretty damn good teacher and I also really enjoy teaching kids about music. But did you notice I used the word enjoy, I'm not passionate about teaching like I am with creating music. Doing something without passion is not only a disservice to me it's also a huge disservice to the students. I realised to fully live my life in whatever time I have remaining I need to get out of my comfort zone and at least try and grab for that elusive brass ring everybody keeps talking about. Cause I know that you know, that Kurt, Blaine and Rachel weren't the only talented people in that Glee Club. So why should they be the only ones striving for their passion while the rest of us remain content in our mediocrity." Finn tried valiantly to persuade Mercedes.

"Who would produce my album?" questioned Mercedes.

"I would and also if your looking for any new songs I maybe able to help you with that as well. Here take a look." Finn handed over one of his leather song writing notebooks for Mercedes to peruse. He wondered if that feeling of vulnerability every time someone new looked at his songs would pass, but before he could find an answer Mercedes interrupted him.

"Finn these are amazing! Why didn't you tell anybody that you could write songs like these?" an astonished Mercedes asked.

"Because I was insecure. I didn't think I was good enough at music, just like I didn't think I was good enough for Rachel and a lot of other things. But that's what this is all about for me. I'm sick and tired of living a life where I'm constantly hiding a part of myself. It's tiring and life is tiring enough as it is without adding to it. Also being able to get a front row seat to one of my best friends fulfilling her lifelong dream and to be able to say that I was there when Mercedes Jones hit the big time is a huge part of it as well."

"Now you're just trying to butter me up Mr Hudson!" Mercedes smirked at Finn.

"Your right I am. Is it working?" Finn suavely commented back.

Maybe! And what the hell is this crap your spouting about not being good enough? Because the Finn Hudson I know is one hell of a dude. Your tough, loyal, funny and now also apparently talented as hell; and if people cant see that, or even if Rachel can't see that, then you don't need em' Finn. It's easy to feel not good enough! You think it's easy for me in the industry I'm in. I know I don't exactly look like the classic pop or r 'n' b princesses they show on MTV. But I am who I am and just like Rachel I'm a star and no little twiggy blonde bitches are going to keep me from my dream!"

"Who cares if your not stick thin like the others, true music, iconic music is about the sound, the emotion those are the things that resonate with the audience. There have been many famous plus size singers like Ella Fitzgerald, Aretha Franklin, Mama Cass Elliot and even Adele. Talent speaks louder than any fashion choice, Mercedes. Do you think an artist like Lady GaGa would have the success she's had if she didn't have the talent to back it up? No! She'd just be another eccentric performer who could only draw a crowd in the back of some art gallery. Do you think in fifty years people are going to remember the names of all the sexy little bubble gum princesses? Cause I don't, yet we still remember the names and voices of these ladies long after their careers." Finn explained to Mercedes.

"That's why you always be one of my boys Finn! But I'm still not sure about this deal"

"Take your time, just know that I believe in you and your talent and my partner Eleanor believes in you too. So we fly back tomorrow afternoon, you think you might have an answer for us by then?"

"I think so, I'll talk to you then"

Just then loud laughing at the table beside them interrupted Mercedes and Finn's conversation. Both of them turned and witnessed Brittany laughing her head off at Sam doing a series of impressions. Puck was the first to notice that Finn and Mercedes had finished talking, "Hey Finn! Britt's said we just had to check out Hollywood Boulevard before we leave. Want to check it out?"

"You'll like it Finn. Can you believe they actually allow people to just write their names all the way along there? I did that once at home and my mum made me spend an hour cleaning it." Brittany explained in her usual way.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go. You coming Sam?" Finn said jumping up and grabbing his coat.

"Um! No if it's okay with Mercedes I thought I might spend some time catching up with her" Sam looked at Mercedes hoping against hope that she wasn't doing anything and wanted to hang out with him.

"Sure that sounds fun! You know I always love hanging out with you Sammy!" Mercedes replied happily.

"Okay you crazy kids don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Puck said while winking at the embarrassed pair of Sam and Mercedes.

"We'll see you back at the hotel Sam. You remember how to get back right?" worried Finn.

"Sure do and even if I do have any trouble, I've got Los Angeles best and most attractive tour guide to help me" flirted Sam.

"Who me?" a blushing Mercedes flirtatiously asked.

"Yes you! I don't see any other sexy ladies standing around here," Sam said in his best Sean Connery voice.

Mercedes just started laughing loudly while ushering her friends out of the coffee shop, "Always the charmer Sam! Come on let's go have some fun."

As Finn, Puck and Brittany were hopping into a waiting taxi, Finn could hear Sam doing his best Matthew McConaughey impression in response to Mercedes. Finn smiled to himself because at least some of his friends seemed to be on the right track to getting back together. Finn's vision of Sam and Mercedes disappeared into the distance as the cab; Brittany, Puck and himself were in drove off down the road.

* * *

Finn and Puck wearily trudged through the door of the hotel and slumped down on the nearest couch. It had been a very long day from meeting up with Mercedes and Brittany for coffee then partaking of a tour of LA hotspots, Brittany style. Brittany took the boys first down to Hollywood Boulevard to check out all the famous names on the walk of fame. They even took some touristy snaps of them with different movie characters outside the iconic Grauman's Chinese Theatre.

The group's time checking out Hollywood Boulevard was cut short when the extremely creepy guy in an Elmo costume kept on asking Britt if she wanted to find his ticklish spots, because he was a Tickle-Me Elmo. Finn and Puck had to pull naïve Brittany away from tickling Elmo, before they went and complained to the person supervising the street actors and performers. The supervisor didn't have a clue what the three young people were talking about and told them that they didn't have an Elmo character working today.

Just then loud sirens could be heard as three police cars came screaming around the corner and came to a screeching halt a few yards from Finn, Puck and Britt. As the police came piling out of the police cars they went charging straight for the Elmo that they just finished complaining about. When Elmo saw the police on his tail he took off as fast as he could while wearing a full body Elmo suit. The Gleeks could hear the police calling out for Elmo to stop which he, Elmo completely ignored. So one of the police officers chasing Elmo shot Elmo in the back with his Taser gun. The charge exerted into Elmo from the Taser gun knocked the actor down onto the ground where his head proceeded to fly off from his convulsions right in front of a group of Girl Guides selling cookies. Finn and Puck would probably being hearing the shrieks of those traumatised young girls for weeks.

After all that excitement the trio decided on a change of pace and readily agreed when Brittany said they should go back to her apartment. Once they arrived at Britt's apartment she proceed to show them a three and a half hour slide show of Lord Tubbington at different locations around Los Angeles. It was during the third hour where Lord Tubbington was learning to surf on a beach in Malibu, that Puck and Finn decided to call it a night. Even though Britt's was adamant they needed to see the slide of Lord Tubbington meeting his favourite actor, Leo DiCaprio at a Laker's Game.

Finn let out a sigh as he got himself more comfortable in the comfy couch after throwing his shoes into the corner of the room. He looked over and noticed Puck was staring at him from his seat on the other couch.

"What?" Finn wondered.

"Are you finally going to tell me what exactly happened as we were leaving Britt's?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Puck?"

"I'm talking about…

_Finn and puck had just grabbed their jackets and were headed for the door before they stopped to thank their host for her hospitality. They both thanked Britt for showing them around LA during the day. _

_"Thanks for showing us around today…. um…um…um" Finn said looking at the blonde he had known for years with a confused expression._

_"What I mean to say is it was good to see you again…" for the life of him, he couldn't remember Brittany's name. Finn knew who she was and remembered every memory they had together but for some reason couldn't remember her name. It was like he could see her name clear as day in his head but it somehow got lost on the way to his mouth._

_"What Finn meant is it's always a pleasure hanging out with you Brittany" Puck thankfully helped Finn out by finishing his sentence and putting added emphasis on the blonde former Cheerio's name. When Finn heard Puck say Brittany is was like a light bulb went off in his head. Of course her name was Brittany, he knew that, he'd always known that. So why couldn't he remember that a few moments ago?_

_"Yes as always BRITTANY we had fun hanging out. Sorry I guess I'm just really tired and probably still jetlagged from the trip." Finn tried to apologise without showing his hand too much._

"…That's what I'm talking about" Puck finished explaining to Finn.

Finn let out and exaggerated snort of derision, "So what! I forgot Britt's name for like two seconds. Everyone has a forgetful moment every now and then."

"Yeah like when there sixty-five! And that wasn't the only time, remember a few weeks back at the garage?"

_Finn was in the back of Burt's Auto_ _finishing off a customer's car, while Puck was lying down on the couch in the main office reading the latest Sport's Illustrated Swimsuit Edition. Both of the guys heard the sensor going off at the front of the shop indicating a customer had entered. So Finn wiped his hands on a rag as best as possible and made his way to the front of the store._

_Standing patiently at the front counter was one of Burt's loyal customer's who had been taking his car to Burt's shop for the past twelve or so years. Seeing as he was a loyal customer and a former player as well as generous donator to the McKinley High Titans Football program, Finn recognised Bill Huffanutter right away._

"_Ah! Mr Huffanutter! Nice to see you again" Finn said politely to the customer._

"_Finn my boy! How many times have I told you to call me, Bill? And how's post High School life treating you? You know the Titan's just aren't the same team this year without you and Puckerman in the starting side." _

_At the sound of his name Puck ventured out of the office and stood beside Finn at the front counter._

"_Mr Huffanutter! Long time no see!" Puck cheerily greeted one of the football teams past players._

"_Puckerman, you work here now as well?"_

"_Nah! I'm just here keeping my boy Finny-D Company while he works his grease monkey magic on these fine automobile's" _

"_So anyway I'm sure you're a busy man Bill, so I'll just pull up your details on the computer here and then we'll go get your car for you." Finn said to Bill trying to maintain his professionalism._

_As Puck and Bill kept talking Finn went over to the computer to use the system to find out the details about Bill's car. Finn stared and stared at the computer screen. Had Burt changed the system on the computer without telling him? That must be it, how else could he explain why he could no longer remember how to use a program he'd been using for years. It wasn't like it was the hardest program in the world to use to begin with; it used to take him, give or take five clicks of the mouse to fully find all the details of a customer's car. Now as Finn stared at the computer screen willing his mind to remember, the program may well as been written in ones and zeroes._

_Puck looked over at Finn wondering what was taking his friend so long to find Bill's details. He saw Finn staring at the screen with a look of utter puzzlement on his face, which confused Puck as Finn had been using the Customer Detail Program at Burt's for years. Realising his friend was getting anxious and stressed about his confusion with the program, Puck decided to help his best bud out. _

_Puck walked over to the computer and said, "Why don't I get the details up on the computer here and Finn you go out back and bring Bill's car around" Puck had spent so much time at Burt's Auto with Finn it was like he did actually work there. He was also fortunate that during one of the times that they were short-staffed Finn had shown him how to use the front computer, to help out._

_Just as Finn was walking off into the back Puck whispered to him, "It's the red Ford Bronco, the keys are the ones with the Titans for life keychain."_

_Finn whispered back a quick, "Thanks Dude!" before once again heading into the back._

_Puck was just finishing up the transaction of payment for services with Bill as they heard Finn pull up out front in the red Ford Bronco. The two young men watched Bill hop into his truck and start the engine up with a loud roar._

"_Ah! She sounds perfect! Brilliant work as always Finn" Bill called out from the cab of his truck._

"_No worries just changed your air filter and a couple of spark plugs as well as top up all the fluids and gave you a tune as well as a wheel balance. She's as good as new" Finn now seemingly over his episode explained the service to Bill._

_Finn and Puck stood there and watched Bill drive off but at the last minute Bill hung is head out the window and yelled back to the two former footballers. "GO TITANS!"_

"_GO TITANS!" both Finn and Puck yelled back._

"…See so you can't tell me that's nothing's going on, and if you're still going to deny it I could give you more examples if you want." An extremely worried Puck said to Finn.

Finn sat back on the couch and tiredly rubbed his temples, he really didn't want to have this conversation. Not because Puck couldn't be trusted but because in some warped way if he talked about it that would mean it would be real. Even though his test results still hadn't come back yet, Finn wasn't ready for it to become real. But in saying all that it was eating him up inside keeping all these emotions inside. He needed to tell someone and there was Puck wanting to know and who better than someone who was there in Georgia.

"You know how I was late to the Battle of the Bands?" Puck had a hard time hearing the question as Finn said it in barely a whisper.

"Yeah"

"Well I was in Columbus at the hospital there getting my tests done. It was the closest place I could find near Lima that had a decent oncology department, as was as, also still far enough away that nobody would recognise me. Also nobody I know or my mother knows works at Columbus General Hospital." Finn explained to Puck.

"Why didn't you call me dude? I would've of went with you. You shouldn't have had to go alone. So did they tell you anything?" an emotional Puck asked his friend a myriad of questions.

"I just needed time to myself I guess and Puck I greatly appreciated everything you've done for me. As for the tests…I'm still waiting on my results to come back. The doctor did say that it's extremely rare for Brain Tumours to reappear again in the brain. But if anything shows up in the tests I have to go back and get an MRI or a CT scan so he can know more."

"I don't know dude…I seriously don't know. I thought this was all over after we left Georgia." Puck said while subconsciously running his hand continually through his Mohawk.

"It is what it is, I guess. That's why I'm so hells bent on making something worthwhile happen in my life. You're forced into revaluating your life and your decisions because your not sure if you have days, couple of months or a year. That's why I need for this plan for us and Mercedes to work out, cause I don't want to die knowing my life meant nothing" Finn tried his best to explain his feelings to Puck.

"First of all, you don't need to try, your life is already meaningful. It's meaningful to me, it's meaningful to everyone you've helped in New Directions. Is there any decisions you regret?"

"Are there any decisions I regret, hell there are plenty! I regret letting other people have so much sway over me for so long. I regret not trying harder in school. I regret not being a better brother, son or friend. But my biggest regret is not marrying Rachel. I don't regret sending her to New York but I do regret doing it while she was still Rachel Berry and not Rachel Hudson." Explained Finn.

"What are you talking about? You were a great son, brother and friend. You were always looking out for Kurt and stopped him from getting bullied. You spend more time hanging out with your mum, than any normal male human being I've ever seen. As for being a good friend it's I who should be begging for your forgiveness not the other way round, okay! I don't usually say stuff like this Finn, but you're an amazing inspiration to me. Your humility, kindness and forgiveness as well as your ability to see the best in people even when they don't deserve it…like me. If I could be half the man you are Finn, I would die a happy man. Also what I told you in Georgia still stands buddy, I'm with you all the way in this you're my wingman, my brother, so whatever you need, day or night I'm just a phone call away."

"You already are a good man Puck! Just that your willing to try and become a better person makes you a better man than most people in Lima. Also you don't need my forgiveness Puck because I've forgiven you for everything a long time ago. As for you standing by me, the same goes for you brother and also I wouldn't have it any other way. Now come on let's get some sleep especially since I doubt Sam will be home any time soon."

Both Puck and Finn got up off the couch and looked at each other and realised there were tears in each of their eyes. The two just smiled at each other and gave the other a quick man-hug before walking to their respective rooms. Just as Puck reached his bedroom door he called out, "It's inevitable!"

"What is?" questioned Finn.

"Rachel one day becoming Rachel Hudson! That new bloke's got nothing on my best friend. Oh! And Finn I'm coming next time you go to the doctors no arguments!" Puck said with all the sincerity in the world.

"You got it Goose!" Finn replied before walking into his room and closing the door. Just as Puck was doing the same he called out one last comment over his shoulder, "Night Mav!"

* * *

The day had been interesting for Sam and Mercedes as well. After they left Finn, Britt and Puck at the coffee shop, Mercedes gave Sam her own personal tour of LA. The pair did everything from checking out the Hollywood sign to riding basically every ride at Coney Island. Now here they were capping the day off with dinner at Monteith's an extremely busy restaurant created by a popular chef from Canada. When Mercedes told Sam about the chef's and restaurants Canadian heritage, Sam became excited and told Mercedes how he must tell Finn about this place as Finn was apparently a huge fan of anything Canadian.

So here they were the former couple now friends sitting across from each other in a semi-romantic setting. Their designated waiter had just finished taking their orders and had now left them in their own unique bubble. The conversation flowed freely between the pair, as it always did and they talked about everything from Glee Club to how much of a crime against nature it was for that old man to be wearing speedos at the beach.

Of course Sam being Sam brought laughter into the conversation whenever possible. Like right now as he was recreating a scene from the Jim Carrey movie, Ace Ventura by putting the asparagus sticks that came as hors d'oeuvres all at once in his mouth and saying the classic line, "Do I have something in my teeth?" which was met by Mercedes raucous laughter. Until the couple were told to quiet down by an elderly, uptight, fussy couple sitting near them. Which just resulted in them snickering even more much to the annoyance of the elderly couple. Sam loved to watch Mercedes laugh because when she laughed it was like she was laughing with her whole body. Sam thought that if that was the case, she laughed with the same all or nothing fierce attitude she brought to everything else in her life.

Right at that moment Sam looked across at Mercedes who had a large beaming smile on her face and her eyes were glittering from the candlelight. At that moment, Sam couldn't have told you if five minutes had passed or five hours, right then time and it's meaning were utterly irrelevant. Even though they were supposed to be there as just friends, Sam for the life of him in that moment couldn't understand why. If it meant he could call Mercedes his girlfriend again Sam would've packed up there and then and moved to LA; and done anything from busking to selling surfboards if it meant he could spend every moment like this. That's why in that moment without giving it a second thought, he leaned across the table and kissed Mercedes on the mouth. A stunned Mercedes did nothing at first, but once she regained her bearings she couldn't help herself but kiss the boy who captured her heart. After once again being brought out of the moment by the elderly couple sitting near them the amorous pair separated and once again composed themselves.

"Sam what are we doing?" Mercedes asked coyly.

"I thought I was kissing a beautiful woman" Sam tried to flirt with Mercedes.

"No I'm serious! I'm not going to lie and say I don't love you or have feelings for you, but at the end of the day you live in Lima and I live in LA."

"I'm not going to tell you that I have the answers, because I don't but even if I am in Lima and you're here…so what! I cant speak for Rachel but I can for Finn because I've seen what separating yourself from the person who matters most to you in the world does to a person. So I guess what I'm saying is for me, I don't care if there's two miles or two thousand miles between us, I want to be with you. If that means long distance, so be it, or I could even move here…but in the end, what I want the most is you," Sam said sincerely and honestly.

"I feel the same way…but I can't ask you to move to a different state just for me" an emotional Mercedes answered back.

Sam got a glint in his eye as he formed a scheme in his mind, "What if I didn't have to move to a different state…well kind of?"

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes was confused how could they be together if one of them didn't move locations.

"What I mean is and this is me not trying to pressure you or anything, but what if you took Finn up on his offer? You could move to New York City and make what I know is going to be a kickass album. Also included in this plan would be moving to New York as well for our band. So maybe we could have it all you doing an amazing album with Finn, me rocking out with my buddies and best of all getting to see your beautiful face everyday."

"I don't know Sam! I just don't want to throw away a record deal I already have for something I'm not sure on." Mercedes tried to explain.

"I don't think Finn would have presented you with this idea if it wasn't a valid option. From what you've told me your current situation is basically sitting around waiting for something to happen. Well something's happened, it might not be exactly what you planned out but isn't that what's exciting, the unexpected.

Finn's latest thing is quotes and I heard him mention these the other day, trying and not succeeding is not failure; it is part of the process of discovering what works. Isn't that your exact situation right now, you need to discover what works and obviously your current situation isn't working otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. So why not take a leap and see if taking that chance can be a good thing and set your career soaring. Here's another I'm going to succeed because I'm crazy enough to think I can. All the successful people in the world even Rachel all have one thing in common, none of them let anyone tell them no. Sure they got rejected or refused but they didn't let that defeat them, instead they just kept on pushing forward.

The Mercedes I know wouldn't sit back and let some yuppie silver spoon Californian know-it-all tell her to sit back and put her career on the backburner. NO! The Mercedes I know would have told that jackass…" Sam said trying to inspire Mercedes to try something new, before continuing the last part in his best Mercedes Jones impersonation. "That I ain't no Kelly Rowland, I'm Beyonce!"

Mercedes with tears in her eyes and smiling just stared into Sam's eyes and reached out and put her hand on top of his. "You really think I can do this?" she questioned with her heart overflowing with love for the young man sitting across from her.

"Of course I think you can do this! You deserve to see your potential realised Mercedes. I already know you are the greatest thing ever, now it's time to show the world!"

Mercedes couldn't hold it back any longer and she burst into tears right there at the table. Sam wanting nothing more than to comfort his former girlfriend came rushing around the table and engulfed the African American diva in a tight hug. He spent the next couple of minutes whispering sweet nothings and encouragements into Mercedes ear. Before through her sobs he heard Mercedes choke out, "L-Let's D-Do it!"

Sam leaned back and looked at the woman in his arms not quite sure if he had heard correctly. "Excuse me?"

Now while wiping the tears from her eyes and hugging Sam back, a much more confidant Mercedes spoke again, this time with purpose. "I said…Let's Do it! Tell Finn I'm in. I'll see him in New York in a couple of weeks."

"That's amazing! Finn is going to be thrilled! But what about us?" an ecstatic Sam replied.

"Well…I hear that New York City get's pretty lonely and also very cold. So what's a Diva to do? I guess this particular Diva just needs to put in a special order for some White Chocolate to warm her up. Do you know where I can get any White Chocolate, Sam?" Mercedes said while looking up playfully at Sam.

It was Sam's turn to laugh out loud at the shameless flirting by Mercedes, which also once again garnered hateful stares from the elderly couple. "Girl if you want some White Chocolate, I'm going to give you some White Chocolate, as long as you give me some Brown Sugar. I'm going to give you so much White Chocolate there going to have to test you for Diabetes!"

"Come on Lover-boy let's go before we make Grandpa and Grandma over there have a heart attack, also we need to go tell Finn and Puckerman the news."

Sam and Mercedes packed up and headed out of the restaurant but not before Sam as he walked past leant down and whispered to the elderly couple, "Sorry for all the disruptions, but when your girl wants some White Chocolate…You get her some White Chocolate!"

Sam and Mercedes headed out of the restaurant with both of them in the throws of raucous laughter. The giggling pair headed off into the balmy Los Angeles night leaving behind them a thoroughly confused elderly couple.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm still debating whether or not there will be a small time jump in the next chapter or not. Until next time have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting but lately life has really been kicking my ass. Also after the Glee finale I was internally debating whether or not anyone would still want to read Glee/Finchel fanfiction anymore. But as I've seen over the past couple of days people are still posting, so as long as people are still reading and reviewing I will keep up my end and keep on posting new content. So once again all the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

**New York City (3 Months Later)**

I wonder if this is what it's like to be dead and in a coffin, Finn thought morbidly to himself. He couldn't help but let his mind drift to thoughts such as these. Especially when your lying down on a cold sterile table with your head inside a giant magnetic tunnel getting your brain scanned. After Finn was informed that abnormalities were found in his preliminary tests done at the Lima General Hospital Oncology department. The doctors thought it best that he undergo a MRI scan to further clarify if his brain tumour had come back, and how best to proceed.

Depending on the scan results his options were if it were the same tumour he had in Georgia, he would need another surgery on his brain to remove it. Or if it was a different tumour or was located in a different part of his brain then Finn may have to undergo chemotherapy treatment again. Finn's doctor told him that these tests are routine and that judging by the results they already have, and Finn's ongoing symptoms of bloody noses, memory loss and some problems with his mobility function in his right hand. It's more than likely his tumour has come back and all they can do is determine the tumour's type and location and form a battle plan around that.

What freaked him out the most were the mobility problems that only seemed to occur down the right side of his body permeating in his right hand. It didn't happen all the time but he had noticed that it had been slowly increasing in regularity. None of his friends knew about this latest symptom, only Puck; and he only knew because he had found Finn one day. Unable to drive home from the studio because he couldn't hold his car keys with his right hand. That particular symptom also culminated with the memory loss was Finn's worst fear, which was not being able to play the drums anymore. He had good days and bad days. Good days, Finn was like his old self, writing songs and playing the drums. Bad days consisted of sometimes not even being able to get out of bed his body hurt so much; or not being able to remember the lyrics to any of his songs and not being able to grip the drumsticks properly to play the drums like he used to.

Finn thought it was only fair that he inform Ellie of his potential medical problems before they embarked on their joint venture together. He didn't want her to think he was keeping anything from her or trying to use her in anyway. But much to Finn's great delight she took the news brilliantly and said she had no thought of cancelling their partnership. Especially since over the three months they had been in New York, they had formed a good friendship. It also helped that Finn had delivered Mercedes Jones and they were currently in the middle of creating in Finn's humble opinion one outstanding debut album. Alongside the album Finn had found success with his song writing, having sold a bunch of songs with a handful of them becoming massive hits. Ellie also informed Finn that her mother died of cancer and that she wouldn't let that happen to him. She also put him contact with some of the best tumour specialists in the world. Which is how he found himself having an MRI scan done at Lenox Hill hospital in New York City.

The MRI machine shut down and Finn heard the voice of the MRI technician come over the intercom saying they were done. Just as Finn finished getting dressed, his doctor came into the room.

"Hey Finn. How are you feeling?"

"Better now that, that's over with, doc" Finn answered the doctor as he continued to gather his belongings.

"I know getting an MRI done can be nerve racking. But we needed to do it, to see what position of the brain your particular tumour was located. So we could determine the best course of treatment for you, Finn." Dr Levy explained to Finn.

"Yeah, I know"

"Now Finn you're going to have a lot to go through in the near future. Are you still sure you don't won't me to contact anyone for you? You know any relatives you'd want close by, girlfriend, parents, siblings…wife even, anyone?" Dr Levy tried his best to implore Finn to contact some of his family.

Finn's heart literally wrenched in his chest when he heard Dr Levy mention the word wife; if only things had been different Finn would be married to the most beautiful woman in the world…but he wasn't. Finn let out a loud sigh and answered the doctor, "No thanks Doc, if I need anyone in my family I'll call them myself."

"Okay. Since you're of legal age I can't force you to contact anyone if you don't want to. But Finn your going to need someone, because when your talking about cancer things generally get worse before they get better." Dr Levy explained to his patient.

"Don't worry Doc, I've got some good people around me."

"Ah! Like the young gentleman with the Mohawk in the waiting room; who keeps alternating between hitting on my nurses and confronting every doctor that goes pass to see if they have any information on you." Chuckled Dr Levy.

"Yeah! That would be my best friend Noah Puckerman. Are we done here Doc?"

"Yes Finn we are. Just remember to take that medication I gave you and I've scheduled your first chemo appointment for next week. We should have the MRI results back by then, and then we can see if we should do another surgery or not."

"Okay thanks Doc" Finn waved goodbye to Dr Levy and grabbed the rest of his stuff and headed back out to the waiting room. As he walked past the nurse's station, Finn yelled out a hello and goodbye to the nurse working in there. He made special mention to stop and give Nurse Wilson a special goodbye. Because Nurse Wilson was always the one who looked after him during his appointments at the hospital.

Finn walked out of the doctor's office door into the well-lit waiting room. All it took was a quick glance around the room to spot his mohawked friend. Puck was sitting in one of those typical uncomfortable hospital chairs in the corner of the room with his mobile to his ear. As soon as Puck saw that Finn had finished his appointment, Puck ended his call and marched over to his friend.

"So?" was all that Puck said, while staring Finn down for an explanation.

"Well I'm booked in for some chemo early next week and they'll tell me the results of my scan then. Who was that on the phone?" explained Finn.

"That was Sonya from the label saying that Sony's been ringing nonstop asking for some more awesome tracks from Finny-D."

"Did you tell Sonya that I've got those tracks already packaged and ready to go? She just needs to address them to Will over at Sony and were good to go." Finn listed off to Puck as they made their way through the hospital towards the exit.

Just as they reached the outside of the hospital and stood in the fresh air and sunshine, Puck pulled Finn aside. "Finn! Are you sure you should be doing all this. I mean your working long hours with Mercedes during the day, creating a killer album. Then at night your playing drums for us in the band…by the way who knew New York chicks get hot for drummers. Did you see the crowd there was for us at the venue the other night? Anyway, where was I? Oh Yeah! Then on top of all that your writing songs not only for us but also for other people."

"Puck I need this, okay! I need to keep busy otherwise all I'm going to do is sit there and think about things. Which will just make me depressed and I don't want to be depressed. I'm finally living my dream, Puck…can you believe it." Finn told his friend in all seriousness.

Finn then turned and looked out across the front of the hospital and onwards to the bustling New York streets. When all of a sudden he yelled out, "I'M LIVING MY DREAM!"

Finn was brought quickly back down from his exhilarated moment by a passing pedestrian, "Yeah! Good for you kid! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!"

A laughing Finn just thanked the man and ran back to Puck who was standing on the hospital stairs. "Only in New York City, huh! I now realise why Rachel loves this place so much."

Puck just took in his excited friend and couldn't help but laugh along with him. "Come on ya big idiot! We need to get across town to the venue. We got a gig tonight at Sarfati's and the place is booked solid."

Both Finn and Puck raced down to the street and fought through the multitude of pedestrians occupying the busy New York sidewalk, to try and find a cab. By some miracle they were able to flag down a passing cab fairly quickly. The cab containing the two friends sped off into the early evening, with the promise of an extra twenty for the driver. If he could perform a miracle of his own and get them across town in less than thirty minutes.

* * *

Rachel dragged her tired body through the front door of the loft and threw her bag and keys on the table by the door. Why she agreed to work that triple shift at the Spotlight Diner was anyone's guess. But she felt sorry for Gunter when he couldn't find anyone last minute to cover the extra shift. Also she had been blowing off the diner a bit lately as rehearsals for opening night of Funny Girl heated up. Rachel thought to herself, I guess that's what you get for doing your good deed for the day. Now that she had finally made it home, all she wanted to do was change into her comfiest clothes and eat takeout while she binged watch a Real Housewives marathon.

Rachel's plan would've been perfect had it not been for the extremely loud music coming from Santana's room. Now after living with Santana, Rachel had come to learn that loud music emanating from the Latina's bedroom could mean anyone of three different things. One if it was loud aggressive music, it meant Santana was pissed off; and if you didn't want Aunty Snixx to stab you in the eye with a blunt pencil, you best stay the hell out of her way. Second if it was something smooth like pop or jazz music then Santana was once again perfecting the art of sweet lady kisses. Which is something Rachel found out the hard way when she walked in on Santana and Dani in the middle of a lot more than sweet lady kisses. Thirdly if the music was as it is now, Justin Timberlake's Sexy Ladies, then Santana was only doing one thing. That was getting herself dolled up so she could sweep any unsuspecting New York City woman off her feet and into her bed, whether she was straight or not. So with the law of averages on her side, Rachel felt it safe enough for her to enter.

Sure enough as Rachel opened the door to Santana's room there she was digging through her closet; looking for the appropriate pair of shoes to go along with her dress. "San, what are you doing?"

Santana turned around at the sound of her name and saw Rachel standing in the doorway of her room. "Berry! Just the person I wanted to see. Have you seen my black strappy heels? I swear I put them in here somewhere."

Rachel moved further into the room and went to sit down on the bed. But when she remembered where she was she decided that wouldn't be such a great idea. So she went across and sat in Santana's chair in front of her desk. "You mean the ones you let me borrow when we went out for drinks the other night with Kurt? Those are in my closet with my other pairs."

Santana shot up from her position in the closet and bolted out of the room, leaving Rachel sitting alone in the chair. A minute later the black haired former cheerio skidding back into the room, much to the amusement of Rachel who was still patiently sitting in Santana's chair. She somehow had managed to put one of the shoes on and was trying for the second while hopping around the room.

"Thank God! Man hands! Do you know how long I've been looking for these?" Santana explained to her roommate as she now started her search for her purse.

"You look nice. Hot date with Dani tonight?" enquired an interested Rachel.

Santana, who was now looking for her purse under her bed, raised her head back up and stared at Rachel. "NICE! In this dress, I'm a living breathing wet dream! And yes I have a hot date with Dani tonight and hopefully an even hotter after date with her as well."

"God San! Sometimes I swear you're more uncouth than Noah!" Rachel said while scrunching her face up in disgust.

"Thanks for the compliment Berry! Hey have you seen my purse?" Santana went back to digging through her stuff in search of her elusive purse.

Rachel had a quick look around and noticed Santana's purse sitting behind where she was sitting on her desk. But wanting to have a bit of fun with her roommate she decided to let Santana keep looking for a bit longer.

"No I haven't seen your purse. Where are you guys off to tonight anyway?"

"What? Oh! She's taking me to some music club called Sarfati's. Apparently there's this hot new band that everyone's talking about, that we just have to check out. You know how Dani gets hot for all that music stuff…kinda like you. Your welcome to come with, that's if you aren't doing anything with Plastic man tonight, and where the fuck is my purse?" A frustrated Santana kept on digging through her messy room looking for her purse.

"Sarfati's? What a wonderful name, I bet it's full of the most interesting people. Also I do not get as you so vulgarly put it 'hot' over music stuff, I'm a lady I'll have you know Santana. And after the day I've had the only place I'll be going tonight is either the couch or straight to bed and Brody actually has a name you know. Anyway he's at some camping trip or something with his buddies, who knew New York City guys, liked camping so much. You better give me all the details about this Sarfati's place, tomorrow cause it sounds like a place I want to check out."

"Yeah the joint would probably be right up your alley. This guy apparently owns it whose daughter is some Broadway person or something. I don't know! You and Hummel are the ones into that crap not me. As for you being a lady, I'm pretty sure you were doing some extremely un-ladylike things with our very own singing QB after the wedding that wasn't. And correct me if I'm wrong here Berry, but wasn't that after you sang a duet together? As for Brody I can tell you that no man likes camping as much as that guy seems to. I don't trust him and my psychic Mexican third eye is never wrong, plus my Abuela told me to never trust a man who waxes his chest. It's unnatural she would always tell me, but according to her so is my lifestyle…so who knows." A wistful Santana replied back to her friend.

"Really she was on Broadway do I know her, what was she in? And yes we all know Finn and I had relations at the wedding! But what we don't know is who you had relations with that night! And its not Brody's fault that he likes to look after himself, even though I will admit that I prefer a slightly softer physique because it's better for cuddling. By the way here's your purse!" Rachel said as she threw Santana her purse.

"Relations, Rachel…really? You do realise we live in 2015 not 1944. How the hell would I know if you know her! She was in some show called Spring Awakening, then left cause she wanted to be some movie star or something instead. Ha! Softer physique…in other words you prefer Finn Hudson to Donkey face. And…" Santana paused when she heard Rachel mention that she found her purse. "Thank God! Now I can get the hell out of here! Later toots!" Santana yelled as she raced out the door.

"I DO NOT LIKE FINN HUDSON!" Rachel yelled at Santana as she raced out the door. As she stood there after watching the door slam behind Santana, Rachel thought to herself. "At least I think I don't. But he was always so warm and cuddly. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous and it didn't hurt that he had an extremely large…" even in her own thoughts she was still demure as ever. "RACHEL!" she admonished herself as she made her way to the couch for a night of binge watching trashy reality TV. "I guess that's what I get for hanging around Santana so much" she thought to herself as the first episode of Real Housewives of New York started playing. Rachel smirked to herself and allowed herself to have one more heated thought about one Finn Hudson. "He did have a large one and MY GOD! Did he know how to use it!" laughing to herself, Rachel's attention was brought back to the show by the first of many catfights between the housewives breaking out.

* * *

Santana and Dani finally made it inside the packed music club, after waiting for almost an hour in the line out the front. Santana was seriously considering flashing the guy at the door if it got them inside faster. But she luckily didn't have to as they were selected with a group of other girls to head on in to the establishment.

Santana quickly guided Dani over to a secluded booth in the corner. The booth was far enough away that she could get her Mack on, while still is relatively close enough to listen to the band. What confused Santana was why all the girls were fighting over getting as close to the stage as possible, when there were plenty of available tables in other locations.

"What's going on? Those chicks are crowding that stage like they're trying to get into Target on Black Friday!" Santana said as she waved one of the roaming waiters over to order a drink.

Dani just looked at her girlfriend incredulously, "You've seriously never heard of this band before? There stuff is blowing up all over the radio and iTunes"

"Really? What's their name again?" questioned a surprised Santana as she ordered herself a cranberry martini and Dani a cosmopolitan.

"They're called McKinley and there's five of them and they're all talented and hot. They write all they own stuff too. I swear to you Santana that guy who writes for them is like a freaking poet." A dreamy Dani sighed.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you have a huge crush on these guys."

Dani just rolled her eyes as the waiter brought their drinks over, "Please I may be as Lesbian as they come but even I can appreciate the appearance of fine handsome man. Trust me! You'll know what I'm talking about when these guys come on. One article about them even described them as having the good looks of a boy band but with the awesome beats, guitar riffs and killer vocals of a stadium rock band!"

"McKinley? You know, I went to high school at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio" Santana simply stated.

"Really? What a weird…" Dani was interrupted by a loud voice booming her girlfriend's name from across the room.

"SANTANA LOPEZ!"

Santana whipped her head around at the sound of her name and saw the last person she expected to see. She saw none other than, Mercedes Jones decked out in all her finery, walking over to her table.

"Mercedes?" a confused Santana half asked not quite believing what she was seeing.

"You better believe it chica!"

Santana jumped up out of her chair and rushed over and gave her old friend an extremely big hug. "Oh My God! What are you doing here? Come and sit with us at our table."

Mercedes sat down at the table with Santana and Dani while Santana made the introductions between her friend and her girlfriend.

"Ah! So you're the legendary Mercedes. Santana's told me so much about you." Dani greeted.

"I see my reputation precedes me!" greeted Mercedes back.

"So what are you doing here, Mercedes?" questioned Santana

"I live here now. I moved here about three months ago because I changed labels and my new label is setup here so I moved and I've been working on my new album. What are you guys doing here?" Mercedes asked as she also ordered a drink from a passing waiter.

"Oh! Were here to see McKinley perform." Dani giddily responded to Mercedes.

"Is Rachel or Kurt here then?"

"No she's back at the loft. She was too tired after doing a triple shift at the Diner and Kurt's working back late again at Vogue with Isabelle." Santana casually responded.

"Oh! I thought they'd want to be here for this"

"Why would Berry and Hummel want to be here for the performance of some band, even if they do have an eerily similar name to our High School?" a confused Santana questioned her friend.

"Do you know who this band is?" an astonished Mercedes asked the Latina.

"No she doesn't have a clue! I was trying to school her on them when you came over." Interrupted Dani

"Really, how much did you tell her?" an intrigued Mercedes answered back.

"Just their name and how popular there getting…Oh! Also how hot they are! I pretty sure most of these girls wouldn't mind getting to know some of the guys in the band a little better if you know what I mean." Dani responded.

"Yeah well I don't care what those little hoochie's do as long as they stay away from the guitarist!" Mercedes huffed.

"Which one? The one with the weird haircut or the blonde, or is it the young one?" Dani chimed in.

While at the same time Santana said, "You little hussy! Your dating one of the guys in the band and you weren't going to tell us! Geez Merc! I'm like seriously offended! Whatever happened to Trouty-mouth?" Santana joked.

Mercedes tried to answer Dani's question first, "The blonde one…" and then turned her attention to answering Santana. "You want to know what happened to Sam well I'm…"

"Shush! They're starting the show!" Dani said giddily as the lights dimmed as the mass of women near the stage started going hysterical over the arrival of the band.

"Enjoy the show, Santana!" Mercedes leaned over and said with a scheming smirk, before settling back into her seat ready for the show. Santana just looked at her friend with utter confusion, before shaking it off and snuggling into her girlfriend in preparation for the show. But not before taking one last look at her friend and thought, "Celebrity life is really turning Mercedes crazy".

With the lights turned down low, a single spotlight shone down onto the stage and out walked a single person.

"How are you all doing tonight? I'm Marc for those of you who don't know and I own this wonderful place. But your not here for me you're here for five young, talented musicians from Ohio!"

Santana looked around the crowded club as the mass of people screamed loudly as the band was mentioned. She had to chuckle to herself there was even a couple of people crying.

"Individually they're known as, Ryder, Sam, Puck, Blaine and Finn but together there known as McKinley! Give it up for MCKINLEY! Ladies and gentlemen!"

All of a sudden the entire stage lit up with a blinding light, to reveal the bands instruments set out in formation. As the crowd was going hysterical, out walked the five members of McKinley, Blaine, Ryder, Sam, Finn and Puck and situated themselves behind their respective instruments. Santana looked over at Mercedes stunned and couldn't believe what she was seeing was real.

There in front of her stood Noah Puckerman the guy who she thought wasn't good for anything other than a quick romp in the hay. She almost didn't recognise Blaine Anderson without so much product in his hair. Sam Evans the loveable Avatar geek was tuning his guitar that made him look more edgy and cool than he ever was in High School. Santana vaguely remembered the young guy on bass as one of those new kids who had auditioned for New Directions.

Leave it to Finn to pull a Mr Schue and rope in a student into an outside school musical performance. Which brought Santana to Finn Hudson the friendly, compassionate, all-American singing quarterback. The guy who everyone secretly thought was going to be a typical Lima, Ohio resident running the local auto shop all his life. Telling anyone who would listen how he used to be a championship winning quarterback and once dated Broadway's Rachel Berry. Was there on stage testing out his drum kit proving that all of his past detractor's preconceived misconceptions about him were one hundred per cent irrefutably false. Seeing Finn in his element was painting him in a whole new light to the former Cheerio and dare she say it he was even, sexy.

Blaine moved over and stood at the front of the stage and adjusted the microphone, "How's everyone doing tonight?" which was met by a loud raucous response from the crowd.

"Tonight your in for a treat! Were going to start off with a brand new song and tonight is our very first public performance of it. So here we go I hope you like it as much as we do!"

As he finished talking the lights dimmed really low again. Thousands of twinkling lights appeared all over the ceiling of the club, creating a beautiful and intimate setting, as the music started playing…

_**'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars**_

_**I'm gonna give you my heart**_

_**'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars**_

_**'Cause you light up the path**_

_**I don't care, go on and tear me apart**_

_**I don't care if you do**_

_**'Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars**_

_**I think I saw you**_

_**'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars**_

_**I want to die in your arms, arms**_

_**'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark**_

_**I'm going to give you my heart**_

_**And I don't care, go on and tear me apart**_

_**And I don't care if you do**_

_**'Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars**_

_**I think I see you**_

_**I think I see you**_

_**Because you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars**_

_**Such a heavenly view**_

_**You're such a heavenly view**_

The crowd erupted in excited applause as the song finished, with Santana, Dani and Mercedes joining in.

* * *

"Thanks you guys have been great! See you next time!" Blaine shouted as the band was leaving the stage after their fourth consecutive encore that had been demanded by the crowd.

"Come on let's go see the guys. Aunty Snixx needs to punch Puckerman extremely hard for not telling me they were freaking rock stars!" Santana said as jumped up from the table and headed off into the crowd.

Dani just turned to Mercedes who was sitting at the table with her, "Um! Are we meant to be following her?"

Mercedes just chuckled and replied, "Don't worry girl! I'm with the band…follow me."

The two girls slowly made their way through the departing crowd. After finally making it through the throng of people they spotted Santana trying to find a way back stage. Mercedes and Dani started laughing while they watched Santana push and threaten her way through a long line of young ladies trying to get backstage to hopefully become groupies of the band. Finally Santana got to the front of the line where a large red velvet rope separated the backstage area from the main section of the club. Just like a bull in a China shop, Santana marched ahead and tried to barge past the rope. But just as she spotted her friends from High School aka the band walking back to their dressing room backstage an extremely large African American man abruptly stopped her.

"HEY DARLING! No groupies past the rope! To get back there your name needs to be on my list and I'm pretty sure your name isn't on my list. The line for groupies start's over there." Boomed the six foot six three hundred pound hulk of a man. Who had been hired by the label to be security for the guys. After they found their hotel room full of half naked girls after coming home from one of their shows. Jamal Rubio was a perfect fit for the job. One because he used to be a former left tackle for the Cincinnati Bengals in the NFL before a knee injury cut his career short. Two because he was literally the kindest and sweetest person you could meet and dealt with all the overzealous fans with respect and a firm hand. But at the same time you cross Jamal at all, and he turns from a teddy bear into a Grizzly bear that would rip you limb from limb.

"First of all! Tall, Dark and annoying! I AM NOT, NOR WILL I EVER BE A GROUPIE, OKAY! Especially a groupie for the like of Hudson, Puckerman and the Warbler! I'm Santana Lopez and I went to High School with those five dropkicks, now let me through the Goddamn rope!" yelled an annoyed Santana.

Jamal just let out a booming laugh and pushed her further back away from the rope. "Nice try little chica! I give you points for trying. But like I said before if you're not on my list your not getting in, and don't try and feed me anymore lies cause I've heard them all. Already tonight, I've turned away people claiming to be sisters, mothers, fathers, girlfriends, and friends from boy scouts. Also strangely enough someone even dressed as a nun claiming she needed to see the band to pray and help guide them through the spiritual wilderness. So you see a friend from High School is just not going to cut it, but at least you were original!"

"But I really did go to school with those idiots! We were in Glee Club together as well!" an extremely frustrated Santana told Jamal.

"You expect me to believe you were friends with these guys in High School, yet you haven't stopped insulting them since we first started speaking!" Jamal just boomed back.

"Please! That's our thing! Finn's the sappy, sensitive everyman with weird puffy pyramid shaped nipples that everyone can relate too. Puck's the Jewish, bad boy lothario one but really he's a big softy. Trouty-mouth or Sam is the geeky, but adorable one and surely you've heard his lame impressions. Then there's Blaine, fun fact about Blaine if you ever want to see him randomly start crying just ask him about Pavarotti the bird…it's a long, extremely boring and nonsensical story so don't even bother asking me to tell you about it. Lastly the newbie, Ryder, who fills the stereotypical role every band, has. Just like the Spice Girls had Baby Spice, thus McKinley has Ryder to appeal to all those tweens finally ready to unleash those brand new hormones upon an unsuspecting society. And I'm the sexy Latina with snarky and bitchy tendencies but secretly has a heart of gold, that everyone either roots for or secretly wishes they could be." Santana nonchalantly explained with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

"Now you're definitely NOT getting in! You sound like a stalker! How did you find out all those things? Were you the one who's been stealing Finn's underwear and then sending them back to him used?"

"First of all that's just gross! Ewww! And that would have to be one big ass stalker to fit into Finn's panties. Second of course I know these delinquents I've slept with half of them!"

"You're really not helping your case here…"

Just then Mercedes and Dani walked up behind Santana after having enough of watching Santana repeatedly try and fail to get in.

"Well if it isn't Mercedes Jones as I live and breathe!" Jamal boomed to Mercedes standing behind Santana, which startled the daylights out of her.

"Jamal Rubio, what's up, brother?" Mercedes said happily, coming around to the front and giving Jamal a really big hug.

"How's that album of yours coming along? You know my wife still expects a signed copy, that's if it's not to much trouble," Jamal said acting like a giddy schoolkid around Mercedes, much to the amusement of Santana and Dani.

"That's no trouble at all. How are Rhonda and the kids? I bet little Tobias is getting big."

Jamal whipped out his wallet and started showing Mercedes photos of his wife and kids. Santana meanwhile tried to slip past while he was distracted talking to Mercedes.

"Not so fast, chica! How many times do I have to tell you? If you're not on the list you stay behind the rope! As for you Mercedes you can go on in." Jamal said while pushing Santana once again back behind the rope. Then turning around and letting Mercedes waltz through into the inner sanctum.

"Hey why doe she get to go in?" Santana cried out.

"Because I know her and as I've told you her name is on the DAMN LIST!" a frustrated Jamal told the fiery Latina.

"Yeah well! Were with her aren't we Mercedes?" Santana called out to her friend.

Jamal turned around and looked at Mercedes, "Is that true, Ms Jones are these two ladies with you?"

Mercedes just looked at Santana and Dani and shrugged her shoulders; "Never seen them before in my life…sorry!" and then she spun around and started walking off again.

"Nice try ladies, now will you please make your way to the back of the line…"

"Jamal…Jamal!" Mercedes interrupted making Jamal once again turn his attention towards Mercedes.

"There with me. I was just having a little fun! There cool, they can come in. Oh and by the way Santana really did go to school with the guys." Mercedes said laughing hysterically.

Jamal just once again opened up the rope and allowed Santana and Dani through to the other side. "My apologise ladies! You both have a good night now."

Santana could be heard mumbling something about, how it was about time and steroids must of affected his brain, as she and Dani walked through the rope and over to Mercedes.

"Not funny Aretha! Seriously not funny!" a snooty Santana chastised her friend, which only made Mercedes laugh even harder. The girl's attention was grabbed by the loud groans of disappointment and anger from the crowd that these ladies were allowed through when others weren't.

Mercedes and Dani started walking off down the hallway to the dressing rooms. But stopped when they noticed Santana lagging behind.

"Santana what are you doing?" Dani questioned her girlfriend.

"Wait up, I got to go do something" Santana called out before running back to the rope which sectioned off the two different parts of the club. When the mass of potential groupies saw one of the girls that was let in instead of them, they let their groans and angry shouts ring out. Meanwhile Santana was standing safely behind the velvet rope hamming it up, causing the crowd to become even more agitated and annoyed.

Santana realising she's probably pushed the situation to its limits jumped up on a nearby box and shouted to the crowd. "LATER BITCHES!" And then ran back to join, Mercedes and her girlfriend who were standing there in hysterics at the antics of their friend.

* * *

Dani and Santana followed Mercedes through the maze of corridors that led to the performers dressing rooms backstage. While walking along the halls they were led past poster after poster and picture after picture of the different artists who had performed there. They then rounded another corner and came to a set of doors with different names on them. Mercedes led them a bit further down until they came to a large door with, McKinley in big bold letters emblazoned across it. Mercedes gave the old shave and a haircut knock to the door and waited for it to open.

The dressing room door opened to reveal one Noah Puckerman. The first person Puck saw was Mercedes so he simply turned around and called out. "Yo Sam! Your girl's here!"

"Hello to you too…" Mercedes answered back and before she could finish a blonde blur could be seen sprinting for the open door to reveal Sam Evans who pulled his girlfriend into the room. Puck then noticed there were two other girls waiting outside as well. One was a gorgeous brunette with a killer smile and the other was…Holy Shit! The other was Santana Lopez.

"Santana?"

"Hello Puckerman, are you going to invite us in, or are you going to leave us standing outside the door like some Jehovah's Witness's?" Santana said rather curtly.

Puck moved to the side of the door and motioned for them to come into the room. When Dani walked past him, Puck gave her his best seductive smile and said, "Hey Beautiful! What's your name?"

Dani just giggled and smiled before meekly answering, "Dani".

"Dani, that's a really beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I'm Puck…"

Puck was interrupted from finishing as Santana came storming over and putting her arm around Dani and glaring at her former lover. "Keep it in your pants Puckerman! She's my girlfriend!"

"Sooo…no arrangement for casual threesomes like there was with you and Britt?" Puck said with a smirk on his face.

Dani punched Santana in the arm and said, "You slept with Puck from McKinley?"

Santana just looked at her girlfriend and shrugged her shoulders, "What? It's not like I'm proud of it or anything and it happened during my young and stupid days. Plus I was still in the closet at the time, so to speak, so that didn't help either! Since we seem to airing my dirty laundry and in the interest of full disclosure I also fucked Hudson as well."

"Is there anyone in this band you haven't slept with?" a stunned Dani questioned.

"I haven't had sex with Blaine, purely because I don't have the exact appendage he likes unlike Kurt. I did date Sam for like two seconds but didn't have sex, I guess because he was lusting after some brown sugar. As for the Newbie…what's his name again? Riley…no Ryder, as for Ryder I don't even know him hardly, I've literally seen him like three times in my entire life. Also I think he has a huge man crush on Finn." Santana listed off nonchalantly.

After both girls agreed the past was the past and that's where it should stay, they were led over to some couches where Blaine and Ryder were sitting and talking. Except for Sam and Mercedes who had gone off on their own to have some private time. Puck introduced Dani to Blaine and Ryder before they sat down on the couch as well.

"Where's Finnocence?" enquired Santana

"He's over there, talking to…" Blaine started.

"Wait! Is that David Brown from Sony Music? He founded so many great artists" interrupted a disbelieving Dani.

"Why would Hudson be talking to a guy like that?" added Santana

"He's probably trying to get us to leave our label and sign with Sony. Last time he offered Finn a five million dollar signing bonus for him to go work for Sony purely as a songwriter and another two million if our band signed with them." Blaine told the two girls.

"And he knocked them back? I knew Finn was always a few fries short of a Happy meal but really that's insane, knocking back that much money!" a flabbergasted Santana added.

"Well with Finn it's not about the money. He just wants to make good quality music and where we are now gives him and us the ability and freedom to craft our own existence. Plus Finn already makes close to that as it is just from his songs." Ryder added, standing up for his former Glee Club Coach.

"Wait a minute! Finn writes the songs?" Santana said confused.

"Everyone…yeah! I was surprised at first too, but he has a gift he really does. I've helped him out a couple of times with arrangements that he gives me a credit mention for. He writes for us and also as of this point in time he writes songs for several other artists. At the moment Finn has written three songs currently in the Top twenty." Blaine explained.

"Anything we would know?" Dani enquired eagerly.

"Well in the Top Twenty he wrote, 'Never Say Never', 'Wine Coloured Roses' and 'Take Me Back To The Start'" Puck explained to Santana and Dani.

"Finn Hudson wrote 'Never Say Never' that is so…" started Santana

"Beautiful…that song always just really gets to me you know!" Dani said interrupting her girlfriend.

"I was going to say that is so weird and unbelievable…but that works too I guess." Santana flippantly added.

"Anyway! Enough about Finn, how's Kurt doing?" Blaine reverted the conversation away from Finn for a minute so he could get the lowdown on his ex-boyfriend.

"Kurt's doing really well. He's extremely busy studying at NYADA during the day while also still interning for Isabelle at Vogue as well. Elliot and Kurt unfortunately broke up which in turn broke up our own little band, 'Pamela Lansbury'. Also Rachel quit after Brody told her that she had to quit our band because no Broadway producer would apparently cast someone who dared to be part of an ironic cover band with their friends. Kurt and Rachel didn't talk to each other for a couple of weeks after that. Not to mention Kurt showed the NYADA gossips Rachel's 'Run Joey Run' video and Rachel burnt Kurt's brand new Burberry Scarf in a trash bin right in front of him. That little stunt almost burnt the entire apartment down. Oh! And apparently Kurt is somewhat semi serious with this guy called Walter who was the manager of the nursing home where he put on his Peter Pan production." Dani explained Kurt's New York life to Blaine.

"Walter huh! Is he good looking?" a nervous Blaine asked, obviously fishing for information about his rival.

"Please the dude's like ancient! There's more chance of the poor guy dying then there is anything happening between the two." Remarked Santana while filing her nails.

Santana saw Blaine sit back in his chair and visibly relax at the news about his competition for Kurt's affections. She also looked over and just simply watched Finn talking to the Sony executive. Santana had to admit that he looked happy and relaxed and he had an extra glow or something. But while he looked happy, she noticed his smile didn't seem to have the same lustre it usually had. So he may be happy but there was definitely something missing. If she had to guess, she would put money on that something missing being a five foot two, annoying, Jewish diva called Rachel Berry.

That's when something clicked in Santana's mind and she came up with an ingenious plan. She didn't normally play cupid because frankly helping out her fellow man, seemed worse than getting water boarded. But somehow, some way those losers in Glee Club had managed to worm their way into her heart. Lord knows how they broke down her defences and walls, but they now were in and those annoying bastards were hard to get out once there in your heart. Plus doing something bad to Finn always felt like she was kicking an extremely large puppy and it also didn't help matters that he was always trying to help her.

There was a reason her plan was so ingenious. It was ingenious because the execution of it would allow her to kill two birds with one stone so to speak. It would allow her to get rid of Mr Ed himself, Brody while getting Finchel back together which would get the 'real' Rachel back. Finchel? She always hated the stupid couple names the kids in the Glee Club came up with for all the different pairings. But in saying that she always was partial to Brittanna simply for the fact it sounded like the name of an empire with her and Brittany as Queens at the helm. Anyway she needed to get the ball rolling on the plan as soon as she could so she had to get back to the loft and start on Rachel.

"Sorry guys it's getting late we should be going" Santana blurted out of nowhere interrupting the burgeoning conversation between Ryder, Dani, Puck and Blaine.

"You're not going to wait for Finn? I thought we could go out for drinks after." Blaine said surprisingly upset that Santana and Dani were calling it a night.

"Can't we go for drinks with them Santana? I would really love to show Finn some of my songs to see what he thinks. Plus it's only ten thirty!" Dani whined.

"Sorry I've got a big test in the morning and I need my rest" Santana lied.

"No you don't all your exams were last week." A suspicious Dani asked her girlfriend.

"FINE! I need my beauty sleep. You seriously think I wake up looking this sexy? Kurt was right about needing to have a two-hour morning cleansing ritual each morning. So let's go!" Santana said while walking around making sure they had all their stuff.

"Say bye to Mercedes for us and give Finn a hello to I suppose. Oh! By the way how long are you guys performing at this venue for?" Santana enquired as she was shoving her girlfriend out the door.

"Were here for the next couple of nights but then we have the label party… I'll make sure the label sends you guys some tickets and some for Kurt and Rachel as well," Puck told Santana.

"Thanks and Bye!" Santana and Dani rushed out down he hall and back out into the main area of the club. Before Dani eventually managed to stop her girlfriend, "Okay! What's going on Santana?"

"I'm going to get Kurt and Blaine as well as Finn and Rachel back together." Santana told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what's in it for you?"

"Oh My God! You wound me Danielle! Why would I Santana Lopez have ulterior motives about getting my dear, dear friends back together?" Santana replied in an extremely exaggerated fashion.

"Santana?" Dani just crossed her arms and gave her girlfriend a look of your games doesn't work on me.

"FINE! It also get's Brody no pants out of our lives as well"

"Okay I'm in! What do we need to do?" Dani said confidently.

"What just like that, you're going to help me?"

"Yeah that dude's an ass. Did you know he actually said to me that it's a good thing that I play guitar, so the audience doesn't see my belly roll? Just because I'm not a freaking size two like Rachel doesn't make me fat! So let's take this asshole down!" a fired up Dani told her girlfriend.

"That's my girl! First we have to convince Berry so let's go."

Santana and Dani ran the rest of the way out of the club and walked up and down the street until they could find a taxi. Just as they finally managed to hail a cab Dani brought Santana's attention to another cab across the street which had two people exiting the vehicle. "Hey! Isn't that Brody?"

Sure enough there was Brody exiting the cab across the street from the club with an obviously older woman. Santana didn't think anything of it at first because he did teach dance classes so it could have been one of his students or maybe a relative like a mother or aunt. But what she saw next definitely wasn't something you do with a family member. Just as Brody was leading the older lady into the hotel across the street, the frisky older woman reached out and groped Brody's ass. A surprised Brody just turned around and gave the sexually frustrated cougar a deep passionate kiss before they disappeared from view inside the hotel.

Santana and Dani just looked at each other as if did you see what I just saw. Upon the realisation that they did actually witness a cougar devouring Rachel's boyfriend, it gave them an extra boost to put operation get Klaine and Finchel back together a definite go. Plus expose Brody's lying cheating ass to the world. Then they jumped into their own cab and drove off into the night scheming and devising the downfall of one Brody Weston all the way back to the loft.

**Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. The song used in this chapter was 'A Sky Full of Stars' by Coldplay and I made up the names of the songs Finn supposedly has in the Top 20 so any semblance to real life songs is pure coincidence. To all the Finchel fans don't worry because…dun, dun, dun…spoiler alert next chapter Finchel will actually see each other face to face. Will their reunion be good or bad? I don't know cause Finchel hasn't spoken to me yet. Whatever happens I hope people continue to enjoy the ride. Until next time have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. For some reason it seemed to take me ages to write as well as life getting in the way. Not to mention Finn and Rachel didn't want to cooperate with me. But anyway I got it done. This chapter was suppose to have the concert as well as the party but it was getting extremely long so I decided to split it into two chapters. I included one of my all time favourite songs in this chapter. I actually got the idea to use it by reading a piece of fanfiction by jalex1 called, 'Won't You Let Me?' it's really good so make sure you check it out &amp; his other great stories. Plus if I remember correctly Cory also said that this particular song was one of his favourites as well &amp; he also wanted to do it on Glee. For any SNL fans out there I added an homage to one of their characters who used to be on Weekend Update a lot…so look out for it &amp; tell me what you think. Once again all the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

Santana was pacing around the loft like a caged lioness. She was waiting for one Kurt Hummel to get home while Rachel and Dani were waiting in the lounge room. If you asked Santana why she wanted this plan of hers to work she would of told you that it was so she wouldn't have to see Brody's sweaty naked ass around the loft all the time. But truthfully she just wanted to see her friends happy and by some weird twist of fate these kids she used to despise in high school were now some of her closest friends. So since they were friends that means they qualified for what Santana called her code. Her code was the same as in all the mafia movies you've seen. The friends and associates of the mafia get protected while the enemies get taken out. The only other person lucky enough to fit the criteria for the Santana mafia was Brittany. So that's why she had to help these losers get back together because for some strange reason they were at their best and happiest when they were together with their significant other.

Santana was broken out of her musings by her roommate Rachel practicing her scales loudly in the living room. "DO RE MI FA SOL LA TI DO TA SI FI! DO RE MI FA SOL LA TI DO TA SI FI!"

"Bloody Hell Berry! Do you have to do that now?" screamed Santana.

"I do if I want to keep my voice in tip top shape for my Broadway debut! Can you believe in just four short weeks, I'll no longer be Rachel Berry stunning young hopeful from Ohio; but be RACHEL BERRY BROADWAY SUPERSTAR!" replied Rachel to Santana, while singing the last bit at the top of her voice.

Dani just looked over at her girlfriend with a look that said, is she always like this? And Santana who had grown accustomed to the over the top theatrics of Rachel Berry over the years; just simply gave her girlfriend a nonchalant shrug as if to say, don't worry you get used to it.

"Yeah well! You'll keep it down unless you have a spare three hundred dollars lying around to pay for another noise violation. Our neighbours have already called the cops here about you three times just this month. Your lucky the cop they keep sending is as much of a Broadway tragic as you and Hummel, otherwise you would've been booked a lot more." Santana tried to tell her roommate in the hopes she could practice somewhat quieter.

"I know…I know! It's just I need to be perfect on opening night, Santana! I've dreamed of this night ever since I was a little girl. I can't afford any mistakes otherwise that Bitch Tamara Clayton will usurp my role and take Funny Girl and Fanny Brice from me. Can you believe I gave her an actual Friend Bear as a welcoming gift, to show her that I wanted to be friends, especially after the drama when Santana was my understudy. She just threw it in the bin and looked me in the eye and said, if I really wanted to give her a present then I could give her my role, because she was just going to take it anyway." Rachel said while beginning her own turn of pacing around the loft.

"Your right she is a bitch! And if she gives you any problems you just call your Anutie Snixx, okay! I'll show her whose boss, I might even have to break out the razor blades hidden in my hair. But enough about bitchy understudies, it seems to me and my never wrong psychic Mexican third eye, that Ms Tamara Clayton isn't the only thing your worried about, so spill." Santana questioned and also reassured her friend.

Rachel just let out an extremely loud sigh and ran her hand through her long brunette locks before slumping down onto the couch. "Finn…" Santana and Dani both visibly flinched at the mention of Rachel's ex-boyfriends name. Had Rachel somehow found out about Santana's plan, she didn't know, but before she could find out Rachel had started talking again.

"Finn's going to be there, opening night. I couldn't care less about Tamara Clayton. With my exceptional talent I could easily blow that usurping bitch out of the water and still have time for a mani and pedi before going back out for my obligatory encore. But what I'm nervous about is Finn being there. I know we've had our problems but he was the first person outside of my dads who ever believed in me. Even when we weren't together he still always believed in me. He sent me here to be a star, Santana, I can't let him see me and for him to realise that sacrifice was in vain." Rachel emotionally told her friends.

"Do you still love him?" Dani dared to ask.

"OF COURSE I STILL LOVE HIM!" Rachel snapped before composing herself and continuing. "But the problem is I want to kiss him senseless and punch him in the face at the same time!"

"I'd pay to see you punch…"

Santana was interrupted from finishing by the loft door flying open and a frantic Kurt appearing in the doorway. Kurt came rushing through the room and into the bathroom. The girls all just looked at each other silently asking if the other knew what was going on. But all they could hear were the loud banging noises of Kurt throwing stuff around in his desperate search for something. Next Kurt came flying out of the bathroom and started his search of the living room. Kurt had finally had enough. After a rather frantic search of the living room revealed nothing he stood in a huff and fixed his dishevelled clothing and turned to Santana.

"ALRIGHT SATAN HAND IT OVER!" screamed Kurt

"Hand what over, Hummel?" a smirking Santana said trying to act innocent.

"Don't start with me Latina Barbie! Because I will end you! Now where's the scarf?" Kurt snappily told Santana clearly not in the mood to be playing these games.

Santana just started laughing and pulled a long silk scarf hidden deep inside her cleavage. "You mean this old thing? Fine if you want it so badly than here take it!" Santana said as she casually threw the scarf over to Kurt.

Kurt caught the scarf and collapsed onto the couch and started hugging the scarf to his chest while muttering to himself. "Now what was so important that you had to text me a picture of you holding a limited edition eight hundred dollar silk scarf over the toilet bowel with the caption; if you don't want me to drop this you better hurry home? Because if you did anything to this scarf Isabelle is going to kill me cause it's on loan from the Vogue Couture Vault."

"Ease up Hummelina! I wasn't really going to drop it into the toilet. I just thought you might want to be here when Dani and I reveal our surprise to you two." Santana replied to Kurt.

"Oh Goody I love Surprises! Are we going to see a Broadway show cause that new one with Andrew Rannells just opened up and I'm dying to see it!" a giddy Rachel said while bouncing up and down on the couch and clapping.

"Ooh! I heard about that! I want to see it too! How did you get tickets…"

"MY GOD! YOU TWO ARE DRIVING ME INSANE! The surprise has nothing to do with a show. Well it does have to do with a show…sort of…well at least not a Broadway show." Santana said trying not to get frustrated at her friends.

"Sorry!" both Kurt and Rachel said at the same time.

"Cheer up Tinker-Jew and Cinderfella because I Santana Lopez your fairy godmother and her insanely beautiful sidekick Dani have got you exclusive VIP tickets to the launch party for HUD-KNIGHT Records held on top of The Standard Hotel in the Boom Boom Room and rooftop."

"NO FUCKING WAY! Isabelle and others at Vogue couldn't even get tickets to that. One because it was by personal invite only and two because it was all booked out! So how did you get tickets?" a still disbelieving Kurt questioned his friend.

"I just so happen to know the band that's playing there as well as one of the creators of the label." A smug Santana replied to Kurt.

"No you don't! Nobody knows who the second founder of the label is. Vogue tried to get an exclusive interview with him and we were declined so was Rolling Stone and the NY Times. We were told his identity would only be revealed after the launch party and there would be no interviews until then" quipped Kurt.

Rachel leaned over to Kurt, "Who is this guy?"

"Well we don't know much, but from what we do know is that apparently he's really young like our age. He's a brilliant musician and a singer/songwriter, and he's already written several major hits for artists ranging from Beyoncé and Justin Timberlake to Nickelback and other rock bands. He's also apparently discovered a slew of exciting new performers everyone's going crazy over to spearhead his new label as well as poaching one of Spectra Records most promising recording artists. Interesting Fact about that the record executive who was in charge of this mysterious starlet, apparently he was fired for mishandling her career and allowing her to transfer over to HUD-KNIGHT Records. Oh! And one more thing the Knight bit of the label's title refers to Eleanor Knight daughter of William and Martha Knight one of the wealthiest families in America." Kurt explained to the room.

"Martha Knight! I loved her music so much! My dads and I would listen to her, 'Romance on Sistine Street album all the time. I wonder who the mystery artist is?" reminisced Rachel.

"You don't need to wonder Berry! Because she's going to be here in an hour to pick us up for the concert and then we'll see her in two nights time at the label party." Santana replied back.

"WHAT! SHE'S COMING HERE WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SANTANA?" screamed Rachel and Kurt at the same time as they jumped up and started hurriedly tidying the apartment.

"Settle down…settle down! She's not coming up here. She is picking us up in her limo so hurry up and go and get ready."

At that Rachel and Kurt both sprinted off to their respective rooms to go and get ready for the night. Funnily enough cursing and thanking their friend at the same time; cursing her because she only gave them an hour to get ready and thanking her because she just got them an invite to the party of the year.

* * *

The gang was still getting ready in the loft when they heard a loud beep from outside. Considering they lived in New York City the traffic noise was as background and inconsequential as any other noise produced in nature. That is why shortly after the blare of the horn, a message was received on Santana's phone telling her that the limo was waiting downstairs.

"Come on! If you're not beautiful by now, you're never going to be beautiful! The limo's here and if you're not in it, in the next ten minutes we're leaving you behind!" shouted Santana as both she and Dani grabbed their stuff and started to head down to the limo.

Rachel and Kurt came flying comically out of their rooms with Rachel still trying to put her other high heel on and Kurt still doing up his belt. When they managed to stabilise themselves they found the loft empty and rushed out the loft door after Santana and Dani, shouting. "Hold on…Hold on! We're coming!"

The pair of Rachel and Kurt finally found their way onto the street outside the loft and saw Santana leaning up against a luxurious black limo.

"Finally we were about to leave your butt's behind!" Santana quipped from her position from leaning against the limo.

"Santana whose limo is this?" asked Kurt

Just as Kurt finished asking his question the very answer to his question popped up like a jack in the box out of the limo's sunroof.

"What up peeps!" Mercedes Jones screamed out towards her two extremely shocked friends.

"Mercedes?" came the unanimous cry from the two shocked former gleeks.

"Better believe it! Now get those tushes in the limo so we can get this show on the road."

"So you're the mystery artist? Do you know what's going on and where Santana's taking us?" queried a still shocked Rachel.

"Just get in and I'll answer your questions on the way. Otherwise were going to be late."

Santana, Dani, Kurt and Rachel all shuffled into the limo before closing the door. Mercedes had to chuckle at her friends because as they hopped into the limo they spread themselves around the car, pressing every button possible and marvelling at the luxury and decadence of the limo. Once everyone was confirmed safely inside, Mercedes signalled to the driver for him to set off down the road.

* * *

The limo pulled up outside the front of the club right in front of the growing crowd waiting outside. The excited crowd started to converge on the limo thinking that it may be the band arriving for their gig. They were held back by the club's security and Jamal. Kurt and Rachel just sat there staring out of the tinted windows at the large crowd.

"Wow! I didn't think so many people were interested in a relatively unknown Broadway actress like me! And I haven't even had one performance yet, I feel like a star!" Rachel said almost floating out of her seat; she was so excited at the thought that the crowd was there for her.

Jamal came over and opened the limo door for everyone to pile out, "Ms Jones, Ms Lopez, Dani."

"Thank you Jamal" Mercedes said demurely as she ascended out of the limo in all her glory.

"Yeah thanks, BFG!" added Santana using her own unique brand of humour.

"Anytime, Chica!" quipped Jamal back good-naturedly with a humongous smirk on his face.

The crowd let out an audible groan at the sight of these unknown people exiting the limo. After making their disappointment known, that they saw nobodies rather than the burgeoning celebrities they had hoped for, the deflated crowd shuffled back to their positions in the queue waiting their turn to get in. Just as security was ushering Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Dani and Santana through the VIP entrance without having to wait in line, which sent another round of colourful quips from the crowd. Santana turned to Rachel and said with a cheeky grin. "Sorry Berry! I guess those weren't your adoring fans after all"

Rachel just gave her friend a look that could melt the polar icecaps in response, which just made Santana laugh even harder. The group of friends eventually made it into the main area of the club and were surprised by how busy and packed the place already was. As soon as they entered the clubs event manager and assistant met them.

"Hi! My name is Lucy Riles and I'm the event manager here at Sarfati's and this is my assistant, Stefon Zelesky. I've been told that you lovely individuals should be treated like VIP's, by our entertainment guests this evening. So if there's anything I can do to make your experience in our venue a memorable one please feel free to let me, or Stefon know. Now if you'll excuse me I have some other things to attend to, so I'll leave you in Stefon's capable hands." the energetic middle-aged businesswoman said before walking back to her post in the back office.

Stefon guided the group through the crowd towards a specially reserved table; but as they were walking the group couldn't help but think they had seen this man before. As they moved around the table to sit down, Kurt couldn't help it anymore and asked. "Sorry! Stefon is it? Have we met before or have you ever been on TV?"

Stefon just flamboyantly flipped his long fringe back and replied, "No I've never been on TV. Your probably confusing me with that Bill Hader character from Saturday Night Live, I get that quite a lot actually…I don't know why."

"Sorry!" Kurt apologised.

"No need to apologise, cutie! So you guys are here to see the band just like all the other women here. I swear some of these ladies are in heat they may as well just start spraying the place! Not that I blame them, mind you! I heard the lead singer plays for my team. Too bad the others are straight because there's not one of those delicious specimens I wouldn't mind getting my hooks into. Especially that drummer! The things he could do with those talented hands of his. My God! What a tall drink of water, I wouldn't mind taking a sip of that drink of water if you know what I mean. I wouldn't mind getting to know you either, honey" Said Stefon dreamily.

"Thanks…I think?" Kurt wearily replied.

"Think about it. I could show some of New Yorks hottest clubs. Like at the moment New York's hottest club is Taste. Nightlife designer Tranny Griffith is back with an all-new club that answers the question, "Huh?!" Don't look for a bouncer – there isn't one. Instead, ten jacked homeless guys in old-fashioned bathing suits guard the door. This place has everything, ice sculptures, winos, Germfs – German smurfs – a Teddy Ruxpin wearing mascara, an old lady wearing Kid 'N Play hair, and none other than DJ Baby Bok Choy…"

"DJ Baby Bok Choy?" Dani interrupted.

"He's a giant three hundred pound Chinese baby who wears tinted aviator glasses, and he spins records with his little ravioli hands. Anyway like I said, think about it. The show starts in a few moments so I'll let you guys settle in."

As the group watched Stefon walk off they couldn't help but burst into immense bouts of laughter. With poor Kurt hiding his face in his hands in utter embarrassment. Just then the lights dimmed to signal the show was about to start. Rachel leaned over towards Mercedes and Santana, "Are you two still refusing to tell us anything about this band?"

Mercedes and Santana just smirked at each other and also gave their two unsuspecting friends a mischievous grin, "Just sit back and enjoy the show guy's! All will be revealed shortly."

* * *

With the lights turned down low, a single spotlight shone down onto the stage and out walked a single person.

"Howdy Folks! I'm Marc and I own this amazing venue for any newbies in the audience tonight. WOW! What a crowd! If this is how many show up for these guys, I may just employ them to play here every night…" which was met by a thunderous response from the extremely packed crowd. "Anyway! These guys need no introductions…so without further ado…Ladies and Gents, I give you…MCKINLEY!"

As the crowd went into hysterics at the MC announcing the band, Kurt and Rachel just looked at each other asking why their friends would take them to see a band named after their old High School. Meanwhile Mercedes just tapped them on the shoulder and pointed towards the stage.

Just then like their previous performances the entire stage lit up revealing an assortment of instruments. Then out walked five of the last people on earth, Rachel and Kurt expected to see. Rachel couldn't believe her eyes, out walked Noah, Blaine, Sam and Rick…or was it, Riley…no wait his name was Ryder. Then of course there was the still stunningly handsome Finn Hudson who strutted out onto the stage like he owned the place. Rachel was still in love with the Finn she knew in High School but the Finn she was seeing now was like giving bourbon to a drunk. She managed to tear her eyes away from Finn for a second and looked over at Kurt who had the very same expression on his face as she did.

Kurt and Rachel were interrupted from their blatant staring by Santana reaching over and handing both of them a tissue and saying. "Here, clean yourselves up, your both drooling!" Before either of Kurt or Rachel could respond to a laughing Santana their attention was reverted back to the stage by Blaine.

"How's everyone going tonight? WOW! What an amazing New York City crowd! We feel so honoured so many of you came out tonight to hear us play, so that's…" just then Blaine noticed a table in back that had Santana and her girlfriend as well as Mercedes and Rachel and Kurt. Blaine quickly took a couple steps back from the microphone and motioned for all the guys that he needed to tell them something.

"What the hell are you doing, Warbler?" Puck said trying not to let on something was going down.

"Finn! Rachel's in the audience with Santana, Dani and Mercedes and also…Kurt!"

"What the Hell!" Finn said as he took a quick look into the audience, and sure enough there she was still looking as beautiful as the day he had first seen her walking the halls of McKinley.

"Okay enough of this shit! Who cares if they're in the audience! We came here to give these guys a show and what better way to show Berry and Hummel what their missing by tearing the roof of this mother with a kickass performance! So Warbler get your ass back to the mike and let's rock this shit out!" Puck tried to encourage his friends.

"Your right let's do this guys!" Finn agreed with his best friend.

Blaine, Sam and Ryder all nodded their agreements as well, before Blaine once again made his way to the microphone.

"Sorry about that, Ladies and Gentleman we just had some technical difficulties. But everything seems to be fine now so where were we…oh that's right! We were going to play some awesome tunes for you wonderful people. So enough of me talking here we go…"

Finn started pounding on the drums, just as Puck started wailing on the guitar…

_**Another closing time, another cigarette**_

_**Feeding a bad jazz habit - and it ain't satisfied yet**_

_**Shake it up, break it down, New York City has it's own sound**_

_**Shake it up; break it down, danger watching all around**_

_**Steam is rising, glimmering from the broken streetlight glass**_

_**It's the boulevard where the old priests sold salvation after midnight mass**_

_**Shake it up, break it down, New York City has it's own sound**_

_**Shake it up; break it down, pleasure waiting all around**_

_**Say what? I couldn't quite hear you**_

_**You looking for something? Are you talking to me?**_

_**You better know what you want, and how to defend it**_

_**In New York City**_

Holy Mother of God! How is it possible that Finn Hudson has somehow gotten hotter since the last time she saw him. That shirt seemed to hug every flexing muscle Finn had, and Rachel just wanted to tear it from his body. Rachel could see women and a few men going crazy over her ex-boyfriend and she wouldn't openly admit it but she was jealous and wanted to claw each and every one of those bitches' eyes out. Rachel wondered if it was possible to have an orgasm without being touched and just from watching someone play the drums. Because in all seriousness in that moment of time, Finn could've asked her to rob a bank and she would've just said, "Yes Finn…whatever you say Finn!"

In the back of her Finn crazed mind she could hear someone trying to get her attention calling out, "Rachel…Rachel!" Seriously who the fuck is this Rachel? She was so absorbed in watching Finn in his element and something about him playing the drums always seemed to make her hot that she temporarily forgot her own name.

_**Feel and hear the naked fear - after the laughter stops**_

_**Take your pleasure where you can, terrorists on every block**_

_**Shake it up, break it down, New York City has it's own sound**_

_**It ain't over, it don't end, New York City's born again**_

_**Say what? I couldn't quite hear you**_

_**You looking for something? Are you talking to me?**_

_**You better know what you want, and how to defend it**_

_**In New York City**_

_**The hunger's always palpable, the memories bittersweet**_

_**There's endless possibilities, the city seeks fresh meat**_

Kurt on the other side of Rachel wasn't faring much better. "Holy crap! That's Blaine Anderson up there!" working the crowd like a seasoned pro. Kurt was going through a series of hot flashes from watching Blaine move his body as he sang and briefly wondered if young men can get menopause as well. He had to take his scarf off because for some reason the room felt like it was one hundred degrees. Kurt seriously almost started drooling as he watched Blaine's un-gelled curls bobbing around as he moved around the stage. He had never told anyone but Blaine Anderson without product in his hair just did something for him. Maybe it was because then he could run his hands through it, and grab it whenever they were intimate. Blaine and the rest of the band's performance was so hot that Kurt was seriously regretting not wearing looser pants. If this performance keeps on going the audience wont be the only thing giving McKinley a standing ovation.

_**Did she fall or was she pushed? Somebody call CSI**_

_**Just another dream denied, just another sidewalk chalk line**_

_**Desperation, sticky hot, the wrong word starts a fight**_

_**Lust and crime in equal measure, it's the concrete jungle on a summer's night**_

_**What? I couldn't quite hear you**_

_**You looking for something? Are you talking to me?**_

_**Say what? I couldn't quite hear you**_

_**Nobody saw nothin', are you talking to me?**_

_**You better know what you want, and how to defend it **_

_**In New York City**_

As the music from the song faded and the song came to a close the crowd as well as the table hosting the five friends erupted into thunderous applause. The guys up on stage took a moment to really absorb all the love and accolades from the crowd.

"Thank you everybody! That was our song called New York City. Now for a special treat, tonight where going to switch things up a bit and get our resident beatologist Finn Hudson up to the front to take lead on our next song." Blaine yelled through the microphone, to the adoring crowd.

Finn made his way from behind the drums up the microphone at the front. While Ryder took Finn's previous position behind the drums and Blaine picked up a guitar. Finn looked out into the crowd suddenly feeling his nerves intensify a hundred fold. Sitting behind the drums gave him a buffer between himself and the crowd but now standing in front of this massive crowd he felt his nerves start to show. He felt stupid for feeling nervous because he helped lead a national winning show choir that performed in front of huge crowds and he wasn't nervous…but that was because Rachel was always beside him giving him strength. So he looked in the direction of Rachel's table and saw the beautiful brunette diva sitting there with a huge smile on her face as though she were proud of him. He managed to suck up the positive energy Rachel seemed to sending his way and started to interact with the crowd.

"Hi…I'm Finn Hudson" Finn simply stated and the crowd went ballistic and started chanting 'Finn…Finn…Finn!"

"Were going to slow it down a bit now. So if you're here with your girl or your guy hold them close because this goes out to all those people who want to know what love is, hit it Ryder…"

_**I gotta take a little time**_

_**A little time to think things over**_

_**I better read between the lines**_

_**In case I need it when I'm older**_

_**Now this mountain I must climb**_

_**Feels like a world upon my shoulders**_

_**I through the clouds I see love shine**_

_**It keeps me warm as life grows colder**_

_**In my life there's been heartache and pain**_

_**I don't know if I can face it again**_

_**Can't stop now, I've traveled so far**_

_**To change this lonely life**_

_**I wanna know what love is**_

_**I want you to show me**_

_**I wanna feel what love is**_

_**I know you can show me**_

_**I'm gonna take a little time**_

_**A little time to look around me**_

_**I've got nowhere left to hide**_

_**It looks like love has finally found me**_

_**In my life there's been heartache and pain**_

_**I don't know if I can face it again**_

_**I can't stop now, I've traveled so far**_

_**To change this lonely life**_

_**I wanna know what love is**_

_**I want you to show me**_

_**I wanna feel what love is**_

_**I know you can show me**_

_**I wanna know what love is**_

_**I want you to show me**_

_**And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is**_

_**And I know, I know you can show me**_

_**Let's talk about love**_

_**I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside**_

_**I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love**_

_**I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide**_

_**I know you can show me, yeah**_

_**I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love**_

_**I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too**_

_**I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too**_

_**And I know and I know, I know you can show me**_

_**Show me love is real, yeah**_

_**I wanna know what love is...**_

The crowd erupted in excited applause as the song finished, with Santana, Dani, Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes joining in.

* * *

"Thanks! You guys have been great! See you next time!" Blaine shouted as the band was leaving the stage after another night of multiple encores that had been demanded by the crowd.

The house lights came back on temporarily blinding everyone as they made their way towards the exits. Except for the group at the reserved table in the back who all remained motionless in their seats without a word being spoken.

Rachel was the first one to break the silence, "What did we just watch?"

"I believe that was your ex-fiancé and Kurt's ex-boyfriend and Mercedes boy toy along with that new kid absolutely killing up on stage." Santana added casually.

"NO! I mean…how? When? Wait what?" Rachel stuttered in confusion.

Mercedes just put a hand on top of Rachel's to calm her and turned to look at Kurt who was still staring speechless at the stage. "Don't worry! Let's go see the boys and all will be explained then…okay?"

With everyone in agreement they all got up from the table and set off through the crowd. After Santana's theatrics the other night it was agreed that Mercedes should take the lead this time and get them backstage.

They finally made it to the velvet rope that separated the two parts of the club and as usual they found a heavy presence of people trying to get in. As they got to the front they witnessed a hysterical blonde woman screaming at Jamal that she needed to be let in to see the band. She was screaming that she needed to see Finn because he was her long lost husband who had gotten amnesia when he fell off a speedboat on the way to their island wedding. This obviously disturbed person even came with props, she had a picture of Finn and had photo shopped herself into so it looked like her and Finn were kissing. The group couldn't help but laugh at the woman's antics at trying to get backstage, the only one who wasn't laughing was Rachel.

"That insane bitch needs to back off!" Rachel whispered to Santana.

"Why do you care Berry? You've got your very own hairless Ken-doll waiting for you." Santana whispered back, to which she was met with another Rachel Berry death stare.

The blonde psycho had finally been dragged away so Mercedes walked up to the velvet rope to talk to Jamal. "Looks like your earning your paycheque tonight, Jamal!"

At the sound of his name Jamal turned around and spotted his favourite soulful diva, Mercedes Jones. "You know it, Sister girl! It must be the full moon or something because these people be straight up crazy!"

"Are we able to go on back?" Mercedes enquired.

"Yeah sure! They're expecting you guys…have fun." Jamal moved aside and opened the velvet rope so the group could go through which was met with the usual groans and complaints from those who had been denied entry.

Which made Santana turn around and yell out, "WHAT?" which stunned the crowd into a confused silence, prompting the Latina to continue. "Yeah that's what I thought! Later Losers!"

The group followed the same path through the maze of corridors as the previous night and once again ended up at a door with McKinley emblazoned across it. This time Santana took the initiative and pounded on the door to announce their presence.

After only a few seconds of waiting, the door opened to once again reveal Noah Puckerman. "Well if it isn't my favourite New York City crew!"

"Stand aside Puck were coming in!" Santana demanded as she pushed Puck aside and barged in.

The guys all gathered around to welcome their visitors into the luxurious dressing room, except for Finn who seemed to be missing. "Where's Finn?" Rachel nervously asked as she herself made her way into the room.

"He's just getting freshened up. He'll be out in a minute." Blaine answered Rachel without taking his eyes off Kurt.

"What is all this guys?" a still puzzled Kurt spoke to the group.

"How about we all sit down at the table and have a drink and we'll tell you everything you want to know." Sam told the group of visitors as he motioned towards the long table in the corner of the room next to a small bar.

As everyone seated themselves around the table, Puck took it upon himself to play bartender and moved in behind the bar. Puck had just finished handing out the last of the drinks, which was Kurt's Long Island Iced Tea when Finn emerged from the bathroom still drying his hair. Noticing they had company, Finn made his way over to the table where all his friends were sitting.

"Yo, Finn! Heads up brother!" Puck shouted as he threw his best friend a bottle of water, which he caught with ease.

Rachel looked over at Finn and said, "Are you not drinking tonight Finn?"

"Yeah! Just trying to clean out my system." Finn lied, because he didn't want Rachel to know the real reason he wasn't drinking was because he wasn't allowed to mix alcohol with his medication.

"So anyway I believe you boys were going to tell us, what the hell is going on!" Kurt said impatiently as he wanted to know why his former boyfriend and brother and their band were in New York.

"Okay! So after New Directions was disqualified, us guys wanted something to do. So every afternoon after Glee Club practice we would jam out together in either the choir room or the auditorium. Until one day, Puck over there got the brilliant idea that we actually sounded half decent together and entered us into a Battle of the Bands competition without our knowledge. Hence to say we were not very happy especially when we found out it was an original song competition as well. Anyway so off we went and played our little hearts out in Lima, Ohio Battle of the Bands Competition at The Lazy Sombrero Bar and Grill…" Blaine explained.

"Did you win?" Dani interrupted.

"No! Can you believe we got second place behind the owner's son who called himself, Johnny Bravo and sang this extremely weird song about clowns. Anyway that's where we met, or should I say Finn and Puck met our benefactor Eleanor Knight and she and…"

Finn started coughing which interrupted Blaine's retelling of their story. The two boys eyes met with Finn trying to silently tell Blaine not to disclose that he was the creative partner and founder of the label. Blaine seemed to understand what his friend was trying to tell him and started the story again.

"As I was saying, that's where we met the lovely Ms. Knight and she decided to take us on with her label. We also mentioned to Eleanor that we happened to know an extremely talented singer whose talents were being wasted over at her original label. So we convinced Mercedes to come join in the fun and switch over to HUD-KNIGHT Records. Now us guys are playing gigs around the place and acting as opening acts for other artists concerts to build up a following before we release our debut album." Blaine finished and sat back in his seat.

"So all your songs are original material?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah everything is original, we still do some covers of course like Journey and Queen but basically everything's our own." Sam answered from his spot snuggled next to Mercedes.

"So how do you come up with so many great songs, Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"Excuse me? Why do you think I write the songs?" Blaine asked back taking another sip of his drink.

"Well I don't think Ryder does it…no offence Ryder and from what I've seen Puck and Sam don't seem to interested in writing, so that leaves you and Finn. I know Finn has trouble with words some times so that leaves you because you're the only person who could write such beautiful songs." Rachel replied not realizing she had unwittingly disregarded Finn's abilities and why a tense silence now filled the table.

"Actually Rachel, Fi…." Blaine started before being loudly interrupted by Finn.

"BLAINE! Blaine writes the songs. Your correct Rachel the rest of us are too dumb to write a quality song so Blaine does it. Sorry I need some air!" snapped Finn as he quickly stood up from the table and headed out into a side alley through one of the fire exits.

"What did I say?" asked a shocked Rachel

"Nothing! You just did the one thing he expected from everyone else but not from you. I'm going to check on my bro." Puck replied to Rachel as he stood from the table and started to follow Finn. But was stopped by Rachel who said she would go and check on Finn.

* * *

Rachel walked out the same way she saw Finn heading and found herself in the loading dock of the club. She did a quick scan around and almost missed the despondent figure of Finn Hudson sitting on an overturned crate in the darkness. As soon as Finn saw Rachel walking over towards him, he got up and started to walk off.

"Finn…Finn…FINN!"

"Just go back inside Rachel…please!" Finn called over his shoulder.

The sound of Finn calling her by her full name felt like getting slapped in the face with a wet fish. Finn hadn't called her Rachel since the very first moment they met, it had always been 'Rach'. Brody had tried to call her Rach once and she nearly slapped him across the face, because there was only one man who had the right to call her that.

"Finn will you just stop and talk to me!" Rachel pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about" Finn responded.

"Like hell there isn't!" shouted Rachel.

"What do you want me to say, Rachel?"

"Anything at all…but don't just walk away like you always do!"

Finn just stopped and turned around so abruptly he almost made Rachel who was trailing closely behind him run into him. "FINE! You wanna talk! Let's talk!"

"The one constant thing I've heard my entire life is Finn is a good friend, Finn is kind and compassionate, Finn is loyal to a fault. But then they continue on, Finn will never amount to anything, Finn is extremely gullible. Hell he believed he got his girlfriend pregnant from a fucking hot tub for Christ's sake! But not to stop there I find out apparently, Finn Hudson isn't New York City good and Finn Hudson is too much of a country boy. Do I need to go on?" Finn shouted.

"You heard me tell Kurt that?" asked Rachel shyly.

"I didn't need to hear you say that, Rachel the whole damn school knew that. I thought you of all people would know what it's like getting up everyday and having to listen to people tell you over and over again how your not good enough. FUCK Rachel! The football scouts told me I'm not good enough, the actors studio told me I'm not good enough, the army told me I'm not good enough. FUCK! Even the universe told me I would make a shit teacher when under my direction the fucking Glee Club gets disqualified."

"I don't understand Finn, is this because of what I said inside? Rachel asked with teary eyes.

"It's because you don't listen!"

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Rachel.

"Every word of every song is inspired by you…don't you get it every song we sing is about you!" answered Finn hoping she would understand what he was trying to say.

"What? Your saying Blaine has a crush on me! Finn he loves Kurt not me! Is that why you got upset when I complimented Blaine on his songwriting skills?" reasoned Rachel.

"FOR FUCK SAKE RACHEL! BLAINE DOESN'T WRITE THE BLOODY SONGS I DO!" Finn finally shouted at Rachel.

Rachel was so shocked you could've knocked her over with a feather, "What are you talking about Finn? You don't write songs!"

"I wrote a song for nationals" countered Finn

"Yeah but that was a one time thing…wasn't it?" asked a confused Rachel.

"Do you remember when Burt and my mum first started seeing each other and I didn't like it because I thought she was replacing my dad? And then she later on dropped the bombshell that my dad wasn't a hero he was just a drug addict. Well to deal with those feelings my mum suggested I go see someone you know like a therapist…"

"You've been seeing a therapist? Finn I didn't know." Interrupted a shocked Rachel.

"No one did except for Burt and my mum not even Kurt or Puck know. One of the things he suggested for me to do was to keep a journal everyday of what I was feeling. But as you so eloquently put it when you were talking inside, I've never been so good with words. But I am good with music and I've found I talk a lot better with music than I do with words. So instead of keeping a journal of my feelings I kept a songbook of songs I wrote about different events in my life, and lo and behold I'm actually good at something. For the first time in my life, people are actually saying Finn Hudson is capable, Finn Hudson has talent, Finn isn't the fuck-up we all assumed he was." Finn explained to an emotional Rachel.

"Finn I always believed in you!"

"You know I thought that was the one constant that I could count on even if everything else in my life was turning to shit. I thought it doesn't matter if were together or separate Rachel Berry knows me better than anyone else. And I know I shouldn't be mad at you for not believing in me, when I couldn't even believe in myself but I thought that you were the only thing I got right in my life Rachel Berry." Finn tried to get Rachel to understand.

"What do you want from me Finn?"

"I just want you to be proud of me," Finn said starting to cry.

Rachel moved forward and used her hand to wipe away Finn's tears and used her hand to lovingly cup his face with her hand. Finn just let out a contented sigh and snuggled his face more into Rachel's dainty hand.

"I am proud of you Finn…more than you'll ever know. Don't you dare ever think I was ever embarrassed by you! Far from it actually, everyday that I got to walk down the halls with you on my arm made me feel like a queen. Do you know how happy you made me knowing that you chose the theatre geek who wore animal sweaters and short skirts over the sexy and beautiful cheerleaders?"

Rachel and Finn's faces were only millimeters apart as a light sprinkle of rain started to fall. "I always thought you looked beautiful in those animal sweaters and ESPECIALLY in those short skirts!" Finn joked while giving Rachel a flirty wink.

Rachel just started chuckling and whacked him good-naturedly in the arm and said, "Pervert!"

The sound of Rachel Berry laughing was like the sound of angels singing to Finn. So he stared into those chocolate brown orbs of Rachel's that always proved more of a lure than a sirens song to a bunch of travel weary sailors. Finn's look of longing was matched by an equal look of longing from Rachel.

"You know you can kiss me if you want to?" a nervous Rachel broke the emotion charged silence.

The memory of days gone by sent a bright smile to Finn's face and it didn't take him long to get out a response. "I want to!" and that's exactly what he did. Finn leaned down in the light rain and kissed those lips of Rachel's that held a thousand memories and a million different emotions.

Finn backed Rachel up against a nearby wall and deepened the passionate kiss. He moved his hands down Rachel's little body as the pair continued to kiss as the rain became slightly heavier. My God Finn thought to himself if Rachel's laughter was equivalent to angels singing then hearing Rachel Berry moan his name was like God himself giving him a high five.

As the rain really started to fall and the emotions and actions of Finn and Rachel started to heat up, they managed to separate for lack of oxygen. Rachel just stared at Finn with the top couple of buttons of her shirt undone, her hair tussled and of course her lips delightfully bruised from the passionate kissing. Once her breathing returned to a normal pace she spoke through the haze of two lovers reuniting. "Let's go back to your place."

There was nothing Finn wanted to do more in the world then take Rachel Berry home and ravish her with lovemaking. But he wanted to be sure this is what she really wanted and wouldn't later come to regret.

"Are you sure…I mean what about Brody?" Finn nervously asked

"Brody isn't here and besides we have an agreement. He does his thing an I do mine."

"I just don't want you to regret anything." Finn told Rachel truthfully while slipping a stray hair back behind Rachel's ear.

Rachel once again took Finn's hand and made sure she was looking directly into his eyes. "Finn Hudson, I could never regret doing anything with you. Now take me home and Fuck me, please!"

Finn let out a loud boisterous laugh at Rachel's statement and who was he to deny the needs of a lady. "If you say so," Finn replied tightening his grip of Rachel's hand. Finn took his jacket off and held it over their heads so they wouldn't get any wetter then they already were; and led Rachel down the alley and back onto the street. Where like a man possessed Finn hailed down a cab in record time and the randy pair bundled themselves into the back of the cab. In between more kisses Finn threw what he hoped was his correct address at the cab driver; before going back to satisfying the love of his life as the cab sped off into the New York City night.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter. The songs used in this chapter were 'New York City' by The Breakers and 'I Want To Know What Love Is' by Foreigner. Next chapter will be hopefully the all-exciting label party and Finn's creative debut to the world. Even though Finchel seems to be getting intimate in this chapter their maybe storm clouds still in their future. Like always see you next time and have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Fanfiction world! I finally finished this chapter, which took me a really long time because it's the size of two of my normal chapter rolled into 1. I saw a lot of the reviews were frustrated I ended last chapter before Finchel got freaky. So I hope you like what I included in this chapter as I don't normal write smut. I just hope I haven't embarrassed myself as I said I'm an amateur in the smut-writing bracket. I also included a tiny bit of Spanish that I got from Google, so if it's wrong sorry in advance any Spanish speaking readers. Also I tried…emphasis on the word try. I tried to write descriptions about the dresses the girls wore to the party but since the only thing I know about fashion is that it somehow involves clothes, I'm not sure if I got the dress descriptions right as I got them from some dress website. ****Once again all the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

The brisk morning New York wind swept through Rachel's hair as she exited the subway near the loft. She desperately wished she had on something more substantial and suited to the cold then the thin clothes she had been wearing the night before. Thinking of the night before made Rachel feel so many different emotions and mixed feelings, but not for the reason you may think. No matter what she was feeling she would never regret being intimate with Finn, but what she did regret were the circumstances. But thoughts about that would have to wait as she ascended the stairs towards the front door of the loft. As she neared the front door she seriously hoped Santana and Kurt were out or at the very least still asleep. Because on top of everything else she really didn't need to be caught doing the so-called walk of shame still dressed in her outfit from the previous night.

But as soon as she opened the door her hopes of luck being on her side were quickly dashed. As she turned on the lights and found Santana sitting on the couch facing the door sipping on her morning coffee, with a large smirk on her face.

"God! You scared the crap out of me!" Rachel told her friend while holding her hand to her beating heart in shock.

"Close but Santana's fine as well." Laughed Santana at her friend's fright.

"Funny. Now are you going to tell me why you were sitting in the dark waiting to scare me half to death?" asked the brunette diva clearly still not fully awake enough for her friends antics.

"Well I was just sitting here contemplating whether I was dreaming or whether I really was experiencing a deja vu moment. Because and correct me if I'm wrong but I believe I've seen this moment before after a certain non-wedding between Mr Schue and Emma."

Rachel walked over into the kitchen and started making herself a coffee. "This is nothing like that situation, Santana."

Santana just looked at her friend forlornly before replying, "Please tell me he was at least awake this time, Rachel!"

"I don't want to talk about!" snapped Rachel while still waiting for the kettle to boil so she could make a coffee.

Santana sensing something wrong with her friend got up from the couch and moved over to sit at one of the stools surrounding the kitchen bench. "Okay, you might not believe this Rachel but for some unknown reason you've grown on me and I actually consider you a friend. I know I insult you and well basically everyone all the time but that's just the way we Lopez's show love. I thought after I was there for you during the whole pregnancy scare thing, that I showed you I could be trusted. So I care about you I do, but Rachel I also consider Finn a friend as well and I don't want either of you getting hurt by jumping into something neither of you are ready for."

Rachel just looked her friend in the eye trying to gauge her level of sincerity and was convinced by the honesty of Santana; also by Santana using her real name, which she never does.

"Fine! You want to know what happened? Let me start at the beginning….

_Rachel was willing the cab to go faster while cursing the heavy New York City traffic at the same time. Because with the things Finn was doing to her in the backseat, Rachel was literally going to have her way with him right there in the backseat of a taxi, weird pervert driver and road users of New York be damned. After trying to suppress another moan while Finn was running his hands up and down the bare expanse of her thigh as he continually kissed her senseless. When she took a second to actually breathe in some oxygen she realized they weren't actually moving._

"_Um Finn! Why aren't we moving?" Rachel asked a distracted Finn by tapping his arm to try and pry him away from his ministrations of her body. Finn finally was pried away and realized that Rachel was in fact right they weren't moving but were actually parked on the side of the road._

"_Um! Where are we?" a confused Finn asked to no one in particular._

"_1800 Belvedere Place, Central Park West NY" came a voice from the front seat._

_Finn and Rachel shot apart like they had been struck by lightning at the sound of the voice. They then looked forwards and saw the Middle Eastern driver who was turned fully around in his seat and was watching the amorous couple while he ate a turkey sandwich. After a couple of extremely awkward moments of staring between the couple and the driver, Finn finally spoke up. "What did you say?"_

"_I said where at 1800 Belvedere Place, Central Park West. That's the address you gave me wasn't it?" the driver said between mouthfuls of his sandwich and a couple of inappropriate stares at Rachel._

"_How long have we been here?" asked Finn while trying to use his body to shield Rachel from the stares of the driver._

"_About fifteen minutes" the driver answered back casually as he continued to munch away on his sandwich._

"_And when where you going to inform us we had arrived at our destination?" a pissed Rachel snapped at the driver._

"_I didn't want to interrupt! And it looked like you two were having fun!"_

"_Whatever man! How much do we owe you?" a pissed Finn asked the man so he could get out of this perverts cab with Rachel as fast as possible. So that their original plans could start sooner rather than later._

"_$27.50 or you two can continue and the fares on the house" the driver told them as he leered at the pair._

_Rachel just threw thirty dollars at the man as she dragged Finn from the taxi before he could punch the grin off the perverts face. _

_Finn now took the initiative and dragged Rachel inside to the elevator. Once inside the elevator Finn pressed Rachel up against the wall and proceeded to start kissing and sucking on her neck while he trailed his hands down her toned body to rest on her exquisite butt. The feel of Finn's hands on her body and his delightful assault of her neck was causing her to let out a series of moans. Hearing Rachel moaning was not helping lessen the tightness of his pants but it wasn't helped further by Rachel wrapping her legs around his waist. Now it was Finn's turn to let out a moan as this new position caused Rachel's heated panty clad center to rub against the large bulge in his pants. _

_The ding of the elevator interrupted their explorations of each other's bodies. They exited the elevator hand in hand as Finn led her down the hall to his apartment. No sooner had the door been opened than Finn reattached himself to Rachel and the pair started passionately kissing._

_The touch of her lips was like adding gasoline to a fire that set ablaze a fire that had long been dormant inside both of them. Finn gasped at the feel of her tongue in a constant duel with his own. All the while her hands ripped at his hair, raking over his body, roughly tearing his zipper down. Somehow making their way to the couch before he burst free from the confides of his pants as her hand wrapped around his swollen shaft. Finn couldn't be sure because of the sexual haze this little brunette vixen had imposed on him with the simple act of her touch. But he thought he heard the sound of a button popping._

_Rachel swiveled her hips, one hand tearing at the waistband of her pants then ripping at her panties, the thin material bunching around her knees. The time for foreplay and teasing was over. To be frank the minute they saw each other the time for all that nonsense was done._

_So not to be delayed any further Rachel grabbed Finn's member and guided him in. "AHHHH!" They both screamed and moaned together as she roughly sank downwards impaling herself on Finn's penis._

_Rachel remained motionless totally impaled to the hilt by Finn. It took her awhile to become accustomed to his size and also she wanted to savor the feeling of being one with Finn. Slowly at first, Rachel rode him, pulling all the way up to the top then pushing herself down to the hilt again. Up…down…up…down again and again, and then repeating the cycle all over again. The sounds of their lovemaking reverberated around the spacious apartment. Intermitted every now and then by cries of "Harder…faster…too tight and Oh My God!". _

_Rachel collapsed on top of Finn with her sweaty brunette locks brushing his face, staring directly into his eyes as she crested the wave with a euphoric, "Oh My God! As well as praises to every deity in existence". With Finn joining soon after with his very own enthusiastic release, Rachel was still letting out little whimpers and sighs as she lovingly stroked Finn's hair. Time was inconsequential to the both of them in that moment as they were still wrapped together in a big sweaty tangled mess where you wouldn't know where one of them started and the other began. _

_Once both of their breathing returned to normal Rachel rolled off the top of Finn and disengaged herself with an audible pop. Rachel was the first to break the post-coital silence with her booming laughter. Finn stared at the brunette beauty with a look of utter confusion because the last thing a man wants to hear after having sex is laughter._

"_What the hell Rachel! I know I'm a bit rusty because I haven't had sex since we were last together, but you don't have to laugh at me!" Finn said sitting up and moving to the other side of the couch._

_Rachel realizing that Finn had misinterpreted her laughter as an insult to his prowess in the bedroom quickly moved to rectify his assumptions. "Finn…Finn come here! Baby no, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because of the mess we made. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to buy you a new couch and by the looks of it a new shirt and pants as well."_

_Finn looked down at his clothing and realized in their haste that he was still fully dressed but with his penis hanging out of his fly. But in the haste of their lovemaking his shirt was ripped and stained and missing a few buttons and his pants were pretty much in the same shape as his shirt. Finn agreed with Rachel that he did look quite comical with his hair everywhere and his shirt in tatters, so he joined in with his own boisterous laugh alongside Rachel. "Hell! I'm fine with buying new shirts all the time, if it means we can do that again."_

"_Easy big boy! Let's get cleaned up first and move into the bedroom before we think about rounds 2 and onwards." Rachel said getting up and grabbing her discarded pants and panties from the floor. Before being playfully tackled and picked up bridal style by Finn who had quickly ripped the rest of his shirt off and did the same to his pants. Finn carried a laughing Rachel into the shower to get cleaned up._

_So that's what they did before adjourning to the bedroom to continue their amorous activities well into the night. As the sun shone through the windows into the bedroom waking Rachel from the best night sleep she ever had she found herself tangled up with Finn Hudson. Which brought back all the delicious memories of the night before. Hoping to make Finn some breakfast to add fuel to see if he was up for more rounds of their sexual marathon. Rachel disentangled herself carefully from Finn so she wouldn't wake him and grabbed one of his shirts from the bedroom floor and crept outside._

_Once Rachel had carefully closed the bedroom door she finally had a chance to look at Finn's luxurious apartment. The apartment was huge and it had three bedrooms, two baths and a chef's kitchen, not to mention the views from nearly every window as it looked directly over Central Park. She finally found her way to the kitchen and started the process of reenergizing Finn with breakfast._

_Just as she was about to flip one of the pancakes she had cooking she was startled by a pair of large arms wrapping around her from behind. Rachel breathed in the unmistakable earthy fragrance that could only be Finn Hudson. So she relaxed into his embrace while Finn got busy giving her a series of butterfly kisses along her exposed neck._

"_Mmm! Morning hummingbird!" Finn cooed while continuing his delightful assault of her neck._

_Rachel turned around and gave Finn a long, firm kiss on the mouth, "Good Morning yourself!" she said as some light tears began to fall._

_Finn hugged Rachel as close as possible before lovingly wiping away Rachel's tears. "Hey! What's with the waterworks? Your too beautiful to be crying."_

"_It's nothing…it's just been so long since I've heard you call me your hummingbird and it's just nice to hear is all." _

"_Yeah! Well you better get used to it, because I plan on calling you that a lot…" and then Finn started softly singing to Rachel as he held her in his arms…_

_**Sometimes, I get impatient but she cools me without words**_

_**And she comes so sweet and softly, my hummingbird**_

_**And have you heard that I thought my life had ended**_

_**But I find that it's just begun 'cause she gets me where I live**_

_**I'll give all I have to give, I'm talking about that hummingbird**_

_**Oh, she's little and she loves me too much for words to say**_

_**When I see her in the morning sleeping**_

_**She's little and she loves me to my lucky day**_

_**Hummingbird, don't fly away**_

_**When I'm feeling wild and lonesome, she knows the words to say**_

_**And she gives me a little understanding in her special way**_

_**And I just have to say, in my life I loved a woman**_

_**Because she's more than I deserve and she gets me where I live**_

_**I'll give all I have to give, I'm talking about that hummingbird**_

_**Oh, she's little and she loves me too much for words to say**_

_**When I see her in the morning sleeping**_

_**She's little and she loves me to my lucky day**_

_**Hummingbird, don't fly away**_

_**Don't fly away, away, don't fly away, away**_

_**Don't fly away, away, don't fly away, away**_

_**Don't fly away, away, don't fly away, away**_

_**Don't fly away, away**_

_Rachel just gave Finn the biggest most passionate kiss probably ever recorded in history before going back to check on breakfast._

"_Now what are you doing up so early I was hoping to snuggle with my favorite leading lady?" Finn questioned the brunette after he finished singing._

"_I thought I'd make you some breakfast!" Rachel replied while flipping another pancake._

"_Thanks Rach! You know that's what I love about you, your always taking care of me…."_

_All of a sudden Rachel dropped the spatula, which landed, in the pan causing some of the pancake batter to splash onto the bench. "What did you say?"_

"_I know we only reconnected last night but I don't want to pussy foot around this time Rachel. I want to be with you, I want to hold you, I want to love you, and I want to wake up to your beautiful face everyday. So I guess I'm saying…I love you, Rachel Berry" Finn said with all the sincerity in the wall while now having moved closer to Rachel._

_Rachel didn't say anything at first, because on one hand this is everything she wanted; and on the other she was still scared the history would repeat itself and they would once again end in heartbreak. Her heart was telling her to leap into his arms and never let go while yelling at the top of her lungs, "I LOVE YOU FINN HUDSON!". But her mind or her insecurities were telling her a totally different story. So she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Thank you!" and then she went back to flipping pancakes._

"_Now do you want a whole heap or only a few pancakes?" _

"_Rachel!" Finn interrupted completely confused because this is not how he imagined this conversation going._

"_What am I saying? Of course you want a whole heap, your Finn Hudson and your always hungry." Rachel continued totally ignoring Finn._

_Finn reached over and grabbed the spatula from Rachel's hand and threw it into the sink, before turning Rachel to face him. "Rachel! I don't give a damn about pancakes right now! I said that I love you and you…you just thanked me…what's going on?"_

_Rachel could see the hurt on Finn's face and knowing that she was the cause of this gorgeous man's pain cut her right to the bone. She didn't know what to do, but she realized she needed to be anyplace apart from in front of Finn where every emotion would be laid bare before him._

"_Umm! I just remembered I have an early morning rehearsal for Funny Girl so I should really be going!" Rachel said while maneuvering around Finn and into the bedroom to quickly grab her stuff and get dressed. Before reappearing back in the lounge room where a shocked and saddened Finn was still standing motionless._

"_Rachel don't leave! Are we going to talk about this?" Finn pleaded._

"_Sorry I really need to go! Thanks for your hospitality Finn" Rachel said as she reached up and kissed his cheek before hurrying for the door._

_Just as she had turned the handle and opened the door, Rachel was stopped by Finn's pleading statement. "I don't know what's going on Rachel but just know I love you, and when your ready come and find me. Just don't take too long because as I promised you in High School, now that I've found my dream I'm going to live it to the fullest, just like I expect you to do. I just hope that living the dream involves you because it does for me, now you just have to figure out if I'm still represented in yours. So don't ever forget that I love you…my little hummingbird" Finn said as he walked over and kissed Rachel one last time on the forehead. _

_Rachel with her eyes full of tears just looked deep into Finn's eyes while holding his outstretched hand said, "I know you love me Finn and thank you, but I just need time to figure some stuff out…okay!" and with that she walked out the door leaving Finn standing there staring at an empty doorway with one lone hand still outstretched into the void left by Rachel…._

Rachel just watched as Santana walked circles around the loft as she listened to Rachel recount the events of the previous night.

"Well are you going to say anything?" enquired Rachel who was standing in the kitchen sipping her morning coffee.

"He seriously said I love you and laid it all out on the table and you just said, thank you?" Santana said as she walked over and sat once again on one of the stools in front of Rachel.

"I'm not proud of it okay! But what else was I suppose to say?"

Santana jumped up and nonviolently slapped Rachel across the face. "Ow! What the hell was that for Santana?"

"I'll tell you what that was for because su actuación chica loca! Your acting crazy! I wouldn't be surprised if we see Finn on the NBC Nightly News about to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge. Or did you at least give him the courtesy of stabbing him in the heart with the heel of your stiletto to save him the hassle." Snapped Santana towards her shocked friend.

"Santana don't!" Rachel warned her friend.

"Don't what? This is about him isn't?"

"Partly yes it its about Brody he doesn't deserve this Santana" Rachel replied sitting down on the living room couch.

"Your right he doesn't deserve this! Just like he doesn't deserve you or your love. Do you know I had to help Hummel put ointment on the sunburn he got from the sun reflecting off of Plastic mans waxed chest." Snipped Santana

"I just don't know what to do!" bemoaned Rachel

"Well you have to ask yourself the question, who's more important to you Finn or Brody" and with that Santana left the room leaving Rachel to dwell on her thoughts.

* * *

Eleanor got out of her town car and made her way up to the upstairs apartment her arms laden with garment bags. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for the door to open. After a moment or two the door swung open to reveal Noah Puckerman. The pair greeted before Puck invited Ellie inside the apartment, to the loud sounds of B.B. King's Hummingbird playing over and over.

Ellie turned to Puck and shouted over the music, "What's with the B.B. King music?"

Puck motioned for Ellie to follow him out to the patio where the sound from the music was lower and they could talk easier. Ellie set down the garment bags and followed Puckerman outside.

"Do you remember us, ever mention a girl called Rachel?" Puck asked the slightly older blonde.

"Yeah! Wasn't she like Finn's High School sweetheart or something?"

"Or Something! They were a bit more then just boyfriend and girlfriend; they were actually engaged to be married. But on their wedding day Finn took her to the train station instead and sent her off to be a star by herself in New York, while he joined the army." Puck laid it all out for Ellie.

"Ellie sat down on one of the deck chairs on the patio, "Wow! That's heavy! But wasn't that ages ago? Did Finn find out she's got a new man or something?" a confused Ellie asked Puck.

"Oh dear naïve Ellie do I have a story to tell you…" Puck then proceeded to explain to Ellie the history of Finchel. Including how Finn came to New York and found Brody pursuing Rachel before finding out they kissed so he went back to Lima. Then all the way up to meeting again at the concert and the couples dalliances the other night before Rachel leaving Finn after an I love you with a simple thank you…

Just then they heard the music shut off and an extremely somber Finn stager out of the bedroom. Ellie scrunched up her face at the sight of her creative partner who was sporting a pretty decent beard considering he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. He was also wearing a pair of Yogi Bear boxer shorts with an extremely stained singlet. "Puck do we have anymore Dorito's? Oh! Hi Ellie."

"Hey Finn! Nice boxers."

"Rachel got them for me, their Yogi Bear, because she said I was her Finny bear and like Yogi Bear I was funny and extremely cuddly." Finn said as he lazily slumped onto the couch.

Puck just leaned over and whispered to Ellie, "I seriously thought he was going to say she got them for him because he likes them picnic baskets."

Ellie just shook her head at Puck and decided her friend need her help, "So Finn I didn't know you were a fan of the blues or B.B. King?" enquired Ellie.

"Yeah! My mum used to play his music all the time and this song especially stuck with me because I call Rachel my little hummingbird…." Finn went silent all of a sudden before suddenly bursting into tears and shouting. "THE SONG LIED! THE DAMN SONG LIED! She wasn't supposed to fly away…but she did guys she did…she flew away from me!" Finn said while making the hand gestures of a bird flying away.

"Okay enough of this shit Hudson! Wipe those tears and get yourself cleaned up, because where going to the most epic party of the year. Were where going to show our ex-girlfriends that we aren't any Lima Losers and if they don't want a piece of our epicness then there's plenty of woman who do." Puck had enough of watching his friend moaning and bitching around the house.

"SCREW THE PARTY I'M NOT GOING!" yelled Finn like a petulant five year old trying to get his way.

"Puck's right Finn! I came over to tell you that I just brokered a deal to get you guys some extra exposure as well as some free swag. I got you guys a deal to be the models for Tom Ford's new line of suits and he's given you some free ones to wear tonight. So Finn this is what's going to happen, your going to take an extremely long shower and shave that stupid beard off your face and then your going to get dressed in one of these expensive suits and man up. Because you know the saying that the clothes maketh the man, Finn. Well here's your chance to prove that adage correct. Not to mention that women, especially Rachel love a sharp dressed man. So what do you think?" Ellie tried to encourage her friend out of his slump.

Finn just sat there mumbling over and over again, "Sharp dressed man…sharp dressed man…sharp dressed man." Before he suddenly turned towards Puck and Ellie, "Do you really think Rachel will like me wearing a suit?"

"Hell yeah bro! If you managed to get Berry all wet from all the plaid and letterman jackets you wore in High School; I'm pretty sure your going to get some extra helpings of Berry pie wearing fucking Tom Ford! What happened to my wingman that said he had enough of letting other people control his life and started wearing his big boy panties to rise up from one slump to be a kickass singer/songwriter. Not to mention you're at the helm of one of the fastest growing record labels in America if not the world. So reattach your balls and let's show this town that Maverick and Goose mean business…ready say it with me now…" Puck encouraged Finn to realize he didn't need a relationship to dictate his life.

Finn let out a sly smile at his friend's weird but encouraging words. Before saying the catchphrase a younger Puck and Finn learnt by heart from their favorite movie, "I FEEL THE NEED…THE NEED FOR SPEED!" while giving Puck a loud high five and letting out a laugh.

Ellie just looked at the two guys who had the biggest grins on their face and said, "You two are the weirdest idiots I think I've ever met."

"Don't worry you could always be the character of Charlie played by Kelly McGillis!" Puck answered back while patting Ellie on the back.

Ellie just smiled at the two grinning idiots before saying, "So we good, or do we have to send Finn to DA? Because I need to hit the old' frog and toad as the Aussies say, I need to meet up with Nikki to go over some last minute stuff about the party."

"DA? What's DA?" a confused Puck asked.

"DA is Dorito's Anonymous. Judging from Finn's singlet he's murdered quite a few bags of the suckers. Come on Puckerman keep up buddy!" it was Ellie's turn to now pat Puck on the back while laughing.

"Anyway! You guys are right! I need to learn to live for me because if I'm not right with myself how can I be right for someone else. So I'm going to go write a quick song because I'm inspired all of a sudden. Then I'm going to shower and shave this beard off, who knew having a beard was so goddamn itchy! Then I'm getting dressed in one these fine ass suit and then I'm going to make New York City my bitch!" Finn exclaimed as he jumped off the couch with a new zeal for life inspired by his two friends. Then he startled his friends who were still sitting on the couch. When after checking out the suits he yelled out, "Hey! Checkout the thread counts on these bad boys!"

"What the hell do you know about thread counts?" Puck questioned his best friend.

"Well after living with Lima, Ohio's self-titled fashionista as your step-brother you can't help but learn a few things. But don't tell him that because I like watching him squirm at my apparent lack of fashion knowledge." Finn called to Ellie and Puck before he ran off into the music room to start writing a song before getting ready.

Ellie grabbed her belongings before making her way towards the front door. "Just make sure your both there by seven" Ellie called out to a nodding Puck before walking out of the apartment, so she could keep up with her tight schedule.

* * *

Santana checked her watch for the fiftieth time and then resumed her pacing. For some reason everything seemed to be annoying her lately. Maybe it was because Rachel hadn't talked to her since their heated discussion after Finn's declaration, but then again she hasn't really talked to anyone else either. So Santana didn't really think you could count that as Berry giving her the cold shoulder. Meanwhile for the past couple of days Hummel's been floating around the place like a damn butterfly, oblivious to any of the residual tension. Like Berry, Twinkle toes Hummel had a night of reconnecting as well except Kurt managed to keep his in his pants. Blaine and Kurt had spent the night according to the Intel gathered by Santana talking about everything and decided not to get back together just yet but to hangout as friends and see where the wind blows so to speak. Santana laughed to herself because she knew those two would barely be able to see out the week before they were bumping uglies again.

The loft door slammed open and a loud voice rang out, "HOLA! My lovelies! Your Fairy Godfather Kurt Hummel is here…ready to turn you from dour maids into stunning princesses!" Kurt stormed into the loft laden down with multiple garment bags and multiple bags of makeup.

Santana came over and grabbed some of the garment bags from Kurt before punching him in the arm. "Bout time Hummel, and who you calling a dour maid? I'm hot all year round!" quipped Santana as she went over and handed some bags to Dani before sitting down again.

"Thanks for that Santana! I thought once I stopped living with Finn that I would be able to avoid random outburst of violence but I guess not…" Santana just looked at Kurt and shrugged her shoulders before resuming filing her nails. "Anyway it took forever to get here especially carrying multiple couture gowns very kindly lent to us peasants for the evening by the awesome Isabelle and Vogue. Now I see two of my models, where's the third?" Kurt continued looking around.

Both Santana and Dani both stared at Kurt disbelievingly, "Are you deaf Porcelain! Berry's been pumping that My Man, Barbra crap for the past two and a half hours!"

Dani added, "That's not all, we went to meet up with Rachel to have lunch and we watched her performance she did for class at NYADA…"

_Rachel trudged up to the stage; usually you would need nothing short of a cattle prod or stun gun to keep her from the stage. But this time it felt like she was walking to the gallows. She looked around the auditorium where everyone who was anyone at NYADA was located including Madame Tibideaux. Rachel gathered up all her courage and walked to the microphone._

"_Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing, 'Have You Ever', thank you"_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Have you ever loved somebody so much**_

_**It makes you cry**_

_**Have you ever needed something so bad**_

_**You can't sleep at night**_

_**Have you ever tried to find the words**_

_**But they don't come out right**_

_**Have you ever, have you ever**_

_Before the end of the first verse, Rachel had full-blown tears streaming down her face as she belted each and every word of the song._

_**Have you ever been in love**_

_**Been in love so bad**_

_**You'd do anything to make them understand**_

_**Have you ever had someone steal your heart away**_

_**You'd give anything to make them feel the same**_

_**Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart**_

_**But you don't know what to say**_

_**And you don't know where to start**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Have you ever found the one**_

_**You've dreamed of all of your life**_

_**Just about anything to look into their eyes**_

_**Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to**_

_**Only to find that one won't give their heart to you**_

_**Have you ever closed your eyes and**_

_**Dreamed that they were there**_

_**And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care**_

_Everybody in attendance was watching Rachel with a mixture of shock and awe at her performance. Wondering why this particular song was resonating with the tiny brunette diva so much._

_**[Chorus]**_

_**What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby**_

_**What do I gotta say to get your heart**_

_**To make you understand how I need you next to me**_

_**Gotta get you in my world**_

_**Cause baby I can't sleep**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_As the song ended, Rachel just looked out into the crowd through her tears and was met by a collective of stunned stares greeting her. After a couple more silent and tense moments Madame Tibideaux stood up gracefully from her seat, and with the eyes of the entire auditorium on her, she started clapping. Which started a chain reaction to the rest of the student body who all then broke out into a raucous applause and a standing ovation._

"_Well done! Ms. Berry that was a perfect example of feeling and selling the emotion of the song to the audience, if your half as good on you Broadway debut there's no doubt your musical will be a hit!" Madame Tibideaux boomed from across the auditorium…_

"Crap! I guess I'll go talk to her then." Kurt called over to the two girls before marching over to Rachel's bedroom.

In between the belting notes of Barbra Streisand he could hear Rachel crying. He managed to peak into the room before knocking and saw Rachel curled up in a small ball on her bed wearing some sweat pants and one of Finn's old McKinley Titans sweatshirts; managing to messily eat a bowl of cereal while crying at the same time. She was also staring at a picture of her and Finn taken just after Prom. Where Finn had his arms wrapped around Rachel from behind and was staring at her with the utmost adoration and happiness. Rachel looked so content and happy while laughing at something that happened out of the frame of the camera.

Kurt tentatively knocked on Rachel's door before walking in, "Hi Diva! How about we turn that frown upside down so we can get you all nice and pretty for the party, okay!" Kurt told his friend while trying to stealthily take away Rachel's cereal, until Rachel whacked him with her spoon.

"Touch my cereal again, Hummel! And I wont be held accountable for where this spoon ends up!" snapped Rachel.

"Okay fine! Keep your damn cereal! But you are getting your butt out of bed and going to this party!" a frustrated Kurt snapped back at his longtime friend.

"No! Finn's going to be there and it's black tie…so he's going to be in a suit looking sexy as hell Kurt!" Rachel then grabbed Kurt by the lapels of his designer outfit and pulled him so their faces were millimeters apart, before she yelled. "WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO GODDAMN SEXY KURT, HUH? WHY? CAN'T HE BE AT LEAST AVERAGE OR WEIRD LOOKING, LIKE JEWFRO! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO MAKE IT SO HARD FOR ME!" Rachel yelled into Kurt's face before she shoved him away and once again went back to lying on the bed while staring at the picture.

Kurt scrunched up his face and turned to once again look at his friend. "Okay Diva! First of all we're going to get you some breath mints okay! Then as for the genetically gifted elephant in the room aka my brother…"

"HA HA! YOU CALLED FINN AN ELEPHANT!" Santana yelled loudly through the closed doorway.

"NICE USE OF THOSE SUBTLE EVESDROPPING SKILLS, SANTANA!" Kurt called out before refocusing his attention back on his emotional friend. "Now where was I? Oh yes! My brother. Rachel I know that you and my brother have some weird special connection…"

"Our tether" Rachel whispered through her tears.

"Yes your tether. Anyway I think this time is good for you two because it allows you guys to grow as people and Rachel one thing I know about my brother is he's always been your biggest supporter. It didn't matter if you were together or broken up, even when you were with Jesse, Finn believed in you even more then you believed in yourself at times. How are you going to repay that faith huh? This is a big night for Finn, just as it is for the rest of the guys and Mercedes. So at the first instance that Finn requires someone to support him regardless of emotional attachment…are you going to be there for him, or are you going to leave him high and dry?

Rachel slowly sat up and wiped her tears and just stared at her best friend for a moment before giving him a big hug. "Your right as usual! Finn's always been my number one supporter, and I already flaked on supporting him in his pursuit of being a teacher. So I need to be there to fully support him now that he's going to be a famous drummer in a super famous band…" Rachel said letting Kurt out of the hug and then starting to look around.

"What are you looking for?" asked a confused Kurt.

"I'm just wondering if I still have my Team Finn shirt…I know I still have it somewhere." Rachel said still looking around her room before Kurt grabbed her to stop her search.

"Hell No! Rachel this is a fancy event you can't wear a blue Team Finn t-shirt…" noticing the pout forming on his friends face he continued. "Don't give me that face young lady! I have here, an extremely beautiful dress, kindly donated from Vogue that you will put on. So go shower and get that body of yours into this amazing creation, while I go and help Dani and Santana." Kurt retreated out of the room as Rachel grabbed her stuff and headed for the shower.

* * *

**3 Hours Later….**

"Viola! Your done and might I say you look absolutely stunning Miss Danielle!" Kurt exclaimed as he did the finishing touches to Dani's hair and makeup.

Dani did a twirl around the living room in her nude/silver coloured sequined evening gown with a mid thigh split to accentuate her legs. All the while being clapped by her girlfriend who was of course wearing a red Trumpet/Mermaid sweetheart beading sleeveless sweep/brush train chiffon dress that also featured a split that went to mid thigh.

The sound of Rachel entering the living room gained the trio's attention, as they admired Rachel's white one-shouldered sequined pleats A-line floor length chiffon dress also with a mid thigh split to accentuate her toned legs. Rachel just looked at her friends who were all just staring at her, which was making her slightly self-conscious.

"I knew I looked stupid! Screw the party Kurt! I'm not going!" Rachel cried before turning to charge back into her room. Before a yell from Santana stopped her in her tracks.

"Pump those brakes Divalicous! Beluga Hudson is going to cream his pants when he sees you…I guess that would make him a sperm whale then…." Everyone groaned at Santana's joke before she continued. "Anyway! You're hot, short stuff! And if I didn't already have the hottest piece of arm candy escorting me tonight, I would totally try and steal you away from Moby-Dick."

Rachel just blushed at Santana's backhanded compliment before replying. "Thank you Santana! But you could never steal me, I'm not into that sort of thing."

Santana just took another sip of her drink while smirking, "Yeah that's what someone else said too, but she quickly changed her tune, and you never know until you try Berry! And believe me I can be a very good teacher."

"Okay then! After that awkward proposition I think our ride should be here soon." Kurt cut in trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.

Santana went back for a quick refill before throwing over her shoulder, "Don't worry Berry! Your not really my type, it was just something to keep in mind. You know if you ever get tired of helping Hudson summon the mailman."

"Oh my god! I'm not hearing this…" Kurt said while putting his fingers in his ears. But stopped when the loft door flew open and a booming voice yelled out.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" and in walked a very smug looking Brody who as he walked over to Rachel was staring at everyone dressed up. He kissed a shocked Rachel on the cheek, "What's with the fancy threads, Sexy? And why are you so covered up, I thought we discussed that you need to show more skin. Also I'm glad to see it looks like you've been doing those exercises I recommended…" he then moved closer to Rachel in an attempt to whisper to her the next part. "Hey maybe when your finished with that exercise book you could lend it to Dani…" Brody said while trying to slyly point over his shoulder to Santana's girlfriend. "I've told her multiple times if she lost those love handles she'd be smoking, but she just doesn't listen."

"OH NO THAT FUCKER DIDN'T!" Santana screamed before throwing her glass and attempting to charge at Brody, but being held back by Dani and Kurt. "You just earned yourself a dance with the devil, boy!" Santana said eerily with both calm, composed and deadly undertones.

"Easy Santana! What's with all the aggression?" Brody said as he was digging through the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Brody we don't have time for this! What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back from your camping trip until Monday." A nervous Rachel asked her acquaintance.

"So! I decided to come home two days early and see my sexy girlfriend. I was hoping there'd be no one else here so we could have some fun getting reacquainted…" Brody said while leering at Rachel and slapping her on the ass. "But here I find the whole gang having fun without me! Where's everyone going and why wasn't I invited?"

Rachel reluctantly handed over the invitation to the record label party to her supposed boyfriend. "Sorry Brody! Unfortunately you can't come as its invite only," Rachel said pretending to be upset.

"Dry those tears, my pretty! It says right here that you can bring a plus one and there's five tickets here and unless I'm mistaken there's only four of you. So don't worry darling, I'll just go as your plus one. I've got the perfect suit hanging in my cupboard and everything. Be right back, sexy…" Brody said running off to get dressed before talking to himself, even though everyone could hear him. "Maybe I should bring my CD of my singing, those idiots at the label party wont know what hit them! They'll be idiots not to sign me on the spot! And a Grammy is going to make me more famous than a stupid Tony Award."

Santana leaned over to Rachel and said, "This is the guy you're contemplating dumping Hudson for…" Santana said with a disbelieving look on her face while pointing towards where Brody went. "I know you act naïve and stupid sometimes, Berry, but I didn't actually think you were."

"Look I know Brody can sometimes be a bit…" it seemed Rachel was pausing for dramatic effect yet it was really because she was having a hard time coming up with excuses for her boyfriend. "A bit rough around the edges, but he has a good heart guys"

"Rough around the edges? That's the understatement of the century!" quipped Kurt.

But before anyone else could retort or respond Brody came marching out of the room he shared with Rachel in an elegant designer suit. "Where the hell did that come from?" asked a surprised Kurt.

Brody just beamed with pride while checking himself out in a nearby mirror. "A star should always have a suit on standby, because you never know when you might be interviewed or hell even asked to host the Academy Awards."

"Star? You're a fucking busboy at Olive Garden!" sneered Santana.

Brody just turned and said with the most deadpan look, "Even if a star hasn't been discovered yet it's still a star!"

Just then the doorbell rang interrupting Santana and Brody from prolonging their argument any further. Especially when Brody announced that he would get the door. Brody opened the door and was met by a tall blonde individual with weirdly large lips dressed in an expensive looking suit. The two men just stared at each other before Brody rudely said. "Who the hell are you?"

Sam seemed shocked at first that some random guy was abusing him, when all he wanted to do was pick up his friends and go party with his girl. "Um! I hope I got the right place. I'm looking for Kurt, Rachel, Santana and her girlfriend Dani…do they live here?"

Before Brody could respond Kurt shoved past Brody in the doorway and started apologizing to Sam. "Sorry Sam! Yes this our place…" Kurt said while turning around and giving Brody a death stare, which he just shrugged off. "Oh! Where's my manners please…please come in make yourself at home we shouldn't be too long." Kurt said while ushering the blonde inside.

Sam entered the loft and looked around and then was immediately greeted by his friends. First by Santana and Dani and then lastly by Rachel who gave him a big hug which Santana noticed Brody didn't like one bit. Brody cleared his throat before addressing Sam. "Cam is it?"

Sam turned around and noticed the rude individual from before was talking to him. "No! It's Sam."

"Whatever! How do you know my roommates?" Brody dismissively replied back.

Sam sat down on one of the couches before answering Brody. "Um! I went to school with Santana, Rachel and Kurt and we were also all in Glee Club together."

Brody sat down in the couch directly opposite Sam and stared directly at him. "So you and Rachel didn't date?"

"Excuse me…" Sam spluttered.

"Brody stop interrogating Samuel! He and I never dated we were just good friends. He was one of Finn's best friends." Rachel came out and tried to put an end to Brody's interrogation.

"Argh! So your friends with Finnegan?" Brody said rather strangely.

"Yeah! Finn and I go way back. He was nice enough to let me crash at his parents place in Lima when my family lost their home." Sam said trying to make conversation.

"So what do you do for a living Sam? Tell me you at least contribute to society and have a job and aren't a minimum wage drone; unlike a certain someone's ex-boyfriend?" Brody said rudely while making it clear his not so subtle dig was meant to be an insult to Finn.

Sam jumped to his feet ready to standup for his friend who wasn't there to standup for himself. "Now wait just a minute! Finn…"

"BRODY! How dare you insult my friends! Especially in my very own home!" Rachel interrupted with her scolding of Brody. Before she turned to apologize to Sam, "Sorry about that Sam"

"Don't worry about it Rachel! I'm going to wait for you guys in the limo…so…um…Mercedes isn't waiting down there alone." Sam replied to Rachel while making his way out of the apartment and back down to the limo.

Rachel and Brody sat in the living room in complete silence now that Sam had been driven from the loft due to Brody's rudeness. The tense silence was finally broken when the trio of Dani, Santana and Kurt reemerged in the living room. Noticing the tense atmosphere of the room, Kurt hesitantly spoke, "Um! We're ready! What happened to Sam?"

Rachel just stood up in a huff and grabbed her purse before walking out the door, "Don't ask, Kurt!"

Santana just sneered at Brody, "I'm sure this is somehow your fault, you demonic Ken-Doll! I promise you, that if you ruin this night for Rachel…or any of my friends. You'll be wishing you were as anatomically incorrect as the real Ken-Doll. So trust me when I say, when I'm through with you, there won't be any Barbie's asking crotch less Brody back to their dream house!" Santana sized Brody up and stared at his crotch before getting her purse and keys and walking out the door with Dani and Kurt letting out an evil chuckle.

The trio exited the loft to meet up with Rachel, Mercedes and Sam down in the limo. Leaving a stunned and frightened Brody standing by himself in the loft subconsciously covering his privates with a couch pillow. Before hurrying down to the limo himself, not putting it past Santana to somehow convince the driver to leave him behind.

* * *

The limo pulled up to the front of the hotel where the party was taking place and was met but hundreds of blinding camera flashes from the throng of paparazzi and journalists.

As the group exited the limo, flashes and questions being thrown at them from all angles as they started walking the red carpet bombarded them.

The group was met by one of the PR consultants for the label who was there to guide Mercedes through her interviews. First up Mercedes was led over to a section where a reporter for Entertainment Tonight was located.

"Mercedes you look ravishing! Who are you wearing tonight?" asked the reporter.

"I'm wearing a gown by a relative new designer called Igigi! So look out for them."

"Will you be previewing anything off of your highly anticipated debut album, tonight?"

"I don't know! You'll just have to wait and see!" Mercedes replied coyly.

Meanwhile the person beside Mercedes interview was interviewing Sam. "Sam are you back together with Mercedes?"

"Yes! We're official a couple! So sorry fellas…she's taken!" laughed Sam as he confirmed he was dating Mercedes.

A few journalists also recognized Rachel as being the new young thing on Broadway who was taking on the revival of Funny Girl. So she was called over, with Brody trailing close behind to do an interview.

"Rachel does your presence here tonight mean your considering releasing an album?" asked one of the reporters.

"At the moment I'm just trying to concentrate on my upcoming Broadway debut and making sure that's a success. But further down the road…I don't know…I'll tell you this, I'm definitely not ruling anything out, because I want to do it all." Answered Rachel.

"I have an album, but it was never released…here take a copy and tell all your friends and colleagues." Brody interrupted the interview to give the reporter a copy of his unreleased album. Which he currently had over five thousand copies of said album taking up space in his parents garage in upper New York State.

"Um! Thanks…anyway! We were talking to Rupert Campion the other day and he was telling us about your audition. He said that you auditioned with a journey song, is that correct? That's a strange choice to audition for a Broadway musical with a classic rock song. What made you come up with that idea?" the disinterested reporter tried to steer the interview back towards Rachel and away from the irrelevant Brody.

"Yes it's true I auditioned with, 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey which was a last minute decision, which in hindsight I'm glad I made. In rehearsals for the audition I tried out every Streisand song in her extensive catalogue. But after much deliberation with my mother and a very good friend I decided I needed something different…something they weren't expecting so I could stand out. Then since journey was often a go to artist for my Glee Club in High School I was very familiar with most of their songs and Don't Stop Believing fit not only what I was going for but also about the pursuit of my dreams."

"So is this very good friend, just a friend…or is he or she something more and who is it?" pried the reporter, and before Rachel could say anything purely because she was to busy reminiscing about Finn; giving her the idea for the song and encouraging her, Brody butted in once again.

"I can reveal exclusively tonight, that the person who is responsible for Rachel Berry being Broadway's newest star is me…Brody Weston…" Brody leaned over and pointed to the reporter's notepad, making sure he was writing this down. "That's right me, Brody Weston. That's spelled, B.R.O.D.Y and my last name is W.E.S.T.O.N. I got the idea for Rachel to do this classic song because being a veteran performer as I am; I knew the casting director would eat up all that sentimental rubbish so I told her. I said Rachel listen to me, Barbra is good, but you need to appeal to their sentimentality so since you were so good in that…little choir of yours, you should do a song from one of your competitions. Lo and behold I was proven right like always and look where she is now, about to star in a major Broadway revival, which some are predicting could maybe pick up a few Tony's. All thanks to me…Brody Weston…her boyfriend and star NYADA performer as well!" bragged Brody to the reporter.

"What? No? Um! Huh?" Rachel sputtered out trying to stop Brody from his spiel of lies he was telling the reporter.

"So Rachel how do you feel about the video of you and Finn Hudson, the drummer from McKinley kissing on stage at your Nationals performance; now going viral worldwide since your both rising fast in the entertainment world?" pried the reporter.

Rachel didn't know what to say to that really both her and Finn had already dealt with that during High School. But much to Rachel's satisfaction as well as the reporter's was Brody's reaction to their being a video of Rachel passionately kissing her ex-boyfriend. Who now also is apparently a famous drummer…how the fuck did that happen thought Brody. I've been attending auditions and studying at NYADA the premiere artistic institution in the United States and here comes Cotton Eyed Joe whose been in New York less the two minutes and already he's become a famous drummer. Brody Weston is not going to lose to some country hick who thinks he can run with the big boys!

Thankfully Rachel didn't have to answer as they were told they were out of time for questions as the party was getting underway. So Brody and Rachel were ushered back over to their friends, so that they could be led inside the venue.

* * *

The group was led upstairs to the Boom Boom Room, which was set up with an extremely large dance floor. That was currently occupied by hundreds of people networking and conversing. There were also two extremely large orb chandeliers consisting of hundreds of tiny golden lights suspended over the dance floor. Sit down table seating was also setup as well as a humongous bar completely taking up one side of the large room. Which was where the group decided to go first to get a drink, until Brody pulled Rachel back at the last minute.

"What the hell was that Rachel? How dare you embarrass me like that in front of the media!" Brody fumed at his girlfriend while still maintaining a tight grip on her arm.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about Brody!" Rachel snapped back.

Brody anger level rose even higher, "Yes! You do…when were you going to tell me there's a video of you making out with your deadbeat ex-boyfriend on the Internet?"

"To tell you the truth Brody! I was never going to tell you because it has absolutely nothing to do with you. So get over yourself! And let go of my arm because I don't know about you but I plan on having a good time. So excuse me!" Rachel reefed her arm from Brody's grip and made her way over to her friends at the bar.

"Here! Looks like you could use this!" Santana said sliding Rachel a large strongly alcoholic drink.

"Mmm thanks!" Rachel murmured her appreciation as she took large sips of the drink.

"Where's the ball and chain?" Santana asked her friend in her own unique way.

"Don't know and don't care!" snipped Rachel while continually sipping away at her large drink.

"That's my girl!" Santana said happily patting Rachel on the back before joining her in consuming her own large drink.

The lights in the venue flickered indicating an event was about to occur. So everyone crowded the already overcrowded dance floor and stared at the stage. Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Dani joined everyone else and made their way to a spot where they could see the stage and still have room to breathe. A statuesque blonde walked out onto the stage illuminated like an angel from heaven by the bright spotlight.

"How's everyone doing tonight? I hope your all taking advantage of the free food and booze…I know I would be!" the blonde said as the crowd let out a round of laughter. "Anyway! For those who don't know me I'm Eleanor Knight and this is my party! Your all here to help me celebrate the official launch of America's and soon the world's hottest new record label…HUD-KNIGHT RECORDS!" the crowd erupted into thunderous applause.

"Okay…okay! Settle down! Now I know there have been rumors swirling around town and on the Internet about the identity of my partner in crime, the creative side to my business side. Now I could be mean and make you wait until the end of the party but I won't…but I will make you wait just a tad bit longer. Some of you have been asking why keep this person's identity a secret…well the reason is because this person's life is about to change in a really big way and doing it this way allowed this person to slowly find his feet without the pressures of being hounded by the press.

So without further ado I will finally unveil the identity of the co-creator of the label." Eleanor pointed towards a large screen which had the label logo beamed onto it as a drumroll started from some unknown location. As the drumroll continued the screen started to slowly rise up from the ground.

Revealing a pair of large feet encased in expensive Italian leather shoes. Then as the screen rose further revealing a set of legs belonging to a tall gentleman, upwards and upwards the screen rose revealing more and more of this mystery person. Till the screen slowly rose high enough to reveal the face of the individual, making Kurt, Santana and Dani gasp in surprise and Rachel to drop her drink in utter shock. Because standing there revealed to the world and basking in the applause of the gathered crowd was none other than Finn Hudson, dressed to the nines in an elegant Tom Ford original suit.

"I'd just like to thank Eleanor for this amazing opportunity!" Finn said giving Ellie a clap then going over and giving her a big hug. Which made Rachel want to rip that stupid blonde a new one, which didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"Are you alright over there, Berry? Your not jealous are you?"

"Shut up Santana!" snapped Rachel as she went back to staring longingly at Finn.

"I'd also like to thank everybody who kept my secret all this time including my band mates. Because it allowed me to gradually ease my way into this new and exciting endeavor."

Santana just turned to her gathered friends and said, "Alright! Where's the real Finn Hudson, because this joker isn't him"

"I don't know Santana that sure looks like Finn and he looks mighty fine!" drooled Rachel.

"Down girl!" quipped Santana.

"If that is my brother, he must have a brilliant stylist because there's no way in hell that he picked that suit out himself. Which means I'm going to kill him because he didn't employ me as his stylist even though I have years of styling him free of charge!" pouted Kurt.

"…Anyway! I know I've got a lot of learning to do but also I hope we can have a whole heap of fun as well as make some music history…" Finn said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay! Yeah, that's Finn" Kurt said the others who all readily agreed due to the witness off a stereotypical Finn gesture.

"…So now for a special treat for you all! Right from the studio at the conclusion of her debut album, we have Mercedes! Who will be singing one of the upcoming tracks from her debut album, the song is called colour blind…give it up for Mercedes Jones!" Finn yelled out to get the crowd all hyped and excited.

Mercedes came out onto the stage to a huge applause from the crowd, with one extremely loud cheer coming from one big lipped blonde individual back stage.

"I'd just like to thank my boy, Finn Hudson for helping me produce what I think is an amazing album and for either co-writing or writing original material for me to sing…so thank you Finn!"

The entire venue went so silent you could hear a pin drop as Mercedes prepared to sing. Then she pointed to the pianist who started playing…

_**When the world is seeing yellow**_

_**I only see grey**_

_**When everybody sees the rainbow**_

_**I'm stuck in the rain**_

_**You take a little piece of me**_

_**Every time you leave**_

_**I don't think that I'll ever find that silver lining**_

_**Or a reason to smile**_

_**You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams**_

_**Now I'm colorblind colorblind**_

_**When did my heart**_

_**Get so full of the never mind never mind**_

_**Did you know**_

_**That you stole the only thing I needed**_

_**Always black and white in my eyes**_

_**I'm colorblind**_

Rachel felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around and all the breath left her body because standing before her was Finn Hudson looking hot as hell. "Hey! I didn't think you would be here. I thought you might be avoiding me after the other day."

Rachel just looked at the turmoil on Finn's face and her heart literally hurt because of it. "Finn, I could never avoid you even if I tried, and believe me I tried early on in my time in New York. But Finn there's something in the universe that keeps telling us no matter what where feeling, we belong in each others lives in some capacity."

The duo just stared at each for what felt like an eternity until Finn broke the silence. "I've already expressed how I want my capacity in your life to be. So I'm going to leave it at that because I promised you I wouldn't pressure you Rach, and I meant that. So just know that I do truly love you with all my heart and you'll always be my little hummingbird."

_**Ain't it funny that you managed**_

_**To just wash away**_

_**Even pictures that you're not in**_

_**Have started to fade**_

_**I tried to play my favorite songs**_

_**But I can't sing along**_

_**The words don't feel the same**_

_**You've taken all the best things from me**_

_**And thrown them away**_

_**You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams**_

_**Now I'm colorblind colorblind**_

_**When did my heart**_

_**get so full of the never mind never mind**_

_**Did you know**_

_**That you stole the only thing I needed**_

_**Always black and white in my eyes**_

_**I'm colorblind**_

"CAN I HELP YOU HUDSON!" yelled Brody

"Not really! How are you doing Brody?" Finn said trying to be polite when he wanted to be anything but.

"Don't try and play nice with me!" sneered a tipsy Brody

"Are you drunk, Brody?" questioned a disbelieving Rachel.

"So what if I am! Rachel's mine, Hudson! So back the fuck off!"

"Is that what Rachel wants?" Finn asked purely to piss off his drunken rival.

"I don't fucking care what she wants she's mine, until I say otherwise!" Brody slurred.

Finn stood to his full height and puffs out his chest and stood straight in front of Brody and leaned down into his face. "Rachel's not yours, Brody! Just like she's not mine. You can't cage or own someone like Rachel Berry. Rachel is such a big star already that she has her own gravitational pull, and we are just all orbiting her awesomeness."

"Wow, Finn! That was a really good astronomical analogy! Plus it was really beautiful…thank you!" beamed Rachel happily.

"Yeah! Sam and I have been addicted to watching the Discovery Science channel lately." Finn beamed back at the brunette diva.

"I told you to back off, Hudson!" yelled a frustrated Brody. To which Finn just started looking him all over. "What the hell are you doing?"

Finn just smirked in Brody's face before answering, "I'm just trying to figure out where you keep your club. Did you have to check it in when you arrived alongside your loincloth? Seriously dude it's 2015 not 500BC you caveman!" this caused Rachel to start laughing despite herself which sent Brody into a rage.

Just as Finn turned his head, Brody pulled his arm back and went to take a swing at Finn when he wasn't looking. When all of a sudden his arm was pinned behind his back and he was slammed violently face first onto a nearby table.

"What the fuck!" roared Brody

"You okay, Mr. Hudson?" boomed Jamal, while still pinning a struggling Brody to the table.

"Yeah! I'm fine" Finn replied to Jamal.

"Want me to throw this trash out?"

"It's up to you Rach! He's your boyfriend?"

Rachel hated hearing Finn refer to Brody as her boyfriend even though it was the case. "Can you please escort him out! Brody I'll talk to you tomorrow when you're sober"

The duo watched as Jamal picked up Brody as if he weighed nothing and dragged him out the back where he opened the back door and shoved him onto the street. Before slamming the door in his face and giving Finn a fist bump and Rachel a small nod in acknowledgement as he walked past.

_**I'll wait**_

_**For roses to be red again**_

_**And I hate**_

_**That you took my blue from the ocean**_

_**Give me back green greens and golden's**_

_**My purples my blues you stole them**_

_**How long will I be broken**_

_**You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams**_

_**Now I'm colorblind colorblind**_

_**When did my heart**_

_**get so full of the never mind never mind**_

"So what happens now?" Finn asked as he gently held Rachel's hand and stared into her eyes as her stomach filled with butterfly's.

"I should probably head home, but would it be possible to sing a song before I go? I promise I'll meet up with you in the next couple of days to tell you what's going on!" Rachel asked Finn trying to tell him she needed to express something.

"Of course you can sing something. I would be an idiot to turn down a singing opportunity from Broadway's next superstar. Once your done I'll get my driver to drive you home so I know you got home safe." To which Rachel just nodded as they settled back to watch and appreciate the rest of Mercedes performance.

_**Did you know**_

_**That you stole the only thing I needed**_

_**Only black and white in my eyes**_

_**I'm colorblind**_

_**It's only black and white in my eyes**_

_**I'm colorblind**_

"Thanks everyone!" Mercedes was just about to walk off stage when she saw Finn motioning for her to come to the side of the stage. After listening to what Finn told her Mercedes went back to the microphone.

"Well everyone it looks like you get an extra special treat tonight because next on stage is going to be Broadway's next big thing. The little diva with the big voice that's going to give Ms. Streisand a run for her money as best Fanny Brice. Ladies and Gentleman! I give you the lead in the upcoming revival of Funny Girl…My sister from another mister…Rachel Berry!"

Rachel nervously walked up onto the stage and waved to the applauding crowd. She briefly looked off to the side at Finn…her precious Finn who has a face splitting smile on his face. He could of lit up the entire eastern seaboard with that smile and he also looked so proud of her up on that stage.

"Hi…I'm Rachel Berry and someone once said to me that he wasn't good with words. So he puts what he wants to say into song because he told me he always talks better through song. So if you all don't mind I'd like to give that a try right now…and I just hope he hears what I'm trying to say." Rachel said while looking at Finn while saying it.

The band started playing with a soft guitar strumming away…

_**Summer comes, winter fades**_

_**Here we are just the same**_

_**Don't need pressure, don't need change**_

_**Let's not give the game away**_

_**There used to be an empty space**_

_**A photograph without a face**_

_**But with your presence, and your grace**_

_**Everything falls into place**_

_**Just please don't say you love me**_

_**'Cause I might not say it back**_

_**Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that**_

_**There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at**_

_**Just please don't say you love me**_

_**'Cause I might not say it back**_

_**Heavy words are hard to take**_

_**Under pressure precious things can break**_

_**And how we feel is hard to fake**_

_**So let's not give the game away**_

_**Just please don't say you love me**_

_**'Cause I might not say it back**_

_**Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that**_

_**There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at**_

_**Just please don't say you love me**_

_**'Cause I might not say it back**_

Rachel looked over at Finn and noticed his confused face and then looked over at the rest of her friends who were all wearing matching expressions of confusion. She just hoped Finn would understand what she really wanted to say.

_**And fools rush in**_

_**And I've been the fool before**_

_**This time I'm gonna slow it down**_

_**'Cause I think this could be more**_

_**The thing I'm looking for**_

_**Just please don't say you love me**_

_**'Cause I might not say it back**_

_**Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that**_

_**There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at**_

_**Just please don't say you love me**_

_**'Cause I might not say it back**_

_**Please don't say you love me**_

_**'Cause I might not say it back**_

_**Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that**_

_**There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at**_

_**Just please don't say you love me**_

_**'Cause I might not say it back**_

_**Just please don't say you love me**_

_**'Cause I might not say it back**_

After the song finished Rachel hopped off the stage and made her way towards Finn. She stood in front of him more nervous than she had ever been, "What did you think?"

"I seriously don't know Rachel. Does that mean you don't love me anymore?" Finn said on the verge of tears. Which Rachel quickly reached up and wiped away.

"No Finn! It means that I feel too much and like you said I think even though it's been painful. The time apart has been good for us because as Finchel we were beautiful but as Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry we were train wrecks, Finn. That's why I think you nailed it when you said we needed to be ourselves before we were us, if that makes sense. Ever since I started having boyfriends I haven't really taken time for myself. Which used to scare the crap out of me, that I would be forever alone…until you came along that is…" Rachel said smiling up at Finn.

"I went from longing after you, to having you, to losing you, to Puck, then back to longing for you again, then having you, then Jesse; Then back to you, breaking up and after I went to Brody. Instead of what you sent me here to do which was to become a star… yes…but to also find the real Rachel Berry and I feel I haven't done that yet. I see us as an unmovable building, but that building these to stand on a solid foundation for it to be strong. Yet at the moment I see it resting on only one foundation…you. I need to find me so I can become strong and be that other foundation so that the building that is Finchel can be unmovable.

I'm so proud of you Finn you have no idea! You became a teacher and actually taught kids to appreciate the arts! Now you have shown the world what I could always see that you Finn Hudson were destined for great things. Now it's my turn to show the world what I'm capable of. That's why I don't want you to say you love me, because I can't say it back…even though I want to with all my heart! I will say it one day Finn! And when I do I will shout it from the rooftops and I will mean it with every fiber of my being when I say that I love Finn Hudson! Because I gave you my heart all those years ago Finn and I never got it back"

With that Rachel reached up and cupped Finn's face with her hand and pulled his face down for a soul search passionate kiss. They pulled apart their faces flushed with a myriad of emotions before Rachel reluctantly pulled away and slowly walked towards the exits.

"Goodbye hummingbird!" Finn called out to a retreating Rachel.

Rachel turned around and smiled at Finn's secret nickname for her, " It's not goodbye it's a see you later…" Rachel went to keep on walking before turning around once again. "Oh! Finn! Take good care of my heart for me!"

Finn silently watched Rachel walk out the exit with a heavy heart and a tear in his eyes and just before Rachel disappeared from view Finn whispered to the universe and to the Finchel tether, "Always…you better do the same with mine…it's fragile." And then he wiped his eyes and went to find his friends.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter. The songs used in this chapter were**** 'Hummingbird' by B.B. King, 'Have You Ever' by Brandy, 'Colorblind' by Amber Riley and "Please Don't Say You Love Me' by Gabrielle Aplin. Brody returns to be a little bit of a spoil sport in this chapter but don't worry cause as the saying goes "Pride cometh before a fall" and the fall of Brody is coming very soon…maybe even next chapter…WHAT! Spoiler alert! ****Like always see you next time and have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I have for you lovely people a complete brand new chapter. I paid a bit of a homage to a classic Hugh Grant/Drew Barrymore movie, that also surprisingly also featured a young looking Matt Morrison. Anyone a fan of those two should easily see the homage. ****Once again all the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

The town car that carried Ellie and Finn pulled up outside a large warehouse looking building. Finn looked out of the window wondering for the hundredth time why they were there. But all he could get out of Ellie was that they were there to see a potential client who valued their privacy. Whatever, it's not like it mattered to Finn; at least it got him out of the studio for a while. The latest song he was working on was really kicking his ass, for the life of him he just couldn't get the chorus to work.

"Earth to Finn!" the calling of Ellie brought Finn back from his internal ramblings and he noticed he was still sitting in the car while Ellie was standing outside waiting.

Feeling a bit sheepish at having been caught daydreaming, he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and joined Ellie as they started walking into the warehouse. Upon entering the warehouse building and having his eyes adjust to the darkness, Finn noticed the place was set up with lights and cameras and a whole heap of people scurrying around the place.

"Are they shooting a movie?" Finn questioned to his work partner. Who just simply shook her head.

"No! They're shooting a music video for the artist where here to see. Apparently she heard you wrote a song for Sadie Hamilton and wants you to write her one. Apparently these two are like this generation Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera. Both pop princess's, both hate each other and both want to be taken seriously as performers…." Eleanor explained to Finn, before pointing over his shoulder. "Oh! Look here she comes now."

Finn turned to where Ellie was indicating and noticed a throng of people walking over towards them. The group of people was encircled around a young woman, who couldn't be anymore than twenty years old, wearing a robe while texting on her phone. Just before they got near each other an older looking lady leaned over and whispered something to the young woman; who just looked up and stared at Finn and Ellie with the brightest green eyes Finn had ever seen. Then flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and tucked her phone into the pocket of her robe.

"So you must be the songwriter that wrote that song for Sadie!" she said to Finn in such a way, that he couldn't figure out if it was a question or a statement so he just nodded.

"Well you need to write me a song that's like ten thousand times better than the one you wrote for that bitch! Because Taylor Vaughn does not lose…you hear me songman?" Taylor pointed her finger in his face to which Finn just dumbly nodded once again. "She needs to learn that I'm younger, hotter, richer and more talented than her! Your pretty hot for a songwriting nerd!" Taylor said admiring Finn seductively from head to toe.

"Anyway to cap off the start of our relationship let's take a selfie!" and with that Taylor whipped out her phone and quick as a flash (no pun intended) took a picture of her kissing Finn's cheek.

She took a brief look at the picture before showing Finn and exclaiming, "Wow! Your hot and photogenic, this is going straight to my Instagram. Hashtag look who's here, hashtag start of a beautiful friendship…maybe I should add hashtag suck it Sadie! Or is that too much?" Finn just stared at her not knowing what to say to this young woman who just considered his silence and answer in itself.

"Yeah your right! We want her to be surprised when our hot single knocks her out of the charts!" Taylor said as she deleted the last hashtag before pressing submit to add the picture to her Instagram account.

"Well before you go, your welcome to watch us film my music video." And with that she shrugged off her robe, revealing one the skimpiest outfits Finn had ever seen before throwing her robe to the older woman from before, who just let out a huff. "Ease up on that attitude mother otherwise I cut your and Daddies weekly allowance!" to which the woman just silently nodded at her daughter before slinking into the background.

"Watch and learn, songman!" she called over her shoulder as she made her way to the stage area, making sure to add an extra wiggle of her barely covered bottom.

She was joined by a group of backing dancers as they pumped fog across the stage, just as the music started playing….

_**La, la, la**_

_**La, la, la**_

_**I'm starting to believe, boy, that this is meant to be, boy**_

_**'Cause I believe in Karma, boy do you believe in Karma?**_

_**So forget about your past life 'cause this could be our last life**_

_**We're gonna reach Nirvana, boy, we're gonna reach Nirvana**_

_**Each time you put your lips to mine, it's like a taste of Buddha's delight**_

_**I see the gates of paradise, you're a taste of Buddha's delight**_

_**Tell me all your fantasies tonight and I will make them happen**_

_**'Cause I'm not satisfied if I don't get my Buddha's delight**_

_**Om Shanti, Shanti**_

_**Om Shanti, Shanti**_

_**Like sutta meditation, you give me elevation**_

_**Can you take me higher? Wonder can you take me higher?**_

_**I want a revelation and sweet salvation**_

_**And the eternal fire, show me the eternal fire**_

_**Each time you put your lips to mine, it's like a taste of Buddha's delight**_

_**I see the gates of paradise, you're a taste of Buddha's delight**_

_**Tell me all your fantasies tonight and I will make them happen**_

_**'Cause I'm not satisfied if I don't get my Buddha's delight**_

Finn leaned over to Ellie as they both watched this young woman gyrate around the stage to the song. "She seems like a very spiritual kid!"

Ellie just nodded keeping the same shocked expression that Finn had, "Yeah it's nice to see a young woman exploring religion!"

_**Om Shanti, Shanti**_

_**Om Shanti, Shanti**_

_**I've got to have my Buddha's delight**_

_**Om Shanti, Shanti**_

_**I've got to have my Buddha's delight**_

_**Om Shanti, Shanti**_

_**Each time you put your lips to mine, it's like a taste of Buddha's delight**_

_**I see the gates of paradise, you're a taste of Buddha's delight**_

_**Tell me all your fantasies tonight and I will make them happen**_

_**'Cause I'm not satisfied if I don't get my Buddha's delight**_

_**La, la, la**_

The music finished and Finn and Ellie bid their goodbyes before going back outside and hopping into the town car and driving back to the studio.

* * *

Rachel sat anxiously inside the crowded coffee shop awaiting the arrival of her pseudo boyfriend. She looked around and started people watching to pass the time and also to think about something else for a minute. Rachel was glad the place was crowded, as it was one of the reasons why she chose this particular location for their much-needed discussion. Having a deep and meaningful conversation surrounded by a bunch of people lowered the chances of anything happening if things went south so to speak. Not that she thought Brody would physically hurt her or anything, but you never know how someone's going to react when presented with bad news.

The sit down with Brody was long overdue in Rachel's opinion. In fact if she was being completely honest this whole relationship without being a relationship garbage never should have gotten as far as it did. The only reason she kept pushing this thing between them was because she was still angry and hurt in some respect by Finn. She wanted him to be able to see that she didn't need the all-American, boy next door, singing quarterback to be her hero. It was supposed to show that she Rachel Berry could achieve her dreams without him by her side and she could be happy. But what Rachel didn't realize that in the process of teaching Finn a lesson she was also teaching her one too.

So yes while she did prove that she could be happy and successful without Finn and that he wasn't a compulsory prerequisite to her having a contented future. But what she also proved was that what was the point of being a star and successful if your just going through the motions. Even though being "happy" whatever that actually was, was good, she selfishly wanted more. Why settle for someone's version of happy when she could have floating on cloud euphoria grouped with I feel like an absolute princess everyday nirvana with Finn.

She had let her anger cloud her judgment and in that mist of confusion she had lost the very essence of who she once was. Never before had she understood the old idiom, 'To cut off your nose to spite your face', better than she did now. Rachel laughed to herself because isn't that always the way with revenge you end up hurting yourself more than the person your actually angry at. This very reason was why she couldn't agree to get back with Finn just yet and why she had to end things with Brody. She needed to regain the spark…essence…whatever you want to call it that made her unique…that made her, Rachel Berry. She had a brilliant understanding of Lima Rachel and even Rachel with Finn or Finchel. But what she hadn't yet discovered and what excited and terrified her at the same time was what New York Rachel was like.

The door to the coffee shop opened up and in strolled the man of the hour Brody. Rachel hated being the bearer of bad news but it needed to be done. Brody maneuvered his way through the crowd and came over to the table where Rachel was located. He leaned in to kiss her but Rachel turned her face away, which meant Brody could only kiss her cheek.

"I guess I deserved that." Brody said as he called a waitress over and ordered his own coffee.

Rachel set her mug of coffee down and was just about to start talking when Brody put his hand up to stop her. "Look! Before you start can I just say that I'm really sorry for the way I acted the other night. You know how I get when I've had too much to drink, and if we're being honest it didn't help that you were fawning over Finn all night!"

Rachel just gave him an incredulous look and let out a humorless chuckle. "You know that's one of the problems Brody! It's never your fault…someone else is always to blame. You need to start taking responsibility for your actions."

"What like you did?" Brody stared back at her accusingly.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm trying to do right now. That's why I needed to talk to you. I can sit here and try and humor you but I think we both know what the situation is." Rachel said looking directly at Brody.

"Your breaking up with me, aren't you?" Brody admitted in response.

Rachel reached across and put her hand on top of Brody's, "Brody can you honestly say you love me? Because if you asked me that question I would have to say no."

"This is about him isn't it?" Brody sneered as he snatched his hand away from Rachel's.

Rachel just looked at Brody calmly before answering, "In some ways it has everything to do with Finn…so yes. But in other ways it has absolutely nothing to do with him at all."

Now it was Brody's turn to reach across the table and put his hand on top of Rachel's. "Don't do this Rachel we were so good together! Don't bail on me now just when I was so close to being a star…"

Rachel snatched her hand back as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What did you just say?"

Brody realized his slip of the tongue to late but tried to save face anyway. "No! What I meant was US, you and me, where about to become stars…" Brody just looked as Rachel was still giving him an incredulous look of 'really, you expect me to believe that'. "Would you believe I meant you becoming a star?"

"So that's all this was? You just using me and my connections so you could be a celebrity!" Rachel asked raising her voice causing a few people in the crowded coffee shop to look over.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds terrible! But we had fun didn't we?" Brody replied trying to add his own spin to it.

"At first maybe…but then you would insult my friends, insult my roommates, insult my hometown and even insult Finn. So No! What you did was terrible! But I guess that makes me terrible as well because I was just using you to make Finn jealous. While we've been talking Santana and Kurt have packed up all your stuff, so all you need to do is pick it up and when you do leave the key. I need to get going… so you know what have a nice life Brody." Rachel said while she put down some money for her coffee and a tip before standing up and putting on her coat as she started walking away from the table.

But she stopped when Brody called out to her, "You know now that he's a big shot, Hudson's going to dump you just like he did in Lima for the first naïve pretty little starlet that walks by."

"Finn Hudson is nothing like you, Brody!" Rachel called back.

"Are you sure about that? Because all men are like me!"

Rachel returned back to the table and leaned down into Brody's face and said, "Believe me Brody when I say I can list off a whole heap of names of guys I know that are nothing like you. So keep telling yourself whatever helps you sleep better at night okay…" Rachel said while patting Brody's cheek condescendingly, before stepping away and raising her voice so people in the near vicinity could clearly hear her. "Oh! And as for Finn being like you…" she said snidely as she looked down at Brody's crotch before continuing. "That's an absolute joke, Finn is…" Rachel extended her arms dramatically as if she was measuring something huge. "Finn is way…way BIGGER man than you!" which caused scattered laughter throughout the crowd.

"Yeah well you weren't complaining when I was fucking you!" Brody juvenilely quipped back.

"You mean this, OH! BRODY, GOD YOUR SOOOO GOOD! MAKE ME CUM! OH MY GOD YES…YES…YES…OH JESUS YES!" Rachel yelled out with actions reminiscent of the iconic When harry Met Sally scene, which caused nearly every head in the establishment to be watching them. "You mean that little performance? Sorry to break it to Brody but that was faker than your tan…seriously did you ask for oompa loompa orange?"

"They told me it was Hawaiian Sunset! You didn't have one orgasm?" Brody whispered.

"When then you were shafted my friend…" Rachel then started walking off into the crowd, while yelling over her shoulder. "NOT A SINGLE BLOODY ONE! But I should thank you. You did give me valuable moments to hone my acting craft. You should probably work on that for the next unfortunate girl you date…later Brody!" and with that Rachel marched out of the coffee shop with confidence and her head held high as well as numerous supportive high fives from a number of impressed women.

Rachel stepped out into the brisk New York chill and looked around at the city and people bustling by. Today is a new day…today is the start of New York Rachel's new and exciting life. So what have you in store for me city of my dreams she all but shouted to herself as she literally started almost skipping down the busy street. Disappearing into the crowd eager to start her new life as soon as possible.

* * *

Finn hauled his tired body into his buildings elevator and almost fell asleep as he slowly watched the floor numbers tick higher. Once the elevator reached the top floor Finn picked up his tired body and slowly trudged towards his penthouse. All he wanted to do was sit his ass down on the couch and catch the sport highlights on ESPN before eating some artery clogging takeout and falling asleep. His day at the studio had been long and arduous. Today was the first day of studio work with pop sensation, Taylor Vaughn. Who was desperate to be seen as more of a mainstream artist then a bubblegum pop princess; and if she could get one over her rival Sadie Hamilton then that was an added bonus.

Finn just wished she put as much energy into her work as she did trying to one-up Sadie Hamilton. It wasn't that she wasn't talented, it was that she thought she was better than she was; and kept on asking Finn for songs to be sung in a higher register, which she had no hope of reaching.

As he reached his door, Finn was thankful it was Friday night. Which meant he had all weekend of no Sadie or Taylor. Also he didn't have to hear anything about their petty high school, cool kid squabble. Finn inserted his key into the lock and opened the door and walked in.

Upon entering his home Finn was not met with the silence he craved but with loud laughter and the TV blaring through the house. Great Puck's brought some random girl back here again. He was going to kill Puck because now his plans of hibernating in his fortress of solitude were dashed. Why Puck had to bring his conquests over to his place he'll never know. Sam, Blaine and Ryder's place was two doors down on the same floor…yet he comes to mine.

Sighing in defeat Finn kicked off his shoes and tucked them beside the door and did the same with his jacket hanging it in the closet. Finn walked down the hall towards the source of all the noise. He peered around the corner because he seriously wasn't in the mood to see Puck and some random girl fornicating. But much to Finn's surprise was that Puck wasn't with some random girl, he was with Santana.

Right there on his expensive leather couch was Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman surrounded by empty food wrappers and drink bottles. They were both luxuriously lounged back with their feet propped up amongst the garbage on the coffee table. As they both stared at Finn's huge flat screen, laughing there heads off while watching, The Powerpuff Girls on Cartoon Network. He moved a bit closer so he could hear what they were saying.

"HA HA! Buttercup just totally smashed that goon in the face!" Santana guffawed in a very unladylike fashion. Until Puck suddenly sat up straight and turned towards Santana with a stunned look on his face.

"What's wrong with you, Puckerman? Did you poop your pants again?" Santana said laughing to herself while she continued watching the program and popping another chip in her mouth.

"No! And that only happened once and I was like seven! Are you seriously not going to let me live that down…I had food poisoning for Christ's sake!" Puck replied back to Santana.

To which Santana just started chuckling even more before adding, "Sure you did Puck…sure you did."

Puck just shrugged it off and went back to what he was originally going to say. "Have you ever noticed that every character in The Powerpuff Girls could be one of our friends?"

Santana put down her bag of chips and just stared at her former boyfriend. "What are you talking about? Are all those head knocks you got in football finally catching up with you?" Santana held up three fingers and waved them in Puck's face. "How many fingers am I holding up Puck?"

Puck just slapped her hand out of his face, "Three you idiot! Its true every character could be someone we know…for example look at Buttercup, she remind you of anyone?"

Santana looked at the screen where Buttercup was beating into one of the bad guys. "Like who?" she was still puzzled at what Puck was actually getting at.

"Umm! Like you! Look, you both have the same scowl and your always threatening to beat people up…just like Buttercup!"

Santana looked at Puck then back at the screen and was surprised when she saw a lot of similarities between her and the fictional cartoon character. "OH MY GOD! You just maybe on to something! Tell me more!" Santana yelled excitedly as she punched Puck in the arm.

"Okay well let's have a look at the main characters first. There's Blossom who always acts like she's in charge and always wants to do things by the book…ringing any bells?"

Santana's face lit up and then shouted, "Holy Shit! Blossom's Berry!" to which Puck started smiling and nodding.

"This should be an easy one. Bubbles think's imaginary things are real and loves to color and draw, and wants to be everyone's friend."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me! Bubbles is Britt!" Santana said clapping excitedly. "Okay…Okay! Let me do one! Who would be the Professor?"

Puck just looked at her as if really, "Come on San! That's easy, the Professor would obviously be Mr. Schue."

"Which would mean that Ms. Pillsbury would be Ms. Keane." Santana excitedly added.

"Absolutely! The Mayor would be Figgins and we all know who Mojo JoJo would be…" to which a laughing Santana just nodded and said in unison with Puck. "SUE!" to which they both started laughing.

"Oh! Fuzzy Lumpkins would be Coach Beiste while Princess Morbucks would be Sugar and Harry Pitt who has cooties would obviously be Jacob Ben Israel." Added Puck.

"Which would leave you, Hudson and Trouty as the Rowdyruff Boys!" Santana said excitedly as Finn came into the lounge room.

"Really Santana I'm one of the Rowdyruff Boys?" Finn interrupted

"What's shaking, Finnegan?" Santana said with a smirk while peering over the top of the couch at Finn.

Finn just flopped his tired body down in one of the other chairs, "Tough day at the office, Hudson" asked Santana.

"You have no idea. I'm producing and writing for Taylor Vaughn, you know the…"

"Hold the phone…hold the fucking phone! You had that hot piece of ass, Taylor Vaughn in your studio all day and you didn't call your best friend to come down so he could meet her!" bemoaned Puck to his best friend.

"You're a pig, Puckerman! But I concur why didn't we get an invite to ogle Taylor Vaughn? She's hot as hell!" Santana added.

"Please she's nothing special! It's like talking to a brick wall with her; it's seriously like I'm back in high school! Anyway what are you doing here, Santana?" Finn asked his friend.

Santana stood up and paced around the room before turning back towards where Finn and Puck were sitting. "Well first of all I'd just like to point out how deeply insulted I am that we your most precious friends in the whole wide world have yet to be invited to this sweet pad of yours! Second we have to rectify the first point immediately that is why myself and Puck are going to organize a kickass home warming party to officially welcome you idiots to New York and to this palace!"

Now it was Finn's turn to stand up, "No! I just wanted a quiet weekend before dealing with Taylor and her cronies again! I already probably have to duck into the studio for a few hours tomorrow as it is!"

"Don't worry Finn it's not going to be outrageous or anything just a small gathering of friends."

"And by the way Hudson we've already invited Berry and you wouldn't want to disappoint Berry would you Finn!" Santana added knowing full well they had Finn right where they wanted him.

Finn just trudged off defeated to his bedroom while calling over his shoulder, "Fine! But it better be small and only our friends…no extras, Puckerman!"

"DEAL!" Finn watched as Puck and Santana both yelled their agreement in unison while giving each other a high five. To which Finn just chuckled before disappearing into his bedroom to have a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

Rachel wrapped her coat around her tighter to protect herself from the chill New York air as she exited the taxi. She stood in front of the large expensive and impressive looking building that housed the offices and studios of HUD-KNIGHT Records. Rachel had got the address from Puck and hoped it was all right that she'd showed up here, out of the blue. She just wanted to reassure herself that it was okay that she attends the house warming party that Santana and Puck had set up at Finn's place.

Taking one last look at the building, Rachel couldn't help but feel proud and happy that this structure was a permanent effigy constructed as a result of Finn Hudson's hard work and dedication. She always told him that if he only applied his natural attributes such as leadership, creativity and resourcefulness he could take over the world; and by the looks of things he was well on his way to doing just that.

Rachel entered the building into a large open air, marbled lobby and proceeded towards a bank of elevators. She selected the floor number that Puck had told her and stood back as the elevator ascended the floors. As she exited the elevator she proceeded down the hallway that opened up to a large room with a large oak desk in the middle that housed a young receptionist. Rachel walked up to the mousey auburn haired receptionist and waited as she finished her phone call.

"Good morning, welcome to HUD-KNIGHT Records! How may I assist you today?" the receptionist said eagerly as she pushed her black-framed glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, Hi! My name is Rachel Berry and I was wondering if it was possible to see Finn Hudson at all?" explained Rachel as she shifted nervously.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No! I'm just an old…friend of Finn's and I was hoping he wasn't to busy to have a quick chat." Rachel explained to the receptionist.

The receptionist just stared at Rachel before checking her computer quickly, "I'm sorry Mr. Hudson is in one of the studios and he explicitly asked not to be disturbed; and I know how much Finn…" the receptionist got a far away, dreamy look as she mentioned Finn's name complete with a big dreamy smile. "I mean Mr. Hudson hates to be interrupted when he's in creative mode." The receptionist continued snapping back to her professional persona.

At which Rachel let out a wry smile at this mousey receptionist obviously now one of the converted in the 'Everybody Loves Finn Hudson' fan club. Not that Rachel could talk, as she had been a card-carrying member for years.

"Thanks anyway." Rachel said as she turned to leave but was stopped by her name being called out.

"Rachel?" to which Rachel turned around and saw the same stunning blonde woman from the stage at the label party. What was her name again? Rachel thought she remembered her saying it was Ally…no Sally… crap she couldn't remember this woman's name.

"Hi Rachel! What are you doing here?"

"Umm! I came to see Finn, but your lovely receptionist said he was unavailable." To which both woman turned to look at the clearly eavesdropping receptionist.

"Claire, where's Mr. Hudson?" the stunning blonde asked the receptionist.

"He's in recording studio 8B, Ms. Knight and he asked not to be disturbed." The receptionist said timidly.

"Well he'll want to see this person. Do you know who this is? This is Rachel Berry future…" and then Ellie turned to Rachel and smiled. "Or current Broadway superstar…if you listen to Finn."

"Finn talks about me?" a surprised Rachel enquired of Ellie.

"Oh! Absolutely all of us here think we already know you due to the fact Finn talks about you nonstop. Don't tell him I told you this, but he's been keeping a scrapbook of everything Rachel Berry. From newspaper clippings to pictures from your preview screenings." Ellie told the brunette excitedly.

"Wow!" was all that Rachel managed to splutter out.

All of a sudden Ellie palmed herself on the forehead and held out her hand to Rachel. "Stupid me! Speaking of knowing people, you probably don't have a clue who I am. I'm Eleanor Knight, but my friends call me Ellie. I'm the business side of things while Finn is my main man who looks after the creative stuff." Rachel shook Ellie's hand while her jealousy meter spiked at the mention of this stunning blonde calling Finn her main man, even though Rachel knew that her jealousy was absolutely irrational.

"Follow me and I'll take you to Finn" Ellie walked off as Rachel followed along much to the disdain of Claire the receptionist.

Rachel followed Ellie along a series of hallways and the to another bank of elevators. They took the elevator down to the floor the studios were on and walked out. As they walked along the hallway passing each individual studio they finally came to one that had two doors marked studio 8B; which had a bright glowing red sign that said recording in progress.

Ellie motioned for Rachel to follow her through one of the doors, which she did. Rachel found herself in a large room that had a large couch along one side of the room; and the other was completely taken up by a large sound mixing board that had a youngish guy sitting behind the board. Ellie introduced Rachel to Trevor Reese who was the young man sitting behind the soundboard. But what interested Rachel was the large window that looked into the studio on the other side. Where she saw Finn sitting alone on a stool strumming on a guitar and writing notes on a large pad of paper.

Ellie leaned over and pushed a button on the console and started speaking. "Finn! It's Ellie, I've got someone here to see you can we come in?"

Finn looked up and took off his headphones and looked towards the large window and called out. "Yeah sure come on in."

Rachel once again followed Ellie out of the room and followed her through the door that led to the studio on the other side. Finn looked up and saw Ellie enter the studio and then surprise set in when Rachel followed behind.

"Rachel?"

"Hi Finn!" Rachel nervously responded back while giving Finn a timid wave.

Ellie looked back and forth between the two before smirking and announcing. "Well I'll leave you two to catch up. It was nice finally getting to meet the famous Rachel Berry." Ellie shook Rachel's hand and turned to exit the studio.

"Ellie! Before you go are you coming to the party tomorrow night?" Finn called out.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ellie once again bid her goodbyes before exiting the studio leaving Finn and Rachel standing alone.

The silence was broken by the studio intercom, "Finn! If you don't need me, I'm going to go grab some lunch…is that cool?"

"Yeah sure go ahead Trevor." Finn replied back into the intercom.

Now that they were truly alone in the studio together, Finn motioned Rachel to take a seat on one of the stools in the studio. They sat in silence but it wasn't awkward it was just the contented silence of two people in tune with each other.

Rachel suddenly blurted out, "I broke up with Brody" to which Finn just looked at her and gave her a wry smile. "Are you going to say anything? I just told you I broke up with Brody!"

"I don't know what you want me to say Rachel. Because the words I want to say will mean nothing unless the next words out of your mouth are, I'm home." Finn said calmly.

Rachel looked at Finn confused, "Finn I'm already home…New York is my home and now it's your home."

"No Rachel! New York is a place. You once said to me that you were wrong, that your home isn't someplace, it's someone…it was me. So unless the next thing you say is your home, I don't know what I can say. Because I'm trying really, really hard to give you space and not pressure you while you find yourself. But while you telling me you dumped that tool Brody makes me extremely happy. It's also killing me I can't reach across right now and kiss you senseless." Finn told Rachel with all the sincerity in the world, which made Rachel blush bright red.

"Sorry, I just thought you should know."

"Don't be sorry. Just do your best to come home as fast as possible." Finn said while squeezing Rachel's leg in recognition.

"Will do. Now I came here just to make sure it was okay with you if I attend your party tonight?"

"Rachel don't ever hide because you feel you owe me something. You owe me nothing. In fact it is I who owe you everything, without you I wouldn't have been able to dream big and realize my potential."

Rachel stood up to leave, "Thanks Finn! I can see you're busy, so I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Hey! If your not needed anywhere do you think you could help me with this song?"

Rachel sat back down on the stool and faced Finn, "Sure I'm all yours!" she said excitedly which brought a huge smile to Finn's face.

"Excellent! Now I wrote this song and I can't decide whether it's better as a duet or solo. Now I'll play it solo for you first and then I'll get you to help me with the duet and then you can tell me which one is better, deal!" Finn told her as she just nodded her agreement.

Finn picked up the guitar once again and started strumming before singing the song straight to Rachel. She sat on the stool letting each and everyone of the words filter through her very being. Listening to Finn singing was one of the hidden pleasures of Rachel's life and listening to the personal concert he was putting on set her heart soaring. Now as Finn finished she was dabbing at the tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful Finn!"

"Thanks now it's our turn. Think you can withstand our musical chemistry?" Finn said smirking at the thought of when he last said those exact words to Rachel. Just like a reenactment of that moment Rachel just silently nodded while nervously biting her lip while staring at Finn.

Finn handed Rachel a pair of headphones and showed her how to put them on and positioned her in front of one of the mikes. After showing Rachel, her parts of the song, Finn went over to his mike and put on his headphones. With his own personal console Finn turned the music on and let the strumming of the guitar waft throughout the studio…

**FINN:**

_**(Verse)**_

_**I could've chose anybody but I chose you**_

_**Ooh ooh**_

_**Help me get better, you pull me right out of the blue**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**And daddy don't like you but daddy and I never speak**_

_**Ee ee**_

_**Every night when I wake up I need you to get back to sleep**_

_**Ee ee**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Smells like roses to me**_

_**Two young lovers at sea**_

_**Tastes so bitter and so sweet**_

_**You're my bang, together we go bang bang bang**_

_**Bang bang bang**_

_**Bang bang bang**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh**_

**RACHEL:**

_**(Verse)**_

_**You could've chose anybody but you chose me**_

_**Ee ee**_

_**Hiding in bed since cause no one around us agrees**_

_**Ee ees**_

_**And I feel romantic cause since morning I've been acting wild**_

_**I, I**_

_**Shall we eat all the poison and leave all the questions behind**_

_**I, I**_

**FINN/RACHEL:**

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Smells like roses to me**_

_**Two young lovers at sea**_

_**Tastes so bitter and so sweet**_

_**You're my bang, together we go bang bang bang**_

_**Bang bang bang**_

_**Bang bang bang**_

**FINN:**

_**(Bridge)**_

_**And all the chemicals and alcohol make for a volatile love**_

_**But stay with me**_

_**Just stay with me**_

_**And I never wanna lose you but I feel that this closures will tear us apart**_

_**But stay with me**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**Bang, bang, bang (x4)**_

**FINN/RACHEL:**

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Smells like roses to me**_

_**Two young lovers at sea**_

_**Tastes so bitter and so sweet**_

_**You're my bang, together we go bang bang bang**_

The music faded out and without realizing it somehow Rachel and Finn had moved from their stations. Ending up pressed against each other in the middle clutching each other's hands. The atmosphere was crackling with sexual and romantic charges as they each stared longingly at each other. Like a pair of magnets Rachel and Finn inched closer and closer until their lips were almost touching. Just as Finn reached up and ran his hand through Rachel's soft brunette locks gently pulling her face even closer in preparation to kiss her petal soft lips.

The studio intercom buzzed to life, "Hey Finn! I'm back from lunch you ready to get going again?" Trevor the studio tech called through to Finn.

Still with his hand entangled in Rachel's hair Finn dropped his head onto her shoulder mumbling every curse word under the sun. Finn's despair at the missed opportunity brought uncontrollable giggles to Rachel. Which in turn started Finn laughing.

"Saved by the bell…huh! I've got to go anyway, so I'll see you at your place tomorrow night for the party!" Rachel said disengaging herself from Finn that brought a loud audible groan from Finn at the separation.

"Fucking bell!" Finn mumbled in response, making Rachel laugh.

After grabbing her coat Rachel walked over to Finn and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry Finny! Pretty soon not even a bell is going to stop me from doing some very unladylike things to you and your beautiful body. So let this be a small taste test for what's to come and I promise you I always's finish what I start." And with that she walked out of the studio with an extra sway in those sexy hips causing Finn once again to let out a loud groan.

As he watched her disappear through the door, Finn pressed the intercom button. "I fucking hate you so much right now, Trevor!"

"What the hell did I do?" Trevor asked through the intercom.

"Nothing buddy! Let's get this show on the road." Chuckled Finn as the music once again started playing throughout the studio.

* * *

The music blared throughout the expansive penthouse apartment as the house warming party was well underway. The entire New York group had gathered at Finn's house to officially welcome the guy's to the city. Blaine, Kurt and Rachel were busy looking through all the music. While Santana and Puck were doing shots off the kitchen bench while Dani watched, while Finn, Sam and Ryder were playing each other on Call of Duty.

Rachel needing some air walked out onto the huge stone balcony overlooking Central Park. She breathed in the air and took in the sights and sounds of the city, which always seemed to relax her. Rachel turned around at the sound of the balcony door sliding open.

"I can leave if you wanted to be alone." Ellie asked as she stepped out onto the patio.

Rachel held up her hand and motioned for Ellie to come on out, "Your right. I just needed a little time to myself. I love those guys don't get me wrong but I just needed to step away for a bit." Explained Rachel to Ellie.

"I get it! They all seem like lovely people and I feel like I know most of you guys because Finn and the guys talk about you, Kurt and Santana as well as your other friends back in Lima all the time. But the fact is I don't know you guys. You all have your own little cliques and things and I was just starting to feel like a bit of a third wheel. Hence why I'm out here unloading my social problems on you, especially when it looks like you've got a lot on your mind." Ellie said as she leaned up against the railing and set down her drink.

Rachel just sighed and stared through the glass door to the inside of the apartment. Ellie followed Rachel's line of sight and noticed she was staring at Finn who was laughing his head off at something Sam and Ryder were talking about.

"Is it about Finn?" Ellie innocently asked.

Rachel turned and looked at her new friend, "Thank you!"

"Thank you, for what?" Ellie was puzzled as to why Rachel was thanking her.

"Because you were there for Finn when I wasn't, and you believed in Finn enough to give him the chance of a lifetime. Also you've done nothing but support him whereas I just washed my hands of everything and selfishly ran off to become a star." Rachel explained while putting air quotes around the word star.

"You don't have to thank me Rachel, Finn's beyond talented. If it weren't me who gave him an opportunity it would've been someone else. I just fast tracked things a little but I have no doubt he would have got there in the end."

"No I do! I really do! Because of you I've been given a second chance at my other dream that rivals Broadway; and that dream is Finn. I don't know how much Finn or Puck or anyone has told you, but Finn and I we're…well we're complicated. Finn wants to get back together but I told him before I do that I need to find myself first…is that stupid? Because there are times when I want to slap myself in the face for not just running to him and never letting him go. But then there's that voice that says if you want it to be permanent this time, I need to take a step back." Rachel sighed obviously getting frustrated with herself.

Ellie moved over closer to the brunette, "Look Rachel I'm not going to pretend I know what you're going through or what you should do. But what I will tell you is that you're definitely not stupid, okay…" Ellie said putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder in a show of support. "But if you're looking for perfection you're always going to be looking. That's what relationships and life are in general there imperfect; they're imperfect because we're all imperfect. So it's ignorant of us to expect or to search for perfection when we ourselves fall so short of the mark."

"So your saying I should take Finn back now?" asked Rachel.

"No! What I'm saying is that you have to be willing to fight through the bad days in order to earn the best days. That's how you know you have something to hold onto and never let go; when your willing to scrap and fight as well as forgive and forget in order to share your life with another human being." Explained Ellie

"So I should just forget that Finn put me on a train instead of marrying me?" scoffed Rachel.

"That's entirely up to you. But you also have to see it for what it was. It was badly planned and executed…yes! But it was good intentioned. There's a saying that the road to hell is paved with good intentions, which is true; but you still have a choice to walk that road. So do you walk over those good intentions straight towards the demise of your relationship or do you build your own path towards something better."

"I've forgiven Finn along time ago because I know he sacrificed a great deal to send me here. But I can't help every now and then still feeling resentful towards him putting me on that train. I need to learn how to fully let that go as well as find what I truly want." Rachel told her friend while brushing her long brunette locks back.

"I understand completely. But don't take to long because life wait's for no one, I know from experience. I'm going to tell you a story…did Finn ever tell you I was once engaged to be married?" explained Ellie to which Rachel just silently shook her head. "Well I was. His name was Paul Atwood we went to school together, he had the darkest green eyes I had ever seen. To say I was smitten would have been an understatement. The plan was we were supposed to both move to New York together after graduation and start the label together. I thought everything in my life was perfect when he asked me to marry him our senior year. But then my whole world fell apart on the eleventh of September 2001. The terrorist attack in New York City killed my brother, Owen…"

Rachel just gasped and held her hand up covering her mouth as a few tears dripped from her eyes. "Oh! Ellie I'm so sorry!"

"It is what it is. You and life move on, but you never forget and whoever said that the pain lessen's over time, obviously never lost anybody; because it doesn't lessen or disappear you just learn to cope with it. But anyway after the loss of my brother my father started pressuring me more and more to take more interest in the family company, while my mother just gradually withdrew more and more. All that time my one constant was Paul, we were inseparable, and he was my rock before I even knew I needed one.

But I started to notice Paul taking more interest in the ongoing news about the war on terror; and one day I found a pamphlet he left out from an army recruitment centre. I asked him about it and he said that he was thinking of joining. I went ballistic and started screaming about how he was throwing not only his life away, but ours as well. He told me that he couldn't live with himself if America was attacked again and something happened to me this time and he hadn't done anything to stop it. Then he told me if I married him right there and then and ran away with him, he would forget all about the army.

I told him I needed time to which he agreed and said I had two weeks before he was legally obligated to attend basic training. Not knowing what I should do I went and asked my father for advice and he told me that if Paul was going away to fight he didn't need me being a distraction. So my father offered me the chance to run the Australian branch of the company, and in my youthful naivety I agreed.

So on the day he shipped off to basic training I met him at the bus stop and I think he knew as soon as he saw me how things were going to go. I told him I couldn't marry him and he needed to go be a soldier without me. So I handed back the ring and kissed him one last time and walked away with tears flowing like waterfalls from my eyes. I then got the driver to drive me straight to the airport where I boarded a plane straight to Sydney, Australia. All I have left of the greatest most important relationship of my life is my memories and a few letters he sent me from the war; and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"Wow! So you never saw Paul again?" Rachel asked afraid she might be stepping over some boundaries.

"Apart from a few bits and pieces...no. But from what I hear he's pretty high up in the army now."

The two women on the patio both turned their heads as the patio door flew open and a tipsy Kurt stumbled out and exclaimed loudly. "Wow! What a view! What are you sad sacks doing out here? Come on were about to play karaoke twister." And then he went running back inside.

Ellie just looked at Rachel while chuckling, "Karaoke Twister?"

Rachel joined in the laughter before explaining, "Karaoke Twister is a game our Glee Club invented where you spin the twister board. But instead of saying right hand yellow it says duet or solo performance and then names get picked from a hat and they have to perform either a solo or duet." Ellie just looked at Rachel with a really expression to which Rachel just laughed. "Hey were from Lima, Ohio it was playing that or cow tipping." Rachel said as he ushered Ellie back inside the apartment.

Once everyone was back in attendance Santana grabbed the board as Mercedes filled up everyone's names into an old hat of Finn's.

"Okay everyone knows the rules! You get what you get no put backs or bitching…" Santana said before pointing directly at Puck. "I'm looking at you Puckerman!"

"Geez! You cause one little Karaoke Twister riot and you never live it down!" Puck said pouting in his chair.

"You still owe me a new karaoke machine, Noah! Plus do you know how hard it was to try and explain why there was a microphone sticking out of the portrait of my Grandmother." Rachel reminded Puck.

"Well if Kurt didn't duck I would of hit him square in the forehead instead of the portrait. So why don't you get angry at him as well!" Puck quipped back.

"Kurt's already apologised for using the karaoke machine cord to try and strangle you…so stop trying to shift the focus." Reprimanded Rachel causing everyone to laugh at a still pouting Puck.

"Okay first up we have…" everyone watched as Santana spun the board that landed on solo. Then Mercedes handed Santana a piece of paper. "First up is…surprise, surprise, Puckerman."

Puck walked up and leafed through the different songs before he found one and started smirking and pressing play…

_**Ladies and gentlemen**_

_**This is Mambo No. 5!**_

_**One, two, three, four, five**_

_**Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride**_

_**To the liquor store around the corner**_

_**The boys say they want some gin and juice**_

_**But I really don't wanna**_

_**Beer bust, like I had last week**_

_**I must stay deep, 'cause talk is cheap**_

_**I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita**_

_**And as I continue you know they're getting sweeter**_

_**So what can I do? I really beg you, my Lord**_

_**To me flirting is just like a sport**_

_**Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it**_

_**Please set in the trumpet**_

_**A little bit of Santana in my life**_

_**A little bit of Dani by my side**_

_**A little bit of Rachel is all I need**_

_**A little bit of Tina is what I see**_

_**A little bit of Mercedes in the sun**_

_**A little bit of Ellie all night long**_

_**A little bit of Quinn here I am**_

_**A little bit of you makes me your man**_

_**Mambo No. 5!**_

Everybody was dancing around in their seats and singing along to the Mambo No. 5 line of the song complete with the actions.

_**Jump up and down and move it all around**_

_**Shake your head to the sound**_

_**Put your hands on the ground**_

_**Take one step left and one step right**_

_**One to the front and one to the side**_

_**Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice**_

_**And if it looks like this then you're doing it right**_

_**A little bit of Santana in my life**_

_**A little bit of Dani by my side**_

_**A little bit of Rachel is all I need**_

_**A little bit of Tina is what I see**_

_**A little bit of Mercedes in the sun**_

_**A little bit of Ellie all night long**_

_**A little bit of Quinn here I am**_

_**A little bit of you makes me your man**_

Puck started doing a dance right in the face of the girls as he suggestively pointed as he sang each name in the song.

_**Trumpet!**_

_**The trumpet!**_

_**Mambo No. 5!**_

_**(ha ha ha)**_

_**A little bit of Santana in my life**_

_**A little bit of Dani by my side**_

_**A little bit of Rachel is all I need**_

_**A little bit of Tina is what I see**_

_**A little bit of Mercedes in the sun**_

_**A little bit of Ellie all night long**_

_**A little bit of Quinn here I am**_

_**A little bit of you makes me your man**_

_**I do all I do**_

_**To fall in love with a girl like you**_

_**You can't run and you can't hide**_

_**You and me gonna touch the sky**_

_**Mambo No. 5!**_

Everybody started clapping as Puck started dramatically bowing over and over again. Santana yanked him back down into his seat before once again reaching for the board.

"Okay! Let's see who has to follow Puckerman." She spun the spinner and watched it spin around the board before finally coming to rest on duet. Just like before Mercedes handed Santana two pieces of folded up paper. "So doing a duet is…Blaine and Trouty!"

Blaine and Sam walked up to the front and selected their song and also picked up two guitars…

**BLAINE:**

_**When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you**_

_**When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you**_

**BLAINE/SAM:**

_**If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you**_

_**And if I haver, hey I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you**_

_**But I would walk 500 miles**_

_**And I would walk 500 more**_

_**Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles**_

_**To fall down at your door**_

_**When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you**_

_**And when the money comes in for the work I do**_

_**I'll pass almost every penny on to you**_

_**When I come home, oh I know I'm gonna be**_

_**(When I come home)**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you**_

_**And if I grow old, well I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you**_

_**But I would walk 500 miles**_

_**And I would walk 500 more**_

_**Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles**_

_**To fall down at your door**_

They started doing a little dance along with the song, where one of them would walk forward, while the other walked back and then alternated.

_**Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da**_

_**Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da**_

_**When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you**_

_**And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream**_

_**I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you**_

_**When I go out, well I know I'm gonna be**_

_**(When I go out)**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you**_

_**And when I come home, yes I know I'm gonna be**_

_**(When I come home)**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you**_

_**I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you**_

_**But I would walk 500 miles**_

_**And I would walk 500 more**_

_**Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles**_

_**To fall down at your door**_

_**Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da**_

_**Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da**_

_**Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da**_

_**Da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da, da d-da da**_

_**Da-da-da dun-diddle un-diddle un-diddle a da da**_

_**And I would walk 500 miles**_

_**And I would walk 500 more**_

_**Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles**_

_**To fall down at your door**_

As Blaine and Sam finished to the applause of the entire group, Rachel looked around and couldn't help but smile. For this is what life was and she felt truly blessed being able to sit in this expensive apartment with her closest friends, just being silly for the sake of being silly. No matter how famous she got or didn't get this would always be a pinnacle for her. Being able to bask in the friendship of her friends.

She turned and saw Finn watching her from across the room and sent him a smile, which he returned with his trademark lopsided smile. To which Rachel thought was the icing on the cake. Having her career, her friends and a wonderful, beautiful life with the undeniable love of her life Finn Hudson. Rachel got herself a bit more comfortable as the music love fest in the form of the made up game of karaoke twister lasted well into the night.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter. The songs used in this chapter were**** 'Buddha's Delight' from the movie Music &amp; Lyrics, 'Roses' by James Arthur and Emeli Sande, 'Mambo No. 5' by Lou Bega (slightly edited to include the names of the girls in my story) and "500 Miles" by The Proclaimers. It's almost time for Rachel Berry's big Broadway debut…will she shine or will she choke. To find out tune in next week for the next chapter. ****Like always see you next time and have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I finally finished the chapter, it was getting really, really long so I split it into 2 chapters. I tried to add a little hanky panky for all the smut fans and I hope I did it justice. I've added my homages to different stuff throughout the chapter so look out for those. ****Once again all the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

* * *

_**Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know**_

_**All my life is just despair, but I don't care**_

_**When he takes me in his arms**_

_**The world is bright, all right...**_

Rachel stood centre stage of the massive Broadway theatre belting out the iconic song in one of her last rehearsals before opening night. Even though the theatre currently had only about fifty or so people running around inside she couldn't help but imagine the place filled to capacity. Everyone on the edge of their seats feeling every word, every emotion alongside her, drawn into the story the same way she was as a bright eyed girl idolising Barbra Streisand.

_**What's the difference if I say I'll go away**_

_**When I know I'll come back on my knee someday**_

_**For whatever my man is, I am his forever more**_

_**It cost me a lot,**_

_**But there's one thing that I've got, it's my man**_

_**Cold and wet tired, you bet,**_

_**But all that I soon forget with my man**_

_**He's not much for looks**_

_**And no hero out of books is my man**_

_**Two or three girls has he**_

_**That he likes as well as me, but I love him...**_

_**Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know**_

_**All my life is just despair, but I don't care**_

_**When he takes me in his arms**_

_**The world is bright, all right...**_

No matter how many times she would sing this song, this song would always invoke feelings and emotions of her relationship with Finn. A montage of their history would always play through her mind whenever she listened to or sung the lyrics. She would see herself as that young fresh-faced ingénue who obsessed over and would wish upon anything that she could; that the handsome quarterback would at least notice her. The montage went through all their fights, breakups and makeups all the way through to the present day.

Rachel finally understood the importance or power of the line, 'what's the difference if I say I'll go away, when I know I'll come back one day; for whatever my man is, I am his forever more'. That line explained Finn and Rachel's tether to a tee; it was obvious to the both of them that the unseen powers that be wanted Finn and Rachel to be side by side in their walk through this life.

_**What's the difference if I say I'll go away**_

_**When I know I'll come back on my knee someday**_

_**For whatever my man is, I am his forever more... end of lyrics **_

She let in a big breath as she finished the last note, still in that semi in between dream world; where there was no one there but her and Finn. Finn Hudson sitting dead centre right in the middle with that beautiful lopsided smile watching her belt out their song. Or as Rachel liked to refer to it as her ode or dedication to their love story, the only problem was someone kept calling her name out during the performance.

"RACHEL!" the sound of her name finally brought her back to reality and she once again found herself on the stage with her director Rupert shouting her name.

"Rachel! You left us there for a bit. Are you okay? We can't have our star performer get sick two days out from opening night!" a flustered Rupert questioned his leading lady as he climbed up onto the stage.

"Yeah! Don't worry, Rupert I'm fine. I was just caught up in the emotion of the song is all." Rachel replied back to her director as she accepted a towel and a bottle of water from one of the assistants walking across the stage.

"Well as long as you're okay! I could tell you were channeling the emotion of the song. If you sing it exactly like that on opening night, this musical is going to be a sure fire success. Now that's the end of rehearsals for today so go do whatever it is kids your age do for fun these days. But don't have too much fun because we need you in one piece back here belting your little heart out in front of thousands of fans in two days time. Ciao!" and with that Rupert gave a tired Rachel a hug before grabbing his belongings and heading out of the theatre.

Just like that Rachel was alone again in the theatre but this time it was reality not her subconscious mind. She sat there on the stage picturing the audience all sitting in there seats. The picture was so vivid she could also see Finn her dads, Burt and Carole, Kurt, Blaine alongside all her other friends all sitting there excitedly ready to watch her Broadway stage debut.

The looks of expectations she could see on the audience faces and especially her friends faces is what made her the most nervous. She could handle the performance, the songs, choreography and acting but what terrified her was potentially being the one who screwed up a classic. For then her name would be synonymous with being the girl who destroyed Funny Girl.

Then there was her Finn. She knew Finn didn't care one iota about being a celebrity or any of that stuff. Just like she also knew that the only reason he showed any interest at all was because he knew it was her dream to see her name up in lights as she graced the hallowed boards of a true Broadway stage. She felt a sense of responsibility to not only succeed for her but also for Finn, and she knew if she ever told him that he would tell her that she only needed to succeed for herself. But she knew all to well the sacrifices the both of them had made to see this dream of hers become a reality. Finn would never in a million years try and take credit for any of her achievements but what he didn't realise is that he was often the wind beneath her wings, to borrow a line from the Bette Midler classic song. That support he offered unconditionally strengthened her and helped her realise the strength of character and will to succeed that she naturally possessed; would be two of her greatest companions in her journey to success. Just his friendship and companionship especially in times when no one would give her the time of day; was enough to warrant her undying thanks for life.

Rachel took her time and walked around the theatre soaking in as much as possible. She walked from the stage to her dressing room, then to wardrobe, makeup and onto the audience seating just letting the reality of the situation sink in. Running her hand along each surface of the theatre, made her wonder the history she was assimilating herself into. For instance what other Broadway stars had sat in this very dressing room where she was now. Were they freaking out about their performance just like she was or were they consummate professionals even back then? It made her think if their hopes and dreams were the same as hers and did they too feel like an outsider who didn't belong. Which brought her to her next thought that if they had finally found their home alongside their dreams or where the two exclusive and non-interchangeable.

Rachel would of kept up with her daydreaming had she not been brought back to reality by an angry text message from Santana. That basically said if she didn't get her skinny butt back to the loft she'd be sorry; because there was no way she was going to be the one explaining to the dad's Berry, why there innocent little daughter was the headline story on Dateline. Sending a quick text back saying she was on her way, Rachel turned off the lights and exited the theatre. She took one last look at the building that housed her dreams, as the next time she would be inside would be in preparation for opening night. Feeling too wrapped up in her thoughts and perceptions she decided against catching the subway. So she wrapped her coat tighter around herself and walked further down the street, ready to indulge herself and splurge on a cab.

* * *

Finn had just gotten out of another extremely long studio session with the temperamental Taylor Vaughn. Now that he had a few moments to himself all he wanted to do was grab some lunch and relax before going back for the afternoon session. He pulled out his lunch from the bar fridge he had in his office. He usually put his lunch in the main fridge in the staff common area but lately his lunch had mysteriously gone missing. But Finn had a good idea who the culprit was considering his lunch only seemed to go missing on days that Noah Puckerman was at the studio. So as an extra precaution and to make his lunch Puckerman proof he started leaving it in his office fridge.

Finn was relishing the silence of his office as he finished off the first half of his Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich with a side of Sourpatch Kids. It wasn't exactly the most nutritious lunch going around but it was a childhood favourite of his. He chuckled to himself as he thought what Rachel or his mum would say seeing him eat a lunch like this. He was sure they would lecture him about the importance of eating healthily and getting the appropriate amount of vitamins, starch, fibre and the like in each meal.

Just as he was about to start on the second half of his lunch, the phone in his office started to ring. Reaching across his desk begrudgingly, Finn picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Hudson but I have a Dr. Levy from Lennox Hill Hospital on line 1 for you. I told him you were in the studio all day today, but he said it was urgent." Claire Finn's receptionist told him as she spoke through the phone.

"That's fine Claire! You can patch him through now." Finn calmly replied back even though he was dying of nerves inside. He heard the current line go dead and then a small click and the small red light on his phone next to line one came on indicating the call had been connected.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hudson. I hope the day has been treating you well?" came the aged voice of his doctor down the phone line.

"I can't complain, doc. So what news have you got for me?" Finn decided he just wanted to get right down to it without beating around the bush.

"Well Finn I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that the results of your tests have come back and your tumour has been found to be benign, so that's good news. However the test's also found that your tumour is exerting pressure on certain parts of your brain. Which is what is affecting your occasional memory loss, headaches and motor skill problems. Now the best course of action is that we need to get you into surgery straight away to give ourselves the best chance of being able to remove the tumour. Otherwise if we allow it to continue to press on various areas of your brain the repercussions could be amplified or worst case permanent." Dr. Levy explained to Finn.

"So if I get the surgery done you can remove all of it and I would then be cured?" queried Finn.

"As a doctor I can never say that anybody is going to be one hundred percent cured of anything especially when talking about something like a brain tumour. But your particular tumour as I said before is a benign tumour and these tumours are often slow growing and are very unlikely to spread. But such as in your case they can press on and damage the surrounding brain tissue. The good thing about these types of tumours is that the tumour can be successfully removed with surgery." The doctor explained the ins and outs of Finn's particular type of tumour and the appropriate means of extraction to Finn.

"So how soon are we talking about here doc?

"Well Finn in your case I want you booked in for surgery as soon as possible because of the time that has already lapsed. So I can fit you into the next round of surgery times, which would be Friday the eleventh at three o'clock. The surgery should take anywhere between six to twelve hours." Dr. Levy listed off.

Finn groaned to himself as soon as he heard the date for that date was the very same date of Rachel's opening night on Broadway in two days time. "Is there any other available time because there is a very important engagement that night?"

"Finn I must stress to you the importance of getting this surgery as quickly as possible. I will leave an open booking for you at the time I previously mentioned and I will leave it to you to either confirm or cancel that appointment with my office before said time."

"Yes that would be fine thank you for your call doctor." And with that Finn hung up the phone and leaned back in his office chair.

He could get the surgery done straight away but that would mean missing Rachel's opening night. Or he could postpone the surgery and get in done straight after opening night. Finn thought to himself that what could an extra few days hurt in his surgery, because there was no way he was missing one of the biggest nights of Rachel's life. Ever since he had known her she'd had always told him how she wanted him front and centre in the first row so she could sing every song to him. You could call him delusional but his heart as it did in all matters concerning Rachel Berry overruled his brain and made the decision for him. He just hoped it was the right decision and it wouldn't come back and bite him in the ass.

* * *

"You suck!"

"Whoever made the decision to cast the unknown hobbit from Ohio should be sacked!"

"Get a nose job!"

Congratulations Rachel Berry you just killed Funny Girl!"

"I didn't know Funny Girl could get anymore Jewish, but I was proven wrong by the casting of Rachel Berry."

"Thanks to Rachel Berry Funny Girl should now be called BORING Girl!"

"Never heard of Rachel Berry don't worry her performance as Fanny Brice is so forgettable you won't need to know her name!"

Kurt woke up with a start due to the fact he could hear noises coming from Rachel's room. It was especially weird that these noises seemed to be saying the meanest things about her. Kurt got up out of bed and pulled on his silk robe before making his way across the loft to Rachel's room. Upon entering Rachel's room Kurt was shocked to discover Rachel sitting crossed legged on the bed surrounded by different newspapers and her laptop open on her lap, streaming reviews of Funny Girls rehearsal shows. Rachel was so engrossed in the different hateful reviews she was watching she didn't even notice Kurt entering the room. After hearing the very latest hateful review that said, never again would I be able to watch Funny Girl without wanting to punch Rachel Berry in the face for making all those stupid faces while singing. Kurt had enough and marched across and slammed her laptop closed snapping her back to reality.

"Come on Rachel! We told you not to watch any of these stupid reviews. It's only going to psych you out." Kurt told his friend while sitting on the bed and pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry!" Rachel managed to sniffle out.

"Don't be sorry Diva, just try and get some rest okay!" Kurt soothed her while laying her back on the bed and pulling the covers over his friend. Rachel just nodded and pulled the covers tighter around herself before Kurt tiptoed out of the room.

* * *

Kurt hurried over to open the loft door as soon as he heard the knocking bright and early the next morning. He slid the door open to reveal Blaine, Sam, and Mercedes.

"Hey guys it's bad! Rachel was up all night watching basically every negative review she could find. Now she refuses to get out of bed and says she's not going to go on tomorrow night." Kurt worriedly told his friends while ushering them into the apartment

"Don't worry Kurt I got this! She just needs a talk from one superstar to another!" Blaine told the group oblivious to their stares of wondering if Blaine was joking.

They all watched as Blaine strode across the loft and knocked before entering Rachel's bedroom. Where he found the brunette diva still wrapped up tight in her cocoon of pillows and blankets.

"What do you want Blaine?" snapped Rachel.

"Hi there! Kurt told us you were having some trouble after listening to some bad reviews online. Would you like to hear a story?" Blaine tried to say soothingly to tempt Rachel to engage in communication. Blaine took her meek nodding to mean for him to continue so he did.

"My first experience on the stage was when I was seven years old. We were doing a production of Annie and they originally offered me the role of one of the orphans. But did I stand for that…NO! I said I will be playing the role of Daddy Warbucks and I showed them, as I was the best damn Daddy Warbucks ever seen in a production run by seven year olds. From there my theatre career just skyrocketed, as the public couldn't get enough of my natural charisma and outstanding vocal range.

I was the lead in everything from Annie Get Your Gun to High School Musical and also in my highly controversial role in Equus. If those people didn't want to see a naked fifteen year old parading around on stage with a fake horse he borrowed from the daycare next door they shouldn't have come! Anyway did I let those people get me down? The answer is no because then I lead the Dalton Academy Warblers to championship after championship. Then I even graced the stage with you in West Side Story. How was I by the way? It was weird we only seemed to do one performance and then it just seemed to be forgotten…" Blaine looked over and saw Rachel giving him the deadliest glare he had ever seen.

"NOT HELPING BLAINE!" yelled Rachel.

"Right! Before I leave can you just give my West Side Story performance a mark out of ten?"

The others still sitting in the living room of the loft all turned at the sight of a shrieking Blaine running from Rachel's room. Adding to the spectacle was seconds after his abrupt departure was Rachel's hairbrush flying through the open door narrowly missing Blaine's head.

Blaine hunched over trying to regain his breath and turned to the others and said, "Who knew she had such a great throwing arm?" before they all heard Rachel shout from her room. "Finn taught me how to throw! NOW SHUT UP!"

Mercedes was the next to stand up and try, she walked over to Rachel's room and gave a quick knock before entering. "Hi little diva!" Mercedes called out enthusiastically.

Rachel just turned over to the side opposite Mercedes so she was facing away from her friend.

"Okay then! I know you've been having a little bit of trouble recently and do you want to know what helps me when I'm feeling a little bit down…" Mercedes question was met with silence so she cleared her throat and continued. "So I know your Jewish and I'm Christian and we differ on the whole Jesus thing. But what we do agree on is that God is God. So when I need a pick me up I just take a moment to myself and have a chat with the man upstairs. Do you want to pray with me Rachel?"

Rachel just reached across and turned on the radio beside her bed and kept on turning the volume up every time Mercedes tried to call out her name. "Alright Rachel! I get the picture I'm leaving now you can go back to your depression." And as soon as Mercedes stood up from her seat, Rachel reached across and turned the radio off, blanketing the room once again into silence.

The other's watched as Mercedes walked calmly out of Rachel's room and into the kitchen and started making herself a coffee. Kurt was on the edge of his seat in expectation of what Mercedes said about her visit with Rachel. The African American diva took her time and when the kettle boiled she said, "I'm out of ideas even a chat with my main man, God didn't help!"

The attention of the friends was drawn to the loft door as it opened and in walked Santana, Dani and Puck. The arriving trio was to busy with their ongoing conversation to notice the four sets of eye's trained on them. Santana was the first to notice that they weren't alone in the loft.

"AY DIOS MIO!" screamed Santana as she put her hand to her chest.

Kurt just smirked and said; "Care to explain where you three have been so early in the morning?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Hummelina! We just went and had breakfast at the diner. Is that okay with you?" Santana sneered back as she plopped herself down on the couch between her friends and turned on the TV.

"Umm! Santana where actually in the middle of something!" Mercedes told her Latina friend.

Sam stood up and grabbed his guitar before very quickly filling in Santana, Dani and Puck on the events about Rachel and all the failed attempts from the others. But before he could walk off Santana called out, "What makes you think she'll listen to you, Trouty?"

Sam simply held up his guitar and said, "She'll listen because I'm going to use the power of song!" and then turned and walked off to Rachel's room. After giving three quick rhythmic knocks, Sam entered her room.

"Hi Rachel it's me Sam. Don't worry after I sing you this little tune your frown is going to instantly turn upside down and all your rainy days will be filled with sunshine. Okay here goes."

Sam started strumming his guitar as he started to sing…

_**Here's a little song I wrote**_

_**You might want to sing it note for note**_

_**Don't worry, be happy**_

_**In every life we have some trouble**_

_**When you worry you make it double**_

_**Don't worry, be happy**_

_**Don't worry, be happy now**_

_**Oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**_

_**Don't worry**_

_**Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**_

_**Be happy**_

_**Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**_

_**Don't worry, be happy**_

_**Ain't got no place to lay your head**__**….**_

All of a sudden the playing of his guitar stopped as Rachel reached across and cut the strings of his guitar. She just sat in the middle of the bed staring at him as in really you thought that song was going to solve all my problems. Sam just stood up and slowly backed out of the room, slightly fearing what else Rachel was capable of.

"No luck Sam?" Blaine questioned his friend, as he was the first to notice Sam leave Rachel's room.

"She cut the strings on my favourite guitar!" Sam said on the verge of tears and holding up the guitar with the strings clearly cut. Mercedes came over and started to comfort a distraught Sam while Santana proceeded to laugh and laugh.

"Have you got a better idea Santana or are you just going to sit there and laugh at other people's misfortune?" Mercedes asked her friend while still rubbing her boyfriends back soothingly.

"Your damn right I got an idea how to get man-hands out of bed!" Santana marched off to the kitchen and started filling the biggest pot they had with water before marching over towards Rachel's room. Kurt and Blaine, who made her put the pot back, intercepted Santana halfway to Rachel's room.

"Santana you can't just go in there and throw a bucket of water on her!" exclaimed Kurt. To which Santana just shrugged before sitting back down and exclaiming. "Then I got nothing!"

Puck just sat back and watched his friends sit there and squabble over how to fix Rachel before he had finally had enough and stepped in. "Shut up! Just shut up for a second!"

"Oh please wise old Puck is going to impart some wisdom on us!" mocked Santana.

Puck took it all in his stride as he stood in front of his friends, "Actually that's exactly what I'm going to do Santana! Who is the only person known to mankind who can get Rachel Berry to do something she doesn't want to do?" taking a moments silence Puck spoke up again, "Bzzzzz, too late! The other half of Finchel, the man we call Finn Hudson!"

"Oh My God Finn! How could I be so stupid, of course my brother would be the only person Rachel listens to!" Kurt exclaimed out loud palming himself on the forehead for his stupidity. He jumped out of his chair and ran to get his phone from his room.

"Kurt really is the worst brother in the world isn't he?" joked Blaine.

Before Blaine could even finish joking, Kurt let out a loud retort from his room. "I can hear you Blaine!" to which everybody just started laughing.

* * *

Finn had just finished getting dressed after a nice long hot shower and was ready to enjoy the peace and quiet of his apartment. He didn't know where Puck was and in that moment he really didn't want to look the gift horse in the mouth so to speak. So he sat down on his patio with his coffee and the local paper and Billboard magazine. Ever since Finn had found his calling as a singer/songwriter/label executive he found he loved keeping up to date with the goings on of the business through the different papers. Man if his mum could see him now. Back in high school she used to have to bribe him with food and not being able to see Rachel to get him to read anything. Now the new and improved Finn Hudson was actually reading for fun and who knew you could actually stay informed through reading. Just as Finn was wondering if anybody else in the world was using his secret his phone started ringing.

Picking up his phone and noticing his brother's name popping up on the screen, he quickly swiped his phone to gain access. A million different scary thoughts were running through Finn's head. What if something had happened to Burt? Or heaven forbid what if something had happened to his mother? His last thought was the scariest thought yet, what if something had happened to Rachel?

Not wanting to delay any further Finn answered the phone, "Hello".

"Thank God your home Finn! You need to get over here straight away!" Kurt said frantically.

"Why? What's happened? Are you hurt? Is it Rachel? Burt? Not my Mum?" Finn yelled worriedly down the phone.

Finn listened to his brother fill him in on the predicament with Rachel happening over at the loft. He also told Finn about the futile attempts from the other Gleeks and how Rachel had a negative reaction to all of them. Finn told Kurt he'd be there as soon as he could as he hung up the phone.

He ran into his room and grabbed the one thing he needed before coming back out and pulling on his jacket and grabbing his keys and phone. By the time he made his way downstairs Finn's doorman Tony had already managed to have a cab ready and waiting for him as soon as he was ready. After thanking Tony Finn jumped into the cab and busied himself making some quick calls on the way over to the loft.

Finn ran up the flights of stairs and knocked on the loft door. Kurt opened the door letting him inside where he saw the living room crowded with people. There was Santana, Dani, Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Kurt and Blaine all sitting around waiting for him.

Not even bothering to say hi, Finn immediately went into the kitchen and pulled out two mugs. In one he made his regular coffee while in the other he pulled out a small box from his coat and removed a single teabag from the box that he put in the other mug. He filled both with steaming hot water and let the aroma of each waft up to his nose. Smelling the tea, Finn scrunched his face up a little at the smell that indicated it was ready. Finn silently picked up the two mugs and made his way over to Rachel's room. Giving a brief knock before entering the room, Finn put the tea on Rachel's bedside table and then went over to Rachel's study table and pulled the chair out and sat down.

Finn didn't say a single word he just sat there and sipped his coffee seemingly lost in thought. It wasn't long before Rachel broke the silence, "I was wondering when they were going to send for you?" she muttered from underneath the covers.

Finn just gave a slight smirk, "Well you were correct and I'm here" before quietly going back to sipping his coffee and playing angry birds on his phone.

Rachel sat up in bed confused as she looked over at Finn sipping his coffee and playing on his phone. Wasn't he supposed to be trying to take away her depression? So why was he just sitting there like he's at some tea party or something? The intoxicating smell of liquorice wafting through the air caught Rachel's nose and she turned and saw a steaming cup of her favourite tea, Liquorice Root Tea. Always before a performance of any kind she always drank this type of tea and nothing else apart from water. This tea was rated the best tea for a singer's voice. It was rated so highly because it aids in digestion and it somewhat numbs the back of your throat just, a little which is fabulous for singers who are performing night after night.

Reaching over and taking the cup of tea and taking a sip Rachel let out a contented. "Mmm! Liquorice Root Tea my favourite. I can't believe you remembered Finn! Where did you find some I've been looking for ages for a store that stocks this type of tea?" asked Rachel in between contented sips of her tea.

Finn put his phone down and looked at Rachel, "I know a guy who just opened up a health food store near where I live and he specially stocks some Liquorice Root Tea just for me. So I picked some up on my way over." And then Finn went straight back to his game of angry birds.

"But you hate Liquorice Tea?" Rachel said confused.

"That's correct I do. I can't stand the stuff! But I remember someone telling me once how great it was for singers; and I just happened to know a singer who was going to be singing every night. So in order for her to give her best performance to her adoring fans I set up a special order with my guy. So this bright shining star I know doesn't have to worry about her voice." And just like that the silence resumed as Finn went back to his game, but not before missing the smile directed his way from Rachel.

Rachel and Finn just sat there for a while in silence both sipping away at their respective beverages. Before Rachel couldn't take it anymore, "So what's your novel way of cheering me up Finn?"

Not even bothering to look up Finn just replied, "No novel way. I know you'll tell me when you're ready so this is it. Unless you ready to talk, that is?" this time Finn looked directly at Rachel awaiting the answer to his question.

Figuring she may as well just tell Finn, so she started explaining, "Fine! You want to know what's wrong everybody hates me and I'm going to suck tomorrow night as Fanny Brice ruining Funny Girl forever!" Rachel said rather dramatically.

Finn just briefly looked up and said, "That's Bullshit Rachel!" before once again returning to his phone.

"EXCUSE ME!" Rachel roared as she jumped out of bed and got into her classic Rachel Berry pose of her tiny hands on her hips staring death beams at Finn.

An unperturbed Finn just looked at the beautiful brunet diva that was trying to look intimidating but Finn just thought she looked sexy as hell. "I said that what you said was bullshit Rachel…do you need me to write it down for you?"

Meanwhile out in the living room the others who were still there congregated together could hear everything that was going on. So deciding to find an even better spot to eavesdrop from they all scattered to locations around the outside of Rachel's room.

"I thought my boyfriend was supposed to encourage me!" Rachel yelled back realising all to late her slip of the tongue.

"So that's what I am! Where you ever planning on telling me that?" Finn boomed back.

Rachel sat back down on the bed her sullen mood returning ten fold. "Finn that's not fare!"

"Your right it isn't fare and that's a discussion for another day. But I stand by my previous statement that you're full of bullshit Rachel!" Finn replied back to a shocked Rachel.

"How so?"

"Well let's take a look at your statement. First of all you said that everybody hates me. Well you definitely got that one wrong! Because I for one don't hate you and there's about seven people thinking there being really stealthy who are clearly eavesdropping right now that don't hate you either. Also I can list another dozen or so names of people back in Lima who don't hate you." Finn said trying to prove a point.

"That's different Finn and you know it!" Rachel answered back.

"Is it? I'm not so sure. These Internet trolls or whatever they are wouldn't know talent if it hit them square in the face. Why are you worried if a handful of people in who knows where, like you or not? The Rachel berry I know and fell in love with wouldn't give a shit! In fact she'd use it as extra motivation to prove those jealous, delusional nobodies wrong!" Finn reached over and grabbed the item he brought from his apartment and handed it to Rachel. "Here I brought you something."

Rachel looked at the item not quite sure why Finn had handed her an old McKinley High yearbook. "Umm Finn! Why did you give me an old edition of the McKinley High Thunderclap?"

"Turn to page 38"

Rachel flicked through the pages of the Thunderclap before reaching page 38 and gasped at what she saw. There on page 38 under a big bold header that read Glee Club 2008, was a picture of the Glee Club all huddled close with Artie holding the sign in the middle; all smiling for the reintroduction of a Glee Club photo to the yearbook in who knows how long. Rachel could remember that day like it was yesterday. The feelings of nervousness and being scared to what the rest of the school would think about the Glee Club. Her so-called peers vandalising and defacing pictures of the Glee Club in multiple Thunderclaps later proved those fears accurate.

"I can't believe you kept this! I thought you threw yours out just like everyone else!" Rachel said starting to get slightly emotional as she continued flicking through the pages.

"Flip to the back and read the comments and you'll find why I decided not to throw it away." Finn said casually.

Rachel did as Finn asked and flipped to the comments section in the back and started reading some of the comments. At first she was confused because they were the typical hero worship comments directed towards the star quarterback, but as she kept reading the comments took a decidedly nasty turn. Gone were the vivid descriptions of what a dreamboat the girls at McKinley thought Finn was and in their place were the vilest, nastiest words Rachel had read or seen in a long time. They ranged from calling Finn a faggot, threatening Kurt, threatening her all the way to even saying things about his dead father, just for joining an extra curricular activity such as Glee.

Rachel had no idea and she guessed the rest of their friends didn't either. They all thought popular talented Finn adored by everyone. But she guessed it really was true what they say that there's a seedy underbelly to any picture perfect postcard.

"Why would you keep this? Also why didn't you tell me…or anyone?"

Finn moved to sit alongside her on the bed, "I kept this because it shows my past, my fears, my insecurities…"

"You don't actually believe this crap do you Finn?" Rachel interrupted starting to get angry even though these things were done years ago.

"No I don't believe them! But I'm sad to say at the time I did. I didn't tell anyone about the harassment or bullying because I knew there were kids in Glee and even kids not in Glee who were getting bullied way worse than I was. Plus I was supposed to be the leader; I was supposed to be the example not only to you guys but also to the school. That you could do what you loved regardless of the social stigmas and connotations surrounding whatever it is you wanted to do…" Finn stopped speaking as he watched Rachel staring at him in a way he hadn't seen her stare at him in a long time. Her eyes were extremely dark and hooded and she was biting her lip hard as she continued to stare at Finn. "Rach, are you okay?"

Rachel just silently nodded before speaking, "It's just hearing you use all those big words…it's so damn HOT! If you were wearing glasses right now, I swear to you Finn Hudson I wouldn't be able to be held accountable for my actions!"

Finn just smirked that trademark Hudson smirk that caused Rachel to bite that lip of hers even harder and grip the blanket in her tiny fists. "Good to know! I'll file that one away for use later. Anyway! I was supposed to be a leader…but I failed just like I failed at a lot of other things. During my short stint in the army I managed to have a few conversation with one of the major's. He explained to me after I told him my story that the greatest leaders are also the most fallible. Then he told me something Nelson Mandela said that just really stuck with me. He said,

"_**A leader…is like a shepherd. He stays behind the flock, letting the most nimble go out ahead, whereupon the others follow, not realising that all along they are being directed from behind."**_

That's what I've always tried to do, be the encouragement, the foundation, the safety net, while the people I love jump from the nest and spread their wings for the first time. I didn't realise it at the time but the amount of satisfaction and joy you receive from watching people you've helped soar like eagles is immense; and that's exactly how I feel about you Rachel I wanted to be the rock from which you soared from…and you did. But now I want something in life, I want my life to mean something. That's why I kept those mean comments in the yearbook, because they make me mad, they ignite anger inside me I never thought I was capable of.

But instead of doing what most people do and let that anger out in the form of violence. I've instead tried to funnel that aggression and anger into a healthier alternative. I use all that emotion to remind me what I'm working for…so at the end of the day when I sitting back contemplating my life and successes. I can look back at these narrow minded individuals and tilt my hat in thanks that I amounted to something regardless of their scorn and ridicule."

With that Finn reached over and grabbed one of the hateful reviews Rachel received and cut it out of the paper and pulled out an empty picture frame from his jacket and stuck it in. Finn showed the frame to Rachel and she noticed it was a double picture frame.

"You're jacket is just like Mary Poppins with her bottomless bag Finn!" joked Rachel.

"The first side is for these reviews…" Finn said pointing to the collection of hateful reviews Rachel had found. "Now this side is for the review you get after opening night detailing how wonderful and how exceedingly bright you shined on that Broadway stage as Fanny Brice. You can put them side-by-side so anytime in the future when you're feeling this way. All you have to do is look and you will see that you Ms. Berry are bigger than a star you're a freaking supernova!"

Rachel just laughed and replied through her tears, "You and Sam been watching Discovery Science again?"

Finn held up his hands in surrender and cheekily replied, "Guilty!"

Rachel just launched herself at Finn and mumbled into his chest multiple mentions of thanks. The knocking on the loft door cut the embrace short, especially when Finn jumped up and exclaimed. "Arh! Right on time!"

A confused Rachel just looked at Finn and said, "Finn what's going on?"

A smirking Finn just grabbed her hand and led her back into the living room of the loft. As they entered all of their eavesdropping friends scattered to different locations around the loft like cockroaches when the light is turned on. Rachel sat down on the couch as Finn went and opened the door. Upon the opening of the door everybody except Finn was surprised to see a small army armed with dresses, makeup and other tools of the trade. Finn greeted a small Asian American lady with kisses on both cheeks before ushering her and her team inside.

"Hey guys this is…" before Finn could finish there was a loud crash which was one Kurt Hummel fainting at the sight of the small woman. Blaine gingerly picked up his boyfriend and sat him down on one of the couches and fanned him until he came to again. "As I was saying this is Suki Hato-Lee who is a word class designer who gratefully decided to come over with her team to spruce everyone up."

"Thank you Finn darling! You're too kind! Now where is this beauty you keep telling me so much about?" Suki called out dramatically.

Finn took Suki over to Rachel and introduced them, "Suki this is the beyond talented and gorgeous Ms. Rachel Berry!"

Suki just looked Rachel over and made her standup and turns around before pulling her face in multiple directions all the while letting out little noises. "My God Finn! This little minx is even more pretty than you described!" Suki then turned back to a still shocked Rachel and said. "Now Darling can I just say that I'm a tad jealous of your tight ass and long legs! If I was blessed with those attributes I'd show them off too!"

A confused Rachel looked down and realised she was still wearing her extremely short sleep shorts. So she dived back for the couch and quickly pulled a blanket over her lower half.

"Don't worry about it darling! In my profession half naked people are as common as taxes. Now Finn…Finn darling! Here is your suit, now go be a dear and put it on while my team and I work our magic on these fine friends of yours…okay!"

Finn walked off just as the other guys did to go put their suits on while Suki and her tam descended upon the girls to get them ready.

* * *

**A Couple of hours later…**

Finn was sitting on the lounge waiting for Rachel to be ready to go. Finn looked up and saw Suki coming out of Rachel's room and announcing the arrival of Broadway's newest star, Rachel Berry. His jaw almost completely dropped to the ground as he saw the lovely vision that was Rachel Berry step foot into the room. Rachel was dressed in a dress similar to the dress she wore to her senior prom and Finn had to agree with his younger self because back then he thought she looked gorgeous and today she looked beyond that if possible.

Rachel looked around and noticed the lack of people and the quietness, which was spooky because the loft was hardly ever quiet. "Where is everyone?"

"They're going to meet up with us later. Come on let's go!" Finn said while following Rachel to the front door as well as thanking Suki and her team.

Finn and Rachel walked down to the front of the building the loft was in just as an expensive looking limo pulled up right next to them. "What is all of this Finn?" Rachel asked as Finn and the driver helped her inside the limo.

"Well if you needed anymore proof that you're absolutely, positively going to kill tomorrow night in your stage debut. I'm going to show you the life that will be yours after opening night. So if you don't go on, you don't get this life."

Rachel just snuggled herself further into the arms of Finn as they drove along the New York City streets. The limo pulled up to the very first location of the day, which was a location very familiar to both Finn and Rachel. Rachel looked out the window to see where they were and squealed with excitement as she realised where she was. "Oh My God Finn, Sardi's! How did you get a booking, they've been booked solid for weeks."

"I didn't get a booking, you did with your star power Ms. Berry Broadway superstar!" Finn said vaguely along with his usual smirk.

Rachel didn't have a clue what was going on as she hadn't even been on Broadway yet so how could her star power get them a table at Sardi's. But she trusted Finn so she went along with it. They entered the restaurant where they were met by the headwaiter.

"It's so nice to see you Mr. Hudson and the wonderfully talented, Ms. Berry can I just say I absolutely adored you in Funny Girl and I cannot wait to see what your in next!"

"Umm! Thank you…I think!" Rachel said becoming even more confused.

They followed the waiter through the tables until he showed them their table in a reserved section off to the side. They ate a quiet lunch together both reminiscing about their other meal together at Sardi's. Unfortunately this particular meal wasn't blessed by a visit by Broadway legend Patti LuPone like there last one was. Not that it stopped Rachel from celebrity spotting every chance she could during the meal with little luck.

Just as they were preparing to leave the headwaiter returned and said to Rachel. "Before you leave Ms. Berry can I just say you're even prettier in person than you are in your picture."

"My Picture?" Rachel said confused.

"Yes your Sardi's caricature that's been on our walls ever since your record breaking run in Funny Girl. Here let me show you!" The waiter replied back.

Rachel and Finn followed the waiter to a spot on the wall where the Broadway stars caricatures were and Rachel almost fainted as the waiter pointed to one of them. There sitting alongside some of the other Broadway greats was a caricature of Rachel Berry signed by Sardi's latest resident artist in charge of caricatures, Richard Baratz.

The waiter handed Rachel the caricature and said, "Here you can take that one with you our artist can just create another one."

A giddy Rachel holding her Sardi's caricature in an extremely tight death grip alongside Finn exited the famous New York restaurant. But before they could get back into the car they were stopped by a group of girls.

"Oh My God! Your Rachel Berry the star of Funny Girl! Can I please get a picture and a autograph?"

"Sure!" Rachel said as she politely signed her autograph for each girl as well as posed for pictures. She waved goodbye to the group of girls as she once again settled in beside Finn inside the limo.

"Don't think I don't know what your doing!" accused Rachel good naturedly as she playfully pointed her finger at Finn.

Finn just laughed as he pulled her closer so he could wrap his arms around her. "I have no idea what you're talking about Rach."

Rachel jus gave him an incredulous look before snuggling back into his arms, "If you say so Mr. Hudson."

The limo took off to the next unknown location on the Finchel Adventure Ride. Not a long drive from Sardi's the limo pulled up outside a rather large looking theatre. Rachel gasped at this new location just as she did the first. "Holy Crap Finn! That's Radio City Music Hall! Did you know that's where the Tony Awards are held?"

"Really? Who would have thought huh!" Finn replied to his beautiful date as he helped her from the limo and into the theatre. Finn just listened as Rachel prattled off Tony trivia after Tony trivia as he walked her into a huge theatre and instructed her to sit in one of the seats and told her he'd be back.

Rachel sat nervously alone inside the massive theatre when all of a sudden the stage lights came on momentarily blinding her. To say she was shocked would have been an understatement, because out on the stage strolled none other then Kurt Hummel dressed to the nines.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the very first inaugural Rachel Berry Tony Awards! Before we get to the awards we have a musical performance from Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson, Samuel Evans, Noah Puckerman and Ryder Lynn…take it away boys!" Kurt called out as he stepped into the shadow and out walked the five guys mentioned by Kurt.

They each had a microphone and Finn walked up to the front of the stage and said. "This one's going out to a very special little lady who just so happens to be my girl from New York City!" and then the guys started harmonizing a cappella…

_**Ooh wah, ooh wah she's so pretty**_

_**Tell us about the girl from New York City**_

_**Ooh wah, ooh wah she's so pretty**_

_**Tell us about the girl from New York City**_

_**She's kind of small**_

_**She's really fine**_

_**Some day I hope to make her mine, all mine**_

_**And she's neat**_

_**And oh so sweet**_

_**And just the way she looked at me**_

_**She swept me off my feet**_

_**Ooh whee, you ought to come and see**_

_**How she walks**_

_**And how she talks**_

_**Ooh wah, ooh wah she's so pretty**_

_**Tell us about the girl from New York City**_

_**Ooh wah, ooh wah she's so pretty**_

_**Tell us about the girl from New York City**_

_**Ooh wah, ooh wah she's so pretty**_

_**Tell us about the girl from New York City**_

The boys all bowed before Finn made his way down and sat beside Rachel who had tears pouring out of her eyes. She gave Finn a big kiss before Kurt came back out onto the stage.

"Wow! What a performance that was ladies and gentleman! Let's give the boys another round of applause. Before we get into the awards let's have a brief message from our sponsors.

After some pushing Santana finally made her way out onto the stage and held up the microphone.

"Let's face it there are good kinds of yeast and bad kinds of yeast. But bad yeast goes scat with Yeast-I-Stat!" Santana recited as she held up the packaging for Yeast-I-Stat. "Burns and Itch are a thing of the past as Yeast-I-Stat's easy 7-step patented application makes feeling fresh a breeze," she continued while giving a big smile and a small giggle. "I like yeast on my bagel but not on my muffin!" Santana walked off stage but not before saying, "Your lucky I like you Berry!"

"Right thanks for that Santana! Now we have a very special guest to present the next award. Ladies and Gentleman please give a huge round of applause for Patti LuPone!"

Rachel who was still balling her eyes out turned to Finn at the mention of the next presenter. Finn just held her tighter and gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders before they both turned their attention back to the stage.

"Hi everybody! I've been asked to present the next award so my granddaughter can get some concert tickets. Also I remember these two from a chance run in at Sardi's. Meeting these two was like walking into a real life production of Romeo and Juliet they were that in love. The electricity between the two could've powered Broadway for a whole night. Anyway I'm here to announce the nominees for the vegan chocolate Tony Award for Best Actress in a musical. First we have Kurt Hummel in that time he saw a spider…"

"REAL FUNNY SANTANA!" yelled Kurt from offstage.

"Thanks Kurt!" Santana yelled back.

"Second we have Rachel in the shower when Santana flushes the toilet and lastly we have Rachel again for her performance in Funny Girl. Drum roll please…"

Ryder gave out a drum roll on a pair of upturned buckets on the side of the stage. "And the winner of the Vegan Chocolate Tony is…Rachel Berry for Funny Girl!"

Rachel after a lot of prodding from Finn managed to find her way up onto the stage and nervously accepted her fake Tony award from one of her idols. Who then said, "Where did that pretty Latina girl go? I want to ask her more about that Yeast-I-Stat stuff!"

Rachel stood in the middle of the stage holding her fake award but to her it felt more real and held more sentiment then any award she could receive in real life. Letting out a watery smile as she could see all her friends now in the audience section yelling out speech, speech!

"Wow my first Vegan Tony's and I win an award! I really thought the award was going to go to Kurt for that time he saw a spider. Never have I heard Kurt hit such high a note and hold it for so long. Okay thank you all for blessing me with your friendship and Finn thank you for this time remembering I am a vegan/vegetarian…" which started everyone laughing. "But seriously thank you for showing me the value of humanity and for showing me I had strengths I never knew about.

Lastly right now in front of all our friends and the weird janitor whose been staring at us for the past half an hour. I would like to say to Finn especially…I'M HOME BABY! Before you ask yes I mean it in every sense of the word. I told you I wanted to wait, but over the last couple of days I've seriously been asking myself what am I actually waiting for. I have a wonderful career, friends that I love, a home and if I pull my finger out…you can all thank Noah for that expression…I could top it all off by having my home, my strength, the wind beneath my wings…my Finny back. So what do you say Finn, do you want to go home with me?"

"WANKY!" Santana called out.

"SHUT UP SANTANA!" shouted everyone in the room even the weird janitor.

Finn ran as fast as he could up to the stage and grabbed Rachel in the biggest bear hug he could manage. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow as he spun her around and around as she was giggling like crazy.

"HELL YES I'LL GO HOME WITH YOU!" Finn replied excitedly while holding Rachel's face between his hands.

"I guess that means it's time for another all night Call of Duty marathon at Sam and Blaine's then." Puck called out.

"Sorry Bro!" Finn tried to apologise even though he was the complete opposite of sorry.

Rachel looked down and noticed her Fake Chocolate Tony award in pieces on the ground. They must have smashed it as her and Finn were reconciling. "Awwh! Finn you destroyed my Tony award!" pouted Rachel.

"Don't worry baby! I'll buy you another one. Hell I'll buy you fifty! Now you have to go take a seat so the last part of the night can happen and then we can get to the fun stuff." Finn said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Once everyone was seated again Finn grabbed a top hat and cane, then started the music and hit a switch that lit up Rachel's name in huge bright letters behind him…

_**I'll dance and I'll sing I'll do anything**_

_**Just to get my name in lights**_

_**I've got to try to hit the heights**_

_**Now that I'm free as the breeze again**_

_**Old nimble knees again**_

Everyone started laughing as Finn started Dancing with his top hat and cane across the stage.

_**And soon they'll all know my name**_

_**I'll have fortune and fame**_

_**When I get my name in lights**_

_**It can happen overnight in these modern times**_

_**Here in the Jazz Age**_

_**The world is at a crazy stage**_

_**You can be famous and cause a panic**_

_**If you slick back your hair**_

_**Then you'll fly the Atlantic **_

_**And that's why**_

_**I won't let go till I'm on the radio**_

_**And when they come to see the sights**_

_**That will be my name spelt right**_

_**Lighting up Times Square**_

_**I'll sit on a flag pole**_

_**Whatever's the rage**_

_**Just to get my picture on the front page**_

_**Just to get my name in lights**_

Finn posed in front of the stage lights as if he was getting his picture taken by hundreds of photographers….

_**I'm living life on this very day**_

_**New York I'm on my way!**_

_**I'll be known for my chop**_

_**My Sparkle and wit **_

_**Even Claraboya,**_

_**And admit…I got it! **_

_**When I get my name...**_

_**When I get my name...**_

_**When I get my name in light!**_

The music faded out and once again Rachel was out of her seat like a shot and tackled an out of breath Finn to the stage. Rachel was now straddled across Finn's waist as he lay on his back on the stage where she was smothering his face with kisses.

Just as Finn started returning Rachel's kisses they received a tap on the back from Kurt who reminded the couple they were still in a semi public place and that none of their friends wanted to see the two of them get it on. With only Puckerman getting slightly annoyed with Kurt for stopping the floor show. They separated and Finn went to go clean things up while Rachel was talking to the girls. Never once taking her eyes off Finn, a wicked thought entered Rachel's mind. For this to work she still hoped that Finn was still obsessed with the movie Top Gun…

"HEY FINN! YA BIG STUD!" Rachel screamed out across the theatre.

Finn just poked his head back out from behind the stage curtain and yelled back, "THAT'S ME HONEY!"

"TAKE ME TO BED…OR LOSE ME FOREVER!"

"SHOW ME THE WAY HOME HONEY!" Finn yelled back while picking Rachel up bridal style and while yelling goodbyes to their friends he ran them both out to the taxis.

* * *

Finn and Rachel slammed through the front door of his apartment in a tangled mess of clothes and limbs. Finn had no idea how they got back to the apartment he just knew they had. But just as Rachel once again sucked with vigour on his neck he really couldn't give a damn how they got home. They could've been beamed home by the Starship Enterprise or ran home as quick as The Flash but who really gives a shit when Rachel is doing that thing with her tongue…Oh My God!

Once safely inside the bedroom Finn busied himself removing that dress from Rachel's body. As he fumbled with the zipper he thought to himself, who knew dresses could incite so much emotion for a man while being worn by a girl, as well as the emotion of removing the dress from your girl. In Finn's mind whoever invented the dress must've been a Jedi Master or something.

Finally successful in removing Rachel's dress Finn just stood there completely stunned at the sight of Rachel in lingerie. Correction thought Finn, if the guy who invented dresses was a Jedi Master, than the guy who invented lingerie was a freaking God!

Rachel wanting Finn as naked as she was just simply strutted over to a still stunned Finn and grabbed his shirt and ripped it from his chest. The sight of buttons flying, who knows where around the room brought Finn out of his stupor. Rachel was now just staring at him and his pants, "Finn if you like those pants you have exactly five seconds to remove them, before I remove them the same way I did your shirt!"

Rachel started giggling to herself as she watched Finn frantically trying to remove his pants even though he still had his shoes on. After finally realising his shoes were in the road he kicked them off along with his pants that left him in nothing but his boxers covered in music notes.

Just as Rachel was about to attack him once again, Finn held up his hand and told her to wait a second and that he'd be right back. True to his word Finn came flying back around the corner after only a few minutes and put on a pair of glasses, that he still had left over from his Brad costume from Rocky Horror in high school.

He stood there looking at Rachel in pretty much his Brad costume, a pair of boxes and the black-framed glasses. "Molecules…Bunsen burner…nucleus…"

Rachel was sitting on the bed still in her lingerie laughing her head off, "Finn what the hell are you doing?"

"You said it turns you on when I use big words and you said if I was wearing glasses you wouldn't be able to help yourself! So is it working? Library…universe…photosynthesis…vegetarian!"

Rachel just grabbed Finn by the waistband of his boxes and yanked him onto the bed. "Finn you in general makes me hot!" and just like that the make out session resumed full throttle.

Finn started kissing a trail of small butterfly kissed down from Rachel's mouth to her neck, then to the swells of her breasts. Venturing even further downwards across her taught stomach towards the edge of her soaked panties. Finn delicately pulled Rachel's panties down his girl's endless legs. Even though he just wanted to rip the offending garment from her body, he remembered how pissed she used to get when he did that in high school. Once they were removed Finn wanted to be Suave and tease Rachel a bit by kissing up and down her legs. His own need to get reacquainted with Rachel Berry's delicate folds proved too much of a lure; so he dived in head first and went to work like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet.

Finn inserted two of his fingers to help hold Rachel open so his tongue could delve even further. The sounds emanating from the beautiful woman he was currently servicing was making Finn harder than he had ever been before. But right now the only thing he could think about was getting Rachel off with the biggest orgasm of her life, Finn Jr. would just have to wait his turn. Finn got into a steady rhythm of exploring Rachel with his tongue while alternating thrusts with his fingers topped off with small assaults on Rachel's clit.

"Finnnn! Oh My God! Fiiinnnn! Don't stop…don't stop…don't stop….FUCK!" Rachel was now screaming as she was pushing Finn's head with all her might down between her quivering legs. Finn kept up his oral assault on Rachel as he draped his arm across her stomach to keep her from arching to far off the bed. Finn could feel that Rachel was close so he started concentrating more on her clitoris which made Rachel buck and arch even more. But pretty soon the sound of Rachel screaming out at the top of her lungs rewarded Finn's persistence. "FUCK! I'M COMMMING!" and a surprised Finn was met by a forceful stream of ejaculate from Rachel's vagina, which knocked him back onto the bed.

"Holy Shit! Did I just make Rachel squirt?" Finn thought to himself.

Rachel looked down at Finn slightly embarrassed seeing Finn covered with her juices. "Umm! I don't know what happened! That's never happened to me before…it was just…just soooo good!"

Finn crawled up and cupped Rachel's face with his hands, "Don't you ever be sorry okay! That was amazing! I'm going to have to see if I can do that again!"

"All in good time Finny! But now its time I spend some time with my other favourite Hudson…Finny Jr." smirked Rachel as she reached down and gripped onto Finn's large erection causing him to groan.

Rachel eagerly yanked down Finn's boxes allowing his straining erection to spring free. She gently stroked his shaft up and down before leaning close to it and talking. "Hey Finny Jr. remember me? Don't worry I'm going to take good care of you!" she cooed before enveloping the tip of Finn's penis with her mouth.

Now it was Finn's turn to shout to the heavens as Rachel worked his rock hard shaft with her hands and mouth. Finn hadn't had to call on the mailman in a really, really long time, but with what Rachel was doing to him with her mouth he was calling on the whole damn US Postal service to prevent himself from shooting off early. Finn had to stop Rachel because he didn't want to just attend the floorshow he wanted to see the main event as well so to speak.

Rachel pushed Finn onto his back as she gasped that she wanted to be on top. Finn didn't mind one bit as he considered the sight of a naked Rachel Berry riding him to be the most erotic, sexiest thing he had ever seen. Rachel grasped Finn's throbbing erection one more time and guided it into her warm, moist tunnel and began to undulate her hips…rocking herself backwards and forwards on his cock.

"God! Finn…sooo good…almost there!" squealed Rachel as she kept up the movement of her hips as she tried grinding her core deeper onto Finn.

"Me Too Baby! Me Too. Yes! Oh God Rach! Right there! Hell yes!" Finn screamed alongside Rachel as he reached down and offered some assistance by rubbing her clit in time with the motions of Rachel's body.

It didn't take long until the both of them were screaming through the eruptions of their personal orgasms; as Rachel finally spent flopped her naked body down on top of Finn. Finn just lay there for a while with a contented smile on his face as he lovingly stroked Rachel's thick brunette locks.

The pair finally separated with Rachel rolling off to the side of Finn. "That was amazing!" Rachel gasped as she brushed back the sweaty hair in her face. To which Finn could only nod his head in agreement.

Rachel spun over and grasped Finn's softened manhood and gave it a light squeeze. "You think you can handle round 2?"

Finn just chuckled as he said, "What's gotten into you?"

"Hopefully you at least another four or so times tonight and who knows how many tomorrow!" Rachel replied back biting her lip as she stared at Finn's naked chest.

"Well your going to have to give me about five or so minutes to recharge the old batteries. Unless you can think of something else!"

Rachel reached across Finn and picked up the discarded glasses and put them on and stared at him as she sat crossed legged on the bed. "How about now? Renaissance…evolution…revolution…symbiosis"

Finn let out a loud audible groan as he could feel his manhood stirring at the sight of a naked Rachel in glasses. "Damn Rach! You don't play fair!"

"Well is it working?" Rachel said while laughing.

"Let me check!" Finn pulled the sheet up and ducked his head under which caused Rachel to laugh even more. Pulling his head above the covers once again Finn looked over and pulled Rachel onto his lap. "I think were good to go for round 2 Ms. Berry!" and that's exactly what they did well into the night, the couple easily surpassing the four extra times marker selected by Rachel. Thanks to their amorous nocturnal activities they both fell into a deep contented slumber entwined in each other's arms.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter. The songs used in this chapter were**** 'My Man' from the movie &amp; musical Funny Girl, 'Don't Worry Be Happy' by Bobby McFerrin, 'Girl From New York City' David Campbell Version and "When I Get My Name In Lights" David Campbell Version. Next week will definitely be Rachel Berry's big Broadway debut…will she shine or will she choke. To find out tune in next week for the next chapter, ****like always see you next time. Have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Here is chapter 12. A lot of big things happen in this chapter. We finally get to see Rachel's opening night as well as everybody finding out about Finn's condition and what happened in Georgia. Also Puck has a bit of a meltdown towards his friends (deserved or not deserved you decide). I finally found a spot to include a quote from one of my all time favourite books turned into a movie, The Count of Monte Cristo (so yay for me!). ****Once again all the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

The morning light shone through the windows and basked the sated couple in a golden glow. Finn had been awake for a while and was just watching Rachel sleep. His heart would leap in his chest every time Rachel let out a small whimper or breath as she continued to sleep. She really was a goddess; a small brunette golden skinned Aphrodite. That was why as Finn continued to watch her sleep he couldn't get an old song out of his head by a band called Shocking Blue and the song was Venus…

_**A goddess on a mountain top**_

_**Was burning like a silver flame,**_

_**The summit of beauty and love,**_

_**And Venus was her name.**_

_**She's got it,**_

_**Yeah, baby, she's got it.**_

_**Well, I'm your Venus,**_

_**I'm your fire at your desire.**_

_**Well, I'm your Venus,**_

_**I'm your fire at your desire.**_

_**Her weapon were her crystal eyes**_

_**Making ev'ry man mad;**_

_**Black as a dark night she was,**_

_**Got what no one else had.**_

_**Wow!**_

This is what life was supposed to be. Waking up to the girl of his dreams every morning while the both of them live out their dreams in New York City. Finn never wanted that moment to end. He thought maybe he and Rachel could do a John Lennon and Yoko Ono and stage a Bed-In, whereas they could spend their days in bed.

Rachel eventually stirred from her slumber and took in her surroundings before she regained her coherency and realized she was in the bed and apartment of Finn Hudson.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Finn murmured to Rachel.

"Hey yourself handsome" Rachel sweetly replied back, as Finn leaned over to kiss her, to which she put her hand over her mouth and shook her head. "Finn…no…I haven't brushed my teeth."

Finn jus raised himself up on his elbow as he turned on his side to face Rachel and punctuated everything he said with a kiss in different places of her face. "I don't care! Kiss. I love your morning breath. Kiss. Your nose. Kiss. Hell I just love you…all of you!" and with that he Finn leaned in and kissed Rachel squarely on the lips, letting their tongues duel for dominance.

"Mmm! That was nice!" Rachel smiled stretching herself out. "But I should get ready, my fathers said they were going to be at the loft bright and early this morning!" explained Rachel as she started getting out of bed.

"Wait! I want you to hear a song I wrote for you!" Finn gently grabbed Rachel pulling her back down onto the bed.

"When did you write this song? I'm pretty sure we were pretty busy doing…other things most of the night." Rachel smirked.

"I wrote it this morning as I watched you sleep…that came out really creepy!" Finn and Rachel both laughed. "What I mean is you were just so beautiful, you inspired me to write a song. So stay right there and I'll get my guitar and I'll play it for you."

Finn jumped out of bed ignorant of the fact he was still as naked as the day he was born; which incidentally wasn't a fact that went unnoticed by Rachel as she happily stared lustfully at Finn's naked ass as he walked over to grab his guitar. If Rachel thought the view from behind Finn was magnificent then the view from the front as Finn walked back to the bed should be down right illegal it was so good.

Finn along with his guitar jumped back into bed but this time he hopped into the opposite end of the bed to Rachel. He let out a chuckle at the pout forming on Rachel's beautiful face to the fact Finn was all the way on the opposite side of the bed. Finn reached over and rubbed Rachel's leg under the blankets and said, "Don't worry Hummingbird! It's just while I sing you this song…then I'll be all over you like a cheap suit!"

"Well come on then Finny…Sing! Because I expect an epic cuddle session before I have to go."

As both of them sat up still naked in bed but with the blankets covering anything that mattered, Finn started strumming his guitar as he stared deep into Rachel's eyes…

_**Good morning beautiful**_

_**How was your night**_

_**Mine was wonderful**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**And when I open my eyes**_

_**And see your sweet face**_

_**It's a good morning beautiful day**_

_**I couldn't see the light**_

_**I didn't know day from night**_

_**I had no reason to care**_

_**But since you came along**_

_**I can face the dawn**_

_**Cause I know you'll be there**_

_**Good morning beautiful**_

_**How was your night**_

_**Mine was wonderful**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**And when I open my eyes**_

_**And see your sweet face**_

_**It's a good morning beautiful day**_

Finn could clearly tell that Rachel was feeling the song as she had her hand up to her face as tears were falling from those deep brown eyes of hers; he only hoped they were happy tears and not sad ones. This song was supposed to be a celebration of them as a couple.

_**I'll never worry**_

_**If it's raining outside**_

_**Cause in here with you girl**_

_**The sun always shines**_

_**Good morning beautiful**_

_**How was your night**_

_**Mine was wonderful**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**And when I open my eyes**_

_**And see your sweet face**_

_**It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah**_

_**A good morning beautiful...day**_

It was always a good morning and a beautiful day when he was with Rachel. It must've been the tether or something because all she had to do was be in the room and he could instantly feel better and more at ease. It was like they were able to feed off each other's energy to try and make the other feel better, like some weird twisted version of twin telepathy.

_**Good morning beautiful**_

_**A beautiful day**_

_**Good morning beautiful**_

_**Good morning beautiful**_

_**A beautiful day**_

_**Good morning beautiful day**_

_**A beautiful day**_

_**Good morning beautiful**_

Finn finished playing his guitar as the song came to an end and before he could even put his guitar down Rachel was already on top of him. "I'm guessing that means you like the song?"

"Oh Finny! It was beautiful! I love you so much!" Rachel said as she continually kissed Finn with every thing she had.

"Right back at you, baby girl!" Finn told her returning her kisses with enthusiastic vigor.

Rachel gave a quick glance at Finn's bedside alarm clock and gave him a seductive look as she reached down and started stroking his already stiffening penis. "I think we have just enough time for a quickie before I have to go be the good daughter for when my dads arrive!"

"Then what's with all this talking? Let's get it on…" Finn growled as he did just that for another round of sweet lovemaking with the irresistible Rachel Berry.

* * *

Puck stood outside the door to Finn's apartment seriously hoping Rachel had gone home by now or at the very least was fully dressed. He had enough of walking in on Finn and Rachel getting busy. Puck put the key into the lock and opened the door and walked in.

"Hello I'm home! I hope everyone's dressed!" Puck called out as he rounded the corner into the living room. After not finding anyone Puck dropped his gear in his room before heading for the kitchen.

"Puck?" Finn called from his bedroom.

"In the kitchen!"

Finn came out of the bedroom and joined Puck in the kitchen, "Hey man! When did you get home?" Finn asked

"Just now. I'm surprised you're still walking. I thought after Berry was through with you, you'd be walking funny for at least a week!" Puck replied back as he got a bottle of water from the fridge and moved into the lounge room.

"Real funny Puck! Anyway I'm hopping in the shower." Finn replied back sarcastically as he went back into his room to get ready for his shower.

Puck had settled in on the couch watching the replay of the Ohio State and Notre Dame game from the other night when he saw Finn's phone he left on the coffee table ringing.

"Yo Finn bro! Your phone's ringing!" Puck called out to his friend but didn't get an answer as Finn was still in the shower.

Not wanting Finn to miss a call in case it was important Puck decided to answer Finn's phone for him. He put down his drink and reached across the coffee table and picked up the ringing phone. "Hello Finn Hudson's phone!"

"Hi yes this is Annabelle Lewis from the Oncology Department at Lennox Hill Hospital. I'm just ringing to see if Mr. Hudson has decided to confirm or reject his surgery time for this afternoon at four o'clock."

Puck was floored, Finn was supposed to be having surgery to remove his tumour and he didn't bother telling anyone. Holy hell! Today at four he couldn't possibly be that stupid as to postpone major surgery just to see Rachel on Broadway.

"Hello Sir are you there?"

Puck had completely forgot he was still on the line with someone, "Yeah sorry I'm still here. You know what, yes! Finn Hudson, will take that surgery spot for four o'clock this afternoon. Thank you so much!" Puck replied back to the person on the phone. He promised to look after his bro whether his bro liked it or not. Finn could hate him for the rest of his life for all he cared as long as Finn had just that a life.

Finn came back out into the living room just as Puck was putting the phone back down. Seeing Puck with a bottle of cold water, Finn decided to grab one for himself as well so he headed into the kitchen to grab one.

"Was that someone on the phone?" Finn called over his shoulder as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah your phone rang so I answered it." Puck replied back trying to figure out how to broach this sensitive subject with his friend.

"Anything important?" Finn came back into the living room opening up his bottle of water.

"Yes actually! It was Lennox Hill confirming your appointment for this afternoon for surgery!" Puck saw Finn's face literally go white at the realisation the gig was up. "Were you going to tell anybody? Or were you going to stick your head in the sand and hope all this miraculously goes away?"

"I just couldn't do it today man! Any other day but not today! I can't miss her opening night it's too important!" Finn explained to his friend.

"So this is about her! Goddammit Finn this is your life where talking about!" Puck yelled at his delusional friend.

Don't Puck! What's the difference if I do it today or in a couple of days, huh? She's had one wish Puck…one fucking wish and that was to be on Broadway and for me to be there, front and center on opening night. Now I know I haven't always been the best friend, best boyfriend, best whatever but I have that elusive second, third hell fourth and fifth chance to get things right with Rachel. So if that means pushing back surgery for a couple of measly days, than so be it!"

"So that's it then! No conversation…no argument…nothing! Rachel just dictates your life once again!" a frustrated Puck starts pacing around the apartment.

"Rachel doesn't dictate anything! We're a couple Puck. Which means were a package deal! It's always going to be Finn and Rachel…Finchel, no more just Finn and no more just Rachel. Look I know your just looking out for me and there are no words to describe how much I appreciate your support. But it is what it is, Puck! We could sit here and yell and scream at each other or you could support me one last time. It's up to you but I got to head out and pick up my parents." Finn tried to explain to Puck his position before he grabbed his jacket and keys and gave his friend one last look before walking out the door.

Puck just sat there alone in the apartment venting at the stupidity of his friend. He couldn't believe he was putting his health…no his life on the line just to attend Berry's opening night. Puck wasn't having it…not on his watch! Ever since they became best bro's that fateful day in the park all those years ago they made a promise to always have each other's backs. So that was what Puck was going to do even if he had to pull out the big guns. Which is exactly what Puck was going to do! Puck pulled out his phone and with a smirk he started making some calls, he just hoped one day Finn would be able to forgive him.

* * *

The other guys had never seen Puck like this before ever. He was jus sitting out on the patio by himself staring out at the New York skyline. Puck had rang the rest of the guys to come over and he told them everything about how Finn was planning on skipping his surgery so he could attend Rachel's opening night. They had all agreed something needed to happen to change Finn's mind and the only thing that could stop a full steam ahead Hudson train was a diminutive brunette diva with killer vocals. That's why they had gone the drastic route of calling an emergency meeting of the Glee Club alumni who were all in New York for Rachel's opening night. To finally reveal the truth and get their backing in the planned intervention of Finn Hudson.

The former gleeks began arriving in drips and drabs as they were coming from all over the city. The first to arrive was Mike and Tina; Mike had caught a flight to Lima so he could meet up with Tina before going on to New York. Next to arrive was Artie who had caught a flight with Mr. and Mrs. Schue from Lima, Emma went straight to the hotel as she was tired from the flight and being pregnant; while Will and Artie carpooled together to Finn's apartment. Quinn arrived soon after having come over after getting off the train straight from Connecticut. Brittany and Mercedes showed up together after Mercedes had to show Britt how the subway system worked so she didn't end up in some unknown location lost in New York City. The last to arrive was the trio of Santana, Rachel and Kurt.

After a few moments of getting reacquainted with one another, Santana was the first to speak up. "So not that I don't enjoy a good Glee Club reunion but is there a reason why we were all summoned here?"

"Yes! Time is money people!" Kurt yelled. "We don't have time for a nice little sit down and chat! I have to get our little diva here ready for her Broadway debut!" exclaimed Kurt while impatiently tapping on his glass.

The guys were all looking at each other, as they didn't know what to say, especially as Puck was still not talking to anyone, as he was still isolated out on the patio. Blaine motioned for Sam to go and get Puck so this whole thing could get started which he did. Everyone in the room went silent when they saw Puck, gone was the usual jovial rambunctious guy they all knew and loved. In his place stood a clearly shaken and deep in thought individual who looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Are you okay Puck?" Quinn clearly concerned for her former boyfriend asked as she started rubbing his back with her hand. Quinn turned and asked someone to get Puck a glass of water.

The room fell into silence once again. Puck just hoped that what he was about to do was the right thing and that Finn would hopefully understand. He knew he was a pretty shitty friend to Finn but Finn was an inspiration to him. Finn was the one who showed him that he didn't have to be the version that society and the other delinquents in Lima, Ohio expected him to be. He's future was like a lump of clay and it was up to him to mold it and tend and care for it until he created something beautiful.

"As much as I like seeing you all again, we have to go Kurt. I need to start getting ready for tonight." Rachel stood up pulling Kurt along with her towards the front door.

"WAIT!" Rachel's hand froze on the doorknob as Puck's booming voice sounded out across the apartment. "We need to talk about Finn! He's in a bad way!"

Kurt and Rachel moved away from the door and back to where everyone was sitting. "What is it this time? Finn freaking out about Rachel becoming a star just like him. I mean it's classic Finn every time there's a change in his life he freaks out! He freaked out when no college picked him, freaked out when overlooked by the college football scouts. Freaked out when Rachel wanted to marry him instead of moving to New York, freaked out when Rachel dated Brody and stole away back to Lima in the dead of night instead of actually talking like a normal human being. Do I need to go on? Really this is starting to get tiring we all can't just stop every time Finn get's freaked out! I mean…"

Kurt was interrupted by Puck flinging his glass against the wall shattering it into a million pieces as the shocked group watched the remnants of the water drip down the wall.

"What the hell Puckerman!" shouted Kurt.

Puck slowly stood up from the couch and had a look on his face that nobody had ever seen before. His hands were clenched by his side as he levelled that deadly stare at Kurt. Who seemed to get the message as he nervously sat back down.

"Shut your fucking mouth Kurt before I shut it for you! I made a promise to myself that my bullying days were over, but for you I'll make an exception. So just sit down before I sit you down!" Puck said with immense venom in his voice.

"I tell you Finn, your fucking brother is in a bad way, and the first thing you do is belittle his problems and make fun of his insecurities!" Puck bellowed at Kurt.

"Now Noah I don't think that's what Kurt meant!" Rachel interrupted.

"Not what he meant…then what the fuck did he mean Rachel? Huh! Because from where I'm standing Kurt as usual was just thinking about himself, just like you!" Puck boomed back pointing at Rachel.

Mr. Schue tried to get Puck to sit back down but he just shrugged him off as he continued to stand in the middle of the Glee Club. "All he wanted was to see you happy, yet that's not good enough for you is it Rachel! No! You have to prove how better off you are without Finn…well guess what Princess…YOUR NOT! As for you Hummel he needed you…like really needed you and where the fuck, were you? Oh! That's right where you always are following Berry around everyone else be damned! Finn needed his brother for support yet you couldn't care less. How many times did he support you Kurt, huh? How many times did he protect you during high school? The one time he actually needs something in return your all M.I.A.," yelled Puck pointing at everyone in the room.

Kurt having enough of Puck yelling at him stood up and yelled back, "Please Puck! You were the worst one out of all of us to Finn. How many girlfriends of your supposed best friend did you cheat with, huh?"

"Your absolutely right Kurt. I'm an asshole! A complete asshole! I more then anyone in this room have sins I need to be forgiven for. That is why I vowed to be there, for Finn whenever he needed me, to have his back no matter what! To look out for my bro and his best interests even if he didn't like it!" Puck told Kurt and everyone else in the room.

"What's going on Noah? What's wrong with Finn? You're scaring me!" Rachel asked starting to get emotional.

"Finn needs surgery okay! Yet he has decided not to get it done because it would mean missing Berry's opening night!" Puck explained to his friends.

"Noah, what do you mean Finn needs surgery?" Rachel raised her voice now getting really emotional.

"He needs surgery to remove a tumour on his brain. It's pressing on certain parts of his brain that have been causing him to have migraines, memory loss and occasional loss of motor skills down one side of his body." Puck explained as he sat down on one of the chairs.

While everyone was trying to process the information dropped on them by Puck, Bitt was the first to speak up. "Was that why Finn couldn't remember me in LA?" to which Puck just silently nodded.

"Oh My God! Why wouldn't Finn tell me? I'm his brother for God's sake!" Kurt asked to no one in particular.

"He tried but New York City Kurt was too busy living it up to care about all the Lima Losers he left behind…including his brother!" snapped Puck.

"That's not fair Puck and what do you mean he tried?" Kurt asked back.

"He tried to ring you multiple times yet you never answered and when you did you would berate him about how he treated Rachel!"

"Oh My God!" Kurt remembered an emotional phone call he got from Finn that he just blew off…

_The sound of his phone ringing diverted Kurt's attention from the work he was trying to complete for Isabelle. Hoping it wasn't some stupid telemarketer as he had zero time and zero patients for someone trying to sell him something he didn't need or want._

"_Hello!"_

"_Hey Kurt, it's me…Finn!" Kurt was a bit taken aback not about getting a call from his brother, but from the sound of things Finn was worried about something._

"_Finn! What's going on?"_

"_How's New York? I bet your already leaving your mark on that city, huh! Just like Rachel. That city isn't going to know what hit it when she's done leaving her mark." Finn rambled on totally ignoring his brother's question._

"_Finn what is this about? You already know I'm interning at and you also know perfectly well what Rachel's doing. Is that why you're ringing because you suddenly grew a conscious and realized you were being an idiot! Well guess what Finn! You made your bed now you have to lie in it. Seriously you think throwing someone on a train on their wedding day is going to get you boyfriend of the year? Give her time Finn and let her become the star that you were so sure she was going to become." Kurt retorted back to his brother and he couldn't be quite sure but it almost sounded like Finn was crying._

"_I'm sorry okay! I know I could've handled the whole situation better and I have to live with that for however long I have left…" Kurt thought to himself how strange it was that Finn who was in the prime years of his life expressed himself that way. "But I just need to hear her voice Kurt…I just need to talk to her!"_

"_Finn…I'm sorry I really am. But I think it's better if you two don't talk for a while just until everyone's emotions have calmed down. Plus I think if you actually wanted to try and fix things you need to actually find your place in society Finn; you can't coast through life forever."_

"_Yeah well! That might not be a problem for too much longer." Finn answered back to his brother._

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing! Just…whatever I have to go. Your going to be amazing at whatever it is you do Kurt! Just remember that okay!" Finn said rather cryptically._

"_Okay? Thanks Finn…bye!"_

…Holy crap he did really blow Finn off! He thought Finn was just a bit drunk or something and was regretting letting Rachel go. Now he felt absolutely awful instead of actually talking to his brother he just basically told him to get over himself and get a purpose in life.

There were murmurings from everyone around the room; they were all thinking the same thing. Why didn't Finn ask any of them for help? Finn had helped nearly all of them at some point in some form or another, yet when he needed help none of them were there.

"Poor Finn!" murmured Mr. Schue

"Yeah after Georgia we thought we were past all this!" Blaine said.

"Georgia? What happened in Georgia? Finn was in the army wasn't he?" a full on crying Rachel managed to whimper out.

Blaine and the rest of the guys all turned to Puck and said, "You might as well tell them the whole story now that they know!" to which Puck agreed.

"Fine! Finn went to Georgia to join the army. He enlisted in their Lima office and had to pass a medical in Georgia before starting basic training. It was during this medical that the army doctor discovered abnormalities and ordered more tests. Which uncovered that Finn had a sizeable tumour in his brain.

Seeing as I was floating around the place without a care in the world, when Finn rang me I headed straight to Georgia. But seeing as I had to pick some stuff up for him in Lima first, I ran into Sam who was still staying at the Hudson casa and Blaine who was there as well; and they decided to come with me to see Finn. When we had arrived in Georgia Finn had been relegated to the Army Hospital there and was subjected to a month of chemo.

So the guys and I spent our days sitting with Finn as he received his chemo. One us stayed over night with Finn while the others got some rest. It was after that the doctors decided the best course of action would be to remove it surgically. After recovering fully from his surgery, Finn decided he needed to tell Rachel about his medical issues and try and get her back for good. So he went to New York to Kurt and Rachel's apartment, and what's the first thing he sees Rachel and Donkey face making out. That's also why he made up the story about shooting himself and getting kicked out of the army. It shows what you all think of him if you all believed that lame ass story. So forgive him if he didn't exactly want to sit down with you and your boy-toy and talk about his tumour!

They managed to get all of it or so we thought. But recently just before we started the band and before we left Lima for New York. Finn started experiencing migraines, bloody noses and the same symptoms again, which takes us to the present.

The close-knit group discussed ways to convince Finn to do the surgery. They all agreed they couldn't let Finn know that they knew about his condition otherwise he would smell the plan from a mile off. Puck and Rachel finally formalised a plan where Rachel would take Finn to the hospital on the way to her opening night. Where at the hospital Rachel would offload Finn to Puck and Carole and most likely Burt. Everyone else would attend Rachel's opening night and then afterwards all congregate at the hospital to wait for news of Finn.

* * *

The private room in the restaurant was extremely loud and busy. Considering it was full of friends, parents and former teachers who hadn't seen each other in a really long time; one could understand the why it was busy and the noise level. Finn looked around the room and saw Rachel's dads talking to Puck, Mr. Schue deep in conversation with Burt. His mum asking every question under the sun to Eleanor while Rachel, Quinn and Emma were talking about the ins and outs of pregnancy. Sam was asking Blaine if he styled his hair just right if he would look like Neil Patrick Harris. Mike and Tina were having an in depth discussion about something with Artie while at the other end of the table Britt was regaling Santana and Dani with tales of Lord Tubbington's new job as a phone sex operator.

The scene playing out in front of him made his heart leap with joy. Seeing everyone he cared about in the one room conversing and having fun, it couldn't get any better. The only downside of the day being the weirdness with Rachel, ever since she came back from wherever it was she went with Kurt. She had become super clingy, sticking by his side no matter where he went. Finn didn't mind that one bit because he loved having Rachel cuddled into his side but he knew something was bothering her he just didn't know what.

"So Finn my boy! Rachela tells us you're a big shot Record Executive now!" Leroy Berry called out to Finn.

Finn just blushed as he squeezed Rachel's hand that he had been holding under the table. "I don't know about big shot. But I've managed to hold my own."

"Oh! Stop being so humble Finny! Daddy did you know Finn's already written half a dozen hit songs?" Rachel proudly told her fathers as she lovingly stroked his arm.

"Really?" Hiram answered his daughter with a large smirk on his face amused at the blatant gushing of his daughter over Finn.

"Yes really! He also along with the guys are going to release their own album!" gushed Rachel.

"Wow! Sounds like your going to be super busy Finn. But since it sounds like your expert in the music department Leroy and I would love to hear your feedback on our musical number." Spoke Hiram.

"Musical number? What are you talking about daddy?" questioned a confused Rachel.

This time it was Leroy who spoke up to answer his daughter gaining the attention of the rest of the room as well. "You didn't think your father and I would seriously let the opportunity of our daughter's first night on Broadway slip by without a song…did you? We have the perfect one picked out considering your doing Funny Girl we thought why not do a song from Funny Girl."

"You said it, Leroy! Now hit it!" Hiram yelled out as music from some unknown location started playing throughout the room. Rachel's fathers jumped out of their seats and onto the small makeshift stage at one end of the room. Knowing they had everyone's attention particularly their daughter's they started the song…

_**Hiram:**_

_**Leroy, the Ziegfeld Follies!**_

_**Now she belongs to the ages!**_

_**My work is done,**_

_**My work is done,**_

_**Leroy:**_

_**Our work is done,**_

_**She doesn't need us,**_

_**She'll have cake,**_

_**We'll have crumbs.**_

_**Be careful of the stage door,**_

_**Here she comes, here she comes.**_

_**Hello,**_

_**Fanny, hello.**_

_**Hiram:**_

_**Hello, Fanny-it's me-Daddy.**_

_**What do you mean-Daddy who?**_

_**Leroy:**_

_**It's good to see her . . . from afar,**_

_**Hiram:**_

_**I lost a daughter but I gained a star.**_

Everyone was clearly enjoying the witty interplay between Hiram and Leroy Berry who were working the small stage like pros. It was clear to see for all who witnessed the performance where Rachel got her talent and showmanship.

_**Leroy:**_

_**That's Broadway!**_

_**And**_

_**Who taught her ev'rything she knows?**_

_**I taught her ev'rything she knows-**_

_**She sings like a bird-**_

_**(Whistles)**_

_**Yes, indeed!**_

_**But who used to stand there**_

_**And feed her the seed?**_

_**Who taught her how to pick her clothes?**_

_**Hiram:**_

_**Leroy, that I did.**_

_**Leroy:**_

_**Yeah, but who taught her her how to tap her toes?**_

_**But will she admit it?**_

_**Kid, you said it.**_

_**They all forget they know ya**_

_**When it comes to credit.**_

_**Tell me have you ever seen her take this pose?**_

_**I taught her ev'rything-**_

_**How to hoof,**_

_**And how to sing,**_

_**I taught her ev'rything she knows.**_

_**Hiram:**_

_**Wait, Leroy-she'll blame us yet.**_

_**Who taught her ev'rything she knows?**_

_**Leroy:**_

_**Let me hear it, Rosie.**_

_**Hiram:**_

_**I taught her ev'rything she knows.**_

_**Leroy:**_

_**Ain't it the truth!**_

_**Hiram:**_

_**That mischievous smile,**_

_**The devil may care,**_

_**You don't pull**_

_**Such mannerisms**_

_**Out of the air.**_

_**The men who are older might prefer**_

_**The original manufactur-er.**_

_**Hiram/Leroy:**_

_**It hurts me to say it,**_

_**But why not be fair-**_

_**When you see her on the stage**_

_**You're seein' me there.**_

_**Hiram:**_

_**She still has trouble executin' one of those,**_

_**Leroy:**_

_**If they could have paid the price,**_

_**They'd have hired Rosie Brice,**_

_**Hiram:**_

_**Who stands after every show**_

_**Sellin' matches in the snow.**_

_**Leroy:**_

_**But in the world of grease paint,**_

_**That's the way it goes.**_

_**Hiram/Leroy:**_

_**We taught her everything-**_

_**How to hoof and how to sing,**_

_**We taught her how to wack**_

_**A joke from here to Hackensack-ya, ha, ha, ha!**_

_**We taught her everything,**_

_**We taught her ev'rything she knows.**_

The song came to an end with everyone giving the dads Berry a standing ovation, and accolades over the song choice. Everyone settled back down and returned to their respective meals. The rest of the dinner was spent catching up and reliving old times.

Eventually the time came where Rachel had to depart for the theatre, so she stood and thanked everyone for coming to see her and for making this day so special already. After leaving instructions for how to pick up everyone's tickets with her father's she walked out to the street to wait for Finn.

But not before sharing a conspiratorial glance with Puck. Both of them hoping that what they were about to do was the right thing to do. Rachel said a little prayer that Finn would understand they had his best interests at heart. She didn't want to lose him seeing as she only just got him back and the plan was to be together forever; and as much as these last few weeks had been magical and the happiest of her entire life they just weren't going to cut it. Rachel Berry asked for forever and that's exactly what she planned on getting.

Finn met Rachel out on the street and gave her a quick hug while he kissed her forehead. The couple stood motionless lost in their mutual embrace oblivious to the outside world, letting their heartbeats beat in sync. The sound of the town car pulling up brought the couple back to reality as Finn helped Rachel into the car.

"Are you okay, baby?" a concerned Finn asked Rachel the question he'd been dying to ask all night.

"I'm fine Finn really." Rachel assured her boyfriend while giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Okay if you're sure your fine. But you would tell me if you weren't though…right?"

"Definitely" Rachel turned and looked out of the car window as the driver pulled the into the busy New York City traffic. She prayed that Finn would forgive her for her little white lie as now they were literally speeding towards a showdown. A showdown that hopefully will go really smoothly but will most likely end in tears for all involved, which really left Rachel wishing she was in a time machine rather than a town car.

* * *

The car came to a stop as the driver pulled over to the side of the road. It was now or never for Rachel to put her plan into motion. She was hoping for the never part, but luck never seems to be on her side so she'll just have to suck it up and get the ball rolling.

Finn looked out the window in confusion; this wasn't the theatre where Rachel's musical was being held. Then he noticed the sign in big red neon letters that read, Lennox Hill Oncology Department. That was when Finn just looked over at Rachel and noticed she was crying her eyes out as she looked back at him.

"Puck told you didn't he?" Finn asked even though it was obvious what the answer was. All Rachel could do was nod her head in reply to Finn's question.

"So what is this then? Is this your version of me putting you on the train?" Finn asked getting emotional himself.

Rachel moved over and grabbed Finn's hands and put them in her lap, "No Finn! Today I'm making an executive decision for us as a couple. Which is exactly what you did when you put me on that train. You made an executive decision for the both of us that day, because you could see what I couldn't. Somewhere along the way I lost sight of my dreams and me…but you never did, you were always the first person to tell me to keep striving so I could reach my dream.

Now you have to let me do the same, you have to let me tell you it's okay to let go and get yourself right first. Or was everything you told me about us being right by ourselves first just crap. Finn I want forever with you…do you want forever with me?" Rachel asked Finn through her waterfall of tears.

"Of course I want forever with you Rachel! If it was possible I would sign up for forever and then some." Finn vehemently replied back.

"Then go inside and get the operation done." Rachel said plainly while running her hand down the side of his face.

"But what about your opening night?"

"Finn I plan on being on Broadway for a long, long time and the beauty of that is, that means there will be hundreds of opening nights for you to attend. Also just a head's up I plan on getting you to watch so many of my performances of Funny Girl you would be able to perform the entire musical in your sleep. So you can tell me honestly if my performance is slipping in any way, and none of this being conservative because you're my boyfriend crap either. You need to tell me honestly what you feel about each performance, because I don't want to get complacent Finn this is my dream and I intend to make it my life!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Finn said giving Rachel a small salute and a brief glance at the smile that makes her want to jump this man's bones right here, right now. "But I don't know if I can go through this alone again, Rachel!" the mood now once again highly emotional.

"You won't be alone because as soon as we walk through those doors, Puck and your mum are going to stay with you during surgery. As for me…I promise you Finn! I promise that the minute I'm allowed to leave after my performance is finished I will be there waiting by your side until you open your eyes."

"Great so my mum knows as well! If I don't die from the tumour I guess my mother will kill me." Finn tried to make a joke.

"Don't you dare Finn Hudson! Don't you dare joke about you dying; I wouldn't be able to live in a world where there was no Finn! As for your mother let's just say that she was of course shocked an angry that something like this was kept from her…"

_Puck and Rachel met with Carole at a local coffee shop to tell her about Finn. Rachel had never seen Puck so scared before and when she asked he just said the Mama Hudson was more of a mother to him then his own mother a lot of the time. He always hated lying to Carole because she had a way of making a stern word or an angry look feel like the worst thing in the world._

_Just then Carole entered the coffee shop and saw Puck and Rachel at one of the tables. "So why with all the secrecy?" Carole asked the two as she made herself comfortable in the booth and making a coffee order._

_Rachel nudged Puck to get him speaking, "Umm! We need to tell you something, something I probably should of told you a long time ago."_

"_I swear Noah Puckerman! If the next words out of your mouth are you and Rachel are cheating on my Finny! Your both going to see how nasty a Mama Bear can be!" Carole sternly told the two while crossing her arms over her chest awaiting an answer._

"_Eww, No! I'm not cheating with Noah! Mrs. Hummel, I love your son with my entire being. But what Noah has to say does involve Finn." Rachel replied back cringing a little at the thought of her and Noah._

"_Well then I'm all ears…please continue Noah!" Carole said as she took some sips of her newly delivered coffee._

_Puck proceeded to explain to Carole everything from Finn being initially diagnosed in Georgia and how he had some chemo and surgery. All the way up until now and how he was planning on skipping surgery to attend Rachel's opening night, as well as their plan to get him to do the surgery._

_Carole just sat there letting every word Puck said to her sink in. She was like a duck on water. On the surface she looked calm and collected, but under the surface her emotions and thoughts were going a mile a minute. Before too long Puck had finished speaking and both he and Rachel were watching Carole for a reaction, but she just sat there…staring._

_Just as Rachel was about to ask Carole if she was all right, Carole abruptly reached across the table and slapped Puck in the face. Puck sat there clutching at his stinging face as Carole got up and moved around to Puck's side of the table and engulfed him in a huge hug. Rachel was moved to tears as she watched the two of them hugging with tears streaming down both of their faces. _

"_Noah Puckerman I can't tell you how furious I am that you and that son of mine withheld this from me. But I also know both of your hearts were in the right place and even though your not technically my son, I consider you to be, just like I consider Rachel to be the daughter I never had. You both will come to realize when you become parents that a mother's love is an amazing thing. So when I say I'm angry and it will take me some time to fully let it all go especially when talking about my son, also know that I love you both and will protect you. There was something my beautiful late husband Christopher Hudson used to always say. Once a Hudson…always a Hudson and Hudson's look after their own; and you two definitely fit into the category of honoree Hudson's even though hopefully Rachel will one day be a full member of the Hudson clan." _

_It must've looked extremely weird to anyone looking in from the outside as the crying, hugging trio continued to just hug it out in the middle of the coffee shop as the world passed them by…_

"Damn! My mum really slapped Puck? She must've really been pissed!" Finn said in wonder.

"Yeah well if I don't get you inside to your appointment, you'll see just how angry she can be for yourself!" Rachel said as she grabbed Finn's hand as they exited the car. They walked hand in hand towards the entrance to the hospital, both gaining support from the other just due to the close proximity of the other regardless of the fact not a word wasspoken.

Rachel checked Finn in at the Nurses station telling them what he was here for and followed their directions to the surgery waiting room. In the surgery waiting room Finn and Rachel walked in and found Puck and his mother waiting for them. Carole came over and gave Rachel a big hug and told her that they had it from here.

Rachel looked at Finn with even more tears pouring from her eyes, "You come back to me you hear me! You promised you'd always come back to me!"

Finn hugged the tiny brunette that had latched onto his heart all those years ago and never let go. "I can't make promises but I can tell you that you're my little hummingbird and that I'll always love you. Even when I was being an idiot and pretending that I didn't…it was an act because I always loved you even when I wasn't supposed to. I know you don't want to hear this but I need to say it. If anything should happen please find solace in the fact that I lived Rachel. I lived a life I was proud of…I lived a happy life because I met you. Because I was allowed to love you, care for you. Seeing your dreams become a reality and seeing the joy it brought to you…words can't describe the joy it brought to me watching you sing. Did I ever tell you why I call you my Hummingbird?"

Rachel just silently shook her head, as she couldn't get any words out due to her crying.

"Well part of it is that you have so much energy and just flutter around the place from project to project without getting tired like a Hummingbird. But also because every time I see you, you make my heart flutter in ways that are indescribable. Somehow Rachel Berry when I'm in your presence my heart beats faster and slower at the same time. You are an enigma…remember that and I hope I get to spend the rest of my life trying to figure you out." Finn said pulling Rachel into a passionate kiss.

The pair continued kissing until Carole had to gently remind her if she didn't leave now she would be late to her show. Rachel reached up and gave Finn one more kiss before leaving her man, her everything in the capable hands of his mother and best friend.

* * *

Everyone started shuffling into the theatre as the lights started flashing indicating the show was almost about to start. After grabbing their tickets as per the instructions given to them by Rachel, they all filed into the third row from the front. Leroy Berry was already crying and the show hadn't even started yet, testing Hiram's resolve as he tried to calm his husband down.

Meanwhile backstage Rachel was staring at herself in the mirror of her dressing room. She was looking for any changes she could see, but she couldn't see any. It was a weird feeling being minutes away from achieving your dream. She expected to feel…she didn't really know…different. But as she looked at herself in the mirror she still saw the same moon eyed girl from Lima, Ohio who wanted everything too much. I guess change is just one of those things that happen to you rather that a visible process witnessed by the individual, Rachel thought to herself.

Her emotions were all over the place at the moment, as on one hand she was freaking out because she was actually about to perform on a real Broadway stage. Yet at the same time part of her was also still back at the hospital with Finn, being his emotional rock in his time of need. But she knew she had to get her head in the game, to use a sporting reference…man Finn would be proud. Finn would want her to go out on that stage and be the very best she could be, which is exactly what she was going to do, not only for herself but for Finn as well.

One of the stagehands knocked on her door and told her it was time, which sent her emotions rocketing again. Rachel composed herself as much as she could before making her way to the stage to get in position for the opening number. It was now or never…and as the curtain rose revealing the pact theatre with every eye staring at her. She glanced at her father's and friends watching her sending her looks of hope and goodwill. She looked down and under a band on her hand was a folded up picture of her and Finn, which gave her the strength she needed and started the show.

Back at the hospital Finn had just finished getting prepped for surgery and was now dressed in one of those uncomfortable hospital gowns. Puck, his mother and Burt stood surrounding his bed as they awaited an orderly to come take him to the operating room.

The spotlight shone on Rachel as the music started playing as she looked out throughout the audience…

_**Who are you now,**_

_**Now that you're mine?**_

The orderly arrived and started to wheel Finn to the operating room. Carole and Puck walked alongside the bed as long as they could. But were stopped by a nurse as the orderly pushed Finn into one of the operating rooms. Puck and Carole made their way back to the waiting room to where Burt was. This was the bit they all hated…the waiting while their son and best friend was being operated on.

_**Are you something more**_

_**Than you were before?**_

_**Are you warmer in the rain,**_

_**Are you stronger for my touch,**_

Once Finn was fully under, the doctor started the procedure by delicately making a cut into Finn's newly shaven head. The nurses and doctors all shuffled around the operating room in a well rehearsed routine of grabbing implements the doctors needed as well as monitoring Finn's vitals.

_**Am I giving too little**_

_**By my lovin' you too much?**_

_**How is the view,**_

_**Sunny and green?**_

Finn awoke but he wasn't in the operating room or even the hospital, he was on the most beautiful sandy beach he had ever seen. He looked down and noticed the awful hospital gown he was wearing before was gone and in its place was a tailored white button up shirt tucked into white pants with no shoes. Finn flexed his toes, as they felt wonderful on the sandy beach. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair, which shocked him because only moments ago he had a shaved head in preparation for the surgery.

Wondering where the hell he could be he started walking up the beach. After only walking a short way Finn thought he saw something in the distance, so he took off running. Finn came to a sudden stop as he came up on the thing he saw in the distance. There in front of Finn was a park bench slap bang in the middle of the beach; and there sitting on this bench dressed in the exact same clothes as Finn was a man staring out at the ocean.

There was something about this man that Finn found extremely familiar. The man snapped Finn out of his internal thoughts by motioning for him to take a seat next to him on the bench. Finn sat down next to the man and for a while the two of them just stared out at the crashing waves.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" the man asking Finn a question, to which Finn could only nod, finally broke the silence. "Go ahead and ask your question Finn!"

For some strange reason Finn didn't seem to find it strange that this man knew who he was. "Am I in heaven?" Finn asked his strange new friend.

The man started laughing a laugh that felt like something was giving his very soul a giant warm hug. Before turning to Finn and giving him a very familiar lop sided smile that showcased his impressive dimples. "I'm afraid not Finn. This place is a…well I'm not really sure what this place is!" the man started rubbing the back of his neck while he chuckled just like Finn did when he was nervous. "Anyway this place is supposed to help people deal with trauma!"

"Is that why you're here?" Finn asked his new friend.

"It was many, many years ago. But now I'm here to help other's like you."

"Is this one of those things where you show me what life could be like and I have to decide if I live or die?" Finn said enthusiastically making the man laugh once again. For some reason Finn loved making this mysterious man laugh.

"Afraid not kiddo! But it's good to see kids in your generation haven't fully lost their imaginations."

"I wonder what Rach and my mum would think of this place?" Finn asked to no one in particular as he stared out once again to the vast ocean. He put his hand in his pocket and was surprised to find a picture. Finn had a picture of Carole, Burt, Kurt, Rachel and himself taken after they had spent Christmas day together. Finn showed the man the picture and said that's my family, my mother, stepdad, stepbrother and girlfriend.

The man took the picture from Finn and ran his finger over the picture of his mother and got a far away look in his eye. "Is she happy?"

"Who?" a puzzled Finn answered.

"Your mother…is she happy?" the man cryptically asked Finn.

When he asked that question it was like a light bulb went off in his head and he now knew exactly who this man was. "Don't worry Dad! She's happy but she still thinks about you all the time and Burt treats her really well."

Chris let out one of the famous Hudson smirks, "I didn't know if you would know who I was. I mean I only saw you a couple of times when you were a baby before I shipped off. I'm glad your mums happy and you better tell me if that Burt guy steps one foot out of line because I'll go all poltergeist on his ass." Finn's dad said in all seriousness.

"Will do Dad, will do! Is this actually real? I mean are you really sitting across from me right now?" Finn asked his dad.

"I'm whatever you want me to be Finn! Some people explain me as a figment of their imagination, others I'm their guardian angel. Whatever I am, I'm here to help you deal with the trauma of surgery." Chris Hudson explained to Finn. "That's my bad by the way. Great grandpa Hudson died of a brain tumour, so you get your family history of the disease from me…sorry bud! I should've been around to tell you that!"

"I don't blame you, you know…for not being around. I use to when I was little and I would see the kids going to ball games and doing different activities with their dads. Mum tried she really did! She taught me the ins and outs of a motor cause we never had enough money to afford to get it fixed by a professional so she taught me how to do it…"

"And who do you think taught her how to do it…huh kid? She was always hanging around the garage where I worked making up different things that were wrong with her little Volkswagen Beetle she used to have. She finally admitted she was purposely ripping stuff out of it until I managed to get the balls enough to ask her out. Man! Me and your mum sure did some fun and weird stuff in that car!" Chris said getting a weird smirk on his face and a far away look in his eye.

"Ewww!" Finn interrupted

"Which is obviously a story for another time!" Chris Hudson hurriedly snapped out of his memories.

"Are you proud of me, dad?" Finn nervously asked his father.

"Finn I can't describe how proud of you I am. You stepped up and became the man of the house when I wasn't around. Your heart and your kindness are truly inspirational. Don't you ever doubt my love or how proud of you I am Finn. You broke the mold in high school and followed your own path and it brought you that little brunette dynamo you call a girlfriend. She's a keeper that one Finn." Chris said getting emotional.

All of a sudden Finn found himself standing up again looking at his dad on the park bench. Finn could see his dad and the bench starting to slowly move away from him.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Finn.

"Sorry son! It looks like our time is up and your going back to the real world." Chris explained to his son.

"No I don't want to leave you just yet!" Finn cried out, as his dad was getting further away.

"Them's the brakes kid! Don't worry when it's finally your time I'll be right here in the exact same spot waiting for you. But I want you to remember something Finn, something I should've been there to tell you…but I'll tell you now. Life is a storm, Finn. You will bask in the sunlight one moment, be shattered on the rocks the next. What makes you a man is what you do when that storm comes. You must look into that storm and shout as you did in Lima. Do your worst, for I will do mine! Then the fates will know you as we know you: Finn Hudson, the man!" and with that Christopher Hudson disappeared into the distance and Finn found himself once again in the darkness of sleep.

_**How do you compare it to**_

_**The views you've seen?**_

_**I know I am better, braver and surer too,**_

_**But you-are you now-**_

_**Who are you now?**_

_**Are you someone better for my love?**_

Rachel finished belting out the song as the curtain came down and she could finally call herself a Broadway performer. She went back out once again with her costars to bow to the appreciative crowd. The crowd was going wild they gave her a fifteen minute standing ovation, but all she could think about was how Finn was doing at the hospital.

After making her way off stage she ran to her dressing room to check her phone for any news of Finn. Rachel had just finished changing and wiping the makeup off when her dads burst through the door to her dressing room and explained that they wanted to congratulate her before going to the hospital with everyone else.

It was a lovely moment of it just being her and her dads alone in the dressing room contemplating her success and remembering all the sacrifice and hard work it took for her to get there. Not wanting to ruin the moment Rachel subtly reminded her dads she wanted to get to the hospital so she grabbed her belongings. Politely refused the invite to the cast after party and along with her dads rushed out and hopped into a taxi to take them straight to Lennox Hill Hospital.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter. The songs used in this chapter were**** 'Venus' by Shocking Blue, 'Good Morning Beautiful' by Steve Holy, 'Who Taught Her Everything' from the movie &amp; musical Funny Girl and 'Who Are You Now?' from the movie &amp; musical Funny Girl. L****ike always see you next time. Have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi to all my readers and reviewers and welcome to chapter 13. This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter before the story once again starts moving along. We see some of the history of Finn and Puck's friendship in this chapter…as well as the emergence of Nurse Berry. FYI for everyone I added a bit about the show The Bachelor and as I don't watch that particular show or even know if it's still on air or been cancelled. I just made up names of characters that would be on that show, so if anyone who reads this is fans of The Bachelor I apologise in advance for being completely ignorant in regards to the show. Once again all the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

Rachel sat crossed legged on a small picnic blanket spread out on the soft grass. She ran her hand down smoothing out her simple sundress the one that Finn always told her she looked beautiful in. Rachel looked out across the expanse of park where she sat and saw Finn with a large beaming smile that showcased his dimples to full effect.

"Finn? What are you doing here? You just had surgery, you should be resting!" Rachel chastised her boyfriend, who just smiled at her and held out his hand for her to take. Rachel always loved the feel of her dainty hand wrapped securely in Finn's larger, manlier hand. It always made her feel safe and secure like she was wrapped in a protective cocoon where the outside world was non-existent.

After taking Finn's hand Rachel allowed him to lead her to a small playground not to far away from the blanket she had been sitting on. Finn let go of her hand and seemed to be calling out to someone. Just then from inside the playground came the most adorable little boy, Rachel had ever seen. As he ran towards where she was standing she could see he had a large lopsided smile on his face that showed off the most adorable dimples that you could just get lost in. She also noticed the sunlight dancing across the little boys amber coloured eyes; the very same eyes she had gotten lost in time and time again throughout her life with Finn.

She looked across at Finn just as the little boy jumped into his arms and gave Finn a big hug and said in a voice that instantly brought a huge smile to her face. "Yes Daddy!"

Daddy? When did Finn have a son? Rachel was confused and shocked! Had Finn been hiding a kid from her this entire time? The sound of the little boy reaching out for her to hold him brought her back to the moment; especially when the little boy started calling out, "Mummy!"

Finn noticing the shocked look on Rachel's face and hugged the little boy tighter and said. "I think mummy's still tired from her big show last night, huh!"

The little boy just started clapping and giggling which was like music to Rachel's ears. "Big show! Big Show! I go to Mummy's show, daddy?"

"Now remember what, mummy said about you going to one of her shows, Ollie?" Finn said ruffling the little boy's hair, and handing him over to Rachel. As soon as Rachel held the little boy in her arms she had a strong feeling of love and contentment come over her. She also felt like if anything ever happened to this little boy, that she would go up against God himself if it meant protecting this little boy.

"Mummy said I can go when I a big boy! But I am a big boy mummy…you said! I big boy just like daddy!" Ollie said while cupping his little hands on both sides of Rachel's face.

"You are a big boy, my darling little man! But you still have to grow a little bit more…okay!" Rachel answered back to her son that she just now realised she had. Ollie squirmed in her arms to be let down to which Rachel happily obliged and lowered him to the ground.

Ollie ran over and started tugging on Finn's arm, "Daddy can I get ice cream now, so I can grow to be a big boy?" Ollie asked his father, looking at him while making his eyes go as wide as possible and giving him that famous Hudson smirk.

Finn just laughed and told his son, "Oliver Christopher Hudson! Don't you know by now, that little cute act only works with your mother."

"Beep…beep…beep!" Rachel looked around, trying to find the source of that annoying beeping as it was ruining her precious family time. She spun around looking everywhere yet couldn't see anything. Yet all of a sudden there in the middle of the park was a hospital bed. Why the hell would a hospital bed be doing in the middle of a park, Rachel thought to herself. She looked around again and noticed the park now had four walls around it, and that beeping noise was back. Rachel looked up into the sky and saw everything was slowly going dark and disappearing.

She looked over at Finn and Oliver and saw them now standing far away waving goodbye to her. Rachel tried running over to them but was quickly swallowed by the enveloping darkness.

Rachel jerked awake and shouted, "FINN!" it was then she noticed that she was back a hospital room and the beeping noise was the machines. She must've fallen asleep and been dreaming. Even if it was just a dream it still made her smile wider then she had in a long time. As well as make her heart beat so hard at the thought of a little boy created by their mutual love that looked exactly like her gorgeous six foot four whiskey eyed man.

"I haven't seen that smile in a while, must've been a good dream!" Someone talking to her brought Rachel out of her thoughts. It was then Rachel realised she wasn't alone with Finn in the hospital room. She looked over and saw Noah Puckerman sitting alongside Finn's hospital bed.

"Noah? How long have you been here for?" Rachel asked her friend while stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"About half an hour. Everybody else went home, but I just couldn't leave Finn here in this place by himself. I know he has you, but I felt I needed to be here as well." Puck leaned back in his chair.

"You know you did the right thing by telling us all, right?"

Puck just looked across the room at Rachel and sighed. Rachel was surprised she had never seen Puck like this…so vulnerable, emotional and normal for lack of a better word. "If anything happened to him I don't know what I'd do with myself. Ever since I can remember it's always been Finn and Puck…Puck and Finn, two peas in a pod. Did Finn ever tell you about how he and I met?"

Rachel just silently shook her head no and motioned for Puck to continue with his story.

"Well I was about seven years old and I was there in my bedroom playing with my toys. I can remember my dad coming home from who knows where and instantly getting into an argument with my mother. To this day I don't know what they were arguing about but I do remember sitting there and listening to them shouting at each other. After having enough of listening to them shout and throw things at each other, I climbed out my bedroom window and ran to the park around the corner from my house.

I remember sitting in that park on the swings watching all the happy families out and about playing happily with their kids. I was so jealous watching those kids play in the park with their fathers, laughing and having fun. When all I had to look forward to was another round of witnessing my parent's shout at each other. When out of nowhere I feel this tug on my sleeve and when I turn around there's this little boy with his hair sticking up all over the place and looking at me with his amber coloured eyes. He looks at me and says, "Why are you so sad?"

I tried to protest and say that I wasn't sad but this little kid just wasn't having any of my bull. "I know your sad, because I sad too! But if we're friends then we wont be sad anymore."

I asked him why he was sad and he said, "Because he didn't have a dad to teach him stuff and to do fun things with. But he had a great mummy who tried to do a lot of those things with him anyway." I then remember him telling me that, "My mummy always told me if someone's sad than it is your duty to try and cheer them up!"

He told me his name was Finn Hudson and he was seven years old." Young Finn said while slowly trying to get the appropriate amount of fingers up on his little hands. I told him my name was Noah Puckerman and he told me my last name made me sound like a superhero…Puckerman! Considering we were kids we shortened it to Puck-man and Finn said my superpower could be that I throw hockey pucks at bad guys. Over the years it eventually turned into just Puck hence why I make everyone call me Puck, because Noah reminds me of that scared little kid sitting by himself back in that park. Whereas Puck reminds me I have friends and I have a best friend in Finn. Only three people ever call me Noah, you, Mamma Hudson and my mother.

Finn then took me over and introduced me to his mum and told her that I was his newest and best friend. I remember Carole looking at me with the kindest eyes; I think she knew right away I was from a troubled home because automatically she made me feel like I was family. Mamma H invited me over to have lunch with them and I was amazed because these people actually sat down with each other to eat. They actually wanted to spend time with each other, whereas what I was used to was the complete opposite. Carole drove me home and knocked on the door and to say Carole was shocked was the understatement of the century when my mum answers the door still drunk of her ass. She didn't even realise I had ever left the house and that's when Carole made me promise her if I ever feel unsafe or just need somewhere to be I was welcome in her home anytime I wanted.

So needless to say I started spending basically every waking moment over at the Hudson's and even the non-waking hours as well. Has Finn ever shown you that tree house we built down by the lake?"

Once again an emotional Rachel just shook her head no and waited for Noah to continue with his story.

"Well one summer Finn and I would ride our bikes down to the lake and we decided to build a tree house. Once it was done, it was the crappiest looking tree house you had ever seen, but us being only eight years old thought it was the best thing we had ever seen. We would sit for hours in that thing playing games and just talking as we looked out across the lake. That's where Finn found me the day my dad finally took off for good.

I remember sitting on the seat on my front porch one day, when my dad came out of the house with a suitcase. He just looked at me and I just looked at him and then he said, 'Don't get married Noah, or you'll turn out just like me'. I think somewhere in my young little mind I knew that was the last time I was going to see my father…and it was. So that's why Finn found me crying my little eyes out in the tree house.

To this day I still remembered what he said to me. First he just sat there and watched me cry as he put his arm around me. I asked him if he was going to say anything and you know what he said to me…" a crying Rachel just shook her head no, before Noah continued. "He said emotions are a lot like farts, Puck, there better out than in" at this statement both Rachel and Noah burst out laughing. Rachel could just picture a tiny Finn sitting there saying that, thinking he's sharing some deep words of wisdom.

Once the laughter had died down Noah looked back over and said I also remember him saying something else as well, something that has stuck with me to this very day. He said, 'don't be sad Puck! Now your not only my best friend but now we can be twins as well! I don't have a daddy…you don't have a daddy, see we can be twin best friends! But don't worry if you still feel sad I have the greatest mummy in the whole wide world and she loves me so, so much and I'll bet she has a whole heap left over that she can share with you…if ya want? To which I just nodded my little head and Finn just said, 'Cool! We can share my mummy and be friends forever!'.

Noah turned to Rachel and through his own tears said, "Can you believe a little eight year old boy telling his best friend, 'don't be sad you can share my mummy because she has a whole heap of love?"

"Finn's always had an uncanny ability to notice when someone is upset or feeling down, there's just something in his nature that makes him want to help those people. That's also one of the million reasons why I love him so much and even with our breakups I never thought they were malicious they were always just him trying to help in the best way he knew how. It may not of been the best way…but it was still Finn trying to make sure everybody around him was happy even if he wasn't himself." An emotional Rachel answered back to Noah.

"We would sit there in that tree and talk about what life was going to be like when we were old. I remember telling Finn that I was going to open my own dojo and be Lima, Ohio's first ever black belt ninja master with my own nunchucks." Once again Noah and Rachel both burst out laughing at the inner workings of a young Noah Puckerman. "Hey! Hey! Don't laugh this was around the time Finn and I were obsessed with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Carole even had this little Chihuahua that we made play the part of Splinter!" which made Rachel laugh even harder because Finn still had Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle boxers.

"Anyway Finn would always sit there in that tree and say Puck! When I'm older and I'm rich I'm going to buy this land and build a house for me and my family to stay in when were in Lima. When I asked him what about me he said, don't worry he'll just build a granny flat on the side for me to stay in." Puck continued once he had recovered from laughing so hard.

Rachel peeked up at this bit of news and asked Puck where exactly this piece of land was, which he told her. Noah looked at the tiny brunette as she had a weird smirk on her face as though she was scheming about something. If she was, Puck didn't want any part of it, because he knew better than to get in the middle of Rachel Berry and her scheming. But something told him it would include him and more importantly everyone else as well. As they watched over Finn the two friends continued there sharing of important Finn milestones throughout their lives.

* * *

Finn wondered why everything was so black and foggy. It felt like his head weighed a tonne and was also extremely sore. I wonder if I'm still experiencing that out of body thing, Finn thought to himself. Maybe I'll get to see my dad again. But much to Finn's disappointment his dad was nowhere to be found, just like when I was going through puberty, Finn thought to himself; Finn groaned at the memory of having to talk to Carole about the weird hair he found on his balls. Saying that was one hell of an awkward talk, would be the understatement of the century, especially with Carole being a nurse. Don't even get him started on, how it was asking a young Noah Puckerman about the situation. Finn now knew more information than he'd care to admit. Which freaked a younger Finn out immensely especially when your mother explains things to you with the help of props as visual aids. A younger Finn was left so traumatised he walked around for a week and a half mumbling, 'your pee-pee has to go in…where?'

Fat lot of good all that information did, when Quinn was lying to him about Beth being his kid. He wasn't an idiot, he knew the odds of him fathering a kid through a hot tub were about the same as if Darth Vader turned out to be his real dad. Which just for the record would be freaking awesome! But his trait to always see the best in people made him believe his girlfriend was pregnant and needed his help. Never in a million years did he think he was being conned and his best friend was really the father. What's that famous line from that movie his mum likes…oh yeah! 'At least we'll always have Paris'; well even though he'd long moved on from Quinn Fabray, I guess he could say; we'll always have that hot tub!

Focusing back on the task at hand, found Finn still surrounded by darkness. Finn tried to look for a point of reference so he could figure out where he was. He couldn't see anything so he thought to himself, I'll see if I can hear anything. Everything was silent as Finn strained to find a sound until he heard it.

"I can't believe Ryan gave a rose to Samantha! That girl should've gone home weeks ago."

Who the hell were Ryan and Samantha? Finn tried to think if he knew anyone called those names, but he couldn't think of anyone. But something Finn did recognise was the person the voice belongs to. The unseen voice sounded a lot like Kurt.

"KURT! KURT!" Finn tried calling out to his brother, but all he got back was silence. If this was some joke his brother was playing it wasn't funny. The fog still hadn't lifted from his head but the darkness had slightly gotten a bit lighter. That's when he heard it again but this time from someone different.

"Tell me about it! Why give a rose to Samantha and not to Jade? I mean Jade was the nice down to earth girl who would've fit nicely into Ryan's lifestyle."

Once again with these Ryan and Samantha people and now some other chick called Jade. Holy Crap! I better not be living some Freaky Friday bullshit where I've been implanted into someone else's body; so I can learn how great life is or whatever message that movie was selling. In truth he only watched it because the modern remake had Lindsey Lohan in it and for like two seconds he had a crush on her. This was all before she went batshit crazy and reminded him of Quinn Fabray. Which then sent him into a week of depression where he thought he was destined to be attracted to psychos.

Now this new voice, Finn didn't have any trouble knowing whom this voice belonged to. It was a voice, if he was truly being honest; he fell in love with long before he fell in love with its owner. It was the voice of an angel. An Angel who looked smoking hot in reindeer sweaters, knee-highs and penny loafers, all wrapped up in the delectable package of a five foot two brunette pixie with killer vocals. That voice…that beautiful voice belong to Rachel Berry, his beautiful girlfriend; there's no way she'd let him down and for sure she would tell him what's going on.

"RACH! RACH! BABY IT'S ME FINN! RACHEL!" Finn called and called but just like last time received no answer. Finn was starting to get desperate! Why wasn't anyone acknowledging him? He tried looking around at his surroundings again to see if he could establish where he was. Still feeling incredibly confused, Finn looked around and noticed weird rectangular objects that looked to be fixed to some weird grey or beige sky. He also could just make out weird blob like creatures surrounding him on both sides. Okay! Now he was officially freaking out! He'd seen all those alien abduction TV shows and videos. It was just my luck thought Finn, I survive a fucking Brain tumour and then I get abducted by aliens and get my butt probed all in the name of intergalactic science. An interesting thought just ran through his head. If he's on some weird alien spaceship does that mean his dad was an alien?

Holy Crap! He could be like superman, and have some awesome superpowers. Finn was excited, let's see what powers I have. Finn tried to focus his eyes to see if he had heat vision like superman or laser beams that shot out of his eyes like Cyclops from the x-men, but nothing. Maybe I can fly so he tried to fly and nothing. After a few moments of trying to see if he had different superpowers and coming up empty, Finn decided that he didn't have any superpowers. I guess I'm just one of those normal average aliens like Alf or Mork from Mork and Mindy or Gonzo from the Muppets.

"Who cares who Ryan picks it's not going to last anyway! All that shows good for is getting to watch that hunk Ryan for an hour!"

Oh My God! That was my mother! Calling this Ryan dude hot. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. So that means my mum, Kurt and Rachel are somewhere near me because I can hear them…but why wont they answer me? The blob like shapes were starting to become clearer and clearer and now they actually looked like silhouetted people; and it had also become light enough for Finn to realise he was in some type of white room, so much for his Alien Abduction and superpower theory.

"Mum! Your married remember!" Finn heard Kurt admonish Carole jokingly.

"So what! It's not like I'm going to leave your father, fly to Hollywood, and jump Ryan's bones! I don't care how deep blue his eyes are, and how tight that arse of his is!" Finn heard his mum answer back, even though being her son he wished he hadn't. He also heard the three of them laughing at the antics of his mother which soothed his soul. Especially the sound of his mother and Rachel laughing, if there was one thing he could do for the rest of his life it would be to try his hardest to make those two laugh as often as possible.

"Yeah Kurt! There's nothing wrong with a little window-shopping as long as you're not intending to buy anything. I mean you all know how much I love Finn, but even I'm not blind to an attractive male and Ryan's just that an absolute hottie. Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'It doesn't matter where you get your appetite from as long as you eat at home'?" Rachel told Carole and Kurt.

Kurt just started laughing, "God! Rachel you've been spending too much time around Santana! I'm glad Finn can't hear what your saying!"

But I can hear what you are all saying Kurt! Who the hell was this Ryan punk, huh? I just got rid of that tool Brody, so I'm not about to let some douche with the lame ass name of Ryan take Rachel away from me. You hear me Rachel and the world! I'm Finn Hudson and not being all cavemen or anything but Rachel Berry is tethered to me. So hear that Ryan or whatever the hell your name is stay the hell away from my future wife!

"Mmm mmmh hmhm!"

Kurt almost dropped the magazine he was skimming through because it sounded like he heard a murmur or a moan and he was pretty sure it was coming from Finn. "Quiet!" Both Rachel and Carole dropped what they were doing and looked at Kurt. There it was again. "Did you hear that? I think Finn's trying to murmur something."

Carole and Rachel both rushed to Finn's side and checked him over from head to toe. Putting her nursing training to good use, Carole gave her son the once over and found nothing.

"Are you sure you heard something Kurt? I mean maybe it's wishful thinking, we all want Finn to wake up!" Rachel said soothingly to her best friend.

"I'm sure I heard, what I heard! It sounded like…" Kurt stopped mid sentence as he saw Finn's hand twitching. "Look! Finn's hand's moving!" this time both Carole and Rachel both saw Finn's hand twitching.

Carole went into overprotective mother mode, while Rachel went into worried girlfriend mode. Both of them started fussing over Finn, puffing up his pillows and smoothing down his hair. While speaking to him, "Come on baby wake up! It's me Rachel, come towards the sound of my voice."

To Finn it felt like he was being jostled around in a big black vacuum. All he could hear was Rachel calling out for him to come towards the sound of her voice. What the hell did she think he had been trying to do all this time…learn the fucking Macarena! Anyway the more he tried to focus on Rachel's voice the clearer the outside world seems to get. Even though Finn promised himself the moment he's out of this damn hospital he's going to track this Ryan guy down and give him a piece of his mind. Because they were Finchel, dammit! What the hell would there couple name be anyway…Rychel. Fuck that! Rychel sounded like some type of drug they give you when you've got an STD.

"Sorry son! But it appears you've got the Clap!"

"Oh No! Doc whatever shall I do?"

"Don't worry son! Just take some Rychel two times a day and that Clap should clear right up!"

"Wow! Thanks doc!"

"You were lucky this time kid, but for next time remember no glove…no love!"

"Sure thing, Doc!"

"Now get out of here ya little scamp!"

Carole and Rachel continued trying everything they could think of to get Finn to wake up, when suddenly Finn opened his eyes and yelled out. "Damn you Ryan!"

Carole quickly turned to a bewildered Kurt and told him to go fetch the doctor. Kurt ran out the door in pursuit of the first doctor he could find. Meanwhile Finn looked around the room now that things were becoming clearer to him. He couldn't help but smile, as Rachel hadn't stopped kissing any piece of exposed skin she could find, now that he had woken up.

"Oh Finn! I'm so glad your awake baby!" Rachel managed to get out amongst the numerous kisses she was bestowing upon him.

"Welcome back, baby boy!" Carole told her son affectionately as she smoothed his hair down.

Just then the door opened and in came Kurt followed by a young good-looking doctor. The doctor at first didn't say anything he just picked up Finn's chart and skimmed through it before turning and facing Finn.

"Ahh! Mr Hudson it's good to see you awake! I'm doctor Griffith. How are you feeling?" the young doctor asked Finn

"Everything's still a bit cloudy doc!" Finn answered back.

The doctor just nodded and wrote some notes down, "Don't worry Finn, that's to be expected after the surgery you just had. Now I need to ask you some questions to test your cognitive response, okay!"

"Sure thing doc!"

"Okay first can you tell me your name?" the doctor quizzed Finn.

"Finn Hudson"

"Correct! Do you know what year it is?"

"2015"

"Correct again! Just one more Finn; can you tell me who the president is?"

"Barack Obama"

"Brilliant! By the looks of things it doesn't appear there's any residual damage from the surgery; and from what I've read on your chart the surgery was a success and they managed to remove the whole tumour."

"When could he possibly go home?" Carole asked knowing full well that was really the only question Finn wanted answered at the moment.

"Well we'd like you to stay in the hospital for at least a week and then after that if everything comes back great with your tests, you can go home. Once your home you'll have to monitor your health, and any lingering headaches or anything like that come straight in and we'll check you out. Also you'll need to come in for a half yearly, yearly and five yearly check-up just to make sure the tumour hasn't come back and everything's on track." The doctor explained to the group.

"Thanks so much Doctor!" Rachel said to the doctor as she held Finn's hand tightly.

"Excuse me! I don't really do this sort of thing, but are you Rachel Berry from Funny Girl?" the young handsome doctor asked Rachel while giving her a flirtatious smile that Finn didn't like one bit.

Rachel let out a nervous giggle before answering the doctor, "Yes! I am Rachel Berry." Those giggles of Rachel's made Finn's green-eyed jealousy monster even angrier.

"Can I just say that you were absolutely amazing as Fanny Brice! Also I don't want to embarrass you or anything but I don't remember Fanny being so beautiful." Which caused Rachel to blush and look down. That's it Finn had, enough. You must be a fool doc! Because you just poked the Giant, now you got to pay the consequence.

"Hey Doctor Hard-on! I think I heard one of those young nurses calling out for a doctor, to give them a hands on tutorial on how to give sponge baths." Snapped Finn at the smarmy doctor.

"Actually my name's Doctor Griffith!" the young doctor answered back.

"Yeah! I didn't care the first time and I still don't care now! Thanks for the update doc! But since I've just woken up after major surgery, I'd like to spend some quality time with my family and stunningly gorgeous girlfriend! So I'd like you to exit my room, unless something really did happen to me during the surgery on my brain; and you somehow managed to be in one of those two groups I mentioned." Finn snapped back making sure the doctor saw Finn and Rachel holding hands.

"Okay! Just buzz if you need anything and one of the nurses will come and help you." The doctor said as he started to walk out of the room.

Just before the doctor left the room, Finn called out. "Hey Doc! Your name wouldn't possibly be Ryan would it?"

"No! It's actually Jonathan or Jon for short, so Jonathan Griffith!"

Finn just smirked at the doctor before saying, "Yeah! Sorry doc, but still don't care!" and with that the confused young doctor exited the room to continue his daily rounds.

As soon as the door closed Carole rounded on her son, "Finnegan Christopher Hudson! What on earth possessed you to be so rude to that young doctor?"

"If I wanted to watch someone drool all over Rachel I would've hung around in New York when she was with Brody!" Finn sulked.

"Finn, you don't have to worry about that doctor. Because I'm all yours, ya big lug!" Rachel said giving Finn a big kiss, which in typical Finchel fashion turned into a whole heap of more kisses.

"Oi! Break it up you two!" Kurt chastised Finn and Rachel as they separated with Finn having a huge goofy grin on his face and Rachel blushing profusely at having been caught making out with Finn by his mother and brother. "Finn who's this Ryan you keep going on about?"

"I wouldn't have a clue! I just heard my own mother and girlfriend fan-girling over some douchebag named Ryan!" Finn sulked again which turned to surprise when Kurt, Rachel and his mum burst out laughing. "What?" Finn asked.

"Oh Finn Baby! Ryan is the bachelor from the TV show The Bachelor. That's what we were talking about. Not some secret guy your mum and I have stashed somewhere!" Rachel placated her boyfriend.

Rachel, Carole and Kurt spent the next couple of hours filling Finn in on everything he had missed. As well as delivering the apologies of the others who couldn't be there, like Burt who was needed back for an urgent meeting of Congress. The group kept on conversing until they were interrupted by a nurse telling the group visiting hours were over and Finn needed his sleep. After promising to come visit him first thing tomorrow, the trio of Carole, Kurt and Rachel left Finn to get some much needed rest.

* * *

Finn stirred in his last vain efforts of getting a few more precious minutes of sleep. He slept well last night getting seven or so hours of sleep, but in Finn world that was like getting only half a nights sleep. His bed at home had those extremely comfy creases and dents that were perfectly moulded to his body, yet these hospital beds were so hard, you could bounce a quarter off them. Not to mention sleeping in these incredibly annoying gowns the hospital makes you wear. Why he couldn't just sleep in his trusty old boxers he usually does was beyond him. Also the sights and smells of a hospital kept him slightly awake as well. There's always an alarm going off or something beeping, people coming in and out of your room at odd hours. Not to mention the smell of hospital grade disinfectant everywhere.

But what was this? That aroma is definitely not disinfectant, but rather coffee. Great did one of those trainee nurses leave her coffee in his room again, I swear if it's that same nurse she's just doing it because she has a thing for him or something. He opened his eyes and was met not with the sight of a young flirty nurse but with the deepest, darkest chocolate orbs looking back at him. The beautiful Rachel Berry was sitting beside his bed sipping on a large coffee while skimming through the paper; as well as not so subtly checking him out every other moment or so.

"Stalker!" Finn blurted out while trying to pretend to be asleep, as well as trying not to laugh as he caught the shocked look on Rachel's face, having been caught ogling her supposedly fast asleep boyfriend.

"FINN! You scared me half to death!" Rachel jokingly chastised her boyfriend while she wacked him in the arm. Until straight after she realised she just punched someone who just had surgery on their brain. At her realisation Rachel jumped from her seat and began profusely apologising while checking Finn out for any sign of damage.

"Great! Not only do I have a stalker in my room watching me sleep, I now have an abusive one as well." Finn joked

Rachel just stood back and gave Finn a look, "Really Finn! So it's perfectly acceptable for you to watch me sleep, but the second I do it it's creepy!" Rachel stood there with her arms crossed challenging Finn with her eyes and posture.

"Yeah well! When you sleep you don't look like you just escaped from the set of The Walking Dead. You look beautiful like…um…Sleeping Beauty!" Finn tried his hardest to get back on Rachel's good side.

Rachel wasn't really mad at Finn; she just enjoyed watching him squirm every now and then. Like right now as he was trying to think of adequate compliments, she was trying her hardest not to crack and let out a smile. Which was incredibly difficult because Finn is so utterly adorable when trying to get back in her good graces.

"Nice save Hudson!" Rachel smirked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah well! I actually thought you were one of the nurse's coming in to flirt with me again." Finn realised what he actually said to his girlfriend all to late as he saw her playful demeanour morph into scary, pissed-off Rachel Berry demeanour.

Now the tables had turned. Just as Rachel found Finn extremely adorable when he was grovelling and trying to get back in her good graces. Finn found Rachel extremely cute when she was jealous and pissed-off. Maybe that's why Rachel and I were so hot and heavy in high school, because I was always grovelling and Rachel was always either jealous or pissed-off about something.

"Really?" Rachel asked Finn, stuck in her stereotypical Rachel Berry pose of her hands on her hips staring at Finn. "What was this nurses name? And what did she want?"

"She wanted to give me a sponge bath, and…no, I'm not telling you her name, as I don't want the poor girl to end up at some crack house!"

"Crack house…that was one time! And it wasn't even an active crack house, and hadn't been for months. It only had slight crack residue left and some crack paraphernalia." Rachel listed off, slightly pissed that she was still living that immature part of her life down. "SPONGE BATH! Like FUCK little Miss Nurse Trollop is going to give you a sponge bath! If anyone's going to give you a sponge bath, it's me Rachel Berry your girlfriend! Besides no one get's to see Finny Jnr but me!" vented Rachel unbeknownst to her is she just agreed to exactly what Finn wanted.

Finn couldn't help but let out a tiny victory smirk. "One thing about you sending Sunshine to a crack house that I never understood, was how the hell you even knew where a crack house in Lima was?"

"I knew because one of my daddies had the property case come across his desk. One of the former tenants was suing for vandalism and unpaid rent." Rachel answered back nonchalantly.

"As for the nurse, you can rest your beautiful, worried, little head as I rejected her offer of a sponge bath. I told her I already had the most beautiful, talented and extremely sexy girlfriend to give me a sponge bath." Finn smiled at the sight of Rachel demeanour visibly relaxing and a bright red blush forming on her cheeks. Finn loved that after all these years he could still get Rachel Berry to do something so simple…like blushing.

"I also told her that Finny Jnr is very shy and he only comes out to play when his Rachey is around!" Finn let out a groan as Rachel while giving Finn a big kiss, ran her hand down and squeezed Finny Jnr through Finn's paper-thin hospital gown.

It was Rachel's turn to let out a little victory smirk as she heard Finn's audible groan. It had been one of the most exciting and happiest days of Rachel's short life when she heard Finn moan over something she did. She felt like going to school the next day draped in a gigantic sandwich board. Enlightening everyone to the fact that the little, loser, outcast weird theatre freak got Finn Hudson the most popular guy in school and the quarterback to moan and sexually excited. Not the sexy and promiscuous Santana or the beautiful blonde Head Cheerleader Quinn Fabray, but little Rachel Berry who nobody looked twice at. SO FUCK YOU MCKINLEY HIGH BITCHES!"

"That's right Finny Jnr, you know what side your bread's buttered on…don't you?" Rachel cooed as she continued to fondle Finn's sizeable penis.

Finn decided it was time he reciprocated the pleasure Rachel was bestowing on him. So he ran his hand down Rachel's back until he came to her tight little arse, giving it a big squeeze. This time it was Rachel letting out a loud very audible moan as Finn continued to fondle her arse.

"Wait…wait!" Rachel managed to tell Finn as she somehow remembered through her hormone fogged brain what she wanted to tell Finn in the first place.

Managing to pry Finn's reluctant hands off her arse, Rachel began to speak. "Don't worry baby! I promise we'll finish our little activity a bit later." She told a pouting Finn and a quick pat to an extremely excited Finny Jnr, which caused Finn to let out a weird excited/frustrated combination groan.

"I wanted to show you my very first official Broadway review. I got our friends to read it for me as I wanted to put off reading it myself until I could read it with you. Our friends assure me that it's an extremely positive article. I just wanted something about my opening night to be exclusively just for us…you know, especially since circumstances outside our control prevented you from attending my opening night." Rambled Rachel.

"Calm down, Hummingbird! I think that idea is amazing, and once again you know how sorry I am, I couldn't be at your opening night." Finn tried to reassure his girlfriend.

"Oh Finny! You don't have to apologise. I know you would've been there if you could." Rachel told her boyfriend while lying down on the bed snuggled into his side, mindful of all the tubes and cords of the machines. "I can't do it! Even though they told me it's positive I can't read it…you read it to me Finn." Rachel thrust the paper into Finn's hands as she suddenly lost her nerve to be able to read the review.

"Okay…okay! Let's see here! Now where did I put my damn reading glasses?" Finn made a scene of looking for his glasses.

"You don't wear glasses, ya big goof! Now read the damn article!" an impatient Rachel told her boyfriend.

"Geez! One little joke and everyone's a critic!" jested Finn

"Finn! Come on I'm dying here! I've been waiting two and a half days to read this article!"

"Okay! I'm sorry, baby!" Finn apologised to Rachel before he started reading the review of Rachel Berry in Funny Girl.

"One might ask themselves why? Why revive Funny Girl? An iconic show with an iconic star. Why? When there are so many wonderful new playwrights, would Sidney Greene decide to dust off the tired, old girl of a play. Well frankly I can only come up with a single answer and it's Rachel Berry. It takes hoot-spa to be willing to step into the great one's knee-high, lace-ups and make Fanny your own, and Rachel has plenty of that clearly, but she also has something else in spades…TALENT! And mountains of it, I'm not talking about the Appalachian's, Berry is the Alps! I'm sure I could find fault in this green actresses performance, but shame on anyone who would have the audacity to criticise the bold mistakes of a supernova exploding before our eyes.

I just pray to God that no one saw me secretly wiping my tears during her show stopping, Who Are You Now. I don't know where inside that small frame, Berry went to find the emotion she delivered with that song, but she melted the icy heart of this reviewer. I hope this show runs for a long time not because anyone needs to see, Don't Rain On My Parade again or the producers run away to get a real talk about on stage. But because I want to have some time to enjoy Rachel Berry as she is now. I know I'll be going back for a second heaping full of Rachel Berry!"

Finn looked over at his beautiful girlfriend who had tears streaming down her face. "Oh My God! Baby, they love you! See I told you that you were destined to be a star. Now everyone's starting to see my wonderful, gorgeous, sexy, extremely talented girlfriend the same way I've seen her ever since the first time I heard her sing."

"Wow! I knew people must have been enjoying the show, because we've been sold out every night. But to hear…well see in writing, in print, what people think of your performance is well…well it's magical!" Rachel gushed as she snuggled herself further into the side of her loving boyfriend.

"I'm so proud of you, my little Hummingbird!"

"Thanks Finn! You were my inspiration, that night, you know. Just like you've been my inspiration since our very first meeting. I can't really explain it but you fuel something inside me. You make me want to be a better performer, a better girlfriend, a better friend…even a better person. I feel like I have an obligation to somehow live up to the same lofty heights as the ones I can see you have for me in your eyes." Rachel explained to Finn.

"Oh, baby girl! You don't have to live up to anything! Because your exactly who you should be and who I want you to be. I feel exactly the same way you do. Seeing you dream so big and work your arse off for those dreams and then to see you achieve those dreams, inspire me to do the same. All my life I thought my beginning and end was Lima, Ohio. But not till I met a precocious little brunette diva did I start believing there was a world for me outside of the small box society expected of me. You know what! Let's make a pact, right here, right now. That for evermore you and me will be the first people to read each others reviews of their opening nights, albums and concerts…deal!"

Rachel gave Finn a large beaming smile that could've put the lights of Times Square to shame. "You have yourself a deal, Mr Hudson."

Finn was confused as he noticed Rachel started crying again, "Baby! What's wrong?"

Rachel just wiped some of her tears away and gave Finn a large watery smile, "Don't worry Finn, there happy tears. I'm crying because we just made our first official New York Finchel tradition!"

Finn brushed a piece of Rachel's hair back, "Just the first of many, my precious Hummingbird."

Rachel made a show of sniffing the air in an exaggerated movement, "Wow! You stink!"

"Geez! Thanks Rach!" Finn said sarcastically as he attempted to smell himself.

"Yeah, that smell just wont do! You know how I hate bad smells Finn?" Rachel unbeknownst to Finn jokingly chastised.

"I'm sorry my aroma is so toxic to you, Rachel!"

"I guess where just going to have to start the sponge bath right now. So take those clothes off!" ordered a giggling Rachel as she saw the comical way Finn's eyes lit up at that realisation she was acting so she could give him a sponge bath.

Finn ripped his hospital gown off in such a rush that probably wasn't healthy for someone who just had major surgery. But that didn't seem to affect Finn as he stood proudly in front of Rachel in his birthday suit.

"I'm ready for my sponge bath, Rach!" Finn said excitedly and as anyone could plainly see so was Finny Jnr.

Rachel stood up to her full five foot two height to try and command as much authority as she could muster. "That's Nurse Berry to you mister!"

A dumbfounded Finn could only gape and nod as he followed a smirking Nurse Berry who was slowly undressing as she walked into the en suite of his private hospital room. Finn sent a silent thank you, to whom? He really didn't know. He was just thankful that somehow the universe had righted itself and positioned him and Rachel together once more, and this time he wasn't going to stuff it up. His attention was snapped back to the present by Nurse Berry calling out for him to hurry up or she was going to start without him.

"Coming, Nurse Berry!" Finn called out as he jogged the few remaining feet to the en suite before closing the door with the largest grin on his face at the thought of being attended to by the hot little Nurse Berry.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter and as I mentioned in the Author's note at the start of the chapter; we are now kicking off into the second half of the story. I finished this chapter and just before posting it I realised it had no music, which I think is a first for this story. But don't worry there will be plenty of music to come. ****L****ike always see you next time. Have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back to all my loyal readers and reviewers, to Chapter 14. For all of you who like sexy time Finchel we have you covered. Our favourite New Yorkers take a trip to go visit a new arrival and we have…dun, dun, dun the return of Brody Weston. I once again found an opportunity to add some more Aussie flavour to the story. Once again all the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

**Two Months Later…**

Rachel was busying herself in the kitchen of Finn's apartment. Well it was still technically Finn's apartment, even though since the surgery Rachel had been spending basically every free moment at the place. She hadn't officially moved in yet, but she had mandated closet and drawer space for some of her clothes. So Rachel found herself in the position of having a foot in both living places, the loft in Bushwick and Finn's upscale place. If Rachel were being honest with herself she would admit that she absolutely adores times like these. Being all domesticated and just spending quality time together, even though Finn had locked himself away in his home studio for the past two hours.

After getting the all clear from the doctor to return to work, Finn had gone full steam ahead with writing and preparing songs for the guy's debut album. That's why Rachel found herself alone in the kitchen preparing some meals for the upcoming lunch they were planning for later that day with their friends. Now that most of the New Directions were in New York, Rachel wanted to make it a tradition that they reserve time to hang out together. So the bonds of friendship that were forged through their time in Glee Club don't get forgotten, as they all become busy living their adult lives. Since by some miracle they all were free from their worldly responsibilities they decided to utilise this rare day off and have their annual meal together at Finn's apartment.

Meanwhile Finn finally emerged from the home studio, looking for something to recharge his batteries before going back to work. Finn just had to stop and stare at the sight that stood in front of him as he entered the kitchen. Finn leaned against the entranceway to the kitchen staring at Rachel buzzing around the kitchen preparing dishes for lunch. His eyes trailed from Rachel's bare feet all the way up those incredible legs up to her amazing arse showcased in shorts so tiny they should be illegal. Topped off with one of his old McKinley Titans shirts tied in a knot leaving her midriff exposed; all accessorised with a bright pink apron that said, 'kiss the chef'.

Deciding he better follow the directions of the apron, Finn sidled up behind his beautiful girlfriend and started kissing along her exposed neck. Rachel was startled for a moment as she was in the zone cooking, yet as her body recognised the familiar sensations of being held and kissed by Finn, she readily accepted his welcome advances.

"Finn!" Rachel moaned as Finn continued kissing along her neck while running his hands across her taught bare midriff.

"Thought I'd take the apron's advice and kiss the chef." Finn said in between kisses.

Rachel could only moan a response as Finn's hand that was on her stomach travelled lower and started caressing her aching core through her tiny shorts. Encouraged by the moans coming from Rachel, Finn kept up his caressing of Rachel's core as well as using his other hand to fondle one of Rachel's perky braless breasts through her shirt.

Taking it up a notch Finn slipped his hand beneath the waistband of her extremely tiny shorts. His roaming hands came across no barrier as his fingers became acquainted with Rachel's wet folds.

"No panties…naughty girl!" Finn whispered in her ear as he inserted a finger into the quivering, moist depths of his girlfriend. To which Rachel could only grunt a response about it being laundry day, as she spread her legs allowing Finn greater access to her womanhood.

Just as Finn had joined his first finger with a second, pumping in an out of Rachel, she managed to splutter out something about the meal burning. To which a smirking Finn pried the hand that was fondling her breast and reached across and turn the stove down to a simmer. Satisfied they weren't going to burn the apartment down Rachel now fully relinquished control to Finn. His own arousal growing quickly as each time he pumped his fingers into Rachel with his thumb alternatively rubbing her clit; Rachel's arousal would make her arse shift from side to side, which caused a delicious friction for Finn's bulging erection as it was pressed firmly against Rachel's arse.

By the sounds Rachel was making Finn knew she was extremely close to coming, which made Finn up the tempo of his diddling fingers. Rachel's orgasm must be going to be a big one as her legs went boneless and Finn had to support her as she started to cry out as she fell over the edge.

"Finn…Oh God…Don't stop…FUCK…FUCK!" Finn loved hearing Rachel curse in the throes of her orgasmic pleasure that just made him harder and harder.

"Come for me, Baby girl!" Finn whispered seductively in her ear as he kept up his ministrations of her body. Finn felt Rachel's taught body uncoil like a spring as she sang out as her orgasm washed over her and her juices splashed across Finn's hand.

After recovering from her orgasm, Rachel ripped off her soaked shorts and pinned Finn up against the kitchen counter, yanking down his pants and engulfing his swollen cock with her mouth.

"FUCK!" Finn wasn't expecting such a vigorous reciprocation from Rachel and could only shout his hormone-fuelled appreciation as Rachel bestowed the amazing blowjob Rachel and himself had dubbed the Rachel Berry Special. After Finn remarked that her technique was so great she could almost trademark it, which led to the name Rachel Berry Special being coined.

Finn reluctantly pulled a pouting Rachel away from his throbbing erection, as he wanted to finish inside Rachel. He let out a chuckle as he effortlessly picked a naked Rachel up and went to deposit her on the counter only to have Rachel clinging to his neck shaking her head saying, "That's unsanitary Finny!" which confused Finn as how was that unsanitary yet their previous activities weren't.

Ah well! Onwards to plan B then, as Finn manoeuvred them over to the next surface he could find which just so happened to be the fridge. Finn pinned Rachel up against the fridge as he somehow managed to hold up Rachel as well as line up his pulsating member with his girlfriends soaked entrance. Both Rachel and Finn let out a loud moan as he entered Rachel in one swift thrust. The fridge shook and rattled loudly as Finn thrust into Rachel again and again, Finn was sure he was going to have to replace at least half of the contents of the fridge, but it was worth it.

Still really revved up from his short Rachel Berry Special blowjob Finn was finding it hard to hold back his release. But like any guy worth his salt knows the golden rule is always ladies first. The only problem was it didn't seem like Rachel was anywhere near as close to finishing as Finn was, so he decided to up the ante. So he alternated every thrust into Rachel with rubbing her excited clit. Which fortunately for Finn sent a horny Rachel into overdrive and she was soon praising the deities for the pleasure being bestowed upon her and pretty soon Finn felt the tell-tale signs of an epic Rachel Berry orgasm.

Finn felt like he'd run a marathon in between his groaning while pumping into Rachel again and again mixed with Rachel tugging at his hair that was still regrowing from the surgery. In a finish that could of rivalled any rock concert in conjunction with the vase Kurt gave him as a house warming present falling and smashing to the kitchen floor; both Rachel and Finn screamed in orgasmic glory as they both mutually came together and while still entangled with each other slumped to the floor.

Until the moment was deemed over when a still naked Rachel jumped up from the ground like she'd been bitten just to check her cooking hadn't overflowed or burnt. Finn chuckled to himself as he got out the dustpan and brush and swept up the broken vase and deposited it in the bin.

"I guess we just add that vase to the list of stuff we broke of Kurt's during sex." Finn said as he swept the last remnants of the vase into the bin.

"The list that shall never, ever be spoken of?" Rachel asked over her shoulder.

"That's the one."

"Do you think he knows it was us who broke his fancy coffee machine, back in high school?" Rachel asked as she along with Finn grabbed their clothes and started getting dressed.

"I doubt it. I still can't believe he believed me when I told him Puck broke it trying to replicate tricks he saw on a YouTube video about hotshot baristas!"

" I still feel bad about that. Kurt was mad for over a week about that, and poor Noah didn't have a clue why Kurt was giving him the silent treatment all the time." Rachel said as she went in search of clean shorts and underwear.

"Would you have rather me said, sorry Kurt it was Rachel and I who broke your coffee machine as it got in the way as I proceeded to fuck Rachel senseless!" Finn called out to Rachel.

Rachel came back into the room fully dressed, "Language Finn! And no, I said I felt bad about putting the blame on Noah, I didn't say I was an idiot!"

"I think I might try and get some more writing done before everyone get's here." Finn went to turn around and go back to his home studio when Rachel stopped him. "Finn?"

"Yeah"

"Um! Did you…I mean…you know when we were broken up? Did you write any songs about me…or us during that time?" Rachel nervously asked her boyfriend.

Finn walked up to Rachel and pulled her into a big hug, "Rachel you have to understand during that period of time I was very confused. I was going through being diagnosed for the first time and then finding out you didn't love me anymore…"

"I always loved you Finn! I never stopped!" interrupted a sincere Rachel.

"I know baby girl! Which just made what I was feeling even harder. During that time there were moments when I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. But to answer your question…yes I did write songs about us. In the effort of full disclosure, some were angry, emotional songs while others were more upbeat and reflective." Explained Finn.

"Can you play me one?" asked Rachel

Finn nodded and then ran off and came back with his guitar, "Okay here's one I wrote just after you and Kurt came back to Lima to see the production of Grease. I really hope you like it."

Finn sat down on the couch as Rachel sat on the opposite couch and watched as he started strumming his guitar….

_**So your friend's been telling me**_

_**You've been sleeping with my sweater**_

_**And that you can't stop missing me**_

_**Bet my friend's been telling you**_

_**I'm not doing much better**_

_**'Cause I'm missing half of me**_

_**And being here without you is like I'm waking up to**_

_**Only half a blue sky**_

_**Kinda there but not quite**_

_**I'm walking around with just one shoe**_

_**I'm half a heart without you**_

_**I'm half a man at best,**_

_**With half an arrow in my chest**_

_**I miss everything we do,**_

_**I'm half a heart without you**_

_**Forget all we said that night**_

_**No, it doesn't even matter**_

_**'Cause we both got split in two**_

_**If you could spare an hour or so,**_

_**We'll go for lunch down by the river**_

_**We can really talk it through**_

_**And being here without you is like I'm waking up to**_

_**Only half a blue sky**_

_**Kinda there but not quite**_

_**I'm walking around with just one shoe**_

_**I'm half a heart without you**_

_**I'm half a man at best,**_

_**With half an arrow in my chest**_

_**'Cause I miss everything we do,**_

_**I'm half a heart without you**_

_**Half a heart without you,**_

_**I'm half a heart without you**_

_**Though I try to get you out of my head**_

_**The truth is I got lost without you**_

_**And since then I've been waking up to**_

_**Only half a blue sky**_

_**Kinda there but not quite**_

_**I'm walking around with just one shoe**_

_**I'm half a heart without you**_

_**I'm half a man at best,**_

_**With half an arrow in my chest**_

_**I miss everything we do,**_

_**I'm half a heart without you**_

_**Without you, without you, half a heart without you**_

_**Without you, without you, I'm half a heart without you**_

Finn stopped playing the guitar and watched Rachel waiting for a reaction. For a moment or two Rachel just sat there looking in between Finn and the surrounding space. It was like she was contemplating the right words to say in this specific situation. A single tear dripped down her face that led to an onslaught of tears as Finn dropped his guitar and rushed over, and enveloped Rachel into his strong arms.

"I'm sorry, baby! I knew I shouldn't have played you that song. There are too many bad memories…" Finn started before being cut-off by Rachel.

"No, that's not why I'm crying. I'm crying because even then, even though we weren't together, during our darkest moment our tether is plain to see. It's like you wrote that song with me in the room, or at least with my feelings somehow guiding your pen. That song explains how living in New York without you has felt. I may have been living my dream, but it was a watered down dream because I was living it with half a heart. I gave you that piece of my heart Finn, a long time ago in Lima and you've kept it safe all this time." Explained Rachel.

"And you've got mine, Hummingbird!" Finn said lovingly tapping Rachel on her nose.

"Just a heads up, Finny! I'm not intending on giving your heart back anytime soon." Assured Rachel.

Finn just smiled and said, "Ditto, baby girl…ditto!" and then he leaned in and gave Rachel one of those kisses they talk about in movies and romance novels. The types of kiss wars are started over. The type of kiss bards, poets and musicians have been waxing lyrically over for centuries. But best of all the type of kiss a guy gives to a girl he loves to show his heart, mind, body and soul belong to the other person.

Rachel stood up and brushed some imaginary lint off her clothes and said, "You know if I didn't already, I would so rock your world right now!"

Finn jumped up from his seat and grabbed a giggling Rachel and carried her bridal style to the bedroom. "Don't worry baby girl, I'll just resurrect the spirit of high school Finn and we'll be done in plenty of time. We may even be able to get rounds two and three in as well!"

"Wow! Your such a romantic Finn!" Rachel could be heard as Finn slammed the bedroom door closed and proceeded to show his girl just how romantic he could be.

* * *

The loud knocking on the door made a still half undressed Rachel and Finn scramble out of the bedroom. The pair comically tried to locate their clothes before answering the still knocking door.

"Don't worry baby! I'll be quick I promise!" Rachel said sarcastically while mocking Finn by imitating his voice.

"It's not my fault you can't resist all of this." Finn said gesturing to his body as he tried to pull on his pants.

Rachel just simply rolled her eyes as she finished putting her bra back on and muttered. "Yeah your so irresistible, Finn!" and then went off in search of her shirt.

"Hey you were singing a different tune only a few moments ago." Finn said as he followed Rachel out of the bedroom as he pulled his shirt on. Now it was his turn to try and mimic Rachel's voice. "Oh Finn! Oh yeah, baby! Harder…oh fuck me harder! Finny oh God, yeah! That's the spot!" Finn mimicked complete with arm movements and body actions, as he dodged a couch pillow thrown at his head by an annoyed Rachel.

"I do not sound like that, when were making love Finn! Now shut up so we can answer the door in a civil manner so that our friends wont know we were just fucking!" Rachel told her boyfriend while trying to compose herself before opening the door.

Rachel and Finn opened the door to reveal an entranceway jammed full of people all holding different dishes waiting to get in. As soon as the door opened everyone charged through the doorway eager to get inside.

"Bout bloody time!" Santana sneered as she barged past Rachel and Finn and hung up her coat

"Nice to see you too, Santana!" Finn called out sarcastically.

"Don't mess with me, Finnocence! You and man-hands had us waiting outside in the freaking cold for fifteen minutes, while you two were bumping uglies!" quipped Santana as she flopped down onto the couch next to Dani.

"I'll have you know Santana me and Finn were not bumping uglies as you so crassly put it. We were simply indisposed at the time of your imminent arrival and that is why we were regrettably late in opening the door for our dear friends." Waxed Rachel while scrunching her face up in disgust at her friend's crassness.

"Save the Sylvia Plath bullshit for someone who actually gives a damn, Berry! Oh and FYI if you attempt to plead the fifth on disgusting coitus with the giant, maybe next time try and put your shirt back on not inside out and back the front! Now how about some drinks up in this bad boy!" Santana quipped back.

Sure enough as Rachel looked down at her shirt, she came face to face with the tag that should be at the back of the shirt. Highly embarrassed Rachel jumped up from sitting on the armrest next to Finn and ran for the bedroom. But not before admonishing Finn, "Finn! Why didn't you tell me I had my shirt on backwards?"

Finn didn't really see what was so embarrassing as all their friends clearly knew they were having sex on a regular basis. Heck nearly all of them had even walked in on Finchel sex in progress, so this was not even registering on the radar according to Finn. So in response to Rachel he just simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. I just thought it must've been some weird new age fashion shit that Kurt roped you into trying."

"Language Finn!" Rachel scolded as she came back into the room with her shirt around the right way.

"How do you come up with all these euphemism's Santana? Do like carry around a thesaurus on different words for sex?" Blaine asked the Latino as everybody moved to sit around the table.

Santana pulled out a seat for her girlfriend before sitting down herself, "Please! Warbler…"

"Santana I haven't been A Warbler in over four years!" Blaine interrupted.

"What was that? All the light being reflected off your overly gelled head blinded me! So all I heard was, bla, bla, bla look at me, bla, bla!" quipped Santana complete with hand gestures. "Anyway to answer your question, I'm completely insulted you'd think I Santana Lopez need a thesaurus to come up with sex euphemisms."

"I already know I'm going to regret this, but seriously how many do you know?" Sam added to the conversation as he piled various foods onto his plate.

"Challenge accepted!" Santana shouted out.

"I wasn't exactly challenging you, but go on." Sam countered.

"Count them down, Puckerman!" which made Puck who wasn't even paying attention to the conversation as he was busy trying to be extra nice to Quinn who was down for a couple days from Connecticut, look up startled. "Puck, get your hand off it and keep count!" to which Puck could only nod his head.

"Alright then here goes, I'll start with the basics. Getting busy, getting down, getting laid, getting some, funny business, boning, frigging, going balls-deep, gland-to-gland combat. Hanky panky, glazing the doughnut and this ones a good one for Finn, harpooning the salty longshoreman and we can't leave out Jewish Berry, with hiding the Nazi. Organ grinding, paddling up Coochie Creek, pants-off dance off, parallel parking, playing a game of Mr Wobbly hides his helmet, playing with the box the kid came in. Roughing up the suspect, spelunking the slime cave…"

"Eww! We're trying to eat here Santana!" everyone yelled together at the mention of the last one.

"Squat-jumping in the cucumber patch, stuffing the taco, taking ol' One-Eye to the optometrist, two balls in the middle pocket, adult naptime, assault with a friendly weapon, attacking the pink fortress, bending her over a barrel and showing her the fifty states!"

"OKAY! That's enough Santana! I just wanted to have a nice enjoyable lunch with my friends. And yes Finn and I were having sex when you all arrived but what's wrong with two consenting adults who love each other expressing that love in it's most physical form? Nothing I tell you! So shut up and eat your damn lunch or grab some Tupperware for your food and go the hell home!" snapped a frustrated Rachel.

Everything went silent as everyone at the table stopped eating and looked at Rachel as if they couldn't believe nice little Rachel Berry just told off Santana. Eventually everyone went back to conversing and eating, but Santana couldn't help but lean across and whisper to Puck. "How did I do?"

Puck whispered back, "27" and then continued on eating his pile of food.

After that the conversation moved on to Kurt telling everyone about the latest fashion designer he met at Vogue and Blaine announcing how some artist had asked him to collaborate on a new single. While Quinn announced how well she had been doing at law school in Harvard, and how different it was from the dreams she had in high school of being Lima, Ohio's premiere real estate agent.

Once everyone had finished lunch they all retired to the lounge room for coffee. Quinn was off talking about some new fashion thing with Kurt and Mercedes, while Sam and Puck were debating who would win in a fight Mario or Luigi. Ryder was talking to Finn about the guy's debut album as Rachel listened in, while Blaine was in the corner of the room sitting behind Finn's piano idling playing different tunes.

When all of a sudden Finn jumped up and yelled, "QUIET!"

A startled Santana jumped at the sound of Finn's yelling, spilling some of her coffee on her designer shirt. "What the fuck, Frakenteen! This was freaking Prada! You know how hard it is to get a coffee stain out?"

An excited Finn just shrugged it off, "Whatever! I'll buy you a new one. Now be quiet!" Finn said shushing a stunned Santana. Her powers must be weakening from hanging around these losers all the time. First Berry tells her what for and know frakenteen, what the hell was the world coming to.

"Blaine! Play that tune again!" Finn excitedly told Blaine as he sat down on the piano stool next to his friend.

"You mean this one?" Blaine asked as he played back a tune as everyone in the room watched to see what would happen.

"THAT'S IT!" Finn yelled to no one in particular. "Where did that tune come from?" Finn asked Blaine.

"It's just something that's been swirling around in my head" Blaine nonchalantly replied to Finn's question.

Without bothering to respond to Blaine, Finn jumped up off the piano stool so fast he almost knocked Blaine off the other side. Everyone sat there stunned as they watched Finn race off to the home studio. They all looked towards Rachel as all they could hear was Finn ratting around the studio looking for something while loudly mumbling to himself. Rachel didn't even know herself what the hell was going on so she just shrugged in response to the looks of her friends.

Just then Finn came running back into the living room holding up a piece of paper while struggling to regain his breath. "I found it!" he exclaimed to the confused group as he went back over to the piano and Blaine.

"Do you think you could play that tune again to the time of this song?" Finn said as he put some sheet music on the stand above the piano. Blaine just nodded his head as he quickly scanned the music, as everyone else got up from the living room and crowded around the piano.

Finn looked up to everyone and said, "Just remember this is still a work in progress" before motioning for Blaine to start playing.

Blaine started playing the tune Finn wanted on the piano, while Finn started singing…

_**Don't ask me**_

_**What you know is true**_

_**Don't have to tell you**_

_**I love your precious heart**_

_**I**_

_**I was standing**_

_**You were there**_

_**Two worlds collided**_

_**And they could never tear us apart**_

_**We could live**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**But if I hurt you**_

_**I'd make wine from your tears**_

_**I told you**_

_**That we could fly**_

_**'Cause we all have wings**_

_**But some of us don't know why**_

_**I was standing**_

_**You were there**_

_**Two worlds collided**_

_**And they could never ever tear us apart**_

_**I**_

_**I was standing**_

_**You were there**_

_**Two worlds collided**_

_**And they could never tear us apart**_

_**You were standing**_

_**I was there**_

_**Two worlds collided**_

_**And they could never tear us apart**_

_**I**_

_**I was standing**_

_**You were there**_

_**Two worlds collided**_

Blaine stopped playing the piano and the entire room was silent as Finn looked around expectantly at everyone. When the silence continued, Finn couldn't take it anymore.

"I know…I know! Just remember it's still a work in progress. I just thought it might be a good song for the album." Finn said a bit dejected while taking the sheet music down.

"No Finn! You don't get it. We were silent not because it was bad; we were silent because it was absolutely amazing, baby! I knew you were talented but this is the first time I've actually seen you work and can I just say I am thoroughly impressed." Rachel said as she wrapped her boyfriend up in a giant hug.

"Berry's right Finn! This is one of those rare moments when your girl isn't just blowing smoke up your arse and is actually speaking the truth. Finn you know I don't dish out compliments easily, so believe me when I say you must and I repeat must include that song on your album." Santana sincerely said to one of her closest friends in Finn, even though she would probably strongly deny it if you asked her.

As everyone was congratulating Finn on a great song and he was explaining the different things they could add to make it better; the phone rang and Rachel deciding to let Finn revel in the accolades of their friends, went and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Rachel, it's Will. How are you doing?" Rachel's former Glee coach asked down the phone.

"Good! It's great to hear from you Mr Schue and what do we owe the pleasure of your call?" Rachel asked back.

"Rachel you're not my student anymore, you can call me Will. But anyway I thought you guys over there in New York would like to know that Emma just went into labour. We're at Lima Memorial now and the doctor says it should be a long one as Emma's only about five centimetres dilated." Will excitedly told his former student.

"Oh My God! That's amazing! Congratulations to both you and Emma!"

"Well that's the thing. I was hoping you guys would be able to come tell us congratulations in person. I know your extremely busy with Funny Girl and Finn with the label but it would be really great if my favourite students could be here when the baby's born." Will explained to Rachel.

"Of course Mr Schue…I mean Will. We'll have to move some stuff around but I'm sure we should be able to make it. I'll let you know…okay?"

"Sounds great Rachel. I got to go Emma's asking for some more ice chips. So I guess we'll see you guys soon." Will said as he hung up the phone to go get Emma some more ice.

Rachel hung up the phone and went back to the living room and took a moment to appreciate the scene before her. All the guys were busy talking about different things they could do with Finn's song as Kurt and everybody else was laughing at some story Quinn was telling them.

Hearing her name being called out, made her realise she had been daydreaming and Finn had been asking her a question. "Rachel, who was that on the phone?"

"Oh! I've got exciting news! That was Mr Schue on the phone he was telling me that Emma has just gone into labour!"

All the girls including Kurt broke out with a chorus of loud squeals at the news of their favourite teacher and guidance counsellor about to become parents. Then the room broke out in a confusing jumble of questions fired at her from every corner of the room, about is it a boy or girl, how's Emma and what size is the baby.

Rachel calmed everyone down and explained that the doctor expected it to be a long labour as she was only five centimetres dilated; and that the expecting parents wish was for them to be at the birth back in Lima.

The room went silent as everyone deliberated whether they could make it to Lima or not.

"Well I'm sure I can take a couple of days off from the label as I can work on songs anywhere" Finn said to the group.

"Yeah! Even though Tamara Clayton's a massive bitch! I can get her to do a couple of my shows and actually make her earn the money their paying her to be my understudy." Rachel added.

Sam, Blaine, Ryder and Puck added that they were in, as they had nothing to do until the songs Finn was working on were ready. Kurt added that he had some leave time available, so he could go. Quinn was already on a semester break so she could definitely be able to spend some time back in Lima. Santana said she was basically running things at the diner so she would just give herself some time off and go.

Which just left Mercedes who cheekily turned to Finn and said, "Well since my boss is right in front of me I can ask him myself. So how about it boss man, can I have a couple of days off to go back to my hometown?"

Finn pretended to think about it for a minute before answering, "Mmm! I don't know. Time is money you know, Mercedes, is this trip your taking going to be productive?" jested Finn.

Rachel just punched her boyfriend in the arm and said, "Cut the crap, Finn! Mercedes if boss man wants to engage in anymore activities with his special assistant…namely me, he will let you go to Lima with us." Rachel said giving Finn a look to which he just surrendered and leaned back in his chair. Rachel let out an excited giggle as she clapped her hands, "Yay! Were all going on a road trip!"

"How soon can everyone be ready? Because if you all can be ready by tomorrow morning how does it sound, if instead of a road trip…" to which Finn put a comforting arm around a pouting Rachel. "We make it an air trip?"

Finn laughed as everyone looked at him confused wondering what the hell he meant. "Well if everyone can get to Teterboro Airport at nine tomorrow morning we can take the labels private corporate jet to Lima. I'm sure Ellie wouldn't mind if I borrowed it for a couple of days."

"Finally I get to travel like the VIP I am!" exclaimed Santana. Everyone agreed to meet at the airport by nine the next morning to hopefully be there in Lima in time to witness their two favourite teachers' become parents.

Until the excited chatter was interrupted by a loud scream from Kurt, "Finnegan Christopher Hudson! What the fuck happened to my vase? See this is why Neanderthals like you cant have nice things!"

Rachel and Finn just looked at each other and smiled and said together, "Busted!"

* * *

Everybody arrived at the airport at the required time and started boarding the plane. All the couples paired off in their respective seats throughout the private jet. Rachel, as did most of the New Yorkers, decided it was still to early in the morning for them so as the plane took off they decide to utilise their time by sleeping.

Rachel felt like she'd only been asleep for a couple of minutes, but after Finn nudged her awake to inform her they were about to land in Lima, she realised it had been hours. Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine were going to stay at the Rachel's place as her dad's were currently out of town and it would give the young couples some privacy as well as an opportunity to spend time with Carole and Burt. Sam decided to once again take up lodgings at the Hummel's as both him and Mercedes didn't think her parent's would be to obliging at having her boyfriend stay over. Even though her and Sam have had a talk and decided that they loved each other enough to abscond from sexual liaisons with each other until there married. Puck was just going to go back to his mum's house, while Santana was going to go stay with Quinn as she was still on the outer with her family with the whole being a lesbian thing.

They piled all their belongings into two black SUV's Finn hired for the duration of the trip. Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Sam all piled into one car while Puck, Ryder, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes piled into the other. They all agreed to go to their respective residences and unpack and catch up with whoever they needed to catch up with before going up to the hospital later in the afternoon to see Will and Emma.

Finn, Rachel, Blaine and Kurt had just finished unloading all their stuff at the Berry's house and were now on the road towards Finn's old home. Rachel could tell that Finn was feeling rather nostalgic driving through Lima and about to pull into the driveway of his childhood home. In truth so was she, the ambitious little Jewish girl with big dreams was gone; and in her place was a hopefully more mature, still ambitious woman who was living the dream both personally and professionally.

Finn pulled the car into the Hummel's driveway and before he could even get it in park, Carole had rushed from the house and was crying as she watched everyone get out of the car.

She ran over to Finn and enveloped him in a huge hug and proceeded to plaster his face with kisses. The others couldn't help but laugh at the comical sight in front of them. For there was six foot four Finn being lovingly mauled by five foot eight Carole. "Geez mum! Can you at least wait until we get inside?" Finn said trying to break free of his mother's deathly tight grip.

Not even Burt could pry Carole away from Finn as she just held her son close and said. "What? I'm his mother and this is the first time I've seen my baby boy since his surgery! So forgive me for being so clingy!" Carole told everyone as she ushered them all into the house. "Your all in luck! I just finished making lunch, and before you ask Finny! Yes I did make your favourite, Honey Chicken. I've been beating Burt away from it all morning and lucky I did as your looking a little skinny Finn dear…" Carole whipped around to Rachel and said in all seriousness, "Rachel you have been feeding my Finny properly haven't you?" Rachel just replied with, "Yes Carole!" which seemed to placate the worried mother.

"Carole with how much Finn eats I think he keeps the grocery store around the corner from his apartment in business purely by himself." Quipped Kurt as he dropped his bag and flopped onto the familiar couch.

"Hey it's not my fault I have a healthy appetite!" Finn snapped back at his brother as he to sat down on one of the couches.

"Yeah Kurt! It just means there's more of him to love." Rachel said as she sat herself down on Finn's lap and started kissing him, while Carole was getting the last of the lunch stuff ready just held her hand to her heart and went, "aww!"

"Great! Here I was thinking I was going to get a mini vacation and yet I'll probably get three days of watching numerous Finchel make out sessions!" Kurt pouted.

"Why do we have to watch them, when we could be doing our own making out?" Blaine seductively asked Kurt as he to leaned over and started kissing his boyfriend.

The two couples were lost in their own little worlds of making out with their respective partners. Until the booming voice of Burt sounded throughout the lounge room, "Okay! Enough Fornicating on my furniture; I just got the darn things reupholstered for Christ sake! And get your butts to the table for lunch!"

Everyone seated themselves around the table as Carole laid out an absolute smorgasbord of food on the table. Even Finn who usually had a bottomless stomach groaned at the amount of food laid out before him.

Carole let out a small chuckle and said, "Okay! Maybe I went slightly overboard with the food. But when I heard my boys and my almost daughter were coming back to town I got excited, and when I get excited I cook."

"Hence why I had a heart attack" Burt joked, before getting punches from both sides of the table, from his son and wife.

"Now eat! Before I decide to reinstate your diet and only give you salad!" Carole scolded her husband.

"Geez! I'm eating…I'm eating!" Burt started shovelling food into his mouth making everyone at the table laugh especially Carole.

After that the group spent a lovely time chatting away about all the different events that had happened to them since they last saw each other. Like currently Kurt was hounding his father about using proper foundation next time he did an appearance or was on TV for congress. As apparently according to Kurt his father looked like one of the vampires from Twilight at his last appearance; and according to the laws of Kurt if you're not a teenage heartthrob actor, then there's no way you can pull off the pale and sparkly look.

Laughing at the shenanigans of his brother and Burt, Finn turned around to say something to Rachel and saw she was nowhere to be found. He got up off the couch in search of his girlfriend. She wasn't in the kitchen but his mother's famous cheesecake was and when Finn saw no one was around he snuck himself a slice. Savouring the delicious piece of cake, Finn decided to see if Rachel had went to lie down in his old room.

After ascending the stairs Finn went to open his bedroom door when he stopped himself because he heard voices coming from within his room. See I told you there was a ghost haunting my room, mother! But nooo! I still had to go to school and do that stupid science test, Finn thought to himself. Wait a minute that's no ghost…that's Rachel's voice.

Finn pressed his ear against the door and he could hear Rachel talking to someone. Finn thought, she must be on the phone because everybody else was downstairs. Finn decided it wouldn't hurt if he eavesdropped a little. Not that he didn't trust Rachel but because he was just downright curious.

"Yes if you can send the blueprints and contracts to my agent in New York City that would be great." Rachel told the person on the phone.

"I already have a builder lined up…I'm just waiting on council approval"

Council approval, builder, blueprints and contracts, it sounding like Rachel was building something…but what? Finn decided his curious little mind couldn't take anymore and he decided to walk into the room.

Finn opened the bedroom door and noticed Rachel sitting at his desk with some papers while talking on the phone. A startled Rachel quickly spun around as she heard someone entering the bedroom. When she saw it was her boyfriend she quickly ended her conversation on the phone and pushed her papers into her handbag.

"Finn, what are you doing up here?" Rachel nervously questioned.

"Um! One it's my room and two I was looking for you because we should get going if we want to still visit Will and Emma at the hospital." Finn chuckled as he spoke.

"Oh…okay! Well let's get going then, come on Finny we don't want to be late!" Rachel quickly grabbed all her things as well as Finn's hand and started dragging him out of the room.

Finn chuckled at the dramatics of his petite girlfriend. She was always doing this turning the tables on him. He had been ready to go for ages and he was the one waiting on her; but now that there ready to go all of a sudden Finn was the one making them late.

"Hey! Hold on a second. Who was that on the phone?" Finn asked as his curious mind came back to wanting to know the details of the phone call.

Rachel's eyes went really wide in worry. Crap! How much had Finn heard of her phone call? Time to put your acting skills to good use Rachel Berry. "Um! I was just talking to some people from my show. That wanted to pick my brain about different blocking techniques I used that they could employ for Tamara."

Finn's curious brain let out a subliminal sigh at Rachel's statement being so ordinary. "But I heard you mentioning contracts and something about the council." Finn queried back.

Crap! He had heard some of my phone conversation, Rachel thought to herself. "They were thinking of renegotiating people's contracts because Funny Girl is so successful…but nothing's definite okay! One of the producers heard from a friend at City Hall that there thinking of raising the rates for where our musical is held, which would mean either slight pay cuts or higher ticket prices. It's just really frustrating as we just got going on our run…you know."

"Don't worry, baby girl!" Finn told Rachel while pulling her into a big hug and kissing her forehead. "It'll all work out in the end. How about we cheer you up by going to look at some incredibly cute babies, huh?" Finn said leading Rachel back down the stairs so they could leave.

"I hope it's only the one baby Finn, otherwise Will and Emma are in for the shock of their lives" Rachel replied as her and Finn with Kurt, Blaine and Sam all hopped back into the car. She really hated lying to Finn, she really did, but she needed to and she just hoped it all worked out they way she planned.

The gang all arrived at Lima Memorial Hospital in one big group after spending the earlier part of the day with their respective families. They probably gave the nurse at the front desk a heart attack as all of them crowded around the information desk trying to figure out what room Will and Emma were in. The polite nurse informed the large group that they were in the maternity ward. You just had to go to the fifth floor and then follow the signs.

By some miracle we all managed to stuff ourselves into the one elevator and made our way to the fifth floor. We all piled out of the elevator and went in search of Will and Emma's room. Finding the appropriate room with Schuester labelled on the door, Finn knocked before opening the door.

Everyone shuffled in as much as possible and almost teared up at the sight in front of them. There was Emma lying in bed with a maternal glow while holding a beautiful sleeping baby while Will sat on a chair beside the hospital bed watching his little family.

"Hey guys! We're so glad you could all come!" Will gushed happily as he stood up and greeted everyone.

"So were dying to know, Mr Schue…boy or girl?" Quinn asked what they all had been wondering.

"Well after thirteen hours of labour we now have a beautiful healthy baby…boy!"

Everyone crowded around to see the newest addition to the Schuester family with all the girls as well as a few of the guys getting emotional over the little bundle of joy.

"What's his name?" a surprisingly emotional Santana asked.

"His name is Daniel…Daniel Finn Schuester" Emma said while looking at Finn.

"Oh My God! You named your son after me?" a surprised and hugely emotional Finn asked Will and Emma.

"Of course Finn. All you guys in New Directions have become like a surrogate family to Emma and me. Especially you Finn, you remind me of myself so much, but you did what I couldn't do. You broke the mould Finn, you forged your own path and followed and did what you loved regardless of what other people thought; and if I can give my precious son even half of that courage and resilience by giving him your name, then that's what I'm going to do." Explained Will to an emotional Finn.

"Do you want to hold him Finn?" A weary Emma asked from the hospital bed.

Finn nervously nodded his head as he walked towards the bed. Emma briefly showed Finn the appropriate way to hold a baby as Finn nervously picked up the small bundle into his arms. Finn sat down with Daniel in his arm in the seat that was vacated by Will and marvelled at the little man in his arms. Emma and Will shared a look as Emma nudged Will to tell them something.

"There's something else we'd like to share with you guys as well. Well more like just Finn and Rachel."

A surprised Rachel went and took a seat next to Finn who was still carefully holding a sleeping Daniel in his arms.

"Rachel and Finn how would you feel being Daniel's…godparents?" asked Will as he carefully sat down on the side of Emma's hospital bed.

Finn and Rachel both answered with a unanimous, "YES!"

Finn looked down at the little guy in his arms. He had only met Daniel a few moments ago but he had already managed to worm his way into Finn's heart. He made a silent promise to the little guy that he would always be there for him whenever he needed him for advice or just someone to talk to all he had to do was ask or call.

Just then Daniel woke up from his slumber and started crying. Finn tried to comfort him but it wasn't working as Daniel continued to cry. Just before he was going to hand back Daniel to his parents Finn decided to try one last thing. "This famous Irish song was a song my mother used to sing to me, which she learnt from her mother and since we share a similar Irish background with our names, little Danny, I thought I'd sing you these song…"

_**Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling**_

_**From glen to glen and down the mountain side**_

_**The summer's gone and all the flowers dyin'**_

_**It's you, it's you must go and I must bide**_

Everyone turned and watched Finn sing to the crying Daniel. Miraculously as Finn got further into the song, Daniel's cries turned into small whimpers, which eventually silenced. Everyone was amazed as now a seemingly content Daniel Schuester just lay there in Finn's arms listening to his Godfather sing.

_**But come here back when summer's in the meadow**_

_**Or when the valley's hushed are white with snow**_

_**Yes, I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow**_

_**Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so**_

The miracles didn't stop at Finn managing to stop Daniel from crying. But extending to the fact that now under the lullaby of Finn's singing Daniel's little eyes was drooping as he was falling back asleep.

_**But come here back when summer's in the meadow**_

_**Or when the valley's hushed are white with snow**_

_**Yes, I'll be there in sunshine or in shadow**_

_**Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so**_

As he silently finished singing Finn handed a content and sleeping Daniel back to a grinning Emma. Finn looked up and noticed everyone's eyes on him with everyone either had a hand on their heart saying, "aww!" or were crying.

"Damn you for making me cry, Hudson!" sneered Santana as she wiped the tears from her eyes, making everyone laugh.

Now that Daniel was successfully back asleep the group decided to leave and give the little family some time alone. After promising to visit again soon and to say goodbye before they head back to New York the group of former Glee Clubbers silently left the hospital room.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in New York….**

Brody checked his appearance one more time in the mirror of his room. He looked extremely good, dressed in an upmarket suit, hair styled and smelling of expansive cologne. Brody let out a smug smile because he looked good and he knew it, he grumbled at his phone beeping on the dresser as it disrupted him from checking himself out.

He read the message that said, 108-15 Roosevelt Boulevard New York, NY.

Smiling to himself he picked up his jacket and keys and headed out of the apartment and hopped into the first taxi that pulled up. He always loved the confidence a good suit could give a man, especially a man in his situation…a man on the prowl. They call women who go after younger guy's, 'Cougars'; so why isn't there some trendy name for guy's like him who entertain older ladies? Oh yeah! I guess there is…I'm a Gigolo…my bad, Brody chuckled to himself. The taxi pulled up at his destination and Brody got out and headed into the trendy New York City hotel to meet his date for the night.

Brody stood there in the crowded bar of the hotel, rivalling Richard Gere in American Gigolo in the looks department, as he scanned the crowd. Seeing as the bar was absolutely packed with people wanting to unwind with a few drinks after a long week of hard work. It took him awhile to find the particular woman he was looking for as well as sadly racking up a few missed opportunities with some rather inebriated college girls.

He finally found the woman he was looking for. She had her long blonde hair down in waves that led to the revealing red dress she had on. Won't be on her for long, Brody smirked to himself. Not that he was immensely attracted to this woman or anything but he had a job to do; and this woman knew the score otherwise why employ the services of a male escort. Brody checked himself out one last time in a mirror near the bar and once again smirked at how good he looked. This was going to be like shooting fish in a barrel, Brody thought; that's why I like older women, because they're so easy to please. Show them a bit of love that their husbands or boyfriends are to busy to show them and their like putty in your hands and keep coming back for more and more.

"Hey Sexy! Waiting for me?" Brody asked as he perched himself on the empty stool beside the mature blonde.

"Are you Christian?" asked the blonde nervously. "Sorry! I'm a little nervous. Can you tell this is my first time?" she nervously chuckled.

"Yes I am Christian and don't worry beautiful because I have been present at many a woman's first time and always after a meeting with Christian it's never there last!" an extremely smug Brody told the woman trying to be smooth but sounded rather creepy. "And what should I call you…other then gorgeous of course?"

"I'm Brooke…Brooke Polinski" the blonde said as Brody (or Christian) took her hand and kissed the back of it making Brooke let out an unflattering giggle.

"Well then beautiful Brooke, how do you want to play this? Do you want to have a drink and a chat first and work up to the part where I show you a religious experience? Hence why my name's Christian, because I treat my body like a temple and once you experience my temple you'll be a convert for life! So the choice is yours, baby! Work up slowly to the best night of your life or let's head up stairs now and get straight to the fun stuff." A slimy and smug Brody asked Brooke as he ran his hand up and down her thigh.

"I have always been a try anything once kind of girl and I do greatly enjoy fun…"

"Who doesn't enjoy fun?" Brody interrupted, smiling devilishly at Brooke, before finishing as he pushed a strand of her blonde hair back behind her ear. "Nobody that's who!"

"How can I argue with that logic? So lead the way kind sir!" answered Brooke as she finished her drink and grabbed her purse before taking Brody's hand as he led her away.

Brody led his date over to the reception desk and told her to wait a second, as he needed to handle something. Brooke watched as Brody waited for the man behind the reception desk to finish with a customer before he approached the desk.

"Ian, my man! How's thing's in the hotel business?"

"Brody! What are you doing here?" Ian asked Brody as they chatted at the reception desk.

"Easy bro! It's Christian, I'm working." Reprimanded Brody.

"Sorry. Who's the client, is she hot?" Ian asked while looking around trying to see who Brody's client for the evening was. "When did you get back in the game? Last I heard you were hitching your wagon to some cute little Broadway wannabe, hoping she could propel you to stardom or something."

"Yeah! Well turns out she wasn't as innocent and naïve as she looked and it didn't help that her six foot four former quarterback boyfriend kept on showing up. To bad too as she was kind of sneaky hot for a Broadway chick and she had a nice tight little body to; and if you must know I'm with the blonde waiting over there in that killer red dress." Brody told his friend while trying to subtly point in the direction of his client for the night.

"Dude! The theatre chick shot you down! Man, wait until the boys hear this!" Ian cracked up laughing at his friend's expense.

Yeah…yeah! Laugh it up! She was a hard one to crack; trying to get into her panties was like trying to get into Fort Knox. It was like she had some weird invisible chastity belt that would routinely cock-block me; yet if her ex-boyfriend would show up all of a sudden it was like she was a hormonal teen at a One Direction concert. I don't know what that guy was packing but it must be something significant if she was still all wet for him after he sent her to New York alone."

"And I thought lonely, homesick, girls far from home were your specialty, your slipping Brody my man. You used to be able to turn an Aww shucks! Into a fuck me harder baby! In give or take two drinks. What's this ones story anyway?" Ian said subtly nodding in the blonde's direction.

The typical she's a Zombie! Bored housewife who stays at home all day while her husband spends all his time at the office probably banging his secretary, so she finally decides she's had enough and wants to have some fun of her own. Enter me stage right, the man who has the love potion to cure her zombiism but like any good girl she needs to suck or fuck (I'm not picky) it out of me first. Hence why I'm the hero of the story because I helped bored old Brooke over there get her groove back and also provide her with some juicy stories for her to gossip over with her girlfriends." Explained Brody.

"Your just a regular knight in shining armour!" joked Ian.

"Anyway here's the money; that should cover us for the room." Brody told his friend while handing over an envelope packed with money.

Ian quickly counted the contents of the envelope subtly and out of sight before turning back to Brody. "What's this man?" grunted an annoyed Ian as he held up the envelope. "Where's the rest of it?"

"What are you talking about there's three hundred dollars in there." Brody answered back.

Ian just shook his head at his friend; "You have been out of the game for a while. It used to be three hundred…now it's five!"

"FIVE!" sneered Brody raising his voice. Once he realised he quickly looked around to see if he had piqued anyone's curiosity and when he realised he hadn't he continued. "Five hundred dollars! That's downright highway robbery! What the hell happened to mates rates?"

"Mates rates? These are mate's rates! Considering the cheapest room at this particular hotel rents out at nine hundred dollars a night, you're getting a pretty sweet discount." Ian explained the change in bribery prices to Brody.

"Still…"

"Hey! You're more than welcome to try The Lazy Eye Inn a few blocks over. That's if you and your lady friend don't mind partying with a truckload of bedbugs and developing a Staph Infection. Also don't go outside after ten at night, especially if you hear gunshots."

"Fine! Here's the rest! Can I have a room key now?" sulked Brody as he handed over the remaining cash.

"Sure thing bro! Here you go room 1801…have fun!" Ian said as he handed the room key over.

"Whatever!" Brody mumbled to himself as he walked back over to Brooke he was still patiently waiting a few metres away.

"Everything okay? You were gone for a long time," a concerned Brooke asked.

"Everything's fine, we're all set" Brody said holding up the key card. "They just had some trouble finding a room for us is all, but it's all sorted. So how about we go upstairs and finally get to that fun stuff!"

Brody led a coy and giggling Brooke over to the elevators and pressed the button for their floor after they entered. They both stood there not sure what to say to each other as they listened to the mundane elevator music. After not to long of a wait the elevator dinged that it was at the appropriate floor. Brody led his client for the night Brooke out of the elevator and down the hall in search of the appropriate room.

Brody turned to Brooke and smirked as he said, "Ready for that fun?" as they reached their designated room. He opened the door to the room and went inside.

"Wow! This room's amazing!" Brooke said in wonder as she walked around the room checking it out.

"A beautiful woman like you deserves the best," Brody smoothly said as he wrapped Brooke in his arms and kissed her. "Now! We may as well get the business out of the way now, so there's nothing standing in the way, of you and me getting it on!"

"Right!" Brooke nervously opened her handbag and pulled out her own envelope full of money and handed it to Brody. "It's all there. I just have one request though" Brooke ran a finger down Brody's sculptured chest.

"What is it baby? That's what I'm here for and I aim to please in more ways than one."

"Umm! I've always wanted to have sex using these…" explained Brooke while holding up a pair of silver handcuffs.

"Oooh, kinky! I knew there was a reason why I liked you! So you want me to handcuff you to the bed while we have sex. Okay we can do that." A very eager Brody replied back.

"Well we could…but I was kind of hoping that you could be the one handcuffed to the bed, while I ride your hard cock." Brooke said seductively.

"I guess? But you know bondage of any kind is extra…right?"

"That's fine he you go!" Brooke eagerly slapped down some extra money onto the dresser. "Now you my pretty little boy go get undressed out of these…" Brooke said while tugging at Brody's clothes. "And then put these on…" she continued as she handed Brody the handcuffs. "Make sure they're tight. Because I don't want you going anywhere before I get to finish!" Brooke told him as she kissed his cheek. "Now I'm going to go into the bathroom and change into something a little more comfortable and I expect you to be ready by the time I get out…okay!"

Brody watched Brooke grab her stuff and head into the adjoining bathroom to get ready. Holy hell! Who knew this blonde chick was going to be the domineering type that liked to tie people up. No wonder she wasn't being satisfied at home. Her husband probably had some high paying job and was used to bossing people around and carried it over to his home life and into his relationship with his wife. This little minx had probably been dying being submissive to her douchebag of a husband and needs to unload all that unused dominatrix tendencies on me. Well that's what I get paid for and also a little pain never hurt anyone.

Brody quickly stripped his clothes off and lay down on the bed. The next part was a little difficult as he put his hands through the slot in the bed head before handcuffing them together. He seriously hoped this woman had the key to unlock these things.

"Are you ready?" Brooke called from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Hell yes! I'm ready and waiting, baby!" Brody yelled back.

"Do you have the handcuffs on?"

Geez! What was with all the freaking questions, "Yes, I have the handcuffs on" even though this was getting weird it still wasn't the weirdest thing Brody had ever done with a client. After one particular embarrassing rendezvous with a client, let's just say that he couldn't look at any newborn babies in strollers for like three moths after; not to mention how awkward it was to try and explain to the pharmacist why he needed cream that would clear up adult diaper rash.

The bathroom door opened and out walked Brooke dressed in something more comfortable, but Brody was expecting something comfortable to be something completely different.

Brooke stood there beside the bed dressed in a black t-shirt tucked into a pair of jeans topped off with a pair of heavy-duty work boots. "I'm glad to see you followed my instructions, Christian."

"Umm! What's going on? Why are you dressed like John Conner's mother from Terminator 2?" a completely confused and naked Brody asked.

"That's because this is where our night unfortunately ends, Christian or should I say Brody. Which is unfortunate as if the circumstances were different I would've rocked your fucking world!" Brooke replied staring lustfully at Brody's naked body.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Brody shouted while struggling with the handcuffs.

Brooke leaned down right into Brody face and said, "I know everything about you Brody Weston. I know it all, everything from being a failed NYADA student all the way to your history of erectile dysfunctions" Brooke said as she stared at Brody's penis while shaking her head. She stood back up again and said, "He's all yours boys!"

Just then the hotel room door burst open and the room flooded with guys flashing badges and their guns drawn, shouting "POLICE!" The police searched the room bagging any evidence they could find as a couple of them untied Brody from the bed and put some old regulation clothes on him. Brody saw an officer taking a tape from Brooke that had been recording their entire conversation and putting it into an evidence bag.

"You're a fucking cop!" sneered Brody.

"Yes I am…Detective Janine Garcia, Vice squad at your service. Oh! And before I forget, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

Detective Garcia watched as Brody sullenly nodded his head, "Okay! Take him away boys!"

The police led a handcuffed Brody through the crowded lobby of the hotel. Brody could feel everyone's eyes on him as he was led through the lobby; he had always wanted to be the centre of attention ever since he was a kid; but now he was wishing he were invisible. Once outside the hotel the police bundled Brody into the back of a police car and as he looked out the window he saw another police car next to his. This other police car had someone in the back as well; in the back sat Brody's friend Ian arrested just like Brody with tears streaming down his face, screaming about how his mother was going to react to him being arrested.

Brody looked out the other window so he wouldn't have to see his friend crying. He saw Detective Garcia staring back at him from the street outside as the police car pulled away into the night. As he sat in the back of the police car Brody had time to contemplate. Congratulations Brody you went from having a shitty life and graduated to having a fucked up one. He watched the bright lights of New York City whiz by and wondered how he went from being a young innocent kid chasing his dreams in the big city of opportunity to being arrested for prostitution. He slumped back on the uncomfortable vinyl seats and thought, I guess that's why they say it's a dog eat dog world out there!

**Hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter and I hope your all ready for some drama thanks to Brody. The songs used in this chapter were**** 'Half a Heart' by One Direction, 'Never Tear Us Apart' by INXS, 'Danny Boy' Jim Reeves version. L****ike always see you next time. Have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi once again everyone and welcome to Chapter 15. In this chapter we see some trouble for the gang thanks to Brody, but as for everything else I let you the reader find that out on your own. Once again all the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

Rachel breathed it all in, the fresh air, the sunshine, and the beautiful scenery. She loved New York, she really did. But New York was a busy thriving metropolis, that considered police sirens and car alarms as there ambient sounds of nature. Whereas Lima, Ohio had its faults, yet no one could deny its beauty with it's closeness to nature and it's picturesque postcard locations; that was the one thing Rachel loved about Lima. That even doing something as simple as walking down the street or wherever and you could be surrounded with silence, only broken by the sound of the local birds or wildlife. It made Rachel laugh now but she remembered when the natural silence of this town would drive her mad. Which drove her to spend many a lonely night wishing and dreaming about being in the big city surrounded by the hustle and bustle.

It's strange how it's often the things you hated or disliked about a place that you find yourself missing on those cold lonely nights. That is why she decided to take this moment on the last day of their trip back to Lima, to just go for a stroll. A short walk around Lima to nowhere in particular to just appreciate the place that was such a big influence on her when she was younger.

Rachel walked past the bakery her fathers used to stop at every time on the way home from Temple, for bagels and coffee. She continued on her uninterrupted stroll through Lima and towards her as yet undecided destination. Rachel had been walking for about half an hour and had waved and chatted to many of the locals, who didn't have a clue who she was. That suited Rachel to a tee, because she could go and just walk around aimlessly if she wanted to. But in New York she could only go certain places and even then would be stopped by Broadway fans seeking autographs or a picture. Which she always would happily oblige considering she knew how it felt to be that person, the unknown person looking up to their idol for inspiration. But everyone needs some alone time, some time to themselves to reflect and just be.

That's why Rachel found herself wandering around Lima, Ohio by her lonesome. This particular trip back to Lima had been amazing, they got to see little Daniel Finn Schuester and her and Finn were named the baby's godparents. There had been reunions and dinners and catch-ups with parents, friends, classmates and the list went on and on. Rachel just wanted a bit of alone time not to mention peace and quiet and why she politely rejected Finn's offer of coming along on her walk.

As Rachel kept on walking she came across an all too familiar landmark…McKinley High School. The birthplace of the New Directions and the melting pot of her and Finn's relationship, not to mention the spot where outcast diva Rachel morphed out of her cacoon into the Rachel who had a boyfriend and actual real, living and breathing friends. Before she even knew what was happening her feet had already subconsciously led her inside the empty school. Looking around those halls and classrooms brought back memory after memory. She found her old locker and remembered a particular time when she was ambushed in a mob slushie attack by some of the Cheerio's, Football and Hockey players. Rachel ran her hand across a dark stain on the wall that still remained as a permanent memorial to that particular unsavoury incident.

After having enough of channelling the memories of her slushie induced memories of high school, Rachel next went to the one place that could be called her haven, the school auditorium. She remembered sitting in the middle of the stage on her very first day at McKinley….

_A young Rachel sat there with her iPod listening to the Funny Girl soundtrack over and over. Imagining the McKinley High auditorium was some impressive Broadway theatre packed full of screaming fans. She had just received a standing ovation and the crowd was begging her for an encore. Always eager to please, Rachel was about to give that crowd what they wanted, when her fantasy was destroyed by the sound of people entering the auditorium. _

"_Geez! Will are you trying to destroy not only your career but also our image and standing as well? Screeched a blonde woman Rachel had never seen before and not wanting to get caught she quickly ducked off to hide in the wings of the auditorium._

"_Terri! Listen to me! You know how much Glee Club meant to the students and me when we went here. I just want the students I teach to know that just because they aren't a cheerleader or jock they have a place." Rachel heard some guy with extremely curly hair respond back to the woman._

"_Will! I'm already stressed as it is being the acting assistant manager at Sheet's 'n' Things; and now I have to deal with my husband caring more about doing the hot shoe shuffle with a bunch of delinquents, then caring for his wife!" screeched Terri._

"_Please Terri, you only work at Sheets 'n' Things two and a half days a week!" Will snapped back at his wife._

"_SO NOT THE POINT WILL!" Terri yelled throwing her hands in the air. "You know how delicate my hands are, and all I do is fold sheet after freaking sheet! I don't know why the hell they call the stupid store, Sheets 'n' Things, because I've never seen the things from the title…have you Will? Where the hell are the things, because I've seen so many sheets I can't even make the bed without breaking out in a cold sweat! I knew I never should have left that cushy job at, Bed, Bath and Beyond. Anyway I told you what that doctor Kendra sent me to said; one more case of carpal tunnel syndrome and I wont be able to properly grip my glue gun!" snapped Terri._

"_Please! He wasn't an actual doctor. I'm pretty sure he was getting the names of the bones from the game of operation he was carrying around! He even handed me a Doctor's card from the game and said I owed him two hundred dollars for removing your Writer's Cramp bone!"_

"_You're just jealous that he was successful and you're stuck teaching Spanish to kids whose only phrase they'll need to know is; do you want fries with that?" Terri snapped._

"_Everyone of these kids has the potential to be something Terri, they just need someone to believe in them." Will replied back to his wife._

"_Whatever! Pottery Barn closes in an hour so I'm leaving!"_

"_Can you try and not buy out the whole store this time?" urged Will._

"_I make no promises Will and you know very well that I need all of the stuff I buy!" Terri yelled out as she left the auditorium on her way to Pottery Barn._

"_I'm pretty sure you don't need six different bird houses." A frustrated Will mumbled to himself as he moved up to the middle of the stage and looked around._

_Rachel poked her head out from backstage and watched Will taking in the auditorium. She felt bad for having eavesdropped on a teacher's personal conversation, but she couldn't go anywhere as Will was blocking the only exit. As for his wife…damn! And people told her she was annoying, bossy and a diva!_

_Will took one more look around and said, "One day…one day, I'm going to make this place great again. A place where all types of students can come and be themselves while raising their voices in song…" Will walked off towards the exit and turned around just before leaving and said, "one day" and then walked out…_

Wow! Who knew she had inadvertently been there for the rebirth of Glee Club for Mr Schue. Speaking of Glee Club also brought on a stream of memories for Rachel as she remembered every song, every performance. With the benefit of hindsight it's interesting to see the journey your life takes. For example if you talked to a young Rachel she would've said that Mr Schue was stifling her talent by not giving her all the solos. But with that hindsight she would admit the lessons a younger Rachel was taught about humility, friendship and teamwork were more important in the long run, then having sung one more solo.

With all those memories of Broadway, Finn, Glee Club, McKinley and life in Lima, Ohio. Rachel turned some music on and did the thing that she does best…sing…

_**Grew up in a small town**_

_**And when the rain would fall down**_

_**I'd just stare out my window**_

_**Dreaming of what could be**_

_**And if I'd end up happy**_

_**I would pray (I would pray)**_

As Rachel sang she saw herself as a little kid sitting in front of the TV staring in awe as Barbra Streisand danced and sang as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl. Then she saw little Rachel asking some other little girls if they wanted to play with her, the little girls tell a young Rachel that they don't play with freaks. So little Rachel is left to sit by herself on the park bench watching the other kids play, wondering when her time would come and people would know her name like Barbra.

_**Trying hard to reach out**_

_**But when I tried to speak out**_

_**Felt like no one could hear me**_

_**Wanted to belong here**_

_**But something felt so wrong here**_

_**So I prayed I could break away**_

Next Rachel saw herself alone in her bedroom singing her heart out and posting the video to MySpace. She then saw all the hope drain from young Rachel's face as she started reading the harsh comments about her videos from kids at school.

Young Rachel took one last look at one of the many Broadway posters on her wall before throwing her bedazzled microphone at one of them before bursting into tears.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll make a wish**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**_

_**I'll take a risk**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze**_

_**Sleep under a palm tree**_

_**Feel the rush of the ocean**_

_**Get on board a fast train**_

_**Travel on a jet plane far away**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**[Chorus]**_

Rachel then sees herself at a press event for Funny Girl in New York City walking the red carpet in a beautiful expensive looking dress. Thousands of camera flashes are going off, as the paparazzi and fans scream her name. Rachel see's herself doing various poses as her publicist tries to usher her from interview to interview. The massive gatherings of Broadway fans scream her name and ask for autographs. Surprisingly Rachel recognizes two of the girls asking for her autograph as two of the girls who loved to terrorise her at McKinley when she was younger. They would regularly slushie her and laugh and call her names while constantly telling her she would never make it to the bright lights of Broadway. Rachel smirks as she hears the girls screaming that they absolutely adore her as she quickly signs her name before going back along the red carpet.

_**Buildings with a hundred floors**_

_**Swinging 'round revolving doors**_

_**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me**_

_**But gotta keep moving on, moving on**_

_**Fly away, breakaway**_

_**I'll spread my wings**_

_**And I'll learn how to fly**_

_**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**_

_**I gotta take a risk**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget the place I come from**_

_**I gotta take a risk**_

_**Take a chance**_

_**Make a change**_

_**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_

The music stopped as Rachel returned back to the present with her memories and realised that even though she may have taken a few missteps and wrong roads. But each one of them she was meant to take to get where she was now, a lead in a successful Broadway show as well as happy with the love of her life, Finn.

Speaking of Finn he was probably wondering what had happened to her, as she had been gone most of the morning. Picking up her phone she noticed a massive amount of missed calls and texts asking where she was, as they had to leave soon for the airport. Deciding she better get back to Finn and her friends, Rachel grabbed her stuff and walked out of McKinley and headed off home.

* * *

**New York City…**

The group had been back in New York City for a week since getting back from Lima, Ohio. Quinn had gone back to school in Connecticut with Puck promising to visit when he could. As for the others everyone had jumped back on the hamster wheel of life and returned to jobs and responsibilities. Rachel was back busy with Funny Girl, Finn and the guys were busy in the studio laying down their debut album and Kurt was busy at Vogue.

Even though they were all busy they found themselves all sitting around on the couches at the loft. The group of friends were waiting on Kurt to get back home from work, because he apparently had something big he had to tell everyone. While they were waiting for Kurt they passed the time trying to guess what Kurt's news was.

"I bet he's just freaking out because they're having a sale at some store" quipped Santana.

"Yeah! I remember when he rang me up saying it was a matter of life or death. It turned out he just needed a ride to the mall because they were having a two for one sale on Ascot ties." Finn told the group as he made himself a sandwich.

Just then the loft door flew open and in came Kurt like a hurricane throwing his bag into his room before flying into the room where everyone else was waiting.

"FINN! Get your butt in here now! I have news! Oh My God, do I have news!" Kurt exclaimed bouncing up and down in his seat.

"What no hello or how are you guys doing?" jested Santana.

Kurt stopped his bouncing and let out a loud annoyed groan, "FINE! Hello, I hope everyone had a lovely day."

"Well my day wasn't so lovely, because first of all I missed my train and then…" started Puck.

"Who Cares? Now back to my news. You'll never guess what happened today! I was out at that cute little café by NYADA because I had just come from delivering some designs downtown. Anyway who should I run into but some people from NYADA…"

"Shocking!" mocked Santana

"I know right!" Kurt continued on oblivious to Santana's mocking. "Anyway! They told me some juicy gossip about Rachel's former beau, Brody Weston."

"He was never my beau, Kurt! He was always just a poor distraction from my extremely sexy and cuddly, Finny Bear" Rachel said as her and Finn started kissing, which in usual Finchel style turned quickly into making out.

Rachel and Finn both dodged pillows flung at them from different directions by their disgusted friends. "For fucks sake! If you two don't stop being disgusting, I swear I'm going to take you both to get sprayed and neutered!" sneered Santana.

Finn quickly grabbed one of the cushions and placed it protectively over his manhood. "Don't worry Finny, I won't let evil Santana anywhere near Finny Jnr!" Rachel told Finn while rubbing his back protectively.

"Cough, Again, Cough!" mocked Puck through his fake coughing, which caused an extreme death glare from Rachel and snickers of laughter from everyone else.

"You're going to need something better than a pillow to protect your junk Finn. Because FYI the pillow trick didn't work for Brody and it sure as hell isn't going to work for you!" Santana threatened Finn with a large smirk on her face.

Finn's face morphed into one of utter disgust as he looked at the pillow and then to Rachel and then back to the pillow. "Brody's penis was on this pillow?" questioned Finn.

"You bet it was! Also it was after he did a session of naked yoga, so it would've been all sweaty and gross." Santana started laughing uncontrollably as she saw a horrified Finn leap off the couch and open one the loft windows; before throwing the contaminated cushion as hard as he could out the window.

Finn ran into the kitchen and started washing his hands over and over again, screaming, "Why won't his penis stench come off!" Rachel was there beside him trying to explain that Santana was just messing with him. Rachel finally got Finn to come and sit back down in the lounge room. But not before he taped oven mitts to both his hands and wrapped a tea towel around his face to protect him from any airborne Brody germs. Rachel mouthed; "I hate you" to Santana as she sat down next to a still concerned and weirdly protected Finn. To which Santana just mouthed back, "Your welcome".

"Can I get back to my story now?" a frustrated Kurt yelled at his friends and after seeing them all nod in confirmation he continued. "As I was saying I found out some juicy gossip about Rachel's former…distraction" Kurt looked over at Rachel who nodded that his description of Brody was better than the one he used before. "So get this the info from inside NYADA is that Brody Weston was…get this…ARRESTED!"

This time it was Rachel's turn to jump out of her seat, "Wait! What do you mean arrested?"

"Well word has it that Brody was arrested alongside several other people in a joint police and vice sting at a hotel in Manhattan for prostitution." Kurt answered Rachel's question.

"Brody's an escort? No I don't believe it, Brody's many things but prostituting himself…no!" Rachel doubted the validity of the information Kurt was telling them.

"Yeah, well! I doubted it too, until I read this." Kurt handed Rachel a folded up newspaper. "Read the article on page 26 above the fold."

Rachel found the article and read it herself before reading it again out loud so everyone else could hear…

"_NYADA Student Arrested in Prostitution Ring…_

_On Saturday night, 20-year-old NYADA student, Brody Weston was arrested in an undercover sting operation between the New York police department and the VICE squad. It is alleged that there has been a prostitution racquet being worked out of the as yet unidentified Manhattan hotel for the past decade. Employing young impressionable men often new to New York City as escorts for lonely and rich older ladies. These men are offered the chance to make quick money for one night's work…many of these men are employed under the guise of being models. No one at either the NYPD or VICE could be reached for comment on this story as the investigation continues. Mr Weston is being held on fifty thousand dollars bail and will appear in front of a judge at the U.S. District Courthouse on the 25 September."_

"Great I just got out of fucking hospital and now my fucking dick's going to fall off due to some mysterious Brody "I'm a fucking manwhore who sleeps with little old ladies" Weston STD!" Finn yelled punching the wall with his oven mitt encased hands.

"Don't worry Finny we'll go tomorrow and get tested together." Rachel tried to placate her boyfriend. But even she was nervous that she could of picked up some weird disease from her philandering ex-boyfriend. She was kicking herself why couldn't she just trust and wait for Finn to come back…but no, she had to run off and invite Mr I can't keep it in my pants to move in with her.

"I swear if I have some STD because of that creep, I'm going to beat the living shit out of that dickhead!' sneered a now nervous and worried Finn.

"I knew that dirty dog couldn't be trusted! Especially when Dani and I saw him getting frisky with some old bird outside of the hotel across the street from Sarfati's Club" shouted a livid Santana.

"Hold up a minute you knew Brody was an escort this entire time and you didn't say anything!" shouted Rachel.

"We didn't know he was an escort we just saw him kissing some grandma and plus you were completely ignoring him and chasing after Finn so we didn't think we'd need to tell you that Brody was an unfaithful jackass!" Santana responded

"Yeah I know! Sorry! It's just I can't believe Brody would do something like that!" apologised Rachel to which Santana gratefully accepted.

"All I know is that Rachel and I are definitely getting tested as soon as possible and that Brody Weston better hope the police lock his arse up because if I see his donkey face again…" threatened Finn as Rachel subtly moved one of the kitchen chairs out of Finn's eyesight so he wouldn't kick it.

"Finn please just leave it" Rachel said stroking his cheek. "Can I stay over your place tonight? I don't want to be anywhere that I know that scumbag Brody's been." Asked Rachel as she stood up and started gathering her stuff.

"Of course baby! Let's go." Finn helped Rachel grab some stuff and say goodbye to their friends before exiting the loft and jumping in a taxi. Rachel seriously couldn't handle sleeping at the loft after the news about Brody. For the simple fact that for a split second the loft was hers and Brody's area. For some strange reason hearing the news of his philandering, even though not together; still makes it seem like whatever her so called feelings for Brody were he just treated them like a joke.

Rachel looked over at Finn as the city passed them by and smiled to herself at the amazing person Finn was; and seeing that, she couldn't possibly fathom how she ever remotely considered choosing Brody over Finn. She just hoped that after cutting off all ties with Brody, romantic and otherwise, that she or Finn didn't have any unwanted permanent reminders of her mistake in dating Brody Weston.

* * *

"Watch where ya going lady!" could this day get any worse? Rachel mumbled as she tried to apologise to the arrogant jerk she just accidentally bumped into as she hurried down the busy New York sidewalk.

Rachel brushed herself off along with the man's gruff response, as she made sure she had all her belongings before moving on. With the day that she had currently just had to endure they should really rename that movie from Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day to Rachel Berry and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. Today had just been one of those days, you know the days where everything no matter how small just always seem to go wrong.

Like this morning for some reason Finn's alarm didn't go off, which meant they both slept in. When they did wakeup they only had an hour and a half to get to their appointment at the doctors so they could get tested. So they decided to forgo breakfast and just hightail it to the doctor's; but for some reason in a city that boasts at having over thirteen thousands taxi's not one of them could be located. On top of that the City in all its wisdom decided that the subway stop near Finn's apartment building needed to be safety checked, so it was closed. All because some high society lady threatened to sue the city claiming she tripped and sprained her ankle after she saw a rat. For fuck sake! Rachel didn't usually curse but seriously shutting down an entire subway platform because some lady saw a freaking rat. Where the hell did she think she was? Last time I checked we lived in New York City where the rats are basically at this point the damn State Animal! Even though if she remembered her American History correctly from school the state animal was the beaver.

Anyway thanks to the actions of the city of New York and some hoity-toity snob, Finn and I had to run to the next subway stop four blocks away. Which meant we missed our train and had to catch a later one. The train we did end up catching was the one all the city workers caught into the city so it was packed and standing room only. By some small miracle Finn and I managed to grab the last two seats even though we were squished up against one of the handrails. There was also this really creepy guy who kept staring at me and winking at me. Until Finn gave him the old if you look at my girlfriend like that one more time I'll punch you in the fucking face stare.

Then if all that wasn't bad enough as the train was pulling into our stop, the train lurched and one of the other commuters spilt their coffee all over me. Since we missed our train we were of course late to our appointment and then had to wait like everyone else. So once again Finn and I found ourselves waiting and stuffed in a small little box with a hundred other people. To say the day hadn't started off well would've been a huge understatement because not only was I pissed I as well as Finn had to get tested because of Brody. But also I had to sit in this waiting room while all hot and sweaty from running with my shirt clinging to my chest in a mixture of sweat and still drying coffee.

Once we finally managed to see the doctor the first good thing happened in a day already filled with forgettable moments. The first glimpse of the day turning was when the doctor gave Finn and I the all clear, which was an absolute blessing that neither of us would have any annoying (or itchy) reminders of Brody Weston.

That was where Finn and I parted ways as he went back to the studio and I went on to rehearsals for Funny Girl; but not before we promised to meet back up for lunch. Which is why I Rachel Berry am trying to navigate through the crowds towards the Spotlight Diner. FLASH! God! This day just keeps getting better and better. Ever since the news broke that Brody had been arrested for being an escort, it also broke that he had ties to me. So all day long reporters have been popping out of nowhere and asking me the stupidest questions as well as the paparazzi hiding in bushes and trees taking picture after picture. Thank God! The Spotlight Diner was only the next street over. After the day I have had I needed some time just with my Finny and a good long lunch.

A weary Rachel pushed through the doors of the Spotlight Diner, welcoming the respite from the world outside. She spotted Finn and Kurt deep in conversation at one of the tables.

"Hey Finny, hey Kurt! You would not believe the day I had!" exclaimed Rachel as she hugged Finn and Kurt before slumping into the booth alongside Finn.

"Bad day, baby?" Finn asked as Rachel silently nodded while slumping further back in the booth as she put her feet in Finn's lap and started groaning as Finn massaged her tired feet.

"Easy on the sex noise's there, Berry! This is a family establishment!" joked Santana as she too sat down in the booth next to Kurt.

Rachel just waved Santana off as Finn continued to massage her feet, "I'm to tired and worn out from my day and this foot massage is way to good for me to care Santana".

"Boo! It's just not fun when you don't get a reaction." Santana sulked as she snatched Kurt's plate of fries and started eating them.

"What the hell Santana!" cried Kurt as his remaining lunch was snatched out from under him.

"I don't like you attitude Hummelina! Here I am spending my hard earned lunch break making sure my good friend doesn't turn into an even pudgier version of Finn the Humpback whale over there."

"Hey!" a hurt Finn interjected.

"Don't worry Finny! Just means there's more of you to cuddle with." Rachel reassured her boyfriend.

"I don't know if that's a compliment, insult or both…so wait you think I'm fat Rachel?" asked a worried Finn.

"Who cares? The point is I wasn't the one who said they wanted to get in shape this season so they didn't have to wear anymore of those man-spanks." Santana nonchalantly said as he continued munching away on Kurt's chips.

"Thanks…I guess," mumbled Kurt eyeing off his fries because he was still really hungry.

"That's the spirit! Now Finn are you going to eat the other half of that burger?" and without waiting for an answer Santana reached across and grabbed the rest of Finn's burger. "Now what were we talking about?" Santana said as if she didn't just steal everyone's food at the table.

"Rach was just about to tell us about her bad day." Explained Finn.

Rachel sat up in the booth and started telling everyone about her day, "Well I'll start off with the good. I don't know if Finn has told you guys yet but we were both given the all clear from the doctor this morning.

Now for the bad part somehow the media has gotten a hold of the Brody is a prostitute story and somehow found out he used to be my ex-boyfriend. So all day long paparazzi and reporters asking about Brody and me have been hounding me. Then when I get to rehearsals we have an emergency full cast and crew meeting where they tell us that due to the bad publicity of the scandal a lot of the financial backers are pulling out of the show. But the worst part is Marigold United Financial Group which is highly conservative is threatening to pull out as well and they invest over sixty-five per cent of the funds for Funny Girl."

"What does all that mean?" asked Kurt.

"It means I could very well be out of a job all thanks to Brody fucking Weston! I just don't know how people found out about Brody and I? I mean we had been broken up for a while." Rachel snapped.

"I think I know" Santana said before yelling out to Gunther. "Yo, Gunther! Turn the TV up!" they all turned around and watched the TV as an entertainment show was on and a reporter was interviewing Rachel's understudy, Tamara Clayton…

_Hi everyone and welcome back to Entertainment Now! I'm Roslyn King and I'm here outside the historic Lincoln Theatre where the smash hit Funny Girl is being held._

_Unfortunately a dark cloud of conjecture and scandal has fallen across this popular musical and it's current leading lady, Rachel Berry. It has come to light recently an acquaintance of Ms Berry's, believed to be her ex-boyfriend Brody Weston has recently been arrested under New Yorks strict anti-prostitution laws._

_Now I have with me Ms Berry's understudy a Broadway star in her own right having starred in Peter Pan and the play Midsummer's Night Dream, Ms Tamara Clayton._

"_Thanks for having me, Roslyn!" Tamara politely thanked the reporter._

"_So what is your take on this whole scandal, Tamara?"_

"_Well it's shocking to say the least because Rachel and I are great friends and I had no idea she was dating a gigolo. But then again in hindsight I guess we should've been able to join the dots because he was an unemployed young man living it up in one of the most expensive cities in the world; taking holidays and staying at luxury hotels as well as attending the most exclusive parties. So unless he had some mysterious vast inheritance to continually draw from he had to be getting his money from somewhere."_

"_So you're saying that Rachel Berry knew that Brody Weston was a gigolo?" _

"_I obviously can't speak for Rachel but logic points to if it looks like a duck, walks and quacks like a duck, it is a duck."_

"_So you would know if your boyfriend was a prostitute?"_

"_First of all I'm a good little conservative girl and I believe you should really know someone first before asking them to move in with you. At least that's what I was taught when I went to church with my parents."_

"_What can you tell us about the news that a lot of the financial investors are pulling out of the show?"_

"_Obviously not much because that's all internal show business. But no matter what happens I love this show and I love being able to play Fanny when given the chance. So if the show is cancelled or is revamped under a new cast I'll always put my hand up to play Fanny Brice."_

"_Wow! So if they decided to continue the show without it's leading lady you wouldn't be opposed to stepping into Ms Berry's shoes?" _

"_All I'm going to say is I wouldn't say no." _

"_Well thanks for talking to us Tamara."_

"_Thanks for having me, Roslyn"_

"_That's all from me from the historic Lincoln Theatre and Funny Girl. I'm Roslyn King for Entertainment Now! Back to you in the studio, Robert" _

…As the segment finished and Gunther turned the TV off everyone turned and looked at Rachel who was holding Finn's hand in such a tight grip that her knuckles were turning white.

"Rach…Rachel!" Finn tried to get Rachel's attention but she was still staring at the blank TV.

Santana lifted up her glass of water and motioned she was going to chuck it in Rachel's face, before Kurt stopped her. "Santana…No! What is it with you and chucking water at people anyway?" asked Kurt.

Santana just shrugged her shoulders and said, "What? It works in the movies."

"THAT BITCH! I knew she was cunning and ruthless but to go so far as to try and paint me as having anything to do with Brody being a prostitute is ridiculous!" Rachel screamed finally letting go of Finn's hand.

"Rach! You've got to calm down okay! If for some unknown stupid reason they replace you with little miss wannabe then it'll be there own damn fault when their musical goes belly-up!" Finn tried to reassure Rachel.

"Yeah don't worry Hobbit! If that usurping bitch steals your spot just tell Auntie Snixx, cause I would love to rearrange that pretty face of hers." Added Santana.

"I don't think that will be necessary but thank you Santana and thanks Finny" Rachel said as she laughed at her friend. "Now I better be going so I'm not late for the rest of rehearsals."

"Rachel before you go I'd like to talk to you if you have time." Finn said as he stopped Rachel before she could leave.

"Sure Finn! What do you want to talk about?"

Finn looked over at Kurt and Santana who were still sitting in the booth pretending like they weren't listening when clearly they were. "Um! Guy's a little privacy please." Finn asked so that he could be alone with Rachel.

"Whatever Hudson! It's not like Hummel and I haven't seen you and the midget jump each other's bones plenty of times before…but suit yourself!" quipped Santana as she and Kurt left the table and started perusing through the diner's music catalogue.

"Remind me why were friends with her again?" Asked Finn as he watched his brother and Santana leave.

"She has her moments…believe it or not. Now talk to me Mr Hudson." Rachel answered back as she sipped from her glass of water.

"We've been going great, you and I…haven't we?" an extremely nervous Finn asked.

"Finn! We've been going more then great, I can't express to you how much being with you means to me!" answered Rachel looking straight into Finn's eyes.

"Good! I heard someone say once that love hurts and I guess the both of us can attest to that being true. Our relationship has never been easy and had a lot of stop starts but we persevered because we both felt that undoubtedly strong tether. That fate, life, and the universe, or whatever you want to call it has bound us together with. So if love really does hurt, I guess then you can call me a masochist because I more then ready to take that risk if it means that I'm going to be with you.

Which is something that for a while there felt like a dream to me…you know? You…us, felt like something I imagined in my head, because just the sound of your name was perfect to me. Now that were together again, that wonderful dream that you were mine is an actual reality; and I can wake up everyday with a smile on my face because I'm living that dream, it's my reality. So to conclude I'd just like to say that I love you even more than when I began this speech. This is for you baby girl." Finn reached under his jacket and pulled out a wrapped present and handed it to Rachel.

"Oh My God Finn! That speech was so beautiful and you got me a present…but it's not my birthday. What's the occasion?" Rachel asked as she accepted the present.

"Just open it Rach and you will see." Finn watched as Rachel carefully unwrapped the present.

Rachel gasped as she saw what was inside the wrapping paper. The present was a very expensive looking bathrobe with a large intricate capital B sowed across the left breast of the robe with Rachel in cursive dissecting the B.

"It's beautiful Finn but I don't understand I already have a bathrobe." Rachel said as she sat there smiling and running her fingers over the sowed inscription.

"Try it on and put your hand in the pocket." Instructed Finn.

Rachel did as she was told and stood up beside the booth and pulled the robe on over her clothes. Much to Finn's and her delight Rachel did a little spin to showcase the full effect of the robe. Rachel then remembered Finn saying something about checking the pocket. So she reached into the pocket of the robe and pulled out a small silver key.

"Finn what's this?" asked Rachel while holding up the key with her nervously shaking hand. Rachel had a inkling about what Finn was going to ask her, but she wanted to be sure.

"Well I bought this…" Finn said as he pulled out another bathrobe that was exactly the same as Rachel's except Finn's had a capital H and then Finn in cursive. "But then I thought I would look silly being the only one lounging around the house dressed in a robe. So I bought you one too, for you to wear anytime you come to visit. As for the key, I had an extra one cut just in case you wanted to extend any of your overnight stays to like, say…. forever would be good."

"Oh My God! Are you asking me what I think your asking me?" Rachel squealed excitedly.

"If that question just so happens to be…will you pretty lady move in with me? Then yes I am asking you what your thinking." Laughed Finn as Rachel still dressed in the bathrobe launched herself at Finn and started peppering his face with kisses.

"I'm assuming all these wonderful kisses mean that's a yes! You will move in with me?"

Rachel just looked up and grabbed Finn's face from her position on his lap, "That's a hell yes Finny!"

"Good! I just wanted this to be perfect because I know when we were in high school the dream was always to come to New York and move in together. I know I was the one who stuffed that up and it got tainted a bit by Brody living with you instead of me. So I wanted it to be perfect our own little world where there's no NYADA, no label, no Funny Girl and especially no remnants of Brody being naked near or anywhere in the vicinity of the furniture or apartment in general. That's why I'm allowing you to treat my apartment like a clean slate and you, but I'm hoping it will be us can decorate however we like. Just please when your retelling this story to Kurt don't tell him the part about redecorating the apartment; otherwise he'll force me into buying a chandelier or something else I don't want." Finn said while looking lovingly into Rachel's eyes.

"Any apartment would be perfect Finn as long as it had you in it." Rachel lovingly answered back.

Finn and Rachel's attention was diverted to the stage when music began to play as Santana and Kurt started singing…

**SANTANA:**

_**I'm just a gigolo and everywhere I go**_

_**People know the part I'm playing**_

_**Paid for every dance, selling cheap romance**_

_**Ooh, and they're sayin'**_

_**There will come a day when youth will pass away**_

_**What will they say about me?**_

_**When the end comes, I know**_

_**They was just the gigolos**_

_**Life goes on without me**_

**SANTANA/KURT:**

_**I'm just a gigolo and everywhere I go**_

_**People know the part I'm playing**_

_**Paid for every dance, selling each romance**_

_**Ooh, what they're sayin'**_

_**There will come a day when youth will pass away**_

_**What will they say about me?**_

_**When the end comes, I know**_

_**They was just a gigolo**_

_**Life goes on without me, 'cause**_

_**I ain't got nobody**_

_**Nobody cares for me, nobody**_

_**Nobody cares for me**_

_**I'm so sad and lonely**_

_**Sad and lonely, sad and lonely**_

_**Won't some sweet mama come and take a chance with me?**_

_**'Cause I ain't so bad**_

**KURT:**

_**Better love me, babe**_

_**Sad and lonesome, all of the time**_

_**Even on the beat, on the, on the, on the beat**_

_**Bop, boze-de-boze-de-bop, se-de-bop**_

**SANTANA/KURT:**

_**I ain't got nobody**_

_**Nobody cares for me, nobody**_

_**Nobody, hey, say**_

_**Feelin' so sad and lonesome**_

**KURT:**

_**Ain't got nobody**_

_**Woohoo, sad and lonesome**_

_**Need love**_

_**Humala bebuhla zeebuhla boobuhla**_

_**Humala bebuhla zeebuhla bop**_

_**I ain't got nobody**_

_**Nobody, nobody cares for me, nobody, nobody**_

_**I'm so sad and lonely**_

_**Sad and lonely, sad and lonely**_

_**Won't some sweet mama come and take a chance with me?**_

_**'Cause I ain't so bad**_

**SANTANA:**

_**Been a lonely soul**_

_**Been lonesome all of the time**_

_**Even on the beat**_

_**Johnny, Johnny on the beat**_

_**Need a long tall darling, mama**_

_**She got nobody I loves**_

**KURT/SANTANA (&amp; THE WHOLE SPOTLIGHT DINER):**

_**Ain't got nobody (nobody), nobody (nobody)**_

_**Nobody (nobody), nobody (nobody)**_

_**No one (no one), no one (no one)**_

_**Loop-de-loop (loop-de-loop)**_

_**Darling, darling (darling, darling)**_

_**Getting serious (getting serious)**_

_**Got to see the walls (got to see the walls)**_

_**Over there (over there)**_

_**Nobody (nobody), not no one (not no one)**_

_**Nobody (nobody), nobody (nobody)**_

_**Nobody (nobody), nobody (nobody)**_

_**Nobody (nobody)**_

_**Nobody cares for me**_

The music faded out as everyone went back to their meals and the other performers went back to work; the stage was empty except for an out of breath and smirking Santana and Kurt. Rachel and Finn were left standing there stunned at the performance they had just witnessed, but for completely different reasons. Rachel was too stunned to comprehend that her friends were just trying to make her laugh. As for Finn he had just been desperately trying to stop himself from laughing the entire performance; and even now he couldn't help but have a slight smirk in his face.

"So what did you think?" asked Santana as she and Kurt hopped down off the stage and made their way over to Rachel and Finn.

Rachel just let out a loud humph and grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the diner, much to the amusement of Kurt and Santana. Just as the door to the diner slammed shut, Kurt turned to Finn and said, "To soon?"

"Maybe just a little bit" Finn said while holding up his index finger with his thumb indicating how far they went over. When the door to the diner flung open and Rachel came storming back into the diner. She stormed over to Kurt, Finn and Santana and reached across the table where they had been sitting and grabbed the silver key and bathrobe Finn had given her.

"Forgot some of your stuff?" a highly amused Santana asked.

"Shut it, Santana!" snapped Rachel as she quickly kissed Finn's cheek as she once again let out a loud humph in the direction of Kurt and Santana before once again storming out of the diner.

* * *

Sidney Greene sat in his office with the Funny Girl director Rupert Campion, joining them was the director of the Marigold Financial Group and New York City Mayor candidate Hillary Pontiff.

"I'm assuming you've seen the media then Mrs Pontiff?" asked Sidney.

"You better believe I've seen the media, Sidney! Now I don't have to tell you or your arty-farty friend over here what this scandal is doing to my chances of becoming New Yorks first ever female mayor!" Hillary answered back.

"Look the show's a success, our leading lady is a huge success, just give it some time and this so called scandal will blow over in no time." Added Rupert.

"BLOW OVER…Blow over! That's easy for you to say, but try telling that to my constituents. The latest polls have me down five and a half points thanks to Ms Berry and her sinful and debauched ways and boyfriend." Hillary snapped at Rupert.

Sidney leaned back into his leather office chair and looked straight at Mrs Pontiff, "Let's cut to the chase, shall we. It's obvious you have something in mind, so what do you suggest we should do?"

"That's what I like about you Sidney, you're a straight talker and you don't settle for any of this beating around the bush nonsense. Not like my husband Reginald who does nothing but beat around the bush. But to answer your question I think the answer is obvious and we all know what it is, even though none of us clearly want to do." Mrs Pontiff said clearly speaking with a forked tongue.

"Enlighten us with this obvious answer, Mrs Pontiff" urged Sidney.

"Very well! This Rachel Berry girl; I know she's shown herself to be quite the formidable and talented performer. But not being able to control her personal life has made her bed and now she has to lie in it. That is why the only way this production can move forward is if Rachel Berry is replaced immediately in the lead role of Funny Girl." Explained Hillary Pontiff.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" shouted Rupert. "Rachel has been outstanding in the role of Fanny Brice we can't replace her now it'll kill the show."

"I agree with my director Mr Campion, Mrs Pontiff. Replacing Rachel would not only derail the show it also would damage the great relationship we have between all the cast members. Everyone loves Rachel and the work she's doing as Fanny." Added Sidney.

"That's your prerogative and I accept that. I just wonder how your show and these wonderful cast relationships are going to fare when Funny Girl has to shut down."

"What are you talking about Funny Girl isn't shutting down?" a confused Rupert asked.

"Au contraire gentlemen! But I do believe I have invested more then the lions share in your little show. So unless either of you can get five million dollars to cover my investment I plan on pulling out of your show; then I guess this little production will be shutting down. The decisions yours gentlemen." Mrs Pontiff said with an evil smirk.

Rupert and Sidney looked at each other before Sidney said, "Mrs Pontiff can you please give us a moment."

"Sure thing gentleman, I'll be waiting outside." Hillary stood up and grabbed her things and went to the waiting room outside Sidney Greene's office.

As she stepped outside her phone started ringing so she answered it. "How's it going? Is it done yet?" the unknown caller asked impatiently.

"Almost darling, we've got them right where we want them so once I give them the finally push, Rachel Berry will be no more" Hillary replied

"God! I wish I could be there when they tell her. She's always strutting around the place so damn happy and cheerful, smiling and talking to everyone. I just wish I could be the one to tell her dream of Funny Girl is shattered, but oh well I guess I'll just have to be content with cleaning up Ms Berry's mess after she's fired."

"That's why you were always my favourite Tamara, because you remind me so much of me!" Hillary urged on Tamara.

"Thanks mum!" and just then the office door opened again and Sidney asked her to re-enter the office.

Mrs Pontiff ended her call and walked back into the office and sat down once again in on of the leather chairs.

"We've discussed your proposal and with great sadness and reluctance we accept your proposal." Sidney sadly told the mayoral candidate.

"Excellent! Well obviously not excellent because poor Ms Berry will be crushed but I think it's best if we streamline things and replace Rachel with her understudy that delightful and scandal free Tamara Clayton. That way the shows can just continue because being Ms Berry's understudy all this time, Tamara will know the show inside and out. Just so there's no major disruptions for the audience."

"I think that may well be the best course of action thank you for your time Mrs Pontiff." Sidney said while shaking her hand.

"Not a problem. It was lovely meeting you Mr Campion; I wish it were under better circumstances…but lovely none the less. Good day gentlemen." Hillary said her goodbyes to the producer and the director before exiting the office to get back to campaigning.

Sidney and Rupert shared a sad look before Sidney pushed a button on his phone and his receptionist picked up.

"Yes Mr Greene?"

"Susie can you please tell Rachel Berry to come see me and Mr Campion in my office straight away?"

"Sure thing Mr Greene" and with that Sidney reluctant hung up the phone and sat back in his chair trying somehow to prepare himself for what he was about to do. As he took one last look at Rupert it looked like he was trying to do the same thing as well. That was smash the dreams of their ultra talented and successful leading lady Rachel Berry by replacing her as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl with her understudy Tamara Clayton.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter oh no! It looks like this might be the end of Rachel and Funny Girl…. or is it. The songs used in this chapter were**** 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson, 'Just A Gigolo/I Ain't Got Nobody (Medley)' the David Campbell Version. L****ike always see you next time. Have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone in FanFiction land and welcome to Chapter 16. Just a heads up to everyone this chapter is slightly angsty as Rachel acts out a little bit. I'll leave the author's note there, as I don't want to give away too much of the plot in this chapter. Once again all the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

Rachel had just finished rehearsing her big solo in Funny Girl, My Man, when she decided she needed a drink of water. As she reached for her water bottle Rachel glanced up because she thought she felt someone watching her. But when she looked up everyone was busy practicing their routines and numbers for the show. Except Tamara Clayton, Rachel's understudy, she was just weirdly watching Rachel with a large smirk on her face from across the room. Great first of all I have the worst ever day of my life where everything that could go wrong, does go wrong; and now it appears Tamara has gone even crazier than normal and for whatever reason has decided to include me in her delusions.

Who cares? Let her be a crazy person, Rachel thought to herself. As she put her drink bottle back in her bag and jumped back on stage to continue rehearsing. Just as Rachel was about to launch into another rendition of My Man, she was abruptly stopped by one of the stagehands calling out to her.

"Rachel!" Rachel turned to the stagehand calling her name. "Sorry for interrupting you during rehearsals but Mr Greene and Mr Campion need to see you in their office straight away." Rachel thanked the stagehand as he rushed off to make sure everyone was where they were supposed to be.

A small tinge of nerves swirled through Rachel as to what possibly could be the reason, Sidney and Rupert need to see her for. She wasn't underperforming as the theatre was sold out night after night and the show as well as its leading lady aka Rachel was still receiving glowing reviews from critics. Come on Rachel you're a grown woman, Rachel silently chastised herself. Just get up there and see what they want. The sooner you get it over with the sooner you can get back to rehearsals and when your done with that, then you can go home to Finn. Home…home…home, what a beautiful and amazing word, Rachel giddily thought to herself with what probably looked like a maniacal smile on her face. It was just she had associated the word home with Finn for so long, but now she was actually going to have a home with Finn…just the two of them. Her biggest dreams that she ever dared to dream when she was younger were becoming a reality. Rachel just wished she could go back in time and tell her younger self to stop worrying because you can have it all, Broadway, New York and Finn. If she knew that back then it would've saved her a hell of a lot of sadness and grief.

Stop your daydreaming Rachel Berry and just go see what your boss and director want. As she was walking off towards the offices, Tamara stopped her. "Have fun at your little meeting, Rachel. I hope it's not about anything bad!" and then like the crazy person she was skipped off with an evil smirk and glint in her eye, leaving Rachel more confused then ever.

Shrugging off the weirdness of Tamara Clayton, Rachel ascended the stairs towards Sidney's office. Sidney's receptionist, Helen noticed Rachel arrive and buzzed through to Sidney and Rupert that Rachel was here; and after confirmation from Sidney, Rachel was allowed through to his office.

Rachel briefly knocked on the door before entering and sitting down in one of the plush leather seats inside the office. "You wanted to see me?" Rachel nervously said to the two men sitting in front of her.

"Yes! Thanks for coming in Rachel, I know your busy with rehearsals so we'll try and make this quick." A sombre Sidney told her.

"Okay?"

"Well I know you're very well aware of the drama that's been swirling about recently with the arrest of Mr Weston." To which Rachel silently nodded in confirmation. "Also I know you are aware that the drama has unfortunately attached itself to our production by your association with Mr Weston no matter how knowing or unknowing of his activities you were." Once again Rachel silently nodded her understanding towards Sidney and Rupert.

"Is there anything you would like to say at this moment, Rachel?" asked Rupert.

"I guess I would just like to take this opportunity to apologise for any direct or indirect bad publicity my short and rocky relationship with Brody has caused for the show. I think I have shown through my actions and performances the amount of respect of have for the both of you and for this particular show. It has been a dream of mine to perform on Broadway and with this show I have fulfilled that dream along with my other dream to perform in such a prestigious and iconic musical such as Funny Girl. So my hope is that we can come to a mutual agreement to put this whole sorry saga behind us and continue to make and perform a great show for our audiences week in and week out."

"That's exactly why we've called you here today Rachel, because we have come to a mutual agreement of our own." Explained Sidney. "An unfortunate side effect of this drama has been the withdrawal of some of our most important and influential sponsors and donors. Recently it has come to our attention that our biggest donor, The Marigold Financial Group is deciding to pull their investment out of our production."

"That can't do that, it'll ruin us!" exclaimed an alarmed Rachel.

"Exactly! After having discussions with Marigold Financial Group we have convinced them to not withdraw their investment from Funny Girl, but only under strict conditions." Sidney explained further.

"Great! What are the conditions? We have to do anything to keep this show afloat!" Rachel enthusiastically answered back.

"I'm glad it seems to be that we're all on the same page with this, Rachel. Because there one and only condition unfortunately was that we replace you as Fanny Brice." Sidney reluctantly told Rachel.

"Wait…what?" a confused Rachel asked because it sounded like they said they were replacing her.

"The only way we could get Marigold Financial Group to not withdraw their funding was if we replaced you as the leading lady of the show." Reiterated Sidney.

"So I'm being fired?" an emotional Rachel asked.

"I wouldn't call it being fired because you've really done nothing wrong. But to save the production we needed to sacrifice one person for the sake of everyone and unfortunately you were the one they wanted." Explained Rupert.

"Who…who is replacing me?" Rachel somehow managed to get out through her tears.

"That would be Tamara Clayton your understudy" Rupert told her.

"But she didn't even know who Barbra Streisand was until we showed her all those YouTube videos!" an incredulous Rachel exclaimed.

"She's the only one who knows the show well enough to slot straight in so the show can continue with as little disruption as possible." Added Rupert.

"So that's it then? Do I at least get one more show?" a highly emotional Rachel asked.

"Sorry Rachel! But it has to be effective immediately." Sidney told her.

Rachel sadly stood from her chair and reluctantly made her way to the office door. As soon as she put her hand on the handle of the door, Rupert spoke, "For what it's worth Rachel it has been an honour being your director and watching your acting and singing evolving and maturing from show to show."

Rachel just silently nodded her head in recognition before stepping through the door and closing it behind her. She headed straight to her dressing room so she could be alone to cry, to vent, to just be alone one last time with the location and job that meant so much to her.

She sat in the chair of her dressing room for what felt like hours soaking in everything about the room. So on those cold and lonely nights she could remember exactly what it was like to be on Broadway. This show, this experience seemed to be the brightest thing in her life, the spark that fuelled her passion. But I guess that's what they say that a star always burns it's brightest before it dies.

As she took one last look at herself in the mirror, Rachel did the only thing she could do at the time as she packed up her belongings…she sang….

_**Dropped the call, drop my phone**_

_**All alone I'm with you**_

_**Had enough, sobered up**_

_**Nothing left to cling to**_

_**Funny how the stars always seem to shine**_

_**Shine the brightest right before they fall**_

_**Funny how your touch used to burn me up**_

_**Now I'm not feeling anything at all**_

Rachel took one last look around what was once her dressing room, making sure she had everything. She grabbed her box of belongings and headed for the door, but not before pulling the star deed Finn gave her senior year from the corner of her dressing room mirror. Once it was secure along with her other possessions in her box she turned with her eyes full of tears and shut off the light and closed the door.

_**I never noticed how hot it is under these lights**_

_**This neon love is burning too bright**_

_**Baby, sometimes it's hard enough just getting by**_

_**This neon love is making us blind**_

_**Funny how the lows overshine the highs**_

_**If we fade at least we know we tried**_

_**Should have known from the start of it, baby don't cry**_

_**This neon love is destined to die**_

_**Salty lips, drunken kiss**_

_**Used to think I need this**_

_**Had the moon, but wanted you**_

_**It'll all be done soon**_

Rachel stood alone to the side of the stage watching Tamara and Paolo rehearse one of the scenes of Funny Girl. She doesn't know why she's torturing herself by watching them rehearse with Rupert yelling directions at them from the audience seating. Rachel stands there and feels like she's invisible as the numerous stagehands run around her like she's not even there. After deciding she's had enough she takes one last look at the two leads rehearsing before walking out the door.

_**Funny how the stars always seem to shine**_

_**Shine the brightest right before they fall**_

_**Funny how your touch used to burn me up**_

_**Now I'm not feeling anything at all**_

_**I never noticed how hot it is under these lights**_

_**This neon love is burning too bright**_

_**Baby, sometimes it's hard enough just getting by**_

_**This neon love is making us blind**_

_**Funny how the lows overshine the highs**_

_**If we fade at least we know we tried**_

_**Should have known from the start of it, baby don't cry**_

_**This neon love is destined to die**_

As Rachel steps foot outside she see's a couple of workmen, one of which is up a ladder taking down her name from off the neon theatre sign. It only seemed like yesterday she stood in that exact same spot and watched them in giddy fascination as they put her name for the first time up in lights. Now those lights have been turned off and she watches as the workmen dump the letters of her name in the bin before walking off.

_**What's the use tell the truth**_

_**I'll be fine without you**_

_**I never noticed how hot it is under these lights**_

_**This neon love is burning too bright**_

_**Baby, sometimes it's hard enough just getting by**_

_**This neon love is making us blind**_

_**Funny how the lows overshine the highs**_

_**If we fade at least we know we tried**_

_**Should have known from the start of it, baby don't cry**_

_**This neon love is destined to die**_

Rachel stands on the damp New York sidewalk box in hand and hails a taxi. As the theatre disappears into the distance an emotional Rachel wipes some of the tears from her eyes as she finishes singing. Watching with a broken heart as her once great dream disappears into the hustle and bustle of New York City.

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

Finn walked into the kitchen at the sound of the kettle boiling, that he somehow heard over the noise of the construction going on outside. He flicked it off and pulled out two mugs and started making a coffee and one tea. Finn let the teabag in his brother's cup sit a bit as he knew that's how Kurt liked his tea, as his brother joined him in the kitchen.

"This is nice, two brothers just hanging out." Kurt said as he reached for his tea that Finn had just made.

"Yeah, I've missed these little chats with used to have where you would bring me a cup of warm milk and we would just chat." Finn replied back as he to picked up his coffee and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry Finn, if you felt neglected and alone the last couple of years. That was never my intention; I never ignored you on purpose. It's just I got swept up in the whole New York, Rachel, Vogue drama that I lost sight of my centre. Being obsessed with making something of myself in the "big city" really alienated me from everyone outside of a small little bubble." Apologised Kurt.

"Don't worry about it little bro! It's not like I'm the poster child for openness and sharing. But I guess what I learned through my time not knowing what to do with my life back in Lima, is that I'm me, I'm Finn Hudson. It sounds totally stupid but it's the most important lesson I ever learnt. That I could be the President of the United States, a music teacher, or even a garbage man and through all that I'm Finn Hudson the man, not the occupation. I got so wound up trying to be a man that was right or the perfect man for Rachel that I veered away from what made me…me; and not only did that hurt me but I also almost destroyed my relationship with Rachel in the process. I see so many people everyday thinking their life has no meaning unless they're someone important, and I used to be one of those people. Until one day I sat down a read a book of quotes my mum left on the coffee table one day and a couple really stuck with me. It said…

_**I always wondered why somebody didn't do something about that. Then I realised I am somebody**_

...That really resonated with me, because that quote basically summed up my entire high school experience. I watched as my friends, you, the people that I cared about are bullied and I wondered why doesn't someone do something; until I realised the real question was…why didn't I do something?"

"But you did do something Finn you followed your dream despite the ridicule from your compatriots on the football team. You led by your actions, you showed that the ridiculous and antiquated clique or class system they adhered to was obsolete. You were a leader Finn, and I have a quote for you…

_**If your actions inspire others to dream more, learn more, do more and become more, you are a leader. ~ Simon Sinek**_

…That's exactly what you were Finn an inspiration to all of us in Glee Club; it was through your actions that a lot of us dared to dream that would could be something greater than what we were." Kurt sincerely replied back.

"Thanks bro!" Finn replied while teasing his brother by messing up his hair.

"Thanks a lot Finn now I'm going to have to do my hair all over again!" snapped Kurt as he checked his appearance in a compact mirror he carries around. "By the way how's our little diva doing?" asked Kurt.

Just as Kurt finished asking about Rachel an extremely loud jackhammer from the construction site next door started up. The boys in the kitchen could hear an extremely annoyed Rachel jump out of bed and throw the bedroom window open and shout. "OI PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

"WHATEVER PRINCESS!" one of the construction workers could be heard yelling back.

"SCREW YOU LUMBERJACK!" Rachel shouted before storming into the kitchen alongside Finn and Kurt and noisily making herself a cup of coffee. While Finn turned to a shocked Kurt and mouthed, "See for yourself."

"You know I can see you Finn." Replied Rachel as she continued to make her coffee.

"Rachel you do know that a lumberjack isn't a construction worker?" Kurt asked the still fuming brunette.

Rachel stopped making her coffee and spun around to face Kurt and snapped, "Of course I know what a lumberjack is Kurt! I'd just woken up and it was the first thing that popped into my head…SO SHUT UP!"

"Whoa, easy babe! We're just trying to help you!" Finn said while wrapping his arms around Rachel and kissing her forehead.

Rachel wriggled in Finn's grasp until she could turn enough to push him away, "Yeah, well I'm fine and I don't need either of your help!" snapped Rachel pointing at Finn and Kurt.

Finn gave her a conjoined hurt and worried face as he tried to approach his girlfriend. "Rach, what's wrong, baby?"

Rachel let out a humourless chuckle while putting her hand up to stop Finn from approaching. "What's wrong? Geez! I don't know Finn, how about my dream was shattered in front of my fucking face…how about that!" Rachel screamed while pacing back and forth in the living room. "I'm sick of people looking at me with those pitiful looks on their faces. What the fuck would they know about losing the one thing that was your whole world? I had one talent Finn and that was performing. What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"It's going to be okay, babe we'll work it out together." Finn replied while trying to once again wrap Rachel in a hug.

"Oh please Finn! What the hell would you know about loss?" screamed Rachel while once again shrugging Finn off.

After hearing what Rachel just said Finn stepped right back and started pacing himself. What would he know about loss? How about almost losing his fucking life to a brain tumour not once but twice! That statement from anyone but especially Rachel felt like a kick in the guts. Finn realised he had to compose himself before he said something he regretted.

"How dare you Rachel? How dare you say that to me! You know exactly what I know about loss, and if you don't let me fill you in. When I was going through the drama with my tumour the first time, it got so bad that I couldn't even hold my drumsticks properly. Then to make it even worse, when on the rare occasion I could somehow hold my drumsticks I couldn't remember how to play. Do you get how fucking frustrated that is? To look at the one thing you know your good at. The one thing you know you can better than most people in the world, and you can see in your brain exactly what to do, but the information just won't translate to your body.

It was like I was trapped inside my own body watching the tumour slowly sucking away everything good in my life. Now that I can look back in hindsight I'm embarrassed I ever had a thought like this. There were days, which I would almost pray that today was the day the tumour finally won and I would die. Because I couldn't stand to see myself waste away, watching myself slowly lose every attribute that made me, Finn. So don't you dare try and tell me I know nothing about loss!" Finn sternly replied back.

Rachel had tears dripping down her cheeks as she approached Finn this time, "Finn…baby!" Rachel whimpered reaching out towards her boyfriend.

Finn just turned and placed his dirty cup in the sink and grabbed his bag before heading towards the door. "Look! It's late and I have to head to work, are you still wanting a lift Kurt?"

Kurt snapped back to reality upon hearing his name after trying to be as invisible as possible during Rachel and Finn's fight. "Umm…yeah! That would be great thanks Finn." Kurt did the same as Finn and placed his cup in the sink before grabbing his stuff and walking over and giving Rachel a hug. "Bye Diva."

"Bye Kurt." Rachel walked over and grabbed Finn before he could walk out the door. "Finn, I'm sorry, I shouldn't…."

"Don't be sorry Rachel just figure out whatever it is you need to figure out. Because this…" Finn motioned with his hands to Rachel and everything around her before continuing. "The snapping and yelling at people just isn't you. You have to realise Rachel that Broadway is your occupation it isn't who you are; you don't need it to define you. Anyway know that I love you and I will support you, but now I really need to go to work." Finn said as he hugged a crying Rachel and placed a loving kiss on her forehead before heading out the door with Kurt, leaving Rachel alone in the apartment with her thoughts.

* * *

The hustle and bustle and noise of a large group of people working together used to be a noise Rachel absolutely adored. But that was when the noise was of directors, producers, actors and stagehands on Broadway. Not the yelling and commotion of waitresses, cooks and dishwashers at the Spotlight Diner. She didn't begrudge the job, far from it; actually she was and still is thankful that she could find employment so close to the loft. It's just now that she had a brief taste of the bright lights of Broadway, coming back to be a waitress felt absolutely deflating. Rachel absolutely loathed Brody for putting her in this position; she would spend nights dreaming up vivid ways in which her former boyfriend could get into accidents. Even though Rachel was a self professed anti violence campaigner, dreaming of Brody being eaten by a lion amongst other things helped curb her other anger…towards herself.

Even though she hated Brody for lying to her and possibly putting her as well as Finn's health at risk; none of it would've happened if she hadn't been trying to use Brody to make Finn jealous in the first place. Rachel felt a bit like Icarus, she was warned of becoming complacent and the troubles with her own hubris. Yet she ignored those warnings and flew too close to the sun or in her case the bright lights of Broadway. If she was being honest that's where her troubles really started. It wasn't the token 'hot' boyfriend or the absolute bitch of an understudy. No, it was because she became a victim of her own hubris and her wings melted because she flew to close to the sun.

"Earth to Berry! Anyone Home!" Santana mildly shouted as she waved her hand in front of Rachel's face causing Rachel to snap out of her daydream. "What are you doing here, man hands? It's obvious you'd rather be anywhere but here."

A startled Rachel looked around and noticed she was still leaning on the counter at the Diner in the same position she was in twenty minutes ago; and she was also still surrounded by all the salt and pepper shakers she was supposed to be filling up. As Rachel started mundanely refilling the salt and pepper shakers she looked up and saw Santana standing they're staring at her waiting for her to answer her previous question.

"I'm here Santana, because I had my dream destroyed before my very eyes and I was sacked from Funny. So forgive me for trying to earn a freaking dime so I can support myself!" Rachel sassily answered while letting out a loud humph.

Santana just continued to stare back at Rachel with her arms crossed over her chest. "First of all Berry. Congrats on the finally unlocking your inner bitch, but also screw you! I asked a freaking question as your friend, believe it or not, so don't sass the sass queen, because if you play with fire you're going to get burnt, missy!"

"Sorry! I would say I'm just having a bad day, but I guess this is my life now. One big string of bad days." Replied Rachel while she absentmindedly continued with her work.

"Rachel you know I'm not big on feelings and shit like that, but I have to ask, how are…" Gunther yelling out to the two girls from the back interrupted Santana.

"Glad to see we have you back from the land of make believe, Rachel! If it isn't too much to ask our ex-resident Broadway diva, get your skinny behind over to table nine because their ready to order!"

"Go! I'll finish up here." Santana said as she ushered Rachel from behind the counter as she took over from where Rachel finished in refilling the containers of salt and pepper.

Rachel smoothed out the bottom of her uniform as well as her apron and started making her way over to table nine. As she manoeuvred through the tables she felt like everyone's eyes were on her. Watching her, judging her, she may as well had the word failure written in big bold letters with permanent ink across her forehead. As she finally got to table nine she noticed it contained a beautiful little nuclear family, consisting of a mother and father and a little boy and girl. The sandy-hared mother was busy wiping the face of the little boy who looked just like his father. While said father was heavily engrossed in the menu and subconsciously trying to figure out how much this trip and lunch was going to cost him. Last but not least was the daughter who looked to be about thirteen years old and was staring at Rachel with adoration and stars in her eyes.

"Hello! My name's Rachel and welcome to the Spotlight Diner. Are you guy's ready to order?" Rachel tried to ask with her usual enthusiasm but it came out sounding rather lacklustre.

The father looked up from the menu and said, "Hi…yes. Can we please get a couple of Weenie Todd's minus the murdered barbershop victims!" the father tried to joke which earned annoyed groans from his wife and children and a terse but polite smile from Rachel. "Um…Yes! Anyway the Weenie Todd's and some Fries and Dolls and then some Cat on a Hot Tin Roof Sundae in the Park with George's and some Jello Dolly on the side please!"

Rachel wrote down the order and added, "Very good sir! Would you like any Spring Awakening Rolls or any of our famous Les Miserables French Bread?"

"Okay sure! A couple of Spring Awakening Rolls as well! Thanks." Replied the father.

Just as Rachel turned to head off and deliver the order to the kitchen the daughter spoke up and said. "Excuse me! Are you Rachel Berry from Funny Girl by any chance?"

Rachel let out a silent groan. Great she just had to serve the table that was filled with Broadway fans. Which wasn't that big of a coincidence considering the diner was a Broadway themed diner. Also why would you bother eating at a Broadway themed Diner, especially if you weren't a Broadway fan? Unless you really loved something on the menu, which couldn't be it considering everything was just normal food with Broadway names. But even Rachel had to admit she was partial to sneaking a couple of those delicious Spring Awakening Rolls during her lunch break.

"Umm! Yes…yes I am." Rachel mumbled feeling embarrassed.

"Oh My God! I'm such a huge fan! I've seen Funny Girl four times already and can I just say you are my role model and I want to grow up and be just like you!" squealed the Broadway fanatic daughter.

"She's telling the truth she plays the Funny Girl soundtrack so much and so loud that we get noise complaints from our neighbours. Not to mention the other day she convinced me she could handle adopting a cat and she decided to call it Fanny!" the mother added with a smile, glad that her daughter got to meet one of her idols.

"When I grow up I want to be a Broadway performer just like you!" the young girl enthusiastically told Rachel.

"Well then I hope you got a backup plan! Because less than ten per cent of actors go on to be successful on Broadway; and trust me when I say you don't want to be like me. Otherwise you'll find the love of your life in high school but wont be able to date him because he's dating the head cheerleader who just so happens to be one hell of a crazy bitch! Who is also cheating on her boyfriend with his best friend who gets her pregnant. Then try's to tell her boyfriend the baby's his even though they never had sex. Weirdly enough this once crazy bitch will become one of your best friends.

All through high school you'll play a frustrating game of love tag with the love of your life, where you'll get together, break up, get together, then breakup again. Till finally he asks you to marry him and then waits till the day of your wedding before deciding to put you on a goddamn train for New York. While he joins the army to try and bring honour to the family name after his father was dishonourably discharged for being a drug addict. You get to New York angry at the world and the supposed love of your life and decide to be like everyone else and date some dude that has abs. That turns out to be one of the biggest mistakes of your life as it turns out he's screwing every girl in town and there mother and is in fact a freaking gigolo, who could've given you a freaking STD!

Then it turns out your small town boyfriend isn't so small town and is a genius singer/songwriter and is the co-founder of a multimillion dollar record label. You reconnect and think everything's going fine until you find out your boyfriend has a brain tumour and could die, then your gigolo ex-boyfriend gets his arse arrested and your bitch of an understudy makes it seem like you were his madam. The drama goes on until you find yourself fired from Broadway and your dream and now working in a cliché riddled Broadway themed diner, just to make ends meet. So trust me when I say you don't want to be like me." Rachel finished her rant oblivious to the family's shocked faces.

"Okay…then? I also wouldn't mind being a doctor or surgeon." Continued the little girl.

Rachel let out a loud humourless laugh, "That's even worse! Statistically speaking only six per cent of women are surgeons…."

"That's it I think we're going to find somewhere else to have lunch!" the dad said gathering his family and walking out of the diner. "Thanks for nothing!" he called over his shoulder.

As the shocked family left the diner the little boy could be heard asking his mother. "Mummy why was that strange lady so angry an mean? And what's an STD?" To which the mother just simply replied, "I don't know honey…I seriously don't know! If you want to know what an STD is ask your father!"

Rachel just shrugged nonchalantly and tucked her notebook into the apron on the front of her uniform and strolled back over to where Santana was still refilling the salt and pepper.

"Holy Shit, Rachel! What the hell was that?" asked a completely shocked Santana

"What? I just gave a naïve little girl an inside look into the workings of the real world." Replied Rachel

"No! What you did was unload twenty years worth of baggage onto an innocent little girl whose only crime was to consider you a role model." Seethed Santana.

"Look Santana I really don't need this right now!" Rachel tried to brush Santana off.

"This is when you need me more than ever as well as Finn and all your other friends. Because frankly Rachel being a bitch doesn't look good on you!"

"I'm just trying to figure stuff out after having my dream crushed! Why can't anybody understand that?" snapped Rachel in return.

"We do understand Rachel! What I think you don't understand is that we all know how much Broadway meant to you. But what we don't understand is why you have lost your will to fight, your drive to make a comeback. They don't want you in Funny Girl…well stuff them! Go audition for a different show and show those idiots how wrong they were for firing you." Explained Santana

"I can't explain it Santana, it just feels like everything I hold dear, everything I always dreamed as a little girl has all been crushed or taken from me and I'm left with nothing." Added Rachel.

"Well if you can't explain it maybe you can sing it." Santana said handing Rachel a microphone and pushing her towards the stage.

Rachel stood motionless behind the microphone stand as the music started playing. She seriously didn't know if she could do this, as she hadn't sung since being let go from Funny Girl. But she had a desperate need to express herself, so she chose a song she once did with her long lost mother back in high school….

_**There was a time when men were kind**_

_**When their voices were soft**_

_**And their words inviting**_

_**There was a time when love was blind**_

_**And the world was a song**_

_**And the song was exciting**_

_**There was a time**_

_**Then it all went wrong**_

_**I dreamed a dream in time gone by**_

_**When hope was high**_

_**And life worth living**_

_**I dreamed that love would never die**_

_**I dreamed that God would be forgiving**_

_**Then I was young and unafraid**_

_**And dreams were made and used and wasted**_

_**There was no ransom to be paid**_

_**No song unsung**_

_**No wine untasted**_

_**But the tigers come at night**_

_**With their voices soft as thunder**_

_**As they tear your hope apart**_

_**As they turn your dream to shame**_

_**He slept a summer by my side**_

_**He filled my days with endless wonder**_

_**He took my childhood in his stride**_

_**But he was gone when autumn came**_

_**And still I dream he'll come to me**_

_**That we will live the years together**_

_**But there are dreams that cannot be**_

_**And there are storms we cannot weather**_

_**I had a dream my life would be**_

_**So different from this hell I'm living**_

_**So different now from what it seemed**_

_**Now life has killed**_

_**The dream I dreamed**_

The music faded out and the whole diner erupted into applause. Usually the sound of applause would fill her heart with joy. Just like she told Finn once in high school, that she was like tinker bell and she needed applause to live. But this time she just politely bowed and walked off stage back to Santana.

"That's how I feel Santana. Everything in my life has been corrupted thanks to that asshole Brody and I feel all alone." Rachel said starting to tear up a bit.

"Your not alone Rachel you have all your friends and more importantly you have Finn. That boy has stuck by you through everything and he doesn't deserve you shutting him out. Do you know why I and a lot of other people hated you in high school?" asked Santana.

"No." Rachel said but motioned for Santana to continue.

"We used to tease you because you weren't afraid to be yourself, you weren't afraid to be bold, to walk outside the norm. If you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you I'll deny it, but I was extremely jealous of you in high school."

"What…why? You were so popular." A stunned Rachel told her friend.

"Rachel I'm going to tell you a secret that popular people don't want anyone to know. Most popular people use popularity as a shield to disguise how lonely they really are. You think a piece of shit feels popular because it's surrounded by flies?" explained Santana, before continuing. "I was jealous because you weren't afraid to go after the person you loved and stand up against the crowd for your dreams and beliefs. It took me a long time to realise that I would rather have my dignity than popularity and you taught me that."

"It's just I know how hard I worked to achieve my dreams and yet they were taken away. Yet other people do nothing yet gain everything." Rachel said.

"Are you talking about Tamara?" asked Santana.

"Yes and No. I would never tell Finn this but when I found out about him starting a label as well as being in an extremely successful band I was kind of jealous. Not bad jealous as in I didn't want him to be successful but more, why was I struggling when I've been working so hard, and here are these guys who got lucky. Sometimes I wonder if getting back together with Finn was a mistake because it distracted me from being successful on Broadway." Rachel told Santana but little did she know that Finn had entered the diner looking for Rachel and heard everything she said.

"That's bullshit…" Santana started but was interrupted by the voice of Finn coming from behind them.

"So why did you decide to go out with me again, because you felt sorry for me! Or because you liked that you were actually popular enough to have two guys chasing after you?" sneered a hurt Finn.

At the sound of Finn's voice both girls whipped around and saw Finn standing behind them with a hurt and shocked look on his face.

Rachel who was now full on crying said, "No, please Finn you have to believe me I love you!"

"Really! Because just a few seconds ago I was the anchor bringing you down and the cause of all your problems! So what is it Rachel! Am I the love of your life or just some guy you shacked up with!" shouted Finn causing a few patrons of the diner to turn around and stare.

Rachel reached out to hug Finn who gently pushed her away, "Finn you're the love of my life I was hurt and angry when I thought you were holding me back. Please you have to believe me!"

"I don't have to believe anything! Look it's obvious your upset and confused that's why it's probably great that I'm leaving…" Finn started before being interrupted by a hysterical Rachel.

"NO! FINN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, I LOVE YOU!" screamed an extremely emotional Rachel.

"Who said anything about leaving you?" enquired Finn.

"But you just said your leaving." Replied Rachel.

"I am leaving. That's why I came to the diner to tell you that me and the guys have to leave for a few weeks on a small tour for our album."

"So you're not leaving me?" asked Rachel slightly settling down.

"I'm not going to lie to you Rachel, I'm extremely upset at the moment and I don't know what to believe. But what I do know is that I love you and loving someone is hard work. There's something my grandfather used to say when asked how he and my grandma stayed so in love for over sixty-five years. He would just sit back in his old chair and cast a wry smile to his wife and say; we were born in a time, where if something was broke you fixed it…not throw it away. I want to love you enough that in sixty-five years time we can say to our grandkids that we loved each other enough to fix it. Because what I've learnt from every mistake I've made in life and with you is that, real love has little to do with falling. It's a climb up the rocky face of a mountain, hard work, and most people are too selfish or scared to bother.

I don't know about you Rachel but I don't want to be that scared and selfish little boy anymore. I can't go back to the way it was, that life I lived was pure hell not knowing who I was or what I wanted to do, wondering if you were thinking about me. I can't go back to that and I won't. So while I'm gone use that time to find yourself your true self without Broadway and performing; and when I get back I'm hoping your ready for some hard work because I know I'm more then ready to do some hard work to keep our relationship alive." Answered Finn.

Finn gave Rachel a big hug and tenderly kissed her forehead before turning around and walking out of the diner. Leaving a sobbing Rachel staring at the spot where Finn once stood being comforted by Santana.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

Rachel was sitting on the large couch in the lounge room of Finn and her apartment. Dressed in a pair of yoga pants and one of Finn's old McKinley Titan's football shirts eating vegan ice cream and watching, The Bachelor. The apartment was way to quiet for Rachel's liking even with the TV on and the natural sounds of New York drifting in from outside. It had been one week now since Finn and the guy's had left on a small tour to promote their upcoming album. Also it had been one week since the incident, one of the darkest days in Finchel history. Where Rachel had basically accused Finn of distracting her from her Broadway dreams. Which was a joke because out of anyone Finn was the one who always encouraged her dream, told her to strive bigger, higher and better. He was the one who had the unwavering confidence that she Rachel Berry would be a superstar.

So he she was alone watching trashy reality TV and eating vegan ice cream straight from the carton. All because she said something incredibly stupid while she was hurting over being replaced in Funny Girl. Now Finn had left for the tour angry, Kurt was angry with her as well. While Noah when Rachel finally got him to talk to her, made him promise to look after Finn while on tour and make sure he's okay. To which Noah begrudgingly agreed but not before telling Rachel that they could use her services as an interrogator or torturer for terrorists at Guantanamo Bay; because she just kept on badgering him until he finally gave up.

Rachel's attention was brought back to the TV by the rose ceremony starting on The Bachelor. First Ryan (aka The Bachelor) gave a rose to Cindy a twenty four year old dental receptionist from Boston. "Why Ryan, why? She's just going to be one of those chicks that only wants her five minutes of fame!" yelled Rachel before popping another spoonful of vegan ice cream in her mouth.

Next Ryan gave a rose to Lauren a twenty six year old hooters waitress from Tampa, Florida. "What? I think your thinking with a different head with that one Ryan! You can't seriously think this bimbo is anything other than a gold-digger after your family inheritance!" Rachel screamed at the TV, tucking her blanket more tightly around her before once again digging into her ice cream.

Just then the sound of someone knocking on the door caused Rachel to miss whom the next person the rose was given to. Rachel got up from the couch putting down her vegan ice cream wondering who could be knocking on the door. It couldn't be Finn, Noah or any of the guy's because they're on tour and even if they weren't, Rachel was there favourite person right now. Also it's not like any of the girls like Santana, Mercedes or Quinn would be knocking on her door either, so who could it be?

Deciding to just open the door and find out, Rachel straightened out her clothes and made sure she didn't have anything on her face by checking her reflection in a nearby mirror. Before she opened the door Rachel checked the time on the wall clock near the door and it read, twenty past eight. Rachel answered the door, still wondering why someone would be knocking on her door at this time of night. To say she was shocked at who was at the door would be a huge understatement. For there standing on the other side of the door was none other then her estranged, long lost mother Shelby.

"Shelby? What are you doing here?"

**Well our little resident Diva was fired from Funny Girl and pushed everyone away, and blamed Finn for being a distraction. What is the world coming to? Anyway I'm glad that people like this story and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Fear not faithful readers and reviewers because the time is quickly coming when Tamara and her mother get what's coming to them! So stay tuned. The songs used in this chapter were**** 'Neon Love' by Karmin, 'I Dreamed a Dream' the Les Miserables Version. L****ike always see you next time. Have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi to all my amazing readers, reviewers and everyone else. Here for your reading pleasure is chapter 17. FYI this chapter is full of dialogue of Rachel seeking advice both warranted &amp; unwarranted. I know I said at the end of the last chapter that Tamara &amp; her mum would get what's coming in this chapter. They don't, but trust me it's coming incredibly soon. All the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

Rachel walked to the front door wondering who could be knocking on her door at this time of night. After checking her reflection in a nearby mirror to make sure she didn't have anything on her face, she proceeded to open the door. This day had gone from a bad day to the worst ever, and now thanks to the person standing on the other side of the door it had now graduated to shocking as well. For there on the other side of the door stood, Rachel's estranged long lost mother Shelby.

"Shelby? What are you doing here?" asked a completely shocked Rachel as she stood in front of the very last person she expected to see.

"There's my beautiful daughter!" Shelby greeted Rachel with extreme enthusiasm that translated into giving a shocked Rachel an extremely big hug that went unreciprocated.

Rachel managed to pry herself free of Shelby's hug before taking a few paces back away from the woman who had played so many games with her heart. "First of all I'm not your daughter…I may be in a biological sense, but that doesn't make us family! Second, you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here, Shelby?"

"Typical Rachel, always wanting to get down to business." Shelby said looking at Rachel with a weird look of adoration. "Do I get invited in, or do your neighbours get a free floor show!" Shelby continued now reverting back to her usual hard as steel persona.

Rachel begrudgingly stepped aside and let Shelby into the spacious apartment. "Fine! Come in, but you can't stay long because I have work in the morning."

Shelby walked into the apartment and gave her coat to Rachel to hang up. As Rachel was closing the door, Shelby looked around the expansive New York apartment, silently taking in all of its splendour.

"Since I was raised BY MY FATHERS to be a good host no matter who the company is, means I should offer you a drink." Rachel said putting extra emphasis on the bit of the sentence referring to being raised by her fathers, to get an unsolicited dig in at Shelby. "So Shelby coffee or tea? I would offer you water but I wouldn't want you to melt!" Rachel sarcastically added.

"Wow! Rachel two extremely unsubtly insults in the space of five minutes, I think you've been hanging around your friend Santana too long. As for the drink, coffee's fine with milk and two sugars." Shelby nonchalantly answered back unperturbed by Rachel's antics.

As Rachel disappeared into the kitchen to make the coffee, Shelby took another opportunity to look around the apartment. "Rachel this apartment is amazing! I remember when I first started on Broadway and all I could afford was a dingy two bedroom flat in Yonkers."

"Well the apartment is actually Finn's. I was still living in the loft before he asked me to move in with him." Rachel admitted as she came back into the living room with the coffee.

Shelby accepted one of the cups of coffee from her daughter before taking a small sip and casting one more glance around the apartment. "Who would of thought that the down to earth, simple country boy I met all those years ago at McKinley would turn out to be so successful? I mean an amazing songwriter across multiple genres and a businessman to boot. The Creative head of a major inaugural label!"

"I did!" Rachel answered Shelby's rhetorical question with such conviction it actually stunned Shelby for a moment. "From the moment I met Finn, I could tell he was more then just your stereotypical hot jock from a small town. He was meant for more, he was destined to become something greater. I know Finn always thought I was always encouraging and complimenting him in high school because I was his girlfriend or I had a schoolgirl crush. But the reality was that for anyone with two eyes it was plain to see that Finn was destined for bigger things than being a manager at Burt's garage surviving on retelling past sporting glories!" Rachel continued speaking with the utmost reverence and truth.

"You know the same could be said about you, Rachel." Shelby slyly took a peek at Rachel from over the lip of her coffee cup as she took another sip.

"That's what Finn always told me." Rachel said rather wistfully

"I don't admit I'm wrong often, but I have to concede I was wrong when I tried to set you and Jesse up together." Admitted Shelby reluctantly.

"Jesse and I would never have worked out!" answered Rachel without a doubt in her voice. "On paper we looked amazing, both performers, driven even slightly narcissistic. But given that narcissism and how competitive we both were, we would've ended up killing each other. Besides the fact I never loved Jesse, I was drawn to him because I found him very intriguing. Because for so long I thought I was the only person in Lima or even in Ohio that had such a passion and drive for Broadway and show business. Then finding there were in fact other people out there like me was a huge shock and I couldn't help myself but try and find out more about these people. At one time I admit I may have confused that intrigue with love but after having experienced real love…true love, I can now see the other things just didn't compare." Rachel said in all honesty.

"So what do your fathers think about you living with Finn?" asked Shelby.

Rachel sat up straight and put her coffee cup down on the coffee table and turned so she was looking directly at Shelby. "As much as I'm enjoying this walk down memory lane with my estranged mother, who literally traded me in for a younger model. Can we please just cut to the chase here and you can tell me why you're here and how the hell you knew where I lived and also where is Beth? If you're here to try and adopt another one of my friend's babies, I think your going to be surely disappointed. After all the baby-gate stuff died down all the glee kids became extra vigilant in the safe sex department. So for all you baby adopting needs your going to have to go elsewhere."

Shelby adopted the same stance as her daughter and placed her cup on the coffee table as well. "Okay! Fair enough…I guessed I deserved that barb to some extant." Shelby said as Rachel saw a brief crack in her mother's cool demeanour. "And don't worry about your sister…" Shelby continued despite Rachel's protest about the use of the word sister. "Beth is staying with a good friend of mine, while I went out for the evening." Shelby took the silence from Rachel as consent to keep talking. "As for why I'm here, I decided to go see my daughter in her first Broadway show. There I am sitting in the audience with great anticipation at seeing my little girl playing the iconic role of Fanny Brice. Then I get the shock of my life, for who do I see…not my beautiful daughter, but some random nobody butchering some of the most iconic Broadway songs of a generation."

"So after five years of not a single word, you now all of a sudden what to see if I'm okay!" shouted Rachel as she jumped up from the couch and started pacing back and forth getting angry. "Even if I wasn't okay, there's no way I would talk to you about it! I think it's time you go now! Beth…your real daughter is probably wondering where you are!" Rachel stalked over to the door and flung it open, as she stared at Shelby daring her to say something.

"Rachel…please? Just talk to me. I know how hard it can be to lose Broad…." Shelby started but was interrupted by Rachel.

"No!" Rachel shouted. "We are nothing alike and I will never be like you! Now are you going to leave or do I have to ring building security."

Shelby reluctantly stood up and straightened out her pencil skirt and grabbed her handbag. Before walking over to the door, Shelby pulled a pen out of her bag and started writing something on the small notepad Finn and Rachel keep beside the phone.

"Remember Rachel that no man and certainly no woman is an island. So when you finally get tired of feeling sorry for yourself and acting like a bitch, and actually want to have an adult conversation with someone whose been through a similar experience. I will be staying at this address, so come see me and we'll have a chat." And with that Shelby grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

Rachel closed the door and just sat in one of the couches in the living room staring at nothing. Till finally she got up and went to the bedroom and opened up one of the wardrobes; after a little bit of looking around, Rachel came out with some old photo albums of her when she was little. As she flicked through the different pictures, Rachel started to sing….

_**Hey Mom, why didn't you tell me?**_

_**Why didn't you teach me a thing or two?**_

_**You just let me go out into the world**_

_**You never thought to share what you knew**_

Rachel looked at one of the pictures that showed a little Rachel posing for her fathers on the first day of school. She remembers being dressed in her favourite outfit, which was a brand new yellow sundress with white tights, and being so eager to go to school and learn and gain new friends. Then she remembers all the kids playing and her trying to join in but being shunned by all the other little kids.

_**So I walked under a bus, I got hit by a train**_

_**Keep falling in love which is kinda the same**_

_**I've sunk out at sea, crashed my car, gone insane**_

_**And it felt so good I want to do it again**_

On one of the pages is a picture from Rachel's eighth birthday and she's standing there in her favourite little party dress. A couple of moments after that picture was taken Rachel threw the biggest tantrum because she wanted to open her presents but wasn't allowed. She remembers kicking, screaming and yelling until her daddies finally gave in an allowed her to open all her presents and feeling extremely satisfied because she got her way.

_**Hey Mom, why didn't you warn me?**_

_**'Cause about boys is something I should have known**_

_**They're like chocolate cake, like cigarettes**_

_**I know they're bad for me but I just can't leave 'em alone**_

Next Rachel saw a few pictures of her and Finn and then some of her with Noah and Jesse when they were in Glee Club. She remembers how confused and also excited she was when she first started having feelings for Finn, and also when she would see Jesse and Noah and thinking to herself they were really attractive.

_**So I walked under a bus, I got hit by a train**_

_**Keep falling in love which is kinda the same**_

_**I've sunk out at sea, crashed my car, gone insane**_

_**And it felt so good I want to do it again**_

_**I walked under a bus, I got hit by a train**_

_**And it felt so good I want to do it again**_

_**I wanna do it again, I wanna do it again**_

_**Oh, it felt so good**_

_**Hey Mom, since we're talking**_

_**What was it like when you were young?**_

_**Has the world changed or is it still the same?**_

_**A man can kill and still be the sweetest thing**_

The next picture was a picture that was taken a few days after she first met Shelby. She remembered being a swirl of emotions that day and wanting to just know everything about this woman who gave birth to her. She wanted to know if they had the same interests, the same tastes in music and fashion or even if they had any of the same idiosyncrasies.

_**I walked under a bus, I got hit by a train**_

_**Keep falling in love which is kinda the same**_

_**I've sunk out at sea, crashed my car, gone insane**_

_**And I felt so good I want to do it again**_

_**Under a bus, I got hit by a train**_

_**Keep falling in love which is kinda the same**_

_**I've sunk out at sea, crashed my car, gone insane**_

_**And it felt so good I want to do it again**_

After seeing a picture of prom, Rachel remembered back to all the mistakes she made in regards to her love life. From telling Finn about Noah being the father of Quinn's baby and dating Jesse to make Finn jealous. To dumping him after being sent to New York alone and shacking up with a gigolo in Brody. All these mistakes felt good at the time but with a clearer head she often wondered what she was thinking.

_**Under a bus, hit by a train**_

_**And it felt so good I want to do it again**_

Rachel closed the last of the photo albums and carefully placed them back in their special box, before once again placing them back in the wardrobe. She quietly looked at herself in the bedroom mirror contemplating if she had actually matured or changed throughout the years. After getting no closer to an answer Rachel let out a loud humph and turned out the lights and went to bed to awake to hopefully a clearer head and a better day.

* * *

The enormous crowd was deafening in their applause for the band currently performing on the stage. Mix that with hundreds of backstage support staff scurrying about the place made the performers area backstage rather hectic. Which was where Finn, Puck, Sam, Blaine and Ryder were situated at the moment waiting their turn on stage. By now each of the guys had figured out their own pre-performance rituals, which they all were undertaking at the moment, except Finn.

Finn was sitting off in the corner by himself staring at his phone, wondering why it hadn't rung. He was staring at it wondering why Rachel hadn't tried to call him at least once in the whole week since he'd been gone. Maybe he was reading too much into it and there was nothing to be worried about. It was just the old Rachel…the Rachel he was used to would've already left close to fifty messages and made an offer of flying over to see him. But I guess she's still figuring stuff out after Funny Girl let her go. Maybe he should have invited her to come along with him and the guys.

As soon as he thought that he immediately chastised himself because we're upset at Rachel he had to remind himself. So there will be no feeling sorry for one Rachel Berry during this tour, no matter how utterly adorable she looks when she's upset. Or missing her immensely warm and inviting snuggles she gives you every night when spooning. Not to mention how it's an instant hard-on when Rachel wears those incredibly tight and sexy yoga pants while doing her daily yoga workout. Oh! Who the fuck am I kidding? I can't stay mad at my little Hummingbird! And with that Finn started punching in the numbers he had memorised by heart all the way back in high school. That was until someone came along and knocked the phone out of his hand.

"What the…" Finn shot his head up to see who had knocked his phone out of his hands, only to see his best friend Noah Puckerman standing in front of him with two beers.

"You had better not been trying to call Berry, bro! Otherwise I'm going to do more then knock your phone out of your hand!" Puck warned his best friend as he sat down and handed him one of the beers he was carrying.

"It's just…why hasn't she called?" asked Finn as he popped the top off his beer and took a swig.

"Umm! Maybe because you told her to get herself right first." Replied Puck.

"It's just I can't help but be worried about her you know." Worried Finn as Puck watched him absentmindedly picking at the label on his beer bottle.

"What the hell is it with you two? Your all hot and heavy when your together, then you break up and spend all your single time worrying about each other until you get back together and do it all over again." Sighed Puck as he too took a swig of his beer.

Finn turned to look at his best friend and said, "Its our tether" Finn started wistfully. "Rachel and I are like a raging fire, going through a forest after a drought. When were together we burn hotter and brighter than anything else around. But just like the fire we can only continue to burn if we have enough fuel and oxygen. So a lot of times especially back in high school we burnt so bright we ran out of oxygen and we had to part until we could refuel enough to rekindle that spark. That's where our tether separates us from other couples because it maintains that spark, keeps the flicker or ember of hope alive until we can refuel enough to use the new found oxygen to burn bright once more. Just like certain types of forest's that can only survive and regenerate after a fire, I think Rach and I need that downtime to breath as individuals and work on gathering that figurative kindling to refuel our fire."

Puck just looked at Finn stunned and with a profound look on his face said, "That's deep bro! Real Deep!"

"I just hope we haven't finally run out of oxygen." A contemplative Finn answered.

"Not even close! You and Berry are like destined or something." Proclaimed Puck. "You two are like those famous couples that everyone raves about. Like Heidi Klum and Seal, Taylor Swift and Joe Jonas, Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart or even Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez. I would even go so far as to say Finchel is reminiscent of the bond Zayn and One Direction share." Concluded Puck.

Finn just looked at his best friend disbelievingly as he couldn't believe he had compared Rachel and me to these celebrity couples, before letting out a booming laugh towards his friend.

"What?" a very confused Puck asked as he watched Finn laughing his head off.

Once Finn had managed to settle himself down from his laughing fit, he explained to Puck. "Puck, you do realise everyone of those celebrity couples you mentioned have broken up."

Puck jumped out of his seat liked something had bitten him on the bum before asking in an extremely worried voice. "Your fucking with me right!" when he saw Finn just staring at him, he realised his friend wasn't joking. "Surely not the Zaynster and One Direction?"

"Yep! Left because he said he wanted to be a normal 22 year-old rather than a grown man singing love songs to teenage girls." Sam yelled out as he walked past on his way back from the bathroom.

"Goddammit! Who's going to be the brooding one in the group now? It just throws off the whole dynamic of the group! This is worse than when the Jonas Brothers split up!" Puck fumed, before looking around to see if anybody had seen his outburst and adding. "Man! My little sister's… going to be… pissed!" Puck stated nervously while looking around and flexing his muscles at any passing woman.

Finn finished his beer and went over to the trash and threw it in. As he came back from throwing away his rubbish, Finn patted Puck on the back and flippantly said. "Yeah! Your little sister is going to be so pissed." Before walking off laughing.

An annoyed Puck followed while shouting, "Fuck You Finn!"

"Puck you should've told us you were a huge One Direction fan you could've been the part of Zayn in our One Direction Halloween costume last year. I was Niall, Blaine was Liam, Artie was Louis and Mike was an Asian Harry in a wig. You would've been a way better Zayn then Artie's eleven year old cousin who had accidentally drawn on Zayn's beard with permanent marker and couldn't get it off." Offered Sam.

Before Puck could reply in anyway, Blaine leaned over and said, "Be thankful he didn't ask you to participate the year he wanted to do a Star Wars group Halloween costume."

"What's wrong with that, Star Wars is cool?" asked Puck.

"Unless your Artie and Sam say's you have to be R2D2." Explained Blaine, just as one of the stagehands came out and told them that they were up next.

The guys all moved out to the side of the stage waiting there turn to get on as the announcer moved onto the stage as the previous band left.

"Wow! Guys give it up for the Jupiter Bombs! What a great set guys! Now these next guys have come out of freaking nowhere and have everyone talking. There from the middle of nowhere aka Lima, Ohio and are called McKinley!"

With that the crowd went wild as the guys walked out on stage and went to their respective places behind their instruments.

"HELLO MIAMI!" Blaine yelled through the microphone, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. "We're McKinley and we have an exclusive for you! We have our debut album coming out in November and you lucky people are the first to hear a track off our album. Sung by our resident rock stars Puck and Finn!" continued Blaine as the huge crowd started chanting Puck and Finn's names. "So let's get it on! Take it away guys!"

Puck and Finn moved to the front of the stage while the others got settled with their instruments. Ryder loudly clapped his drumsticks together and shouted out, "1,2,3,4!" as the music started playing…

**FINN:**

_**Everybody shake,**_

_**Everybody move,**_

_**Everybody shake.**_

_**Mary, Mary, you're on my mind.**_

_**Folks are gone, and the place will be mine.**_

_**Mary, Mary, want to be with you,**_

**FINN/PUCK:**

_**And this is what I'm gonna do.**_

_**I'm gonna put a call to you,**_

_**'Cause I feel good tonight,**_

_**And everything's gonna be right, right, right.**_

_**I'm gonna have a good time tonight;**_

_**Rock and roll music gonna play all night.**_

_**Come on baby, it won't take long;**_

_**Only take a minute, just to sing my song.**_

**PUCK:**

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Boney Maroney's gonna be with Jim.**_

_**I said long, tall, Sally gonna be with Slim.**_

_**Short, fat, Fanny's gonna be there too,**_

**FINN/PUCK:**

_**And this is what I'm gonna do.**_

_**I've got to put a call to you,**_

_**'Cause I feel good tonight,**_

_**And everything's gonna be right, right, right.**_

_**I'm gonna have a good time tonight;**_

_**Rock and roll music gonna play all night.**_

_**Come on baby, it won't take long;**_

_**Only take a minute, just to sing my song.**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I'm gonna have a good time tonight;**_

_**Rock and roll music gonna play all night.**_

_**Come on baby, it won't take long;**_

_**Only take a minute, just to sing my song.**_

…As the music faded out and the crowd erupted into cheers, each of the guys all looked around at each other and realised this is what it was all about. Being able to live a life where you write and sing music all day long with your friends is arguably the best job and feeling in the world.

* * *

Rachel got off the train at the station at New Haven, Connecticut and once again wondered if she was doing the right thing. Ever since she had her late-night surprise visit from Shelby, Rachel had been thinking about a lot of things. Like maybe she could forgive her mother for her indiscretions and they could maybe, somehow forge a relationship. Especially now since both her and Shelby are now living in the same city and state. But to do that she first had to learn how to forgive her mother for leading her on and then abandoning her. Which is why Rachel found herself attempting to navigate the streets of New Haven, Connecticut. For what better way to figure out how to forgive a parent then to go seek advice from someone who has a ton of experience with disillusioned parents, Quinn Fabray. Also the change in scenery is something Rachel really needed right now to clear her head. I guess it's true what they say, that a sea change really does do you good.

Now she was supposed to be meeting Quinn at some coffee shop near the Yale campus. Yet she couldn't find a cab, Rachel felt a bit like a fish out of water here amongst all these intellectual Ivy League students. But I guess that's what people feel like when they hear that she attends NYADA. Rachel finally came across the taxi rank that was weirdly unpopulated with people, so she jumped into the very first taxi and directed the driver towards the Yale campus. That fish out of water feeling came back as she exited the taxi and took in the three centuries old university. That had been the breeding ground for five US Presidents, 19 US Supreme Court Justices, 13 living billionaires and many more foreign heads of state; and now a former McKinley High Glee Club Alumni and Head Cheerleader in Quinn.

Wrapping her jacket tighter around her small frame to keep out the cold wind, Rachel once again manoeuvred through the traffic of people. After only a tiny bit of difficulty Rachel finally managed to locate the campus coffee shop, where she was supposed to meet her former nemesis, Quinn. The coffee shop was not what Rachel was expecting at all. When Quinn mentioned meeting at a coffee shop located on the Yale campus. Rachel imagined a pretentious little coffee shop where the price of the coffee is enough to feed an average person for a week and filled with trust fund brats who think the world revolves round them. But in reality what she found was quite different. Instead of being filled with offspring overflowing with trust funds bequeathed by their parents it was actually lightly populated. By average dressed students hard at work studying surrounded by laptops and textbooks. Rachel was also pleasantly surprised when she ordered her coffee that she could get an organic coffee and it cost cheaper than in New York City.

Rachel weaved through the tables populated by the studious members of Yale's student body and situated herself in a spacious booth by a large window. After a short period of waiting and skimming through an old edition of a Yale Newspaper, Rachel steeled herself as she noticed Quinn sliding into the booth on the opposite side.

"Sorry I'm late, one of my lectures ran overtime and I couldn't leave." An exasperated Quinn said as she quickly ordered a large coffee through a passing waitress.

"Don't worry about it. I haven't been waiting long anyway." Replied Rachel.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of having Miss Rachel Berry being in my neck of the woods?" asked Quinn just as her coffee order was brought over by the same waitress she had ordered it from.

"I'm having some issues and I thought why not go to someone who's been through something similar, hence why I'm here." Rachel said as she looked over at Quinn. "Besides having some girl time while drinking some amazing coffee, with one of my dearest friends." Added Rachel just in case Quinn thought she was only here because she needed something.

"Well I don't know how I can help you. I went through a teen pregnancy, I never dated a gigolo and got fired…no offence." Retorted Quinn.

"I'm not here about that Ass-hat, Brody!" sneered Rachel.

"Hold up! Who are you and what have you done with my conservative friend Rachel?" jested Quinn as she took some dainty sips of her coffee.

"Your hilarious!" Rachel sarcastically replied.

"Thanks, I'll be here all week." Quinn flippantly added. "Anyway what really brings you down to see me?"

Rachel placed her cup of coffee gently down on the table and wrapped both her hands together in a fist in front of her before timidly asking. "Did you know, Shelby and Beth are now living in New York?"

Quinn did the same as Rachel before replying, "I did. Shelby and I have been emailing each other so I could keep up to date with what's going on with Beth. I didn't mention anything to you, because I know how you feel about your mother."

"She came to see me the other night." Rachel said in what Quinn couldn't quite decide was a question or a statement. "She wanted to give me advice about getting over being fired from Funny Girl."

"Well, that's a good thing isn't it?" Quinn politely asked back.

"I don't know. Every time I see that woman, it's like a red mist just descends over my eyes and all I can think and see is every little thing Shelby has done to me over the years." Rachel stated before adding. "How did you end up forgiving your mother?"

"Our situations are a little different, whereas my mum never didn't want to know me after sixteen years of not knowing each other. But in regards to my situation with my mother, I don't think there was a specific point where it was your forgiven. It was just a collection of things. Like when she came to me and said she was divorcing my father and that she didn't agree with him kicking me out. At the time those were just words to me, but at some point you just have to decide if it's worth it to open up your heart; and give that person the opportunity to prove that their more then words and let their actions back it up." Explained Quinn.

"But how do you know there worth it?" Rachel timidly asked.

"That's a question only you can answer Rachel. But I ask you this, how did you know Finn was worth it after all your breakups?" Quinn asked back.

"The only way I can explain it is that when it came to Finn and I, I just knew in my heart that our story didn't end there… you know. It was like we had been left with a cliff hanger of an ending at the conclusion of the last chapter and it was up to us if we turned the page or not and started a new chapter." Rachel tried to explain to her friend.

"Maybe you should look at it like that with Shelby as well. Is there more unwritten chapters in the story of you and Shelby or are you content to close the book on that part of your life?" queried Quinn.

"So your saying I should forgive Shelby?" pondered Rachel.

"I'm not necessarily saying you should forgive Shelby, what I am saying is that maybe you should at least talk to her first before making up your mind. Who knows she might surprise you and show you that her actions are more than capable of backing up her words." Explained Quinn.

"Who knew you were so good at giving advice?" Rachel rhetorically asked.

"I did! Everyone was just too intimidated by me, to ask for advice." Stated Quinn.

"Well to be fair you were an extremely crazy bitch in high school." Quipped Rachel.

"Touché!" Quinn said making both the girls laugh. "Now Puck was telling me you and Finn was having some trouble."

"Oh no! I couldn't bore you with that, I've already unloaded on you about my mother issues." Stated Rachel.

"Like I said earlier Rachel, I'm here all week…so let's hear it." Joked Quinn.

"Well you probably more than most know how I can get when I'm angry." To which Rachel gave a slight smirk as she saw Quinn eagerly nodding her head. "Sometimes I can get a little…crazy, let's say."

"Crazy…you…never!" mocked Quinn.

"Wow! The worlds first ever comedic lawyer." Rachel mocked back.

"Quinn put her hands up in surrender and said, "Hey when find your niche…you find your niche!" Quinn jokingly said.

"In a fit of anger I may have blamed Finn for holding me back in regards to Broadway and called him a distraction." Rachel regretfully admitted.

"Rachel you didn't!" admonished Quinn. "Finn more than anyone is the complete opposite of being a distraction and or holding you back. I know I told you once in high school that you had to choose between Finn and Broadway and that you had to leave behind your old life to be successful. Well I was wrong, Rachel I said that at a time when nobody seemed to want to know me. I mean Finn had you, Puck was doing whatever Puck was doing and Sam had Mercedes. So to me it felt like I needed to wipe away my old self before I could grow into my newer persona. But what I've come to realise is that the world is a lonely place and you need to hold onto any relationship that you can as long as it's beneficial." Quinn explained.

"I was continually told by my fathers, you and other members of the Glee Club that somehow Finn would be a disservice to me and my career. So I guess I had developed an involuntary complex about Finn and my career. The funny thing is that it appears I was the one who's a disservice to Finn and his career. I guess, something in my mind wanted to try and end things before Finn realised I was the one bringing him down. But Finn surprised me by being his usual forgiving self." Stated Rachel.

"Rachel you have to realise that Finn is not a typical teenage boy. Most teenage boys all their interested in are getting some action from their girlfriends. But Finn whether he knew it or not was always about the future. He wanted that stereotypical future of the wife and kids and the white picket fence. I think that's why he was so devastated with my deception over Beth, because he had that future and yet it was cruelly ripped from his grasp by my lies. But with you Rachel he has that foundation and he can once again see that future; yet you telling him he's a distraction a hindrance to your career it probably feels like that future is being taken from him once again." Stated Quinn.

"I want that future too, even more so then Broadway." Replied an emotional Rachel.

"That's what you need to tell Finn, Rachel. Because at the moment to him it feels like he's coming second once again to Broadway. Finn needs to know he's just as important as your career. Because at the end of the day what is a Tony award and adoring fans when you come home to an empty house, with no one to love you? I've learnt that the hard way, multiple times, that's why I'm opened to reconnecting with Puck. Because I want my successes, my triumphs but I also want to celebrate those things with the person I love." Explained Quinn getting a bit emotional herself.

"I think I have an idea on how to show him that I want that future with as well." Rachel told Quinn.

"That's great, Rachel…really!" Quinn assured her friend. "I really hope it all works out for you and Finn. But I really need to go as I got another lecture." Quinn said as she glanced at her watch and saw the time.

"Thanks for everything Quinn." Rachel said getting up and hugging her friend.

Rachel watched Quinn gather up her belongings and leaving the coffee shop as she sat back down and finished the last of her coffee. Once she'd finished she walked up to the counter and paid before leaving. As she left, Rachel whipped out her phone and started making some very important phone calls to get the ball rolling on operation 'Prove to Finn that we want the same future'.

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe she was actually doing this, as she got out of the taxi at the address Shelby had given her. It really felt like she was a dead woman walking, on her way to the gallows. In reality it wasn't anything like that; it was a simple afternoon tea and chat with the woman who led her on for two years before cutting all ties…simple really. Who was she trying to kid, this situation wasn't simple, and it was more like an episode of Dr. Phil or Jerry Springer. Rachel seriously wished she had Finn by her side right now, but it was her own stupid fault for why he wasn't, which made her sad because Finn made everything better. It was like those stupid shirts and what not that have everything is better with bacon printed on them, except Rachel obviously being a vegan would substitute the word bacon for Finn.

But the truth of the matter is that Finn was thousands of miles away on tour with the guys; and she Rachel Berry was standing like an idiot in front on her estranged mother's building. Just go up there and talk to the woman, Rachel it's not like she's a stranger. She's your mother, one half of your DNA, maybe you'll be surprised and find out you have more in common with Shelby than just the physical similarities. All you have to do Rachel is take a page out of astronaut, Neil Armstrong's book and take one small step for Rachel and one giant leap into the unknown.

Which is exactly what Rachel did as she entered the building and walked over to the elevator to take her to the correct floor. Upon hearing the elevator ding that she had reached the appropriate floor, Rachel felt a bit like a pie coming out of the oven. She could almost hear someone scream, stick a fork in her because she's done. But she sucked it up and walked down the hallway until she found the door she was looking for. Which belonged to apartment 22B the current residence of Shelby Corcoran and little Beth.

Rachel timidly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After only a few seconds of waiting, Rachel could hear noises on the other side of the door. The noises sounded like Shelby yelling something out before, Rachel could hear little feet scurrying towards the door. Just then the front door flew open to reveal a beautiful blonde little girl dressed in a pretty blue dress, staring back at her.

"Hi there! You must be Beth." Rachel said while staring back at the little girl who bore an uncanny resemblance to both Quinn and Noah.

Beth just continued to stare back at Rachel before finally exclaiming, "Mummy said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers! So can you please leave, because we're expecting someone really special to my mummy!" and with that Beth slammed the door closed and walked off.

Rachel stood there stunned beyond belief staring at the closed wooden front door. She couldn't believe it, Beth was like five and already she was showcasing the spunk, savvy and mischievousness that characterised both of her biological parents. Just as Rachel was about to knock again, the door swung open to this time reveal a frantic Shelby.

"Oh My God! Thank goodness your still here! I was worried after Beth's little stunt you might have turned around and left. Please…please come in." Rachel just silently entered the apartment not letting on that she almost did exactly what Shelby was worried about.

Shelby took Rachel's coat before sitting down with her in one of the lounges in the living room. "Sorry about that. Beth just finished going through a stranger danger course at her daycare and now she's…let's say extra vigilant." Laughed Shelby nervously.

"Well better safe than sorry, I suppose." A just as nervous Rachel answered back.

Just then the little girl of the moment Beth came back into the room holding a little tiny doll tucked under her arm. "Mummy why is the stranger in our house?"

Shelby motioned for Beth to come over and sit on her lap, which she did. "Now Beth remember when I said a person very, very special to mummy was coming over?" to which the little girl nodded. "Well this is mummy's special person, her name is Rachel. Can you say hi to Rachel?"

Beth gave Rachel a shy little wave that couldn't help but tug on Rachel's heartstrings. "Hello Rachel."

"Hi Beth, I really like your doll, I use to have one just like it." Rachel greeted back to the little girl with a bright smile on her face.

"You did?" a now energetic Beth replied back while showing Rachel her doll.

"I did! Except mine had a violet coloured dress." Rachel responded back while handing Beth her doll back.

"Beth do you remember I told you that I had another daughter along time ago, but she lived with another family?" little Beth nodded her head. "Well Rachel is my daughter." Explained Shelby.

Beth looked at Rachel and then back at Shelby, which she repeated another two or three times before simply exclaiming. "Okay." And then adding, "She looks like the girl from your scrapbooks." To which Rachel gave Shelby a puzzled look that Shelby returned with a, I'll tell you later look.

"She does…doesn't she" replied Shelby. "But Beth your doll is exactly the same as the one Rachel had when she was little."

"How do you know that?" asked a confused Rachel.

"Because I gave you that doll right before I handed you over to your fathers." Stated Shelby. "I've never told you this before but I used to have a twin sister and her name was Violet Ann Corcoran. When my sister and I were born my parents had two special dolls made, one wearing a violet dress for my sister and the other wearing a blue one…"

"Hey! My dolly has a blue dress!" interrupted an excited Beth.

"That's right it does!" Shelby sweetly replied back to her adopted daughter before continuing. "Violet was seventeen when she died." Rachel noticed that Shelby needed a moment or two to compose herself before continuing. "She was riding her bike home from a friends house when a car driven by a drunk driver lost control at a busy intersection and hit her head on, killing her instantly." Rachel reached over and put a hand on Shelby's knee in silent comfort. "So I decided when I was fortunate enough to have a daughter I was going to name her after my sister. After I realised I couldn't keep you, I relented and allowed your fathers to name you. But I wanted you to have something of mine as well as something that represented the name you would've had if I kept you. Hence why I gave you my sisters doll, so in some small way I could always be with you." Shelby finished as both her and Rachel were crying and Beth was innocently playing with her doll on the floor of the living room.

Rachel didn't know what to think after that story. Maybe Shelby wasn't as evil as she always thought and just maybe there was hope for reconciliation as well.

"Okay! Enough of this crying nonsense." Shelby said as she wiped her eyes. "Beth honey can you go and play in your room for a while? Mummy needs to talk to Rachel for a little bit."

"Okay mummy." The little girl said happily before trotting off to her room to play.

"She really seems like a great kid." Rachel said as she watched Beth happily leave to go play in her room.

"She is and I'm trying to enjoy this stage as long as possible because sooner or later she's going to be a teenager and want nothing to do with me" Shelby said half jokingly and half serious.

Rachel was tempted to say that she knew the feeling but this was about reconciliation not about starting an argument.

"So anyway tell me about your situation and Funny Girl?" Shelby asked as she leaned back on one of the couches.

Rachel proceeded to tell Shelby everything about what had been going on. From Finn putting her on the train alone, hooking up with Brody. Finn coming back from the army and then leaving again; till finally meeting up again and finding out not only was Finn a record executive/producer and a singer/songwriter he also had a brain tumour. Then to finish off, Rachel filled Shelby in on Brody being arrested for prostitution and the media finding out and then her subsequent firing from Funny Girl and blaming Finn.

Wow! There's some better storylines then an episode of Day's of our Lives!" quipped Shelby. But when she saw Rachel wasn't laughing she added, "What too soon?"

"Too soon." Agreed Rachel.

"Sorry." Apologised Shelby.

"So what do you think I should do?" Rachel asked honestly not knowing what to do.

"I tell you a story. You already know that I was the star of Bugsy Malone on Broadway." To which Rachel just nodded. "I pretty much was in the same boat as Julie Andrews. After one of the performances I complained about soreness in my throat. They diagnosed me as having nodules on my vocal chords and with surgery they could remove them and I should've been right to sing again a month or so after the operation. I don't know what happened but after having surgery my voice was never the same and I never performed again on Broadway. So when I told you the other night that I knew what it was like to have Broadway and then lose it was true." Explained Shelby.

"But you and I have sung together multiple times." A confused Rachel asked.

"I can sing, just not to the extreme and high level I use to be able to." Stated Shelby.

"So how did you get over it?"

"The most important thing that I learnt through all that was to not let other people dictate what you do, and I learnt that lesson far to late to save my career. I was offered other musicals, plays and other things yet I chose to wallow in my own self-pity. But with you Rachel your still young and you still have your wonderful voice. Like any actor or performer worth their salt knows the show must go on…rain, hale or shine, the show must go on. So what are you going to do Rachel are you going to step up or are you going to turn out like me, running a show choir with military precision to somehow try and fill the gap of not being able to perform on Broadway?" asked Shelby.

For some reason what Shelby said really connected with Rachel. What happened to her drive her undying will to succeed? Old Rachel would've told Funny Girl and Tamara to go get stuffed, before scoring a new Broadway role and showing the doubters there's no dimming Rachel Berry's starlight. But old Rachel was no more and new Rachel had taken over. The one that wanted Finn and a life with the man she loved. The epiphany that had occurred during her discussion with Shelby and others was that just like she didn't need to choose between Finn and Broadway; she also didn't need to choose between the wants and needs of old Rachel over the wants and needs of new Rachel. An extremely mega bright show stopping smile spread across Rachel's face as she reiterated her knew motto…the show must go on.

* * *

**The next day…**

The next day Rachel stood on the relatively small stage of the Spotlight Diner, preparing to sing. This time was different from the other time she sang at the diner when Santana wanted to know how she was feeling. Then she felt any stage other than Broadway was below her standing as a Broadway performer. But now this quant little stage situated at one end of the diner filled her with so much warmth and happiness. Not only for the fact that she was currently sharing the stage with her mother, Shelby but also because for the first time in a long time her future looked good. Now she just had to figure out what that future held. But one thing she was sure of is that future involved Finn and at the very first opportunity she had some serious apologising to do. But as for today…today she and her mother were going to show the patrons of the Spotlight Diner a performance they'll never forget.

Ever since their talk the other night, Rachel had decided that maybe Shelby wasn't as bad as the Wicked Witch of the West; and maybe just maybe if they took things slowly, they may be able to rebuild their relationship. Rachel chuckled to herself as she thought back on the last period of her life. She performed on Broadway, got Finn back, found out Brody was a gigolo, got fired, almost lost Finn and maybe regained a mother and added a little sister. Maybe her life did belong on the Jerry Springer show, Rachel thought to herself. But what she did know for sure was that after she finally retires from show business her autobiography was going to be one hell of a great and fascinating read. But back to the job at hand, Rachel thought to herself as she looked out across the diner and smiled at one table in particular that seated, Quinn, Santana and Dani with the little adorable Beth in between them swinging her legs with a huge smile on her face.

This is what life was meant to be Rachel thought, because you're always learning, always moving forward. At this point Rachel thought it was apt to use a sporting metaphor that Finn loved and also just because metaphors were very important. But the metaphor was, it's not how hard you can hit, it's about you can get hit and keep moving forward; how much you can take and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done!

See Finn! I do pay attention when we're watching one of your stupid sport's movies. Rachel only wished she could rub that in Finn's face in person, but first things first. As Rachel concentrated back on delivering an outstanding performance as the music started playing….

**SHELBY:**

_**Empty spaces, what are we living for**_

_**Abandoned places, I guess we know the score**_

_**On and on**_

_**Does anybody know what we are looking for**_

_**Another hero, another mindless crime**_

_**Behind the curtain in the pantomime**_

_**Hold the line**_

_**Does anybody want to take it anymore**_

**SHELBY/RACHEL:**

_**The show must go on**_

_**The show must go on**_

_**Inside my heart is breaking**_

_**My makeup may be flaking**_

_**But my smile still stays on**_

_**Whatever happens I'll leave it all to chance**_

_**Another heartache another failed romance**_

_**On and on**_

_**Does anybody know what we are living for**_

**RACHEL:**

_**I guess I'm learning**_

_**I must be warmer now**_

_**I'll soon be turning**_

_**Round the corner now**_

_**Outside the dawn is breaking**_

_**But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free**_

**SHELBY/RACHEL:**

_**The show must go on**_

_**The show must go on, yeah**_

_**Ooh inside my heart is breaking**_

_**My makeup may be flaking**_

_**But my smile still stays on**_

**RACHEL:**

_**My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies**_

_**Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die**_

_**I can fly, my friends**_

**SHELBY/RACHEL:**

_**The show must go on, yeah**_

_**The show must go on**_

_**I'll face it with a grin**_

_**I'm never giving in**_

_**On with the show**_

_**I'll top the bill, I'll overkill**_

_**I have to find the will to carry on**_

_**On with the**_

_**On with the show**_

_**The show must go on**_

The music faded out as the whole diner erupted in applause and the reconnecting mother and daughter happily hugged. Even little Beth was jumping up and down applauding. But that may have more to do with all the chocolate that was smeared on her face, then being excited about the actual performance. To which both Quinn and Santana gave poor Shelby innocent shrugs as to why Beth was now bouncing around the diner like the energizer Bunny.

Rachel hopped down off the stage and immediately went for her phone. Because now it was time to get operation 'get Finn to forgive her' into full effect; and with a sly smile Rachel punched the number into her phone, because she knew just how to do it.

* * *

Finn moved off to the kitchen to grab himself another drink as Puck and Sam continued to annoy the hell out of Blaine by singing the Lego Movie theme song…

_**Everything is awesome**_

_**Everything is cool when you're part of a team**_

_**Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream**_

_**Everything is better when we stick together**_

_**Side by side, you and I gonna win forever, let's party forever**_

_**We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we're all working in harmony**_

_**Everything is awesome**_

_**Everything is cool when you're part of a team**_

_**Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream**_

"SHUT UP…SHUT UP!" Blaine yelled while covering his ears. "I don't want that stupid song stuck in my head again!"

"Sorry Blaine, we promise we won't sing the song anymore." Sam reassured his friend.

"Thank you!" a relieved Blaine sat back down with his friends in front of the TV.

"I would just like to say how great it's been going on tour with you guys." Gushed Puck. "It's amazing the things you can get done when your part of a team."

"Wow Puck! I've really enjoyed being on tour with you too." A surprised Blaine told Puck.

"Yeah I guess you could say…" Puck looked around at the guys with a large smirk on his face since everyone but Blaine could see what he was about to do.

"What?" asked an intrigued Blaine.

"Well I guess you could say that…everything is awesome, when your part of a team!" exclaimed Puck before everyone burst into the Lego Movie song again.

"No! You guys suck!" Blaine yelled as he ran to his bedroom and slammed the door. "I'm going to bed…screw you guys!"

Finn laughed as he heard his phone beep that he had a message. He went over to the counter where he left his phone and swiped it on. The message he read surprised him to no end. After a week and a bit of no talking Rachel had sent him a message, and a strange one at that. The message read…

**Finn, meet me at the spot where you once told me that no girls were allowed. See you soon Finny ~ Rachel ***

Finn knew exactly the spot Rachel was talking about, which was Puck and his old tree house by the lake in Lima. But why would Rachel want to meet at that location. Only one-way to find out; it was lucky they currently had a couple days off before they had to perform again. So it looked like he needed to inform the pilot that the plane needed to fuelled and ready tomorrow for a trip home to Lima, Ohio.

Just then the guys could hear Blaine turn the shower on to have a shower before going to bed. It was only a couple of minutes after Blaine had hopped into the shower when everyone heard, Blaine start to sing…

_**Everything is awesome**_

_**Everything is cool when you're part of a team**_

_**Everything is awesome, when we're living our dream**_

_**Everything is better when we stick together**_

_**Side by side, you and I gonna win forever, let's party forever**_

_**We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we're all working in harmony**_

"ARGH!" Blaine screamed throughout the house. "THANKS A LOT GUYS NOW I HAVE THAT FUCKING SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD AGAIN!" which caused everyone to erupt into fits of laughter again, while Puck and Sam gave each other a high five.

Then all of a sudden Sam stopped laughing and turned to everyone and motioned for everyone to be quiet before saying. "Has anyone noticed that Blaine has the same haircut as Emmett?"

Everyone stared at the paused Lego character on the television screen and then towards the closed door where Blaine was taking a shower and back again. "No way!" exclaimed an incredibly shocked Puck, before adding. "That's fucking awesome!" Which caused everyone to start into another rendition of, 'Everything is Awesome' from the Lego Movie.

Finn just chuckled at the antics of his friends and gave a silent thank you to whoever was looking out for him. That he had such great friends to help take his mind off everything going on with Rachel. Just as the guys and even a reluctant Blaine who was still in the shower started the Lego song over again, Finn couldn't help but join in. Because as the song clearly states, everything is awesome and cool when your part of a team and living your dream. Truer words have never been said Lego…thanks Lego.

**It looks like everyone's favourite Rachel Berry is once again back to her normal self and has a plan on winning Finn back. Whatever could it be? Anyway I'm glad that people like this story and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. The songs used in this chapter were**** 'Buses and Trains' by Bachelor Girl, 'Good Times' the Jimmy Barnes &amp; INXS Version, 'The Show Must Go On' by Queen and 'Everything is Awesome' by Tegan and Sara from the Lego Movie. Like**** always see you next time. Have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome everyone to chapter 18 of my little story, The Music in Us. I would just like to say how glad and appreciative I am how well liked &amp; received this story has become. I hope everyone sticks with me till the end, &amp; I'll try and make it worth your while. All the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

Finn got off the plane and headed into the airport at Columbus with his sole carryon bag. He flew in from Miami after receiving the cryptic message from Rachel. So having a few spare days from the tour with the band, Finn decided to fly home and see what was going on. Now all he had to do was find Burt so they could start the hour and a half drive home to Lima. Seeing as he only travelled with one carryon bag, Finn didn't need to go to the baggage claim, so he decided to wait in one of the lounges near his arrival gate.

Finn noticed he was getting a few stares, particularly from the younger crowd as he sat down in one of the lounges. He just hoped Burt came and found him soon, because even though he loved that he actually had fans, he wasn't in the mood to be signing autographs for hours. Being a musician and songwriter where there's a lot of downtime between rehearsal's and sets of music, not to mention all the downtime when he would get writer's block. Meant Finn had time to dabble in certain hobbies. One of those hobbies that Finn had undertaken in his free time was playing Angry Birds on his phone at every opportunity. He had gotten quite good with the amount he had been playing that he even had the highest score amongst the guys in the band. So as he waited for Burt, Finn thought what a better opportunity than the present to rub his Angry Birds prowess into the guys further, than by beating his already high score in the game.

After only managing to get to level five of his game, because of a tap on his shoulder, brought Finn back to reality. Finn spun around and saw his stepfather Burt Hummel standing there smirking at him.

"Exciting game there, Finn?" a chuckling Burt asked as he shook Finn's hand.

"You know how it is. I can't let my skills go rusty otherwise I'll never hear the end of it from Puck." Finn replied to his stepfather.

"Well if you don't want to start a mini riot at the airport I suggest you put your phone away so we can get out of here, before that posse of girls over there tear you limb from limb." Burt suggested while subtly pointing over towards a group of young woman whom were all giggling and pointing over towards Finn and Burt.

Finn just nodded his head as he quickly grabbed his bag and followed Burt towards the exit. Thankfully their exit was swift enough to bypass any unwanted attention from fans. As they made it to the parking lot where Burt's old work truck was parked, made Finn finally feel at home. He had a lot of great memories driving around Lima in that truck. Not to mention all the time he spent driving to and from work with Burt. It was in that truck that Finn finally felt like he had some semblance of a father figure. It was during their time in the confines of the truck where he and Burt bonded over music, sports and life in general.

Finn felt a smile come to his face as they took off towards Lima, when an old familiar John Mellencamp tape started playing softly through the stereo of the truck. Burt and Finn sat back and listened to the classic tunes playing through the stereo as they watched the Ohio countryside pass by. Thankfully the trip to Lima was a quick one as there was hardly any traffic, so it wasn't long before they were pulling into the driveway of the Hummel house.

As Finn and Burt entered the house, Finn was hit with a familiar smell, the smell of his mother's famous apple pie. That recipe which had been handed down throughout the generations of his mother's family had won quite a few blue ribbon events in Lima and throughout the surrounding areas. Quite a few fellow competitors and even a couple of diners had offered Carole money for the rights to the recipe which she refused, not wanting to sell such a well liked family recipe. A few people tried to copy it anyway and failed because what they didn't realise is that it wasn't a straight forward apple pie recipe, but contained secret ingredients only known to select woman from his mother's family.

The smell of the cooling apple pie drew Finn through the house like a tractor beam. Until he got to the kitchen and saw not only his mother but his stepbrother Kurt as well, drinking coffee while Kurt was reading a newspaper at the kitchen table.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" Finn asked as he thought Kurt was busy at Vogue in New York this week.

"Hello to you too, brother." Kurt sarcastically replied back.

"Sorry! Hello Kurt." Finn said extremely dramatically while giving his brother a sincere hug. "But I just thought you were really busy with Vogue this week."

"I was. But then I thought I deserve a few days off, so I took some personal leave and hopped through that magic gateway that let's Glee Club alums travel to and from New York at almost zero expense." Kurt explained.

"Really! That's cool sounds kind of like Stargate!" Finn asked back excitedly.

"No not really! I hopped on the cheapest commercial flight I could find with Rachel." Kurt mundanely added.

"Rachel's here?" Finn suddenly perked up and started frantically looking around the room.

"He's like a dog looking for a bone." Joked Kurt, before Carole stepped in and grabbed Finn and led him to sit down at the table.

"She was dear. But she said she had to go get a surprise or something ready for when you got here." Carole told her son.

"Well it was nice seeing all of you, but I need to head off now…bye!" Finn called out as he tried to race to the front door, before being stopped by Carole.

"FINN HUDSON! Sit your butt down at the table this instant!" Finn begrudgingly sulked back to the table and sat down. "Now! It's not everyday I have both of my boys home, so were going to sit down and socialise like a normal family while we eat some of this apple pie. There will be no Facebook, tweeting, instagramming, or any of that other stuff kids these days do to communicate including Tinder. Do we understand each other?"

"Please tell me you know nothing about Tinder, Mum?" pleaded Finn while Kurt just snickered away.

"I know about technology Finn! Tinder is like Facebook. But instead of clicking like on someone's pretty picture you swipe right instead." Carole said proud of herself for being so savvy with technology. But she didn't understand why Kurt started laughing his head off and why Finn was sitting there with his head in his hands groaning. "What?" Carole demanded towards her two boys.

"Mum, you do realise that Tinder is a dating website and you swipe right when you think someone's hot?" explained Finn.

"Are you sure?" Carole asked sceptically. "I mean Reverend Daniels is on there." Added Carole.

"Oh, we're sure alright!" Kurt said through fits of laughter at Carole's naivety and the embarrassment of Finn.

Carole just shrugged her shoulders and sat down with her two boys, "I guess that explains those couple of questionable emails I got then. Anyway who wants pie?"

As Carole went to get the plates and start serving out the pie, Finn reached across and knocked the newspaper out of Kurt's hands. "Don't be rude Kurt! This is supposed to be family time."

"Hey! I was reading about Broadway!" Kurt declared.

"I'm glad Rachel's not here to hear you say that. Broadway's a bit of a sore subject for her at the moment" Stated Finn.

"I guessing she would probably want to hear this, since it's about her and Funny Girl." Replied Kurt.

"Really? Read it aloud." A now interested Finn told his brother.

"Okay then this is a review of the latest performance of the musical Funny Girl." Clarified Kurt.

"Only a few short months ago I wrote in this very column celebrating the triumphant return of the iconic musical, Funny Girl to Broadway. It opened to packed houses and rave reviews that mostly stemmed from the honest and vulnerable performance by Broadway newcomer, Rachel Berry. It certainly looked like the future was extremely bright not only for the success of Funny Girl but for it's leading lady as well.

Now as we look at the present, one could say, how the mighty have fallen! But I won't because I don't take any joy or pleasure in seeing a performer on the cusp of glory fall so tragically. I guess we all know by now the situation or scandal (depending on who you ask) that led to Rachel Berry being replaced in the lead role. But I just fear that we have lost a promising young performer who was just starting out with her career, because of an indiscretion that she was more than likely unaware of. This article is not about the validity of the claims circulating around Ms Berry; I'll leave that up to the court of public opinion. What it is about is the fact I would rather watch a talented leading lady with a questionable past, doing her job spectacularly; then the rabble I had to sit through the other night during a performance of Funny Girl.

Some may say my use of the word rabble is harsh, but after witnessing the most disjointed, underperformed and frankly talentless two hours of Broadway I've ever seen. Or as producer Sidney Greene and director Rupert Campion would call it a production of Funny Girl. I think the use of the word; rabble is apt and frankly quite generous.

Rachel Berry brought humility and vulnerability to her performance as Fanny Brice and not only filled the shoes of the iconic Barbra Streisand, she also made the role her own. Sadly I can't say the same for Ms Berry's successor to the role Tamara Clayton. Ms Clayton's portrayal seems more on par with a comedy sketch show than a Broadway stage. Which saddens me to say because I have been an admirer of Ms Claytons other theatrical work. But I feel the added emotional and physical strain that a musical brings is a burden to heavy for Tamara Clayton to bear.

So I guess the question is this? If a tourist or a Broadway fan asked you if they should spend there hard earned money by going to see Funny Girl, what would you say? I would say save your money or go have a bite to eat at one of New Yorks many fine restaurants. But as for a show, just go down to your local elementary school and watch one of their productions. If you want to sit and watch actors forget lines, sing off key, and fight onstage go watch Funny Girl, because that's exactly what you will see. But if a family friendly show is more your go, then I recommend any other show apart from Funny Girl! I can't believe I, a respected and revered theatre critic for over twenty-five years is going to say this. But save your money, ladies and gentleman…because Funny Girl just isn't worth it."

The three of them at the table just sat in silence as they thought about what they had just heard. Funny Girl had been absolutely blasted by the same critic who gave Rachel such a glowing review only a few short months ago. Finn wanted to think of a way he could somehow save Funny Girl from going under and get Rachel's dream back in the process. Because from what he heard from that article is that the only reason the production was so bad is because Tamara Clayton is the lead rather than Rachel. Finn didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he wanted to do something. But first he was going to have another piece of apple pie, because he always thought better on a full stomach.

* * *

Finn drove carefully down the road towards the lake. Even though he couldn't wait to find out what Rachel had planned, he also didn't want any repeats of the hitting of the postman incident. Thank God! That particular member of the postal service could see the slight humour in the situation and could also tell it was an accident. It wasn't like Finn was some psycho out performing his own version of carmeggedon and running innocent people over. If it wasn't for that postman taking the situation so well, the Hudson family could've been paying off some very expensive legal bills for a long time.

Better keep your eyes on the road, Finn thought to himself as he continued along towards the lake. A million and one things were running through Finn's head as to why Rachel would want to meet out at the lake. Raging from Rachel had suddenly gone all environmentalists and wanted to stage a protest about water quality to Finn's personal favourite, that Rachel had become an exhibitionist and wanted to get freaky with Finn out in the open. If it was the latter and Rachel wanted to have sex in a public place, Finn was absolutely down with that. Because even though Rachel portrays a conservative, good-girl image in public, in the bedroom it's an entirely different story. Gone is the aw-shucks and please don't swear Finn, Rachel most people know and love and in her place is this dirty talking, double jointed minx who takes no prisoners.

Finn was almost drooling as he relived a particularly adventurous and amorous encounter the pair had one late afternoon at McKinley. The pair of them had stayed back to work on their duet for some competition, because as Rachel put it, it had to perfect Finn. But in typical Finn fashion he soon became bored and entertained himself by trying to get Rachel to make out with him. To cut a long story short, somehow they had found themselves in Sue Sylvester's principal office. Where a naked Rachel was furiously making out with an equally naked Finn atop of Sue's prize new photocopying machine. As their amorous activities progressed, little did either of them know that somehow the photocopying button had been pressed and was making multiple copies of Rachel Berry's naked rear-end.

The next day at school was like world war three, with Sue rampaging around the school demanding to know whose arse it was pictured in the printouts left in the photocopying machine. Sue even went so far as to line everyone up in the school and made them bend over as her and Becky went down the line comparing students posteriors with the photocopied butt-cheeks. Luckily for both Finn and Rachel, Sue's extensive measures to find the culprit was shut down by the education board for fear they could be liable for harassment lawsuits by angry parents. Sue being Sue and not knowing how to let things go kept the photocopied buttocks stuck in the office window for everybody to see, with a reward for information posted underneath. It was all worth it though according to Finn. He at least got to cross multiple things of his sexual bucket list.

But all of that flew immediately out of his head as he came up to the entrance of the lake. It was a good thing to, because if he kept on thinking about Rachel and sex, he would surely have to call upon the image of that poor postman to calm himself down.

Finn stopped his truck at the entrance to the lake and got out, because there standing in his way was a big fence with the words, private property written across. Private property? When had the lake ever been private property? Ever since he could remember the lake had always been a fun relaxing spot for residents to go to during summer. Letting the curiosity get the better of him, Finn opened up the gate and drove through. He followed the path up to where you used to be able to park your car before walking down to the lake. Finn parked his old truck in the old car park and was surprised to see Rachel's car parked there as well.

Well at least I must be in the right spot thought Finn as he started walking down towards the lake. Finn was halfway down to the lake when he started to notice the area was filled with construction equipment. Someone must really have bought the place thought Finn as he kept on walking. Until he stopped in his tracks when he saw what looked like Rachel sitting in the green grass enjoying the sunshine on her face as she watched the tiny ripples across the lake. She was wearing a multi-coloured sundress that Finn had told her was one of his favourites as it showcased her amazing legs.

"Rachel!" Finn called out as he continued to walk down to where the brunette diva was sitting.

"Finn!" a slightly startled Rachel called out when she heard someone calling her name.

Finn stopped a few yards from where Rachel was now standing, an uneasy silence falling over the pair. The both of them didn't know whether to greet each other like normal with a kiss or since they didn't exactly leave things on good terms, maybe they should just hug…or shake hands.

Until Finn broke the silence and standoff by walking the rest of the way over to Rachel and enveloping her in a big hug, "It's good to see you Hummingbird! I missed you so much." Finn murmured into Rachel's hair as he tightly hugged her, until he noticed Rachel was crying.

Finn pulled away as he saw Rachel crying, "Oh God! You brought me here to breakup with me, didn't you? So when I die of a broken heart you'll have plenty of places to hide my body!" Finn exclaimed dramatically.

Rachel managed to speak through her tears, "No…no, Finn! The exact opposite, I thought you were going to break up with me!"

"Okay! So let me get this straight. Your not breaking up with me and I'm not breaking up with you." To which Rachel silently nodded, as Finn ran a hand nervously through his hair. "Holy Hell! To quote Danny Glover from Lethal Weapon, I'm to old for this shit!"

"Language Finn! But I agree with you." Rachel motioned for Finn to sit down on the blanket in the grass, which he did while she talked. "Okay, I need to say something and I need you to promise me you wont interrupt until I'm finished okay?" Finn just nodded and motioned for Rachel to continue.

"I have always been given what I want, even from an early age all I had to do was ask and it was given. Maybe it was because I was an only child or maybe it was my father's overcompensating because I grew up without a mother. Either way I grew up expecting a lot from everyone because I always got a lot. It wasn't until I met you that I saw the merits of being a team player and being sympathetic to other's needs and I can't tell you how great a gift that was Finn. My old adage was, there may not be and 'I' in team but there is an, 'M' and 'E' and that put a lot of people off. So most people were willing to have me around, they just weren't willing to get to know the real me. The Rachel Berry without the stardom, without Broadway and without the diva attitude, until you.

You were the first person who wanted to know me and didn't care if I could hit that high note or deliver them a championship. You were always like this enigma rising out of the mist, like a siren telling me I was great no matter what, even if I didn't have Broadway. Which went against everything I had been taught growing up. My dads while not the stereotypical stage parents always told me that Broadway was my destiny and that failure wasn't an option. I heard that so much growing up that it became part of who I was. So then to hear this radical way of thinking from an extremely cute boy at school, felt like I was getting torn in two different directions.

One side was the strict, no nonsense Rachel who would do anything to perform on a real Broadway stage. Then on the other was the Rachel who started to believe what you said; that no matter what I was already a star. Couple all that in with the other advice I was getting from other Glee Club members about choosing between you and Broadway because I couldn't have both. Formed what I guess you could call a Finn vs. Broadway complex in my head. Where it seemed the two sides were always fighting it out to see who won.

So after I was unfortunately let go from Funny Girl it seemed like the side that wanted nothing but Broadway won. It also started an all out war against the other side of my brain, and was telling me, see I told you Finn was bad for you.

But the thing is your not Finn, your not bad for me. In fact you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. When I think of you in my life, I think of the old biblical proverb of the wise and foolish builders. You are my rock, my very foundation Finn and without you, I am like the foolish builder who built his house upon the sand and with the slightest storm it came crashing down. But with you as my foundation and support, I am the wise man who built his house upon the rock, that never wavered no matter what storm it was hit with.

So believe me when I can't say sorry enough to you Finn for saying that you were holding me back from my dreams. You are my dream, Finn just like Broadway will always be my dream and I just have to find that perfect balance between both. I want to be that girl for you Finn, the girl who is able to stand beside you through the good times and bad, without any semblance of thought of herself and what's in it for her. It may take a while to learn how to become that girl, while still being me. But I love you enough to try." As Rachel finished her apology both her and Finn both had tears streaming down their faces.

Finn quickly stood up and once more wrapped his beautiful little girlfriend in a giant bear hug that only Finn Hudson could give. "Rachel don't change yourself for me, because I only want you to be the best person you can be. So don't think I'm going to love you any less if you don't change. I know you feel bad right now because you don't have Broadway and you think your world is over. But remember this Rachel, just when the caterpillar thought the world was over, it became a butterfly."

Rachel looked up at Finn with those big brown eyes wet with tears and said, "I'm sorry. Sometimes, I get jealous thinking that someone or something else could make you happier than I could. I guess it's my insecurities acting up. Because I know I'm not the prettiest, smartest, or most fun and exciting. But I do know that no matter how hard and long you look; you'll never find somebody that loves you like I do."

Finn made sure Rachel was looking directly into his eyes before he started speaking. "te perdono, je vous pardonne, ich vergebe dir, no matter how I say it or what language I use the meaning is still the same. I forgive you, Rachel, because without you I'm nothing. With you, I'm something and together, we're everything; because we're Finchel dammit!" proclaimed Finn, which caused the both of them to laugh and to start wiping away their tears.

"Now that I love you and you love me and we're one big happy family, can I ask what are we doing in the middle of an empty field?" asked Finn.

"Finn did you seriously just steal a line from Barney the dinosaur?" questioned Rachel

"Yes! I think I did. Which means I should be asking for a kiss and a hug from me to you." Joked Finn as he wiggled his eyebrows making Rachel laugh as he took the opportunity to place a passionate kiss on Rachel's soft lips while giving her another big hug.

"Wow! That was amazing! I don't know if I should be thanking you or Barney!" Rachel jokingly questioned while dramatically tapping her finger against her cheek.

"That was all me baby!" Finn said seductively making Rachel bite her bottom lip. "That purple dinosaur hasn't got anything on me!" added Finn.

"I don't know? Have you seen how perfect his teeth are? And he's always so darn happy. That's two huge pluses right there." Joked Rachel.

"Well then! Maybe I should just go jump in the lake and leave you and Barney to live happily ever after with your mutated Broadway singing, purple Jewish dinosaur babies!" Finn declared dramatically as he jokingly made a show of pretending to throw himself into the lake.

"Finn! If you throw yourself into the lake you'll never find out why I brought you here." Rachel yelled out stopping Finn from fake jumping into the lake.

"Ah! So the age old mystery finally get's solved!" Finn called out dramatically as he walked back over to Rachel.

"Really Finn…age old? You only found out about the location like twelve or so hours ago!" questioned Rachel.

"What? Why can't I be the dramatic one in the relationship for once!" Finn questioned back.

A giggling Rachel just simply patted him on the back before saying; "Leave the theatrics to the professionals, Finny!"

"Fine! I guess it's back to being plain old mild mannered Finn Hudson again!" sulked Finn.

"Finn Hudson, mild mannered? That's a laugh! What's your day job again Finn? Oh that's right! You're a rock star/songwriter/record label creator/executive and men's suit model!" quipped Rachel.

"So now I can't even be the humorous one! Geez Rachel you can't hog all the good personal traits in the relationship!" mocked Finn good-naturedly.

Rachel just punched Finn in the arm, "Shut up ya big goof!" before adding. "Now do you want to know why we're at the lake or not?"

"Fine! I promise to play nice." Finn said as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Your lucky I love you, Hudson!" Rachel said while rolling her eyes at Finn's shenanigans. "Now about why we're here. Recently I have been having discussions with various people, some expected and some not. Like my mother for example…" Rachel saw that Finn was going to interrupt at the mention of her mother. But Rachel just held up her hand signalling that now wasn't the time and she would fill him in later. "There was two particular conversations that were essential to why where here and that was a conversation I had with Noah after your surgery and a conversation I had with Quinn at Yale while you were on tour.

The conversation I had with Noah enlightened me to not only how special your friendship is, but also how much this place in particular meant to you growing up. He may have even let slip a little story about you wanting to buy this land and build a house for your family." Rachel recapped her conversation with Noah to Finn.

"Can you blame me? I mean look how beautiful this place is!" Finn said, as they looked around at all the wildlife and the sunlight flickering across the water.

"It's amazing…it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Rachel said in all honesty even though she wasn't looking at the lake but rather she hadn't taken her eyes off Finn; and was almost crying in awe at the sight of Finn witnessing nature's beauty and how it affected him.

"Anyway! I then spoke to Quinn, mainly to seek advice on the whole mummy issues thing. But we also got talking about you and how badly I screwed up by blaming you. She may have enlightened me that you were one of the special guys who would rather build a future with a girl rather than seeing how many notches you can get on your bedpost." Stated Rachel.

"Is that so wrong that I want what I never had growing up? I would see all the other families with the mum, dad and kids doing things together and I guess I was jealous. Don't get me wrong I loved growing up with my mum; she was more than enough parent for a mum and a dad. So I guess I just fell in love with the ideal of the perfect family and the white picket fence. Does that make me weird?" asked Finn.

"No Finn it doesn't make you weird, it just means you're a step ahead of everyone else; because everyone at some stage get's to the point where they want a family. Which is why I got you this…" explained Rachel as she grabbed an A4 envelope out of her bag and handed it to Finn.

"What's this?" asked a confused Finn.

"I know you heard me talking on the phone a couple of times where I may have not told you the whole truth as to who I was talking to. Well once you open that envelope everything will become clear." Rachel explained as she urged Finn to hurry up and open the envelope.

Finn carefully opened the envelope, before reading the contents inside. The contents of the envelope were what looked like a stack of official looking papers, so Finn read through them carefully before asking Rachel a question about what he was reading.

"Rach, what is this?" asked Finn wanting to make sure he was truly understanding what he was reading.

"It's a deed Finn. You got your dream because now according to the state of Ohio you are the proud owner of six acres of prime lake front Lima real estate. I was hoping it could be our family's private retreat whenever we wanted to visit Lima in the future. Because your not the only one who wants the kids and the white picket fence, I want that too Finn and I especially want it with you." Rachel told an extremely shocked Finn.

OH MY GOD BABY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, THANK YOU!" Screamed Finn as he lunged to hug his beautiful girlfriend.

"I'm glad you liked it Finny! Originally I was going to surprise you with a built house and everything but since I got sacked like a contestant on the Apprentice all that had to stop. I'm now so poor, I can't even put my two cents into conversations anymore; just like the other day the bank actually came and repossessed my entire collection of headbands. But I also need to give you part two of the surprise."

"There's more?" questioned Finn as he had already been given more than he could imagine or fathom.

"Just sit back and enjoy!" Rachel said as she pulled her iPod out and attached it to two external speakers before starting to play an instrumental track…

_**Another day **_

_**Without your smile **_

_**Another day just passes by **_

_**But now I know **_

_**How much it means **_

_**For you to stay **_

_**Right here with me **_

Rachel pulled Finn up off the ground as she continued singing and they moved over to where their future house would be. They then start pretending their sitting at there kitchen table have dinner in their new house.

_**The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger **_

_**But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer **_

_**I wanna grow old with you **_

_**I wanna die lying in your arms **_

_**I wanna grow old with you **_

_**I wanna be looking in your eyes **_

_**I wanna be there for you **_

_**Sharing everything you do **_

_**I wanna grow old with you **_

_**A thousand miles between us now **_

_**It causes me to wonder how **_

_**Our love tonight remains so strong **_

_**It makes our risk right all along **_

Next they pretend their sitting on their front porch drinking coffee and watching the sunset over the lake. They smile at each other as they watch the local birdlife land and launch off of the surface of the lake.

_**The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger **_

_**But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer **_

_**I wanna grow old with you **_

_**I wanna die lying in your arms **_

_**I wanna grow old with you **_

_**I wanna be looking in your eyes **_

_**I wanna be there for you **_

_**Sharing everything you do **_

_**I wanna grow old with you **_

_**Things can come and go I know but **_

_**Baby I believe **_

_**Something's burning strong between us **_

_**Makes it clear to me **_

The in-love couple pretends the next room is their bedroom and they lie down together snuggled into one another. As Finn points out where all they're imaginary furniture is going to go. He also points out exactly where their personal fireplace is going to be so, as Finn suggestively puts it, they can make love in front of the fire whenever they want.

_**I wanna grow old with you **_

_**I wanna die lying in your arms **_

_**I wanna grow old with you **_

_**I wanna be looking in your eyes **_

_**I wanna be there for you **_

_**Sharing everything you do **_

_**I wanna grow old with you**_

Rachel finished singing as her and Finn stayed snuggled together on the picnic rug looking out across the lake. Today had been an extremely eventful day for Finn. Not only did he get back the love of his life but also gained a beautiful piece of real estate. But what made owning the lake so special wasn't just because it was a dream of his since being a kid, but also because he would be building his family's future there with Rachel. The pair stayed snuggled together for a while longer enjoying the peace and serenity of the lake before it deciding to head home because it started to get dark.

* * *

Finn and Rachel pulled up outside the Hummel home after Finn picked Rachel up from her dad's place where she dropped off her car. The pair held hands over the centre console of Finn's truck. Despite their recent bump in the road, it seemed the couple were more in love now than ever before. Reluctantly they let go of each other's hands as they exited the vehicle, before immediately grabbing the other person's hand.

As the pair walked through the front door they almost ran head first into Carole and Kurt. Who had been impatiently waiting for all the juicy gossip of whether Finn and Rachel had gotten back together as well as how Finn reacted to his surprise. Meanwhile Burt just sat back in his favourite recliner and watched the highlights of game four of the NBA final series. While poor Finn and Rachel just stood in silence shocked that they had collided with Finn's mother and stepbrother after opening the front door.

"So what happened?" Kurt was the first to break the air of silence.

"What do you mean what happened?" Finn asked in return as he brushed past his mother and brother before going into the kitchen. Finn grabbed two beers, before heading over the lounge room and handing one to Burt before sitting down and watching the sporting highlights with his stepdad.

"Seriously! That's all your going to say after you flew all the way here from Miami just because Rachel texted you?" a not pleased Kurt asked his brother.

"What's there to say? My girl needed me so I flew home." Finn shrugged before wrapping an arm around Rachel as she snuggled into his side on the couch while also giving Finn an appreciative kiss.

"So does that mean Finchel is back on?" an excited Carole asked interrupting the sibling rivalry between Finn and Kurt.

Everyone, including Burt all stopped what they were doing and looked dumbfounded at Carole. They couldn't believe Finn's mum of all people used Finn and Rachel's couple name. To the younger ones there in the room it just sounded weird coming out of the mouth of someone like Carole, mainly because they weren't expecting it.

"What?" Carole asked noticing everyone looking at her weird. "I just want to know if my babies are back together!"

"Your babies, huh?" jested Finn.

"Please! Rachel knows she's like a daughter to me." Carole replied as she brushed off Finn's mocking.

"Mum, you do realise Rach and I were never broken up?" Finn asked.

"It was more like a short intermission Carole, mostly due to my own stupidity, mind you," added Rachel with a small pout forming on her face.

Finn hugged Rachel even tighter with the arm he had around her, "Rach! I said I forgive you, which means all that stuff is in the past and forgotten about, okay?" To which Rachel silently nodded.

"Well I guess that answers our question, about them being back together." Kurt said as he looked over towards Carole who nodded in confirmation. "Then I'm also guessing Rachel won't be hearing the latest song you wrote then Finn!" Kurt said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Kurt!" Finn warned which only managed to make the smirk on Kurt's face grow bigger.

"You never told me you wrote a new song Finn! I want to hear it, play it for me!" squealed Rachel getting all excited.

"Yeah! Play it for us, Finny!" an excited Carole joined in.

"Don't worry Finn! You don't have to play it for us!" Kurt provocatively said.

"He doesn't" Rachel and Carole replied in unison, while Finn replied, "I don't?"

"No you don't!" answered Kurt as he got up and snatched the remote out of Burt's hands.

"HEY!" Burt shouted.

"Sorry Dad but I'm going to have to commandeer the TV, because thanks to Puckerman he sent a video of the song's debut performance!" Kurt smiled happily as he held up his phone, causing Carole and Rachel to clap in glee and Finn to hold his head in his hands and groan.

"But its game four of the NBA finals and LeBron just cut his head open on a TV camera!" protested Burt against the commandeering of his TV.

"Burt, honey just go and watch the football game in the other room." Carole tried to placate her husband.

"First of all Carole! It's the NBA Finals, which means basketball not football! And the fabric of the chairs in the other room make me itchy!" sulked Burt.

"Don't sass me Burt Hummel! You know I don't like watching sport, so I couldn't care less if they were playing marbles or basketball! As for the chairs in the other room; it's your own damn fault for allowing Kurt to reupholster them after he claimed he knew what he was doing from watching one YouTube video!" Carole snidely replied back.

"HEY! Those chairs a fashionable, too bad I can't say the same about a lot of things around here!" a hurt Kurt replied back.

"Shut-up Kurt!" both Burt and Carole said in unison. "Fine! I'll go and watch the rest of the game in the other room, but your helping me rub lotion on everywhere that itches!"

"Deal!" replied Carole as she watched Burt grab his beer and head off towards the other room. While Finn, Kurt and Rachel all shivered and groaned at the mention of helping Burt lotion his itchy spots.

"What are you three complaining about? Your not the one's who agreed to help with the lotion; and besides that's what marriage is, you agree to help with the good, bad and…extremely ugly! Now roll the damn video, Kurt!" snipped Carole.

"Yes Ma'am!" Kurt said as he pressed play on the video….

* * *

_The video opened up on a crowded bar in Miami where the members of the band McKinley were celebrating after another sold out show. Well almost everyone was celebrating, just not Finn. He was off by himself nursing a beer while once again scrolling through photos of Rachel._

"_Yo! Barkeep another round for my depressed friend and I!" Finn was startled out of his depression by his best friend Noah Puckerman sitting down beside him at the bar and ordering another drink._

"_I'm not depressed Puck! A melancholy Finn tried to tell his best friend._

"_Seriously Finn at this point the guys and I wouldn't be surprised if you chopped off your own balls, gift wrapped them and had them specially delivered overnight by courier to Berry! But then again you already did that back in high school." Quipped Puck._

"_I can't help it; I just love her Puck…no ifs, ands or buts, I just love her!" replied Finn as he finished his original drink._

_Puck started looking Finn all over his body and pulling his shirt out and looking down before Finn finally shrugged him off. "What the hell are you doing?" yelled Finn._

"_I'm checking to see where Berry branded, property of Rachel Berry!" joked Puck._

"_It's branded in the one place where it would be too painful to remove." Finn sullenly replied._

"_Oh My God! It's your arse isn't it? Don't you remember the rules of tattoos Finn? Anywhere on the body is fine, apart from anywhere on the equator that's mine!" a shocked Puck asked._

"_It's not my arse you idiot! I'm talking about my heart!" _

"_You just had to make it all Lifetime Special didn't you! Look around you Finn where supposed to be celebrating because we just blew everyone's minds with our awesomeness! You know I think Berry's cool and all that, but can't you forget about her at least for one damn night so we can celebrate how great it feels to be taking over the world!" states Puck._

"_Believe me I've tried Puck! But trying to do that just makes me even more depressed because it feels like I'm forgetting her which scares the crap out of me!" replies Finn._

_Just then the bartender comes over with Finn and Pucks drinks, "Why are you depressed man? Out of anyone you should be tearing this place up, I mean all you'd have to do is say, I just became a millionaire overnight and BAM sit back and watch the panties drop!"_

_Puck grabs the two beers before telling the bartender, "It's girl trouble! His Mrs got let go from work and blamed him during an argument."_

"_Why didn't you say you guys were having girl troubles?" the bartender said as he reached across and snatched the two beers back off Finn and Puck. "Girl trouble deserves the heavy stuff!" the bartender said with a smirk as he lifted up a bottle of vintage thirty-six year old bourbon._

"_I knew there was a reason why I liked you!" Puck enthusiastically replied back._

"_Come on fellas! Let's get a booth and we'll crack this bad boy open and see if we can't help your friend here forget his problems…at least for tonight."_

_The three guys found a booth somewhere in the back and opened the bottle of bourbon and started drinking. After four or so drinks the trio were quickly becoming intoxicated._

"_Women am I right!" slurred the bartender to which Finn and Puck drunkenly cheered even though none of them including the bartender knew what the hell he was talking about._

"_Yeah! Can't live with them, can't live without them!" Puck drunkenly joined in._

"_My Rach is sooooo pretty!" slurs Finn as he boasts about Rachel, which the other guys just ignore._

"_Tell me about it! I've been with my old lady for eight years and then out of nowhere she says let's get married! Then I'm like hold up luv, you can't just spring something like that on a bloke, otherwise he'll have a heart attack! What's wrong with just having a few shits and giggles…am I right?" the on break bartender says as he pours another round of drinks._

"_HA HA GIGGLES!" Finn shouts to no one in particular. "You know who has the most amazing giggle? RACHEL! It's like an instant boner!"_

_The bartender and Puck just look at a completely drunk Finn and laugh, "You know what they say, it's all shits and giggles until someone giggles and shits…" Puck said in reply to the bartender._

"_Wise words my friend…wise words." The bartender said as he clinked his glass with Pucks._

"_HEY GUYS!" Finn screams not knowing how loud he's talking because of the alcohol. "You know who else is wise?"_

"_Let me guess, Rachel" answers the bartender with an amused grin._

"_HOW DID YOU KNOW? DO YOU KNOW MY RACHY? PUCK KNOWS RACHY!" Finn asked back, once again not realising he was yelling. _

"_FINN! Where supposed to be talking about what bitches woman can be! Not talking about how hot you get over Berry!" interjected Puck._

"_Hey Puck am I a bitch magnet?" asked Finn while he looked at what he thought was Puck. He didn't really know because he had been seeing multiple for a while._

"_What are you talking about now Finn?" asked Puck as he took another sip of his drink._

"_Well! I date Quinn and then she turns into a raging bitch! I then sleep with Santana because I think it'll be quick and easy. But oh my bad! Guess what! Finn picks another bitch! Then there's Rachel, my sweet little sexy as all hell, brown eyed Rachel with the incredibly tight…" Finn starts salivating and gesturing with his hands as if he's cupping and squeezing something, until Puck nudges him to continue. "I thought Rachel was all sweet and innocent but then she turns out to be a bitch to me as well. Three out three…well done Hudson, ding, ding, ding we have a winner for the guy with the incredibly accurate Bitch radar…Finn Hudson!"_

"_Your not a bitch magnet Finn!" Puck assures his friend, "You just have to give it some time and it'll all work out."_

"_Speaking of bitches, did you know that I wrote a song with bitch in it?" Finn drunkenly said looking at the two men as if he had disclosed some scandalous secret. _

"_Well let's hear it then!" the bartender excitedly exclaimed._

"_Okay then! Come on Puck let's find the rest of the band and show everybody my new song." Finn excitedly replied before jumping up and staggering through the crowd looking for Sam, Blaine and Ryder with Puck staggering close behind._

"_SAMMMY! BLAINES! WRITER!" Finn drunkenly called out as he passed through the different groups of people, before turning to Puck and laughing. "Did I say their names right?" A drunken Finn was oblivious to people's stares at him and Puck until he saw someone staring and shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? YOUR NOT ONE OF MY FRIENDS!" before moving on._

_Finn continued to wander around until he thought he found Blaine, but wondered why Blaine was standing so still and over by himself in the corner. _

"_HEY BLAINE!" Finn yelled in greeting at the figure, which just stood there saying nothing. "Not having a good time, huh? Well neither was I until this nice bartender man gave Puck and I some really nice drinks…then I was having a fantastic time!" Finn exclaimed, yet still the figure remain quiet. "What's with the silent treatment Blaine? What the fuck did I do to you?" yet the figure still wouldn't talk. "Well two can play that game Blaine!" sneered Finn, as he got right in the figures face and just started staring without saying anything._

_Meanwhile Puck had staggered off in a different direction and stumbled across the pool tables where Sam, Blaine and Ryder were playing. Just as Sam took a shot to win the game Puck reached across and picked up the eight ball and started talking to it. _

"_Magic eight ball, will we be a rich and famous successful band?" then he shook the ball really hard and squinted at it. While Sam wanting to have a little fun said in his best mystical voice, "YES!"_

_Puck almost dropped the ball he was so surprised, "Man this thing really works!" then he asked another question, "Magic eight ball, will Quinn and I get back together?" and once again he shook the ball hard and waited. Sam looked at the guys who urged him to answer, "Signs point to yes!"_

"_Wow, amazing! Okay one more question magic eight ball, will I ever see my father again?" and just like the other two times Puck shook the ball hard and waited. Sam nervously looked back at Blaine and Ryder wondering what he should say, yet all they did was shrug. Until Sam decided and said, "Reply Hazy, Try again later!"_

"_Yeah! Sounds just like my old man, try again later…" sneered Puck as he threw the eight ball back onto the table. Then he finally noticed Sam, Blaine and Ryder standing around the pool table, "Hey guys let's go to the stage because Finn's wants to play a new song."_

_Sam, Blaine and Ryder followed Puck as they weaved through the crowd before finding Finn over by the bathrooms staring silently at a statue the bar had standing outside the bathrooms._

"_Finn what are you doing?" a confused Blaine called out to his friend._

"_AHA! I KNEW I COULD OUT LAST YOU! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH FINN HUDSON!" Finn yelled at the statue._

"_FINN! That wasn't the statue it was me Blaine, I'm standing over here!" Blaine called out waving to get Finn's attention._

_Finn turned around at the sound of his name and saw what looked like Puck standing there with Blaine, Sam and Ryder. A confused Finn looked at Blaine then back at the statue before looking back once again. Still confused he walked over to the Blaine standing next to Puck and squeezed and felt this Blaine's face with his hands, before finally saying. "If your Blaine then who the hell is that?" asked a drunk Finn pointing in the direction of the statue._

"_I don't know one extremely good looking guy!" quipped Blaine_

_Finn drunkenly patted Blaine on the head; "I like this Blaine better then that other Blaine. That other Blaine was mean!" _

_The guys started off towards the stage but not before Finn went over and had one last conversation with fake Blaine. Finn patted statue Blaine on the head just like he did real Blaine, "You were a worthy competitor my friend! But one word of advice lay off the Botox man! It's really freezing your face!" then he walked off and joined the others on stage. _

_The crowd cheered as they saw the rising stars that were McKinley picking up instruments on the stage. They cheered again as they saw Finn walk up to the front mike and say. "This song is for all the guys who feel let down by their women! So ready guys lets go!"_

_The guys started playing out the music to the roar of the crowd…_

_**I didn't know you collected souls**_

_**Gambling fire, rolling bones**_

_**I shoulda known you would take it all**_

_**But I never planned to be your voodoo doll**_

_**Use your lips to pull me in**_

_**Just to stick in another pin**_

_**But if you want this heart of mine **_

_**Your evil just wont work this time**_

_**I'm done with all your bitchcraft**_

_**I gotta get my soul back**_

_**We've played this game so long **_

_**I'm not sure that it will come back**_

_**I'm not trying to make you feel bad**_

_**But baby I just can't live with all your bitchcraft**_

_**Every time you cast another spell**_

_**I lose a little more of my free will**_

_**Put me in a kettle full of broken hearts**_

_**Add a little pinch from your magic jar**_

_**Just so I forget the kind of girl you are**_

_**Baby I'm catching on real fast**_

_**This isn't going to last**_

_**And I'm through eating your poison seeds **_

_**And I've built up my immunity**_

_**I'm done with all your bitchcraft**_

_**I gotta get my soul back**_

_**We've played this game so long **_

_**I'm not sure that it will come back**_

_**I'm not trying to make you feel bad**_

_**But baby I just can't live with all your bitchcraft**_

_**Baby why you gotta act like that**_

_**You're not the girl that I thought I had**_

_**I guess I thought I knew who you were**_

_**And it's a drag knowing you're so quick to kill**_

_**It's the only way you get your thrills**_

_**But baby I'm about to show you how it feels**_

_**'Cause I'm done with all your bitchcraft**_

_**I gotta get my soul back**_

_**We've played this game so long **_

_**I'm not sure that it will come back**_

_**I'm not trying to make you feel bad**_

_**But baby I just can't live with all your bitchcraft**_

_**I'm not trying to make you feel bad**_

_**I gotta get my soul back**_

_**'Cause baby I can't live with all your bitchcraft**_

_The music stopped playing as the crowd erupted in loud applause, before everyone stopped when Puck started clutching his stomach._

"_Oh God! I'm going to be sick!" Puck said as he covered his mouth with his hand as he dropped his guitar and ran towards the toilets._

"_That's disgusting I think I'm going to gag!" Sam said as he scrunched his face up in disgust._

_Then a still extremely drunk Finn said straight down the microphone in front of the huge audience. "You know who doesn't have a gag reflex? MY RACHY!" Finn said with a big smile on his face as the crowd especially all the males erupted into loud cheers. While Sam, Blaine and Ryder just looked at each other shaking their heads groaning at the antics of Finn and Puck._

* * *

"YOU THINK I'M A BITCH!" Rachel screamed as they finished watching the video.

"No I don't think you're a bitch, I merely said you were acting a little bitchy!" Finn replied trying to calm Rachel down.

Really Finn! Is that supposed to make me feel better?" a pissed off Rachel asked.

"Thanks a lot Kurt!" sneered Finn as he punched his brother really hard in the arm.

"OUCH! THAT HURT FINN! Don't blame me, blame Puckerman!" Kurt replied while rubbing the spot where Finn punched him.

"Don't worry Puck will be getting his!" sneered Finn

"It's not Noah or Kurt's fault Finn! You're the one who wrote the song saying I was bewitching you with my bitchcraft!" rachel interrupted.

Finn had enough it was only a few short hours ago when they were more in love than ever now thanks to Kurt and Puck they were back at square one. "Please I was hurting Rachel remember! So I vented my frustration through song, I believe that's rather healthy rather than some other ways I could've expressed myself! And I don't want to sound mean here but none of us in this room have the best track record in healthily expressing themselves when mad!"

Carole stood up and walked over and wrapped Rachel in a hug, "Finn's right honey! He wasn't trying to offend you he was just using his artistic outlet and expressing himself; after being told you resented him from holding you back on Broadway." Carole said soothingly.

"But I apologised!" Rachel said looking up at Carole through tear filled eyes.

"Yes you did dear! Now why doesn't Finn deserve that chance?" asked Carole. Rachel just silently nodded.

"I'm sorry Finn, I know you don't think I'm a bitch. But I still think we should talk about some stuff." Finn agreed before Rachel motioned for Finn to follow her upstairs so they could talk.

Finn ran over to the stairs to follow Rachel but stopped in front of his mother and wrapped her in the tightest hug imaginable. "Thanks mum! You are an absolute lifesaver! I'm going to buy you the biggest, most expensive present I can find!"

Carole laughed at the antics of her son and replied, "I don't need anything Finny as long as your happy that's all I need." Carole watched her giant son run off to follow his girlfriend up the stairs but stopped him when she yelled out. "But if your still feeling generous there was some earrings I've had my eye on."

"Consider it done my beautiful mother!" then Finn turned to Kurt and said, "I would hide anything you consider valuable Kurt and also sleep with one eye open because I don't think the cool kids at Vogue and NYADA are going to think having one eyebrow is fashionable!" Finn called out as he disappeared up the stairs.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Kurt yelled as he took off after Finn up the stairs.

"That's what you get for messing with Finchel Kurt, you get the horns baby!" Finn said as he ruffled Kurt's hair.

Meanwhile Kurt screeching from upstairs, "MUM", brought Carole out of her moment of silence! Carole just chuckled to herself, there's no way in hell she was getting in the middle of this argument and just sat back and flicked over to the cooking channel on the TV.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

It had been a week since the tumultuous visit to Lima and Finn had since returned to the tour and Rachel returned home to New York. Finn and Rachel had talked and declared both their indiscretions were excusable because they were venting while angry. But they both declared in future they would try and talk to each other rather than let the emotions and anger build up until it exploded.

As for Finn's planned revenge on Kurt he snuck in one day while Kurt was sleeping and added some food colouring to Kurt's shampoo bottle. Poor Kurt had to walk around with blue hair for a couple of days before he managed to wash it out. Then in regards to Puckerman, Finn slipped a laxative into one of Pucks drinks and then when the laxative's effect started to kick in he watched Puck sprint to the toilet. Only to eventually find all the toilet paper rolls had been replaced with fake ones that had messages on them that read, "DON'T EVER FUCK WITH ME PUCKERMAN!" It was sweet victory to Finn's ears when he heard Puck screeching from the bathroom, "FUCK YOU FINN!" But since then for the sake of everyone's sanity they declared a truce, otherwise knowing how competitive Finn and Puck were they would likely end up dead.

But today there was nothing but peace throughout the hotel room the guys were staying in. For today they had a day off before the end of the tour in a couple of days and they were using it to lounge around the hotel room. Puck, Sam, Blaine and Ryder were currently in the lounge room watching reruns of the TV show Cops while Finn was trying to cook something for lunch. When a segment came on that intrigued Finn.

On the TV screen a bunch of cops can be seen chasing a criminal down the street before they eventually tackled him to the ground and arrested him. They then cut to an interview with the arresting officer, who said they were able to track him down because he was still wearing his name tag from work while he robbed the gas station.

The part about dumb criminals got Finn thinking about Brody and the part about the police tracking the criminal down gave Finn an idea on how he might be able to help Rachel. He ran into his room and grabbed his phone before punching in a familiar number and waiting.

"Hello Jamal speaking." Came the extremely deep voice of the bands head of security booming down the phone.

"Hey Jamal it's Finn I need a favour."

"What do you need Finn?" asked Jamal

"Does your brother still work for the NYPD?" queried Finn.

"Yeah he's a detective why?"

"I need some help finding someone, think he could help?" Explained Finn.

"I'll see what I can do. What's the name of the person you're looking for?"

"I'm looking for, Weston…Brody Weston."

**Yeah Finchel is back on…Finchel is forever! Hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter. But I wonder what Finn is planning on doing? And if he can track down Brody; whatever will happen with Brody and Finn alone in the same room? Guess we'll have to wait and see. The songs used in this chapter were**** 'I Want To Grow Old With You' by Westlife, 'Bitchcraft' by Drake Bell. Like**** always see you next time. Have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello all my lovely readers and reviewers and welcome to chapter 19 of my little story. This chapter is a little shorter than usual &amp; I apologise in advance for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. But I left it where I did otherwise if I kept going I would've had to reveal secrets I wanted to reveal in the next chapter. So I hope you still enjoy this chapter anyway, despite the shortness &amp; cliffhanger! All the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

The luxurious apartment was quiet on this particular bright and sunny morning. Except for the orgasmic cries of one Rachel Berry as she and her partner Finn Hudson enjoyed reconnecting with one another. Finn was lying in bed on his back with his prominent erection standing up proudly from his body. While a naked Rachel was on top of Finn before she gently lowered herself down onto Finn's large manhood. Both Finn and Rachel loved this position but for different reasons. Rachel loved it because she was in control, which knowing her personality she loved being in control; but also because she could tease Finn, which was also one of her favourite things to do. While Finn just loved the position because all he had to do was layback and watch Rachel's beautiful naked body, gyrating in tune to her own rhythm on his stiff member.

Rachel started off slow and was grinding her core down slow and deep enjoying the feel of Finn filling her up. They had been going for only a couple of minutes and already Rachel could feel herself well on the way to an incredible orgasm. But that didn't stop her from upping the tempo as she started incorporating figure eight patterns into her movements. Rachel ran a hand through her long luscious brunette locks as she let out a rather loud groan as Finn hit a rather pleasurable spot. Finn was enjoying the view the position offered while he ran his hands up and down Rachel's smooth tanned skin, causing rows of sensitive Goosebumps to appear on her skin.

As Rachel started undulating up and down Finn's swollen member, the bed began to move in time with her movements. Rachel's new movements of slowly lifting off Finn's manhood until only the tip remained before slamming herself all the way down; before doing a slow figure eight with her hips and then starting again. Was quickly driving both herself and Finn to a mutual epic conclusion. Rachel kept constant eye contact with Finn as she supported herself on Finn's lifted up knees. All while Finn was rubbing Rachel's excited clit with one hand facilitating the speed of both of their oncoming orgasms.

Knowing the finishing line was within site Rachel started riding Finn like a woman possessed. The slapping sound of their conjoined bodies was only drowned out by their mutual screams of ecstasy. It was Rachel who found herself reaching completion first, and with a loud "Oh My God, Finn…YES! YES!" she slumped down on top of Finn completely sated. Meanwhile the sound and feeling of Rachel coming quickly sent Finn over the edge as well. After another couple of quick thrusts, Finn spilled his seed into the condom as he pleasurably fell over the edge.

The mutually sated couple lay there tangled together in a sweaty, pleasurable mess trying to regain their breaths. Finn and Rachel just lay there awhile staring at each other marvelling at the profound connection they shared. Until Finn reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a toy replica of his truck and started driving it across Rachel's naked stomach.

"Finn what on earth are you doing?" Rachel asked through some slight giggles as the toy truck was tickling her.

Finn just looked at her as he continued to drive the truck around Rachel's body, "What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm taking our family for a drive!" Finn said as he started making small engine noises as well.

"Our family huh!" smirked Rachel.

"Yep! There's me and you in the front seat…" Finn said pointing to the front of the truck. "And then our five kids in the back" Finn finished off proudly.

"FIVE KIDS!" a shocked Rachel exclaimed.

"At least!" responded Finn, "If we stop there, we can have our own Hudson basketball team! Or if we keep going, because face it we're Finchel so where not going to be able to keep our hands off each other…" to which Rachel just shrugged because she knew Finn spoke the truth. "So if were blessed with more than five Finchel babies we could even start our own TV show like that couple that popped out eight at the one time!" Finn finished excitedly.

Rachel let out an involuntary shiver at having to deliver eight Hudson size babies out of her vagina. She knew she was probably going to need an epidural when she delivers only one Hudson baby. But having to deliver eight…Rachel would be asking to be shot up with any and all drugs on the hospital premises.

"Finn I can tell you right now, I'm not popping out five kids or more just so you can have a basketball team or a reality show!" stated a serious Rachel.

"Fine no more than a handful!" sulked Finn, "I just want our kids to have brothers and sisters to play with." Added Finn.

"They will Finn, I don't know how many…but they will." Responded Rachel.

"Cool! And then we can all pile into the car on weekends and take trips into the mountains…" Finn said as he drove the toy truck up Rachel's body towards her breasts and then began driving the truck around until it reached Rachel's nipple. "Once we reach the glorious peak we can have a nice picnic lunch as a family. While daddy tells the kids about how these twin Peak Mountains are Daddies absolute favourite location." Finn said smirking while giving Rachel's breast a quick fondle as he drove the truck back down.

Finn then drove the truck around, across Rachel's stomach towards her clean-shaven folds. Until Finn stopped the truck abruptly just before he drove the truck across her centre, and turned and looked up at Rachel with a large smirk. "I think this location may be a Mummy and Daddy only vacation spot!" quipped Finn.

"I think your right about that one daddy!" Rachel quipped back.

"So then on the way back home we can drive across the abs of steel," joked Finn as he drove the truck along Rachel's abs. "Then take a left at the beauty spot aka mole and then turn into the Hudson estate at the lake!" Finn said as he drove the truck past a mole and then circled the truck around Rachel's belly button before parking the truck inside her belly button.

Rachel just gave Finn a look of longing and love before leaning over and kissing him with all the passion she had. "Thank you Finn!"

A confused Finn looked back at Rachel not quite sure what he was being thanked for. "Thank you for what, baby?"

"Just thank you for loving me…even at my worst!" an emotional Rachel answered.

"My pleasure, Hummingbird! Besides loving you is as simply as breathing. Just remember I love you for all that you are, all that you have been and all you're yet to be!" Finn replied with all the honesty and sincerity in the world.

Rachel looked at Finn with a single tear dripping down her perfect cheek before she launched herself onto him. While whispering seductively into Finn's ear, "Fuck me! Fuck me like you mean it!"

"With pleasure!" Finn replied enthusiastically; but before they could get started on another round of passionate love making the sound of Finn's phone ringing broke the mood.

Finn reluctantly pulled away from an equally reluctant Rachel and hopped out of bed to grab his phone of his desk. He smirked at Rachel who was in her own little world unabashedly ogling Finn's still naked body.

"Hello"

"Finn, it's Jamal I've got your boys address, where good to go!" boomed Jamal.

"Great! Give us a few moments to get ready." Replied Finn

"Sure thing! See you in about half an hour." And with that Finn heard the phone go dead, so he placed his phone back on the desk and hopped back into bed with Rachel.

"Now that's over with…where were we?" growled Rachel as she started fondling Finn's quickly growing erection.

Finn reluctantly pulled Rachel's hand off of Finny Jnr, "Sorry baby! As much as I really want to sex you up right now, I can't. Jamal's coming to pick me up soon for an important meeting."

Rachel looked over at the clock on Finn's desk, "I suppose I should be getting ready for my meeting as well." A still reluctant Rachel said as she got out of bed and began gathering her clothes.

"What meeting is this?" asked Finn because he couldn't remember Rachel mentioning a meeting.

"Finn! I told you about this! Shelby knows this couple that send their kid to her day-care class and they're also a writing/producing team on Broadway. They're still pretty green and have had only one play featured off-Broadway but they were interested in meeting with me to talk story ideas. So if I plan to get back on Broadway some time soon I can't be choosy and you know what they say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Rachel said as she headed into have a shower.

Now it was Finn's turn to unabashedly stare at Rachel's naked arse as she sashayed into the bathroom. Damn Brody! I haven't seen the tool in forever yet he's still cockblocking me, Finn thought to himself, until Rachel poked her head back around the corner.

"Oh Finny! Can you wash my back for me?" Rachel asked with a seductive glint in her eye. Rachel couldn't help but start laughing as before she had even finished talking Finn had already leapt off the couch and was carrying her into the shower. Needless to say at the end of the shower both Rachel and Finn were extremely clean as well as thoroughly sated from some more amorous activities once again. Ha ha! Fuck you Brody! Nobody cockblocks Finchel! Finn cheered to himself as he ran down the stairs to meet Jamal.

* * *

Finn nervously drummed his fingers across the dashboard of the car. He was starting to have second thoughts about this plan. Only a couple of days ago the plan seemed simple and easy. Now though the exact same plan felt like it had to many loose ends. Like he was going to confront a known criminal who had spent time in jail for one. Given, he was sentenced to three months in a minimum-security prison. It was one of those places the media has dubbed the Club Fed of prisons where Brody probably spent more time mingling with fraudulent hedge fund managers' then hardened criminals. But nevertheless prison changes a person…doesn't it? Finn wouldn't have a clue, since all his information about prisons came from binge watching a whole heap of prison shows like OZ and prison break; maybe he was overthinking this entire thing.

Hell, Brody managed to get paroled one month into his three-month sentence so it wasn't going to be like Brody was a violent criminal. Finn almost wished that Brody would get violent during their little discussion because then Finn would have an excuse to punch that smarmy bastard in the face, like he'd been dying to do, ever since he saw Rachel's Facebook relationship status listed as, 'shacked-up'. But had somehow managed to restrain himself because A, Rachel abhorred violence and B, didn't want Finn getting in trouble over something she deemed her problem. Finn understood and also didn't understand that way of thinking because when you're in a couple or a partnership, your partner's problems become your problems. But then Finn remembered something Holly Holiday said once…

_**So, remember, whenever you have sex with someone, you're having sex with everyone they've ever had sex with…and everybody's got a random.**_

Finn seriously didn't know if that statement or thought was applicable to this current situation. Now that he thought about it more he seriously hoped not because just the thought of Brody and him…doing it really made him what to punch Brody the arsehat even more. But on the other hand the thought of Rachel with Finn's only other sexual partner Santana, was giving Finn and Finny Jnr completely different thoughts.

The loud sound of police sirens brought Finn's attention to what was happening outside the car window. Now that he was paying attention to his surroundings, Finn noticed the current neighbourhood they were in was located in a rather seedy part of town. Holy Hell! Thought Finn, I think I just saw some guy getting tasered by a couple of cops back there, but he couldn't be sure because they drove by so quickly. Finn didn't have too long to dwell on what he thought he saw as he heard Jamal's booming voice speaking to him.

"Yo, Finn! Were here!" boomed Jamal as he parked the car in a vacant spot on the side of the street.

The moment had come for Finn to put up or shut up. It was now or never as they say. It wasn't that Finn was scared of seeing Brody again; it was just he really wanted this meeting to go well. So he could gain valuable information to help Rachel get back on Broadway.

Jamal noticing Finn's slight hesitance spoke up once again, "You know Finn, you don't have to do this. It's not too late to turn around and go home." Jamal asked more out of concern for his friend then anything else.

At that moment Finn's phone beeped saying he had a new message. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and swiped it on. Reading the message Finn couldn't help the beaming smile that came across his face. The message was short and sweet and was from Rachel; it simply read…

_**Hope your having a great day! Miss you already and I love you more then you could possibly know. ~ **__** Rachel ***_

After reading that sweet message from Rachel, a brand new resolve washed over Finn and he became more determined then ever. Finn looked over at Jamal and said, "No! There's no turning back now. Brody and I are going to have one long overdue chat." Finn said as he started getting out of the car.

"Finn just remember if there's any trouble just press the emergency number I put in under number three on your speed dial on your phone. Press that and your phone will automatically send a message to my phone and I'll be up there quicker then the Gigolo can order himself anymore baby oil!" Jamal reminded Finn.

"Thanks for all your support Jamal! I literally couldn't have done this without you."

"Hey! Don't worry about it! You're like my extremely white or albino adopted brother. Which means I've always got your back, Finn; same goes for that little firecracker of a girlfriend of yours! Oh, and from my family and I tell Rachel thanks for the basket of her awesome baked goods. My kids went nuts over her sugar cookies it was adorable. But they were an absolute pain in the arse as they were coming down from their sugar highs!" stated a smirking Jamal.

Finn gave Jamal a simply nod in gratitude as he turned and entered the rundown apartment building. As soon as he entered the building, Finn walked straight over to the elevator, but before he could push the button he turned at the sound of a voice.

"That darn thing hasn't worked since the first Bush was president. I tell ya kid those things are about as useless as tits on a bull! Your only option is to take the stairs, what floor are you headed too?" an old man with an a dog that looked about the same age as he's master explained as the sat on the steps leading up to the apartments.

"Um! I'm going to the fifth floor." Finn told the old man.

"Today just isn't your day is it kid!" the old man said as he got up from the stairs and grabbed the leash attached to his dog and flipped out a blind man's cane. "Just like the elevators, the air conditioning is also on the fritz! So by the time you make it to the fifth floor, you're going to be sweating more than a whore in church!" added the blind man. "Like I said today isn't your day…especially now that your inside this piece of shit building." The man added as he gave Finn a sympathetic pat on the back as he walked out the door.

A dumbstruck Finn just stood there for a couple of minutes trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. After deciding to chalk it up as just one of those things, Finn began the walk up to the fifth floor. As Finn ascended the stairs up to the fifth floor and noticed the level to which the building was neglected and rundown he began to understand why the old man labelled the building as a piece of shit.

Finally reaching the fifth floor Finn quickly located the right apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a very different Brody Weston than what Finn was used to seeing. Gone was the impeccably dressed and well-groomed man that had a brief fling with Rachel. Instead there stood a man that looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, dressed in sweatpants and an old wifebeater.

"What the hell are you doing here?" snarled Brody.

"I just want to have a chat, that's all!" Finn held his hands up in surrender trying to show Brody that he wasn't here for anything other than to talk.

"Yeah! Well I don't have anything to say to you!" snarled Brody again, "Now fuck off!" Brody yelled as he tried to slam the door in Finn's face.

But Finn managed to get a foot in the door and stopped it from closing, "Please! It's about Rachel."

Brody just looked at Finn for a few moments before grunting and reluctantly opening the door and allowing Finn to enter. Finn entered the tiny one bedroom apartment as Brody closed the door behind him. The only remotely nice thing Finn could say about the apartment was that it definitely wasn't the four seasons. Brody slumped down into one of the old couches and looked at Finn as he finished off the rest of an old beer that by the looks of it, had been sitting there awhile.

"So you wanted to talk…so talk! I've got to be at a meeting with my parole officer in an hour." Grumbled Brody.

"Fine! I'm assuming you've heard about what happened to Rachel?" Finn quizzed.

"Yeah, little miss perfect got kicked off the great white way and landed on her arse!" mocked Brody. "But what the hell does that have to do with me?" asked Brody, "She's your problem now!"

"The only reason she got sacked from Broadway, her lifelong dream mind you, is because you couldn't keep your fucking dick in your pants!" Finn yelled back starting to angry.

"What the fuck was I suppose to do huh? She wasn't giving it up regularly! I mean for fucks sake I had to literally beg before be she would give it up one goddam time! But then Mr Small town hero from middle of bum-fuck nowhere comes back from your walkabout and she turns into a freaking nymphomaniac!" Brody yelled back.

"I'll tell you what you were supposed to do!" yelled Finn as he got right into Brody's face before continuing, "You were suppose to love her…cherish her! Not…whatever the hell this was!" Finn continued as he waved his hands around the apartment. "You were supposed to do what I couldn't!"

Now it was Brody's turn to stand up and get in Finn's face as he yelled back, "How dare you! I loved Rachel!"

Finn let out a humourless chuckle as he just looked at Brody, like can you hear the crap coming out of your mouth. Finn pulled a hankie out of his pocket and handed it to Brody.

"What's this for?" a confused Brody asked.

"Since I don't have any toilet paper it's to help clean up all the shit you've been talking! But seriously you don't know the meaning of the word love! I'm surprised you even remembered her name with all the different women you cheated on Rachel with!" snipped and angry Finn.

"Aw, bullshit! We were happy until you realised what you threw away and decided to come back and steal her from me!" Brody snipped back.

This time Finn let out a booming laugh at what Brody just said, "If you seriously think that, then you've been wearing your thongs too tight and the loss of blood and oxygen to the brain has given you brain damage!" mocked Finn.

"HA! The jokes on you! I don't wear thongs, I go commando!" retorted Brody.

Finn shuddered at the thought of Brody and no underwear, "Eww! That is something I seriously never needed to know and now that I do I'm probably going to need a full lobotomy!" Finn replied while holding his head in his hands and rubbing the small piece of skin at the top of his nose, in-between his eyebrows, backwards and forwards between his fingers. "This goddam dick measuring contest is getting us nowhere…"

"That's because mine's bigger and why your little Rachel was always begging for my cock!" Brody said once again getting into Finn's face. "Believe me Finn! It wasn't your name Rachel was screaming to fuck her harder every night, like the good little slut she was. I bet you right now she's daydreaming about coming over here and sucking my…"

Before Brody could finish Finn had picked him up off the ground and slammed him into the lounge room wall. Finn slammed Brody so hard into the wall that there was a Brody sized hole in the wall. It almost would've been comical if Finn weren't ready to rip Brody's head off.

"You listen to me you hairless, STD, disease carrying, dumbass, dickhead, son of a bitch! You can hate me all you want…I don't give a fuck! Because frankly I hate you more than anything in this whole damn world! But you say one more derogatory thing about my Rachel; the sweetest most kind-hearted person in the world, than you and me are going to have a problem! Do you understand? Nod if you understand!" Brody managed to slightly nod his head as Finn still had him pinned up against the wall.

"Because if we have a problem then I get angry and if you hate me now, you're definitely not going to like me when I'm angry. As for your so-called colossal dick and prowess in the sack, don't make me laugh. From what I've heard from Rachel you seem to have a little performance issue. Not enough lead in your pencil so to speak and from all accounts Rachel said she's seen bread harder than your dick! As for your size, please! You got less meat in your pants than there is in a vegetarian restaurant!

But since my mother raised me to give everyone a fair go. I'm going to allow you to show me, there still is an ounce of the man that Rachel saw when she first came to New York. Now if you truly did love Rachel than you should want what's best for her even if it isn't you. You think I put her on that train because I wanted to? I put her on that train because I knew what she was destined to be, she just needed a little push. But just like the star I knew my Hummingbird was, as soon as she felt that gush of wind running through her from the ecstatic applause of a Broadway crowd. She soared majestically above everyone, including me to her rightful place as a true star.

So Brody if Rachel did truly capture remotely any part of your heart, then your going to be civil and were going to sit down and have an adult conversation and see if we can get our girl back on Broadway. Or I can show you just how we settle disputes where I'm from in bum-fuck nowhere. It's up to you, and if you ask me I'm on the fence, because I'm seriously on the verge of snapping. I'm just looking for an excuse. Well are we going to be gentleman or are you going to give me that excuse?" Finn explained to Brody with the utmost venom in his eyes and voice as he held Brody pinned against the wall.

Brody who had never been so scared in his entire life just simply and silently nodded. Finn seeing Brody's acknowledgement of the terms of surrender, let him go from against the wall. While Brody was trying to regain his breath Finn walked into the small kitchenette of the apartment and grabbed two glasses and filled them with water. He walked back over to the lounge and placed one of the glasses of water at one end of the coffee table before sitting down in one of the couches at the opposite end.

Finn motioned with his hand towards the glass of water sitting on the table. Before taking a sip of his own and leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs, "So! Where were we?" stated Finn as Brody reluctantly sat down and with a shaky hand picked up the glass of water and taking a drink. "That's right, you were going to help me get our diva back where she belongs…on Broadway. So Brody what do you know about Funny Girl, Rachel's understudy and this Marigold Financial Group?"

Brody took another tentative sip of his water and looked across at a calm and collected Finn before setting his glass down and saying. "I know everything!"

* * *

Rachel was completely nervous as she sat in the small waiting room beside Shelby as she waited to be called into the meeting. This could possibly be her first step back to performing on Broadway, and she didn't want to take that experience for granted this time. It was hard to admit but maybe getting Funny Girl so quickly and soon after coming to New York as well as not really having to struggle like most other up and coming actors; she didn't really appreciate fully what she had, until she lost it. But if she was lucky enough to one-day step foot once again on the hallowed boards of Broadway; then the only way someone was going to take it away from her was from her cold, dead hands.

Trying to calm herself, Rachel's thoughts drifted to the one person who could always her…Finn. She sat there awhile distracting herself trying to figure out what Finn was doing right now. He told her as he was leaving the apartment this morning that Jamal was picking him up for a meeting. But none of the other guys in the band seemed to be attending this meeting, just Finn and apparently Jamal. Maybe it was a record label meeting and that's why only Finn was going; maybe I'll just send him a quick text message to see how he's days going. Just as soon as Rachel sent Finn a text saying I love and miss you, Shelby and her were finally called into meet with the up and coming Broadway director and producer.

Rachel and Shelby were shown through a door into a small looking theatre that would have been about the size of the theatre at McKinley. The secretary that showed them in told them to wait there as she left the theatre to go back to her work. They hadn't been waiting long when a tall, impeccably dressed, bespectacled man came out from back stage and greeted Rachel and Shelby.

"Hi! I'm James Granville, the writer and director of the show, sorry for the wait but my wife and I have been in meetings all day."

"Not a problem Mr Granville. Frankly it's an honour you and your wife are meeting with us today." Responded Shelby.

"Please, call me James. Mr Granville makes me sound really old." James said as he chuckled at his own joke.

Just then an extremely pretty auburn haired woman marched out across stage and hugged James before turning her attention towards Rachel and Shelby. "Are these our guests?" the woman asked James.

"Yes! I'll introduce you. Claudia this is Shelby Corcoran…Shelby, my wife Claudia." Shelby reached over and shook Claudia's hand before James turned towards Rachel. "Now Claudia this lovely lady is…"

"Rachel Berry!" Claudia enthusiastically cut her husband off at the pass.

"You know who I am?" asked a slightly shocked Rachel.

"Of course I know who you are! It's my job as a producer to keep an eye on all the new up and comers and you were the brightest star of the bunch. It's not everyday a young national show choir winner from Lima, Ohio gets a second chance to audition for NYADA let alone Carmen Tibideaux…and absolute NAIL it might I add." Exclaimed an excited Claudia.

"Well I had a lot of help from my friends and boyfriend." A slightly unnerved Rachel replied, as she was shocked to see someone with maybe even more pep and energy than herself.

"Look at that Jimmy! Our little diva is humble as well!" exclaimed Claudia turning towards her husband with a hand over her heart. "But not only do you get into NYADA you become the first freshman in like decades to perform at the annual winter showcase. Then at your like first ever go at auditioning for a Broadway show you get the lead role in Funny Girl. If that's not the CV of a future Broadway superstar I don't know what is!"

"Until I was fired," Rachel sullenly muttered in reply.

"That was bullshit! If you'll excuse my French, but seriously if every person who had a scandal hanging over their head got fired, there wouldn't be enough people to keep Broadway running." James replied to Rachel.

"James is right, there had to be some other reason for Funny Girl letting you go. Because nowadays scandal is just another word for publicity!" added Claudia.

"That's exactly what Rachel's boyfriend keeps saying." Said Shelby.

"Ah, yes! The wonderfully talented Finn Hudson!" answered Claudia.

"Wow! You guys sure have done your research on me." An uneasy Rachel said as she still wasn't quite sure what these people wanted and why they knew so much about her life.

"Oh dear! You probably think my husband and I are a couple of psychopaths. We've been talking all this time and we haven't even told you why we asked you both here. Jimmy, be a dear and explain our proposal to these fine ladies!" Claudia spoke to her husband who readily agreed.

"Yes, yes, very well! As I'm sure you ladies are quite aware my beautiful wife and I have forged a partnership of sorts. Where we have decided to open our own production company so we can make the stories that we want to make without any politics getting in the way. Now Rachel we met your mother through the day-care she runs for Broadway performers. While the two of us work we've been leaving our little Adelaide in the wonderful care of your mother. Over the years I believe we have become friends, so often we would stay behind after picking up our daughter and converse with Shelby.

It was during one of these friendly conversations that we disclosed that the next story we attempted, we wanted it to be about a mother and daughter. For this next part I must admit that it took more than a little prying and bribing for Shelby to disclose details about her story with you. So please don't blame her, but rather blame my wife and I as it was us who overstepped any boundaries for the sake of a story.

But nevertheless she filled us in on your emotional story and we would be honoured if you both would allow us to use your story as inspiration for our next musical. Your story has it all, hope, love, rejection, drama, reconciliation, babies, fortunes won and lost and most importantly it has great music. So do we have your blessing to use your story? We also want you both to be including in every step of the production to make sure your story is being told with honesty and respect. We may even be able to work out a co-producer or something like that credit." Explained James as he laid out the details of his wife and his plan for their next musical.

Shelby turned to Rachel and grabbed both of her hands, wrapping them in her own. "Rachel, I think this could be good for us. We're in a good spot at the moment and maybe getting our story out there might help other mother's and daughters in similar situations."

"I don't know if I want one of the worst periods in my life portrayed for the entire world to see on stage." A confused Rachel answered back.

"Rachel dear, I'm not going to pretend I know or understand what you've been through. My relationship with my mother is excellent; heck we still have tea and crumpets together every Saturday morning. But sometimes you have to forget what's gone, appreciate what still remains and look forward to what's coming next. Funny Girl may be gone, but this opportunity maybe the next best thing and also a way to get your name back into the forefronts of people's minds." Claudia tried to convince Rachel this musical based on her relationship with her mother was a good idea.

"When do you need an answer?" asked Rachel.

"Umm! We could give you a week or two if you need time to think." Answered James.

"That would be great thanks. I really think I need to think this over by myself and also discuss it with Finn as well." Rachel answered back feeling better now that she could take her time and think things over.

"Certainly dear, you're a very responsible young woman and I wouldn't expect any less. But before the both of you leave, James and I have one finally request. You see in conjunction with being interested in your story, we also have to admit to being a little addicted to listening to you both sing together." Claudia noticed the puzzled expression on Rachel's face and the guilty one on Shelby's. "Shelby showed us a recording of a duet you did together while you were still in high school Rachel. I believe the duet was Poker Face by Lady GaGa. Anyway listening to you two sing has become somewhat of a guilty pleasure for James and myself. So our final request is if you and your mother might be able to perform a song for us?" requested Claudia.

Shelby and Rachel just looked at each other before giving simultaneous nods of agreement. They may have their problems that still needed to be sorted out but no one could deny the magic they produce when they sing together. Claudia and James went over to sit in the audience seating as Rachel and Shelby made their way towards the stage.

They found the song they wanted amongst the music and pressed play and allowed the opening notes of the music float throughout the theatre…

**SHELBY:**

_**I'm scared**_

_**So afraid to show I care**_

_**Will he think me weak**_

_**If I tremble when I speak**_

_**Oooh**_

_**What if**_

_**There's another one he's thinking of**_

_**Maybe he's in love**_

_**I'd feel like a fool**_

_**Life can be so cruel**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

**RACHEL:**

_**I've been there**_

_**With my heart out in my hand**_

_**But what you must understand**_

_**You can't let the chance**_

_**To love him pass you by**_

**RACHEL/SHELBY:**

_**Tell him**_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon**_

_**Rise in his eyes**_

_**Reach out to him**_

_**And whisper**_

_**Tender words so soft and sweet**_

**SHELBY:**

_**I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat**_

**RACHEL:**

_**Love will be the gift you give yourself**_

_**Touch him**_

**SHELBY:**

_**Oooh**_

**RACHEL:**

_**With the gentleness you feel inside**_

**SHELBY:**

_**I feel it**_

**RACHEL/SHELBY:**

_**Your love can't be denied**_

_**The truth will set you free**_

_**You'll have what's meant to be**_

**RACHEL/SHELBY:**

_**All in time you'll see**_

_**Oooh**_

**SHELBY:**

_**I love him**_

**RACHEL:**

_**Then show him**_

**SHELBY:**

_**Of that much I can be sure**_

**RACHEL:**

_**Hold him close to you**_

**SHELBY:**

_**I don't think I could endure**_

_**If I let him walk away**_

_**When I have so much to say**_

**RACHEL/SHELBY:**

_**Tell him**_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon**_

_**Rise in his eyes**_

_**Reach out to him**_

_**And whisper**_

_**Tender words so soft and sweet**_

**RACHEL:**

_**Hold him close to feel his heart beat**_

**SHELBY:**

_**Love will be the gift you give yourself**_

_**Love is light that surely glows**_

_**In the hearts of those who know**_

_**It's a steady flame that grows**_

**RACHEL:**

_**Feed the fire with all the passion you can show**_

**SHELBY:**

_**Tonight love will assume its place**_

**RACHEL:**

_**This memory time cannot erase**_

**RACHEL/SHELBY:**

_**Your faith will lead love where it has to go**_

_**Tell him**_

_**Tell him that the sun and moon**_

_**Rise in his eyes**_

_**Reach out to him**_

_**And whisper**_

_**Whisper words so soft and sweet**_

**RACHEL:**

_**Hold him close to feel his heart beat**_

**SHELBY:**

_**Love will be the gift you give yourself**_

_**Oooh**_

**RACHEL/SHELBY:**

_**Never let him go.**_

The song finished and the music founded out as their audience of two rose to to their feet and cheered. Rachel and Shelby gave each other a hug before turning back towards the two people in attendance and bowed before making their way off the stage towards the exit.

* * *

Sidney Greene sat in his office going over all the mounting expenditure that Funny Girl had been piling up recently. He was seriously worried if it kept going the way it was going he would have a decision to make. Either keep the show going until it's forced to close due to no one showing up. Which was a real possibility as the other night's performance only managed to attract enough people to fill barely half the theatre. Or his other option and the option that would most likely win out was the one where he pulls the plug on the struggling musical sooner rather than later so he doesn't go bankrupt.

As he was weighing up the pros and cons of each option, Sidney really wished that Rachel were still the leading lady in Funny Girl. When she was there she was always on time, courteous to all the staff, always knew her lines and man could she sing. Now with Tamara taking over, everything's changed. Tamara's always forgetting her lines during rehearsals and on performance nights, she never shows up on time. Not to mention she treats everyone like absolute dirt, yelling and swearing at the personal assistants, throwing hissy fits and blaming the orchestra every time she get's one of the songs wrong. It's not only her diva attitude it's also ever since she took over from Rachel, Funny Girl went from a thriving successful sold-out musical to a musical that's barely able to fill half the theatre and is now so close to being financially bankrupt it's more viable to shut it down.

Just as Sidney was getting back to work his receptionist Helen buzzed through that there was someone here to see him. Needing a break from the depressing nature of what he was doing, Sidney welcomed the distraction of this uninvited guest. So he buzzed back to Helen that the person waiting for him could be allowed through.

There was a brief knock on the door as Sidney called out, "enter!" and the door opened revealing one of the last people Sidney expected to see at his door. Standing on the other side of his office door was Rachel Berry's boyfriend, Finn Hudson. A surprised Sidney led Finn into his office and motioned for him to sit in one of the plush chairs.

"Mr Hudson would you care for something to drink? Tea, Coffee, water?" Sidney asked but sat down as he saw Finn replying, "No."

"So then what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected meeting?" asked Sidney as he leaned back in his leather office chair.

"I'm here to save Funny Girl and Rachel Berry's career." Finn said dramatically.

"What makes you think, Funny Girl needs saving?" said Sidney who was trying to play his cards close to his chest.

"Well I'm pretty sure Funny Girl needs saving, considering it's harder to get into a playground at the local park than it is to get tickets to see Funny Girl." Finn said leaning forward in his chair. "To be quite frank, Mr Greene at the moment Funny Girl tickets are not even worth the paper their printed on." Added Finn.

"I see! I'm assuming you have some wonderful plan to save our sinking ship then, Mr Hudson?" Sidney sarcastically asked.

"Of course I do! I'm an ideas man and as such I have a plan that is assured to take you from being in the red all the way back to black!" a resolved Finn replied.

"Well, let's hear it son!" Sidney exclaimed even though he was still extremely sceptical he was also smart enough not to turn away a helping hand without hearing someone out first.

"It's a rather simple plan, there's really only three steps for you to do. First thing you do is immediately sack Tamara Clayton as Fanny Brice; second you cut all ties with the Marigold Financial Group. Then thirdly you immediately reinstate Rachel Berry into the lead role." Finn simply explained.

"Boy you must be one hell of stupid, if you think I'm going to drop the number one sponsor of this show!" Laughed Sidney.

"I don't think you'll be laughing after you watch this tape!" declared Finn as he held up a thumb drive.

"What the hell is this tape going to show me that I don't already know!" an unbelieving Sidney Greene boomed.

Finn leaned slightly more forward in his chair and as he looked at Sidney's face a giant smirk spread across Finn's face. After a few moments Finn leaned back into his chair and simple said, "Everything…it's going to show you everything you don't know!"

Finn reached across and plugged the thumb drive into Sidney's computer and started the video. The two men watched the entire video from beginning to end, multiple times.

"What's on this video is the truth?" asked a completely stunned Sidney as he fell back into his office chair.

"100%" replied Finn in all honesty.

Sidney still shaking his head leaned across his desk and shook Finn's hand, "You have yourself a deal, Mr Hudson."

**Hope everyone enjoyed this current chapter. Finn (the idea's man) Hudson has a plan in motion to reinstate Rachel on Broadway. He seems pretty confident …but how did he do it? All questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned. The song used in this chapter is 'Tell Him' by Celine Dion &amp; Barbra Streisand. ****Like**** always see you next time. Have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! First up I apologise for the lateness of this chapter. But unfortunately a myriad of different events all converged together last week to create the perfect opportunity to delay the progress of this chapter. Now just because I needed something else to go wrong (NOT!) the monitor on my iMac died and I had to finish the chapter using my surface. Which wasn't so bad at first, until because it's windows and doesn't play well with Apple changed all the formatting in my document. Anyway enough about my troubles I hope you enjoy this chapter it was getting extremely huge so I chopped it in half and left the end for the next chapter. All the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

Finn leaned back in his chair as he and the studio engineer listened to the latest song playback. It was good, but there was just something missing, that little something to take it from good too great. It was frustrating as this was the last song they needed to get done before they could not only finish for the day, but finish the album as well. The studio door opened and in walked the artists he had been working with for the past couple of weeks, Andy Grammer.

"How does it sound Finn? Have we got a winner?" Andy asked as he came in and sat down on one of the couches in the studio while grabbing a bottle of water from the bar fridge.

"We're almost there. It's a good track but I still think there's just something missing to take it to the next level." Finn responded while grabbing a bottle of water himself.

"So what…I sing it faster, slower, angrier?" Andy asked as he took another sip from his water bottle. Maybe I should just sing it Spanish…you know appeal to the Latino community." Andy concluded.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about a Spanish version of the song yet. Maybe we can do one after the album goes gold or platinum." Joked Finn.

"From you lips to gods ears, buddy!" Andy quipped back.

"You know let's listen to the track one more time. Jerry play it back." Stated Finn as he got the studio engineer Jerry to play the track again.

The trio sat back and listen to the track from start to finish to see if they could ascertain what exactly the track needed. It had a great beat, the singing was on key, production was great and the song was well written. So what could they include that would possible enhance this track from a good track to a great track? That's when it hit Finn, this song was about loving the person your already with and not falling into temptation, which is something Finn could really relate too. If you know you're in love with someone and no one else can compare, shouldn't you be extremely happy about that. So why are we singing the song like a traditional love song full of wanting and unfulfilled promises; when we should be singing it jovially and upbeat.

All he had to do now was testy his theory. Finn told Andy and Jerry his thoughts on the tempo and beat of the song as well as the new way to interpret it's meaning. Luckily both of the guys thought Finn's idea was brilliant and decided to test it out. So Andy went back through into the recording booth, while Finn and Jerry started the music.

The guys watched as Andy waited to the right moment in the music for him to start singing…

_**Nah nah honey, I'm good**_

_**I could have another but I probably should not**_

_**I've got somebody at home**_

_**It's been a long night here, and a long night there**_

_**And these long long legs are damn near everywhere**_

_**(hold up now)**_

_**You look good, I will not lie**_

_**But if you ask where I'm staying tonight**_

_**I gotta be like oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby**_

_**My baby's already got all of my love**_

_**So nah nah Honey, I'm good**_

_**I could have another but I probably should not**_

_**I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone**_

_**No, honey, I'm good**_

_**I could have another but I probably should not**_

_**I've got to bid you adieu**_

_**To another I will stay true**_

_**(oo oo I will stay true)**_

_**(who who I will stay true)**_

Meanwhile outside the studio an excited Rachel was hopping out of a taxi. She really wanted to talk to Finn about the interesting offer that had been presented for her and Shelby to use their story for a new musical. Since she didn't have Funny Girl anymore, this could be her big chance to get back on Broadway. First things first she wanted to talk the opportunity over with Finn, hence why she was currently walking towards the inside of the studio.

_**Now better men, than me have failed**_

_**Drinking from that unholy grail**_

_**(Now check it out)**_

_**I've got her, and she got me**_

_**And you've got that butt, but I kindly gotta be like**_

_**Oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby**_

_**My baby's already got all of my love**_

_**So nah nah Honey, I'm good**_

_**I could have another but I probably should not**_

_**I've got somebody at home, and if I stay I might not leave alone**_

_**No, honey, I'm good**_

_**I could have another but I probably should not**_

_**I've got to bid you adieu**_

_**To another I will stay true**_

_**(oo oo I will stay true)**_

_**(who who I will stay true)**_

_**Oh, I'm sure ya, sure ya will make somebody's night**_

_**But oh, I assure ya assure ya, it sure as hell's not mine**_

Rachel made it up to the floor of Finn's office and asked Claire, Finn's receptionist where she could find him. After having to listen to Claire waffle on about how important she is to Finn and how Finn wouldn't possibly be able to survive without her. Rachel finally managed to acquire the correct studio room number Finn was currently in. With a friendly wave from Rachel and an insincere and jealous wave back from Claire, Rachel made her way down towards the studio Finn was working in.

_**Oh No, honey, I'm good**_

_**I could have another but I probably should not**_

_**I've got somebody at home**_

_**And if I stay I might not leave alone**_

_**No honey I'm good**_

_**I could have another but I probably should not**_

_**I've got to bid you adieu**_

_**To another I will stay true**_

_**No, no, honey, I'm good**_

_**I could have another but I probably should not**_

_**I've got somebody at home**_

_**And if I stay I might not leave alone**_

_**No honey I'm good**_

_**I could have another but I probably should not**_

_**I've got to bid you adieu**_

_**To another I will stay true**_

_**True ooo, ooo**_

_**(I will stay true) [x4]**_

_**Sing it now Oh whoa oh**_

The music faded out as Jerry looked up at Finn and smiled, they both knew that the new inclusions in the song had worked. Playing it more upbeat and fun had turned their good song into great song. Finn heard a soft knock on the studio door and went to answer it. Finn was greeted with a very welcome surprise as he opened the door and discovered his beautiful girlfriend Rachel on the other side.

"Rach, you never told me you were coming to see me today." Stated Finn as he guided Rachel into the room and onto one of the plush leather couches.

"What can I say? I missed my Finny, so I decided to come and see what you were up to." Beamed a radiant Rachel as she looked around the inside of the studio, oblivious to the chuckles from Finn's studio engineer jerry at the use of Rachel's pet name for Finn. Which he tried to hide in a lame attempt of drinking water from his water bottle when he noticed the heated glare from Finn directed in his direction.

Just then the door to the recording booth opened up and in walked Andy Grammer, fresh from laying down the latest version of his newest track. He was so excited about hearing how the latest version sounded he didn't even notice there was another person in the room.

"So gents, was that latest version a winner or was it a winner? Because to me it sounded like gold Finn; you're a freaking genius, first you write me this killer song and now you produce it through the roof, man!" exclaimed an energetic and enthusiastic Andy.

"Your right buddy! I really think we got it this time, those new inclusions really pushed it over the edge." Replied Finn who the realised he hadn't introduced Rachel who was just sitting on the couch watching with interest the proceedings unfolding before her. "Andy, this is Rachel Berry my girlfriend" Finn said motioning towards where Rachel was sitting. "Rach, this is Andy…"

"ANDY GRAMMER! I mean Andy Grammer, yes I know who you are." Interrupted an excited Rachel, while jumping up from the couch and shaking Andy's hand.

"Wow! I see my reputation precedes me!" quipped Andy.

"My friend Quinn is going to be so jealous that I got to meet you, she is a huge, huge fan of yours!" squealed an excited Rachel. "Do you want to see a picture of her?" asked Rachel.

"Sure! Why not?" replied Andy nonchalantly, as Rachel quickly whipped out her phone and scrolled through until she found a picture of Quinn and showed Andy. "Wow! She's almost as beautiful as you." Andy flirted to which Rachel just blushed.

"OI GRAMMER! Stop sweet talking my woman!" boomed a slightly jealous Finn.

"Hey no harm, no foul Finn!" replied Andy holding his hands up surrendering. "Anyway I'm going to take lunch, if that's alright with you Mr boss man!"

"Yeah, that's cool! Why don't you and Jerry take an hour and then when we get back into it, you can listen to the playback of the latest track." replied Finn.

Rachel and Finn waved goodbye to Andy and Jerry as they grabbed their stuff and headed off to get something to eat. Finn grabbed another two water bottles out of the small fridge and handed one to Rachel.

Finn gave her a small smirk as he handed her the water bottle, "So are you going to tell me why your really here?" Finn questioned. "Not that I mind seeing your beautiful face during my work day." Concluded Finn.

"Am I that obvious?" Rachel asked in reply.

"No! I just can read you like a book. Now what's worrying my little Hummingbird?" stated Finn.

"It's not worrying me…exactly. But you know how Shelby and I went to that meeting with the Broadway writer/producer couple?" when Rachel saw Finn nod that he remembered the meeting she continued. "Well they want to use mine and Shelby's story as inspiration for their new production."

"So, basically they want your permission to use the story of your relationship with Shelby as inspiration or the basis for their new show?" replied Finn.

"Exactly." Rachel said simply. "I told them I needed to talk to you about it first. Shelby really wants to do it…but I just don't know."

Finn moved over and sat next to Rachel on the couch and grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "I think the first question you have to ask yourself is are you okay replaying all that drama for the sake of a story?"

"I think so. I mean these past few weeks since Shelby has come back into my life, we have talked about what happened and a lot of progress has been made. But maybe it might be a backwards step rehashing all the painful memories." Replied a slightly emotional Rachel.

"Or another way you could look at it is that you and Shelby could use this opportunity to relive these memories and moments so that you can both properly heal from them. Because seeing them played out might be beneficial in that Shelby may see how much she truly hurt you; and you may just be able to see things from Shelby's perspective irrelevant of whether she was right or wrong."

"Are you saying I should do it?" Rachel asked as she looked at Finn.

"I'm saying it could be a unique opportunity for you to be able to finally reconcile with your mother." Answered Finn.

"When did you get so smart?" asked Rachel as she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against Finn's lips.

"I had an extremely hot brunette diva who was always encouraging me…so I guess you can say I learnt from the best." Flirted Finn.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Hudson!" Rachel flirted back.

"Really! Well we do have an hour before anyone's due back." Finn replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"Finn Hudson, I am not going to fool around with you while you're at work!" replied Rachel incredulously.

"Hey! Can't blame a guy for trying!" joked Finn. "But seriously Rachel, I would give anything to be able to talk to my dad one last time. Even more so now that I know he wasn't exactly a war hero but died of an overdose. It just makes me think about what he would think of me and what I'm doing and whether or not he's proud of me." Added Finn seriously.

Now it was Rachel's turn to grab Finn's hands, "Finn, I think your father would love you no matter what you're doing; and of course he would be proud of you. Do you know why I know that?" when Rachel saw Finn shake his head no, she continued. "Because there's half of him and your mother in you, and I know that you would love and be proud of me no matter what. So if your anything like your dad, then there's no doubt he would love you and be immensely proud of you and everything you do."

"Thanks Rach!" Finn emotionally replied before continuing, "Can I ask you a question, do you believe in life after death and out of body experiences?"

"Wow! I don't know. I guess I've never really thought about it before. There's so many unexplained things in this world, that I guess anything is possible. Why do you ask?" queried Rachel.

"I never told you this, or anyone really. But when I was having surgery for my brain tumour…I saw my father." Finn simply said.

"Finn, what do you mean you saw your father?" a really confused Rachel asked her boyfriend.

"Well, I can't say if it was real or not but I somehow found myself on a beautiful beach wearing all white with no shoes. After I had walked along the beach for a while I saw what looked like a man sitting on a park bench in the middle of the beach. It was really strange, but also really therapeutic and wonderful because we just sat there and talked and somehow I just knew the man I was speaking to was my father," explained Finn who couldn't help the small grin spreading across his face.

"What did your father say?" Rachel asked in puzzled wonder even though she wasn't sure she truly comprehended everything Finn was saying.

"We talked about Mum, Burt, me and we even talked about you." Stated Finn.

"Really, what did he say?"

"He called you a little dynamo and said that you were a keeper!" Finn told Rachel as he leaned across and started kissing her.

Rachel pulled away from Finn momentarily and said, "Your father sounds like a smart man Finn, you should listen to him." She smirked before going back to kissing Finn.

"Oh, don't worry baby, I plan too!" quipped Finn as enjoyed making out with his beautiful girlfriend. "Rach, do you think I really talked to my dad or was it a figment of my imagination to cope with surgery?" pondered Finn.

"I don't know Finn. I think as long as it was real for you then it was real. What I mean is I don't think it really matters if you were really speaking to your dad or not. What matters is if you felt like you got some semblance of closure because that connection you felt with your dad is the realest thing in the world. Even though he's past he always lives on in your and Carole's hearts and minds; and he will continue to live on as long as you continue to remember him and celebrate what he brought to your life. Rachel answered as honestly as she could.

"Thanks baby…now where were we?" Finn seductively asked as he went back to making out with Rachel on the couch in the studio.

The making out was starting to get hotter and more intimate as the minutes passed. It wasn't long before Finn had Rachel pressed against the couch as his wandering hands found themselves underneath Rachel's shirt quickly traveling towards her perky breasts. Just as Finn's hands had finally reached Rachel's boobs, which resulted in a loud, sexy moan from Rachel, they were interrupted by the sound of Rachel's phone ringing.

"Finn, baby…I have to answer my phone." A very reluctant Rachel replied while trying to manoeuvre herself from under Finn.

"No, no…more sexy times!" grumbled Finn while Rachel managed to extract herself from under Finn and answered her phone. Finn watched Rachel talk on the phone and was trying to ascertain whether it was a good call or bad phone call based on the side of the conversation he could hear and Rachel's facial expressions. Which at the moment were giving him nothing apart from someone wanted to meet with her.

"Oh My God!" exclaimed Rachel as she ended her phone call.

"What? What happened?" worried Finn when he saw Rachel's face after getting off the phone.

"That was Sidney Greene's secretary, Helen. Apparently they want me to come in for a meeting tomorrow." Reiterated a shocked Rachel who also missed the knowing smirk on Finn's face.

"I wonder what they could want?" Finn asked while trying to sound oblivious to the answer he obviously already knew.

"I really don't know. But right now I don't care, I've wasted too much time worrying about Funny Girl. I'll worry about them tomorrow, but right now I believe we were in the middle of Finchel sexy time!" stated Rachel as she once again straddled Finn on the studio couch.

"What happened to no fooling around while at work?" quipped Finn.

Rachel stopped what she was doing and just gave Finn a look, "We have at best half an hour left and your seriously complaining right now!"

Finn just looked up at Rachel with worried eyes, fearing that he had blown the chance to have sex with his beautiful girlfriend during his lunch break. "No?" Finn said, but came out sounding more like a question.

Rachel just gave Finn a knowing smirk and said, "That's what I thought. Now lock the door Finn and then get your cute arse back over here, because I don't plan on wasting any of our remaining time."

"Yes Ma'am!" Finn shouted as leapt from the couch like a man possessed and sprinted over to the door and locked it. He also dimmed the studio lights before somehow shedding his clothes without hurting himself as he sprinted back to a laughing Rachel on the couch. Finn dived back onto the couch as he and Rachel quickly got back into the activity of Finchel sexy time.

* * *

**The next day…**

Rachel sat in the empty boardroom twiddling her fingers as she glanced around at the various Broadway posters hanging in the room. She kept glancing at the time on her phone even though she knew she was incredibly early for her meeting with the Funny Girl bosses. It was probably her type A personality kicking in, but no matter what she liked to be early to anything and everything. Rachel chuckled to herself as she wondered how she and Finn had lasted so long, because he was the complete opposite. Often still being in bed or only leaving seconds to spare before arriving at places he needed to go. In Finn's defence he had gotten a lot better since high school, which is a relief since he is in charge of a multimillion dollar record label, as well as still performing.

Speaking of performing again brought Rachel's mind back to why she was currently sitting alone in the boardroom of the Funny Girl offices. She can't be getting fired because as the saying goes, been there, done that and got the t-shirt. So really the possibilities were endless, which made Rachel think even harder about the reason for the meeting. The anticipation and speculation were a definite down side to having to be early for everything because it gives you too much time to think and get yourself worried.

Trying to distract herself from thinking of the worst possible scenario, Rachel took a stroll around the room looking at the Broadway posters. The room had posters from every Broadway play or musical Sidney Greene had produced. Rachel had just made it back to her seat when the boardroom door opened and in walked the last person she expected to see. For there stood the arrogant, narcissistic (coming from Rachel that was a really bad insult), backstabbing and spiteful bitch, Tamara Clayton whole stole Rachel's role from under her nose. The two ladies just stared at each other, both probably silently thinking of various horrific acts of violence to do to the other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" snarled Rachel at which Tamara revealed a satisfied smirk spread across her face because she realised she could still get under Rachel Berry's skin.

"Even though you're an old has been at the age of twenty-one, I didn't think dementia occurred until you were much older. So I'll help you out and I'll talk extra slow just for you. I…work…here…remember!" mocked Tamara.

"Please, if I'm old that makes you positively ancient since your three years older than me!" Rachel quipped back. "Of course I remember you work here and believe me when I say I'll never forget how you came to work here! But you know very well that's not what I meant! What I meant was what are you doing in this boardroom, because I have a meeting with Sidney and Rupert scheduled in a few minutes?"

"Well it looks like were in the same boat then Berry, because I have a meeting with Sidney and Rupert scheduled in this room in a few minutes as well." Replied a cocky Tamara as she sat down at the complete opposite end of the table in the boardroom from Rachel.

An extremely uncomfortable silence fell across the boardroom as the two feuding woman sat there in silence trying not to let the other one notice the dirty looks being thrown in both directions. After only a couple of tense minutes that probably seemed like an eternity to Tamara and Rachel, the boardroom door opened again and in walked Sidney and Rupert.

Rachel as usual was the first to break the silence and barrage the two unsuspecting man with questions. "Ah! Rupert and Sidney just the two men I've been waiting for. Can you please explain why I'm here, since you fired me and replaced me with this mediocre, poor excuse for a Broadway actress? And while you're at it, can you also explain why I'm sitting in the same room as the devil?" Rachel asked all in one breath while pointing an accusing finger in Tamara's direction.

Then of course it was Tamara's turn to interject with her two cents, "Sidney, Rupert my questions the same. Except why have you subjected me to being in the same room as the woman who brought such shame and ridicule to our great production; simply because she couldn't stay off her back and keep her legs together?" Tamara snidely asked.

"EXCUSE ME! MY PERSONAL LIFE IS NOT THE ISSUE HERE AND FRANKLY IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" yelled Rachel while getting ready to go over and show Tamara how well she can punch, especially since Noah and Finn had been teaching her the correct technique.

"Oh Please! You didn't get fired because of the rainbows and unicorns flying out of your butt; you got fired because you screwed the first guy who looked your way in a stupid attempt to get over your backwoods, hick of a boyfriend! Don't be ashamed Rachel; a lot of girls sleep around nowadays. The only difference is I'm pretty sure they don't indulge in escorts or gigolo's!" Tamara fired back.

Before Rachel could fire back her own reply, Sidney stepped in, "Ladies, ladies…please! Can we refrain from the vulgar personal attacks and keep this meeting hopefully somewhat professional?" asked Sidney looking backwards and forwards between the two girls. "Why don't we apologise to each other…what do you think ladies?"

"Sorry" mumbled a completely insincere Rachel.

"Sorry, I called your boyfriend a hick. Actually he's incredibly hot and rich, maybe I might look him up once he dumps your untalented arse!" Tamara spitefully replied.

"TAMARA! If you can't keep it professional your going to have to leave!" boomed Sidney.

"Sorry" Tamara finally managed to mumble out.

"Okay, now that the ground rules are settled we just have to wait on our other guests before we can get started." Added Rupert.

"There are other people coming?" queried Rachel.

Rachel could barely get her question out when Sidney's secretary Helen buzzed through that another one of the unnamed guests had arrived. Sidney quietly left the room to meet the newly arrived guest and show him into the boardroom. The three remaining people in the boardroom turned and looked up as the door opened and Sidney showed the new arrival into the room.

"You got to be kidding me!" Rachel cried as she couldn't believe who she just saw walk through the door. The person who walked in behind Sidney was none other than Brody Weston, Rachel's one time biggest mistake or aka ex-boyfriend.

"It feels like I'm stuck in some bad man walks into a bar joke, but instead of a priest, rabbi and a minister I have the two people who ruined my life and the guy who fired me. There's probably a punch line in there somewhere, but even though it's quickly dwindling, I still have some self-respect left therefore I'm passing on the punch line." Stated a shocked Rachel as she had her head buried in her hands.

"Hi Rachel." Brody simply greeted as he sat down in one of the empty chairs.

Rachel with her face still buried inside her hands simply raised one and waved it around in acknowledgement of Brody's greeting. "What's next? Knowing my luck it'll probably be my gynaecologist." A completely embarrassed Rachel added.

Just before Rachel had finished speaking the boardroom door once again opened and in walked New York City mayoral candidate and director and CEO of Marigold Financial Group, Hillary Pontiff and her assistant. "I've had many jobs throughout my life dear, some more reputable than others. But I can assure you I am not nor have I ever been your gynaecologist." Snapped Hillary as she marched into the room and took a seat without once looking up from her phone. "I don't think I need to remind you Sidney that time is money, so can we get this show on the road; I'm due to shake some hands and kiss some babies at a political rally in an hour or so."

"The meeting will start all in good time, Mrs Pontiff, were just waiting on the last of our guests for today." Answered a nonplussed Sidney.

"Whatever! I'm giving you twenty minutes to start this waist of time before I walk out the door." Stated Hillary who still hadn't looked up from her phone. "PAM! Start a twenty minute timer on your phone; I don't want to be sitting here with these losers longer than I have to!" Hillary ordered.

"Yes Ma'am…right away!" Hillary's assistant replied while pumping buttons on her phone setting up a timer. "By the way ma'am, my names Ann not Pam."

For the first time since entering the boardroom, Hillary Pontiff placed her phone on the table and turned towards her assistant. "First of all dear I couldn't care less what your name is. I employ you to jump when I say jump and to get me coffee when I want coffee and all the other crap stuff no one else wants to do." Hillary stated while patting her assistant's hand in a patronising manner. "So be thankful you've got a job, unless you want me to send you back to where I found you. Overseeing articles written about student council elections at some lame New Jersey elementary school. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am" Hillary's assistant Ann meekly answered back.

"Your lucky I owed your father a favour!" snipped Hillary as she went straight back to her phone.

"To bad the favour wasn't burn that ugly as hell dress your wearing! Seriously is your stylist blind or does she just hate your guts?" quipped Santana as she and Puck breezed into the boardroom and sat down next to Rachel.

"Excuse me young lady I'll have you know that this dress is a DKNY original!" an annoyed Hillary snipped back with a loud humph and a snicker from her assistant that was quickly silenced by a scornful look from Hillary.

"Really…wow!" Santana replied sarcastically. "I guess money really doesn't buy you a fashion sense, because no matter what you call that thing you're wearing, it's still the ugliest thing I've ever seen! Hold up wait a minute, where's my phone I need to take a picture of this atrocity or else Hummel will never believe it!" Santana said while laughing to herself while rummaging through her handbag looking for her phone. When she finally located her phone she stood up and walked over to Hillary and held out her phone and took a picture of Hillary and her ugly dress and then sent the picture to Kurt.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am!" boomed an extremely angry Hillary.

By now Santana was back around and sitting in her seat, "I don't know should I? I just see some old duck who doesn't realise her choice of footwear does absolutely nothing to hide her cankles." Quipped Santana as she leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the table in front of her before turning to her shocked friend beside her. "What's up man-hands, everything copacetic?"

Rachel leaned over to her two friends and harshly whispered, "What are you two doing here?"

"Don't worry my hot little Jewish American Princess, my main man Finny-D will explain everything." Puck whispered back.

"Finn's, coming as well! What is this all about?" A now even more so extremely confused Rachel replied.

"Exactly what Pucker-doofus said midget. Your knight in plaid armour will be here soon and will explain everything." Santana answered back just as the boardroom door opened one more time and in walked Finn Hudson.

"Ah, Mr Hudson so glad you're here now we can finally get these proceedings underway." Stated Sidney as Finn came and sat down in the empty seat beside Rachel. "I now transfer control of the meeting over to our guest of honour today, Finn Hudson."

Everyone turned to look at Finn who was dressed in an expensive looking tailored suit. He surveyed the room for a moment taking time to really evaluate each and every person in the room. Which was a business tactic taught to him by Ellie who told him it was his last chance to figure everyone out; kind of like the poker stare just before you bet in the game of poker.

"Thankyou all for coming today to this meeting I requested. The purpose of the meeting is to see if we can't come together, and find a way to save a production we are all invested in…" started Finn.

"What are you talking about, Funny Girl is even more successful with me in the lead than it was with Rachel?" questioned Tamara.

"Really?" Finn questioned back, before he pulled out a piece of paper from a folder in front of him. "Then why does this poll from ask readers to vote on who would make a better Fanny Brice, you Tamara or Pee Wee Herman." Finn replied back, looking around the table noticing the majority of people trying not to laugh. "Can anyone guess who was the winner?" when no one answered Finn spoke up once again, "Let's just say Tamara you lost in a landslide."

"At least the guy playing Pee Wee Herman is Jewish" Rachel muttered under her breath.

"What is the point of all this, Mr Hudson? I'm an incredibly busy woman." A bored looking Hillary asked.

"The point Mrs Pontiff is that since I'm a reasonably gentleman, I'm going to offer you and Ms Clayton the generous offer of severing all ties with the production of Funny Girl before there's a formal investigation and charges are laid." Finn said extremely simply while looking straight into the eyes of the conniving Hillary.

Hillary Pontiff just let out a loud booming laugh that just kept going and going while everyone just sat and stared. "You really think you've got something you can hold over my head, Mr Hudson. What could you possibly have that could bring me down?"

"I read somewhere once that the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. In saying that I believe you Mrs Pontiff need to give your daughter Tamara some advice on keeping secrets." Finn said with a smug grin, while the room erupted into random people calling things out.

"That girl is not my daughter!" exclaimed an irate Hillary

"WHAT THE HELL! THERE RELATED?" screamed a still confused Rachel.

"Please she's not my mother! My mother is Erica Clayton." Stated Tamara.

"Hell yes! This is better than the Maury Povich show!" exclaimed an excited Santana.

"QUIET!" Finn bellowed getting everyone to quiet down and concentrate on him once again. "You should have told your daughter to never give a secret to anyone because if you can't keep it to yourself, don't expect others to. I say this because after having an extremely interesting conversation with Mr Brody Weston, he relayed to me some juicy titbits of pillow talk between himself and one Tamara Clayton. Where she let slip during one of their liaisons the true identity of her mother." Finn informed the group.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH HER! MY FUCKING RIVAL!" screamed an incredulous Rachel Berry.

"Hey! We had an open relationship remember; and besides you were off chasing after Finn the entire time!" Brody snapped back.

"Umm! Guys maybe now isn't the best time to be arguing about your tainted relationship." Puck tried to cut in to stop Brody and Rachel from arguing.

"What the hell are you doing Puckerman? It was just starting to get good." Santana then leaned over to Rachel, "Don't listen to him Berry, that philandering jackass needs a kick in the balls!"

"Okay enough from the peanut gallery! Why don't we hear the evidence exclusively from the horses mouth…Brody go ahead and tell us what you know."

Brody simply nodded his head and took a long drink of his water to compose himself as he started recalling his affair with Tamara Clayton…

* * *

**A couple of months ago…**

…It was the night of the HUD-KNIGHT Record label launch party and I had just been thrown out of the party…

"Want me to throw this trash out?"

"It's up to you Rach! He's your boyfriend?"

Rachel hated hearing Finn refer to Brody as her boyfriend even though it was the case. "Can you please escort him out! Brody I'll talk to you tomorrow when you're sober"

The duo watched as Jamal picked up Brody as if he weighed nothing and dragged him out the back where he opened the back door and shoved him onto the street. Before slamming the door in his face and giving Finn a fist bump and Rachel a small nod in acknowledgement as he walked past.

Brody lay slumped on the street for a while before getting up and dusting himself off. Still slightly inebriated he started staggering down the street in search of a taxi. Fucking Hudson, now that he's some sort of big shot he thinks he's better than everybody. Well Hudson can have her I'm fucking done! I never thought I would say this ever but Rachel Berry is way to high maintenance. Screw trying to figure out what's going through her small town mind, Brody angrily thought to himself.

Damn I really need to unwind, maybe find some nice piece of ass I can hump and dump. Now that I think of it, I think one of my boys said there was a party going on somewhere…but where? That's right it was the Lincoln Continental Hotel, just then Brody managed to flag down a taxi. As he wearily placed his sore body into the backseat of the cab, Brody told the driver. "Lincoln Continental and step on it!"

The taxi pulled up outside the hotel and Brody paid the driver before exiting the taxi and entering the hotel. The inside of the hotel was packed with people looking to party and have a good time. Loud dance music reverberated throughout the venue as Brody made his way through the crowd. After winding his way through the mass of people, Brody found himself at the bar. It wasn't long after he had ordered himself a drink that he heard, "A guy like you shouldn't be alone in a place like this."

Brody turned around and saw a beautiful blonde pixie faced woman in a figure hugging dress. "Well, why don't you sit down and then I won't be alone." Flirted Brody as he patted the empty stool beside him.

The woman sauntered over to the empty stool and sat down and while taking a flirty sip of her drink she said. "So lonely boy, what's your name?"

"Brody…Brody Weston." Brody answered grabbing a hold of the mystery woman's hand and kissing it making her giggle and turn a dark shade of red.

"Ah, I can already see your going to be trouble Mr. Weston."

"Do you like trouble?" flirted Brody.

"Let's just say I like being bad!"

"Well, bad girl you never told me your name," reminded Brody.

"Tamara Clayton…Broadway performer at your service"

Great!" Brody replied sarcastically but when he noticed the look on Tamara's face he quickly added. "It's not you, it's just the girl I'm trying to forget is also a Broadway actress."

"Really what production is she in, maybe I know her?" questioned Tamara.

"She recently got the lead role in Funny Girl." Answered Brody

"WHAT?" screamed Tamara, "Your Rachel Berry's boyfriend?" she added as she drunk a huge sip of her drink.

A confused Brody answered, "I was. But after tonight, probably not anymore hence why I'm here drowning my sorrows. While my supposed girlfriend is probably getting fucked by her country bumpkin of an ex-boyfriend."

After hearing Brody talk Tamara got an evil glint in her eye and decided to try and use the emotionally distressed Brody for her own nefarious purposes. She giggled to herself because it was a win-win situation. Because if everything went according to plan very soon she would be having hot sex with an incredibly hot guy and at the same time gaining revenge over that Broadway part stealer, Rachel Berry by fucking her boyfriend.

"How interesting! It seems you and I Mr Weston have been scorned by the same despicable woman, you romantically and me professionally. So what do you say we forget about stupid, little, big nosed Rachel Berry and you and I get to know each other better." Tamara said seductively as she ran a manicured fingernail down Brody's chest. "Then I can show you just how bad I can be!" she purred as she whispered into Brody's ear, to which Brody just dumbly nodded yes.

So for the rest of the night the clearly inebriated couple kept switching between doing shots at the bar and grinding against each other out on the dance floor. Many, many shots later Tamara was extremely drunk and stumbling around the place; Brody on the other hand, while drunk as a skunk seemed to be handling his intoxication better than his partner.

Not wanting the night to end just yet the drunk pairing decided to move onto playing some pool. When halfway through the game of pool, Brody wondered why Tamara hadn't taken a shot. He looked around and saw her staring at the TV screen. He came over behind her as they both looked at the TV that was playing a campaign ad for some lady who was running for Mayor of New York…

_The ad started off showing Hillary and her husband and their son and daughter playing in a park with their golden retriever. Hillary then throws the Frisbee and the golden retriever leaps up into the air and catches the Frisbee. Then we see a close up of Hillary laughing and rustling the hair of her young son._

_Then she starts speaking to the camera, "Hi I'm Hillary Mackenzie Barbra Pontiff and I am a loving wife and mother and I love New York. That's why I'm running for Mayor of New York City. Everyday New Yorkers need a champion and I want to be that champion. So you can do more than just get by, you can get ahead and stay ahead._ _Because when families are strong, New York and America is strong. So I'm hitting the road to earn your vote, because it's your time and I'll hope you'll join me on this journey."_

_The ad cuts to a montage of various smiling and laughing families of different colours and sexuality. Before then changing to a picture of Hillary standing in front of a waving American flag. With a statement and a logo that says Hillary Pontiff, New York City Mayoral Candidate 2015. Then the TV switched back to some baseball game._

"LIAR! SHE'S A FUCKING LIAR!" screamed Tamara as she started pulling at the hair on her head.

Brody quickly started trying to stop an emotional Tamara from pulling her hair out. "Whoa! Hold up their hot stuff! We don't want you going bald, now do we? What's wrong?"

"I hate that woman!"

"Who that lady running for mayor?" asked a confused Brody.

"She likes to portray this conservative family image because she knows it'll get her elected. But what people don't know is that she's the exact opposite from the conservative loving mother she shows to the public." States a still angry and very drunk Tamara.

"Really like what?" pressed an interested Brody.

"Like the fact that she got pregnant when she was twenty to a one night stand at a college party. Where she was doing drugs and drinking and she was so trashed she doesn't even remember who the fuck knocked her up!" sneered Tamara before continuing her rant. "And here's the kicker, her stupid fat husband and her dumb as nails two brats don't even know they have a sister…or at least a half sister!"

"You sound like you know a lot about this mystery family member?" queried Brody even further.

"OF COURSE I KNOW A LOT ABOUT THE MYSTERY DAUGHTER! IT'S BECAUSE…" Tamara stopped suddenly and looked around realising that she had been talking really loudly and for some strange loyalty to a mother that never showed her any she whispered the rest. "Because I'm her daughter. After I was born she gave me to her older sister who got bored of having me around so shipped me off to boarding school. Even though I'm their sister I'm known as Aunt Tamara."

"Wow! I'm so sorry!" replied a shocked Brody.

"Yeah, well we all can't be as perfect and have rainbows and unicorns shooting out of our arses like Rachel Berry! Speaking of which didn't you promise you were going to discipline this naughty girl" Tamara slurred.

Brody and Tamara ran over as best they could in their drunken state to the bank of elevators. So they could continue their night of drinking and debauchery in a more private location.

* * *

After that revelation from Brody about his affair with Tamara who drunkenly revealed she was the secret love child of a New York City Mayoral Candidate. Everyone was stunned and was sitting there flabbergasted not knowing what to say. Well not everyone was stunned, Tamara for her part felt foolish for getting drunk and spilling such sensitive information. But she wasn't sorry the information about her paternity was now out in the open. Because now she may be able to finally get the recognition she deserves as being a daughter of Hillary Pontiff.

"Why aren't you shocked?" a still bewildered Rachel managed to ask a nonchalant Tamara.

"I'm actually glad the cat's finally out of the bag. Now I can stop being the black sheep of the family and can take my rightful place as my true mother's daughter." Stated a relaxed Tamara. "Even though it wasn't anywhere near being in my top 10 I guess on the plus side, I had sex with a hot guy…who was also your boyfriend at the time." Tamara said as the usual smug, bitchy Tamara attitude returned. Especially when she saw the angry look on Rachel's face. "What? You weren't using him Berry, so why so angry that I took Brody for a ride?"

Rachel attempted to leap across the table to throttle Tamara, but was held back by Finn and Puck. Rachel's act of aggression wasn't the only spectacle, but it did trigger a bunch of random outbursts from others at the table.

Once Rachel was under control Santana leaned across and said, "Please don't tell me that you fell for the I'm a bad boy line?"

Rachel just looked back and said, "No I think my homesick brain fell for his abs until it realised it loved cuddles from a certain Finny bear much, much more!" Rachel stated as she smiled over at Finn, before giving him a tender kiss.

Meanwhile Brody was trying to get clarification on Tamara's statement of his sexual prowess being less than stellar. "Tamara, when you say I wasn't in your top ten, was I like number ten and a half?" Brody tried to subtly ask, but when he noticed Tamara's nonplussed expression he added. "Or maybe I was so good that your top ten scale was based on how I rocked your world!"

Fed up with Brody constantly asking about how good he is in bed both Rachel and Tamara shouted at the same time. "FOR THE LAST TIME BRODY YOU ARE TERRIBLE IN THE BEDROOM!" while Rachel added, "How you made any money as a Gigolo is beyond me! Those old women you were screwing must've been so sexually frustrated they probably take the subway everyday just so they can orgasm!"

Puck burst out laughing and shouted, "BURN! DUDE YOU JUST GOT BURNED BY BERRY!"

While Santana also turned towards Rachel and pulled out a tissue from her cleavage and started dramatically dabbing her eyes. "My baby girls all grown up." Santana held a hand over her heart while still dabbing the tissue at her fake tears. "Go baby girl…go into the world and spread your sassiness with the world, for I have nothing left to teach you!"

Hillary stood up angrily from her seat and also yanked her assistant up alongside her grabbed everyone's attention in the room. "I've had enough of these childish antics! Mr Hudson you have nothing apart from the drunken ramblings of a clearly emotionally disturbed girl and a known criminal. Face it Mr Hudson you have nothing and I'm leaving." Stated a smug Hillary as she grabbed her stuff and assistant and started towards the door.

"I'm afraid Mrs Pontiff is right, Mr Hudson all your evidence is circumstantial at best." Commented an apologetic Sidney.

Just before she reached the door Hillary turned around and said, "You know even though you lost, which was inevitable. I still have to give you credit Mr Hudson, you tried to play with the big kids but sadly for you, you came up short; and that's nothing to be ashamed about, more powerful men then you have also tried to take me down and failed. It's just you have been weighed and measured Mr Hudson and this time you have been found wanting. Good day to you all!" stated Hillary as she reached for the doorknob.

"I wouldn't leave yet if I was you!" Finn said as he watched Hillary's hand still on the doorknob.

"Oh dear God, what now? What piece of trivial rubbish do you have for us now, Mr Hudson?" quipped an annoyed Hillary.

"Well if all of what I've presented so far is not to your liking how about this." Finn pulled out two documents and handed them to Sidney and Rupert. "Exhibit A, we have the official New York City birth certificate for one Tamara Clayton or as the state of New York legally knows her Tamara Roland, with what I believe is your name, Mrs Pontiff listed under mother." Stated Finn.

"That's absurd! It's obviously a fake!" shouted a worried Hillary.

"Oh for fucks sake, mother dear! Give it up! I think it's quite clear to everyone present in the room that you are unfortunately my mother." Snarled an indifferent Tamara.

"SHUT UP! For the last time you are not my daughter!" Hillary shouted.

"Wow, thanks mum! You always did have a knack for making me feel loved and wanted." Quipped Tamara sarcastically.

"According to Exhibit B, which is a signed affidavit from Erica Clayton, sister to one Hillary Mackenzie Barbra Pontiff. That states everything we've said is true and confirms that Tamara Clayton or Tamara Roland is the daughter of Mrs Pontiff. Interjected a smug Finn.

Hillary sat back down at the table and had a weird smirk on her face as she stared daggers at Finn. "I'll admit I underestimated you Mr Hudson; you're a lot smarter and formidable then you look. But so what I have a daughter no one knows about big fucking deal! All I have to do is do an interview where I sit there an cry while I admit to my mistakes and ramble on about how I never stopped loving or thinking of my estranged daughter; and the just like that the naïve public will love me again. Because do you know what the public loves more than a smart upstanding strong woman? A jilted woman on the comeback trail; my media people will spin this story so it looks like I was taken advantage of back in college and all I've been trying to do is make something of myself ever since. I will go from being a pariah to this city's hero so fast it'll make your head spin. So go ahead and out me to the media Mr Hudson, I can honestly say you would be doing me a favour."

Hillary stood up and straightened out her dress and made her way back to the door of the boardroom. She opened the door to walk through it, but ran head first into a bunch of police officers, led by Jamal's detective brother Shaun.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hillary boomed as the one of the police officers put her hands behind her back and handcuffed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I tell you that while I was trying to get conclusive proof that Tamara was your daughter. I also uncovered some irregularities with your company Marigold Financial Group. After an investigation we found that you and your company have been laundering millions for well known criminals all over the world." Answered Finn.

"How?"

"How did we figure it out that you were using Broadway shows to help launder money for criminals?" Finn interrupted as he asked his rhetorical question. "Well the FBI in a joint taskforce with the NYPD have been investigating for awhile links between South American and Mexican Drug cartels and Broadway. With the help of an old high school acquaintance of mine it was found that your company was investing huge amounts of money into various Broadway shows but the weird thing was the money being invested was extremely ambiguous. So all our NYPD friends had to do was find a link between any known criminals and Marigold Financial Group. Which is where my good friends Santana and Noah Puckerman come in."

Finn plugged in a thumb drive into the boardroom projector and a video started playing…

* * *

**Outside the offices of Marigold Financial Group…**

An expensive looking town car pulled up outside the offices of the Marigold Financial Group in the bustling financial district of New York City. The driver hopped out and walked around the car before opening the door for two people to hop out. The first person out was Noah Puckerman dressed in an expensive tailored suit that made him look like a model straight out of the pages of GQ magazine. He also had a small camera that was hidden in the badge on the breast pocket of his suit coat. The camera was recording everything to a joint FBI/NYPD surveillance van parked nearby. Next out was Santana Lopez dressed in an extremely tight and revealing dress topped off with oversized black sunglasses to complete her outfit.

Santana and Puck were acting all lovey-dovey as they were posing as a mega rich newlywed couple looking for financial advice. Puck more than anyone was extremely enjoying the undercover assignment as his wandering hands were doing what they do best in wandering all over Santana's body. As they walked up to the entrance of the building Santana leaned over and harshly whispered to Puck. "If you touch my arse one more time, not even NYPD swat is going to be able to stop me from going all Lima heights, Puckerman!"

"But where supposed to be newlyweds and newlyweds are all touchy feely so I'm just staying in character baby!" responded Puck.

"Whatever! Let's just get this thing over with." Snarled Santana once again as they entered the Marigold Financial Group building.

As soon as they entered the building Puck and Santana put their plan into action as they walked over to the information desk. The young lady sitting behind the information desk looked up and saw the two people standing there. "Hi, my name is Laura how can I help you today?"

"Well Laura you see where both young, beautiful, extremely rich people who just got married…" started Puck.

"Oh congratulations!" responded Laura sweetly.

"Thankyou we couldn't be happier could we dear?" Puck asked Santana as he squeezed her into a hug.

"No we couldn't snookums!" responded Santana sarcastically.

"You see were just two, hot, extremely rich people in love. Which is why we want to start looking to secure our future financially you know. So all the little babies my hunny-bun pops out have a nice little nest egg when they're older." Puck said while rubbing Santana's belly.

"Okay then! Well you've come to the right place, but you lovely people do understand that we are an elite financial organisation that provide financial assistance to high earning individuals? If you would like I could recommend a more appropriate financial institution that would be better suited to your needs at this time." Drawled the snobby Laura.

"What are you trying to say Laura? Are you saying were not good enough for you hoity-toity organisation?" Santana pushed Puck off and got into Laura's face, "You make what per annum here? Like 60 or 70 thousand a year plus commission. Well guess what honey, to afford the dress I'm wearing you would have to work in this hellhole for three years; not to mention my shoes that you'd probably have to sell you car and a kidney to afford. So why don't you back up before I back you up!"

Puck managed to restrain Santana enough to regain control of the conversation. "Sorry about that Laura. My beautiful wife is Latino and she can get very fiery and aggressive. It's great and amazing when were in the bedroom but in public…"

"Don't worry sir I understand." Replied Laura while giving Puck a wink.

"Glad to hear it, now Laura I'm pretty sure that the contents of this bag are going to assure us a meeting with your top financial adviser." Puck said as he dumped a huge duffel bag on the counter.

"What's in the bag?" questioned Laura.

"Twelve million dollars!" snapped Santana as she watched Laura unzip the bag and nearly faint at the sight of the bag stuffed full with money. "Are we worthy of your time now?" added a still angry Santana.

"YES…My God Yes!" an excited Laura exclaimed as she still couldn't believe what she was seeing. "My apologies for my rudeness earlier but we have a hard earned reputation here at Marigold and we aim to do whatever we can to keep that reputation." Apologised Laura. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll go fetch that financial adviser you wanted."

Laura only seemed to be gone barely a moment or two, when she returned with a slightly older looking gentleman. The new adviser had obviously been informed that Puck and Santana had a bag full of money. He unlike his counterpart Laura was extremely hospitable towards Puck and Santana.

"Hi and welcome to Marigold Financial Group, I'm Zachary Livingstone the third. My extreme apologies for the rudeness of my colleague Laura, but rest assured you now have someone with class and taste looking after you and your money." Assured the silver tongued Zachary.

"The third, does that mean there are three of you?" Santana flirted.

Zachary moved over really close to Santana and gave her appreciative look over before saying. "In name only darling, but believe me when you see me work you'd think there was three of me!" Zachary very suggestively replied while giving Santana or rather her body another once over. It left both Puck and Santana in little doubt that he wasn't just talking about his work performance.

"So Zach, are we going to get this done or what?" Puck said a little spitefully.

"Where are my manners? Right this way, please this way to my office." Replied Zach as he led Santana and Puck through a maze of hallways and up in the elevator to one of the top floors, before arriving at a luxurious corner office.

"So what can I help you two lovely people with today?" Zach showed Puck and Santana to two very nice looking leather chairs situated in front of his desk.

"Well my Pucky-poo and I just recently got hitched and where looking for somewhere to put our money so our little rugrats can have a future." Cooed Santana as she rubbed Pucks face lovingly.

"Oh, don't forget what your daddy said to ask Santy-baby!" reminded Puck.

"That's right! I swear I have the memory of a goldfish, I can be such an airhead at times!" Santana started giggling uncontrollably as she palmed herself on the forehead. Which caused Puck and Zach to laugh along with her, Puck was mostly laughing because in his whole life he had never seen Santana act like such a bimbo. "Now where were we? That's right daddy told me to ask for the Platinum Package…is that a thing?" Santana said while batting her eyes and playing with her necklace that was strategically placed just above her cleavage.

At the mention of the Platinum Package all laughing immediately stopped. A now more professional Zach got up and closed his office door before sitting back down. "How do you know about the Platinum Package?"

"My daddy does business here all the time and he told me if I ask for the Platinum Package I would be taken care of. Because as he would say, he didn't want the fucking man taking any of the wedding present he gave me and my Pucker-Roo!" Santana said leaning over and giving Puck a quick kiss.

"Can I ask who your father is?" asked a concerned Zach.

"My daddy is Enrico Lopez." Santana nonchalantly answered.

Zach went pale and visibly gulped and adjusted the collar of his business shirt for more air. "Your father is Enrico 'The Grocer' Lopez, the right hand man for Giovanni 'Twice Shot' Segreti?"

"That's my daddy! Oh My God, do you know my daddy?" Santana asked while insanely giggling again. She then started clapping when she saw Zach silently nodding his head. "Speaking of being forgetful, I did always forget why they called daddy the grocer. I mean he was a businessman he never worked in a grocery store, as far as I know." Added Santana.

"It was because anybody that crossed him ended up in a body bag, babe…you know like how everything you buy at a grocer ends up in a bag." Reminded Puck as he leaned over and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Oh, silly me that's right! So Mr Zachary Livingstone the third can you help us?" asked Santana.

"Sure I can help you! Since you want to deposit such a large amount it's going to be slightly more difficult but still doable. First were going to split your money up into chunks of ten grand each so the IRS or any other authorities don't flag it. Then I'll personally have some of our staff go out to all the different branches of our banks and deposit those ten grand chunks. Because there's so much we'll have to do it over a couple of days. But once done in your account will be a squeaky clean, tax free balance of twelve million dollars!" stated Zach as he started drawing up the paperwork.

"Great! I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you Zachary!" flirted Santana as she leaned forward on purpose to give their financial adviser a glimpse down her abundant cleavage.

Zach visibly gulped again, but this time for a clearly different reason, "Now if you two would like to invest that money and make a whole heap more, you can go for the Platinum Plus Package."

"What's the Platinum Plus Package?" asked Puck.

"It's where we do the same as what I told you earlier but instead of filtering your money through different banks to avoid detection, we filter it through Broadway shows instead. The advantage of this is that you can filter larger amounts of money and it's a tax right off on your investment.

"I've always loved a good song and dance, I think we should go for the Platinum Plus Package." Squealed Santana.

"You heard the lady Zach the third! What my little Sanny want's my Sanny gets" responded Puck as they filled out all the paperwork needed to do business with Marigold Financial Group before leaving and handing the tape over to the FBI and NYPD.

* * *

Everyone in the boardroom watched as Hillary Pontiff was arrested and charged by the police. As she was being led away, Finn stood up and motioned for the police to wait. Finn walked up to the arrested Hillary and looked her straight in the face and said with a large smirk. "I guess it was you who was weighed and measured and found absolutely wanting." Stated Finn looking quite pleased with himself. "Take her away, boys!" Finn called out as he went back to his seat.

As he sat back down in his seat, Rachel leaned over and whispered, "I'm so hot for you, right now!" a shocked Finn looked over and saw Rachel with a predatory look in her eyes as if she was about to jump him right there in the boardroom in front of everyone.

While an eavesdropping Santana added in her own unique way, "Wanky!" which resulted in her getting glares from both Finn and Rachel.

All the remaining people turned back to the front of the room as Sidney stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, that was an eventful meeting if there ever was one. I for one am glad that all that unsavoury business has been taken care of, thanks to Mr Hudson." To which everyone gave Finn a round of applause and pats on the back. "So now we can get back to the business of running a show. First order of business and one that I think won't come as a shock to anyone; Tamara your fired!"

"Fair enough! I only auditioned because my so-called mother wanted her hooks into the production." Tamara then turned towards Rachel and said, "Rachel for what it's worth I'm sorry and you are a very talented performer. Don't let people like me tell you otherwise."

A surprised Rachel replied to Tamara, "I more than anyone can relate to what people can do when dealing with, mummy issues. I highly doubt where going to be friends anytime soon but I guess you're not the insane bitch I originally thought you were." Rachel said well naturedly.

"Thanks Rachel, and I guess you're not the talentless hack I originally thought you were." Tamara added also rather well naturedly before continuing, "Unless either Sidney or Rupert need me for anything else, I think I'm going to go and start packing my stuff." Tamara got up and left the room, leaving just Sidney, Rupert, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Puck and Brody.

"Okay then, second order of business, Rachel I don't think I, Rupert or the Funny Girl organisation as a whole could apologise to you enough. But I hope you take what I'm about to offer you as some small step towards an apology. Rachel Berry we want you to come back as Fanny Brice and we'll also upgrade your contract so you'll receive a five percent bonus. We have the contracts here if you're willing to come back."

"NO!" Finn interjected quickly and with authority.

"NO! What the hell do you mean no?" cried a shocked Rachel.

"Yeah Finnegan, you better than anyone know how awful it's been to be around Berry without Broadway!" added Santana.

Finn ignored for the time being both Santana and Rachel, "Sidney, Rachel Berry will not be coming back to your production for anything less than a ten percent signing bonus with the option of a five percent raise in her overall contract for each year she decides to stay with the production. Also if she signs you will agree to HUD-KNIGHT Records having the exclusive contract to produce the Funny Girl soundtrack and any other musical soundtrack you have for other musicals. Finally you will also provide Ms Berry with a town car and driver to be at her disposal at all times but especially for transport to and from the theatre on show nights."

"What makes you think we'll agree to that?" queried a shocked Rupert.

"Because as I told Sidney, with Rachel as your leading lady your production was in the top five most lucrative musical's this financial year and was on track to receive multiple possible Tony Award nominations. But without her I could've opened up a lucrative second hand seating store with all the empty seats in your theatre every night. Also now that your number one investor has been sent to the big house your production is short by about five million dollars. I just happen to have a cheque here for that exact amount, which would make me the principle investor in your musical. Which I believe gives me rights as to how the production is run. Am I wrong?" quizzed a smug Finn.

"No you're not wrong, Mr Hudson." Sidney meekly mumbled back.

"Excellent! Does that mean we have a deal?" asked Finn.

Sidney and Rupert moved over into the corner and discussed Finn's proposal amongst themselves for a moment or two before returning to the table. "Mr Hudson, Ms Berry we agree to your terms and we'll have the appropriate contracts drawn up for you to sign in a day or two." Stated Sidney.

"Welcome back to Broadway and Funny Girl, Rachel." Rupert added happily as both he and Sidney shook Rachel and Finn's hands before leaving.

Rachel stood up and started pacing around the room mumbling to herself while every now and then bouncing up and down. Meanwhile Santana who was now sitting on the boardroom table facing Finn said. "Oi! Stay Puff! I've got a meeting coming up with Gunther where we're renegotiating my contract at the Diner, you think you'd could come with and use some of your business voodoo on my cheapskate boss?" queried Santana.

"Sure, Santana." Finn happily nodded.

"See I told you all my boy, Finny-D was going to come through!" Puck excitedly exclaimed as he gave Finn a large fist bump.

Just then Rachel threw herself into Finn's lap and preceded to give him one of the longest most passionate kisses both of them had ever had. "You know when I said earlier I was so hot for you." A dumbstruck Finn just silently nodded his head, so Rachel continued, but this time whispered. "Well now I'm extremely wet for you too." She added using a voice that suggested she was on the verge of having an orgasm right there and then, while looking at Finn with those big brown eyes while sexily biting her lip.

Finn jumped up out of the chair while still carrying Rachel and started running for the door and yelling back. "Bye guys! We would love to stay and chat, but places to be, people to see and all that."

Just before they left the room Brody called out saying he would like a moment with Rachel. Finn told Rachel that he and the others would meet her in the car when she was finished.

Brody and Rachel watched Finn, Santana and Puck leave the boardroom before starting their conversation. "So, what do you want Brody?" asked a sceptical Rachel.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for how everything turned out"

"Like me finding out you were a gigolo and then getting fired because of you and now finding out, you were cheating on me with my main rival?" Rachel sarcastically asked.

"Yes all of that. It may not have seemed like it, but I did love you Rachel" Brody said sincerely.

"That was exactly our problem Brody. I didn't love you, I was using you to try and replace a whole in my heart that you could never replace. We were only fooling ourselves when we were together. Like today for example, could you honestly say you would've done for me, what Finn did for me. That's what I love about Finn he would've done the exact same thing he did today, even if we weren't together. That's just the man he is. So I forgive you Brody but this is the last time we are going to see one another. I hope you can forgive me too." Rachel said while giving Brody a hug.

"Goodbye Rachel and yes, I forgive you too." Replied Brody as he watched Rachel pick up her belongings and leave the boardroom. As Brody was left sitting alone once again in the boardroom he decided maybe it was time he took a look at his life and maybe he could one day have a loving supportive relationship just like Finn and Rachel. So having decided that today was the day he was going to try and change his life, he too grabbed his stuff and turned the boardroom lights off; before heading off into the welcome unknown of his new life.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this current chapter and Finn Hudson saving the day for Rachel and Funny Girl. I think our Glee friends need a celebration after all that drama (which may possibly happen in the next chapter). The sole song used in this chapter is 'Honey, I'm Good' by Andy Grammer. ****Like**** always see you next time. Have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey all you Fanfictioner's! Here for your reading pleasure is chapter 21 of the story. This chapter is a little smaller than the others and is a filler/light and fluffy chapter that set's us up for the final few chapters of the story. So I hope you all enjoy it and remember to review like crazy. All the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

As the sunlight filtered through the windows of the luxurious apartment, Rachel Berry woke up with a large beaming smile. It had been quite a while since she had experienced waking up so happy and it felt nice to go back to what use to be an everyday occurrence for her. She purred like a contented kitten that was getting its head scratched while slurping away at a fresh bowl of milk, as she stretched for the first time that morning. Stretching always felt so good after feeling the ache and burn of a good workout, that resulted in the good night sleep. As she heard a faint snore, she looked over and saw the reason for the delicious ache in her body. There was Finn who in Rachel's absence had seized the entire bed and was now lying straight across the middle of the bed. Due to his movements the sheet covering his body was now perilously close to revealing that Finn was still dressed in his birthday suit, as was Rachel due the amorous physical activities that dominated their night.

In his current position the sheet was only barely covering Finn's naked arse, leaving the rest of his naked body exposed for Rachel's perusal. Rachel was seriously tempted to give the flimsy sheet a little tug, so that one of her favourite parts of her boyfriend's body would be exposed. Oh how she loved staring at Finn's pert derriere whether clothed or unclothed. Whenever she was around Finn, Rachel felt like a grandmother who hadn't seen her grandson in forever and couldn't help herself but squeeze their cheeks because they're so cute. Except instead of squeezing their cheeks Rachel wanted to squeeze Finn's butt. Rachel bit her lip as she thought back to her and Finn's steamy sex marathon. That had been in session since they arrived home from that extraordinary meeting that resulted in her regaining her position in Funny Girl; and hadn't stopped till only a few hours ago. But her mind drifted to a certain event where Finn was enthusiastically thrusting his manhood into an equally enthusiastic Rachel over and over. While all Rachel could do was loudly moan her appreciation at Finn's efforts and hold on for the ride by gripping her hands onto Finn's delicious bottom.

Just the thought of that particular moment almost made Rachel wake up the adorably snoring Finn for an encore performance of their sex marathon. But decided against it, as it was probably best they both recharge their batteries for a while. So to go do just that Rachel got out of bed and threw on an old shirt of Finn's over her naked body and headed out of the room to the kitchen. Rachel still couldn't believe how happy completely happy she was. She was so happy she felt like she was floating rather than walking; and even if she was walking she was so happy she probably would've been skipping instead. It was strange how much your life can change in only a handful of days. It wasn't long ago where she was in a dark place after having lost her dream role and through her arrogance and melancholy she almost lost Finn and her friends. But now thanks to the very people she almost drove away, she now once again has her dream and also get's to love Finn Hudson everyday and night (hopefully for the rest of her life).

Wow! Where did that thought come from? It wasn't a weird thought because she had wanted to marry Finn, basically from the moment she first saw him in the halls of McKinley all those years ago. With everything that had happened between then and now, that dream had been put on the proverbial backburner, to be reviewed at a later date. Maybe, just maybe that date for review had presented itself. The situation had significantly changed since Finn first proposed. Back then they had been just two schoolkids in love for the very first time. They were both very naïve in their traversing of the landscape of love as the many traps and tribulations they encountered could pertain. But now, Finn and Rachel both had well paying full time jobs and had experience living without the other and realised they were better people when together than they were apart. So maybe marriage wasn't exactly a ludicrous idea or thought to be having at the moment.

But alas that's exactly what it is at least for the moment, unless by some miracle Finn wakes up and decides to propose. Anyway, enough of that pipedream that was nothing but the result of a happy, sex addled mind, thought Rachel as she filled the kettle and turned it on. If someone came to her and asked when during her life was she the most happiest, she wouldn't hesitate to answer that this moment was the happiest of her entire life. The only way she could think of describing how she was feeling was to say her life felt like a classic Disney movie. Where the Disney princess skips and floats around the place-singing while all the animals of the forest sit about and watch.

Speaking of singing, Rachel decided to listen to the radio as she waited for the kettle to boil. After skipping through a couple of different radio stations she came across one playing the perfect song for the mood she was in; and as usual couldn't help but sing along…

_**It might seem crazy what I'm about to say**_

_**Sunshine she's here, you can take away**_

_**I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space**_

_**With the air, like I don't care baby by the way**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**_

Rachel couldn't help but start dancing around the apartment while she was singing along to the radio. Still dressed only in an old shirt of Finn's, Rachel was sliding over the wooden floorboards as she shook her hips from side to side in time with the music.

_**Here come bad news talking this and that**_

_**Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back**_

_**Yeah, well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine**_

_**Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time**_

_**Here's why**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**_

_**Happy, bring me down**_

_**Can't nothing, bring me down**_

_**Love is too happy to bring me down**_

_**Can't nothing, bring me down**_

_**I said bring me down**_

_**Can't nothing, bring me down**_

_**Love is too happy to bring me down**_

_**Can't nothing, bring me down**_

_**I said**_

Lost in her own little happy Disneyesque world, Rachel continue to belt out the song while running her hands through her thick brunette hair. As she jumped up onto the couch and continued dancing like no one was watching. Rachel was clapping along with the song, not realizing her singing and dancing had awoken Finn from his slumber. Finn just leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom watching the petite diva that had stolen his heart bounce around the apartment without a care in the world.

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**_

_**Happy, bring me down**_

_**Can't nothing, bring me down**_

_**Love is too happy to bring me down**_

_**Can't nothing, bring me down**_

_**I said**_

After landing a choreographed jump and twirl off of one the couches Rachel almost fell flat on her face as she saw Finn standing there watching her. Far from being embarrassed, Rachel simply skipped over and grabbed Finn's hand and incorporated him into her dance. Rachel smiled happily as she saw Finn start to do what he called his tiny dancing as Rachel continued to dance and twirl around him as the song continued.

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you**_

_**Because I'm happy**_

_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do**_

As the song came to an end both Rachel and Finn fell laughing onto the couch. The hopelessly out of breath couple just sat there enjoying being together before the sound of the boiling kettle destroyed their insulated bubble. Rachel jumped up to turn the kettle off, but as she was getting up she gave Finn a glimpse of her panty less posterior. This gave Finn an idea as he followed Rachel into the kitchen and as soon as she had turned the kettle off, Finn began to kiss her neck as trailed his hands down her body until he was cupping Rachel's tight arse.

In between kisses Rachel managed to mumble, "Finnn…coffee…mmm…so good…want some?"

While Finn just stared straight into her big, brown eyes and said, "I'm thirsty. Not for coffee or water, but for juice."

Rachel went to turn away from Finn and say, "We have juice in the fridge." Before Finn gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Before huskily replying, "Not that type of juice…" then he let his hand slip beneath the old shirt Rachel was wearing and inserted his fingers into Rachel's wet folds, before continuing. "I want this juice. I want to taste Rachel Berry's juices on my tongue while watching you cum."

All Rachel could do was silently nod as Finn lifted her up before depositing her on the kitchen counter. He lifted his old shirt up and off Rachel's body, so now she was sitting on the counter completely naked. As Finn while never taken his eyes off Rachel, slowly descended to his knees, which brought him face to face with Rachel's soaking wet vagina. Finn delicately traced the shape of Rachel's vagina taking in its shape and scent and filing away the image for reference during any upcoming lonely nights. Giving up on he's caressing, Finn inserted a finger into Rachel causing her to let out a moan of his name that had Finny Jnr instantly rock hard. Using Rachel's appreciative moans to spur him on, Finn added another finger while also making contact with Rachel's excited clit.

Feeling Finn make contact with her clit while adding another finger into her moist center almost set Rachel off. Her excitement at the added stimulation caused Finn to drape his arm across her stomach to hold her down as he continued his ministrations. By now Finn was well underway-attacking Rachel's dripping folds with his tongue, like a starving man trying to find the last morsel of food deep within a bowl. As Finn continued his oral assault alongside his caressing of Rachel's clit had her on the fast track to squirtsville. Then when Finn decided to suck on her clit, that's exactly what she did with a loud, "Oh My God! Finnnnnn! YYYYYYEEEESSSS! HOLLLYYYY CRRRAAAP YEEESSS!" Rachel walls clenched around Finn's fingers as she came and then squirted her juices straight onto Finn's face and mouth. Which he just willingly lapped up like a dehydrated man straight out of the desert.

As soon as Rachel could think straight and breathe normally again she hopped off the counter and almost fell over laughing as she saw Finn for the first time. Finn was still kneeling on the kitchen floor dressed in just his boxers, which were obscenely tented from his erection; but the rest of him from the face down was drenched in the juices of Rachel Berry.

After a while Finn came back to the land of the living as he licked his lips with a contented smile. "Mmm! So good!"

"Still thirsty?" Rachel jovially asked while watching Finn still licking his lips.

"Nah! I'm good, I just had the breakfast of champions!" exclaimed Finn.

"Well I didn't so I'm going to get myself some fruit to eat for breakfast." Replied Rachel as she threw Finn's old shirt back on.

"Been there, done that!" quipped Finn.

"Hah, Funny Hudson! Now go have a shower and leave me to eat my breakfast in peace." Commanded Rachel.

Finn was walking off to the shower like commanded when he spoke over his shoulder, "Yeah we need to get ready for when we meet the gang a the diner, for some unknown reason."

"Finn, I already told you I know it's a surprise celebration party for me getting back on Broadway!" Rachel replied while she was cutting up some fruit for her breakfast.

"What! How did you know?" asked a slightly disappointed Finn that the secret was out.

"I didn't officially until just now when you confirmed my suspicions." Smirked a satisfied Rachel.

"Hey! You tricked me!" pouted Finn.

Rachel walked over to Finn and wrapped her arms around her giant boyfriend, "Oh, Finny I'm sorry…but just be glad you're a musician and not a professional poker player because your lying sucks."

"But I ruined the surprise."

"No you didn't! I'm an actress remember, I'll just act surprised and nobody will know the difference."

"They better not!" Finn continued to pout.

"Stop worrying Finny! I've got this. Now stop your pouting and get that incredible ass of yours into the shower…" Rachel said while slapping Finn's arse. "And if you're a good boy I may just help you take care of this loaded weapon." Continued Rachel as she reached down and started caressing Finn's still rock hard cock.

"Goddamn! You play dirty Rach!" groaned Finn, enjoying Rachel's smooth hand stroking his heated member.

Rachel gripped Finn's penis tightly causing Finn to groan in slight pain before reverting back to pleasure. "Go do as I say and I'll show you that I'm not playing!"

Finn turned around so fast he looked like one of those cartoon characters whose legs spin around on the spot in a dust cloud before sprinting off. Rachel chuckled to herself as she watched her six foot four boyfriend fling himself into the shower and start singing the Louis Armstrong classic, 'What a Wonderful World'. Amen to that Finn Hudson thought Rachel as she returned to her fruit breakfast steadfast in the opinion that this was indeed the happiest day of her life.

* * *

Rachel and Finn exited the taxi outside the Spotlight Diner, readying themselves for entering the surprise party. After Finn had finished paying the taxi driver he wrapped his coat around him a bit tighter and looked over at Rachel who had been waiting near the door. Finn couldn't help but smile as he watched Rachel who still had a beaming smile on her face, one that had been on her face all day. His chest puffed out a bit more because he loved being part of the reason why Rachel had that beautiful smile on her face.

"Now remember babe your supposed to be surprised, okay! It is a surprise party after all!" Finn reminded Rachel.

"Don't worry Finny! I wasn't named number one Broadway newcomer to watch for nothing Finn!" Rachel reminded back.

The happy couple entered the Spotlight Diner to see the venue decorated with balloons and various other party decorations. All the Spotlight Diner staff was dressed as different Broadway characters. The best part was that Rachel could see that all of her friends were there to celebrate her second chance at Broadway. She could also see that just like any party in history to involve the Glee Club there was of course singing; and that Kurt had already started and was on stage singing…

_**Give my regards to Broadway**_

_**Remember me to Herald Square**_

_**Tell all the gang at Forty Second Street**_

_**That I will soon be there**_

_**Whisper of how I'm yearning**_

_**To mingle with the old time throng**_

_**Give my regards to Old Broadway**_

_**And say that I'll be there, 'ere long**_

While Kurt was singing, Rachel and Finn went around and said hello to everyone who had come to her party. Before sitting down in one of the booths with a drink to watch Kurt sing.

_**Did you ever see two Yankees**_

_**Part upon a foreign shore?**_

_**When the good ship's just about to start**_

_**For Old New York once more?**_

_**With tear dimmed eye, they say goodbye**_

_**They're friends, without a doubt**_

_**When the man on the pier shouts, "Let them clear"**_

_**As the ship strikes out**_

_**Give my regards to Broadway**_

_**Remember me to Herald Square**_

_**Tell all the gang at Forty Second Street**_

_**That I will soon be there**_

_**Whisper of how I'm yearning**_

_**To mingle with the old time throng**_

_**Give my regards to Old Broadway**_

_**And say that I'll be there, 'ere long**_

_**Give my regards to Broadway**_

_**Remember me to Herald Square**_

_**Tell all the gang at Forty Second Street**_

_**That I will soon be there**_

_**Whisper of how I'm yearning**_

_**To mingle with the old time throng**_

_**Give my regards to Old Broadway**_

_**And say that I'll be there, 'ere long**_

As the song finished and the music faded out Kurt jumped off stage and made his way over to where everyone was sitting. Grabbing a napkin to dab at the tiny rivulets of perspiration on his forehead, Kurt said. "How was I? Just tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding!" mocked Kurt looking right at Rachel.

Rachel taking the good-natured ribbing in her stride just simply replied, "Ha Ha! Very funny Kurt!"

"Thanks very much diva! Now how do you like having a surprise party thrown in your honour? Asked Kurt.

"What can I say, it definitely strokes one's ego and of course I was so surprised walking in that you could've knocked me over with a feather!" answered Rachel.

"It's true Hummel, you should've been there! It was classic, she was all like…" added Santana.

* * *

Finn had just finished reminding Rachel that she needed to act surprised because it was supposed to be a surprise party. When they walked through the door of the Spotlight Diner where all their friends were waiting. Once everyone saw Finn and Rachel they all yelled surprise. Rachel putting all her years of acting to good use jumped a mile in the air as she heard the yell of surprise.

"Oh My God, Finn! What is this? I mean I'm just so shocked and surprised…I mean wow!" Rachel cried while holding a hand over her heart in an exaggerated fashion. Rachel linked her arm through Finn's as they followed their friends through the diner to the table they had reserved. "Can you believe it Finny? Are surprise party for little old me!"

"It's amazing baby, but you deserve it Rach." Answered Finn.

"First the wonderful surprise of getting back on Broadway and now a surprise party in my honour! I don't know what I did to deserve all this; but I can say I'm a very lucky girl!" squealed Rachel excitedly as she bounced up and down.

Finn watched as Rachel was dragged away by the girls to go have a look at something and was approached by Puck and Blaine. "She knew all along about the surprise party, didn't she?" evaluated Puck.

"Of course she knew she's Rachel. But just go along with her acting like she was surprised. Trust me it's best for everyone!" replied Finn as he returned a fist bump from Puck in recognition. While Rachel could be overheard telling everyone who was still listening how surprised she was, and that it almost rivaled the surprise of landing the role of Fanny Brice the first time.

Finn just chuckled at Rachel's exaggeration and overacting as he followed Puck, Blaine and Sam to go get something to drink.

* * *

As soon as Santana had finished retelling the story of Rachel's reaction to the party, Finn received punches from both sides. On the one side Rachel punched him in the arm and on the other side his brother Kurt punched him in the other arm.

"OW!"Cried Finn as he rubbed both of his arms. "What the hell was that for?" Asked an annoyed Finn as Santana was laughing at Finn's pain.

"You should have told me everyone knew I was acting Finn! Now all our friends are going to think I'm insincere!" pouted Rachel.

"My punch was because you ruined my surprise party, Finn!" exclaimed an angry Kurt.

"First of all Kurt it's Rachel's surprise party, remember!" Blaine tried to say as nicely as possible as to not anger his boyfriend any further. Then he turned his attention towards Finn and Rachel's problem. "We wouldn't think that at all would we guys?" Blaine asked the group trying to help out Finn, who gave him an appreciative head nod.

Meanwhile everyone was looking everywhere except at Rachel as they all let out mumbled forms of responses. "No…. of course not…. never…. us? No way…well maybe a little."

"SANTANA!" came a chorus of shocked cries from everyone at the table.

"What I thought friends like it when you're honest?" Santana cheekily and sarcastically asked.

"See! I told you Finn!" Rachel reprimanded Finn by punching him in the arm again.

"Fine! Then I guess I wont sing the new song I wrote for you then!" replied Finn trying his hardest to get Rachel thinking about him singing her a song rather than being mad at him.

Fortunately for Finn, Rachel took the bait he was dangling in front of her, "You wrote me a song?" asked Rachel who now had totally forgotten that she was only a moment ago mad at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, to bad I'll never get to sing it since your mad at me." Fake pouted Finn.

"Sing it…sing it…sing it!" Rachel chanted.

"But I thought you were mad at me, baby." Replied Finn.

"Not anymore, your forgiven Finny…now go sing me my song!" commanded Rachel.

"But Rach, I don't know if you've truly forgiven me because we haven't done the official Finchel making up thing yet." Finn once again fake pouted.

Rachel finally understanding what Finn was getting at, moved across the booth they were sitting in and placed herself in Finn's lap. Once situated in Finn's lap she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and proceeded to give Finn kisses for every minute she was mad at him. As usual both Finn and Rachel got carried away and started making out, oblivious to their friends sitting right next to them; until their make out session was interrupted by the ranting of Santana.

"For fucks sake can someone sing something before I stab myself in the eye with a fork so I don't have to witness Finnegan trying to inhale Berry!" screamed Santana.

Rachel using all her strength kicked Finn out of the booth they were sitting in, "You heard Santana babe, sing!" Rachel lovingly ordered before smacking Finn on the butt sending him on his way.

Finn moved through the crowd and hopped on stage and surprised everyone by sitting behind the piano. He adjusted the microphone stand until it was situated to his liking before looking over at Rachel and his friends.

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson." Finn simply stated which caused a loud roar to come from the relatively big crowd inside the diner. "Someone extremely important to me was recently going through a very difficult time. Fortunately there past the troubles they were experiencing. But the way they handled themselves during those trying times and the amazement of what the future holds for this individual inspired me to write this song." Finn looked over at Rachel and noticed she was already on the verge of tears and he hadn't even sung a note yet. "This is the very first public outing of the song, so bare with me and I hope you all enjoy it and I hope it inspires any of you who are feeling low. Oh and before I start…to my little Hummingbird, Rach I love you baby…this is for you!"

Then Finn cracked his knuckles and turned to the piano and started playing…

_**I've met the darkness**_

_**Been held by the night**_

_**Lonely was there in my arms**_

_**I've been with broken**_

_**I've stared in her eyes**_

_**Emptiness left me this scar**_

_**But I heard your voice**_

_**Calling me out of the cold**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**And now I can live again**_

_**I have been chosen to run with the wind**_

_**I can go higher I know I will soar**_

_**I'm taller I'm stronger I'm better than before**_

_**I've walked through fire so I could become**_

_**All that you said I could be**_

_**And now my breath has a reason**_

_**My sky has a sun**_

_**Cause in you I've found all that I need**_

_**Your touched revived me**_

_**It was your love that opened my eyes**_

Both Finn and Rachel were picturing all the moments they had supported each other through dark times and made it out the other side. They both realized that every time there relationship had been tested, it had grown stronger when they believed in the other person; and failed when their belief in the other failed.

_**CHORUS:**_

_**And now I can live again**_

_**I have been chosen to run with the wind**_

_**I can go higher I know I will soar**_

_**I'm taller I'm stronger I'm better than before**_

_**I broke through the rain**_

_**Stuck through the storm**_

_**Now I know I remain**_

_**And I can do the impossible**_

_**I can reach the unreachable**_

Also while everyone was watching Finn's performance for Rachel on the other side of the diner something completely different was going on. Over at the bar were Puck and Quinn sitting extremely close and engaged in deep conversation. With Quinn every now and then letting out giggles at things Puck was saying.

_**It's my time**_

_**I will rise and live**_

_**And I can go higher I know I will soar**_

_**I'm taller I'm stronger I'm better than before**_

_**CHORUS:**_

_**And now I can live again**_

_**I have been chosen to run with the wind**_

_**I can go higher I know I will soar**_

_**I'm taller I'm stronger I'm better than before**_

The song came to an end as Finn finished playing the piano, when all of a sudden a brunette blur whizzed past everyone and slammed into Finn on stage. A shocked Finn barely had time to catch a flying Rachel before she was peppering his face with a series of nonstop kisses.

"I assuming you like the song then Rach." Smirked Finn.

"Oh, Finny! Of course I loved the song, I can't believe you wrote something that beautiful for me." Exclaimed an emotional Rachel.

Finn ran his hands down and cupped Rachel's ass and smirked when he heard her let out an appreciative moan, before whispering in her ear. "I love you, Hummingbird!"

"I love you more." Responded Rachel sweetly.

"If you say so." Replied Finn before going back to passionately kissing his girlfriend.

Just as they were getting into all the kissing and touching they were blasted apart by a loud electronic squeal from one of the amplifiers. A shocked Rachel and Finn turned around and saw Santana standing beside the amplifier holding one of the guitars near the amplifier that caused the loud electronic disturbance.

"What the hell, Santana?" yelled an annoyed Finn mostly because Santana had cockblocked him again. Finn was starting to think that cockblocking him was Santana's new hobby.

"You should be thanking me Hudson! I just saved you and Berry from having to explain to your future spawn how they were conceived on a stage in a diner in front of a packed house!" explained Santana.

"At least they'd have a connection to the stage." Reasoned Finn.

"Finn Hudson! We are not conceiving any Finchel babies on a stage in front of a roomful of people!" chastised Rachel.

"Fine!" pouted Finn, "But at least you'd have to agree that it would make a great story for them to tell in the future if they ever become famous. I could just see it now; our son or daughter is on the Tonight Show and is asked what their first starring role on stage was like. Then they would be like well that's a funny story." Dreamed Finn.

"Finn our children will not be retelling any stories about our sex life on late night TV!" Rachel chastised once again.

"THANK GOD FOR THAT!" interrupted Santana, "Now get your horny butt's off the stage so Puckerman and I can perform!" added Santana.

Finn and Rachel left the stage in a humph but they still never let go of the other as they continued to hold hands. As they left Puck was walking on stage; and Rachel had a knowing smirk on her face as she saw a very eager Quinn moving closer to the stage.

"Enjoying the view?" Rachel asked Quinn as she sat down next to the blonde.

"Huh?" a puzzled Quinn responded, as she was too busy ogling Puck to hear what Rachel asked her.

"I said are you enjoying the view?" reiterated Rachel.

"I guess it's a nice enough diner. But Broadway has always been yours and Kurt's thing not mine." Answered Quinn.

"Quinn you know I wasn't talking about the diner!" stated Rachel incredulously.

"What were you talking about then?" queried Quinn playing the ignorance card.

"Umm! Like how you can't take your eyes off a certain six foot one mohawked Jew called Noah."

"You think I have feelings for Puck?" laughed Quinn. "Were just friends Rachel, we'll always have a special bond because of Beth, but at the moment I think it's best if were just friends." Quinn said in such a way that Rachel or anyone listening couldn't quite decipher if it was said as a question or a statement.

Just as there was starting to be movement up on the stage, Rachel whispered under her breath. "Sure Quinn…sure!"

On stage were Santana and Puck who was tuning his guitar. Santana went up to the microphone and started talking. "I guess by now everyone knows how man-hands got her Broadway role back, and it was all thanks to the super spy skills of pucker-bond and myself. So to that effect here is Pucks song and mine.

Right then Puck started strumming the opening chords on his guitar…

**PUCK:**

_**There's a pair who lead a life of danger**_

_**To everyone they meet they stay strangers**_

_**With every move they make**_

_**Another chance they take**_

_**Odds are they won't live to see tomorrow**_

_**Secret Agent Pair**_

_**Secret Agent Pair**_

_**They've given you a number and taken away your name**_

**SANTANA:**

_**Beware of pretty faces that you find**_

_**A pretty face can hide an evil mind**_

_**Oh, be careful what you say**_

_**Or you'll give yourself away**_

_**Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow**_

_**Secret Agent Pair**_

_**Secret Agent Pair**_

_**They've given you a number and taken away your name**_

**PUCK/SANTANA:**

_**Swinging on the Riviera one day**_

_**And then laying in a Bombay alley next day**_

_**Oh, don't you let the wrong words slip**_

_**While kissing persuasive lips**_

_**Odds are we won't live to see tomorrow**_

_**Secret Agent Pair**_

_**Secret Agent Pair**_

_**They've given you a number and taken away your name**_

The music faded out as Puck and Santana stood up and bowed to the crowd that had gathered to watch them perform. Puck put his guitar back in its case as he hopped off the stage and went and sat down at the table Finn, Rachel and Quinn were sitting at.

"I guess it's my turn." Spoke Rachel as she hopped up from the table and made her way to the stage.

As Rachel hopped up onto the stage the crowd packed into the diner erupted into applause to which Rachel took in her stride. After quieting down the crowd, Rachel made her way to the microphone.

"Firstly I liked to thank everyone for coming out today to support me." Which once again caused the crowd to cheer. "Secondly I know I wouldn't be here without the love and support of my dear friends. Who after the way I treated them, had every right to turn the other way, but they didn't they showed their true character and supported me." Rachel wiped away a tear as this time she led the applause for her friends. "But there is one person who deserves a very special thanks because he is my rock and my world. This person is my darling Finn, the man who has enough faith in my abilities for the both of us combined." At the mention of Finn the congregated crowd erupted into their loudest cheers yet. "So I'd like to sing a song in honour of my Finn and to do so I need his very special help so come on up Finn!"

A surprised Finn got up from his seat and made his way to the stage and let out a smirk once Rachel had whispered the name of the song to him. Once Finn was situated behind the drums, Rachel once again went to the microphone.

"Like I said this one is dedicated to my not so little drummer boy, Finn." Rachel then turned to Finn and the other band guys and said, "Let's get it on boys!"

At Rachel's command the music started playing…

_**I love it when it's loud**_

_**I love it when it's big**_

_**You can feel it in the crowd**_

_**Come on bang dem sticks**_

_**I said I love it when it's loud**_

_**I love it when it's big**_

_**'Cause you can feel it in the crowd**_

_**Come on bang dem sticks**_

As she was singing Rachel was starting to dance rather provocatively as she was getting into the song. While Finn was drumming Rachel was rubbing herself up and down Finn as he struggled to play the drums. It was pretty much like when back in high school the Glee Club sang the song, 'Push It', except way more suggestive. Finn was just glad he was sitting down and therefore no one but Rachel could see the major effect she was having on him.

_**Till I'm drummer, sicker than the swine flu**_

_**Don't really need medication**_

_**He got a tissue**_

_**And when he bang bang, don't need to bug ya**_

_**But he might be smoother than my, my favorite cookie when it plays**_

_**He got a hold on me**_

_**And in a race, you got the winning streak**_

_**And ain't nobody got a drummer like mine**_

_**He can bang dem sticks, he can throw them high**_

Meanwhile nobody had noticed that Puck and Quinn had disappeared from the main area of the diner and were currently furiously making out in one of the cubicles of the restroom. Puck wanted to go further but this time he wanted to make sure they were both on the same page so he stopped. "Quinn are you sure about this?"

"Yes!" answered a breathless Quinn. "Now make love to me or I'll find someone who will!" teased Quinn.

"Like fuck you will!" stated a determined Puck as he slammed his mouth onto Quinn's and resumed their frantic kissing.

Pucks hands found their way under Quinn's dress and were quickly pulling down her panties. Because they both knew that to get away with having a quickie without anyone noticing it needed to be a quick fuck. They could save foreplay and all that lovey-dovey stuff for later but for now all even of them wanted was Pucks dick inside Quinn's extremely wet centre.

So Puck did just that by unbuckling his belt and with Quinn's help getting his pants just past his ass to free his penis. Then Puck lifted up Quinn and held her against the cubicle wall as he gently lowered her onto his rock hard cock. After a few moments of letting Quinn adjust to his size and shape, Puck started thrusting into Quinn, while outside…

_**I got a thing for a drummers**_

_**How the beat shakes up my heart**_

_**I gotta thing for drummers**_

_**So baby show off all dem tricks and bang dem sticks**_

_**I got a thing for a drummers**_

_**How the beat shakes up my heart**_

_**I gotta thing for drummers**_

_**So baby show off all dem tricks and bang dem sticks**_

_**I love it when it's loud**_

_**I love it when it's big**_

_**You can feel it in the crowd**_

_**Come on bang dem sticks**_

_**I said I love it when it's loud**_

_**I love it when it's big**_

_**'Cause you can feel it in the crowd**_

_**Come on bang dem sticks**_

While outside Finn was totally confused on how he was able to keep playing the drums while his totally hot and sexy girlfriend was dancing like that on stage in front of him. In his mind Finn wasn't ashamed to admit that the postman was at the moment a permanent fixture in his head to stop from going off. Which was a hard thing to do when Rachel was bouncing around and bending over from the waist in front of him. It wasn't just Finn who was having a hard time with Rachel's performance; Finn even saw one guy ogling Rachel's tight arse with a goofy grin on his face. It took all of Finn's self control to keep playing and not stab that fool in the eyeball with his drumstick.

_**I don't think they're ready, it's okay, uh uh uh**_

_**Triple it, triple it, all that shit**_

_**He looking so good when he bang dem sticks**_

_**He can do the paradiddle with a little bit of samba**_

_**And all the girls, I want your drummer's number**_

_**But wait a minute, what trick is going on?**_

_**You're here to see M Train because you love my songs**_

_**But there we go again with the double stroke**_

_**And I ain't talking dirty, I ain't making no jokes, nawh nawh**_

_**And he could play all night**_

_**What ever gets hyped girls, whatever gets you high**_

_**'Cause ain't nobody got a drummer like mine**_

_**He can bang dem sticks, he can throw dem high, c'mon**_

Meanwhile Puck and Quinn were doing there best to test out the acoustics of the diner restroom. As Quinn's moans were reverberating around the restroom as she rode Puck's throbbing member up and down as she dug her nails into his back. Quinn was quickly coming (no pun intended) towards an epic orgasm as Puck continued to thrust into Quinn again and again. Quinn let out a loud orgasmic moan as the wave of her orgasm crashed over her.

_**I got a thing for a drummers**_

_**How the beat shakes up my heart**_

_**I gotta thing for drummers**_

_**So baby show off all dem tricks and bang dem sticks**_

_**I got a thing for a drummers**_

_**How the beat shakes up my heart**_

_**I gotta thing for drummers**_

_**So baby show off all dem tricks and bang dem sticks**_

Finn was seriously about ready to throw Rachel over his shoulder and run off to the nearest secluded place and have his way with her. So he was currently counting down the seconds until the song was over but also never wanting the song to end because Finn loved hearing Rachel sing. But while Finn was sitting there playing the drums and listening to Rachel sing. He knew that he never wanted this to end, not the song but this partnership between him and Rachel. That had been forged through music all those years ago in Glee Club at McKinley. It was the first time since the dreaded train incident that Finn had seriously started thinking about marriage and that maybe it might be the right time to ask Rachel to marry him again.

_**I love it when it's loud**_

_**I love it when it's big**_

_**You can feel it in the crowd**_

_**Come on bang dem sticks**_

_**I said I love it when it's loud**_

_**I love it when it's big**_

_**'Cause you can feel it in the crowd**_

_**Come on bang dem sticks, bang dem sticks**_

Puck and Quinn were getting dressed after their romp in the restroom cubicle. When Puck decided to ask what he had been meaning to ask for the last couple of months. "Quinn what are we doing?"

"I think we just had sex Puck." Joked Quinn

"You know that's not what I'm talking about. I mean what have we been doing these last couple of months? We've been spending a lot of time together and I'm basically always with you when I'm not rehearsing with the band. I need to know if you still have feelings for me Quinn. Because I think it's plainly obvious that I still love you…so what is it? Do you still love me Quinn?" asked a surprisingly emotional Puck.

"Puck, I think…just for the moment…it's best if we stay just friends… at least for now." Quinn sadly answered as she finished dressing and left the restroom with Puck following quickly behind not wanting the conversation to end like that. When they both stopped once they got back out to the main area and saw the commotion.

_**Come on band dem sticks**_

_**So baby show off all dem tricks and bang dem sticks**_

_**Come on band dem sticks**_

The music finished and Rachel barely had time to bow before Finn jumped up from the drums and scooped up Rachel bridal style and was yelling out. "Hi everyone, thanks for coming, if your sticking around try the Pecan Pie it's to die for. But as for this beautiful lady and me, were going anywhere but here, as we desperately need some Finchel time! So sorry if you came with us but were out of here!"

Finn ran threw the crowd still holding a giggling Rachel bridal style while she waved to the crowd like the Queen of England. Just before they got to the door Finn passed where the guy he saw ogling Rachel was sitting; and as he passed he kicked the guy's chair really hard causing him to fall flat on his ass. A laughing Finn while still holding Rachel stopped and leaned down into the guys face and said. "You can dream about tapping this…" Finn said smacking Rachel's butt, "But guess what buddy I'm going home to do just that! So later loser!" and with that Finn and Rachel ran out the door where Finn cut in front of a little old lady in the taxi line. Finn threw Rachel and himself into the back of the taxi and while waving an apology to the irate old lady he also yelled his address to the driver and told him to step on it.

Meanwhile back in the diner, "If Finn and Rachel get to leave then I'm leaving." Stated Santana as she grabbed her things and was about to leave.

"Hey Sam and I never got to do our song!" pouted Mercedes.

"Sorry Wheezy but I got a date with a whole bunch of leftovers and my girl Dani. Apparently there's a show called Devious Maids that has a character that looks like me, that I need to check out!" replied Santana. Everyone else also gave Mercedes and Sam similar excuses about needing to be in other places.

Puck walked over to Quinn, "Please don't leave it like this Quinn!" begged Puck.

"I'm sorry Puck! I just can't give you what you want at least not at the moment." Replied an emotional Quinn.

"What is that supposed to…" started Puck but was interrupted by Kurt.

"Quinn did you still want they lift back to the station because were leaving now too?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah! Thanks Kurt I'll be right there." And then she turned back to Puck. "I care about you deeply Puck…but I'm sorry. I've got to go Kurt and Blaine are waiting for me, I guess we'll talk later." Explained Quinn as she kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand before leaving to meet up with Blaine and Kurt. While a depressed Puck walked off in the opposite direction as he disappeared into the busy New York crowd just wanting to walk with no clear destination in mind.

Which just left Sam and Mercedes and the rest of the diner crowd, which gave Sam an idea. "It would be a shame to waste a perfectly good stage and also it would be a bit mean to deprive these wonderful people of an epic Samcedes duet…don't you think?"

"I think your right Sam! Let's do it!" agreed Mercedes as she and Sam got up on the stage deciding to perform their duet anyway.

The band started playing the music for Sam and Mercedes duet…

_**Ebony and ivory live together in perfect harmony**_

_**Side by side on my piano keyboard, oh Lord, why don't we?**_

_**We all know that people are the same where ever we go**_

_**There is good and bad in everyone**_

_**We learn to live, and we learn to give**_

_**Each other what we need to survive together alive**_

_**Ebony and ivory live together in perfect harmony**_

_**Side by side on my piano keyboard, oh Lord, why don't we?**_

_**Ebony, ivory living in perfect harmony**_

_**Ebony, ivory, ooh**_

_**We all know that people are the same where ever we go**_

_**There is good and bad in everyone**_

_**We learn to live, and we learn to give**_

_**Each other what we need to survive together alive**_

_**Ebony and ivory live together in perfect harmony**_

_**Side by side on my piano keyboard, oh Lord why don't we?**_

The music faded out as they got a good amount of applause from the people left in the diner. Sam and Mercedes grabbed their stuff as they grabbed a slice of that Pecan Pie Finn had been raving about to share at home. As they exited the diner hand in hand still humming along to the song they just finished singing, thinking all in all it had been a great day.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter. Poor Puck everyone seems to be in love except him. Whoa! Did I read that both Finn and Rachel were both thinking about marriage? I wonder what's going to happen with that in later chapters? Guess everyone will just have to stay tuned to find out! The songs used in this chapter were, 'Happy' by Pharrell Williams, 'Give My Regards to Broadway' by George M. Cohen, 'Taller, Stronger, Better' by Guy Sebastian, 'Secret Agent Man' (slightly edited by me) by Johnny Rivers, 'Bang Dem Sticks' by Meghan Trainor and 'Ebony and Ivory' by Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder. ****Like**** always see you next time. Have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 22 of the story. In this chapter we see the unexpected return of someone we haven't seen since one of the very early chapters. This particular person is here for a little romance and writing this character romantically was a first for me, so I hope it turned out well. ****I hope you all enjoy it and remember to review like crazy. All the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

There was a bunch of people buzzing around the studio as Finn, Blaine, Sam, Puck and Ryder sat back waiting for when they were needed. Finn was feeling extra nervous, because today was another step in people finally hearing his hard work; and also the world finally hearing the band's first album. It had taken awhile because he had been working with different artists on their albums while also working on the bands album as well. Now that it was finally finished they now needed some pictures for the album as well as a few for promotional purposes. Which is why Finn and the guys found themselves in the freezing cold studio watching the crew setup.

Finn always hated the whole picture thing, because he never could get the whole natural pose thing to work. For example if you looked at some of his old high school yearbooks, you'd think he was scared shitless by the look on his face. But the reality was something just snapped in his face right before the picture was taken that made his face go extremely weird; it was like he had Tourette's of the face. The only time he could look remotely normal in his opinion was when he took a picture with Rachel. It was like somehow Rachel was able to relax him sufficiently enough to be able to take a reasonable photo. Speaking of his beautiful girlfriend, Rachel had quizzed him that morning to make sure he had all the relevant poses down for the album cover shoot…

* * *

**That Morning…**

Finn stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at his reflection. As he was about to have a shower, he was only dressed in his pajama pants and no shirt. It was weird because he liked what he saw and he also didn't like what he saw. Finn didn't have a clue where these body issues of his came from, but he did know they concerned him greatly. Maybe his body issues arose from constantly being called fat and a whale by Santana or maybe it went as far back as, Melissa Rinehart's eighth birthday. Where she decided to have a pool party and invited the entire grade. Finn's problem came when it was time to go swimming and being the rambunctious boy he was, whipped his shirt off and jumped in with the other kids. Until he was cornered by the birthday girl and her friends after a game of Marco Polo finished and Melissa announced to the entire grade that, "Finn had boobies!". To say he was embarrassed would be an understatement and ever since that day he had always worn a shirt when swimming; except that time him and Rachel went skinny dipping in the lake at Lima, but that's a different story. Then again it could also be that all throughout high school he had to share a locker room with guys like Puck and Sam and Mike Chang. Even though all these guys are his friends he was still subconsciously jealous that you could probably do your laundry on these guys washboard abs; whereas the only thing his were good for was cuddling and keeping him warm in the winter.

Just as Finn was squeezing his love handles to see how much body fat he had, was when Rachel came through the bathroom door. Caught in the awkward position of holding his flab while staring at his girlfriend like a deer in the headlights, Finn did the only thing he could think of.

"Umm! I was just wondering if these pajama pants made my butt look big." Finn tried to brush off as he quickly went about grabbing his toothbrush to clean his teeth.

Rachel being Rachel could of course see right through Finn's lame attempt at an excuse. "Finn what's really going on?"

"What makes you think something's going on?" asked a nervous Finn, as he was about to put his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Well for one you put anti-fungal cream on your toothbrush instead of toothpaste." Stated Rachel as Finn looked down at the tube he was holding and then at his toothbrush before quickly throwing it in the sink. "Secondly, I know you Finn, which means I can read you like a book." Added Rachel as she wrapped Finn in a big hug and stared up at him with those big brown eyes.

Finn being unable to resist Rachel and especially those damn eyes of hers replied. "Me and the guys have our photo shoot today for the album cover."

"Aw! Are you nervous Finny?" asked Rachel as she started her rigorous morning cleansing ritual.

"It's just…I look like this…" Finn said while motioning to his body in the bathroom mirror. "And Sam and Puck look like…well Sam and Puck!"

"SO!" stated Rachel simply.

"You know what I'm talking about Rachel! They've got six-packs whereas I have a freaking keg." Finn frustratingly replied as he squeezed his gut while looking at himself in the mirror.

Rachel stopped her morning ritual before turning her full focus on Finn who she could tell was really troubled by this. "First of all Finn you do not have a keg, okay and who cares if Sam and Noah have well defined abs. I tell you a secret that most women will never admit to. Sam and Noah's abs may be nice to look at; and here's the secret part most women, namely me, prefer abs slightly softer so we can snuggle."

"Are you sure? Maybe I shouldn't do it. I mean I don't even have a go-to pose like you do." Replied Finn once again looking at himself in the mirror.

"Finn Hudson you are doing this photoshoot! This is your dream and I'm not going to let your insecurities ruin it for you. Plus you promised me I could have some of the photo's for my twelve months of Finn Hudson calendar!" Rachel answered back.

"But Rach!"

"Don't Rach, me Finn Hudson! Your going and your going to let them capture your gorgeous face so I can look at it every month for a year." Rachel cut Finn off.

"Do you seriously want to look at twelve months of this…?" Finn said while he showed Rachel an awkward smile.

Rachel just brushed Finn's concern aside and replied, "Please Finn, now your just being stupid. You have a beautiful smile, I know it, you know it, and now it's time for you to let the world know it." Rachel said while running her hand along Finn's face causing him to smile. "See! There it is…just do that and you have nothing to worry about."

"But that's because I was thinking of you." Replied Finn.

A deep red blush spread across Rachel's cheeks at Finn's comment, "Then just think of me Finn. Here I'll give you some tips."

Rachel positioned herself in front of Finn and the mirror, "Alright this is the determined yet hopeful smile…" Finn watched as Rachel produced a smile that made her look determined but still hopeful. "Got it! Now you try it."

Finn looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, "How's this?" asked Finn trying to talk while holding his smile.

"Good. But it's not exactly determined…it's more I want to punch you in the face. Loosen your face up a bit and relax your eyes as well as the space between your eyes." Rachel rubbed her fingers around Finn's face until his face loosened up. "There you go! Now that's a determined yet hopeful smile!" cheered Rachel.

Finn once again looked at himself in the mirror and realized his smile didn't look to bad, "Wow! That does look pretty good."

"See, I told you that you've got this Finn. Your album is going to go number one just from the album cover alone. All those girls around the world are going to want a picture of my Finny." Rachel said while she lovingly caressed Finn's chest. "They can have their picture because unlike those loose hussy's I get the real thing!" Rachel told Finn before reaching up and kissing him deeply against the vanity in the bathroom.

So for the next hour, Rachel and Finn spent their time alternating between practicing smiles and poses as well as making out like horny teenagers. Finn finally emerged from the bathroom feeling like he could do the photoshoot; and if he got nervous he could always daydream about the amazing blowjob Rachel had just finished giving him for good luck.

* * *

**Back at the photoshoot…**

Finn felt an extremely hard punch to his shoulder and turned around and saw Puck sitting beside him smirking.

"What the hell was that for Puckerman!" groaned Finn as he rubbed the spot where Puck punched him.

"I had to get your attention somehow. They're almost ready for us and you've been over here staring into space with a stupid smile on your face." Replied Puck as he leaned back and put his feet up on the small coffee table in front of him. "You looked constipated…your not constipated are you? Seriously dude that's bad, I heard a story once about this guy who was constipated and he didn't do anything about it, and his bowel like exploded or something. So unless you want pieces of your bowel plastered all other the set, you should probably go ask one of the assistant people for a laxative, bro!"

"Puck, I'm not constipated!"

"Hey, I'm not judging! I'm just looking out for my number one bro and his bowel!" replied Puck. "I love you an all bro, but there's no way in hell I'm helping you empty your catheter bag because your bowel exploded!" added Puck.

"Thanks for looking out for me Puck, but I can assure you I'm not constipated. I was just practicing some smiles Rachel coached me to use for the photoshoot."

"Well maybe try a different smile for the actual shoot." Puck said while patting his friend on the back. "Remember it's an album cover not an ad for Metamucil."

Just as Finn was about to reply, the shoot's photographer coming over to where the guys were sitting interrupted them. "Hi guys, I am Tori Daley and I'm going to be your photographer today. Just got to say I'm a huge fan and if you guy's want to come over were ready to start."

The guys all got up and followed Tori over to the set the crew had built for the album cover shoot. The set was a series of different backdrop locations that they could get photographed in front of. There was a classroom, an office, an auditorium as well as many more.

"Alright guys before we get started I just thought I would tell you that we actually have somebody interning with us to get some work experience. Is that cool with you guys?" asked Tori.

Finn looked around at Blaine, Puck, Sam and Ryder who were all acknowledging it was okay so Finn spoke for the group. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Cool bananas! Now what was the interns name again?" Tori asked herself while scratching her head. "LISA! GO GRAB THE INTERN FOR ME!" Tori yelled towards her assistant. "Sorry about that, I'll just introduce you to the intern who will be helping me out and then we can get started."

After only a short amount of time waiting the guys in the band and Tori saw two individuals coming through the crowd. One of them was clearly Tori's assistant and the other was…

"Oh look here they are now." Mentioned Tori looking in the same direction as Finn, Sam, Puck, Blaine and Ryder. "So guys this is our new intern, and she's even hails from your home state of Ohio, isn't that a hoot! Anyway guy's this is…"

"Marley?" exclaimed a confused and shocked but extremely happy Ryder who also subconsciously started fixing his hair and checking his breath.

"Hi guys," replied Marley cheerfully.

"Hey, yourself! Get over here and give us a hug!" exclaimed Sam as he and Blaine rushed over and greeted their former Glee Club team member.

"Wait a second, you guys know our little resident intern Myley?" asked a confused Tori as she watched Blaine, Sam and Ryder greeting Marley.

"Yeah we were in Glee Club together back in high school" explained Finn.

"We're all proud members of the McKinley High New Directions and by the way Tori my name's Marley not Myley." Marley said confidently which didn't go unnoticed by Finn who was glad Marley had finally found her self-confidence just like he had. "Finn was also believe it or not my Glee Club director."

"Wow! This is some totally awesome full circle fate stuff right there!" stated Tori as she marveled at the unsuspecting high school reunion. "Anyway enough, 'This Is Your Life' emotional stuff. Were here to do a job so let's get started." Stated Tori showing the guys where they needed to be on set. "To make you guys more comfortable and to help create an atmosphere on set, I'm going to play a song from your debut album."

Finn and the guys got into position on the set as Tori signaled for Marley to press play on the sound system. Tori got into position to take some photographs as the music started playing…

_**Clean shirt, new shoes**_

_**And I don't know where I am goin' to**_

_**Silk suit, black tie**_

_**I don't need a reason why**_

For the first setup Tori had the guys standing around in an upscale bar dressed in expensive looking tuxedos. Finn and Puck were posed sitting at the bar, while Sam, Blaine and Ryder were posed around the pool table with Sam pretending to take a shot.

_**They come runnin' just as fast as they can**_

_**'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man**_

The next shot had the guys on an old fashioned stage with a big banner draped across the background that said, McKinley High class of 2010. Everyone was dressed old school white cardigans with big red 'M's' embroidered on the breast, with black slacks. The hair of all the guys was slicked back as was the fashion in the fifties and sixties.

_**Gold watch, diamond ring**_

_**I ain't missin' not a single thing**_

_**And cufflinks, stick pin**_

_**When I step out I'm gonna do you in**_

Next they had the guys sitting in random seats of the empty auditorium. With some of them staring at the camera while others were looking back at the people behind them laughing. They had Finn sitting leaning forward tapping a drumstick on the chair in front of him, while twirling the other drumstick in his other hand. Sam was posed on the side looking over at the guys while holding his guitar. Puck was posed next to Finn seating there with his feet up on the chair in front of him and his arms crossed, wearing a pair of black sunglasses. Blaine was in the middle with his hair as per usual full of product and was wearing a leather jacket with a bowtie lying untied around his neck. Meanwhile Ryder was posed leaning over dressed in black telling Finn something.

_**They come runnin' just as fast as they can**_

_**'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man**_

Now it was time for the solo shots of the guys and Puck was first one up. They had Puck sitting on a kitchen chair backwards dressed in long pants and a tight singlet. As he stared straight at the camera with his arms crossed across the top of the chair, showing off his new guitar tattoo. Next was Sam who they had dressed in jeans and a t-shirt leaning against the wall as he looked at the camera. Blaine was positioned behind a microphone stand as he mimed singing into the mike while he swung the stand to the side with his other hand. When it was Finn's turn they had him sitting behind his drum kit in a sleeveless shirt, which showed off his tribal tattoo as he smiled at something off to the side of the camera. For Ryder they had him dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a casual flannel shirt unbuttoned over the top looking into the camera doing the iconic hand horn symbol with his hand.

_**Top coat, top hat**_

_**Well I don't worry 'cause my wallet's fat**_

_**Black shades, white gloves**_

_**Lookin' sharp and lookin' for love**_

_**They come runnin' just as fast as they can**_

_**'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man**_

Tori handed Marley her camera to pack away as the music began fading out and a wrap was called on the album cover shoot. After Finn and the guys had finished changing back into their regular clothes, Tori promised to send them some copies of the photos for okay before they went to the publisher. Tori even gave Finn some copies of a few outtake shots for Rachel to keep or use for her Finn Hudson calendar. When it was time to leave the guys made Marley promise she would meet up with them before she had to head back to Lima. Which she agreed and as they left none of the guys except for Ryder realised that maybe just maybe their reconnection with Marley was more then coincidence and might just be fate. As he once again had a chance with his former high school crush Marley Rose.

* * *

Kurt and Santana had were just arriving home from long days at work, Santana waitressing at the diner and Kurt with his internship at Vogue. As they came up to the front door to the loft, the weird noises emanating from within abruptly stopped their conversation about the merits of another, Sex in the City movie. Instead both Santana and Kurt were fixated on what or rather who could be making such a racquet inside the loft. Because ever since Rachel moved out the loft had always been empty while the two of them were at work.

Kurt's eyes widened as Santana pulled out what looked like a big yellow gun, "What the hell, Santana! Where and when did you get a freaking gun?" Kurt harshly whispered as both him and Santana crouched down low by the front door.

"Relax Piglet, it's not a gun; it's a Taser. I don't want to kill the bastard who broke into our apartment; I just want to incapacitate him, so I restrain him, then kill him." Santana harshly whispered back.

"Firstly I'm not even going to acknowledge you trying to use that adorable, Winnie the Pooh character as an insult; because that's wrong on so many levels. Secondly I'm pretty sure Tasers are illegal in New York."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked before continuing, "What about the second amendment then; you know the right to bear arms, thing?"

"I'm pretty sure they're illegal Santana. The second amendment doesn't apply because the United States government doesn't consider Tasers a firearm." Stated Kurt.

Santana stood up from crouching after Kurt's statement and looked at her friend in wonder. "No shit!" exclaimed an enlightened Santana. "Look at you Hummel being all knowledgeable and stuff. You know if you ever get tired of doing the whole Carrie Bradshaw thing at Vogue, it seems like you could be a good Erin Brockovich." Finished Santana.

Kurt stood up alongside his friend feeling rather chuffed at her statement of his abilities. "Thanks Santana, I always…" Kurt was interrupted from finishing by another loud sound coming from inside the loft.

Santana and Kurt once again dropped into a crouch position, but this time Kurt pulled out a small black can from his satchel. Now it was Santana's turn to stop and stare at Kurt's weapon of choice.

"What the hell is that is that Hummel? Are you going to try and subdue our intruder with your hairspray?" mocked Santana.

"Please, you think I'd waste perfectly good hairspray on a burglar!" huffed Kurt before adding; "It's pepper spray if you must know Santana!"

"Whatever! Let's just get this over with, he's probably already halfway to wherever his fence is to sell off our stuff." Snipped Santana.

So the crouching duo moved towards the front door and as silently as possible opened the door and crept through. The first thing they noticed was the lights were on in the loft; what type of criminal turns the lights on before robbing the joint. Regardless Santana and Kurt crept further into the apartment and saw the loft was covered in papers and books. The walls were covered in photos of each individual member of the Glee Club, but mostly just pictures of Quinn and Puck.

"Holy fuck! We got a stalker! I don't know whether to be pissed off or flattered." Commented Santana as they were now crouched behind the couch.

Kurt simply shushed her that in any other circumstance would've brought out Santana's alter ego, Aunty Snixx. But this time Santana made an exception when Kurt pointed to the fact the intruder was exiting one of the bedrooms. Santana readied her Taser while Kurt primed his pepper spray as they could hear the intruder mumbling something about the code; I have to break the code.

"Alright this is it Hummel on three you drench the bastard with your pepper spray and when he can't see shit I'll zap him with my Taser!" said Santana while Kurt nodded his head in agreement

Kurt watched while Santana held up one finger…then two fingers…then as soon as Kurt saw the third finger, he jumped up from behind the couch. "EAT PEPPER SPRAY, CRIMINAL!" yelled Kurt as he squeezed the trigger on the can of pepper spray unloading a painful torrent of spray into the intruders face.

As soon as Santana saw Kurt's attack had been successful she also jumped up from behind the couch and shot her Taser straight into the back of the now staggering intruder. While they watched the intruder drop to the ground in violent spasms and a burning face, they both reconvened at the entrance to the lounge room. Once the intruder's body stopped convulsing in spasms and was lying sill, Santana and Kurt could now see their intruder wasn't a man at all; but rather a woman.

A curious Santana grabbed a broom and poked the unmoving body with the handle to see if there was any response. After not getting a response Santana decided to see who exactly their intruder was. So she grabbed the shoulder of the unconscious criminal and turned the body over to reveal…

"What the fuck?" exclaimed Santana.

"OH MY GOD! WE KILLED RACHEL!" screamed Kurt as the two friends looked down at the unconscious body of their former roommate.

"Settle down Kurt! First of all we just simply knocked her out; we didn't kill her." Stated Santana.

"Are we really arguing about semantics right now Santana!" yelled a freaking out Kurt as he started pacing around the room. "What the hell are we going to do?" asked Kurt as he walked around in circles. "FUCK! Finn is going to kill us for killing Rachel! What the hell are we going to do Santana? Were to pretty to go to jail!"

"Relax Hummel! Finn is not going to kill us because as I said we did not kill Berry. Now here is what were going to do." When she saw Kurt stop pacing and actually listening she continued. "Were going to lay Berry down on the couch with a cool washcloth on her forehead and we'll monitor until she wakes up. Then if there's any ill effects after she's awake we will take her to the hospital okay."

"Okay"

Now that they were both in agreement Kurt helped Santana lift an unconscious Rachel off of the lounge room floor and onto the couch. Kurt went and got a clean washcloth that he dunked in some ice water before carefully placing it on Rachel's forehead. Then the both of them sat down in chairs near where Rachel was lying to monitor her until she was able to wake up.

* * *

**An hour later…**

Santana and Kurt were still sitting in the lounge room watching Rachel to make sure she had no ill effects from being shocked with the Taser and pepper sprayed. It wasn't long before they heard some groaning coming from where Rachel was lying. Rachel sat up on the couch groaning and holding her head.

"Ah…argh my head…mmm…ah, where am I?" groaned Rachel.

Both Santana and Kurt jumped up and went over to Rachel and handed her a glass of water. "Rachel honey, it's Kurt how do you feel?"

Rachel drank the entire glass of water and handed it to Santana for another one while she answered Kurt. "Argh, my head is pounding! What happened?"

"Umm!" procrastinated Kurt as he looked over at Santana trying to get any insight on what he should say. "What do you remember?" Kurt finally asked.

"Well I remember Finn was working today so I came over to see you guys but you were both at work. So I decided to stay and do some work, then I walked out of the bedroom because I heard some noise and thought you and Santana might be home and then…BAM…nothing." Answered Rachel.

"How strange!" replied a sheepish Santana while Kurt gave her a look of what the hell are you doing.

"Guess I must've been tired and passed out or something. But that doesn't explain why my eyes feel like their literally on fire." Queried Rachel.

"Excuse us for a minute Rachel." Kurt rushed Santana into the kitchen so Rachel couldn't overhear their conversation. "Santana what are we going to do, we can't just lie to her?"

"Why not she doesn't remember us knocking her out…so why rock the boat so to speak." Replied Santana.

"Umm! Maybe because Rachel's our friend!" admonished Kurt.

"Speak for yourself!" Santana flippantly replied back.

"SANTANA!"

"Relax Hummel, don't get your panties in a twist! I was just joking!" quipped Santana.

"Whatever! Were going to go back in there and tell OUR friend the truth, because it's the right thing to do." Stated Kurt.

"You and your damn morals Hummel! But fine let's do it your way." Replied Santana as she followed Kurt back into the lounge room and over to where Rachel was sitting rubbing her head.

Santana and Kurt both not knowing what to say both stood there staring at Rachel, which was freaking her out. Both Santana and Kurt would open their mouths to say something then close them and look at the other person. Until Rachel couldn't take it anymore and responded, "What's going on with you two?"

There was another moment or two of tense silence until Kurt suddenly blurted out, "Santana Tasered you!" and then immediately clapped both hands over his mouth in a state of disbelief that he just blurted that out.

"WHAT?" screamed both Santana and Rachel.

"Nice Hummel! Or should I say Judas! Where the hell are your morals now?" sneered Santana.

"I'm so sorry! It just slipped out." Apologised Kurt. "You know I don't deal well with conflict!"

"Wait a second! What the hell do you mean Santana Tasered me?" queried an agitated Rachel.

"Well!" procrastinated Santana.

"Don't well me, Santana and answer the damn question!" snipped Rachel.

"Fine! We thought you were an intruder so we snuck in and I Tasered you ONLY AFTER Kurt pepper sprayed you in the face." Admitted Santana.

"I was pepper sprayed as well?" yelled Rachel

"Sorry!" apologised Kurt. "But can I just say your really pulling off the stoned zombie look; and your red irritated eyes are really making your skin colour pop!" exaggerated Kurt.

"Really! Because I have been using a new skin moisturiser!" exclaimed Rachel excitedly and temporarily forgetting that she was mad at Santana and Kurt. "Wait a minute! Nice try Kurt Hummel but I'm onto your games and I'm still mad at you!" yelled Rachel once she had remembered she was angry.

"Damn! Missed it by that much!" replied Kurt.

"Ha Ha!" laughed Santana. "Kurt's still in trouble!" jeered Santana.

"I wouldn't be laughing is I was you Santana because I haven't forgotten about you. Tasering me!" interjected Rachel.

"What the hell were you doing here anyway? Because in case you forgot Berry you don't live here anymore!" asked Santana trying to turn the tables.

Rachel suddenly and groggily jumped up and shouted, "THE CODE!" before grabbing onto a nearby table, as she was still a little wobbly on her feet. "I almost figured out the Gleek Code. It started with a little club that nobody knew about, then fate or something made my Finny join which caused us to go up in popularity. Then other people joined and Finn was with Quinn but we were flirting while she was flirting with Noah. Santana you slept with Finn that still makes me want to stab you in your sleep. Then Kurt also had a crush on Finn, also he found out Beth wasn't his. Noah and Quinn were together for awhile then mysteriously broke up that wasn't discussed or nobody knew about until she started chasing after my Finny again…"

"Rachel…RACHEL!" interrupted Kurt.

"Yes?" asked Rachel as she momentarily stopped from rummaging through some of the papers lying on the ground.

"What's with the whole sordid love triangle history of early Glee Club?" asked Kurt in return.

"Because I have to figure out why Quinn and Noah broke up so I can fix it and get them back together! Duh!" Rachel replied as if what she said was extremely obvious.

"Why do you care if teen pregnancy Barbie and Jewish Ken get back together and live happily ever after in their trailer park dream house?" quipped Santana.

"I care Santana, because Quinn really helped me get over some issues and gave me another opportunity to reconnect with my mother. So thanks to Quinn and you guys my life is really great at the moment and I want Quinn to be as happy as me; and I believe if I get her and Noah back together she could be happy." Explained Rachel.

"Rachel you realise Quinn is already happy with or without Puck. What makes you think her life is going to be any happier with him in it?" asked Kurt. "And Santana judging by Pucks current vocation I believe he would be more dream house than trailer park."

"You know what they say Hummel, you can take the boy out of Lima, but you can't take Lima out of the boy." Santana quipped back.

"What are you two talking about?" asked a confused Rachel. "Anyway! Yes I do realise Quinn is already happy and she doesn't need Noah to validate that; just like I don't need Finn to validate my happiness. Which I think the past year or so can greatly attest to that. But what people don't realise is there are different types of happiness and the happiness that comes from being loved…truly loved by another human being is truly remarkable. Just the feeling that no matter how bad a day you had or how successful you are, there is somebody who you can just go and be your self with, regardless of what is going on in the outside world.

I have that with Finn and every time he's in the room it's like my heartbeat is the rhythm and his is the bass beat to the music of our lives. So forgive me if I want Quinn and Noah's life music to be in tune like Finn and mine's. That's why I need to know why they broke up!" finished Rachel.

"Maybe because Puckerman is a douche." Quipped Santana.

"Santana your totally not helping right now!" chastised Kurt before turning his concentration to Rachel. "Rachel I think it doesn't matter how they broke up but rather how you plan to get them back together."

"I thought of that too!" exclaimed a once again excited Rachel as she ran into one of the bedrooms and came back with a series of storyboards. Each storyboard Rachel had created had pictures of Puck and Quinn in different scenarios.

"See, this one is a plan I like to call the snatch and grab. I invite Quinn shopping or to hang out and Finn and Noah just happen to be there. We decide to go for a walk down the street and then someone like Sam or anyone playing a mugger comes and steals Quinn's handbag. Then we get Noah to chase the mugger down and retrieve her handbag and…BOOM instant chemistry!" explained a very enthusiastic Rachel.

"Umm! I think we might need to work on some of these ideas diva," offered Kurt trying to let his friend down gently that her ideas were a little crazy.

"I have others," replied Rachel.

"We can see that." Replied Santana as she flicked through the different storyboards. "Rachel quick question. Why in all these storyboard scenarios is Finn dressed in his army uniform?"

"Who doesn't love a man in uniform?" Rachel simply explained.

"I thought you hated the idea of Finn in the army?" a confused Santana asked.

"The part of Finn being in the army that I hated was the war and killing part. I'm all for hot, hard, grizzled commando Army Finn dressed like a God in his tight uniform! And since we live in these tough economic times, I think Finn and I are being rather frugal in getting some other less typical uses out of his uniform." drooled Rachel

"Oh My God Berry! Are you telling us that you and Finn have been roleplaying sexually with Finn dressed in his uniform?" asked Santana.

"Let's just say I can be a very good villager in need of assistance to Finn's heroic UN peacekeeper; and of course my villager likes to show her heroic peacekeeper just how thankful she is!" Rachel quipped back.

"I'll bet!" exclaimed an excited Santana that she now had some new juicy info to tease Finn with.

Meanwhile Kurt was walking around in circles singing, "LA LA LA DUM DUM BING LA LA!" to try and drown out any chance of him hearing about his best friend sexual roleplaying games with his brother.

"Oh hush you!" Rachel shouted at Kurt. "Need I remind you of a certain story you told me and a certain Warbler Blazer?"

Kurt all of a sudden stopped walking around in circles and looked straight at Rachel with a mortified look on his face. "You wouldn't! That story was supposed to be locked forever in the Hummelberry friendship vault!"

While all this was going on Santana was bouncing up and down with glee (excuse the pun) with this treasure trove of information she was uncovering. "Somebody up there or at least somewhere likes me, because this has been the best day ever! First I get to Taser Berry, then I find out Finchel like to role-play using Finn army uniform and now it seems Klaine get freaky with Blaine's Warbler blazer."

"Okay, enough idle threats were supposed to be coming up with ways to get Puck and Quinn together again

"Kurt's right! We got distracted come on guys let's get back to work." Agreed Rachel.

That's exactly what they did; they got back to work on Rachel's operation get Quick together. The trio of friends worked long and hard on different ways to try and get a Puck and Quinn reunion. Even Santana helped out, once she stopped cursing Puckerman under her breath every twenty seconds.

* * *

Ryder wrapped his coat around him tighter as he felt the ice-cold New York wind seemingly sweep right through him as he stood outside on the sidewalk. He was nervously pacing around outside the entrance to the diner, hoping the visitor he was expecting would arrive soon. After he and the guys had unexpectedly been reunited with Marley at the album cover shoot. Ryder thought it must have been fate that offered him up another chance with his high school crush. So a day or so after the shoot for the album cover, Ryder gathered all his courage and rang Marley's number from the details he got from the shoot photographer Tori and invited Marley to come have coffee with him at the diner.

There was just something about Marley that really clicked and he really hoped that it clicked for Marley too. It wasn't that Ryder was short of female attention. Being young and reasonably good looking and part of one of the hottest up and coming bands in America definitely helps with that. None of that female company compared to the girl he could only at best call a friend, because he didn't have the balls to tell her how he really felt back in high school. But as they say today is a new day and he was going to seize the day and hopefully the girl, because Ryder didn't really want to admit, but he was feeling rather lonely.

Here he was in the city of dreams, a young good looking successful guy who should be on top of the world right now. But in reality the past few months have been really hard for him even though working and rehearsing in the studio have been great distractions from his loneliness. Nothing is worse then after a long day coming home to an empty apartment and having nothing to do except change into his boxers and watch ESPN while eating cold pizza. He was of course supposed to be sharing an apartment with three other guys, Sam, Blaine and Puck. But all three of those guys had once again been bitten by the love bug and rekindled their relationships with their girlfriends or in Blaine's case boyfriend.

Ryder was brought out of his musings when he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw the amazing Marley Rose smiling back at him. For some reason just seeing that smile made him forget all about his problems and loneliness and all he could do was just smile back.

"Marley! Thanks so much for coming!" greeted Ryder as he gave Marley a hug.

"Well when you get invited for coffee by the next rockstar heartthrob I'd be a fool to say no." joked Marley as she returned Ryder's hug.

"Believe me when I say I'm far from being a heartthrob, now Sam, Puck or Finn I believe but me, nah! Come on let's get inside out of this cold!" replied Ryder as he guided Marley into the diner.

"Oh I don't know! I don't think you should sell yourself so short Ryder, because I can definitely see you being a heartthrob!" Marley subtly flirted which caused Ryder to blush. "Wow! So this is the famous Spotlight Diner you guys all hang out in?" asked Marley as she looked around trying to take everything in.

"This is it!" responded Ryder as he marvelled at the wonder on Marley's face as she looked around.

"I know it's an ordinary diner, but I can't help but feel like I'm in the Central Perk Café from Friends." Stated Ryder.

"If Rachel heard you say that you'd be her new best friend." Joked Ryder as they sat down on one of the booths.

"Speaking of Rachel has she learnt your name yet?" jested Marley as she started perusing the menu.

"Not really, I'm still Rick or Riley strangely enough she even called me Ronald once. Which still has Santana asking for fries every time she see's me." Replied Ryder.

"So Mr. Lynn what does a Spotlight Diner veteran such as yourself recommend a newbie like me should order on her very first trip here?" asked Marley.

"Finn seems to be very fond of the Pecan Pie for some reason but for me the diner makes a great club sandwich." Answered Ryder.

"That sounds great, I'm getting one of these famous club sandwiches and a coffee and what do you say we then split a slice of the Finn favourite Pecan Pie?"

"You got yourself a deal!" responded Ryder as he called a waitress over and gave her their order.

While the pair waited for their meals to arrive they continued to catch up with one another. But at the moment Marley was currently telling Ryder about how Kitty and Unique were doing back in Lima, when Ryder couldn't help himself but stare at how beautiful Marley was. Deciding it was now or never Ryder needed to know if there was any hope romantically for him and Marley.

"Sorry can I just interrupt for a second." Asked Ryder just as Marley was telling him about how Unique was trying to start her own fashion line.

"Sure! I wasn't talking to much was I?" asked a nervous Marley.

"No, I just need to know something." Assured Ryder. "Marley…umm…do you like me?" Ryder asked nervously.

"Of course I like you Ryder! What made you think I didn't like you?" Marley asked back.

"No I mean…Listen I'm just going to say it. I really like you Marley as in more than a friend; you were there for me when I was going through stuff in high school. You have a really beautiful soul Marley Rose and I don't know about you but I feel you and I have a really great connection." Stated Ryder

"Ryder are you trying to ask me out?" asked Marley.

"Yes…yes I am!" replied Ryder.

"Bout time!" quipped Marley.

"Excuse me?" asked a completely confused Ryder.

"Well all I'm saying is it took you long enough. I've been waiting for you to ask me out since about halfway through senior year of high school." Explained Marley.

"Wait a minute your saying you've liked me all this time?" asked Ryder.

"I thought it was pretty obvious, even Finn noticed and he's not exactly known as Mr. Smooth with the ladies." Stated Marley.

"Now I feel stupid." Lamented Ryder.

"Remember what they say it's better late then never. So you like me, I like you, what do we do now?" asked Marley.

Ryder looked over towards the empty stage and had an idea, "I know exactly what we can do. It's sort of a tradition here for our group of friends to sing a song every time we're here. So what do you say we keep that tradition going and sing a song together?" asked Ryder as he gestured over towards the stage.

"Sure, but what song should we sing?" asked Marley as she and Ryder walked over to the stage.

Ryder helped Marley up onto the stage and answered, "It doesn't matter what we sing as long as it comes from the heart! Start the music!"

Marley smiled as she heard the familiar music emanating from the sound system as everyone in the diner turned to watch them…

**RYDER:**

_**It's art that made the mould**_

_**It's the difference between the big and the small**_

_**It doesn't have to be witty or smart**_

_**Just as long as it comes from the heart**_

**MARLEY:**

_**Oh I get it**_

**RYDER:**

_**It doesn't have to be classic or rock**_

_**Just as long as it comes from the heart (Marley: From the heart)**_

_**Just put more heart into you voice (Marley: Uh Huh)**_

_**And you'll become the people's choice**_

**RYDER/MARLEY:**

_**Just make up your mind from the start**_

_**That the song's gotta come from the heart**_

_**Just make up your mind from the start**_

_**That the song's gotta come from the heart (Marley: Tell me more!)**_

**RYDER:**

_**Don't be afraid you'll make your grade**_

_**Why you can sing as good as Bing**_

_**That's why I say when you start**_

_**That the song's gotta come from the heart (Marley: I get it Ryder!)**_

**MARLEY:**

_**It doesn't have to be witty or smart**_

_**Long as it comes from the heart**_

_**It doesn't have to be classic or rock**_

_**Long as it comes from the heart**_

_**I'll give 'em that**_

_**I'll give 'em this**_

_**I'll strut away**_

**RYDER:**

_**Boy! You can't miss!**_

**MARLEY:**

_**Just put a star on my chart**_

**RYDER:**

_**They won't need this anymore!**_

**MARLEY:**

_**Cause the song's gonna come from the heart**_

**RYDER:**

_**Don't work cheap!**_

**RYDER/MARLEY:**

_**On opening nights, your name in lights**_

**RYDER:**

_**Why we won't stop, 'til you reach the top**_

**RYDER/MARLEY:**

_**We'll order our meal a la carte**_

_**That's expensive!**_

_**If the song comes from the heart**_

**MARLEY:**

_**We'll be tremendous!**_

**RYDER/MARLEY:**

_**If the song comes from the heart**_

**RYDER:**

_**Can't call up Gable**_

**RYDER/MARLEY:**

_**If the song comes from the heart!**_

_**H-e-a-r-t!**_

The music faded out and Marley and Ryder both bowed as the crowd in the diner erupted in cheers. Once they had finished bowing to their adoring crowd they hopped off the stage laughing and hugging each other.

"So Ryder Lynn, you can pick me up tomorrow night at seven; and just so you know I expect to be wowed." Quipped Marley.

"Yes Ma'am!" Ryder quipped back and mock saluting causing Marley to laugh.

The happy pair went back to their table to finish their meal and coffee's and continue their date. Happy in the knowledge that despite so many missed opportunities and various different experiences they have an opportunity to create something really special.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter and the surprise return of one of the former Gleeks in Marley. Marley and Ryder are trying the romance thing (yay or nah?). I wonder if Rachel's matchmaking with Quinn and Puck is going to go well or if it's going to crash and burn. The songs used in this chapter were, 'Sharp Dressed Man' by ZZ Top and 'The Song's Gotta Come From The Heart' Barry Manilow (with Jimmy Durante) version. ****Like**** always see you next time. Have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello to all the lovely people who read and review the story and as a bonus for you all here is chapter 23. Just a heads up, I'm starting a new job from this week so I can't guarantee that I will be able to keep up my mostly regular posting routine. I'm going to try as hard as I can, but as always I'm sure some unexpected things will come up. Anyway enough about me and my life, your all here for Finn and Rachel. So without any further ado let's get started. ****All the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

Finn was once again hard at work in the studio going over different tracks he had recorded for different people. He was just checking them and fine-tuning some beats and mixes if needed. It was hard very detailed orientated work, something he never in a million years thought he'd been doing for a living; or even be good at. But here he is at the helm of a major record label with Ellie and now seen as one of the best songwriter/producers in the business. Not to mention the ongoing success of McKinley the band he started with Puck, Blaine, Ryder and Sam. There was just something about doing something you loved. Just like the old saying said, 'Do something you love and you'll never work a day in your life'. That's exactly how he felt, he enjoyed doing his job so much it's never felt like work and Finn sincerely hoped that feeling continued until he couldn't work anymore. Everything about his job was enjoyable from sitting down with people and hearing stories and then creating musical pieces inspired from their experiences. To even the mundane tasks such as what he's doing right now, just sitting in an empty studio listening to track after track and considering it's merits and if it needs any tweaking.

Well the last thing would be enjoyable if he was in an actual empty studio instead of babysitting Puck. Finn wasn't actually babysitting his best friend, but it sure felt like it. Finn was all ready to head into the studio to get some extra work done, when he found a melancholy Noah Puckerman waiting outside his front door. Deciding some bro time might be in order, Finn invited Puck to accompany him to the studio. Which is why a still melancholy Puck is currently in the corner of the studio spinning in circles on one of the office chairs. Puck hadn't said a word since him and Finn had left the apartment and Finn didn't really want to push his best friend into talking if he wasn't ready. So Finn just kept on working and went to put on the next song, until a loud groan from Puck stopped him.

"God! This is so boring!" bemoaned Puck as he continued spinning in circles on the chair while staring at the roof. "Finn are you done yet? Let's blow this Popsicle stand and go do something! Where in New York City for Christ's sake!" continued Puck.

"Puck, I told you I needed to work today and that it would be boring." Finn nonchalantly replied as he listened to the backing vocals of another track.

"Please Finn, we could do anything" Puck all of a sudden stopped spinning on the chair and sat up straight and looked at Finn. "Let's go to a strip club!" exclaimed Puck who was acting like it was the greatest idea he had ever had.

This latest idea of Puck's came so out of left field Finn just had to stop and put all his concentration onto his friend. "What the hell Puck! I'm not going to a strip club!"

"Why not?" asked an expectant Puck.

"For one, because it's ten o'clock in the morning and all the clubs would be closed and two, I don't need strippers I have Rachel." Stated Finn.

"I need to see some boobs or something stat or else I'm going to get my sex shark status revoked!" lamented Puck.

Now Finn really did know something was going on with his friend, as this is the first time since basically high school he'd heard Puck use the sex shark reference. "Okay, Puck what's really going on?"

"I feel stuck man!" stated Puck as he ran a hand through his hair. "I feel to old to be sleeping around with every chick who bats her eye's at me; and I never thought I'd ever say this but I want someone to come home to. I'm not saying I want to get married or anything like that. But I also don't want to be the Matthew McConaughey character from, 'Dazed and Confused' standing around talking about, how even though I get older, high school girls stay the same age!"

"Is this about Quinn?" asked Finn.

"Yes and no. I feel like this time out of all the times we've tried being a couple is an opportunity to finally get it right. But I just can't read her man; there are times when I think she loves me just as much as I love her. Then she does a complete three sixty and acts like I'm nothing but a good friend. I don't know what to do bro, I can't stop thinking about her yet she pisses me off so damn much as well!" explained Puck.

"I'm not an expert on woman by any means, but let me tell you a secret I learnt growing up with only a mother and mainly female influences. The secret is that what you just said is a woman's prerogative. It's like what my mother always said is, Finn remember to understand women is to understand they have to right to always change their mind. It's frustrating but it is what it is." Responded Finn.

"So I just wait around until Quinn makes up her mind!" asked a frustrated Puck. "Dear God! You know were talking about the Quinn Fabray we went to high school with, right?" said Puck.

"Yes, Puck I know what Quinn were talking about; and no, I'm not saying you just wait around until she decides. But you have to decide if Quinn is worth waiting for, if so great, if not you might need to move on." Replied Finn.

"How did you know that Berry was worth waiting for? I mean you not only waited while she was shacking up with a gigolo; but you even hung in there when she was treating everyone like crap after getting sacked from Broadway." Asked a truly curious Puck.

"I think with me and Rachel there was just always something there, even when there shouldn't have been like when we were with other people. Having a connection like that is hard to ignore. But experiencing something that unique and strong so earlier on in life can be hard and scary; and I think that was one of the main reasons why we were so off and on. It was our vain attempt to ignore this bond or tether, as we like to call it that has linked us since we first laid eyes on each other.

As for why I helped Rachel after the unfortunate set of circumstances that happened thanks to Brody and Tamara. Well for one Rachel's my person…my other half, which means I'll always have her back. The second reason is simply, and the reason is, when something's wrong with my baby, something's wrong with me! Here I'll explain it in this new song I wrote…"

Finn went over and loaded up some music on the studio sound system and pressed play. Puck watched as Finn pulled out a stool and sat down as the music started playing…

_**When something is wrong with my baby**_

_**Something is wrong with me**_

_**If I know she's worried**_

_**Oh I would feel that same old misery**_

_**We've been through so much together**_

_**We spoke as one and that's what makes it better**_

_**Oh and just what just what she means to me now**_

_**Oh you just oh you just wouldn't understand**_

_**And the people say oh they say she's no good**_

_**Oh but she's my woman and don't you know**_

_**I'm her man**_

_**If she's got a problem oh yeah yeah**_

_**Oh I know I'm gonna have to help her solve it**_

_**If she's got a problem oh I know**_

_**I'm gonna help her**_

_**You know I'm gonna have**_

_**To help her somehow**_

_**Oh sing it again**_

_**When something is wrong with my baby**_

_**Oh sure now**_

_**When something is wrong with my baby oh**_

_**Then something is wrong with me**_

The music faded out as Finn got up and put the stool back in its place and went and sat back near Puck. Finn watched as Puck sat there and was thinking about what Finn had told him and sung to him. He knew if he wanted something like what Finn and Rachel had, he had a lot of thinking to do to come up with some decisions. First decision would be to decide if Quinn was worth waiting for, or if he had to unfortunately for his own sanity move on.

* * *

Meanwhile not to far from the recording studio, Rachel exited another dress shop wrapping her thick coat tighter around her small frame. This was the third dress shop she had visited today and all the walking was starting to make her feet hurt; and the stupid thing was, she didn't even need a dress or want to shop. It was all a ruse in her plan to get Puck and Quinn together again. How did dress shopping fit into her ingenious master plan you may ask? Well as soon as she saw a moody Noah show up at her and Finn's front door this morning and head off to the studio with Finn; she knew today would be a good day to put her plan into motion. So as soon as they had left Rachel was on the phone to Santana and Kurt to get their advice on the plan. Once her partners in crime had given her the green light, Rachel was next on the phone to Quinn at Yale. Hoping that by some small miracle that she would be free today and want to come dress shopping.

Now here's where the plan come's in. It wasn't exactly original but let's just say herself, Santana and Kurt had just modernized it a bit. The plan was a variation of the old lock two feuding people in a room or closet and not let them out until they had resolved their differences, with a slight twist. The twist was that at sometime during her shopping trip with Quinn, Rachel was going to make up some excuse to go visit Finn at the studio. Then somehow get an unsuspecting Finn out of the room while she locks Quinn in the studio with Noah; and then hopefully nature will take it's course and…ta-da Quinn and Noah are happy once again. Now how to get Quinn to go with her to the studio?

"Ready to head off to the next shop Rachel?" asked Quinn as she came out of the store carrying her recent purchases.

"Sure, let's go." Rachel replied back as she was still trying to come up with a plan.

The two girls had just entered a trendy shoe store when an idea hit her. So while Quinn was trying on some unbelievably expensive shoes, Rachel snuck off and rang the loft. After a couple of rings Santana picked up, "What's up Berry? Quinn and Puck bumping uglies yet?"

"No not yet! That's why I need your help." Started Rachel.

"There's no way I'm seducing Puckerman!" stated Santana quickly before mumbling under her breath. "But Quinn on the other hand."

"Ew! No, that's not what I'm asking…" started Rachel before registering she might have heard Santana say something else. "Wait…what?"

"Nothing!" stated Santana quickly, "Just hurry up and tell me what you want man-hands!"

"Geez, I didn't think your Aunt Flo came until next week or are you PMSing because seriously I heard there's some really great medication out now…"

"BERRY!" shouted Santana cutting Rachel off. "If you don't tell me what the hell you want in the next ten seconds, I'm hanging up the damn phone!"

"Fine! All I want you to do is ring me in about ten or fifteen minutes pretending to be Finn and say you need me for something at the studio. Think you can handle that?" snipped Rachel.

"Pretend to be the dimwitted giant so you can get the ice queen and Pucker-boner laid; I think I can handle that!" Santana cheekily replied back.

"Whatever Santana just do it!" snapped Rachel.

"Now whose PMSing! Maybe you should try that medication you were talking about earlier." Quipped Santana.

"I'm hanging up now Santana…bye!" and then Rachel hung up the phone and went back to where Quinn was trying on some really high, high heels.

Rachel and Quinn looked around the shoe store some more and before leaving Quinn picked up a pair of heels to go with a dress she bought earlier. As she came out of the store she saw Rachel checking her watch for like the seventh time since they entered the store.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" Quinn asked Rachel who was acting rather cagey.

"No, just checking what the time was." Replied Rachel.

Just then Rachel's phone started ringing and as she pulled it out she saw the name on her phone said Santana. Knowing the plan was most like afoot she lied and said, "Oh, Finny's ringing me!"

"Hey Finny!" Rachel answered cheerfully, playing as if she really was talking to Finn.

"Hey Rach, babe how ya going?" Santana mockingly imitated Finn's voice.

"I'm great babe, everything going great at the studio?" continued Rachel despite being freaked out by Santana trying to imitate Finn's voice.

"Wow! Rachel I didn't know our relationship was at the pet name stage. Oh My God are you coming out as a lesbian! Whatever will Finn say when he finds out he's slept with two girls only for them to then figure out they like women better." Mocked Santana

"What's that? Oh no, that's terrible!" Rachel tried to continue despite Santana being a smartass on the other end.

"You know what is terrible…your acting! My God Berry, you're supposed to be a Broadway actress. Hi, call for Rachel Berry…who can I say is calling…Mediocrity, yes I'll tell her you called!" Santana continued to mock.

"God will you shut up!" Rachel finally snapped before realizing she was supposed to be pretending to talk to Finn.

Rachel looked over at Quinn who was just staring at her as if she had two heads, "Did you just tell Finn to shut up?" asked a stunned Quinn.

"Can you hold on a second Finn, Quinn just asked me something." Improvised Rachel.

"HOLD ON A SEC! Well then if that's how you feel about us…maybe we should break up!" Santana mock yelled down the phone.

"Is that Finn yelling?" asked Quinn as Rachel stood in the middle of the sidewalk trying to come up with an excuse.

"You know how emotional Finn can get, he either yells or kicks furniture. Unfortunately it seems one of his assistants at work, mother has passed away…"

"Oh No that's terrible!" interjected Quinn.

"Yeah, Finn's really cut up about it, that's why I had to give him some tough love earlier and tell him to shut up, otherwise he was going to make himself sick with worry." Finished Rachel as Quinn just solemnly nodded.

"Ha ha! The only thing that's going to make Finn sick is your vegan cooking!" added a laughing Santana down the phone line.

"What's that Finny? You need me to drop by the studio because you forgot your keys. Okay we'll be right there, bye baby." Reiterated Rachel.

"Bye hunny-bun!" replied Santana but before she could hang up she heard Rachel harshly whisper down the phone line. "I'm going to kill you Santana!" which just caused Santana to chuckle before hanging up the phone.

Rachel quickly flags down a cab and Quinn and her hopped in before giving the driver the address to the studio. As they sat in the cab while it drove through the busy New York streets, Rachel apologized for ruining their girl's day out. Quinn wouldn't hear of it and said it would be actually exciting to finally see the famous HUD-KNIGHT studios. As soon as their short cab ride came to an end, both girls hopped out and Rachel paid the driver before leading Quinn through the front doors of the studio.

"So this is the famous HUD-KNIGHT studios, huh?" marveled Quinn as she looked around the luxurious foyer.

"That's right! This is Finn's baby." Replied an extremely proud Rachel.

"Who would've thought?" Quinn said more to herself than to anyone else. Rachel just smiled as she watched Quinn continually looking around in wonder and they were only on the foyer of studio building. "I feel so stupid!" Quinn lamented as she stared at a photo of Finn and Paul McCartney.

"Why do you feel stupid?" asked a confused Rachel.

"Because of how selfish I was in high school and even though after everything that happened between the three of us. I'd like to believe Finn and I were or are friends and I showed absolutely no faith in the potential of my friend, yet he never stopped believing in me; even after everything I did to him." Explained an emotional Quinn.

"That's just the man, Finn is Quinn and also one of the million reasons why I love him. I think Finn's also the type of guy who knows more than people think he knows. So I think he knew your actions in high school weren't the real you and that when push came to shove you believed in him." Stated Rachel.

"He shouldn't have had to try and figure it out I should have just believed in him. The most I believed Finn would achieve was being the manager of a garage in Lima, Ohio. What a fool I am, when you look at all this; and to think I told you to dump Finn because he would only hold you back. I guess the only person holding people back was me. You always were better for him than me Rachel, you taught him to dream big; whereas I taught him how to settle."

"Everyone thinks that I was the one teaching Finn yet in reality Finn was the one teaching me. He showed me that dreams can often be like balloons their pretty to look and they have the opportunity to soar to enormous heights; yet without a tether or a connection to something your dream can quickly disappear into the unknown vastness of reality or quickly pop in your face. Finn doesn't have to thank me for anything…all of this was purely his doing as a result of reaching his potential." Replied Rachel who was starting to get emotional herself.

"Enough of this emotional stuff! Thankfully everyone seems to be with who they should be with and also be doing what they should be doing. So let's at least be happy that all our friends seem to be happy, huh!" proclaimed Quinn.

"But are you happy Quinn?" Rachel dared to ask.

Quinn was silent for a moment before she answered, "I'm…I'm content which will have to do for the moment."

Rachel decided not to push any further especially since she was already sticking her nose in by trying to set her up with Noah. So Rachel just silently led Quinn down to where the recording studios were located so they could find Finn and Noah. All the while Rachel was hoping against hope that this whole matchmaking thing didn't blow up in her face and cost her two of her closest friends.

* * *

Finn was still working away on fine-tuning some tracks before they were officially declared album ready. He was working hard alongside the rhythmic snoring of his best friend who was currently asleep on the studio couch. Puck had went with Plan B after Finn had shot down his disastrous plan to go visit a strip club so he could get his mind off Quinn. It seemed even in his sleep Puck wasn't having any luck in his pursuit to get Quinn off his mind. Because currently he was talking in his sleep saying, "No Quinn…don't chop my balls off…I'm a sex shark…I LOVE YOU BABY...Beth." mumbled Puck in his sleep.

Finn was currently entertaining himself by chuckling at the things Puck was mumbling in his sleep as well as flicking small pieces of paper at Pucks face. When he heard a soft knock on the door that consequently put his aim a little off and the little piece of paper he flicked landed straight in Pucks open mouth as he slept. A spluttering and choking Puck jumped up from the couch clutching his throat. Finn ran over and started performing the Heimlich manoeuver on his friend as the door to the studio opened and in walked Rachel and Quinn to the shock of their lives.

For there was Finn pinned up against Pucks back with his arms wrapped tightly around Puck from behind; squeezing trying to dislodge the paper that was lodged in Pucks throat. But from Rachel and Quinn's vantage point it looked like an entirely different scenario was going on, more reminiscent of something from the movie Brokeback Mountain.

Rachel let out a loud cough that caused both Finn and Puck to stare like a little kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I hope were not interrupting anything!" asked a bemused Rachel.

"Rach, I swear this is not what it looks like!" protested Finn totally forgetting that Puck was still choking. "Tell her Puck…tell her it's not what it looks like! For fucks sake man, speak up!" Finn yelled before turning around and noticing Puck was starting to turn a little blue. "Oh Shit! That's right!" swore Finn as he ran back to his friend and restarted the Heimlich manoeuver.

Finn gave Puck another six or so pumps before the piece of paper that was lodged in his throat shot out of his mouth. The piece of paper flew across the room as everyone watched it fly through the air in slow motion. It flew right past Quinn's face before splattering with an audible squelch on the wall right next to a horrified Quinn.

As they watched the saliva-covered piece of paper slowly slide down the wall, Finn ran over to Rachel and started to protest his innocence. "See baby, it was completely innocent. Puck had something in his mouth that he was choking on…"

"If I was Santana I would literally have a hundred jokes I could say for that statement!" interrupted a smirking Quinn.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked a confused Finn before he finally got it, which you could tell by the disgusted look on his face. "Ewww! That's not what I meant! I meant I was helping my friend who was choking!"

"Don't worry Finn, I know your not gay" Rachel reassured her boyfriend before giving him a hug and a long lingering kiss.

Puck whose breathing had now returned to normal decided to add his own unique view on things. "Please, if I was gay there would be a hundred other guys I'd go for before trying to seduce Finn! No offence, bro!"

"What the hell is wrong with me?" asked an indignant Finn

"Yeah, what's wrong with my Finny? If anything he's too good for you!" stated Rachel standing up for her boyfriend.

"Oh My God! Seriously Santana is going to be furious she missed this!" quipped Quinn as she watched the humorous goings-on in front of her.

"You really want to get into this?" after seeing both Finn and Rachel nod their heads Puck continued. "Fine, for the ladies I'm like a nine which is nearly bloody perfect but for the guys who love the dick, I'm a perfect ten! Rub me in some baby oil and put me in some sparkly hot pants and BAM I just gave the entire New York homosexual community instant boners. As for Finn he's probably a six or seven at best…and that's on a good day."

"A SIX OR SEVEN! Please gay dudes would love to be all up on this…" stated Finn as he gestured to all over his body. "Just ask Kurt!"

"Your seriously using Kurt as your Gay Hotness barometer! I highly doubt Kurt's credentials and sanity considering he thinks Blaine is the bee's knees; and if you're a six or seven, then Blaine's a five at most." Added Puck.

"Noah your just jealous because Finn's actually been hit on by an actual gay person, whereas everything you've been claiming is all in your head!" quipped Rachel still trying to stand up for Finn.

"Oh, them be fighting words short stuff!" proclaimed Puck as he started pacing. "I'll prove the gays love me, quick get Kurt and Gel-head on the phone so they can get their manicured pampered butts down here and settle this once and for all!"

"Guys!" Quinn tried to interrupt but no one took any notice.

"Don't tempt me Puckerman! Because believe me I'll dial!" shouted Finn waving his phone in Pucks face.

"Well dial the damn phone then!" Puck shouted back.

"Go ahead dial the phone baby and show Noah how hot you are!" goaded Rachel.

Quinn watched as Finn stopped waving his phone around and started punching in Kurt's number and while it was ringing Finn was shouting. "It's ringing…it's ringing!" Quinn had finally had enough and marched over and just as they could hear Kurt answer she grabbed Finn's phone and terminated the call.

"As much as I love watching two straight men fight over whose the hotter gay, when in reality if any gay male actually were to hit on either of you, you would both freak out and head for the hills. So Rachel can we just give Finn his keys so we can get back to shopping!" exclaimed a frustrated Quinn.

"Give me my keys? What are you talking about; I have my keys…" started Finn.

"IN MY PURSE! Of course you can have your keys Finn, which as I said are in my purse!" interrupted Rachel quickly hopeful that Quinn didn't realise she was lying through her teeth. "Finn wasn't there something you needed to show me in one of the offices?"

"No" answered a thoroughly confused Finn.

"Yes there is!" Rachel said through gritted teeth while staring at Finn trying to convey to him that it was in his best interests to go along with her lie. "You said I just had to see it!"

Finn having absolutely no clue whatsoever with what the hell was going on decided a happy Rachel always resulted in a happy Finn, so he went along for the ride. "Yeah, one of the guys brought something in the other day and as soon as I saw it I knew I just had to show it to you." Lied Finn. "So follow me"

"Hey if it's that interesting, I want to see it too!" exclaimed a now interested Puck.

"If Puck get's to see it, then I want to see it too; besides I don't want to be left alone." Added Quinn.

"YOU CAN'T!" shouted Rachel causing everyone to look at her as if she was psycho.

"Why not?" asked Quinn which Puck reiterated.

"Because…tell them why not Finn!" Rachel shamelessly passed the buck to a totally confused Finn.

"Umm! Apparently it's so delicate only one other person aside from me can go in at any one time" Finn tried to lie but it looked like no one in the room was buying his lie. "Soo! Anyway let's go Rach!" Finn said quickly pushing Rachel out the door before anyone could say anything.

As soon as they were out of the room Rachel immediately ran into the sound booth side of the studio room and looked through the window. She saw Puck sitting on the couch trying not to look at Quinn but failing and Quinn was walking around checking out the equipment but also doing exactly the same as Puck just more subtly. Rachel ran back out to where Finn was still standing in a shocked state and jumped into his arms and squealed, "its working Finny!" before removing herself from Finn's arms and pulling out a silver key and locking the door to the room Quinn and Puck were in.

"Umm! Did I miss something? Why did we just lock Puck and Quinn in the studio?" asked a confused Finn.

"Because baby were trying to get Quinn and Noah together" replied a giddy Rachel who was bouncing up and down and clapping.

"Why are we doing this for again?" asked Finn.

"So those two can be as happy as we are!" replied a confident Rachel. "Look come with me and just sit back and watch." Stated Rachel as she led Finn into the sound booth room so they could watch Puck and Quinn through the window.

Meanwhile back in the locked studio, Puck was still looking at Quinn even though he was trying his hardest not to; while Quinn was still pacing around the room.

"Can you please stop pacing your going to wear a hole in the floor." Puck pleaded.

Quinn stopped pacing and sat down, "What do you suggest we do then Puck? Because I seem to be the only one bothered by this extremely awkward silence!"

"Here's a novel idea, we could actually talk like a pair of grown ups." Replied Puck.

"Talk. What do we have to talk about?" an indifferent Quinn replied.

"How about us! How I still love you and I'm pretty sure you still love me too!" answered Puck as he got up and reached out for Quinn.

"Your delusional Puck!" snapped Quinn while pushing Puck away.

"Really, that's not what you were saying when you were fucking me in the diner bathroom!" Puck snapped back.

"That was nothing but a momentary lapse in judgment." Quinn tried to remain indifferent but in reality she was a swirling mess of emotions inside.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" yelled Puck, "Don't you dare belittle something that meant so much to me; just so you can fool yourself into thinking you don't need anybody!"

"And what? You think I need you?" Quinn yelled back. "Sorry to burst your bubble Puckerman! But I'm perfectly able to survive without you! So don't give me this bullshit about how I need a man to be happy! I'm a strong independent woman dammit!"

"For fucks sake stop with the ultra-feminist bullshit and admit you're just a scared little girl who doesn't know what she wants!" boomed Puck. "You may be able to survive without me, but why would you settle for surviving when you could be thriving with love in your life! Hell, if you don't believe me just look at Finn and Rachel!" Puck continued to shout.

"Please, don't compare us to Finn and Rachel; there like Disney whereas were more like American Horror Story!" snipped Quinn.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the other room Rachel was still intensely watching the goings on between Puck and Quinn, while Finn was lying on the couch playing Angry Birds on his phone.

"Finn! Quick come here!" ordered Rachel.

"Aw Rach! I almost beat my high score!" Finn groaned childishly.

"Finn Hudson! I think the happiness of two of our closest friends trumps the trivial nature of your non-animal friendly video game!" Rachel snapped at her boyfriend.

"You know there not real birds right babe?" asked Finn with a smirk on his face.

"Doesn't matter if there real or not Finn, it still is promoting violence against our feathered friends! Which I obviously can't condone seeing as I'm a PETA ambassador for the prevention of violence against birds and poultry; ever since Jesse egged me back in high school!" chastised Rachel before asking, "How do you think it's going?"

Finn looked through the one-way window and saw Puck and Quinn fighting, "I don't think its looking good Rach!"

"Nonsense! They're probably just having a lively discussion about how to thank me for getting them back together." Dreamed Rachel.

Finn just looked at his diminutive girlfriend as if she was nuts, "Really Rach?"

"Who knows they could be!" hoped Rachel.

Finn reached over and turned on the intercom to the other room, "MOTHER FUCKER! BITCH! ASSHOLE! QUEEN OF THE HARPES! DICKHEAD! PSYCHO! LIMA LOSER!" this time it was Rachel who reached over and turned the intercom off after having enough of hearing Puck and Quinn swearing at each other.

"I don't know about you Rach, but that didn't sound much like they were discussing how to best honour your matchmaking prowess." Quipped Finn.

"Okay, I concede that locking them in a room and forcing them to confront their issues maybe wasn't the best idea." Rachel honestly conceded as she saw Finn giving her a look saying you think. "Don't give me that look Finn Hudson! I meddle because I care; come on let's go release our two feuding jailbirds." Concluded Rachel as she walked out of the room with Finn following behind.

* * *

By the time Finn and Rachel got back to the studio and unlocked the door, Puck and Quinn were sitting on opposite sides of the room refusing to look at each other. Finn and Rachel tried to get both Puck and Quinn to talk about whatever happened but both refused. Just before everyone decided to leave Quinn asked if she could sing something as this might be her only time in a real professional recording studio. After Finn said yes, the rest of them sat down as they watched Quinn set up some music on the sound system and then stand behind the microphone.

Quinn started singing as the music soared throughout the studio…

_**Miss independent**_

_**Miss self-sufficient**_

_**Miss keep your distance**_

_**Miss unafraid**_

_**Miss out of my way**_

_**Miss don't let a man interfere, no**_

_**Miss on her own**_

_**Miss almost grown**_

_**Miss never let a man help her off her throne**_

_**So, by keeping her heart protected**_

_**She'd never ever feel rejected**_

_**Little miss apprehensive**_

_**Said ooh, she fell in love**_

_**What is the feelin' takin' over?**_

_**Thinkin' no one could open my door**_

_**Surprise...It's time**_

_**To feel what's real**_

_**What happened to Miss Independent?**_

_**No more the need to be defensive**_

_**Goodbye, old you**_

_**When love is true**_

The whole time she was singing Quinn never took her eyes off Puck as she tried to convey to him everything she was feeling. She really hoped he got the meaning behind the song and that she wasn't just trying to be a bitch.

_**Misguided heart**_

_**Miss play it smart**_

_**Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no**_

_**But she miscalculated**_

_**She didn't want to end up jaded**_

_**And this miss decided not to miss out on true love**_

_**So, by changing her misconceptions**_

_**She went in a new direction**_

_**And found inside she felt a connection**_

_**She fell in love.**_

_**What is the feelin' takin' over?**_

_**Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)**_

_**Surprise...It's time (yeah)**_

_**To feel what's real**_

_**What happened to Miss Independent?**_

_**No more the need to be defensive**_

_**Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)**_

_**When love, when love is true**_

As Quinn continued to sing she watched Puck for any reaction at all, but he was giving nothing away. The whole time he just sat there and watched her performance with no expressions visible at all.

_**When Miss Independence walked away**_

_**No time for love that came her way**_

_**She looked in the mirror and thought today**_

_**What happened to miss no longer afraid?**_

_**It took some time for her to see**_

_**How beautiful love could truly be**_

_**No more talk of why can't that be me**_

_**I'm so glad I finally feel...**_

_**What is the feelin' takin' over?**_

_**Thinkin' no one could open my door**_

_**Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)**_

_**To feel (to feel) what's real**_

_**What happened to Miss Independent?**_

_**No more the need to be defensive**_

_**Goodbye (goodbye), old you**_

_**When love, when love is true...**_

As the music faded out, Quinn stepped away from behind the microphone and over to Puck. But before she could say anything Puck just stood up and grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room. A dejected Quinn just stood there staring at the space where Puck once sat as Rachel came over and hugged her friend. As Finn and Rachel walked out with Quinn, all she could think about; was that she hoped these fortress walls she had built up hadn't destroyed the only meaningful relationship she's ever had.

* * *

**The next day…**

Quinn sat by herself in the back of the diner, absentmindedly twirling the straw of her drink around the perimeter of her drink. Thinking about everything that had happened between her and Puck throughout the years. Quinn had to admit to herself that she was so jaded and messed up that she had forgotten how to let people in. Every time she had let a male in, her father, Finn, Puck, Sam, hell even her short college boyfriend Biff they all ended up leaving her sooner or later. But then she also had to admit that in some of those circumstances the reason for them leaving was a result of her own actions. Which is why she's been in a bit of a funk lately, because she was in a no win situation. Either she's not good enough to be loved and will forever be alone or she's got some weird self destruct button that detonates anytime a relationship gets to serious. Either way, you guessed it she ends up alone. Quinn Fabray destined to be the weird old lady who ends up dying when the collection of cheerleading magazines she's been hoarding her entire life finally collapse on her; before getting eaten by the twenty or so stray cats she's befriended instead of having kids.

Which is why she is so reluctant to pursue a relationship with Puck, even though there's no doubt in her mind that she is one hundred percent in love with him. Why start something with someone she cares deeply for only for her insecurities or nature to then decide to take it away. Possibly destroying not only the relationship but also a friendship. She not only couldn't do that to Puck because she cared for and respected him too much, but also couldn't do it to herself. The reason being simply that Quinn seriously didn't know how her heart would cope with someone else close to her leaving or if she was the reason for breaking Pucks heart.

Quinn looked around the diner and saw some old couple hopping off the stage after singing a horrendous version of the classic duet, 'Islands in the Stream'. Even though neither of them could sing a lick the husband and wife still seemed very much in love, which made Quinn smile. She just hoped if she ever was lucky enough to find someone who could put up with her that they were still in love at that age just like the old couple. Quinn looked back at the now empty stage and wondered if singing about it would help. Nah that was Rachel and Finn's thing, they were always singing the emotions that they couldn't express with words. Yet it seemed to work for them as you could plainly see with how lovey-dovey they were with each other. In fact after seeing that old couple, Quinn could clearly envisage Rachel and Finn being exactly the same in their twilight years. She was happy that her two friends had found their soulmate so early in life, which is something I bet a lot of people herself included never thought they would hear Quinn Fabray say. But it was the truth, age is a good judge of character and it had allowed her to mature a great deal and realise the things she was passionate about really didn't mean much in the grand scheme of things.

For some reason her eyes kept drifting back to the stage, as it almost seemed to be calling to her to come and sing. Then Quinn thought why the hell not! If singing works for Finn and Rachel then maybe there was something to it. Even if there wasn't at least she get to perform again, something she had missed since graduating from McKinley. So after making up her mind, Quinn made her way to the stage and queued up the music for the song she wanted.

A little self conscious and nervous Quinn stood behind the microphone stand as the music started playing…

_**Oooh oooh, ooooh yeah, mmmm...**_

_**Love can be a many splendored thing**_

_**Can't deny the joy it brings**_

_**A dozen roses, diamond rings**_

_**Dreams for sale and fairy tales**_

_**It'll make you hear a symphony**_

_**And you just want the world to see**_

_**But like a drug that makes you blind,**_

_**It'll fool ya every time**_

_**The trouble with love is**_

_**It can tear you up inside**_

_**Make your heart believe a lie**_

_**It's stronger than your pride**_

_**The trouble with love is**_

_**It doesn't care how fast you fall**_

_**And you can't refuse the call**_

_**See, you got no say at all**_

Just then Rachel entered the diner in desperate need of a cup of coffee, when she heard the melodic tune of a Kelly Clarkson song being sung. Rachel had to admit that whoever the singer was that they were good and obviously the song held some personal significance to them. There was also just something about the voice that not only intrigued Rachel but also sounded very familiar. It wasn't until Rachel rounded the corner that she realised why the voice sounded familiar. Because there on stage was Quinn Fabray letting the words of the song transcend and also transmit her emotions to everyone listening.

_**Now I was once a fool, it's true**_

_**I played the game by all the rules**_

_**But now my world's a deeper blue**_

_**I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too**_

_**I swore I'd never love again**_

_**I swore my heart would never mend**_

_**Said love wasn't worth the pain**_

_**But then I hear it call my name**_

_**(The trouble with) The trouble with love is**_

_**It can tear you up inside**_

_**Make your heart believe a lie**_

_**It's stronger than your pride**_

_**The trouble with love is**_

_**It doesn't care how fast you fall**_

_**And you can't refuse the call**_

_**See, you got no say at all**_

Rachel sat quietly down in one of the booths and quickly ordered a coffee and continued to watch her friend. Quinn was doing a great job of expressing the emotion behind every lyric of the song and it was obvious that she also had multiple personal experiences to back it up. Rachel now realised that all the drama going on between her and Puck must have been really upsetting her.

_**Every time I turn around**_

_**I think I've got it all figured out**_

_**My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**This sad story always ends the same**_

_**Me standin' in the pourin' rain**_

_**It seems no matter what I do**_

_**It tears my heart in two**_

_**(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah**_

_**(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside**_

_**(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie**_

_**It's stronger than your pride**_

As the song continued Rachel couldn't help but think about her own history with Finn. Even though they were in a really great place at the moment, she still sometimes found herself thinking back on the harder times. Where she loved Finn from afar and never in her wildest dreams would she have believed that she would be where she is now. Not only loving Finn but also living with him the way it should've been all along in the city that never sleeps New York.

_**(The trouble with love is)**_

_**It's in your heart**_

_**It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)**_

_**You won't get no control**_

_**(and you can't refuse the call)**_

_**See, you got no say at all**_

_**(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah**_

_**(It can tear you up inside)**_

_**(Make your heart believe a lie)**_

The music faded out and Quinn hopped off the stage as the patrons of the diner gave her a polite round of applause. Quinn headed back over to her table to grab her stuff and settle the bill before leaving. After settling the bill, Quinn went to walk out when she heard, "That song was about Noah wasn't it?" Quinn turned around and saw Rachel looking at her expectantly from a booth on the other side of the divide.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked confused to see her friend sitting there in the diner.

"Hi Quinn! Come sit, I think we need to talk." Rachel said as she invited Quinn to sit across from her.

As Quinn sat down across from Rachel in the booth she asked, "So what do we need to talk about?"

"The fact that you love Noah and don't know how to express it." Rachel simply answered.

"Rachel I don't know what you think you know, but I don't have feelings for Puck!" Quinn tried to vehemently deny.

"Really! Then why sing a song that's literally titled, 'The Trouble with Love'?" Rachel asked back.

"Maybe I'm just a huge Kelly Clarkson fan!" countered Quinn as she nervously started folding and refolding the napkin in front of her.

"Please! The way you sang that song, you may as well just sat up there and read from your diary!" quipped Rachel.

Quinn knew it was futile trying to lie about her feelings for Puck around Rachel and also she was frankly getting tired of lying to herself. "Fine, I may have more than friendly feelings toward Puck but what use are they when nothing can possibly happen between us!"

"Why can't anything happen between you two?" a confused Rachel asked.

"Because I'll end up hating Puck or he'll end up hating me; and I couldn't live with myself if Puck hated me or if I hated him!" exclaimed Quinn.

"Why would either you or Noah end up hating each other?" asked a still confused Rachel.

"Because that's just the type of people we are! It's like were programmed to hurt not only each other but ourselves as well!" answered an emotional Quinn.

"Quinn, Noah has changed massively since high school, he's not the same lothario he used to be; I can also say the same for you Quinn. Your not the same girl who didn't care about anything other than popularity, you've matured. You just got to believe that yourself!"

"I want so badly to just say yes to Puck because I love him but I'm so scared something will happen and Puck will end up leaving, just like every other man in my life. I don't know if you understand how you can be so fearful of something yet also want it more than anything as well!" Quinn tried to explain.

"Please, your talking to the girl who lived with a gigolo for six months because she was to scared to reconnect with the love of her life!" reminded Rachel before continuing, "If I learnt anything throughout all the ups and downs between Finn and I is that sometimes the greatest things in life come from jumping into the unknown. You also have got to trust your heart. So Quinn what is your heart telling you?" inquired Rachel.

"My heart tells me to give Puck a chance, my heart tells me to jump into his arms every time I see him! But I have always played it safe when it comes to love making sure not to let anyone get to close to my heart; until Puck came along and somehow found away around my carefully constructed defences." Quinn answered truthfully.

"That sounds like you know what you should do than Quinn. You need to tell Puck exactly what's going on because it's not fair to him to string him along. You also need to understand that you don't need to be perfect Quinn, because nobody is." Rachel told her friend.

"Being perfect has been drilled into me ever since I was a little girl by my father. He wanted the world to think he had the perfect wife and the perfect daughter, just so he didn't look bad in front of his country club buddies. I remember telling my parents that I wanted to be a photographer when I was younger after my aunty gave me a camera for my birthday one year. My father than proceeded to lecture me about how artists of any sort were degenerates and bums and that no daughter of his would be a bum; he wanted me to be either a lawyer or a doctor." Explained Quinn.

A concerned Rachel had to ask, "Quinn do you even want to be a lawyer?"

"No! It's boring as batshit, to be quite honest!" Quinn honestly stated which caused both girls to laugh.

"Quinn you've got to live life for you, you can't live life for anyone else, especially a guy like your father who showed what type of man he is when he left your mother!"

"You know your right! I'm going to look into taking some photography classes to see if I still like it." Stated Quinn.

"That's great Quinn, I'm really happy for you! Can I ask what you're going to do about you and Puck?"

"I think both Puck and I need to sit down and discuss our issues and then see what our hearts want from there." Answered Quinn.

"I'm so happy for you Quinn! But just don't lose the fearless, take no prisoners Quinn who ruled McKinley High as head bitch in charge for so many years!"

"Don't you worry your pretty little self Rachel, I haven't lost any of my sass or bitchiness so if Puck and I end up getting together he better keep his ass in line!" joked Quinn.

"Well since were two strong independent women, how about we finish off with a song?" suggested Rachel tilting her head towards the stage.

"You know why not and I have the perfect song! Let's go!"

Rachel and Quinn went over to the stage and hopped up. Rachel grabbed some microphones as Quinn programmed in their song and Rachel had to let out a smile as she recognised the song as the music started playing. She handed a microphone to Quinn as they waited to start singing…

_**Now there was a time when they used to say**_

_**That behind every great man there had to be a great woman.**_

_**But in these times of change you know that it's no longer true**_

_**So we're comin' out of the kitchen**_

_**'Cause there's something we forgot to say to you**_

_**We say:**_

_**Sisters are doin' it for themselves**_

_**Standin' on their own two feet an ringin' on their own bells.**_

_**Sisters are doin' it for themselves.**_

_**Now this is a song to celebrate**_

_**The conscious liberation of the female state.**_

_**Mothers**_

_**Daughters and their daughters**_

_**Too**_

_**Woman to woman**_

_**We're singing with you.**_

_**The inferior sex has got a new exterior**_

_**We got doctors**_

_**Lawyers**_

_**Politicians**_

_**Too.**_

_**Everybody**_

_**Take a look around **_

_**Can you see**_

_**Can you see**_

_**Can you see there's a woman right next to you.**_

_**We say: Sisters are doin' it for themselves**_

_**Now we ain't makin' stories and we ain't layin' plans**_

_**'Cause a man still loves a woman and a woman still loves a man **_

_**Just the same though -**_

_**Sisters are doin' it for themselves.**_

_**Now there was a time when they used to say **_

_**Sisters are doin' it for themselves**_

_**Sisters are doin' it for themselves**_

The music faded out as the two girls were laughing and hugging each other while the crowd erupted into loud applause. They jumped off the stage and headed back towards the booth they were sitting in and grabbed their stuff.

"Thanks for that Rachel it was fun!" exclaimed a jubilant Quinn.

"No worries Quinn! You know me any chance I can get to sing I'm going to take." Rachel flippantly responded.

"Don't I know it!" Quinn cheekily quipped back.

"Hey! I was on my way to a nail appointment you want to come with me?" asked Rachel as she put her coat on.

"Sure, I haven't had a good manicure in ages. Lead the way…sister!" quipped Quinn while both her and Rachel started laughing.

The two girls grabbed their handbags and headed out the front door of the diner and headed off towards the nail salon. Both Rachel and Quinn feeling happier after entering the diner than they did before they went in. Quinn because she finally felt she was in a place to do something about her feelings for Puck, and Rachel because she was able to help out her friend deal with her issues.

* * *

Puck shrugged off his coat as he entered the Spotlight Diner after walking aimlessly around the city. He had been just walking and thinking ever since the meeting of him and Quinn at the studio. Why couldn't things just be easy, instead of all this going backwards and forwards? She wants me…she hates me…she wants me again it was bloody frustrating. I guess that's why they say, 'women can't live with them, can't live without them'. Puck knew he was known as a ladies man but with all the women he had been with he could say conclusively none of them had touched his heart quite like Quinn had. She was fierce and strong and didn't take any bullshit from anyone, himself included which is what Puck admired and loved about her. Most girls were all flirty and throwing themselves at him, but Quinn…Quinn could level you with just one stare. She was an enigma for Puck because she was this strong independent woman but also when she let you see the real her, she was flirty and funny and just down right gorgeous.

It pissed him off actually which is why he's been aimlessly walking around the city like some vagrant. He decided to stop in at the diner to see if Rachel or Santana were working to see if he could score a free meal or at the very least a cup of coffee. It's not that he couldn't afford a meal; he just always thought it tasted better when he didn't have to pay for it. Also his reasoning was it would help take his mind off Quinn by trying to schmooze Rachel or Santana into allowing him a free meal.

Unfortunately for Puck neither Santana nor Rachel were working today, which might have been a blessing in disguise. Because if Santana had been working and Puck pushed her to far, he might have just got a blunt fork to the head; but now that he was here he decided to warm up a bit in the comfort of the diner. Puck took a seat near the empty stage and started perusing the menu. Not seeing much that interested him on the menu Puck looked back at the stage and thought why not; it seems to help Finn when he needs to get his emotions out.

So he jumped up on the stage and programmed in the music for the song he wanted and waited behind the mike. The music started playing as Puck started singing…

_**Step out into the Indian dust**_

_**I can feel the cracks in my spirit**_

_**They're starting to bust**_

_**Drive by your house, nobody's home**_

_**I'm trying to tell myself that I'm better off alone**_

_**All of my friends say I should move on**_

_**She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard**_

_**And of all my friends say it wasn't meant to be**_

_**And it's a great big world, she's just another girl**_

Quinn was walking along the street with Rachel when she remembered she had left her favourite scarf back at the diner. After telling Rachel she would meet her at the nail salon, Quinn hurried back to the diner hoping her scarf was still there. Just as she got back to the diner as was about to open the door she heard music and someone singing and thought that the voice sounded very familiar. Quinn got the shock of her life when upon entering the diner was confronted with Puck singing up on the stage.

_**I went to see a fortuneteller, that was a trip**_

_**Maybe this confusion's got me losing my grip**_

_**I can't believe you're out there flying with somebody else**_

_**Now Jason's getting married in the blink of an eye**_

_**I got an invitation but I didn't reply**_

_**Tell your little brother that we put down the gloves**_

_**And give him all of my love**_

_**All of my friends say I should move on**_

_**She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard**_

_**And all of my friends say it wasn't meant to be**_

_**And it's a great big world, she's just another girl**_

All Quinn could do was stand there stunned as she listened to Puck sing about thinking of moving on. She was slightly comforted in the fact that the song suggested he was only thinking about moving on and that maybe she wasn't just another girl. Still it pained her that she was the reason for all the emotion and heartbreak in the lyrics and emotion behind Pucks song.

_**I could be reeling them in left and right**_

_**Something's got a hold on me, tonight**_

_**Well maybe all of my friends should confront**_

_**The fact that I don't want another girl**_

_**All of my friends say I should move on**_

_**All of my friends say**_

_**All of my friends say**_

_**All of my friends say**_

_**She's just another girl**_

_**Then why can't I sleep at night**_

_**And why don't the moon look right**_

_**The sounds up, the TV's on**_

_**And it's a great big world**_

Just before the song finished Quinn snuck over to where her and Rachel had been sitting and thankfully was able to locate her scarf. She took one last longing look at Puck up on the stage before sneaking over to his table and grabbing a napkin and writing something on it before hurrying out of the diner. As she made her way back to the nail salon to meet up with Rachel all she could think about was that it might be slightly harder than she thought to get Puck to forgive her.

_**She's just another girl,**_

_**Don't let her stick it to your heart, boy**_

_**She's just another girl**_

_**All of my friends say she's just another girl**_

_**Another girl**_

The song finished and Puck jumped off stage and went back to his table. As he lifted up the free jug of water to pour himself a drink he noticed a folded napkin with his name written in neat cursive on the front. Intrigued he unfolded the napkin and read the note that said, 'No matter what your friends say, you and I both know I'm not just another girl! Nice song choice though, see you later Killer'. Puck looked around expecting to see the girl he knew wrote the note but saw no one. Puck smiled to himself as he tucked the note into his pocket now confident in the fact that he wasn't crazy and that maybe just maybe there was some slight glimmer of hope for him.

**Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter and maybe the reunion of Puck and Quinn. That is Quinn can get Puck to forgive her and she can get over her own insecurities. The songs used in this chapter were, 'When Something Is Wrong With My Baby' by Sam and Dave, 'Miss Independent' by Kelly Clarkson, 'The Trouble With Love Is' by Kelly Clarkson, 'Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves' Aretha Franklin &amp; Annie Lennox and 'Just Another Girl' by The Killers. ****Like**** always see you next time. Have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone, first of all let me apologise for the lateness in posting; but I have been extremely busy with my new job. Regardless here is chapter 24. I know I'm extremely early for Halloween but I don't care I'm pulling a Glee and making up my own timeline. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and it's second parter next week. ****So without any further ado let's get started. ****All the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

Rachel fluttered about the apartment stringing up a series of spooky decorations for Halloween. Over the past couple of hours Rachel had transformed the décor of the apartment from modern and mainly to what now looked like a spooky haunted house. She had everything from fake cobwebs and spiders to skeletons and ghosts. Now you may ask yourself why a Broadway obsessed Jewish girl raised by two fathers absolutely adores Halloween. Well it comes down to a process of elimination, obviously Christmas and Easter were out given she was raised Jewish. Rachel and her dads celebrate Passover every year instead of Easter, but with the whole only eating stuff that's unleavened is a real turn off. Which leaves all the non-religious holidays such as Independence Day which being an American is a no brainer but also leaves Halloween. If you can imagine a little Rachel Berry wanting to know why her family didn't celebrate Christmas and those other holidays like the other kids. So Leroy Berry sat Rachel down and said we don't celebrate because we're Jewish but then proceeded to tell her about his own love for the holiday of Halloween, which included allowing her to watch all the classic black and white horror classics. From that moment on Rachel Berry lived for two things, the first being one day performing on Broadway and the other making Halloween absolutely the best day of the year.

Which is why Rachel found herself relaxing on the couch after decorating the apartment from head to toe and probably buying every single Halloween related item from the store down the road. For the inaugural Finchel Halloween Fancy Dress Party extravaganza, that she had somehow got Finn to agree to allow her to host at their apartment. The weird thing is it was still a week and half until Halloween, yet with the way Rachel had been acting you'd think it was Halloween already. Finn thought she had finally gone off the deep end, but he couldn't really talk seeing how crazy he gets over Christmas. Kurt always likes to joke that Finn and Rachel are going to be those weird parents who go over the top at Christmas and Halloween and embarrass their children. If that was the way things ended up then Rachel thought that she could totally live with the idea of Finn and her embarrassing their children with their shenanigans.

Speaking of shenanigans, Rachel had been doing exactly that all week long by trying to scare Finn and their friends at every opportunity….

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked through the front door of the loft and sat down on the couch. Blaine had picked Kurt up from the Vogue offices and walked him back to the loft so they could go on a date. Kurt left Blaine alone sitting on the couch as he went to take a shower before their date. As per his usual routine Kurt sat there and proceeded to do his whole moisturising and skin cleansing regiment. Before putting on his shower cap so the water wouldn't ruin his perfect hair unnecessarily. After carefully placing his work clothes in the dirty laundry basket, Kurt put on his robe and went to the shower. He whipped open the shower curtain and got the shock of his life. For there was Rachel dressed in an old dirty nightgown with her face painted all scary and her long black hair hanging all over her face, just groaning.

"Oh My Fucking GaGa!" screamed Kurt before fainting on the spot.

"Happy almost Halloween Kurt!" shouted Rachel before realising Kurt was lying unconscious on the bathroom floor. "Kurt? Are you okay?"

Blaine having heard the screams came rushing into the bathroom wielding a curling iron. "WHOEVER YOU ARE I'M ARMED!" shouted Blaine as he started swinging the curling iron blindly. "IF YOU'VE HURT MY KURTY-PIE I'M GOING TO BURN YOU SCUMBAG!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Blaine it's me Rachel…see!" Rachel said flicking her hair back over her shoulder so Blaine could see her face.

"Rachel?" Blaine asked more confused than ever.

"Surprise!" exclaimed a smiling Rachel.

"How long have you've been waiting in there?" asked Blaine as he tried to wake up Kurt.

"Only two and a half hours!" answered a giddy Rachel as Kurt slowly woke up from fainting. "Well I've got to go, Finn's making my one of my favourite's for dinner, vegan lasagna. Isn't he just the best?" stated Rachel as she made her way out of the bathroom while Blaine and Kurt just stared at her as if she was insane. Just as Blaine had gotten Kurt back to his feet and steadied him, Rachel suddenly poked her head back into the bathroom. "Oh Kurt! In case you didn't know or realise but do you know how many germs and icky bacteria live and thrive on the bathroom floor. So seriously I wouldn't recommend sitting or sleeping down there…that's just gross man!" Blaine reached his hand out and subtly stopped Kurt from throwing his hairbrush at Rachel's head. "Anyway, can't keep Finny waiting…bye boys!" announced Rachel happily as she basically skipped out of the loft.

* * *

The next person on her scaring spree was and unsuspecting Finn and Rachel had the perfect plan. It all started one morning as Finn was trying to be romantic by making Rachel a fruit salad breakfast. Finn was there in the kitchen cutting up all the fruit when Rachel came out of the bedroom and hugged him from behind.

"Hey babe! What are you doing out of bed? I was making you breakfast to serve to you in bed, and then I thought we could…you know!" stated Finn suggestively.

"Finn! You'd think the four times we already did…that, last night would be enough!" exclaimed Rachel.

"But babe, that was last night! Which was hours ago…what about today? Finny Jnr's been missing you babe!" fake pouted Finn.

"First of all Finn it was barely twelve hours ago and I'm sure Finny Jnr won't be in any danger of falling off if he doesn't get any!" replied Rachel.

"Who the hell said anything about it falling off?" shrieked Finn as he cupped a protective hand over his genitals.

"Whatever you goof! I came out here to help you, but I think I changed my mind!" pouted Rachel.

"NO! I'm sorry here you can help me cut up some of the fruit!" apologised Finn as he handed Rachel a sharp knife.

Rachel and Finn for next couple of moments cut up fruit together before placing it in a big bowl. Satisfied that enough time had past, Rachel decided to put her plan to scare Finn into motion.

"Hey Finny, watch what I learnt from watching Master Chef last night!" Rachel said as she raised the knife up high and proceeded to chop really fast like professional chef's do. But the knife slipped and not only came down on her wrist but also cut right through it. Leaving much to Finn's horror Rachel's severed hand remaining on the cutting board while a screaming Rachel waved around a bloody stump, which had blood spurting out everywhere.

"Holy Fuck, Rachel! Your hand!" shrieked Finn.

"Finny is that you?" asked Rachel as she looked around blindly, "I think I'm starting to feel woozy baby" added Rachel.

A completely shocked Finn just stood there staring at his now one handed girlfriend waving around a bloody stump with blood spurting out; and then at all the blood on the kitchen floor and all over the appliances. Until his face turned deathly white and he proceeded to projectile vomit all over the kitchen floor, which was now not only covered in blood but vomit.

"Ewww! What the hell Finn?" a now grossed out Rachel chastised her boyfriend.

Finn still in a state of absolute shock completely ignored what Rachel said as his protective instincts kicked in, as he went running out of the room. When he came back he had a huge bucket from the laundry and started throwing everything in the freezer into the bucket.

"Finn what are you doing?" asked a puzzled Rachel.

"Don't worry Rach, I'll save your hand!" assured Finn as he tried to reach out and grab Rachel's severed hand, while Rachel kept batting his hand away. "Rach, there's nothing to worry about! I'll put your hand in this bucket with all the cold stuff, to keep your hand all-fresh until we get to the hospital." Stated a determined Finn before adding, "and if we run into any problems I'll sow your hand back on myself!" declared Finn as he held up a needle and thread.

Finn gently moved Rachel to the side and picked up her severed hand before tossing it into the bucket. But something didn't feel right, so for the sake of curiosity Finn picked the hand out of the bucket and really felt it. Finn then looked up at Rachel who had a sheepish look on her face and that's when it dawned on him.

"Rachel is this hand fake?" Finn asked as he glared at his girlfriend.

"SURPRISE!" Rachel said while poking her real hand back out from under the prosthesis she had the make up department at Funny Girl make for her.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" replied an astonished Finn.

"Happy Almost Halloween Finn!" stated a happy Rachel.

"I'm out!" Finn simply said as he dropped the bucket and marched out the room; and while walking out the door Rachel heard him mumble. "I can't handle this shit!"

Rachel just shrugged and went back into the kitchen and started eating the cut up fruit before her nose scrunched up at a bad smell. It was then she realised there was still vomit all over the kitchen floor and she started to dry heave before running off to the bathroom to throw up.

* * *

To finish her scare prank spree Rachel needed something great and amazing to truly top everything off. Every great person throughout history have had to face off an arch nemesis to truly be considered great. Moses had the Egyptians, Hannibal had Rome, and hell even Batman had the Joker. So if Rachel wanted to be remembered as a great scare pranker she needed her white whale so to speak and she already had the perfect nominee in mind. If she could manage to scare the nominee she had in mind she would reach legend status; because the person she had in mind was none other than Santana Lopez. So basically Rachel was either going to be a legend or dead considering Santana's reputation.

The perfect opportunity to execute her plan came along Thursday night when she went over to the loft to hang out with Kurt and Santana. It got even better when halfway through an episode of Devious Maids that Santana just had to watch, because for some odd reason she needed to find out who killed some character named Blanca. Kurt had to leave because Isabelle had some major emergency back at the Vogue offices.

Rachel bided her time by watching the remaining recorded episodes with Santana all the while plying her with as much popcorn as possible. She knew full well that Santana always got really sleepy after eating copious amounts of popcorn, for some weird reason. So as the last episode came to an end, Rachel slyly watched as Santana slowly nodded off. Smiling to herself Rachel got up off the couch being careful not to wake a sleeping Santana and got to work putting her plan into motion.

An hour or so later Santana started to slowly wake up from her snooze and looked around and found herself alone in the lounge room. The loft was completely dark except for the light coming from the TV. A still groggy from sleep Santana lifted her body off of the couch in search of either Rachel or Kurt.

"Rachel…Kurt!" called Santana as she went from room to room, when she suddenly stopped when she heard one of the floorboards creak.

Once again Santana called out for her friends and was met with silence as she heard another floorboard creak and what sounded like one of the doors opening and closing. Santana now had an internal debate on her hands, her Aunty Snixx side was telling her to grab her Taser and fry whoever was in the loft. While her rationale side was telling her to stay as far away as possible because as any fan of horror movies would be able to tell you, it's always the ethnic characters that get killed off first. But as per usual Santana's aggressive side one out with her internal proclamation of, "Fuck that! If Santana Lopez is going down then she was going to make damn sure that she took the fucker with her. Or at the very least made him live the rest of his days in complete agony and ruing the day he decided to fuck with Santana Lopez!"

So she snuck into her room and grabbed her Taser before sneaking back out into the lounge room. Santana was walking past a mirror made she thought she saw a black shadow shoot past the doorframe behind her; so she dropped down behind the couch. The intruder crept out into the open and was searching around. Santana could see he was wearing a long black cloak complete with hood and in his hand was holding a large silver knife. Just as the intruder got within range Santana jumped up and shocked the bastard right in the chest and watched him drop.

Chalk up another takedown for Aunty Snixx thought Santana as she danced around the loft cheering herself. But what she failed to realise was the intruder slowly and quietly standing up behind her. While Santana was still busy cheering her apparent success, the intruder snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind. A scared to death Santana took off running at full speed away from the intruder, all the while looking back to see if he was following. But by doing that she failed to realise the door she was about to run through was still closed and ran full pelt into it knocking herself clean out.

A half hour or so later a groggy Santana slowly picked herself up off the floor, wondering what the hell happened. It didn't take her long to remember that before being knocked out she was running away from an intruder wielding a large knife. She frantically checked her body for cuts, injuries and stab wounds. After not finding anything she started to slightly relax until she heard a voice from behind her.

"Don't worry Santana I didn't stab you!"

Santana whipped around and saw Rachel sitting casually on the couch still dressed in a long black cloak with the hood pulled back while twirling a large prop knife between her fingers. "Rachel? What the hell is going on?" asked an extremely confused Santana as she rubbed her pounding head.

"SURPRISE!" cheered a beaming Rachel before adding, "HAPPY ALMOST HALLOWEEN SANTANA!"

Santana stood there flabbergasted, "Are you saying you made me think I was about to be fucking murder just so you could pacify your extremely weird Halloween fetish?"

Rachel just sat there smiling from ear to ear, "Yep!" and then in usual perfectionist Rachel Berry standards she added, "Please tell me if you were scared, frightened, or simply terrified!"

"But I Tasered you in the chest dead centre?" queried a still confused Santana.

Rachel peeled away the robe from around her chest and revealed she was wearing some sort of body armour. "Body armour! I told the security guy at Funny Girl some creep was sending me letters, so he gave me this body armour to wear. Not only does it stop bullets and stabbings it also is apparently effective against Tasers. I must write and congratulate the company on a fantastic product when I have time." Gushed Rachel.

"Excuse me for a second, would you please?" asked Santana.

"Of course!" answered Rachel as she watched Santana slowly leave the room and enter her bedroom.

Rachel listened as a series of weird noises started coming out of Santana's room as if she was searching for something. Curiosity getting the better of Rachel caused her to go up to Santana's door and press her ear up against the door to see what she could hear. Until the door she was eavesdropping against slammed open sending an unsuspecting Rachel flying and landing flat on her butt on the floor. Looking up Rachel saw Santana standing in the open doorway with a large wooden baseball bat.

"Santana, what's with the…" before Rachel could finish her question an absolutely livid Santana swung the baseball bat directly at the spot where Rachel was lying on the floor. A startled Rachel spun out of the way as the bat smacked loudly in the exact spot where she was lying only a moment before.

"WHAT THE HELL, SANTANA? YOU ALMOST HIT ME!" screamed Rachel.

"I warned you…I warned you all! You all thought I was joking all these years about Aunty Snixx coming out and cutting a bitch. But unfortunately for you Berry this has gone way, way beyond Aunty Snixx! You now have to deal with She-Hulk Snixx and She-Hulk Snixx just like regular Hulk loves to…SMASH!" stated Santana as she once again swung the bat directly at Rachel, only to once again narrowly miss as Rachel moved out of the way just in time.

"You're a psycho!" screamed Rachel as she started throwing pillows at Santana while she tried to put as much room between herself and Santana as possible. Meanwhile Santana who was staring at Rachel with a psychotic smile just batted the pillow projectiles away with the bat.

Santana started to slowly creep towards a cowering Rachel, "Come on Rachel, there's no need to be scared. Mr. bat hasn't been used in awhile and needs some batting practice; and your narcissistic, crazy ass head is the perfect softball size!" explained a crazed Santana as she took another wild swing at Rachel, but this time knocking over one of the lamps.

"I'M OUTTA HERE YOU CRAZY BITCH!" screamed Rachel as she sprinted out the door and down the hall to the elevator.

Santana went running after Rachel screaming, "What's wrong Berry, I thought you liked being scared!"

Not wanting to wait for the elevator as a crazy Santana sped towards her, Rachel decided the steps were her best option and fled towards the ground floor. All the way down Rachel could hear Santana following close behind laughing maniacally the entire time. The two girls burst out of the front entrance of the apartment building and ran down the street. Rachel trying to find a safe haven of some sort and Santana laughing and swinging the bat wildly sped and weaved through the New York City pedestrians. Rachel who was too busy looking over her shoulder to see where Santana was unfortunately didn't notice the turn she had taken was a dead-end.

"SHIT!" cried Rachel as she realised there was no way out.

Rachel quickly spun around as she heard Santana, who was walking down the alley letting the bat run and bump along the wall. She stalked her way towards a scared Rachel with an evil smirk on her face.

"Rachel…my dear, dear Rachel just one little hit and this can all be over!" smirked Santana.

Rachel who had resigned herself to her fate just curled into a ball and cried, "Okay, anywhere but the face! That's my moneymaker!"

A grinning Santana stalked her way over to Rachel who was currently in the fetal position and raised the bat. But just as she was about to swing the bat, she was stopped by a loud voice from the other end of the alley.

"STOP!" both girls immediately stopped and looked towards where the voice came from; and there at the other end of the alley stood a New York City police officer.

"Fuck, it's the fuzz!" cried out an indignant Santana.

"Thank God you're here officer, this crazy lady was trying to beat me!" exclaimed Rachel as she ran towards the police officer. But stopped when she saw the officer draw his weapon and point it at her. It was then Rachel realised she was still holding the fake prop knife in her hand.

"DROP THE KNIFE, GIRLY!" yelled the cop.

"No…no! You got it all wrong officer it's fake see…" Rachel tried to explain as she went to show the cop how the knife was fake.

"I SAID DROP IT!" screamed the cop once again, "TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND I'LL DROP YOU!" he continued before adding, "DROP THE KNIFE, KICK IT AWAY THEN PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Rachel complied with the officer's commands and dropped the knife and kicked it towards him, as she held up her hands. The cop made his way down the alley with his gun still trained on both Rachel and Santana. As he reached Rachel he pulled out his handcuffs and put them on Rachel, before turning his attention towards Santana.

"Thanks copper! Now she won't be able to move while I whack her! Hey Berry it's gone from being softball to now being T-ball!" quipped Santana as she moved towards Rachel with the bat.

"DROP THE BAT CHIKA!" the policeman now yelled at Santana.

"Aww! Come on copper! I just want one little tap…you know just tappity, tap, tap! No biggie, her heads so full of delusions of grandeur about herself that she'll barely even feel it! Trust me!" Santana tried to smile sweetly at the policeman, but quickly ended up handcuffed and on the ground right next to Rachel.

* * *

_**Boy, I will be your sexy silk**_

_**Wrap me around, 'round, 'round, 'round**_

_**I'll be your pussycat licking at your milk**_

_**Right now down, down, down**_

_**Oh, a kiss can last all night!**_

_**You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite**_

_**(Aww, yeah)**_

_**But oh no no no**_

_**Whoa whoa go**_

_**Slow baby don't**_

_**Ohhhh!**_

Finn and Puck watched through the studio glass as HUD-KNIGHT records new artist sang. The new artists name was Emma Rushton, she was previously a hit on the independent artists charts with her soulful songs. But has recently decided to try and make the switch into the mainstream pop scene. Hence why she employed Finn and HUD-KNIGHT records to write her a sexy song for her debut, which she was currently belting out as we speak.

_**Whoa whoa whoa whoa**_

_**Whoa boy you're gonna win!**_

_**Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin**_

_**I got butterflies within**_

_**Ohhhh!**_

_**I think I like you!**_

_**Will you be my medicine man?**_

_**Put your hand on my chest**_

_**Feel the bump, bump, bump, bump**_

_**Will you be my sugar rush?**_

_**Make me get high with just one touch**_

_**A kiss can last all night!**_

_**You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite**_

_**(Aww, yeah)**_

_**But oh no no no**_

_**Whoa whoa go**_

_**Slow baby don't**_

_**Ohhhh!**_

Writing these types of songs were easy for Finn because all he had to do was picture what he would love to hear Rachel sing. When he did that the words and music just seemed to flow out of his body as if he was possessed. This current song was going to be Emma's big, sexy, hey look at me, and debut to the music world. It helped that Emma was extraordinary talented and had a big voice. It also helped that she was extremely easy on the eyes and knew it. Emma was about five foot nine with sandy coloured hair and very closely resembled the model Erin Heatherton.

_**Whoa boy you're gonna win!**_

_**Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin**_

_**I got butterflies within**_

_**Ohhhh!**_

_**I think I love you!**_

_**Now let's play a little game**_

_**(Whoa)**_

_**Close your eyes and count to five**_

_**(One, two, three)**_

_**Open your mouth for me sugar**_

_**(Yeah, come on)**_

_**Just a little more, yeah, yeah that's right**_

_**(Whoa)**_

_**Yeah, I can feel it baby, can you?**_

_**Ohhh!**_

_**Whoa boy you're gonna win!**_

_**Say 'yeah, yeah, yeah' you're under my skin**_

_**I got butterflies within**_

_**Ohhhh!**_

_**I think I love you!**_

The song came to and end and the music faded out and Finn looked over at Puck and the sound technician to gage their thoughts. Finn grinned to himself as he saw the guys all nodding that Emma absolutely killed it.

Finn pressed the intercom button, "That was amazing Emma! Come on through and I'll play it back for you."

Emma nodded as she hung up her headphones and made her way through to the side of the studio Finn and Puck were on. As she entered the other room she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before throwing herself onto the couch and stretching out.

"You think we got it this time Finn, because I've got to cruise soon. I've got court side seats for tonight's Knicks game." Asked Emma as she tried to get her body more comfortable on the small couch.

"It still amazes me that a chick like you actually enjoys watching sport!" exclaimed Puck.

"Believe it Puck! I grew up with three older brothers and my dad so with only male influences it was either enjoy sport or become a recluse. Anyway what's not to love, sports way better than manicures and gossiping." Replied Emma.

"How the hell did you get court side seats to the Knicks?" asked Puck.

"My brother gives me free tickets all the time because he's the shooting guard for the Knicks…Charlie Rushton." Explained Emma.

"If you need someone to go with I'm your man." Stated Puck.

"Well suppose that would be cool, considering Finn turned me down. Something about having to polish the jar his girlfriend has he's balls in or something!" quipped Emma with a big smile on her face as she high fived a laughing Puck.

"Oh My God that's an awesome burn bro!" laughed Puck.

"And you guys wonder why I'm the only one here with an actual girlfriend!" Finn quipped back.

"I'm as impartial to a little sapphic action as the next girl who attended an all-girls school. But I'm still a girl who loves the sausage rather than the taco; especially tall, six foot four sausage." Teased Emma as Finn's phone started ringing.

"Down girl!" laughed Finn as he went in search of his phone.

"Damn Finn this girl is burning you good!" Puck yelled out to Finn as he left in search of his ringing phone, before turning to Emma. "Why can't all girls be like you? You like sports, action flicks and you don't bullshit!"

"That's because I'm one of a kind Puckerman!" responded Emma while she distractedly stared at Finn as he rummaged through his bag for his phone.

Puck looked over to see what Emma was staring at and smirked when he noticed her staring forlornly at Finn who was talking rather animatedly on his phone. "Emma, you do realise Finn has a girlfriend right?"

"I realise that Puckerman, I'm not stupid! But to paraphrase my girl Beyonce, if Berry liked him so much she should've put a ring on it…" replied Emma as she still dreamily stared at Finn. "Unless I've missed something, Finn isn't wearing a ring; so I believe it's still game on Puck!"

"I know this is the kettle calling the pot black to epic proportions but both Finn and Berry are my friends and trying to break them up is definitely not cool! Plus Berry might look like an innocent mix between a munchkin and a wide eyed ingénue; but believe you me if someone comes between her and Finn she will turn into a stone cold killer!" warned Puck.

"I'm not going to try and break them up; but I am going to not so subtly remind Finn he has other options. Namely me!" stated a defiant Emma.

Just as Puck was about to respond Finn came storming back into the studio and started hurriedly throwing his stuff into his bag.

"Finn. Bro? What's going on?" asked a concerned Puck as he tried to get Finn to stop for a moment.

"That was Jamal's brother who works for the NYPD, he just told me that Rachel and Santana have been arrested! So I have to go down and bail them out…well I'll definitely bail Rachel out, because I'm sure this is Santana's fault somehow!" answered Finn as he finished off grabbing the rest of his stuff.

Puck started grabbing his stuff as well while laughing his head off, "HOLY MOLY…THANK YOU MOSES! This I got to see…come on let's hit the road Finn!" yelled an excited Puck as he grabbed his stuff and ran for the door.

Finn grabbed his stuff and apologised to Emma about cutting their session short before running after Puck. He didn't want to waste any time and leave his baby girl in jail any longer than he had to. As for Santana he was sure her bad influence somehow resulted in getting Rachel arrested and for that she can sit and stew in the slammer for a while if Finn had his way. But for now his main concern was Rachel and getting her out of that awful place.

* * *

Rachel and Santana were led through the precinct as they watched a policewoman take their possessions and placed them into plastic bags for safekeeping. They were then led through to the back and placed into small holding cells. As the girls looked around they noticed there was already four other ladies in the holding cell. There was a Mexican looking girl with a few tattoos scattered over her body, then there was tall heavyset white lady with a lot of painful looking piercings. Beside her was a small looking African American lady who looked like she was just a regular housewife. Finally the last woman looked more like a bodybuilder than an actual person as she had muscles popping out of everywhere.

"Look what you got us into Santana! We're in freaking jail!" Rachel harshly whispered.

"Please, Your forgetting I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent. Jail doesn't scare me! Give me twenty minutes and I'll be the undisputed Queen of the cell block; and if you play your cards right Berry I may even allow you to one of my bitches." Santana replied back.

"I don't know Santana, some of these ladies look really scary!" replied Rachel nervously.

"Haven't you watched any prison movies? Or you have to do is walk up to the biggest one in the yard or our case cell and show them whose boss." Answered Santana confidently before adding, "Just watch midget!"

Santana strode across to the lady who looked like she was a bodybuilder and said, "Hey Schwarzenegger! Your in my seat…move it or lose it toots!"

The hulking mass of a woman slowly stood up, revealing her six foot seven height and sneered at Santana. Then in a very deep Eastern European accent snarled in broken English, "What you say? You watch your mouth little girl or I'll break you!" which caused Santana to make a hasty retreat back over to Rachel.

"Are you the Queen of the cell block yet Santana?" mocked Rachel.

"Shut up Berry, I'd like to see you do better!" snipped Santana.

"Fine! I've stood up to bullies before! Besides I feel like I'm in the musical Chicago!" stated Rachel as she stood up and smoothed down her skirt before nervously walking over to the other side of the holding cell.

"What you want?" shouted the heavyset lady with all the piercings.

"I believe we started off on the wrong foot and my daddies always taught me to make a good first impression. So firstly I'd like to apologise for the brashness of my friend and secondly I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Rachel and my friend over there sulking is Santana." Explained Rachel.

"You look familiar…why do you look familiar?" blurted out the Mexican woman.

Rachel actually blushed causing Santana who had now come over as well to loudly groan, "I don't know if any of you ladies a fans or patrons of the theatre but I'm the resident star of Funny Girl!"

"Holy Shit girls, it's Rachel Berry!" shouted the shocked Mexican woman.

"You know me?" questioned a confused Rachel.

"Of course we know about the bad girl of Broadway. The one who was fired for fucking that gigolo, then hooked up with that dreamboat Finn Hudson!" explained the Mexican woman.

"Yes…well!" muttered an embarrassed Rachel while Santana just stood there snickering.

"I didn't think you girls would be big Broadway fans?" asked Santana.

"Where not allowed to watch hardly anything on TV because they think it will incite us to be violent or some shit like that. What they don't realise or think about is if we were violent in the first place we wouldn't be in the joint, it has nothing to do with what we watch. Anyway we only get a few channels and one of our favourite's is the entertainment channel and the Broadway channel." Explained the lady with the piercings. "By the way I'm Vanessa but my old man calls me Nessa, the chicka over there with the tats is Crazy Eight no one knows her real name…"

"Why is she called Crazy Eight?" inquired Santana.

"Because she was perfectly fine and then one morning she woke up with eight tattoos and found out she also killed eight people." Explained Nessa. "Now as for the she-hulk her name is Lena Pavloshenko she was once an Olympian weight lifter from some eastern block country until she was kicked out of the sport for doping. She then went into the protection racquet for some Eastern-European gangster until all the steroids she was taking finally took their toll and in her roid rage she beat three people with a dumbbell. Lastly our little resident housewife sitting all nice and quiet over there is named Tameaka Lewis, her husband was a bastard and was a bit of a dog also he belittled her all the time, that is until she stabbed him twelve times."

"Can we ask what your in for Nessa?" asked Rachel timidly.

"Love" Nessa simply replied.

"Love?" both Rachel and Santana asked at the same time.

"Yeah love! I helped my old man Snake and his buddies smuggle fifteen kilos of coke across the border. We would've got away with it to if his buddies could keep it in their pants. Instead they got wasted on some of the product and bought some strippers before getting arrested by some undercover cops. Now what are you girls in for?"

"For an early Halloween prank I scared Santana and she got mad and chased me down the street with a baseball bat." Explained Rachel.

Lena suddenly stood up and got right in Santana's face before sneering, "You tried to hurt precious Berry?" sneered Lena.

"Easy girl…easy!" Crazy Eight patted Lena on the back before turning to Rachel and Santana. "You are fan of Halloween? Me to! I knew there was a reason why I liked you!" and then she turned to Santana, "As for you chicka! A baseball bat…really, only thugs and gang-bangers use baseball bats anymore!" chastised crazy eight. "Now tell us about this Finn Hudson, Rachel is his as big as he is tall?"

Rachel blushed once again at the lewd comment from Crazy Eight before regaling them all with her and Finn's story. Which had all the hardened criminals oohing and awing over the star-crossed couple; it also heightened their dislike for Santana after hearing all the horrible things she did to Rachel in high school, especially sleeping with Finn.

When all of a sudden a booming voice reverberated throughout the small room, as a large heavyset African American woman marched in and boomed. "All right ladies! Enough gossiping, it's chow time so dig in!"

"Who's that?" whispered Santana

"That's the head guard, Estelle Morton or aka Mama," answered Nessa.

Rachel headed over towards the hole in the bars where Guard Morton was handing out some food. "Hi there I'm Rachel Berry and I was just wondering if you guys provided any vegan options for criminals who don't eat meat or whatever this stuff is?" asked Rachel as she poked at the substance the prison was handing out.

"Oh, I'm sorry your majesty! I never showed you the menu here you go!" boomed Morton.

A happy Rachel opened up the paper Guard Morton handed her and read what she realised was nothing like a menu, but read. 'Eat the fucking slop or starve princess!'.

"Wow! That was rather hostile and unnecessary." Mumbled Rachel.

"You better learn and learn quick girlie! This is my prison and all the girls in here are under my control, so get used to it!" snapped Morton, as Rachel seemed to zone out and start daydreaming…

**THE GUARD AT THE DOOR:**

_**And now ladies and gentlemen**_

_**the Keeper of the keys, **_

_**the Countess of the clink,**_

_**the Mistress of Murderers Row,**_

_**Matron Mama Morton!**_

**GUARD MORTON:**

_**Ask any of the chickies in my pen **_

_**They'll tell you I'm the biggest Mutha... Hen**_

_**I love them all and all of them love me -**_

_**Because the system works;**_

_**the system called reciprocity! **_

_**Got a little motto **_

_**Always sees me through -**_

_**When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you! **_

_**There's a lot of favors **_

_**I'm prepared to do**_

_**You do one for Mama, she'll do one for you!**_

Rachel daydreamed that the cellblock and everything was gone and transformed into a luxurious club from the nineteen thirties. Guard Morton danced and sung across the stage dressed in a long golden flapper dress. As she sung she manoeuvred throughout the crowd, flirting with all the guys as the crowd happily ate it up.

_**They say that life is tit for tat **_

_**And that's the way I live -**_

_**So, I deserve a lot of tat **_

_**For what I've got to give!**_

_**Don't you know that this hand**_

_**washes that one too**_

_**When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you! **_

_**If you want my gravy **_

_**Pepper my ragu **_

_**Spice it up for Mama, she'll get hot for you! **_

_**When they pass that basket **_

_**Folks contribute to - **_

_**You put in for Mama, she'll put out for you! **_

_**The folks a top the ladder**_

_**are the ones the world adores -**_

_**So boost me up my ladder kid**_

_**and I'll boost you up yours!**_

_**Let's all stroke together **_

_**Like the Princeton crew -**_

_**When you're strokin' Mama, Mama's strokin' you!**_

_**So what's the one conclusion **_

_**I can bring this number to?**_

_**When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you!**_

As the song and music finished Rachel suddenly snapped out of her daydream as she could hear Morton's booming voice. "PRINCESS…EARTH TO PRINCESS!" boomed the guard as Rachel snapped out of her daydream. Before walking away muttering, "I swear these chicks just keep on getting crazier and crazier!"

Rachel walked back over towards the other girls and said, "I hope she isn't expecting a tip!"

"Are you going to eat that?" asked Lena

"How can you eat that garbage?" asked Rachel as she scrunched up her nose while handing off her food to Lena.

"Easy once you've had enough of it, it starts to taste like chicken." Explained Lena as she started shovelling the so-called food into her mouth.

Meanwhile over in the corner Tameaka was absentmindedly humming away as she played with her food. Rachel listened intently and realised that she wasn't half bad, a bit raw and rough around the edges but all in all not bad.

"What was that you were singing?" asked Rachel as she sat down next to the quiet girl.

"Oh, it's just a song we like to sing from time to time." Replied Tameaka.

"Yeah it's actually a Broadway classic we've modernised a bit" explained Nessa

"Really can we hear it?" asked an excited Rachel.

"Alright come on girls!" shouted Nessa as all the girls jumped up and started the song…

**[Intro: Crazy Eight]**

_**Crazy Eight aka The Queen, yes I'm here to testify**_

_**No, I gotta speak on my behalf, you don't even know what happened**_

_**Can I just tell you what happened?**_

**[Chorus: Lena] (Crazy Eight)**

_**He had it comin' (He had it comin')**_

_**He only had himself to blame**_

_**If you'd a been there, if you'd a seen it**_

_**I think that you would have done the same**_

**[Verse 1: Crazy Eight] (Lena)**

_**I mean imagine, why was he hittin' his woman?**_

_**Why was she takin' that?**_

_**Now picture her fightin' back, picture the ass kickin'**_

_**Think of his ass flippin' down the stairs**_

_**And me at the top smilin', he shoulda stopped wildin'**_

_**Now could you picture me tryin' to finish him off?**_

_**See why I pictured me on this side of the law**_

_**High heels leave holes, you'd a thought I was gunnin'**_

_**Now the cops comin', I ain't runnin'**_

_**(He had it comin')**_

_**Girl you shoulda seen it, shoulda bobbed and weaved**_

_**Before the cops came, got a coupla clean hits**_

_**In word the ? couldn't take the abuse**_

_**But I couldn't explain that to the state troops**_

_**But you know girl, yeah you go girl**_

_**Plus I look real cute in orange jump suits**_

_**This the story I'm tellin' and I ain't changin' nothin'**_

_**I just needed you to know Your Honour**_

_**[Chorus] - 2X**_

**[Verse 2: Tameaka] (Lena)**

_**Aiight aiight, let's get this over with**_

_**Take the mug shot, hurry up the fingerprints**_

_**What the blood clot?**_

_**Lil' Kim aka Sofia Luchiani**_

_**Keep your jump suit, I'm rockin' Armani**_

_**Yeah, I bust at him once, but that was just a warnin'**_

_**My lawyer will be here with bail money in the mornin'**_

_**I'm not guilty, just tryin' to protect mine**_

_**It ain't my fault he ran into my knife 20 times (He had it comin')**_

_**Just my luck the bastard ain't die**_

_**What you woulda did if every other day he blacked ya eye?**_

_**Broke ya nose 'til it started bleedin'**_

_**Kicked you in ya ribs, chocked you 'til you stopped breathing**_

_**(f**k) that, I'm sick of bobbing and weaving**_

_**Threatenin' to kill me when I threaten to leave him**_

_**I do a bid, 'cause ain't no way**_

_**(Nigga) gonna do me like Ike and OJ**_

_**[Chorus] - 2X**_

**[Verse 3: Crazy Eight]**

_**This is for the constantly accused, mentally abused**_

_**How many of you been in my shoes before, aiight**_

_**Or have you felt you caught the worse case**_

_**Puttin' up wit his tired ass in the first place**_

_**Why am I flippin'? I just bought them condoms**_

_**I ain't used not one but there was two missin'**_

_**Get a new mission, how to catch a cheater**_

_**If he only use coach, you shouldn't smell ?**_

_**If you know he don't smoke, you shouldn't smell reefer**_

_**If you catch him cheatin' you shouldn't yell either**_

_**Run up on him quietly, took him out silently**_

_**It might sound cruel, but you gotta love the irony**_

_**So explain that, just came back off a trip**_

_**And I come home to this, please**_

_**He ain't followed the guidelines**_

_**So forgive me Your Honour, he ran into my knife five times**_

_**[Chorus] - 3X**_

* * *

Finn and Puck sped into the forty-ninth street precinct car park and as the car came to a skidding halt in an open car space. They came in so fast that a poor cop on his lunch break who was leaning against his squad car having a coffee and doughnut had to jump out of the way. Before the engine had even been fully turned off, Finn had jumped out of the car leaving Puck sitting in the car.

Puck got out of the car and ran to catch up to Finn who was almost running towards the front door of the precinct. "Finn, man! Wait up!"

Finn spun around and responded, "I can't wait Puck! The longer I'm out here the longer Rach is in there!" yelled Finn as he pointed towards the police station. "Who knows what kind of people they have her in a cell with, she could be surrounded by rapists and murderer's!" stressed Finn. "I swear if anything has happened to Rachel, I'm going to kill Santana!"

"Probably not the best place to be threatening to kill someone, Finn." Quipped Puck as he finally managed to catch up to his friend. "Besides Finn she's in a police station surrounded by New York Cities finest, it's not like she's in San Quentin; so chill dude, in about fifteen minutes you and Berry will be reunited and you two can go back to being that sickeningly sweet couple that makes everyone else want to puke!"

"Gee, thanks Puck! But if any action movie in history is anything to go by, police stations aren't the safest places in the world." responded Finn as he and Puck entered the station.

As they walked through the front door of the precinct Finn made a beeline straight for the cop manning the front desk. Frustratingly for Finn and amusingly so for Puck a little old lady managed to beat them to the desk. The little old lady proceeded to question the officer at length about where she could pay for her collection of speeding tickets. The grizzled officer was trying to explain to the lady that they were a police precinct not a DMV. But she just kept saying, "You gave me the damn tickets so I should be able to pay for them here as well." He finally managed to get the old lady to leave when he got one of the rookie officers to drive her over to the DMV so she could pay her fines.

Now that the front desk was free from annoying little old ladies, Finn and Puck moved up to the desk. Finn looked down at the nameplate of the officer he was talking to which read, Officer Starsky.

"So what can I do for you boy's?" asked officer Starsky.

Before Finn could say anything Puck blurted out, "Hey Starsky, where's Hutch?"

Officer Starsky just rolled his eyes and leaned forward towards Finn and Puck, "Funny son…real funny, I haven't heard that one before." Replied the officer sarcastically while mumbling under his breath, "Stupid seventies cop shows…ruining my life." Before once again speaking to Finn and Puck, "Now what do you two knuckleheads want, or are you just here to bust my chops?"

Once again Puck couldn't help himself and blurted out, "My buddy Finn here wants to know where you go for the conjugal visits?"

Officer Starsky just stared at a smirking Puck before replying, "Son, were you dropped on your head when you were a kid!" in complete deadpan fashion.

"Sorry for my friend sir, he get's vocal Tourette's every now and then." Interjected Finn just as Puck for good effect yelled out, " CHAIR, PUPPY DOG, DISH LICKER, ARSE, KISS…YOUR MOTHER!" Puck yelled while twitching.

"Anyway were here to see Det. Marlon Rubio," stated Finn.

Officer Starsky just turned around and yelled out, "Yo Turner, stop playing with Hooch and go grab Det. Rubio!"

"Fine!" sulked officer Turner before turning back to his partner Hooch and saying, "Sit! Stay…good boy Hooch!" as he ran off in search of Detective Rubio.

After only a few minutes of waiting one of the doors opened and out walked Jamal's brother, Detective Marlon Rubio. Finn was out of his seat in a shot and quickly made his way over to Det. Rubio.

"Finn!" Det. Rubio called out, "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances but it's still nice to see you. You too Puckerman." Added Marlon as he shook Finn and Puck's hands.

"Marlon! What the hell happened?" asked Finn straight away.

"Come on guys I'll fill you in as I lead you back." Stated Marlon as he walked back to the door he came out from. "STARSKY! Open the door I'm taking these boys off your hands and taking them out back!"

Starsky leaned over and pressed the security button that unlocked the door for Marlon, Finn and Puck to walk through; all the while mumbling under his breath. "Thank the lord for that!"

As Finn and Puck followed Marlon through various corridors and rooms full of policemen at desks and on phones, he started explaining what happened. "Apparently we got a report of a young woman being chased by a what witnesses described as a psychotic woman through the streets. Once one of our officers arrived on the scene he witnessed the woman we now know was Rachel being chased down an alley by the second woman while armed with a baseball bat. Unfortunately the officer had to Taser your girl because she was brandishing a knife, we later found out was a prop knife on loan from Funny Girl…"

"Berry got Tasered! This just keeps getting better and better!" quipped Puck before getting an extreme death glare from Finn and a 'what the hell' look from Marlon.

"Anyway I noticed Rachel and Santana's names on the booking sheet and made sure they were put in holding until you could get here. I also pulled some strings to get a lot of the charges dropped but they will both still have to pay fines for public nuisance charges with no criminal conviction being recorded." Finished Marlon as they reached the locked door to the holding cells.

"I simply can't thank you enough Marlon! Anything you, Rebecca or the girls need or want I'm your man!" gushed a relieved Finn.

"Well there is one thing, the twins birthday is coming up…sweet sixteen; and I would be the coolest dad ever if I could get them to the sold out One Direction concert at Madison Square Gardens." Explained Marlon.

"I know their manager as well as the guy putting on the concert, so consider it done. I'll even get them to throw in some backstage passes as well!" replied Finn.

"Oh My God, Finn you're the best! I was just aiming for the title of coolest dad ever, but your going to put me into legendary status!" Marlon replied back.

"Family looks out for family, Marlon; and we consider you and Jamal and your families part of our family. But if you really need to thank me, maybe you could get your mum to send me some of her amazing southern chicken."

"You got yourself a deal. Now how about we reunite you with your girl!" replied Marlon as he unlocked the door and led Puck and Finn into the room where the holding cells were located.

As the guys walked further back into the room with the holding cells they were met with the most extraordinary sight and sound.

The song finished and as Santana and Rachel were congratulating the girls on what a great job they did. They were interrupted by a voice calling out, "Rachel!" and as she turned around she saw Finn, Puck and Jamal's brother Detective Rubio standing there at the door to the holding cells.

"Finn?"

"Rach, baby are you okay?" cried Finn as he ran towards the bars of the cell where he met Rachel and kissed her passionately through the bars.

"I'm fine Finny! Are you here to get me out?" asked Rachel as all the girls except Santana were once again oohing and awing in the background.

"I sure am, baby!" replied Finn as Det. Rubio got out a set of keys and unlocked the door to the cell as Rachel rushed out and tackled Finn in a big hug.

As Finn and Rachel were hugging, Santana called out, "About time Finn-turd! I almost had to eat some of this shit!" snipped Santana as she went to leave the cell as well but was stopped by Det. Rubio.

"Hold on a second miss." Stated Marlon as he turned to Finn and asked, "Finn what about this one?"

"I don't care bro it's up to you. I just came here for Rach, catch ya later Santana!" answered Finn as he started leading Rachel out.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME IN HERE FINNEGAN!" shouted Santana.

"Finn you're not really going to leave Santana in there are you?" Rachel whispered.

"No, I'm just letting her stew in her own juices for awhile," replied Finn.

As they exited the door they waited around the corner for a few minutes before reentering the room and calling out to Marlon saying. "You can let her out as well Marlon…I was just joking."

Marlon once again opened the cell door and let Santana out. "That was so not funny Finn! You better sleep with one eye open from now on!" warned Santana.

Meanwhile Rachel was busy saying goodbye to the other girls in the holding cell. They had only been in there an hour or two but it was long enough to become friends with most of them.

"If any of you get out, try and look me up maybe one of you could become my bodyguard or something." Suggested Rachel as she said goodbye and followed Finn, Puck and Santana out the door.

Santana and Rachel received their possessions back from the policewoman at the front desk as Finn asked. "Are you sure your okay babe?"

Rachel just stared at her boyfriend before answering, "I'm absolutely fine, in fact I'm ecstatic…I'm the Badass of Broadway! Even though I was only in there for a few hours I've now got so much to draw on if I ever decide to write another song; anyway now I can actually say I have street cred. I feel like fifty cent!" gushed an excited Rachel.

"Sure you do, killer…sure you do!" joked Finn as he led the group to the car.

The group all piled into the car and had just taken off when Puck started singing…

_**Huh!**_

_**Bad Girls!**_

_**What'cha want? What'cha want?**_

_**What'cha gonna do **_

_**When Sheriff John Brown come for you?**_

_**Tell me, what'cha ya wanna do, what'cha gonna do?**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**When you were eight and had bad traits **_

_**You go to school and learn the golden rule**_

_**So why are you acting like a bloody fool?**_

_**If you get hot then you must get cool!**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

Puck turned around as he was singing, smirking at Santana and Rachel as Finn was driving and laughing. Rachel was pouting while looking out the window while Santana looked like she was about to throttle Puck.

"If you finish that song, I swear to God I'm going to kill you Puck!" threatened Santana from the backseat.

"Well I better not sing this next verse. Oh no! it's starting and…and I just can't help myself…" joked Puck as he started singing again.

_**You chuck it on that one, ya chuck it on this one**_

_**You chuck it on ya mother and ya chuck it on ya father**_

_**You chuck it on ya brother and ya chuck it on ya sister**_

_**And you chuck it on that one and ya chuck it on me!**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

Puck just kept on singing oblivious to Santana who was trying to punch him from the backseat of the car.

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

"FINN!" chastised Rachel as Finn started singing along with Puck.

Once he had stopped at a red light Finn turned around to Puck, Rachel and Santana and said. "Girls you have to admit the songs damn catchy! Plus what happened to the girl with all the street cred?"

Rachel let out a small smile and Finn knew he had her as she started singing the next verse alongside both Finn and Puck while Santana continued to sulk in the back of the car.

_**Nobody naw give you no break**_

_**Police naw give you no break**_

_**Soldier naw give you no break**_

_**Not even you 'idren naw give you no break**_

_**Hey**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**Why did you have to act so mean?**_

_**Don't you know you're human being?**_

_**Born from a mother with the love from a father**_

_**Reflections come and reflections go**_

_**I know sometimes you want to let go**_

_**Hehehe**_

_**I know sometimes you want to let go**_

As it came back to the chorus, Rachel leaned back and started poking Santana until she finally let out a smile. Then the whole car burst into song for the remainder of the song.

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**(You're too bad, you're too rude)**_

_**(You're too bad, you're too rude)**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**You chuck it on that one, ya chuck it on this one**_

_**You chuck it on ya mother and ya chuck it on ya father**_

_**You chuck it on ya brother and ya chuck it on ya sister**_

_**And you chuck it on that one and ya chuck it on me!**_

They pulled up alongside a large group of people cueing to get in some trendy place as Finn wound the windows down and the group started belting out the song for the people standing in the cue.

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

_**Bad girls, bad girls **_

_**What'cha gonna do?**_

_**What'cha gonna do when they come for you?**_

The song finished just as the light changed as Finn, Rachel and the gang roared off into the New York night laughing. Because they were at peace with the fact they got off lightly and hadn't ruined their futures over a prank they may have went to far.

* * *

Rachel was still sitting there on the couch basking in her Halloween decorating prowess. As the door to the apartment opened and in came Finn laden down with dozens of bags. He dumped all the bags beside the door and went in search of Rachel. Finn looked around at the apartment, or as it was now decorated as a haunted house. Since the floor to ceiling of the apartment had been decorated by his Halloween obsessed girlfriend, Finn had to carefully manoeuvre over and between skeletons, coffins and fake ghosts in search of Rachel.

"Rachel, are you home?" called out Finn as he accidentally stepped on and crushed a tiny gremlin.

"FINN!" chastised Rachel as she appeared from behind a spooky tree. "You just crushed poor little Gizmo!" cried Rachel as she cradled the shattered pieces of the porcelain creature.

"Rach, when I said you could decorate a bit for Halloween, I didn't mean transform the entire house into a Tim Burton movie set." Replied Finn as he finally found a bare spot on the couch to sit down.

"You know me Finny, I never do anything halfway. If I'm going to do anything I have to do it to my full abilities otherwise I won't do it." Answered Rachel as she sat down on the couch next to Finn.

"And that's why I love you, Hummingbird!" cooed Finn as he reached across and pulled Rachel into a big hug and kissed her forehead.

Rachel playfully punched Finn in the arm and quipped, "Your lucky I'm not lactose intolerant Finn with all that cheese…ya big goof!"

"HELP…HELP, MY GIRLFRIENDS BEATING ME!" Finn playfully shouted as he cowered from Rachel's punches.

"Whatever Finn! If I wanted to beat your cute little tush, believe me you'd know it! Besides you better not mess with me, I'm a hardened criminal whose done time remember!" stated Rachel.

"Oooh! Watch out the Bloods and Crips here comes New York Cities newest criminal element, the jazz hands gang!" mocked Finn.

"Don't mock Finn!" warned Rachel, "Just remember that Annie has a gun, and if that doesn't make you think twice; I'll get chorus line to do a hot shoe shuffle on your ass!"

"Damn! If it's that bad, maybe I should move to Oklahoma!" mocked Finn once again causing both him and Rachel to start laughing.

"Anyway it's time for the serious stuff! Tell me you remembered to pick up our costumes for the party tomorrow night?" queried Rachel.

Suddenly Finn got really silent before answering, "I did…even though after seeing what you ordered I wish I forgot."

"Why? I picked the perfect couples costume for us! It's both funny and perfect at the same time. What's not to love?" stated Rachel before getting a brilliant idea. "Ooh! I know go and try yours on!" ordered Rachel.

"NO! I can tell you right now Rach, there's no way in hell I'm wearing what you picked out!" exclaimed a defiant Finn.

"Please Finny! Please…please…pretty please! I promise you I'll make it worth your while…I'll even do that thing your always wanting me to do!"

Finn quickly turned around and stared at Rachel seriously and said, "You promise, you'll do that thing?" questioned Finn.

Rachel held up her head as if she was swearing an oath, "I promise Finny and if your lucky I may even do it twice!"

"Fine!" grumbled Finn as Rachel started bouncing up and down and clapping. While Finn reluctantly got off the couch and walked over to where he had dumped the bags by the front door. He grabbed one of the costume bags and walked into the bedroom to go and change.

After a couple of moments the door to the bedroom swung open but no one came out. "FINN?" Rachel called out to her boyfriend and was met with silence.

Just as she was about to call out again, Finn called out instead, "NO WAY! UH-UH, I'M NOT COMING OUT OF THIS BEDROOM EVER AGAIN!"

"Finn come on! If you don't come out within the next three minutes, I'm retracting my offer about doing that thing you love!"

"FINE! DON'T LAUGH!" and then Rachel saw Finn emerge from the bedroom dressed in his side of the couples costume Rachel had chosen. He walked out to the couch and stood in front of Rachel.

"Perfect…simply perfect! Finn you look amazing!" squealed an exciting Rachel.

"I can't believe I'm dressed as a…"

"Oh, hush Finn! Now go and change before you ruin the costume by spilling something on it!" ordered Rachel as Finn went back to the bedroom to change back to his regular clothes.

Rachel clapped to herself in delight at how perfect everything was turning out. She had got the perfect couples costume for her and Finn as well as perfectly decorated the apartment for the party tomorrow night. Now all she had to worry about was stopping Finn from trying to sabotage their costumes before the party; as well as making sure everyone got into the party spirit and dressed up as well. "God! I just love Halloween?" a giddy Rachel thought to herself as she got up from the couch to make sure Finn wasn't trying to shove their costumes down the garbage chute.

**Wowzers! Sorry about the little itty-bitty cliffhanger but it was getting really long and I wanted to get a chapter out so I've left the party for the next chapter. I wonder what couples costume Rachel selected for her and Finn that has him so reluctant? Everything will be revealed soon. The songs used in this chapter were, 'Sexy Silk' by Jesse J, 'When Your Good to Mama' by Queen Latifah &amp; Taye Diggs, 'Cell Block Tango (feat. Lil' Kim &amp; Macy Gray)' by Queen Latifah, 'Bad Boys (From "Cops")' by Inner Circle (Slightly Edited Version). ****Like**** always see you next time. Have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi once again everyone remember me **** Sorry for the long, long, long wait but I have finally finished chapter 25. Work and life and then work again have really been kicking my ass lately. Anyway here's the conclusion to Rachel's epic Halloween party. ****All the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

Finn took a moment to stretch his tired muscles before going back to packing up his stuff. He was all tired and sore after the band had called a daylong rehearsal, as they get ready for all their live performances once their debut album is released early next month. All Finn wanted to do now was go home and watch some nonsense on TV or Netflix while snuggling with Rachel; but in reality he would be doing the exact opposite of that. He was under strict orders from Rachel to head straight home as soon as band rehearsal had finished, or otherwise in Rachel's words, Finny Jnr would be very lonely for a very long time. That was completely unacceptable in Finn's opinion, which is why he was currently throwing his stuff into his bag to leave. Rachel and Quinn were going to have lunch together during the day as they both had the day off, before heading back to the apartment to finish preparations for the Halloween party. That was also why Puck was beside him also throwing stuff into his bag, because he was heading straight back to the apartment with Finn to meet up with Quinn before the party.

The other guys in the band had already left, promising to meet up again at the party. So the only ones left were Finn and Puck and they had just finished packing up and were headed for the exit. When they stopped in their tracks at the sound of their names being called.

"FINN…PUCK!"

Both Finn and Puck turned around and saw Emma Rushton running over towards their location. "Where's the fire boys?" joked Emma, "I was calling out for ages".

"Sorry!" apologised Finn; "We're just in a hurry to get home!" finished Finn.

"Why? Doesn't Rachel like you being out and about by yourself? Is she worried some lucky girl will steal you away?" quipped Emma, but in reality she wasn't really joking. Which was clearly recognised by Puck who stood there and rolled his eyes at the obvious comment.

"No, nothing like that! Were having a party for Halloween and as Rachel and my brother Kurt always say, 'It's bad party hosting etiquette to show up after your guests', hence the rush to get home." Explained Finn.

"Wow! Sounds like you've got an amazing night planned. I wish I had something fun and exciting like that to do." Pouted Emma.

"I thought your brother gave you awesome court-side seat tickets for the Knicks game?" queried Puck.

"He did. But my ignoramus of a brother is trying to impress his newest conquests family so he gave them the tickets meant for his ONLY sister. Why does my night have to get ruined just so he can get in some skanks pants?" Emma rhetorically asked.

"That's to bad Emma, but Puck and I really need to go!" replied Finn while trying to subtly back out of the door.

"I guess I'll just have to spend another boring night all by myself. Feeling depressed, watching some nonsensical chick flick while eating my weight in ice cream. Which will then lead me to start contemplating if the pretty actress on screen can't find love what hope is there for me; and maybe I should just give up now and start collecting random cats and finally give in to my destiny of joining a long list of sad, miserable, old cat ladies." Emma turned on the waterworks and fake pouted while Puck was trying to continue to push Finn through the door.

"Well, have fun with that! The Notebook's always a good tearjerker if you're looking for recommendations" called out Puck as he pushed both himself and Finn through the door of the studio building and out into the nightly, cold New York chill. Before turning around halfway to the street and called out, "Bye Emma!"

Puck had just reached the car that was going to drive them home, as the driver grabbed his stuff and placed it in the boot. When he turned around and noticed Finn was still in the same place as before which was halfway to the car, staring back at Emma as she stood forlornly at the entrance to the studio. Shaking his head Puck walked back over to his best friend and punched him in the shoulder.

"OW!" yelled Finn as he turned to glare at Puck. "What the hell, man?" snapped Finn as he rubbed the spot where Puck punched him.

"Halloween party…Rachel and Quinn waiting…need to leave now! Remember any of this?" questioned Puck.

"Yeah, I remember." Started Finn, before turning back towards where Emma was still standing there trying to portray as much angst as a character from a Nicholas Sparks novel. "But just look at her Puck, she's lonely and got no one. We just can't leave her here by herself."

"Why not?" questioned Puck. "She's a big girl, she'll be alright. Now let's go!"

"Where's your compassion Puck?" queried a disbelieving Finn.

"I have compassion!" exclaimed Puck feeling a bit hurt at Finn's question. "But Finn surely you can see that she's playing you."

"What are you talking about Puckerman?" Finn stared at Puck as if he had just grown an extra head.

"I'm going to say this the simplest way I know how…she likes you bro!"

"What?" Finn stood there even more confused now then he was before.

"She…likes…you" Puck slowly enunciated each word in an exaggerated fashion making sure each word sunk in. "For some odd reason she finds you hot and one day wants to painfully pop out your weird gigantic man-babies!"

"Your full of shit, Puck!" stated an unbelieving Finn.

"Okay, I may have exaggerated that last bit; but it's obvious bro that she gets all wet whenever your in the room." Explained Puck.

Finn looked at Puck then back at Emma who was still standing at the entrance to the building. "No! No way!" Finn said shaking his head, "She's just a friend, besides she knows I'm dating Rachel."

"I know that you like the fact, Berry has a tighter grip on your balls than someone playing with those Chinese Meridian Balls; but that didn't stop Santana or Quinn now did it?" questioned Puck, "Believe me or don't Finn but it's plain to see that she's going to be nothing but trouble."

"I know your just looking out for me Puck and believe me I greatly appreciate it. But I truly believe that all she needs is a friend; I know exactly how it feels to feel all alone in this city…it sucks. So if I can help her out in any way, then that's what I'm going to do. In fact I know exactly what I'm going to do…I'm going to invite Emma to the party tonight!"

"Dude! Are trying to get yourself killed!" exclaimed Puck while shaking his head.

"God! What are you talking about now Puck?" quizzed an annoyed Finn, "Rach, won't mind she seriously bought enough stuff to last five Halloweens; so there's going to be plenty to go around."

"Finn, Berry's going to be able to smell the I love Finn pheromones this chick is giving off from a mile away! Then we all know what happens when someone gets in between you two…crazy Rachel is going to come out and play!" explained Puck. "Well at least it's the right season for crazy" quipped Puck.

"Nonsense, Rach knows I love her and she'll be happy that I'm helping out a friend." Stated Finn. "Who knows maybe Rach and Emma might end up being good friends, I mean just look at her friendships with Quinn and Santana." Finished Finn as he turned around and started walking back towards where Emma was still standing.

"It's your funeral!" Puck said to himself as he watched Finn make his way over to Emma before he turned and hopped in the car to wait for Finn.

"Hey Emma! Are you still looking for something to do tonight?" asked Finn.

"Yes I am!" replied Emma suddenly getting a bright smile on her face.

"Rach and I are having a Halloween party at our apartment tonight, your welcome to attend…think you can get your hands on a costume before eight tonight?"

"I think I might be able to scrounge something up." Replied Emma

"Excellent! Text me when you find something and I'll text you directions on how to get to my apartment." Responded Finn

"Aye, aye captain!" joked Emma as she mock saluted Finn.

"See you tonight" chuckled Finn as he walked back to the car and hopped in and drove off.

Emma watched Finn and Puck drive off into the night before whipping out her phone and dialling a number. "Yeah, it's me. Remember that favour you owe me… well time has come for me to collect. I need the sexiest costume you've got and I'll be there in an hour to pick it up."

Emma hung up the phone as a defiant smirk graced her face. You may start the night with your familiar old girlfriend Finn; but before the night is out I swear your going to be leaving or waking up with me, Emma thought to herself. As she ran off to grab a cab eager to get her plan to snare Finn Hudson in motion.

* * *

Spiders…check, skeleton…check, guillotine complete with decapitated head…check, Rachel was going through her checklist for the seventh time to make sure everything was perfect for the party. All afternoon with the help of Quinn, Rachel had been tidying and readying everything in preparation. Now with only two hours until the party was due to get underway her OCD tendencies were getting the best of her and making her recheck everything. Quinn, Puck and even Finn had given up on trying to get her to stop fussing and just relax and had retired to the lounge room. The guys were trying to catch some of the pre-game show for the basketball game that night, while Quinn was absentmindedly flipping through a magazine.

Rachel decided to do one last check of the hallway closet to see if there was enough room for all the guests to place their coats. But as soon as she had opened up the closet a jack-in-the-box shot out that had Jesse St. James head glued to the head of the doll. The Jesse St. James jack-in-the-box had glowing red eyes and was rigged with a recording of a maniacal laugh that got interrupted every two minutes by a voice saying, "I'M A JACKASS!" and then start laughing again. This was the third time that night Puck and Finn had been trying to scare her with puppets of her ex-boyfriends. Only earlier that night she had been putting away laundry when she opened the hamper, out popped a male blow-up doll this time with Brody's face that head spun around three hundred and sixty degrees. This one the guys had dressed in a tiny stripper thong that yelled for her to pin the tail on the donkey.

Rachel who was having trouble seeing the funny side of her boyfriend and Pucks practical jokes; simply shoved Jesse the Jackass doll to one side before ticking the closet off her checklist. After walking back into the lounge room Rachel threw the jack-in-the-box on the couch between the guys as they watched the pre-game show.

"Really Finn…another one?" asked Rachel as she stood and stared at Finn striking her stereotypical Rachel Berry pose.

"Rachel, that's no way to treat Jesse Jackass even though you broke up he does have feelings you know!" mocked Finn before continuing, "Even if all those feelings are about how great he is!" which caused Finn and Puck to start sniggering and high fiving.

"Oh Lord, I'm in the presence of two morons!" replied Rachel dramatically as she slumped down onto one of the couches.

"You're only realising this now Rachel? The only difference between these two delinquents and a pair of grade school boys, is these two can be persuaded with let's say more adult pastimes." Laughed Quinn as she continued to flip through her magazine.

"You're telling me Quinn! Just the other night Finn refused to clean the kitchen unless I rewarded him with certain activities." Replied a blushing Rachel, causing Finn and puck to high five once again, while Quinn groaned at the antics of the two men.

"What's wrong with that? It just shows my boy Finny-D has his priorities straight." Stated Puck.

"Puck, if you ever want to engage in any of those adult activities ever again then I suggest you shut up!" snipped Quinn quickly while give Puck a no nonsense glare from over the top of her magazine.

"Yes ma'am!" replied Puck quickly.

"See Rachel, who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks!" smirked Quinn as this time a laughing Rachel and Quinn high fived.

"Damn! That's cold…real cold!" joked Finn as he got up to get a drink.

"Oh! Speaking of cold, Finny can you please go and check to see if we have enough ice for all the drinks?" asked Rachel.

"Sure thing babe! But first daddy needs some sugar from his sugar!" quipped Finn as he slinked up to Rachel while puckering his lips.

A laughing Rachel responded, "Come here, ya big goof!" as Finn grabbed Rachel from over the back of the couch and proceeded to start kissing her passionately.

"As much as I want to sit and watch my friends make out in front of me, that's my cue to go visit the bathroom." Replied Quinn as she got up and headed for the bathroom while Rachel sat there blushing a deep red and completely out of breath; while Finn leaned against the back of the couch with a goofy smile on his face.

"Finn…earth to Finn!" Rachel yelled while nudging Finn who was busy daydreaming about the kiss he and Rachel just had and other things they could be doing if they were alone. "Ice…remember?"

"Oh yeah! Be right back babe." Responded Finn as he made his way to the door before turning around and saying. "Hey Rach, before I forget I invited a girl named Emma from work over for the party. She seemed lonely and I didn't want her to be all alone, especially when we would be having such a great time. I hope that's okay?"

"Sure, that's fine Finn we have plenty of stuff to go around. That's what I love about you Finn you have such a big heart and don't like seeing people hurting." Replied a smitten Rachel.

Finn just stared back at Rachel with a love struck expression while holding a hand over his heart; a gesture Rachel eagerly reciprocated. Before Finn blew her a kiss that she mimed catching as he left the room to go check on the supplies of ice for the party.

Rachel picked up the magazine that Quinn had been reading before leaving for the bathroom and started flicking through it. Now that both Finn and Quinn were out of the room, Puck knew that now was his chance to give Rachel a head's up about Emma. He felt he needed to let Rachel know about Emma's real motives not because he was worried Finn would stray. But because he knew how trusting Finn was and people like Emma use that to take advantage of a trusting Finn, but that definitely won't be happening on his watch. Especially since after he tells Rachel about Emma's infatuation with her boyfriend, Puck knows full well that Emma won't be able to fart without either him or Rachel knowing about it.

"Yo, Berry what do you know about Emma, the chick Finn invited to the party?" asked Puck out of the blue which slightly shocked Rachel.

"Umm, well I know she's one of the artists signed to the label and Finn's been writing and producing for her lately. But apart from that not much why?" replied a puzzled Rachel.

"First of all before I tell you, you have to promise not to go crazy!" stated Puck.

"Okay now you have me both intrigued and worried. What the hell are you talking about Noah?" demanded a now serious and worried Rachel.

"Fine, let me preface this with the disclaimer that Finn is absolutely oblivious about any of this. Also in the spirit of full disclosure and because I consider Finn my best friend and by extension you a friend as well, I felt you needed to know some things." Rambled Puck.

"For Barbra's sake, spit it out Noah!" demanded Rachel once again before mumbling, "And they say I talk to much!"

"Fine! Emma has the hot's for Finn! There I said it!" snapped Puck.

"EXCUSE ME!" yelled Rachel as she jumped out of the chair and now stood accusingly in front of Puck. "You better start explaining yourself right now Noah! Because I thought you said some floozy has the hot's for my man!"

"Damn Berry! There's no need to go all Tonya Harding on the poor girl. In case you haven't realised Finn isn't exactly ugly; and for some reason a lot of women seem to like the aw shucks, all American country boy thing Finn has going on." Responded Puck

"I make no excuse for my actions when some tart is having thoughts about my Finny! And are you high or something right now! Of course I know women find Finn super hot, that's why I have to throw down the gauntlet every time one of these harlots tries to act on their delusions of seducing Finn!"

"You do realise you have absolutely nothing to worry about right? Finn literally gets hit on multiple times a day, and he doesn't give any of those chicks a second thought. He has such a hard-on for you it isn't funny…so chill Berry!"

"What the hell do you mean Finn get's hit on all the time?" shouted Rachel at a sheepish looking Puck who was internally chastising himself for admitting to Rachel that a lot of girls have been hitting on Finn. "Anyway I think I might have to have a chat to Finn later about telling his girlfriend when he's being hit on." Continued Rachel as Puck was thinking to himself, 'Aw shit! Sorry Finn, bro…my bad!'

Rachel sat down on the couch directly opposite Puck and leaned forward staring directly at him to emphasise her point. "I know Finn wouldn't give any of those girls a second glance, but for some reason that seems to give some of these desperate girls extra incentive to try something with Finn. Now I know Finn finds me beautiful but after years of everybody telling me different I can't help but have an irrational fear that one day Finn might agree with them." Stated Rachel slightly starting to tear up a little. "That's why Noah, I'll need your help keeping Miss 'I don't seem to understand the simple concept that Finn Hudson has a girlfriend' Emma Rushton away from Finn tonight. So can I count on my number one Jew-bro?"

"Rachel I'm your only Jewish bro!" chuckled Puck

"Which just further proves my point that you're my number one Jew-bro! So are you going to help me with skank patrol or not?"

"Fine, even though helping out your bro's significant other goes against the bro-code, I think in this instance I can make an exemption!" Puck replied back to an ecstatic Rachel.

Rachel started bouncing up and down in her seat, "If it makes you feel any better, just think of it as following the Jew-code."

"I'm pretty sure the Jew-code is also called the bible, but I get your point…Team Jew is a go!" Puck answered back as Finn's phone, which was sitting on the coffee table starting ringing.

Both Puck and Rachel looked down at Finn's ringing phone and saw the subject of their current conversation's face appear on Finn's phone. Rachel looked at Puck trying to gage what she should do, as the phone stopped ringing but beeped that it had received a message. Seeing Finn hadn't come back yet from checking on the ice, Rachel quickly picked up his phone and swiped it open to read the new message…

_**Hi Finn, its Emma I just need the directions to your apartment for the party tonight. I can't wait to see what sexy costume your going to wear, but then again you look good in everything. ~ Emma **_

"What a bitch! I'm going to tear her fucking hair out calling Finn sexy, who the hell does this bitch think she is?" steamed a livid Rachel.

"Easy Rachel we have to keep our cool if Team Jew is going to win!" which had Rachel nodding her head in acceptance while Puck continued speaking. "Now what are we going to do about the message?"

Rachel just simply stared back at Puck with mischievous smirk on her face that Puck would never admit out loud rattled him a bit. There was just something about crazy Rachel that was just…well crazy. Which had Puck wondering if it really was such a good idea that he told her about Emma and was helping her out. Just seeing that smirk on Rachel's face alone had Puck thinking he better start coming up with one hell of a good alibi.

Rachel must have noticed the apprehension on Pucks face as she spoke up to try and reassure him it wasn't going to be anything bad. "Don't worry Noah, like you said we have to keep our cool. But in saying that I have the perfect idea on how we should handle Miss Herpes 2015's message, and I think what I have planned is quite appropriate." Smiled Rachel

"Which is?" asked Puck apprehensively.

"Well if you must know Noah, I'm pulling out an old school play from my 'I'll do anything to succeed' playbook I used routinely throughout high school." Replied an extremely chuffed Rachel even though Puck was looking at her like she was in actual fact crazy. So she just grabbed Finn's phone and quickly typed something in and the showed Puck. Who quickly picked up what was going on and now had the same mischievous smile that Rachel had as she hit send; right as Finn walked back into the room.

"Hey babe!" Finn said as he gave Rachel a quick kiss, "The ice was a bit low so I went and got another couple of bags." Rachel silently nodded as Finn explained the reason behind his prolonged absence, before he saw his phone sitting on the coffee table. "Hey did my phone ring? I thought I heard it going off, but I wasn't sure. I'm still waiting for Emma to text me so I can give her directions for tonight." Finn said absentmindedly as he stared at his phone in his hand, he had picked up from the table. "Oh well, I guess she must've found something better to do." Continued Finn to no one in particular as he placed his phone in his pants pocket; while Puck and Rachel very subtly gave each other knowing smirks and a quick fist bump.

All thoughts of Emma and the resulting plans and schemes were quickly forgotten. As Quinn returned from the bathroom and the group quickly returned to normal conversation. Biding there time before their friends and guests arrive for what Rachel hoped would be an epic Halloween party.

* * *

Finn and Rachel's apartment was packed full with their friends dressed as various characters ranging from movies, comic books all the way to book characters. Everyone was having a good time, mingling and dancing the night away. Well everyone except Rachel who was busy once again trying to convince Finn to come out of the bedroom which he had locked himself inside of. He was embarrassed about having to wear the costume Rachel had picked out for him to wear as part of their couple's costume. For the past half hour Rachel had been trying everything to get a stubborn Finn out of the locked bedroom. If he didn't come out she would look like an absolute idiot in her costume; which she was sure no one would get without seeing the other half of it, which was the costume Finn was supposed to wear.

"Finn! Please baby, come out of the room!" Rachel tried calling out one more time.

Which was met with a very swift, "NO!" from a very petulant sounding Finn.

"Come on Finn I need you to come out! You're the other half of my costume for god sake! Without you I look like an idiot!" yelled Rachel.

"Well now you know how I feel dressed in this stupid thing!" Finn shouted back.

Rachel was just about to respond when Puck and Quinn came over along with Santana and Dani to see what was going on with Rachel and Finn. Santana was dressed as Mia Wallace, Uma Thurman's character from Pulp Fiction. She was wearing black long pants and a white button up shirt with a black bob cut wig, her costume was completed by the fake e-cigarette she was holding just like the character in the movie. While Dani was dressed head to toe in dark black clothing with fake piercings in her nose and along her ear. Her hair was styled into a punk looking Mohawk and she had a spiked choker around her neck and down her right arm was an intricately drawn dragon tattoo. It was plainly obvious she was dressed as the Lisbeth Salander, the lead character from the book and film, The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. Meanwhile Puck was dressed in blue overalls over a red long sleeve t-shirt with white gloves and a red hat with a big 'M' emblazoned on the front. Next to Puck was Quinn who was wearing a very bright pink princess dress with a large blue necklace and matching earrings and completing her outfit was large crown. Puck and Quinn had come dressed as Mario and Princess Peach from the classic Nintendo video game.

"What's up Berry, where's the gigantor?"Quipped Santana as her Dani, Quinn and Puck came over to where Rachel was yelling through the door.

"I'm trying to convince Finn to unlock the door and come out," explained a frustrated Rachel.

"Isn't that what Hummel was trying to do for most of junior year." Mocked Santana. "You know with his creepy stalker crush on Finn."

"Santana! This is serious!" snapped Rachel before turning to Puck, "Noah you're a criminal pick the lock and get Finn out!"

"Hey, I resent that! Besides subtlety wasn't exactly my style, I was more of a smash and grab man. Hence going to juvie for trying to steal that ATM" responded Puck while trying to defend his honour.

"Having had sexual relations with Puckerman I can attest to that!" mocked Santana once again which earned her an intense glare from Quinn and a roll of the eyes from everyone else.

"Then smash the damn door down then!" retorted an irritated Rachel.

"Fine! It's not like it's my house!" responded Puck before backing up and swinging his leg back in readiness to kick the door down.

Just as he was about to swing his leg towards the door Quinn yelled out for Puck to stop which he did rather begrudgingly. "Before we resort to trashing the place, Rachel why has Finn locked himself in the bedroom?"

"He's embarrassed, and thinks everyone will make fun of him for the costume I got for him to wear." Explained Rachel.

"How would that be any different from any other normal day? We make fun of Finn all the time and he never seemed to mind." Queried Santana.

Quinn walked over to the door and knocked and was met by a loud, "Go away Rachel! I already told you I'm not coming out!"

"Finn it's Quinn, Rachel told us you're a little embarrassed about your costume. You shouldn't be; I mean that's the whole point of a costume party is to dress up as something ridiculous and have fun with your friends. Hell Puck is dressed as an Italian plumber and he's not embarrassed at all." Explained Quinn.

"For the three hundredth time Quinn I'm Mario not a plumber!" retorted an exasperated Puck.

All the girls looked at each other before they all turned back to Puck and said at the same time. "Yeah, that's not helping at all!" which resulted in Puck throwing his hands up in frustration before pulling his red hat off and screaming into it to muffle the noise.

After putting his hat back on Puck marched over to the door and banged on it before screaming. "Hudson get your arse out here and explain to these ignorant people how epic the character of Mario is!"

Quinn just glared at her boyfriend before replying, "Really?"

"Hey! If I have to be dressed as a plumber than Finn has to get his sorry arse out that damn room and be embarrassed with the rest of us." Puck smugly answered back.

"See even you admitted you're a plumber!" Quinn quipped back at Puck.

"For fucks sake, Mario is more than a goddam plumber!" shouted an annoyed Puck.

"Fine then! Pipe maintenance manager…is that better?" Quinn snipped in response.

Puck had to bite down on his hand to stop himself from saying something he regretted but he did yell out. "Oh My God!" Once he got his wits about him again he once again marched over to the bedroom door and started banging. "Finn, I swear to god, Moses and any other Jew that I need to. If you don't get your arse out here in the next thirty seconds, I'm kicking this damn door down and dragging you out here kicking and screaming!"

After a moment or two of silence, Finn called out from inside the bedroom, "You promise none of you will laugh?"

They all looked at each other before calling back through the closed door at the same time, "YES!" while Santana shouted, "NO!"

"What the hell Santana?" snarled Rachel.

"I'm just being truthful and I make fun of everyone. It's what I do!" Santana snipped back.

"Don't listen to her Finn we all promise not to laugh at you…right guys!" Rachel once again called through the door; and at Rachel's extreme nudging everyone followed with, "We promise Finn"

"Okay, I'm coming out!" Finn yelled back as everyone stood back as the bedroom door slowly opened.

As the rest of them apart from Rachel saw Finn for the first time in his costume, they all stood there stunned not knowing what to say. As Finn was dressed in a long elegant looking seventies dress with a long black wig and big hoop earrings. Puck was the first to break out of the trance as he slowly walked up to his friend and grabbed the fake boobs of Finn's costume and started squeezing.

"Can I help you Puckerman?" Finn said grinning down at his best friend.

A sheepish Puck let go of Finn's fake boobies and stepped back before muttering, "Just checking"

"Well now after seeing this, which frankly I don't think I can ever unsee, Berry's costume makes a lot more sense now." Quipped Santana before everyone burst out laughing.

Rachel was dressed in a suit from the seventies with a bowtie topped with a wig complete with sideburns and a moustache. Now that Finn and Rachel were being seen together their costumes made sense, for they had come dressed as Rachel being Sonny Bono to Finn's Cher.

At the sound of everyone laughing, Finn turned to head back into the bedroom, "See I told you!" before Rachel grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Finn it's just some good natured ribbing from our friends, they don't mean anything bad by it." Soothed Rachel as she stroked Finn's cheek. "Besides I think you make a very pretty woman."

To which Finn gave Rachel a sweet kiss before whispering so only Rachel could hear, "Thanks babe!"

Quinn looked over and noticed Puck was just standing there staring at Finn as if he was the eighth wonder of the world. "Puck, are you okay?"

"No, not really. This is really freaking me out!" replied Puck as he continued to just stand there and stare at Finn dressed as a woman.

"Aww! Does Puckerman find female Finn attractive?" jeered Santana.

"NO! Oh God…Fuck No!" yelled Puck quickly in response. "It's just weird seeing your bro dressed as a chick!" which caused everyone to laugh.

As everyone went back to mingle with the rest of the guests at the party, Puck pulled Finn aside and whispered. "You still have your…" Puck started before gesturing with his hand in front of his crotch and wangling his index finger. "Your…you know? Berry didn't make you go the whole way did she?"

Finn just chuckled and patted his friend on the back before replying, "Don't worry Puck! I'm still all man where it counts!" as Finn led a greatly relieved Puck back out to the party and his friends and guests.

* * *

The Halloween party that Rachel had painstakingly setup was once again thriving. This time the eager partiers including Rachel and Finn who now seemed at ease with Rachel's choice of costume for him to wear. He still felt silly but what better place to feel silly then at a Halloween party with nearly all your closest friends who are dressed just as silly as you are. Plus who can hate the one time of year where you're basically allowed to eat as much candy and junk food as possible. Even though according to Rachel trick or treating was only for the kids Finn as she handed some candy out to some of the kids who lived in their building. Finn just smirked to himself while Rachel was distracted oohing and awing over the youngsters costumes he busied himself with shoving as much candy as possible into the small handbag that came with his costume. As he reached for another snickers Finn gleefully thought to himself, who said anything about trick or treating, all he wanted to do was eat all the candy. He was the one who bought all the stupid candy in the first place; why should all the neighbourhood kids get to enjoy the spoils of his hard labour and not Finn himself. Damn straight Finn thought as he snuck another mars bar; you want candy you freeloading Buzz Lightyear and Elsa from Frozen then get a damn job…this is my candy!

Just as he blindly reached for another piece of candy he felt something whack his hand and looked up and saw Rachel and some girl who looked like she was dressed as that Broadway obsessed main female character from that show about choirs staring at him and shaking their heads. Rachel just stood there in her stereotypical Rachel Berry pose tapping her foot as she pointed towards the now empty candy bowl. Groaning because he knew he was screwed as soon as Rachel went into pout mode, so he reluctantly opened up his purse and upended the entire contents back into the bowl. Rachel's pout then suddenly turned into a beaming smile as she filled the small little Broadway divas trick or treating bag with some of the returned candy. Just before she left the little girl motioned for Finn to come over and lean down to her level. Smiling at the little girl Finn proceeded to lean down closer to her level. Just as he reached her level the little girl pulled out her bright pink bedazzled microphone and whacked Finn with it.

"OWWW! WHAT THE FUC…" Finn started to scream before he saw Rachel motion towards the little girl silently with her head to remind him he was about to swear in front of an impressionable little girl. So he stopped himself before continuing, "What was that for?"

"That was for trying to steal my candy mister!" snapped the little girl who was standing almost identical to how Rachel stands when she's mad. The little girl then turned to Rachel and said, "I would say you could do better; but he is extremely cute…so there is that!"

"Don't I know it!" Rachel called out as the little girl started walking away examining the contents of her candy bag.

Just before she reached the end of the hallway the little girl turned and called out, "Thanks for the candy Miss Rachel!"

"Bye Emily!" Rachel replied as she shut the door, then turning around and seeing Finn staring at her. "What?"

"Doesn't that little girl remind you of anyone?" enquired Finn

"No! Should she?" a puzzled Rachel answered back.

"Umm, how about she was like an exact copy of you only even more miniature." Answered Finn shocked that Rachel couldn't see it.

"What? No…that's absurd that little girl is nothing like me!" stated Rachel as she stared at her boyfriend like he just told her the world was flat.

"Rachel she was your miniature doppelgänger! She was even dressed in a freaking reindeer sweater!" exclaimed Finn as he flicked the long hair from his wig over his shoulder.

"Whatever Finn, there must be some toxic chemicals or something in that makeup you've got on because you're acting crazy. Anyway I'm going back to the party." Quipped Rachel as she sauntered back into the party leaving Finn standing beside the door staring at her arse encased in those tight suit pants she was wearing.

"Damn! Even dressed as a fucking man, she's sexy as hell!" panted Finn while he had to rearrange the dress he was wearing because it had suddenly got a little tight in a very specific area, before running after Rachel back into the party.

As Finn got back into the party the music changed to Michael Jackson's Thriller and he found Rachel dancing alongside Kurt and Blaine. Finn had to chuckle to himself at the sight of Sonny Bono and Kurt and Blaine dressed as Thing 1 and Thing 2 from the Cat in the Hat trying to do the iconic Thriller dance. Rachel saw Finn standing off to the side of the dance floor and dragged an extremely reluctant Finn onto the dance floor and proceeded to remind him of the steps to the Thriller dance. Finn was by no means Fred Astaire but he was managing to hold his own mostly because they learnt part of the dance for the mash up they did at the halftime show during the championship game back in high school. Rachel looked around as she danced with the love of her life and her best friend in Kurt and all her other friends and she realised how lucky she was to be surrounded by so many amazing people. What made it even better was there was still no sight of that boyfriend-stealing trollop Emma. Rachel smiled as she looked over and saw Puck spinning Quinn around on the dance floor, before dipping her as the song came to a close.

Just then there was an extremely loud knock at the door and Finn and Rachel went over to answer it. Finn had barely opened the door before a blonde blur whizzed through the door and attached itself to Finn. A shocked Finn looked down at the person hugging him and saw that it was a very out of breath and damp Emma. By this time a lot of the others had gathered by the front door including Puck, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine as well as Santana and Dani eager to see whom the stranger was clinging onto Finn for dear life.

Puck subtly nudged a comical Rachel who looked lie she had steam coming out of her ears and mouthed the name Emma while pointing towards the stranger. At the mention of that trollop's name, Puck had to hold back Rachel from charging at the unsuspecting girl who was still clinging to Finn.

"Emma?" asked Finn who was absolutely in the dark about what was going on.

"Oh, Finn you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" cried an emotional Emma as Finn ushered her over to sit down. "The things I've had to deal with just to get here! It's just been an absolute nightmare!" added a hysterical Emma as she once again launched herself at a still confused Finn.

After hearing Emma say what a nightmare she had just getting there, Puck looked over and saw Rachel with a maniacal smirk on her face. Which quickly evaporated as she saw Emma once again launch herself into Finn's arms. Rachel's maniacal smirk quickly turned into a look of almost homicidal rage. Damn thought Puck, this was going to be one interesting night. He didn't know what was going to happen but by the looks Rachel was giving Emma he knew only one of them was going to be left standing at the end of the night. The only thing Puck knew for sure was that he wouldn't trade places with Emma, even if you payed him a million bucks.

"Emma! I'm going to need you to calm down and tell me what happened from the start." Finn said gently before continuing, "Think you can do that for me?" as Emma slowly nodded while brushing a strand of damp hair behind her ear.

"Okay, here goes. I was so excited that you invited me to your party tonight; I know it was supposed to close friends only, so I was ecstatic that you thought highly enough of me to include me tonight. I spent the rest of the day organising my costume and trying to bake some vegan treats for your girlfriend just to say thanks for inviting me even though you don't know me…" explained a highly emotional Emma as she glanced at Rachel for the first time since arriving and gave her a cheeky wink before continuing with her story.

"I had just finished making a vegan lasagna because I remember you once mentioned that was one of Rochelle's favourites; and I had my costume all sorted when I decided to text you for directions to your apartment…"

"Umm! Actually my names Rach…" Rachel started before being cutoff by Finn.

"But I never got a text from you" queried a confused Finn.

"Well I sent one and you definitely sent one back!" countered Emma as she showed Finn her phone.

Finn looked at the phone and then at the message. "That's my number but that's not my address." Stated Finn as he handed back the phone.

"Really you could've fooled me!" snapped Emma as Finn and everyone looked at her weird after her outburst. "Sorry! It's been an extremely long night." Emma added going back to the emotional fragile girl seeking Finn's protection. "So I hopped on the subway thinking I was headed towards your apartment until the train stopped and when I disembarked the train I noticed I was on a really sketchy platform that had hardly anyone on it. The only person on the platform was a couple of homeless man who peeing against the far wall, so I tried to get out of there as fast as I could. Then when I got out onto the street I noticed the neighbourhood was really run down and full of graffiti and I think I saw at least six drug deals go down and someone who looked a lot like the local anchorman picking up a prostitute, I'm pretty sure was really a guy.

I thought to myself why would a guy like Finn live in such a rough neighbourhood; but seeing as I now know where you really live, it answers my question. So I finally made my way to what I thought was your address and knocked on the door. Then who should answer…definitely not you…but rather an ancient looking Polish couple with whom I assumed was their son Leon. I tried to tell them I must have the wrong address but they wouldn't let me leave and forced me to stay for dinner. They served me Nozki w galarecie Finn! Nozki w fucking galarecie! Do you know what the hell that is? I had to Google it on the way over here and it literally means 'little feet'. It's a dish of jellied pig or cow feet served with some herbs, carrots and peas. I ate fucking cow or pig feet Finn! I don't know which farm animal it ended up being…but what matters is I ate their fucking feet Finn; do you realise how disgusting that is?" Cried Emma as she hugged Finn even tighter. "I pretty sure they were trying to marry me off to their son Leon. They kept asking me where my parents lived so they could send my dad the proper dowry!"

"I can't even imagine Emma" replied Finn as he looked over at Puck and Rachel and gave them a weird look, as Puck was dry heaving after hearing about what Emma ate and the weird satisfied smirk that was on Rachel's face.

"At least you know you would kickass on Fear Factor or Survivor!" quipped Puck once he had recovered from gagging at Emma's meal.

"Not helping Puck!" snipped Finn as both Emma and Finn shot Puck with extreme death glares. "So how did you end up finding out where I live?" asked Finn as he turned back to comforting Emma.

"Well I was all set to give up and just go home or to the nearest ER to get my stomach pumped; but then I remembered Puck saying you lived within walking distance of Central Park. I caught the next train to the nearest subway stop to Central Park and then I walked around for a while asking people if they knew where Finn Hudson lived. After running off from a gentleman who I unfortunately asked if he knew where you lived and he just smirked before flashing me his rather hairy and plump naked body; I ended up bumping into a lovely old guy selling hot dogs. I got talking to this man, who asked why I was asking strange men in and around Central Park questions; and I said who I was and that I was looking for where Finn Hudson lived. To my utter surprise he said he was a good friend of yours and told me your address, hence why I'm here now retelling you my story of woe." Concluded Emma as Rachel subtly punched Puck for unintentionally helping Emma before shaking her head that her ultimate downfall was at the hands of Finns bottomless pit of a stomach and his weird addiction to the hotdogs sold by the grizzly old man Reggie outside Central Park.

"That must have been Reggie my hotdog guy. He has the best Chilli Cheese Dogs in all of New York City. Damn Reggie saves the day again…what can't that old guy do?" boasted Finn.

"Better watch out Berry, it looks like Finn has a hard-on for the hotdog guy! Hey Finn, has that old guy ever asked you to put your hotdog in his bun?" teased Santana.

"My God, Santana! Someone, somewhere just choked on their hotdog, after that crude statement!" chastised Quinn.

"Funnily enough that's always what Finn says after eating a hotdog from strange guy in Central Park! How about it Finn is the old dude more than a mouthful?" teased Santana further; as everyone unanimously all cried out, "EWWW!" at Santana's lewd comments.

"Hey, if you guys keep opening doors for me, I'm just going to keep walking through them" shrugged an unrepentant Santana.

"Anyway, how lucky is that? That you just somehow managed to stumble across basically the one stranger in all of Central Park that would know where I live. It's a freaking Halloween miracle! Hey Rach, isn't it great all your hope and belief in Halloween got us a freaking miracle!" exclaimed a giddy Finn.

"Yay…Halloween miracle…yay me…" Rachel very unenthusiastically cheered in response to Finn's proclamation of a Halloween miracle.

"Next time I see old Reggie you can believe I'm going to leave that old dude one hell of a huge tip!" added a happy Finn.

While Rachel muttered under her breath, "Fucking Reggie the bloody hotdog guy…I hope you choke on one of your artery clogging hotdogs you old bastard!"

"Do you say something Rach?" asked Finn looking up at her from the couch.

"I just can't believe…I mean I really, really, really can't believe out of all the millions of people wandering around on the streets of New York City, Emma managed to bump into the only guy who is still selling hotdogs at nine thirty at night…Yay Reggie!" answered Rachel through gritted teeth.

"I know right! Like I said it's a Halloween miracle!" yelled an ecstatic Finn before jumping off the couch and adding, "We need to celebrate…come on guys I have the perfect song…let's sing!"

Finn ran over to the small stage area they had set up and started getting everything ready as the rest of the guys in the band slowly made their way over. Rachel also made her way over and sat down to watch her man rock out on the drums. But what she didn't expect was her rival Emma to sit down beside her and start a conversation.

"I know we don't really know each other Rebekah but I would really like to be your friend; and I guess I'd just really like to thank you for inviting me tonight." Stated Emma.

"To be fair I didn't really invite you, Finn did; and once again my names Rachel." Replied Rachel who was trying her best to be civil and curb her primal instincts to leap across the couch and rip Emma's obvious hair extensions out and then beat her with them.

"That's just so Finn…don't you think?" asked Emma sweetly as she stood up and for the first time that night removed her coat to reveal her costume or a better way of describing it would be lack of a costume.

For there she stood stretching before throwing her coat over the back of the couch in an extremely skimpy and tight Catwoman costume; that was completed with a pair of cat ears she pulled out of her coat pocket. The costume was reminiscent of the one Halle Berry wore in the critically panned movie of the same name. It was even ripped in all the right places that showed off a heap of skin yet still managed to hide everything important. Just as she was putting the cat ears on her head she dropped them and bent over at the waist to pick them up causing basically everybody in the room to stop what they were doing and stare. That included all the guys in the band especially Puck and Finn and also Santana and Dani who all stood there amazed at the sight of this woman bending over in the skimpiest of costumes.

How long does it take to pick up a pair of fucking cat ears thought Rachel angrily as Emma was still bent at the waist showing her arse off to the world. The spectacle was finally broken when an extremely loud squealing noise erupted from Pucks amplifier because in his drooling and ogling state he didn't notice his guitar pressing up against the amp. Now that the spell was broken Emma managed to pick up her fallen cat ears and straighten herself up before sitting back down next to Rachel on the couch. "Hot Damn!" muttered Santana to herself as both she and Dani fanned themselves down after the little show put on by a smirking Emma.

Blaine loudly coughed into the microphone to regain everyone's attention before speaking. "Umm, anyway here's our newest song once again written by Finn who said he was inspired by Rachel's obsessive love for Halloween." Rachel looked touched that she had inspire Finn to write a song and looked over at her six foot four hunk of a man and was glad she was sitting down when she saw him throw her a panty dropping wink. Which was made even better because Emma who was still sitting within close proximity saw it play out all the way to Rachel mouthing a suggestive 'I love you' back to Finn as he smirked and then started playing the drums…

_**Watch a horror movie right there on my TV**_

_**Horror movie right there on my TV**_

_**Horror movie right there on my TV**_

_**Shockin' me right out of my brain**_

_**Shockin' me right out of my brain**_

Rachel smirked to herself as she could hear Emma let out a loud humph as Finn continued to throw Rachel suggestive glances throughout the entire first verse of the song.

_**Watch horror movie right there on my TV**_

_**Horror movie right there on my TV**_

_**Horror movie right there on my TV**_

_**Shockin' me right out of my brain**_

_**Shockin' me right out of my brain**_

_**It's bound to get ya in, get ya under your skin**_

_**Hit you right on the chin, oh yeah**_

_**It's bound to be a thriller, it's bound to be a chiller**_

_**It's bound to be a killer, oh yeah**_

But Rachel's victory was short lived when Emma started trying to get into Finn' line of sight and started pulling her shoulders back and pushing out her chest. Fuck you bitch thought Rachel to herself as she murmured that two can play at that game; as she proceed to roll up her suit pants leg up to the knee and pretend to tie her shoe. Rachel almost started laughing again as she saw Finn almost drooling as he stared at the expanse of leg she was showing while completely ignoring Emma's sizeable chest. Should of done your research bitch, laughed Rachel internally as she continued to use the fact that Finn was a self professed leg-man especially when it came to Rachel.

_**Watch a horror movie right there on my TV**_

_**Horror movie right there on my TV**_

_**Horror movie right there on my TV**_

_**Shockin' me right out of my brain**_

_**Shockin' me right out of my brain**_

_**The planes are a-crashin', the cars are a-smashin'**_

_**They come for a-bashin', oh yeah**_

_**The kids are a-fightin', the fires are a-lighti'**_

_**The dogs are a-bitin', oh yeah**_

Meanwhile Finn was oblivious as per usual to the silent war going on between Emma and Rachel for his affection. Yet Puck could plainly see everything going down and almost had to jump off stage a couple of times to stop Rachel from trying to strangle Emma. But it wasn't only Puck who was watching the goings-on between the two girls because Santana was also keeping a close eye on the proceedings between Rachel and Emma.

_**Watch a horror movie right there on my TV**_

_**Horror movie right there on my TV**_

_**Horror movie right there on my TV**_

_**Shockin' me right out of my brain**_

_**Shockin' me right out of my brain**_

_**You think it's just a movie on a silver screen**_

_**And they're all actors and fake each scene**_

_**Maybe you don't care whose gonna lose or win**_

_**Listen to this and I'll tell you somethin'**_

_**It's a horror movie right there on my tv**_

_**Horror movie right there on my tv**_

_**Horror movie and there's known abuse**_

_**Horror movie, it's the six-thirty news**_

_**Horror movie, it's the six-thirty news**_

_**The public's waitin' for the killin' and the hatin'**_

_**Switch on the station, oh yeah**_

_**They do a lot a-sellin' 'tween the firin' and the yellin'-a, oh yeah**_

_**It's a horror movie right there on my tv**_

_**Horror movie right there on my tv**_

_**Horror movie and there's known abuse**_

_**Horror movie, it's the six-thirty news**_

_**Horror movie, it's the six-thirty news**_

_**Shockin' me right out of my brain**_

The song came to an end both Rachel and Emma leapt off the couch and started cheering loudly for the band and especially Finn. The two girls were making such a spectacle of themselves that everyone was looking at them strangely even Finn. Who after packing away his drumsticks came over and gave Rachel a big hug.

"You were amazing as usual Finn!" boasted Rachel as she kissed Finn passionately while running a hand down his back to his buttocks and squeezing.

Rachel's butt squeeze made Finn jump as he looked at his tiny girlfriend like she was possessed. "RACHEL!" yelped Finn looking around to see if anyone had seen Rachel's friskiness.

"What?" asked Rachel back playfully; "I can't help if my man is so squeezable," continued Rachel as she once again tried to squeeze Finn's derriere.

Finn reluctantly removed Rachel's wandering hands as Emma sidled up beside him, "An epic performance Finn, but then again I wouldn't expect anything less from a professional such as yourself."

"Thanks Emma." Finn politely replied back.

"You know I didn't realise until now how good a drummer has to be with his hands. That must come in handy in a lot of other areas other than music…am I right Raquel?" asked Emma as she blatantly eyed Finn up and down imagining Finn using his hands in the exact way she was openly suggesting.

Rachel rolled her eyes before smirking and holding onto Finn tight, "You have no idea!" quipped Rachel saucily. "Let's just say when my Finny's around I have absolutely no need for Bob." Added Rachel delighted in the way Emma's smirk fell of her face.

"WHO THE FUCK IS BOB RACHEL?" demanded Finn who funnily enough was striking a pose eerily similar to a Rachel Berry pose in his Cher costume.

"Don't worry Finny, BOB is just an acronym" soothed Rachel.

Finn scrunched up his forehead in a way Rachel still found absolutely adorable as he tried to decipher what Rachel had said. "An acronym? An acronym for what?"

"BOB Finn. Stands for Battery Operated Boyfriend." Explained Rachel simply

"Damn straight, I'm better than some hunk of plastic!" stated Finn smugly before whispering to Rachel, "And I bet B.O.B. can't do that thing I know drives you absolutely crazy."

"Amen to that!" Rachel boasted while also blushing. "Hey Finn I have the greatest idea ever! You want to hear it?" squealed Rachel while bouncing up and down and clapping.

"Sure babe" a smirking Finn replied cheerfully because he loved to see his tiny girlfriend full of so much happiness and energy.

"Sing with me…I have the perfect song!" Rachel asked while also dragging Finn towards the small stage regardless of his answer. But who was anyone kidding, when it came to singing with Rachel, Finn's answer was always going to be yes.

Rachel refused to show Finn what song they were singing until the music started playing. So while Rachel was busy preparing the music, Finn busied himself prepping the mikes. Rachel sauntered over to Finn and gave him a flirty wink as she smiled at the fact Finn had prepared and given her, her favourite pink bedazzled microphone. "Ready Finny?"

"Always babe!" came Finn's automatic reply, and then it was his turn to smile as the music Rachel had prepared earlier started playing. At the sound of music and the sight of Rachel and Finn preparing to sing brought the rapt attention of the partygoers as they all gathered around eager to witness another epic Finchel duet.

**FINN:**

_**They say we're young and we don't know **_

_**We won't find out until we grow **_

**RACHEL:**

_**Well I don't know if all that's true **_

_**'Cause you got me, and baby I got you **_

**RACHEL:**

_**Babe**_

**FINN/RACHEL:**

_**I got you babe I got you babe **_

**FINN:**

_**They say our love won't pay the rent **_

_**Before it's earned, our money's all been spent **_

**RACHEL:**

_**I guess that's so, we don't have a pot **_

_**But at least I'm sure of all the things we got **_

It was plain to see for all the partygoers and even a very reluctant Emma the intense and intimate musical connection and chemistry shared between Finn and Rachel. The messages and stories they could tell just by a simple look or body movement was remarkable. When they sing together Finn and Rachel's best instrument ironically isn't there amazing voices, it's them as a pair. Hearing Rachel sing is wonderful and seeing Finn sing or play the drums is great, but the combination of the two musically is a mind-blowing mix of crackling emotions and raw talent.

**RACHEL:**

_**Babe **_

**FINN/RACHEL:**

_**I got you babe I got you babe **_

**RACHEL:**

_**I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring **_

**FINN:**

_**And when I'm sad, you're a clown **_

_**And if I get scared, you're always around **_

_**So let them say your hair's too long **_

_**'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong **_

**RACHEL:**

_**Then put your little hand in mine **_

_**There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb **_

_**Babe **_

**FINN/RACHEL:**

_**I got you babe I got you babe **_

**RACHEL:**

_**I got you to hold my hand **_

Rachel was loving every minute of singing with Finn. Not only because of their epic musical chemistry; but also because it was making Emma furious to know that no matter what she tried, Finn always seemed to choose Rachel. So she put extra emphasis on each word because the words and meaning of this particular song resonated strongly with her and her relationship with Finn. Cause just like the song says, no matter about what other people say, I've got you babe to love, hold and kiss goodnight; and frankly that is all Rachel needed.

**FINN:**

_**I got you to understand **_

**RACHEL:**

_**I got you to walk with me **_

**FINN:**

_**I got you to talk with me **_

**RACHEL:**

_**I got you to kiss goodnight **_

**FINN:**

_**I got you to hold me tight **_

**RACHEL:**

_**I got you, I won't let go **_

**FINN:**

_**I got you to love me so **_

**FINN/RACHEL:**

_**I got you babe **_

_**I got you babe **_

_**I got you babe **_

_**I got you babe **_

_**I got you babe**_

The song came to a finish as everyone but Emma loudly applauded Finn and Rachel's epic performance. The two star-crossed lovers looked longingly into one another's eyes as Finn reached up and wiped away a single tear that had fallen from Rachel's large brown eyes.

"Why the tears gorgeous?" asked a concerned Finn.

"I just can't believe even after all this time you that you understand me so well and I don't even have to say a word. I can feel you every time we sing; it's almost like when we connect musically, I can feel our tether strengthening. It's just unbelievable at times to believe that this is reality and not some euphoric dream or fantasy. I guess I just don't want what we have to ever end." An emotional Rachel tried to explain.

"Well you better start believing it babe, because just like the song says; I've got you babe and you got me and I don't plan on letting go anytime soon. So I hope you learn to love the wrinkly old man look I plan on rocking in my senior years," joked Finn causing Rachel to laugh through her tears.

"Only if you promise to still find my wrinkly, gravity affected old lady body hot at the same time." Rachel joked back.

"That's an easy promise to make. I can already tell your going to look super sexy in a pair of giant granny panties." Quipped Finn making Rachel snort in laughter as he continued on, "Where going to be that old couple that they keep having to separate in the nursing home, because were making out too much." Which caused Rachel to laugh even harder.

"FINN STOP IT! I'M GOING TO PEE MY PANTS!" laughed Rachel, before controlling herself, "There's only one problem with your theory, Mr. Hudson."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I can tell you right now that there's no way I'm letting our children put us in a nursing home! Our children will love us so much that they wont consider it a burden to look after us both well into old age. Also there's no way in hell that anyone is going to be separating us now or in the future…not under my watch!" Stated Rachel as she dried her eyes.

"Damn straight Hummingbird!" replied Finn as he pulled Rachel into a tight hug. "Just in case your plan about our kids loving us so much doesn't pan out maybe we could share a house with Quinn and Puck. It would just be like a real life version of the Golden Girls only some of us would be male!"

"Finn! What do you know about the Golden Girls?" asked Rachel as she looked up into the eyes of the man who had tethered himself tightly to her heart.

"Well I did grow up with Kurt Hummel so I'm not afraid to admit that I have watched multiple seasons of the iconic show. But I can just see it now Rach, you and me in our orthopaedic shoes and matching walkers spending our days complaining about the youth of today as we share gummy kisses because neither of us could be bothered putting our dentures in. Then Quinn and Puck would still be arguing all the time and Puck would still be trying to prove his got it by hitting on our sixty-eight year home nurse. While Quinn would be sitting there rolling her eyes at everyone in all her distinguished glory."

"Oh dear God please no!" Rachel mock protested.

"Point is, is that its you and me until the end of time!" explained Finn.

"If you say so" Rachel spoke back.

"Hey, that's my line!" Finn faked pouted.

"No Finn, it's our line" Rachel replied in all seriousness.

Even though Finn and Rachel were in there own little bubble they weren't the only ones privy to the conversation. Only a few feet away stood Puck as he watched Emma staring at Finchel world population two. Not having the heart to watch Emma stare forlornly at the in-love couple of Finn and Rachel, Puck decided it was time for a few home truths.

"Do you get it now, Emma?" asked Puck as he shook Emma from her staring but only mildly as she managed to at least keep one eye on Finn and Rachel at all times.

"Get what Puck?" snipped Emma never taking her eyes off the amorous couple, except to roll her eyes at Puck.

"That!" stated Puck simply as he pointed out to Emma, Finn and Rachel dancing together amidst all the partygoers to their own silent song as everyone else danced along to the dance music.

"Wow, people dancing how exciting!" Emma faked cheered totally missing the obvious point Puck was trying to make out of spite.

"Please, I know you may be blind when it comes to Finn, but even a blind man can see that those two belong together. They're as obvious as Pizza and beer, Oreos and milk, bread and butter…"

"So they look cute together, so what?" interrupted an irritated Emma.

"Your still not getting it are you?" queried a frustrated Puck as he tugged at the overalls of his costume. "Have you actually noticed that for the whole time you've been here Finn has paid you no attention, yet whose side has he been by the whole night? RACHEL'S, not yours! What is it going to take to get you to understand you stand no chance with Finn? You're a beautiful woman Emma, why don't you give up this stupid crush you have on Finn. Then actually pursue one of the many men in this huge city I'm sure would be climbing over each other to date you." Reasoned Puck genuinely.

Emma seemed to consider what Puck said for a while and Puck for a second actually thought he had finally got through to Emma. But that moment was short lived when Emma shrugged it off and turned to Puck and with a conspiratorial wink launched her counter argument. "That's nice and all Puckerman, but it's all just…so high school. Finn's a man now in a thriving successful career and such a man needs an equally thriving successful woman. Which if you haven't guessed it already is me and I'm going to prove it. Just sit back and watch my performance Puck."

Emma started marching off towards the stage area when a completely flabbergasted Puck called out. "He already has a thriving successful woman. Rachel's a rising star on Broadway for God's sake!"

"Please! Broadway is where the actors who weren't good enough for Hollywood go to earn a few bucks!" called Emma back as she hopped up onto the stage and selected her song and everyone started gathering around to watch.

"Hi everyone in case you don't know me I'm Emma and I work with the wonderfully talented Mr. Finn Hudson. I know this is a Halloween party so I that's why decided to quicken things up a bit with this classic. Also it's dedicated to my amazing and extremely cute producer. Finn…this one's for you!" declared Emma as she cued up the music.

A stunned Rachel looked over at Puck and silent asked what the hell was going on? All Puck could do was give Rachel an unresponsive shrug back as the music to Emma's song started playing…

**Busta Rhymes:**

_**OK (ahh)**_

_**Yeah (ahh)**_

_**Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)**_

_**Ladies let's go (uhh)**_

_**Soldiers let's go (dolls)**_

_**Let me talk to y'all and just you know**_

_**Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)**_

Everyone looked around awkwardly as Emma started dancing very suggestively while staring at Finn the whole time. Who was sitting there like a kid who was having that nightmare about doing a talk in front of the entire school before he eventually realises he's buck-naked. A nearby Rachel was busy doing her best to whittle a shiv out of a left over kebab skewer.

**Buster Rhymes**_**:**_

_**Pussycat Dolls**_

_**Ya see this shit get hot**_

**_Every time_**_** I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)**_

_**Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout**_

_**Prowl for the best chick**_

_**Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)**_

_**Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it**_

_**Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)**_

_**No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve**_

_**Gimme the number**_

_**But make sure you call before you leave**_

**Emma:**

_**I know you like me (I know you like me)**_

_**I know you do (I know you do)**_

_**That's why whenever I come around**_

_**She's all over you (she's all over you)**_

_**I know you want it (I know you want it)**_

_**It's easy to see (it's easy to see)**_

_**And in the back of your mind**_

_**I know you should be on with me (babe)**_

Emma started dancing slowly over to where Finn was sitting as Rachel calculated the hundred and one different ways she could murder Emma with a home made shiv. While Puck tried to subtly move all the dangerous and sharp objects away from Rachel's reach as everyone else looked on wondering what the hell was going on. Rachel was somehow managing to keep her homicidal rage at bay, until Emma got to the chorus of the song.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**_

_**Don't cha?**_

_**Don't cha?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?**_

_**Don't cha?**_

_**Don't cha?**_

_**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)**_

_**Leave it alone (leave it alone)**_

_**'Cause if it ain't love**_

_**It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)**_

_**Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)**_

_**You have to play fair (you have to play fair)**_

_**See I don't care**_

_**But I know she ain't gonna wanna share**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?**_

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?**_

Just as Emma went to start singing the chorus once again which surely would've assured her, Rachel's homemade kebab shiv to the face. Puck snuck around to behind the stage and ripped the cords out making the music come to an abrupt halt. Emma stopped mid dance and just like everyone looked around wondering what happened to the music. Rachel meanwhile looked over and saw Puck trying to sneak out from behind the other side of the stage. A touched Rachel made her way over to Puck and said. "Thanks from stopping me from committing first degree murder Noah"

"Don't sweat it my Jewish American Princess. Besides Team Jew have to look out for each other!" replied Puck as he and Rachel shared a secret handshake before pretending to throw back a shot before yelling, "MAZEL TOV!"

"As for you committing first degree murder, you just don't have the balls fortunately Berry." Stated Puck as he eyed Rachel dressed as Sonny Bono. "The best you could probably do would be justifiable homicide." Quipped Puck as he nudged Rachel playfully.

"Charming Noah…real charming!" replied Rachel as she playfully rolled her eyes. "I could too murder someone, especially a slut like Emma!"

"Whoa, easy killer! Go like our Jewish forefathers and walk it off; just don't take forty days and nights, cause we managed to stop her just in time." Quipped Puck once again as he and Rachel watched an eager to get out of an awkward situation Finn jump off the couch and go over and turned the main lights back on.

"Don't worry folks, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. It's probably just a blown fuse. I'll go check the fuse box in the basement and we'll have the party going again in no time." Declared Finn as he quickly made his way out the door and into the foyer.

Puck ran through the crowd of people and just managed to catch up with Finn. As he and Blaine who was dressed as one half of Thing 1 and 2 from the Cat in the Hat books by Dr. Seuss were about to walk out the door and head down to the basement.

"Finn wait!"

Finn and Blaine stopped and turned around seeing Puck and Rachel come to a sliding halt in front of them. "What do you want Puck? Blaine and I were about to head down to the basement to fix the power."

"What are you taking Warbler for?" Puck tried to stall.

"Cause he spent summers working at his uncles electricians business; so he might be able to help if something other than a blown fuse is the problem." Answered Finn.

"Why don't you let Blaine go then Finny and then you and me can go someplace quiet." Asked Rachel as she tried to persuade Finn from going into the basement and finding out nothing was wrong.

"As tempting as that is babe wasn't it you who said that we have to be good hosts. So as a good host it's my responsibility to fix the power and save your party."

"Now he bloody listens to me!" grumbled Rachel under her breath

Just as Finn and Blaine once again turned to head out the door, Puck blurted out, "The basement's haunted!"

Everyone stopped and slowly turned to look at Puck thinking he had finally lost his damn mind. "What the hell are you talking about now Puckerman?" snipped an annoyed Blaine.

"I didn't want to say anything as I know how freaked out my main man Finny-D gets over ghosts. But when I was down there the other day I saw something I just can't explain. I was down there when all of a sudden the lights started flickering and that's when I saw it…"

"Saw what?" asked a freaked out Finn.

"There are more important questions to be answered Finn. For example how do you believe in ghosts and secondly the lights flickering is probably because the wiring in this place hasn't been updated since they opened…case closed!" stated Blaine.

"No, I think Noah might be on to something; whenever I'm down there I feel like I'm being watched!" butted in Rachel while trying to sound scared.

"That was probably just that weirdo from number 506 who's always staring at you!" rebutted Blaine.

"WHO THE HELL IS THE GUY FROM NUMBER 506 AND WHY IS HE ALWAYS WATCHING MY GIRL BLAINE?" shouted Finn who was quickly morphing into overprotective boyfriend mode.

"Easy Finny, he doesn't always stare at me and anyway he's like eighty. But you haven't answered Blaine's question yet Finn; why do you believe in ghosts?" said Rachel while trying to reassure Finn no one was planning on doing anything to her.

Finn got a far away look on his face as he remembered that night all those years ago when he first became a believer in the supernatural. He took in a large breath and started, "Well it all began when I was around five or so, oddly enough it was also Halloween…"

* * *

_A five-year-old Finn was busy bouncing up and down on his bed, his cowboy sheets that matched his wallpaper thrown onto the floor. He was supposed to be sleeping but after he and his best buddy ever Puck scored a once in a lifetime candy haul from their trick or treating adventures earlier in the night. Little Finn was currently still riding the wave of his epic sugar rush after Puck dared him to see how many candy bars he could eat in five minutes. Which is why he was currently bouncing all over the place instead of doing as he was told and sleeping._

_Carol smiled to herself from the doorway as she watched her precious little boy using his bed as a trampoline. In his little mind he was fantasising that he was just like the Hulk or Superman or any of the other superheroes he loved to watch in his early morning cartoons. Carole entered the room and grabbed the bouncing child midair, "And what do we have here, huh?" asked Carole as she tickled her now laughing and squirming son._

"_Mummy…please…no more…my bellies full of chocolate!" wheezed out a young Finn through fits of laughter._

"_I know," answered Carole putting her young son back down on the bed and under the covers. "You know you don't have to do everything Noah tells you right Finny?"_

"_But mamma, Puck is my bestest friend" explained a young Finn as if that explained everything._

"_I know, but you also have to be your own man as well Finny. Remember don't be afraid of being different, be afraid of being the same as everyone else. Okay?"_

"_Okay" muttered a yawning Finn who as it seems was starting to come down from his sugar high._

"_Time for bed baby boy" smiled Carole as she tucked a dozing off Finn into bed. Just before she turned off the light Carole spoke once again, "Finny always remember what Dr. Seuss always says…"_

"_I know mamma. He says…" and then a young Carole and a five year old Finn recited a quote from the legendary children's author. "Today you are You, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is Youer than You."_

"_Mamma that Dr. Sauce speaks funny" chuckled an extremely tired Finn._

"_It's Dr. Seuss and I know he does Finny. Goodnight sweet prince! Mummy just going to be in the other room with Gary her friend from the rec centre." said Carole as she turned out the light before giving Finn a kiss on the forehead._

"_Okay Mummy…goodnight." Replied Finn as he started to doze off as Carole quietly left the room._

_**A Couple of hours later…**_

_Finn woke up feeling queasy in his stomach as he thought to himself that maybe his mum was right about it being a bad idea to guts himself on his Halloween candy. Not knowing what to do because he was struggling to get back to sleep, he decided to head out to the kitchen and get a drink._

_After hopping out of his cowboy bed little Finn slipped on his Yoda slippers and ninja turtle sleeping gown before heading off in search of a drink of water. Finn had just reached the kitchen and had pulled over a kitchen chair so he could reach for his favourite cup when he heard the weird noises. There was moaning and other weird noises that sounded like someone was doing something that required a lot of effort. _

_Since his mum had always told him he was the man of the house; Finn decided that it was his job to protect his mummy by investigating what these strange noises were. So he grabbed his small baseball bat that Carole had gotten him last Christmas and proceeded to silently tiptoe down the hallway. As he got closer to the strange sounds Finn realised they were coming from his mummy's room. Fearing his mummy might be in danger little Finn quickly forgot about the rule of not going into his mummy's room when she has guests over and barged in._

_What he saw next shocked little Finn to his very core. All he could see were the sheets of his mummy's bed seemingly moving by themselves. Finn stood there in a trance like state just watching when he was snapped back to reality by once again hearing the strange noises._

"_Mummy?" asked little Finn timidly_

_Carole quickly shot her head above the covers and saw her little Finn standing there with his ninja turtle-sleeping gown wrapped tightly around him clutching his baseball bat. "Shi…I mean Finn what are you doing out of bed?" Carole quickly recovered to avoid swearing in front of her son._

"_I heard strange noises and I wanted to see if you were alright." Answered five-year-old Finn._

"_Mummy's fine Finny just go back to bed baby boy!" Carole quickly replied back._

"_Can you read me a story to help me get back to sleep?" _

"_Mummies a little busy at the moment Finny!" Carole answered back as Finn saw the bed sheets moving again. _

"_Mummy what's that in your bed?" asked the inquisitive Finn._

_Carole didn't have a clue what to say to her young son who still idolised his late father. When all of a sudden the bed sheet lifted up off the bed and turned to look at Finn and said in a deep voice. "Arghh! I'm the ghost of Forty Winks! Who goes there?"_

_A petrified Finn didn't no what to do so he stood silently rooted to the spot. When the spectre spoke again. "I said who goes there disturbing my slumber?"_

"_J…jus…just me F…Finn" stuttered out a scared Finn._

"_FINN! LEAVE NOW! Or I'll send the Sandman to curse you to one hundred nights of slumber!" boomed the apparent ghost of Forty Winks._

_That was enough for a terrified Finn as he dropped his bat and hightailed it out of the room and sprinted down the hall to his room. Where he flung open the door and slammed it closed before barricading it with his small toy chest. Finn flung his small body under his covers but not before grabbing his Batman flashlight just incase the scary ghost of Forty Winks came back…._

* * *

"…And ever since that day I've studied up and researched everything I could about ghosts and the supernatural. Just in case that thing ever came back," finished Finn after retelling his traumatic story.

You could've heard a pin drop as the entire room was silent after listening to Finn's story. Everyone was looking at the person beside them wondering if they should tell him the truth. That it wasn't a ghost he saw that night but rather his mother getting freaky with some random guy. Finn being his usual loveable but oblivious self didn't understand why everyone had suddenly gotten quiet. "What?" asked Finn using all the subtlety of a sledgehammer.

As per usual when it came to explaining things it fell to Rachel to break the news to Finn as everyone else was silently refusing to go near the topic. So Rachel motioned for Finn to bend down to her level and she whispered in his ear. The look on Finn's face as Rachel had finished whispering was like if you had told his five-year-old self that the Easter bunny, tooth fairy and Santa Claus had all been killed. Finn's face swept through basically every emotion known to man before he managed to sputter out, "What? No…wait…ewww, that's my mum Rach…I'm sure your mistaken…who thought of this, Puck?"

"Not just Noah, baby but…well I guess everyone except you." Clarified Rachel lovingly as she rubbed her boyfriends back soothingly.

"So there was no Ghost of Forty Winks?" queried a still skeptical Finn.

"Sorry Finny but no there wasn't." Rachel answered honestly.

"Why didn't she just tell me? I mean ever since that night to get me to go to sleep straight away she would tell me if I got out of bed the Ghost of Forty Winks would come and get me. I almost had a heart attack back in junior year when Puck and I had to work at Sheets 'N' Things being surrounded by so much bedding!" lamented Finn.

"She was probably just highly embarrassed Finn. I know I would be if our five-year-old son caught us having sex. I mean what are you supposed to say if that happens?"

"You and frankenteen better start rehearsing your answer now or at the very least saving up all your spare pennies for a damn good therapist. Cause we all know all your kids are going to witness as the show choir social commentators labeled it as the T-Rex eating the Jew every single damn day." Quipped Santana, which earned affirmative head, nods from everyone else.

"I didn't regret the superman of kisses back when it happened Santana and I still don't regret I today!" stated Finn before adding, "It's been what four years Santana, build a damn bridge and get over it!"

"WHATEVER FRANKENTURD!" Santana snapped back before mumbling, "It's not as fun to mess with you now that your confident enough to throw shit back at me."

"Did you say something Santana?" asked Finn with a smirk on his face.

"I said that your embarrassing cross dressers everywhere because on of your boobs is crooked!"

"Oh!" Finn looked down and indeed one of the taped on fun size toy basketballs he decided to use as boobs had slipped down the front of his costume. "How the hell do you girls wear these things?" groaned Finn as he struggled to stuff the stray fake mammary back into the bra that came with the costume.

"Here! Let me do it! Your all hands Finn, you have to be gentle yet firm and caress them back into place." Explained Puck as he expertly manoeuvred Finn's errant boob back inside the bra. After he had finished stuffing Finn's fake boobie back in place both Puck and Finn looked up and saw everyone staring at them and chuckling. "WHAT?" asked both Puck and Finn.

"Do we need to ask how you know so much about women's undergarments Puck?" teased Quinn.

Puck just smirked before quipping back, "All I'll say Quinny is they don't call me the Sex Shark for nothing!"

"Anyway I'm going down to check the fuses in the basement, I'll be back soon baby." Stated Finn as he kissed Rachel on the forehead before heading out the door and down into the basement.

Rachel and Puck knowing that there was no fuse to fix in the basement simply plugged the power back in and got the party restarted. With the music back on, Rachel was quickly pulled back out onto the dance floor by Kurt and Blaine. Rachel decided to just go with it while she waited for Finn to get back. Which shouldn't be to long considering there was nothing to fix; but what Rachel and Puck didn't see was Emma sneaking out the door and stealthily making her way down to the basement in search of Finn.

* * *

Finn had been searching around in the basement for the better part of half an hour trying to find where the fuse box was for the building. So far he'd found so many random things it wasn't funny and from the stuff he'd uncovered Finn was pretty sure the buildings maintenance man was a kleptomaniac. Wanting to just hurry up and get the fuse fixed so he could get back to the party and to Rachel, Finn decided to use some of his unique Finn thinking. Which meant as he walked around the room he kept thinking if I was a fuse where would I be hiding. Finn wasn't having much luck even with trying to think like a fuse when he tripped on some cords and in the process of righting himself knocked over some boxes. Despite hearing at least several things breaking inside the knocked over boxes, Finn internally rejoiced because he had finally located the fuse box which had been hiding behind the boxes.

After carefully removing the rest of the boxes and taking a mental note to talk to maintenance about the repercussions of creating a potential fire hazard by stacking boxes against live electrical wiring. Finn carefully pulled the door of the fuse box open and shined his torch inside. Well this was interesting by the looks of things all the fuses were still intact, which meant the power should still be active. Finn smirked to himself as he now realised why Rachel and Puck were trying so hard to stop him from going down to the basement. The sound of a door opening and closing from somewhere behind him sent Finn's senses into a heightened state of alertness as he struggled to see much of anything through the dark and dank lighting of the basement.

"Hello" Finn tried to call out as confidently as possible because even though he now knew his childhood ghost experience was really just him witnessing his mum getting it on; he still couldn't help but still be a little freaked out by the possibility of the supernatural.

Finn's greeting was met by the haunting sound of silence when he heard what sounded like footsteps. Thinking it was Puck or more likely Rachel trying to play another Halloween prank on him, Finn called out. "IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK RACHEL! I'M ONTO YOUR GAMES, SO JUST COME OUT ALREADY!"

Once again Finn was met by the sound of silence as he continued to scan the room in search of the source of the noise. Finn swung his torch around to try and highlight what or who was making the noise. Shining the torch around the basement failed to produce a culprit, but what it did produce were a whole heap of shadows darting to and fro throughout the basement. Deciding he had spent enough time in the basement Finn decided to hightail it out of there; but as soon as he turned around he got the shock of his life…

"BOO!" shouted the as yet to be identified individual.

Finn was so shocked he honestly could've of peed his pants, until he realised who had scared him. "HOLY HELL! Emma you scared the crap out of me; what are you doing down here?"

"You were taking forever so I decided to see what was keeping you. Then when I saw you I just couldn't resist scaring you. It is Halloween after all Finn and everyone needs a good scare on Halloween." Stated Emma as if she was quoting the gospel.

"Thanks…I guess" replied Finn who didn't really have the heart to tell Emma that he had already received his annual Halloween scare from Rachel earlier.

"Why the long face Cher?" quipped a smirking Emma.

"Nothing's wrong I just want to get out of this dank and dingy basement and hurry back so I can spend more time with Rachel."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the party Rachel had spent the past hour dancing with Blaine and Kurt as well as hitting the dance floor with Santana, Quinn and Dani. It was after she had finally managed to pull herself away long enough to get a drink to quench her thirst that she noticed that along with her six foot four boyfriend that a certain gorgeous blonde usurper was also missing.

"That bitch!" Rachel murmured to herself as she decided to go in search of her boyfriend and she was sure that when she found Finn that she would also find Emma.

Puck also managed to pull himself away from the party when he saw Rachel marching off towards the door. "Where's the fire Berry?" Puck tried to joke but it fell flat as he saw the murderous look on Rachel's face. He stepped in front of her just

Before she reached the door.

"I'm off to put a stop to that bitch Emma's charade Noah; so kindly move the hell out of my way, because there will be blood!" warned an angry Rachel.

"Whoa, ease up and retract the claws little miss psycho! I have the utmost faith in my man Finny-D and he would never cheat on you. I'm actually surprised you don't have the same faith, Berry." Questioned Puck.

"Please! I trust Finn; it's that skank Emma that I don't trust. Now like I said before move it or lose it Noah it's time I show Miss Emma just how crazy Rachel Berry can be!"

"Fine, I'll move out of the road but only on one condition. Before you go all terminator on Emma, promise me that you'll at least try and let Finn handle the situation on his own. Cause I can promise you that given the chance Finn will always do the right thing; not only because it's the right thing to do but also because that's just the man he is. He has a strength inside him that has been dying to get out his entire life. The only times I've seen it make an appearance is when he's with you and the other is when he's drumming and performing. So believe me when I say Finn's not going to do anything to jeopardise what he has with you." Stated Puck honestly.

Rachel demeanour instantly calmed down as she saw the honesty in what Puck was saying. "You really believe in Finn don't you Noah?" replied Rachel with a smile on her face.

"Of course I believe in Finn, I've always believed in Finn! He is the example of the man I want to eventually be one day. I grew up for most of my life without a father but I still know the man I want to be and how a man should act, all because I was friends with Finn Hudson. So I'll believe in him until the day I die because he always believed in me even during the times when I didn't deserve it his belief in me never wavered."

"Aww, that's so sweet Noah! And just so you know your well on your way to becoming that same man as Finn." Replied Rachel as she smiled up at Puck.

"Alright let's stop this emotional girlie chit chat, before our cycles sync up" shuddered Puck, "and let's go find Finn."

Puck and Rachel slipped quietly out of the party in search of Finn and Emma leaving everyone else dancing and partying the night away.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the basement Finn and Emma were still metaphorically dancing around each other. With Finn actions imitating a scared animal looking for anyway out as they are closed in on by a predator. While Emma more resembled the predator as she slinked back and forth almost toying with her food before she ate it. It was the stereotypical story of survival against an apex predator playing out through conversation between two people in the basement.

"Finn, can I ask why Rachel?" questioned Emma as she moved even closer to Finn and he tried to move even further back.

"So you do know her name?" quipped Finn as he saw Emma playfully hold up her hands in a you caught me motion. "But to answer your question about why Rachel, that was a question I often asked myself back in high school when I was still struggling with my image and who I was. Until I realised I was asking the wrong question instead of asking why Rachel, I really should have been asking, why not Rachel?" Finn started to answer as Emma noticed Puck and Rachel standing at the basement door in the shadows watching.

"I knew she would be down here trying to flirt with Finn!" Rachel harshly whispered to Puck.

"It looks to me more like she's fishing but Finn's not biting…look!" stated Puck as he made Rachel really look at the situation.

Finn was backed into a corner trying to go even further back as Emma kept moving forward cornering him in. Rachel wanted to run over there and slap a bitch, she also couldn't help but smile at the fact Finn wasn't interested or flirting back. Her interest was raised even further when she heard Finn talking about her.

"She's honest almost brutally so sometimes, she's talented beyond compare. I mean have you heard that voice. With her voice even though it's hauntingly beautiful that's not what draws me to it. What draws me to her voice is how it's almost like Morse code or a cipher it contains it's own hidden message meant for only one recipient. Rachel could be singing the phone book and it could write a novel in my heart, our tether is fuelled by music; and I plan to happily spend a lifetime deciphering the enigma that is Rachel Berry.

Have you heard the legend of Helen of Troy and how they said she had a face that could launch a thousand ships?" Emma silently nodded so Finn continued, "Well almost the same could be said for Rachel. She has these huge brown eyes and these smiles that contain so many different tiny minute variations depending on how she's feeling. In an instant I can tell how she's feeling and what she's thinking all from just a look or a smile. When you look into her eyes you realise Shakespeare or whomever it was who said that the eyes are a windows into your soul knew what they were talking about. Just like how they say that a smile is the prettiest thing you can wear; if that's true than Rachel Berry is hands down the most gorgeous woman in the universe. So to answer your question Emma about why Rachel; the simple answer is I wouldn't hesitate to launch a thousand ships for her and even without an army I would spend a lifetime building those ships just to spend one more second with her."

Rachel who was still hiding in the shadows over in the corner with Puck had tears running down her face, truly touched with what Finn had said. Then Puck being Puck had to add his own two cents, "Damn Berry Finn is fully gaga over you!"

"It's called being in love, Noah!" Rachel whispered back while wiping away her tears as her and Puck turned back to watching Finn and Emma.

Finn had managed to get himself out from the corner Emma had backed him into and had started walking over to the door to the basement. Until Emma marched over and stopped him in his tracks, "You can't seriously be telling me your ready to settle down with her? Your only twenty-two Finn!" shouted Emma.

"I'm not telling you anything, your connecting dots all on your own. What I will tell you is this I was ready to marry Rachel back when we were seventeen and eighteen back in high school and my mind hasn't changed on that subject. But this time I'm not rushing anything; I love Rachel and she loves me and that's all that matters at the moment. Marriage and the future will take care of itself because at the moment I just want to live in the moment with my girl." Replied Finn.

"Maybe this will change your mind" Emma replied back as she grabbed Finn and started kissing him.

Rachel who was still watching started to take off ready to throttle Emma but was held back by Puck who whispered in her ear. "Just watch. Remember you promised me you'd let Finn handle this." Rachel calmed down enough for Puck to let her go when he again whispered to her, "Look"

The kiss between Emma and Finn had probably lasted about five seconds before Finn managed to push Emma off him; but if you had asked Rachel she would've told you it lasted a hell of a lot longer. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" screamed Finn while wiping the remnants of Emma off his mouth.

"I was just showing you what you're missing by throwing your life away." Emma answered back.

"Throwing my life away" Finn muttered to himself while shaking his head. "Look Emma I knew you may have feelings for me but I'd hoped that it was just a crush and nothing else. That's why I ignored Puck and everyone else when they would say you liked me because I believed you were getting love mistaken with friendship."

"This is not some stupid schoolgirl crush Finn! I have real and true feelings for you!" Emma shouted back.

"I believe you do Emma…I really do. It's just that I think those feelings are ones of friendship; at least I know they are from my end. Let me ask you a question, what do you actually know about me?"

"Your Finn Hudson born and raised in Lima, Ohio you went to McKinley High School where you were a part of the national winning glee club, The New Directions. Then you formed a band with your friends and moved to New York where you started a majorly successful record label with Eleanor Knight." Stated Emma.

"That can all be easily read straight from my Wikipedia page. But did you know that my favourite food is my Mother's roast or that I've watched the Star Wars and Indiana Jones franchises like six hundred times and I may or may not have an unhealthy obsession with George Lucas."

"What's your point Finn?" asked Emma.

"My point is you see Finn Hudson rich, successful record label executive and drummer. What Rachel sees and you don't is Finn Hudson the tall awkward former jock who put's his foot in it more times then he can count. Always forgets to put the toilet seat down and leaves his towel on the bedroom floor. So that's my point, you see the shiny public Finn Hudson, while Rachel sees the true imperfect me and loves me anyway. You can't love something Emma that you know nothing about." Explained Finn truthfully.

"So your saying I'm just confused?"

"No. What I'm saying is we're all connected in one way or another but you have to be able to distinguish between those connections. Some will be friendship, some will be family bonds others will be romantic either way you have to know what to hold onto. There will be a guy out there for you Emma you just have to be open to finding him and let the universe do it's thing; and in the meantime go out and have fun, I'm sure all the available guys of New York would be jumping over each other to date you. Who knows you might just find the one and be married before Rachel and I."

"You're an amazing guy Finn Hudson" Emma spluttered through her tears, "But there's no way I'm settling down before I'm at least thirty."

"Never say never, Emma; God, the universe, fate, whatever you want to call it works in mysterious ways and often gives you the greatest gifts when you least suspect it." Finn answered back while giving a still emotional Emma a hug.

"So friends?" asked Finn as he held out his hand to Emma.

Emma laughed as she wiped away the last of her tears, "Friends" she happily answered back as she shook Finn's hand.

Puck and Rachel having seen enough retreated back up the stairs towards the apartment to once again rejoin the party. "See, I told you that you had nothing to worry about." Puck told Rachel as they entered the apartment.

"Your going to make me say it aren't you Noah?" laughed Rachel.

"Damn right I am!" replied Puck, "So I'm waiting, go ahead Berry."

"Fine! You were right Noah." Giggled Rachel.

"Thanks. Now how about we go out there and show these people how to dance Jewish style!" exclaimed Puck to which Rachel readily agreed before shouting, "TEAM JEW!" AND once again sharing their secret handshake before pretending to throw back a shot before yelling, "MAZEL TOV! " and heading out onto the dance floor.

Back in the basement Finn wrapped his arm around Emma and headed for the basement door. "Come on, there's a party going on upstairs with our names on it and I wouldn't be much of a friend if I left you down here crying. Let's go party like it's on sale for $19.99!"

"Nice Apu from the Simpsons reference Finn, but I agree let's go party!" agreed Emma as they made their way out of the basement. Talking and chatting like old friends as they made their way up the stairs back to Rachel's Halloween party extravaganza.

* * *

Back at the party everyone had just finished busting a move to the theme from Ghostbusters when Finn made his way to the stage. He picked up a guitar and looked out at the audience full of his friends and colleagues.

"I know this is a Halloween party but for just a minute I'd like to slow it down a bit and do a song for all the couples out there." Stated Finn as he looked directly at Rachel, "As well as those people out there looking for love and thinking it won't happen to them." Continued Finn this time looking directly at Emma. "So here goes…"

Everyone once again gathered around as Finn started strumming a melody on his guitar….

_**It was only a smile**_

_**But my heart it went wild**_

_**I wasn't expecting that **_

_**Just a delicate kiss**_

_**Anyone could've missed **_

_**I wasn't expecting that **_

During the song Rachel silently moved through the crowd and sat down next to Emma. Emma looked over surprised that Rachel was voluntarily sitting next to her. The two women shared a silent look of understanding that spoke volumes as they smiled and sat back to enjoy Finn's performance.

_**Did I misread the sign?**_

_**Your hand slipped into mine **_

_**I wasn't expecting that **_

_**You spent the night in my bed**_

_**You woke up and you said **_

_**"Well, I wasn't expecting that!" **_

_**I thought love wasn't meant to last**_

_**I thought you were just passing through **_

_**If I ever get the nerve to ask **_

_**What did I get right to deserve somebody like you? **_

_**I wasn't expecting that **_

Finn smiled as he saw Rachel and Emma getting along as well as all the other couples gravitating towards their significant other. Puck was hugging Quinn from behind as they swayed to the gentle strums of Finn's guitar. Kurt and Blaine were sitting snuggled together on the couch opposite Rachel and Emma holding hands as they enjoyed the music. Sam and Mercedes were just simply staring lovingly into each others eyes while Marley sat on Ryder's lap; and finally Santana and Dani were giving each other tiny little kisses as they sat in rapt attention to Finn's performance.

_**It was only a word**_

_**It was almost misheard **_

_**I wasn't expecting that **_

_**But it came without fear**_

_**A month turned into a year **_

_**I wasn't expecting that **_

_**I thought love wasn't meant to last**_

_**Honey, I thought you were just passing through **_

_**If I ever get the nerve to ask **_

_**What did I get right to deserve somebody like you? **_

_**I wasn't expecting that **_

_**Oh and isn't it strange**_

_**How a life can be changed**_

_**In the flicker of the sweetest smile**_

_**We were married in spring**_

_**You know I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**Without that innocent kiss**_

_**What a life I'd have missed**_

_**If you'd not took a chance**_

_**On a little romance**_

_**When I wasn't expecting that**_

_**Time doesn't take long**_

_**Three kids up and gone**_

_**I wasn't expecting that**_

_**When the nurses they came**_

_**Said, "It's come back again"**_

_**I wasn't expecting that**_

_**Then you closed your eyes**_

_**You took my heart by surprise **_

_**I wasn't expecting that**_

The music faded out and the crowd erupted into applause as Finn put his guitar back in it's case. As he turned around he was surprised to see Rachel standing there smiling her megawatt smile at him.

"Hello beautiful" smirked Finn as he wrapped Rachel up in a giant hug.

"Hello yourself handsome" replied Rachel as she leaned up and proceeded to kiss Finn with as much passion as her petite body could muster.

"Hot Damn!" Finn mumbled as he tried to calm his breathing form the scorching kiss, "What was that for?" asked Finn once he got this senses under control.

"Just because I have the most gorgeous and amazing boyfriend in the entire world." Rachel replied as she looked at Finn like he'd hung the moon.

"God! Even dressed like a man your sexy as hell!" groaned Finn as he tried unsuccessfully to hide the effect Rachel was having on him through the flimsy dress he was wearing.

It didn't help when Rachel saucily whispered into his ear, "Why don't we sneak off to Pucks apartment down the corridor and I show you just how sexy I can be." Before giving his ear a quick lick with her tongue.

"I don't know what's gotten into you and frankly at the moment I don't really care, let's go baby!" replied Finn quickly as he started dragging a giggling Rachel towards the door.

Finn and Rachel quietly exited the apartment to start their own private party down the hall at Pucks apartment. Leaving behind all their friends to finish the party by themselves at Finn's apartment. Meanwhile Finn and Rachel weren't the only ones experiencing a connection. Back at the party Emma went to reach for the last piece of cake when her hand bumped into someone else's hand. She looked up to see a handsome six-foot man with sparkling hazel eyes staring back at her. The handsome stranger was the first one to break the silence.

"Sorry, please you have the last piece," said the stranger as he handed Emma the last piece of chocolate cake. "Just between you and me I really should stop anyway as I've been stuffing myself on that cake all night. I guess the name of the cake is accurate when they called it death by chocolate." Quipped the handsome stranger making Emma giggle.

Emma almost slapped her hand over her mouth. What the hell was that, I don't giggle Emma thought to herself. Crap he's just staring at me and here I am not saying anything like a crazy person. "At least it would be a good way to go" Emma tried to joke, relieved when she saw the stranger start laughing.

"Oh my, where are my manners I'm Richard Adams an old army buddy of Finn's" Richard introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"Emma…Emma Rushton" Emma replied as she nervously shook Richards hand, "You were in the army?"

"Yeah, I did two and half tours of Iraq and Afghanistan before I got a discharge on medical grounds when I caught some shrapnel in my knee. When I got back stateside I looked Finn up and imagine my surprise to find out my old pal had become this rich and suave record label executive. Anyway he hooked me up with a job protecting some of the labels talent. It's a sweet gig and sure as hell pays better than the army ever did." Explained Richard.

Richard reached over and grabbed two flutes of champagne and handed one to Emma. "Hey do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure" Emma eagerly replied as she accepted the glass of champagne.

Emma followed Richard out onto the balcony before closing the glass door and separating them from the rest of the noisy partygoers. It seemed like Finn was right when he said the universe works in mysterious ways; and Emma was just happy it also seemed the universe worked by sending six foot gorgeous men with deep hazel eyes in her direction. The pair of Richard and Emma talked the night away like old friends while the Halloween party raged on in the background

**Thanks to all the people still reading and hopefully reviewing this story, I hope I'll once again get to a more regular routine of posting the final chapters. The songs used in this chapter were, 'Horror Movie' by Skyhooks, 'I Got You Babe' by Sonny and Cher, 'Don't Cha (Feat. Busta Rhymes) by The Pussycat Dolls, and 'I Wasn't Expecting That' by Jamie Lawson. ****Like**** always see you next time. Have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Long time no see everyone. I hope there are still people out there wanting to read this story and I apologise profusely for taking so long to update. I got caught up in a new job as well as studying then spent way too much time tinkering with new story ideas. But enough about me. This new chapter is the long awaited arrival of Finn and the guys debut album. How will it go? Only reading on will reveal the answer. On a quick side note, everyone knows all the stuff going on with a certain former Glee cast member. I flirted with the idea of removing Puck from my story, but that would have taken a humongous rewrite. So I hope it doesn't deter anyone from reading this story as I've decided to leave him in, cause I'm hoping people read the story and see the character not the actor who played him. ****All the legal stuff belongs to Ryan Murphy &amp; FOX except my characters. So please read, review, rewind, then read and review again…enjoy!**

BAM! Finn's video game character died for the thirtieth time that morning, causing Finn to curse under his breath and throw the controller angrily onto the coffee table. "Yo, Hudson easy on the merchandise man!" yelled Puck as he wiped away imaginary marks off his coffee table and inspected his controller for any damage before tossing it to Sam, before starting up another game.

"Whatever!" Finn mumbled to no one in particular.

Puck pressed pause on the game ignoring Sam's shout of protest before turning to Finn and asking. "Alright I'll bite, what's causing you to pout harder than some two-bit actor auditioning for the next boring teen drama?"

"It's just…" Finn started explaining but trailed off as he frustratingly ran his hand through his already unruly hair. "Today's the day when the world finally hears all our hard work and what if you know…they don't like it."

Now it was Puck's turn to throw his controller down on the coffee table ignoring once again Sam's groan of protest and turning to Finn. "Is that what this is? You've got your panties all up in a bunch on the off chance that people don't like our album…" Puck watched his best friend meekly nod his head before continuing, "Well, all I can say is your right to be worried Finn."

"Oh geez! Thanks for the pep talk Puck" chuckled Finn humorlessly.

Sam leaned over to Blaine and whispered, "If I'm ever on Who Wants to be a Millionaire and I'm about to phone a friend, remind me to never ring Puck." To which Blaine simply nodded before turning their attention back to Puck and Finn.

"If you had let me finish, I was going to say the reality is you're never going to please everybody. Your doomed from the start if that was your goal. The point is we made the music we wanted to, and had a hell of a time doing it…am I right!" Blaine, Sam, Finn, Ryder all nodded and shouted in agreement, before Puck continued. "Then if people like it…that's just the icing on top of the cake! Cause how many other guys from Lima, Ohio can say they were good enough to go to fucking New York City and record a fucking album! So I say if they like it…brilliant…if not…Fuck them!"

Finn started to perk up and vigorously responded by shouting, "You know what I think your right. Who cares if people don't like the album! If they don't like it, they can get fucked because I didn't make it for them anyway!"

"Hell yeah! That's the spirit bro!" Puck enthusiastically agreed, before noticing his best friend's demeanor once again plummeting. "Holy Moses Finn! That's got to be like a new freaking record for you. You were happy for at least ten seconds before you let the doubt back in your head, dude!"

"No, man it's not that! It's just now I feel like a real idiot for being in such a funk that I couldn't even enjoy the benefits of being in a relationship with Rachel" answered Finn groaning.

Sam, Blaine and Ryder all looked at each other confused, wondering what the hell Finn was talking about, before looking at Puck who was sniggering to himself. "Please Finn, Berry and you are joined at the hip so much, you could almost apply for conjoined twin status." Quipped Puck. "So I wouldn't worry about Berry thinking you don't appreciate her."

"This morning I was so up in my head and worried that I couldn't even enjoy a…." started Finn but stopped when he realized he might be revealing a little too much about his and Rachel's love life.

"You're seriously stopping there! Geez man I thought we were bro's; cradle to the grave remember asshole!" snipped Puck while throwing a cushion at his best friend's head.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" asked a still confused Sam as he reached across and grabbed another handful of chips from the bowl on the coffee table.

"Seriously guys!" yelled Puck as he watched his three other friends all nodding their heads as they were trying to figure out what was going on. "My God! My deepest and sincerest apologies gentleman; I forgot I was talking to the frigid three, who are still waiting for their Ice Princess's to thaw out!" continued Puck as he got up off the couch before continuing. "SEX! Getting freaky…filling the taco! Do I need to go on?" questioned Puck as he continued to act out each saying in a very, very detailed manner.

Sam leaned over to Blaine and whispered, "Something tells me Puck's apology wasn't very sincere." Blaine just turned and looked at his friend, giving him a look to say, "You think!" before shouting at Puck in retaliation, "Hey, Kurt and I get it on all the time!"

"Yeah! Mercedes and I can get pretty fiery when we want to! Sometimes when we get going I can really understand the saying, 'Death by Chocolate'". Sam shouted above the others before Ryder mumbled under his breath in the background, "Marley and I held hands for a full five minutes the other day," then everyone fell absolutely silent and stared at a shocked Ryder, with bewildered expressions on their faces.

"What! It was pretty hot and it was in public too!" added Ryder as if that explained everything.

"Okay first of all there's no way in hell I'm touching what he just said…" stated Puck as he pointed at Ryder. "Secondly I don't care about the love lives of you two…" continued Puck as he waved his finger between Blaine and Sam, "And thirdly I tell you everything about my sex life…"

"Even when I don't want to hear it…" Finn purposely mumbled just loud enough for everyone, especially Puck to hear, causing snickers from Blaine, Ryder and Sam.

Puck just kept going on with his spiel totally ignoring the interruption from Finn, "Anyway, like I said I tell you everything…why? Because you're my bro man, and that's just what bro's do, they tell each other everything. Like earlier today I was also feeling a bit nervous about the impending release of our album."

"Really. How did you get over it?" asked a surprised Finn.

"The only way a sex-shark like me knows how; by engaging in some absolutely hot and steamy, mind-blowing sex with my girl Quinn." Bragged Puck. "It was on that very couch too…" added Puck as he pointed to the couch Finn was currently sitting on. "Oh, and just a heads up, after we were done getting freaky I couldn't find some of our hastily discarded clothes. So if you find anything stuffed between the cushions just let me know."

Finn had never moved so fast in his life as he did leaping from the Puck and Quinn sex riddled couch. "Ewww dude! Why didn't you tell me I was sitting where your sweaty ass had been?"

"See, bad things happen when bros don't tell their bros everything!" stated a smug Puck. "You know what on second thought maybe it wasn't that couch…I think it was actually the other one!" thought Puck out loud as he now pointed to the opposite couch where Blaine, Sam and Ryder were sitting.

"FUCK…PUCK!" screamed the three boys in unison and disgust, as they too fled the possibly infected piece of furniture. "I hate you Puckerman! You know I nap on that couch!" shouted Sam.

"Easy…easy, boys I was just kidding, okay!" Puck tried to reassure his friends, "It was actually the kitchen table".

"Damn Puck you know there are such things as bedrooms." Quipped Blaine as everyone once again sat down.

"The ultimate, unfiltered raw sex power of an apex sex-shark like the Puckmeister can't be contained to the confines of a mere bedroom, Blaine Anderson! Just like my namesake the shark dies if it stops swimming; it's the same for a sex-shark, if I only fuck in a bedroom my orgasmic powers start to diminish!"

"Geez Puck! When you say crap like that it makes me wonder what a girl like Quinn see's in you!" retorted Blaine.

"You mean apart from this?" Puck crudely quipped back as he grabbed his crotch and shook it up and down in front of Blaine.

Blaine shot up from the couch and charged at Puck screaming, "I'm going to fucking kill you Puckerman!" but at the last minute was held back by Sam and Finn.

"Easy guys! We're all friends here remember!" Finn tried to negotiate a truce between the two boys. But while Puck and Blaine were settling down, Finn looked over and saw Ryder wiping his hands with a weird piece of cloth. "Ryder?"

"Yeah?" Ryder responded as he looked up from the couch still clutching the strange piece of fabric.

"What the hell is that?" asked Finn as he pointed to what Ryder was holding, which also caught the attention of the rest of the guys in the room.

"Oh, this it's a napkin isn't it?" asked Ryder before continuing, "Puck you have some extremely weird napkins for a dude."

Puck got a really weird smirk on his face before answering, "Ryder, that's not a napkin you're holding."

"Really! Well what is it then?"

"My missing underwear!" stated Puck, "Thanks for finding them for me bro, I've been looking for those for ages." Finished Puck as he grabbed his underwear off Ryder who was basically comatose in shock at the prospect he had been holding the underwear of one Noah Puckerman.

Puck lifted his undies up and gave the garments a huge sniff before declaring, "These smell fresh enough for another wear; I guess I can hold off on doing my laundry for another day."

Finn, Blaine and Sam all looked like they were going to be sick as they watched as Puck continued to inspect his underwear. Before Blaine ran from the room shouting, "I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" and Finn going over to check on Ryder who was still shocked and stunned to silence and hadn't moved a muscle since finding Pucks undies.

"Hey Ryder you okay du…." Started Finn before being interrupted by the loudest blood-curdling scream he had ever heard erupted from Ryder's mouth. It was so loud it shook all the walls and windows of the spacious apartment. Ryder then sprang off the couch like a gazelle escaping the clutches of an attacking lion. Proceeding to sprint around in circles around the apartment, shaking his hands ferociously at the wrists, and shouting, "EWWW…EWWW!"

Ryder ran to the sink and turned the hot water onto full and pulled out the soap and started trying to wash his hands. Not having much luck with the hot water and soap Ryder lunged for a bottle of hand sanitizer sitting on the bench. He emptied pretty much the entire bottle into the palm of his hands and once again started to vigorously scrub his hands. Still not liking the result the hand sanitizer was giving him; Ryder went for the next solution and ran into the laundry in search of any chemicals.

After a few moments the other guys heard Ryder's frustrated shout from inside the laundry. "ARGH! IT'S NOT BLOODY WORKING!" before he once again came flying out and back into the kitchen. He flung open the utensil draw and pulled out the largest kitchen knife Puck had. Before placing his hand down on the cutting board and raising the knife in his shaking hand and exclaiming, "I don't need two hands to play the bass!"

Finn went running over and snatched the kitchen knife out of Ryder's hands replying, "Sorry bro, but you kinda do need two hands to play your base."

Finn threw the knife into the sink as he watched Ryder break down in the kitchen crying, "It just wont come off, Finn! I can still smell him!" screamed Ryder as he pointed venomously at Puck.

"That's the famous natural Puckerman body odor for you. Once it get's it claws on something it never let's go. Like they say, once you smell Puck you can never go back!" Puck explained enthusiastically.

"Don't worry, I'm sure if you just go home with Blaine and Sam, Blaine might know of some weird skin cream thingy that would be able to help you out" soothed Finn totally ignoring the idiosyncrasies of his friend. "And if not there's always Kurt, he's had years of experience getting rid of weird smells."

Finn's possible solution seemed to settle Ryder down enough for Blaine and Sam to grab all their stuff and usher him out of the apartment. Finn closed the door behind them with the voice of Ryder asking Blaine how much a complete skin graph of his hands would cost, floated down the hallway as they exited the building. After closing the door Finn turned around to witness Puck once again sniffing his underwear. "Really, Puck…leopard print? Isn't that a bit on the nose even for you?"

Puck just flopped back down on the couch and started up another game on his PlayStation, shrugging, "What? Even though I'm a sex-shark, I still got to represent my brethren from the jungle!" Without turning his head away from the TV Puck threw the other controller towards Finn. "So are we going to sit here and debate the latest fashion trends in men's underwear or are we going to spend our morning killing a whole shitload of virtual soldiers in Call of Duty?"

Finn just shrugged and thought to himself, "Well when in Rome!" and flopped down beside his best friend and proceeded to start killing that shitload of virtual soldiers.

* * *

The noise of the busy lunch crowd at the packed Spotlight Diner was deafening as a multitude of patrons swarmed in and out of the popular establishment. Staff and diners alike flittered around the diner trying to get some lunch before going back to their daily working lives. Except for a group situated in one of the back booths, who were chatting away like there was no tomorrow. Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Dani, Mercedes, Marley and Kurt were catching up on all the latest gossip while they waited for the guys to arrive so they could all be together when the bands first ever single was due to be played for the very first time on national public radio.

"So how's the Glee Clubs newest relationship faring so far, Marley?" asked Kurt as he stopped a passing waitress for a refill on his skinny flat white coffee.

"Well…ummm…it's, it's going great I suppose. Ryder…you know is an amazing guy and I'm a lucky girl." Marley stammered out a response while trying to appear as happy as possible.

"I call bullshit!" snipped Santana.

"Excuse me?" a stunned Marley meekly responded back.

"What I think Santana is trying to say after you peel back all the layers of bitchiness…" started Quinn as Santana just shrugged and finished off her second Spicy Pineapple Margarita before ordering a third from a passing waiter. "Is that while you say everything's going great with you and Ryder; your body language and the look on your face like someone just told your younger self that Santa Claus wasn't real, suggests otherwise."

"Yeah! I agree with my main girl Q, what's up Marley?" added Mercedes as she rubbed Marley's back affectionately.

"Has Ryder been taste testing the tacos at a different food truck or something?" Santana crudely interjected as she sipped on her newly delivered Margarita.

"SANTANA!" everyone chorused negatively at their friend's crudeness.

"I think you've had enough of these…" stated Kurt as he snatched away Santana's Spicy Pineapple Margarita. "How is it possible you become an even bigger bitch when you're drunk?"

"If you don't give Aunty Snixx back her booze Hummelina, I'm going to show you exactly how much of a bitch I can be!" threatened Santana.

"Please! Marley ignore Crudella De Bitch over there and her 101 crude and booze induced threats and tell us what's on your mind." Interjected Quinn as she moved Santana's drink even further away from the fuming Latina.

"Okay…okay. Have you guys ever felt like you've just got everything you thought you've ever wanted, but then you find out there's this other amazing incredible thing out there; and you don't think you can have both?" asked Marley cryptically.

"Marley! Don't tell me you've been cheating on poor innocent Ryder?" accused Kurt as he sat there shocked that Marley might have been capable of such a thing.

"No!" assured Marley straight away before continuing but this time much quieter and meeker. "But, sometimes I feel that I am in some weird way cheating on him, because my heart isn't exactly in it…you know."

Everyone looked at each other completely confused before Mercedes was the first to get enough courage to ask. "No we don't know. Now how about you just tell us exactly what is worrying your pretty little head." Finished Mercedes as she rubbed soothing circles on Marley's back.

"Maybe that's the problem, Ryder has an itty bitty teeny weenie…" started Santana as she peered through the bottom of one of her empty glasses, trying to figure out how to get more alcohol.

"SANTANA! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" snapped Quinn before turning back to Marley who was blushing profusely. "Just ignore Señorita Boozy and please continue Marley".

"Well…" started an extremely nervous Marley before continuing, "I like Ryder I really do, and I think he's an amazing guy and everything. It's just that we're still so young and there's still so much of the world left to explore. The thing is and you guys have to promise me you wont tell Ryder this. But I've been offered a prestigious internship for my photography."

"Marley that's absolutely amazing news! But why can't we tell Ryder the news, he'd be so happy for you?" questioned an excited Quinn.

"Because…" started Marley as she nervously started folding and refolding her napkin. "It's in Paris"

"As in Paris, France?" questioned a stunned Kurt.

"Yeah. I just don't know what to do. It's the opportunity of a lifetime for me to go study and practice my craft in one of the art capitals of the world. But Ryder and I are just starting out and I don't know if it's…" Marley trailed off as she once again folded the napkin in front of her.

"Don't know if it's what?" Quinn and Mercedes enthusiastically shouted in perfect sync.

"Just that I don't if it's…." Marley lifted her drink up to her lips and mumbled, "Love" before taking a large nervous gulp of her drink.

"So you're not sure if you love Ryder?" queried Kurt as he started to understand Marley's dilemma.

"Yeah, basically. It's just Ryder has the band now and I'm sure their on the verge of going big and now I have this amazing opportunity. I just feel that maybe even though we really like each other…it's just maybe really bad timing; and we need to do our own thing. But I just want to be really sure before making a decision." Stated Marley as she looked at everyone at the table and continued. "You guys are all in relationships, how did you know when you were in love?"

"I knew Sam and I were in love when he let me borrow his chapstick" stated Mercedes fondly.

"I knew Blaine was the one when he was willing to give everything up just to be with me, like changing schools" cooed a love-struck Kurt.

"I love Dani because she doesn't take my bullshit" responded Santana as she tried to lean over and grab her confiscated cocktail, until Dani slapped her hand away. "See!" pouted a frustrated Santana.

"When did I know I loved Puck?" mused Quinn. "Well? The best answer I can give you is that…if you can't beat them, then join them." Quipped Quinn causing the others to start chuckling. "No. Seriously I think it's because he let's me see the real him, that no one else gets to see."

Everyone at the table had told the story of when they knew they were in love with their significant other apart from a silent Rachel. "What about you Rachel, when did you know you were in love with Finn?" questioned Marley.

"Huh?" responded Rachel halfheartedly.

"Berry! Marley asked you when you and the BFG decided you wanted to be Mr. and Mrs. Potato-Head 2.0!" snipped Santana.

"Sorry I wasn't listening can you repeat the question?" Rachel responded back.

"Rachel, what's going on? Santana just insulted Finn and you didn't defend him, and Marley just gave you the perfect opening to gush about love Finchel style and yet nothing." Asked a concerned Kurt.

"It's just you don't think Finn is growing tired of me? I mean he's a gorgeous guy whose about to become extremely rich and famous. He could have any woman he wants." An extremely concerned Rachel asked the group.

"Please! Finnocence has such a hard-on for you I'm surprised you two aren't engaged again yet with a bunch of little Finchels running around!" stated Santana.

"Rachel, what brought this on?" asked Quinn.

"Well it started this morning…"

* * *

_Rachel woke up and reached across to try and snuggle into Finn's warm body. Which was one of favourite things to do, but all she could grab was a pile of empty sheets. Reluctantly Rachel got her tired body out of bed grumbling on why she had to go looking for Finn her snuggle buddy so early in the morning. Rachel slipped on an old shirt of Finn's that she had claimed for her own back when they had first started dating and went in search of her boyfriend. _

_Her search concluded as she came into the lounge room and saw Finn leaning up against on of the large windows staring out at the expansive city before him slowly waking up. Rachel took a moment to take in the striking form of her man silhouetted against the large apartment window; and the way his naked chest slowly rose and fall with each breath. She slowly walked up behind Finn and wrapped her arms around him and started leisurely placing a series of small kisses across his back._

_Finn clutched one of Rachel's small hands and gave it a gentle squeeze as he clung on like Rachel was the only thing keeping him tethered to the ground and from floating away. "Morning Hummingbird! I hope I didn't wake you." Greeted Finn as he placed a sweet kiss on Rachel's hand that he was still holding._

_Rachel let out a contented moan at the feel of Finn's lips on her hand and answered back, "Morning yourself handsome! You didn't wake me. But you know how much I hate waking up without getting quality time with my snuggle buddy, Finn!"_

_Finn let out a tiny chuckle at the antics of his tiny adorable girlfriend. "My deepest apologies baby girl." Finn responded as he pulled Rachel around in front of him and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "There, does that make up for the inexcusable lack of cuddles this morning?"_

_Rachel almost forgot to answer as she was so content and comfortable being wrapped in Finn's strong embrace. "You have a lot of making up to do Finny, but it's a start."_

"_If you say so" murmured Finn as he went back to staring out at the city with Rachel securely wrapped in his arms._

"_What's on your mind Finny?" asked Rachel as she looked up into the face of Finn who looked like his was lost in deep thought._

"_Why do you think something's on my mind?"_

"_Please! It's well before nine in the morning and instead of sleeping like the dead in his giant, warm, and comfy bed with his beautiful girlfriend, your out here dressed only in your boxers brooding like some teenage heartthrob as you look out at the city."_

"_You know me too well, baby. But don't worry I'm just thinking." responded Finn._

"_Obviously. But what about?" asked Rachel back._

_Finn looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms and replied, "Today's the day our album comes out and I'm just worried I suppose that no one's going to like it; and that I've just been fooling myself with all this record executive and singer/songwriter stuff."_

"_Finn Hudson, there is absolutely no way you have been fooling yourself. You've been living here in New York just over half a year now and already you've written and produced six number one hits for a wide range of artists. YOU did that Finn! YOU…FINN HUDSON! The quarterback…the leader of New Directions…the MAN I love, did all that. Remember that next time you doubt yourself." Explained Rachel as she gazed deep into the eyes of her tall boyfriend._

"_You always no just what to say to get me to settle down, Rach. How did I get so lucky having an amazing girl like you looking after me?"_

"_You must've saved a lot of important people in a past life Finn." Joked Rachel._

"_Yeah I guess." Chuckled Finn. "Now how about we go back to that giant, warm, and comfy bed you were talking about and I can start making it up to you for my lack of cuddles?" asked Finn as he went to start leading Rachel back to the bedroom but stopped when he noticed she wasn't moving. "Rach?"_

"_As wonderful as that sounds Finny, I think you still need some settling down from your amazing girlfriend!" cooed Rachel as she stalked over to Finn._

"_What did you have in mind?" _

_Rachel didn't respond she just kissed Finn and slid her body down his naked torso till her face was inline with one her favourite parts of Finn's anatomy. She casually ran her hand over the increasing bulge in Finn's boxers, smirking at the loud groan coming from her Finn. She used her nails to slowly pull Finn's boxers down his legs making sure to scrape her nails down his legs, knowing how much using her nails turned him on. Once Finn's boxers were at his feet and pulled off, Rachel started sensuously kissing a trail back up Finn's body, purposely avoiding Finn's very obvious erection. Rachel smirked to herself at the stunned expression on Finn's face as she raised herself back to full height and slowly whipped off Finn's old shirt she was wearing, bearing her nakedness to her stunned boyfriend. As Finn reached out to touch her, Rachel held up a finger and waved it backwards and forwards while whispering, "Uh, Uh!". Rachel bit down saucily on her index finger before once again running her nails down Finn's toned torso, before pushing him backwards onto the bench seat in front of the window._

"_Just sit back and relax Finny! I'm going to make you forget all about your silly worries about the album." Finn just silently nodded in confirmation as Rachel started to slowly kiss her way back down Finn's body._

_Rachel purposely focused her ministrations on every part of Finn's body apart from the one obvious part that yearned for her attention the most. Hearing Finn moan and groan at the delicious torture she was exerting on his body, was turning her on beyond belief and made her feel extremely powerful and sexy. For even though she was over a lot of the insecurities which tormented her throughout high school. She couldn't help but smirk as she thought to herself that it was little old theatre geek Rachel Berry that was about to rock Finn Hudson world by giving him an epic blowjob. Yes, that's right Rachel Berry! Not Quinn Fabray or Santana Lopez, but McKinley's number one slushy target, Rachel Berry. Whose frigid now, sluts of McKinley! Not fucking Rachel Berry…that's who!_

_A mixed painful and pleasurable groan coming from Finn brought Rachel back to her task at hand. After finally decided Finn had enough torture, Rachel finally descended upon Finn's painfully erect and throbbing manhood. Grasping Finn's member firmly in her hand, she gently kissed the tip which quivered at her touch. "I see you missed me Finny Junior. But don't worry Mamma's going to take great care of you." Rachel whispered before enveloping Finn's cock with her mouth and proceeding too…_

* * *

"OKAY…OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH I THINK WE ALL GET THE EXTREMELY VIVID AND ABSOLUTELY TRAUMATISING PICTURE! THANK YOU RACHEL!" yelled Kurt while trying to shove rolled up napkins into his ears.

"For fuck's sake Hummel she was just getting to the best part!" snapped Santana as she reached across and punched Kurt in the arm.

"Forgive me for not wanting to hear the sordid details of my brother and best friend's sex life!" Kurt snapped back as he rubbed his sore arm from where Santana punched him.

"Anyway!" Quinn interjected to stop Kurt and Santana from bickering. "Rachel, it seemed from your story that Finn enjoyed your activities this morning. So what makes you think he's tired of you?"

"He's a man Q, of course he enjoyed getting his dick sucked!" mocked Santana.

"Ignore Santana, Rachel." Quinn assured her friend as she and the others turned their attention towards Rachel at the table.

"Well…" started Rachel before nervously stopping and fidgeting with her skirt, before continuing. "Usually when I do…that, for Finn it doesn't take long for him to…. You know cum. But this time he didn't…" Finished Rachel quietly.

"Didn't what?" asked a naïve Marley

"Didn't cum" mumbled Rachel extremely quietly, while Kurt started singing Defying Gravity to himself so he wouldn't have to hear about his brother ejaculation problems.

"Rachel I'm sure it wasn't because Finn's tired of you. It was probably just because he's so stressed out over his work, that for so long has been private now is about to be available for the entire world." Reassured Mercedes.

"Yeah your probably right. Thanks guys!" Rachel said as she visibly perked up.

"Holy Hell! Cumming too soon, to now not cumming at all! Wait till Puck hears about this!" exclaimed Santana as she started laughing really loudly.

"SANTANA LOPEZ! YOU WILL ABSOLUTELY UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES TELL ANYONE INCLUDING NOAH PUCKERMAN ABOUT FINN'S UNFORTUNATE SITUATION!" yelled Dani towards her girlfriend surprising everyone at the table and causing Kurt to stop singing to himself.

"And why wouldn't I tell anyone? It's hilarious!" Santana answered back.

"Because if you do I'll tell everyone why you're not legally allowed within one hundred yards of the channel ten weather girl!" threatened Dani.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anybody!" cried Santana.

"And I wont. As long as you promise not to tell anyone about Finn or make fun of him for it."

"FINE! I promise not to make fun of Finnocence for not being able to press the eject button." Conceded a reluctant Santana.

"Anyway, Marley was asking you Rachel how you knew Finn was the one." Interjected Kurt as he tried to get the conversation back on track.

"Well…I knew I always loved Finn. But I wasn't sure he had feelings for me back until we kissed for the first time in the auditorium." Explained Rachel smiling to herself at the memory.

"What do you mean?" asked an intrigued Marley.

"Here let me explain" said Rachel as she jumped up and went over to the sound system and started playing some music.

**RACHEL:**

_**Does he love me I want to know**_

_**How can I tell if he loves me so**_

**SANTANA/DANI/MERCEDES/QUINN/KURT:**

_**Is it in his eyes?**_

The girls and Kurt all started dancing around the diner and the table where a smiling and confused Marley was sitting.

**RACHEL:**

_**Oh no! You'll be deceived**_

**SANTANA/DANI/MERCEDES/QUINN/KURT:**

_**Is it in his sighs?**_

**RACHEL:**

_**Oh no! He'll make believe**_

_**If you want to know if he loves you so**_

_**It's in his kiss**_

**SANTANA/DANI/MERCEDES/QUINN/KURT:**

_**That's where it is**_

_**Is it in his face?**_

**RACHEL:**

_**Oh no! That's just his charms**_

**SANTANA/DANI/MERCEDES/QUINN/KURT:**

_**In his warm embrace?**_

Rachel pulled Marley out of the booth she was sitting in and started spinning her around as she sung.

**RACHEL:**

_**Oh no! That's just his arms**_

_**If you want to know if he loves you so**_

_**It's in his kiss**_

Just as Rachel had finished singing Quinn, Santana, Dani, Mercedes and Kurt all popped up from behind one of the booths in the diner and started singing their part, freaking the hell out of Marley.

**SANTANA/DANI/MERCEDES/QUINN/KURT:**

_**That's where it is **_

**RACHEL:**

_**It's in his kiss**_

**SANTANA/DANI/MERCEDES/QUINN/KURT:**

_**That's where it is**_

**RACHEL:**

_**Kiss him and squeeze him tight**_

_**Find out what you want to know**_

_**If it's love, if it really is**_

_**It's there in his kiss**_

**SANTANA/DANI/MERCEDES/QUINN/KURT:**

_**How about the way he acts**_

**RACHEL:**

_**Oh no! That's not the way**_

_**And you're not list'nin' to all I say**_

_**If you wanna know if he loves you so**_

_**It's in his kiss**_

**SANTANA/DANI/MERCEDES/QUINN/KURT:**

_**That's where it is**_

**RACHEL:**

_**It's in his kiss**_

**SANTANA/DANI/MERCEDES/QUINN/KURT:**

_**That's where it is**_

The girls and Kurt shoved Marley into a chair in front of the stage as Rachel rushed up on stage and continued to sing. The others followed Rachel up onto the stage and took their positions as backup singers to Rachel as she continued to explain to Marley how she can find out if Ryder really loves her.

**RACHEL:**

_**Hug him and squeeze him tight**_

_**Find out what you want to know**_

_**If it's love, if it really is**_

_**It's there in his kiss**_

**SANTANA/DANI/MERCEDES/QUINN/KURT:**

_**How about the way he acts**_

**RACHEL:**

_**Oh no! That's not the way**_

_**And you're not listnin' to all I say**_

_**If you wanna know if he loves you so**_

_**It's in his kiss**_

**SANTANA/DANI/MERCEDES/QUINN/KURT:**

_**That's where it is**_

**RACHEL/SANTANA/DANI/MERCEDES/QUINN/KURT:**

_**It's in his kiss**_

_**That's where it is**_

_**It's in his kiss**_

_**That's where it is**_

_**It's in his kiss**_

_**That's where it is**_

_**It's in his kiss**_

_**That's where it is**_

The music ended as all the friends laughingly hugged each other before jumping off the stage but not before bowing before the rapturous applause of the other diner patrons. They all went back and sat back down at their booth with Marley.

"Well?" asked Rachel.

"So your saying if I want to know if he really loves me…that it's in his kiss?" Marley half asked, and half stated.

"By George I think she's got it!" answered Rachel in her best English accent, causing the others to laugh.

* * *

As Finn and the guys exited the cab, he took a moment just letting everything sink in. For some reason the sun seemed to shine brighter, the breeze felt cooler and the air just seemed cleaner. Which was saying something, considering they lived in New York City. It was just now that his nerves had been pushed into the background, he could now appreciate just what an immense opportunity this was for him and the guys. This was there chance to show the world and especially all those hicks back in Lima, Ohio that he, Finn Hudson and the others were more no Lima losers. The sound of his name being called brought Finn back to the present as he saw the guys standing at the entrance of the diner looking at him weirdly.

"Finn you better get that weird look off your face, before the paparazzi get a pic of you. Where nowhere near famous enough to fob your weirdness off as you just being 'artsy'. So get your giant ass over here so we can meet up with the others and finally hear our debut single in all it's glory" quipped Puck.

"Whatever dude." Chuckled Finn as he jogged over to catch up with the guys as they headed into the diner.

As Finn and the guys entered the diner it didn't take them long to spot Kurt and the girls sitting in a booth over in the corner. The guys manoeuvred their way through the other patrons as they made their way over to the corner booth. Just as they got to the booth where the others were they heard Marley say something to Rachel about kissing.

"Hey baby!" greeted Finn as he kissed Rachel on the cheek as he slid in beside her in the booth. "What's this about kissing?"

Rachel, Kurt and the other girls all looked at each other before Rachel looked back at Finn and said. "Nothing Finny, I was just telling the girls and Kurt how great of a kisser you were."

"Damn straight!" agreed Finn as he and Rachel engaged in an intense kissing session until they were rudely interrupted when Santana threw a balled up napkin at the amorous duo.

Everyone had somehow managed to merge off into their partnership groups as Mercedes and Quinn alternated between giving Marley subtle nudges and inconspicuous coughs as they motioned silently with their heads between her and Ryder.

"Ryder?" asked Marley nervously.

"Yeah" answered Ryder as he turned his attention away from trying to complete the maze on the back of the children's menu.

"Nothing. Just this." Replied Marley as she grabbed Ryder and proceeded to give him the kiss of his life

Marley finally pulled her lips away from a stunned Ryder. "Whoa! What was that for?" asked Ryder as he shuffled nervously in his seat trying to hide his bodies reaction to Marley's scorching kiss.

"Just because and also because I needed to find something out." Replied Marley

"AND?" asked all the girls and Kurt at the table as the guys just looked on not having a clue what was going on.

"And…now I know. Thanks Rachel." Stated Marley.

"No problem. Us Glee girls have to stick together." Rachel answered back as she reached across and patted Marley's hand, as they guy's continued to look on bewildered.

"As much fun as it is living a real life Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus moment, it's four o'clock. We need to turn on the radio; this is when they said our single was going to air!" interrupted Puck.

"YO, GUNTHER! TURN THE RADIO ON!" shouted Santana.

"I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE, DO IT YOURSELF LOPEZ! I'M THE BOSS AND YOU'RE MY EMPLOYEE REMEMBER!" Gunther shouted back.

"FINE, I'LL DO IT BUT CONSIDER THIS WORKING. WHICH MEANS I GET AN EXTRA TEN MINUTES ON MY BREAK!" shouted Santana as she went over to switch on the radio to the right station.

"Your damn lucky you're in the union otherwise I would've fired your ass!" snipped Gunther.

"No you wouldn't, because you love me too much. Plus, I make your life interesting." Countered Santana.

"Please! Because of you my blood pressure is through the roof and my ulcers have their own ulcers you crazy chika!" stated Gunther as he went back into his office to continue balancing the books as Santana sat back down at the booth with her friends.

"I didn't know we had a union at the diner." Questioned a puzzled Rachel.

"We don't. I just told Gunther we do so I can take extra long brakes and have the third Monday off of every month so I can attend my fake union meetings." Declared a smug Santana.

Everyone turned their attention to the radio as the announcer came on…

"_Welcome back to KQZT FM New York's hottest station. Where we play all the latest tracks from the world's hottest artists, that you just can't get out of your head. As well as the tracks you secretly love but tell everyone you hate._

_Now dear listeners I can't tell you how much our station has been flooded with requests for our next band and they haven't even released an album yet. Until today that is. Over the past month you guys have pestered us on Facebook, twitter, Instagram, phone calls, hell I even received requests for these guys on my Tinder account. And for a lucky few of you I even swiped right before hopping online to find out who these guys were. We haven't seen this amount of pandemonium over a band or artists since a vast majority of us publicly and secretively caught Bieber Fever._

_Now for most of you I don't have to say much to introduce these guys to the world, but for the uninitiated of you out there, here's a brief bio. These five guys are all from the small town of Lima, Ohio where they all went to McKinley High School together. Even though they came from all over the high school clique spectrum they were all friends and were members of their National Winning Glee Club._

_Let me introduce these five guys. We have Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans and Ryder Lynn! When you put these guys together, you get the hottest band out there right now…MCKINLEY!"_

The group of friends erupted in extremely loud cheers as the announcer said the name of the band. With Rachel bouncing around in her seat, clapping and pointing out Finn to everyone in the diner, while excitedly yelling. "This is Finn…Finn's my boyfriend…everyone this is Finn!"

"_McKinley's debut album just dropped today for all you fanatics out there. It's called, 'School of Rock' and just because I'm exceptionally awesome. I have for all you special people out there, the first single of McKinley's debut album. It's called, 'Kids Wanna Rock'. Have a listen and remember to hit us up on all our social media accounts about what you think of the boys from Lima, Ohio. So without any further ado, here we go peeps…"_

The opening rifts of the song burst out of the radio and reverberated around the diner…

_**Turned on the radio **_

_**Sounded like a disco **_

_**Musta turned the dial for a couple of miles**_

_**But I couldn't find no rock 'n roll **_

_**This computerised crap ain't gettin' me off **_

_**Everywhere I go the kids wanna rock **_

_**London to L.A. **_

_**Talkin' 'bout the New Wave**_

_**For a couple of bucks you get a weird haircut**_

_**And waste your life away **_

The gathered group of friends all looked around shocked as all the young people in the diner all got up and started dancing around. Finn just sat there stunned as actual people…actual real people were dancing around of their own free will to a song he wrote that was playing on the freaking radio. Meanwhile Rachel was spending her entire time watching the man who had captured her heart all those years ago in the auditorium of McKinley High School. She just couldn't take her eyes off him. Even though this was Finn's moment it was making her heart and soul soar and her love for Finn grow exponentially as she watched Finn's potential being realised and recognised by the whole world.

_**Around the world or around the block **_

_**Everywhere I go the kids wanna rock **_

_**Get me my D.J. **_

_**I got somethin' he's gotta play **_

_**Wanna hear it I can't wait **_

_**So turn it up, turn it up... **_

_**Kick down the barricades **_

_**Listen what the kids say **_

_**From time to time people change their minds**_

_**But the music is here to stay **_

_**I've seen it all from the bottom to the top **_

_**Everywhere I go the kids wanna rock **_

_**Around the world or around the block **_

_**Everywhere I go the kids wanna rock **_

_**Everywhere I go the kids wanna rock**_

As soon as the last notes drifted from the radio speakers everyone in the diner erupted into raucous applause. Finn, Puck, Sam, Blaine and Ryder all stood up which caused even more applause as well as wolf whistles and excited gasps from some of the young girls. Taking a moment to bask in the adoration of the diner patrons, the guys proceeded to bow to everyone as the applause continued. As the applause died down, Rachel leaned over and whispered to Finn, "So what happens now superstar?"

Finn just turned around so he could fully look at the excited brunette sitting beside him and said. "I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but right now I'm taking a certain brown eyed beauty home because I plan on spending the rest of the day repaying a debt."

Rachel looked at Finn confused, "Debt? What are you talking about Finn?"

Finn just gave Rachel his trademark smirk and leant down and whispered in her ear all the things he was planning on doing to her; to make up for not fully enjoying her blowjob from earlier that morning. As Finn continued detailing in graphic detail everything he planned, all Rachel could do was grasp the side of Finn's shirt as she bit her bottom lip to stop from letting out a very loud audible groan. Once he had finished Rachel was already out of the booth pulling a laughing Finn behind her while yelling back to their friends. "SORRY GUYS! FINN AND I HAVE TO GO…SOMETHING SUDDENLY CAME UP. BYE!" before running out the door and shoving an old lady aside as they stole her cab.

"I wonder what could've suddenly came up?" asked a naïve Marley.

"Honestly Marley isn't it obvious! What suddenly came up was little Finny!" answered Santana crudely complete with hand gestures of her finger springing out from her clenched fist.

"SANTANA!" groaned everyone, while Kurt started once again singing Defying Gravity really loudly while closing his eyes and sticking his fingers in his ears.

Meanwhile as the cab sped away Finn gave the old lady an apologetic wave to apologise for stealing her cab. But all he got in return was the old lady giving him the finger.

"Hey Rach, that old lady just gave us the finger!" exclaimed a shocked Finn.

"Well it is New York Finn" was all Rachel said as if that explained perfectly the old lady's rude behaviour, before launching herself at Finn and attaching herself at the lips to her hot boyfriend for the remainder of the trip home.

**Thanks to all the people still reading and hopefully reviewing this story, I hope I'll once again get to a more regular routine of posting the final chapters. The songs used in this chapter were, 'The Shoop Shoop Song (It's In His Kiss)' by Cher, and 'Kids Wanna Rock' by Bryan Adams. ****Like**** always see you next time. Have a good one and don't do anything I wouldn't do.**


End file.
